


Sugar Sweet

by ColorCoated



Series: Red Velvet [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is 21, But only angst for like one chapter, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Explicit Consent, Gay Bucky Barnes, Happy Endings For Everyone, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Medium normal paced burn, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Schmoop, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Spanking, Steve is 34, Sugar Daddy, SugarBaby!Bucky, SugarDaddy!Steve, Top Steve Rogers, Touching, but not too slow, cheese puffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 173,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: "What's your name?" It wasn't even a line. He was just pretty and Bucky wanted a name to go with that face. With that strong jawline. With those deep blue eyes.A little smirk, "Steve."Awww, Steve. He looked like a Steve.Bucky pursed his lips in a way he hoped was attractive, "You should buy me a drink."______College Student Bucky finds himself immediately attracted to Steve. He knows that Steve's a bit older than him, and that Steve himself is put off by the age difference. . . But that doesn't stop Bucky from wanting to climb him like a tree.AKA a Sugar Daddy AU that no one was asking for.





	1. Your Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Story & Chapter titles come from Maroon 5's Sugar.
> 
> This chapter is un-beta'd. If you want to beta this sucker, let me know! I've written chapters 1 and 4. . . Planning to write 2 and 3 eventually.
> 
> Ahhhh what have I done? Does the world need Sugar Daddy Steve? Probably not. Am I writing it anyway? Well, I just can't seem to help myself.

As he attempted to open his eyes, Bucky Barnes learned three things. 

**Number One** \- He should just keep his eyes closed.  
**Number Two** \- Bucky was currently resting on a cloud.  
And, most importantly, **number three** \- He was dying. 

That's all there was to it. He was dying. 

And so unfortunate too. At least he made it to his birthday. If he was dying today, at least he got to celebrate last night. 

Granted, the absolute throbbing behind his eyelids (made monumentally worse when opened his eyes enough that the had to suffer the bright sunlight in the room) had to prove that this was death. 

He would take death over this hangover, he reasoned; as he was pretty sure death was conveniently the best descriptor for how he currently felt. 

He shuffled deeper into the warmth of the cloud, comfortably swaddled like a newborn baby under a stack of smooth, soft blankets. 

As the cloud embraced him, and he gave a quickly aborted attempt to roll over and felt blankets rustle over his skin, he learned two other important little facts. 

**Number four** \- he had absolutely no idea where he was. 

And, taking place of number three as the most important, was **number five**. He was completely naked. 

The good thing about the hangover to rival all hangovers, meant he didn't have the energy or wherewithal to freak out. 

He figured that he could review the facts in order. He even decided to prove his current (and, honestly, fairly unfortunate) sobriety by reviewing them in reverse order. 

Number five - he was naked. The sheet over his body had to be some fancy fabric because it was all smooth and ghosted over his skin the one time he tried to move. He could probably assume his clothes were around here somewhere, right? He should look for them. 

Number four - where the heck was he? You'd think the fact he was in some strange place would be more alarming than the naked bit. It wasn't. That in it of itself was surprising. 

Number three - Death. He supposed he should be happy that he made it to the other side of his twenty first birthday and lived to tell the tale. He wasn't actually sure that's what happened seeing as this hangover was currently trying to destroy him. If he lived to see Barton or Quill again, he was going to kill them for not warning him about this part. 

Sure, Bucky had drinks here or there at stupid campus house parties before, but he had been completely unprepared for the mountain climb that was his big 2-1. 

Number two - This cloud. His mattress at his apartment was thin and cheap. It got the job done, he figured, if part of that job was providing uncomfortable lumps in wrong places since the stuffing in it was fairly threadbare at most. He didn't have to open his eyes (which, he would never do again if it could be helped) to know that the soft, plump, fluffiness supporting his entire body was not his mattress. It wasn't his couch either, because although it was fairly comfortable for naps, it was nothing like this cloud like surface. Bucky was even fairly certain, that if his whole body hadn't felt like death, that twinge he got in his lower back from a night is his own bed might even be completely nonexistent. 

Number one. Shit. He had to open his eyes sometime. 

Double shit. 

He opened them slowly, letting himself squint. His head was throbbing, and it starting pounding harder as he let light in. He decided just to go for it, and opened them as slow as possible to try and acclimate to the brightness. 

The room was bright, it clearly faced the direction of the sun, since there was a large window on the wall opposite him. There were thick curtains pulled to each side of the window, and he desperately wished they were closed. 

He looked around the room he was in, trying to get his bearings straight. It was fairly generic looking, but still nice. The walls were a light mossy green and the floor was a dark hardwood. There was a caramel colored rug in the middle of the space. This cloud was actually a queen sized bed with a thick wooden head and foot board. The comforter he was snuggled under was a chocolate brown, and the sheets were a dark gray. 

There was minimal furniture, just the bed, a night stand, and a dresser against the far wall, but they were all the same dark wood. 

The whole space was minimally decorated, but it all felt very masculine. Bucky immediately liked it. There was a door on the far wall, half open, that appeared to led into a hall way, and another on the wall closest to him that was closed. 

His eyes focused on the night stand immediately to his bedside. Resting on the surface was a large glass of water (…on a coaster?) and two white tablets of aspirin. 

Bucky sat up to grab the aspirins, but stopped as his stomach ended up somewhere between upside down and right side up. 

He was never drinking again. 

"Shit," he groaned miserably as his head gingerly hit the pillow. He decided to try again and sat up as slowly as possible. 

His body sagged in relief as he leaned back against the headboard for support. Lifting the glass of water, he took a few small sips. His stomach didn't seem to revolt, so he grabbed the two white pills and swallowed them each individually with some more water. 

He then realized what a giant idiot he was. 

Sure, who ever decorated this place had a good taste… but you know who else had good taste? Serial killers. Okay, so he was maybe being a trifle dramatic. For one, that was probably false. He didn't know much about serial killers, except for what was on Law and Order, but he was pretty sure that their tastes were irrelevant. For two? He didn't know. 

It's just that he was in some unfamiliar place and he just downed two nondescript pills. Sure, they could've been pain killers, but they also could've been like those death-berries in The Hunger Games. 

(Yes, he read young adult fiction. So sue him. He has younger sisters. Shut up.) 

He just took drugs. From a stranger (…?). 

This was a bad idea. Maybe this wasn't the apartment of a serial killer, but a drug dealer. It would explain the unlabeled pills just sitting around. Bucky would bet if he got up, there were probably drugs stashed all over this place. 

He listened for a moment, and the complete silence just confirmed that whomever owned the place was currently out dealing. Probably selling drugs to college kids, which even though that's what always happened on Law And Order, didn't make much sense because all the college kids he knew were broke. 

Including himself. 

Whoever this guy was… his mind trailed off as he realized with abject horror, that he had no confirmation that said apartment owner was a _guy_. If Bucky somehow went home with a woman, then he really was never drinking again. 

As much as he wanted to stay in bed, close his eyes, and burry himself under those blankets, he knew he had to get up sometime. 

He heard the heavy sound of a door shutting somewhere else in the place, and he knew he'd better get a move up. He was pretty sure that whomever he went home with probably would have expected him to be gone in the morning. His head hurt, but his ass felt fine, so he assumed that he hadn't had sex last night. Although, he was naked?... So maybe he topped the guy? That didn't sound like him. 

Or, the horrifying thought that he slept with a woman popped into his head again (it wasn't that women were horrible or anything, it was just that vaginas were terrifying). If that's what happened, it couldn't have been any better than that one time he tried at sixteen. He had no desire to re-live the most awkward and uncomfortable moment of his life. 

"Can't stay here forever," he grumbled unhappily as he pushed the blankets away from his body and scooted to the edge of the bed. 

Well, this wasn't good. 

As Bucky managed to get onto his feet, his stomach promptly flipped upside down. Clearly moving around wasn't a good idea. 

He stumbled to the door and stuck his head into the hallway. If he barfed on a serial killer's rug, he could not imagine it ending well. Strike what he said earlier, now he really was dying. 

Shit. 

Bucky's vision swam and his body sagged against the doorframe. His lips were pulled tightly together and he could hear how loud his breaths were as he breathed heavily through his nose. 

He braced his right hand on his flat stomach impossibly hoping it would help to settle it. 

"Woah, woah, woah," Bucky's head whipped to the left, which was a horrible idea because his stomach did not appreciate it, to see a large blonde man rush down the hallway. "Are you going to throw up?" 

Bucky nodded helplessly, because there was no denying it. He was pretty sure he looked as green as he felt. 

"It's okay, kid." A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he attempted to look up at the man helping him, but his bleary eyes could barely focus on what was in front of him. "Hurry up, you're okay. Come on." 

Bucky was quickly shuffled, his feet not doing much to move him, into a bathroom. He collapsed in front of the toilet and proceeded to heave up the contents of his stomach, which mostly consisted of bile and last night's liquor. 

Bucky groaned miserably as he crouched in front of some strange man's toilet. He didn't even get a good look at the guy, seeing as he'd been using everything he could to avoid barfing in the hall way. He tilted his head to the side, resting his cheek on his forearm, and leaning on the toilet. 

This was probably a new low. 

He closed his eyes just for a moment and groaned again. "'m never drinking again." 

He heard a voice chuckle behind him, and he hadn't realized the stranger had joined him. Eyes still closed, he felt a soft warmth land on his shoulders as a fleece blanket was wrapped around him. 

He felt someone gather his hair and pull it away from his face. He assumed it was the blurry blonde guy from earlier. Bucky wondered if he was that blurry in real life. 

He turned his head back towards the toilet and puked again. His hair was being held back, and he felt a cool washcloth rub at the back of his neck. He laid his face back on his forearm again, and felt the cool washcloth gently blotting his forehead. 

Fairly certain there was noting left in his stomach to come back up, he sighed and opened his eyes. 

"How are you feeling?" Bucky blinked a few times as the stranger addressed him. He had a deep, calming voice and was, quite frankly, the hottest man Bucky had ever seen. He had dark blonde hair, a killer jawline, and a brickhouse of a body. 

And his forearms were the size of Bucky's head. 

…And Bucky was naked, barfing in his bathroom. 

There was nothing 'probably' about it. This was definitely a new low. 

"I think I'm dying," Bucky croaked, as the man was watching him with concerned eyes, clearly waiting for a response. 

"Yeah, well, with as much as you drank last night, I'm not surprised." He crouched down next to Bucky and ran the cool washcloth along his forehead and hair line. 

"Everything hurts," he whined Pitifully. Had Bucky not been dying, he'd be incredibly embarrassed to be whining in front of this fucking Adonis, but he was going to let it slide. Just for today. Being a victim of his 21st birthday gave him a pass for just one day, he decided. 

This guy was being incredibly nice to him, despite this awful situation, and he was feeling too wrecked to even question it. 

"You think you're going to throw up again?" 

"No," Bucky tried to sound confident, "Honestly, I don't there's anything left in my stomach." 

"All right," the Blonde Hottie (had Bucky learned his name?) nodded once. He looked concerned, but there was a little amusement beneath it, "You gonna stay wrapped around that toilet all day?" 

"It seems like a good idea," Bucky answered honestly because his brain couldn't think of anything else for him to do. 

"Come on, Bucky, up," So the guy knew his name. That was something. He felt that strong arm wrap around his waist again and pull him to a standing position. 

Once Bucky seemed steady of his feet, those hands released him. Thankful for the blanket from earlier, he wrapped it tighter around his body. 

"Here's the plan," Bucky wondered when this guy had time to come up with a plan. Probably sometime between him dealing drugs and Bucky blowing chunks, "You're going to take a hot shower." 

The man inclined his head towards the large glass walled shower on the other end of the bathroom. Seeing as it looked as good as that mattress was, he was not going to complain. Blondie was reaching into a drawer in the vanity and he pulled out a thin paperboard box. 

"I figured you'd probably want to brush your teeth as well," He passed the new tooth brush to Bucky with a shrug. Bucky watched as he pulled some big fluffy towels out from under the sink. "And after that, you can have as much coffee as it takes for you to feel human again." 

Bucky should've said thanks, but he didn't. His mouth opened and closed once and all he could ask was, "Where are my clothes?" 

He got a smile in return, "I put them in the wash first thing this morning. They should be clean for you shortly." 

Bucky was looking the man up and down. Frankly, he was gorgeous. Even though his dumb white socks looked a little dorky, and the black athletic shorts did nothing for him, his shirt was gray and clearly a size and a half too small. It pulled over the man's chest in a way that looked indecent. 

Bucky wanted to climb him like a tree. 

This guy was so hot, that Bucky's nakedness suddenly made sense, "Did we fuck last night?" 

He seemed startled by Bucky's bluntness, "Uh, no." 

"That's a shame." Bucky shrugged because really, it was. On a purely superficial level, this guy was a freaking ten. 

The guy laughed like it was a joke, like Bucky wasn't being completely serious, "You don't remember?" 

"Nope." But he was a little disappointed that it hadn't happened. 

"Bucky," the man's voice was very kind for a moment, "You were totally wasted last night. There was no way you could've consented to anything." 

"But," he pointed out helpfully, "I woke up naked." 

"Yeah, well," Bucky watched, fascinated, as the man's cheeks warmed and turned bright pink. The blush continued down his neck as well, "I couldn't seem to stop you from taking your clothes off." 

Atta boy, last-night-Bucky! Way to give it the old college try. 

"But I eventually got you into the guest room to sleep it off." 

"Oh," That seemed reasonable. But also disappointing, "You should've had sex with me. It could've been my birthday present." 

"That's exactly what you said last night," Blondie laughed again. 

"Well," Bucky pushed out his bottom lip in a pout, "Clearly you didn't listen." 

Blondie shook his head and reprimanded him, "You were drunk, Bucky." 

"Birthday drunk is different. It doesn't count." He really was a child sometimes. 

Blondie humored, shook his head, "Go take a shower. You'll feel better." He turned to walk out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Bucky didn't have the energy to figure out his own plan, so he just followed McB's. he found toothpaste in the medicine cabinet and felt significantly less gross once his mouth no longer tasted like vomit. 

He dropped the fleece blanket and stepped into the shower. It could easily fit a second grown person. The two walls were just clear glass from floor to ceiling and the other two were a light green tile. There were two shelves recessed from the tile with a couple bottles resting on the. The best part, Bucky realized, as he turned the knob was the rainfall shower head above him. Hot water cascaded around him like a water fall. 

Oh, this was a treat. Clint I'll-Use-All-The-Hot-Water Barton cause Bucky to take short, quick showers at their apartment. It had been a long time since he wasn't racing a hot water heater. 

Bucky tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the heat. His long, messy hair grew heavy with the weight of the water, but Bucky didn't mind. He felt some of the tension in his muscles dissipate, and the aspirin must've kicked in because his head wasn't throbbing as hard as before. 

His host seemed more than hospitable so far, and Bucky had no idea when he'd have a chance like this again, so he luxuriated under the water. He didn't even feel bad about it. 

He tentatively sniffed at the bottle of shampoo. It looked expensive and smelled like lemongrass. He liked it immediately. 

Bucky took his time work the shampoo into his hair, as bits and pieces of last night came back to him. 

He remembered getting ready to go out. He'd picked out his tightest skinny jeans and loose v-neck shirt. Clint and Pete had surprised him, saying they were taking him to Hydra for his birthday. That wasn't one of their usual haunts. They tended to stick to the campus bars with their cheap watered down beer and lax observational skills when checking IDs. 

It wasn't often they went far from campus, mostly so they wouldn't have to drive back. And, it was almost never that they went some where with a cover charge. Paying to drink was an atrocious idea, especially when they had a bottle of Nat's crappy vodka in the freezer. But Hydra had been open for less than a year, and it was still new, and it's all anyone talked about. They had wanted to do something exiting for his birthday. So the three piled into an Uber and went thirty miles away from campus. Plus, the bouncer let him in for free because it was his birthday! Win/win. 

As soon as they entered the Nightclub and downed a couple of shots is when things started to get blurry for Bucky. 

Trying to think chronologically, Bucky worked his way through what he could remember. 

**Number one** \- he remembered entering Hydra. He remembered the low lights and booming bass and massive crowd of people on the dance floor. 

Surprising himself, he had a handful more of clear other memories too. Apparently his brain hadn't been as scrambled as he thought when he got drunk. 

**Number two** - _  
Bucky felt perspiration bead at the small of his back as his hips swayed to the beat of the song. He turned around to see Pete behind him, one arm loose around a girl's waist. Bucky laughed out loud as he plastered his front against Pete's back, forcing his friend to dance with both Bucky and the pretty girl. Pete looked over his shoulder and gave Bucky a smirk._

_Bucky leaned closer to Pete's shoulder just so he could yell in hopes his friend would hear him, "This is the best birthday ever!"_

_"Hell yeah!" was the response he received. The song started to die down as another one quickly bleed into it, the music never stopping._

_His dance partner's mouth was suddenly attached to the neck of the girl in front of him. Bucky laughed again, pleasantly tipsy, and spun his body away from Peter. There was a brunette woman grinning at him, and he immediately placed his hands on her hips as they started to dance together._

_There was space between their bodies, but Bucky could feel the heat from her body as well as the others on the floor. It was much too loud for conversation, so he just grinned and let them move together. His eyes scanned the room and could see past bodies to see the crowd around the bar. A very attractive and very large blonde man, had his eyes glued to Bucky's body._

_He loved going out._

Bucky dug his fingers into his hair, rubbing vigorously to remove the shampoo, before he switched to equally good smelling conditioner. 

**Number three** -

_Bucky approached the bar, all smiles. The bartender grinned, "What'll it be?"_

_"Ummm," Bucky's bit his bottom lip as he tried to decide. Seemed like too much work. "Something sweet."_

_"You got it." He watched as the bartender mixed something bright pink with vodka and something else and passed it to Bucky, gesturing upwards. "It's on the house."_

_Bucky shuffled toward the end of the bar, finding a spot to set his drink down so he didn't down it too quickly. He knew he'd all ready had a couple shots and something Clint bought from him. He knew he was getting past tipsy, which meant not throwing this one back. That was fine with him, it was delicious._

_"Buy you a drink?" A dark hair main to his right was cocking an eyebrow at him. Bucky may have been a little drunk, but not enough that he didn't recognize the way the man was leering at him. Bucky didn't mind being checked out, in fact he typically preened under an appreciative gaze. But something about the way this guy was just looking at him felt sleazy. He didn't like it._

_"No thanks," He bit down on his straw, "I all ready have one."_

_The man shrugged and gave Bucky a frown before walking away._

_He took another sip and turned towards his left. Sitting on a stool, lips wrapped around some expensive looking hipster beer, was a very, very attractive man._

_Wow. Bucky liked them beefy, and this guy was huge and all muscles straining under a light blue button down shirt._

_Bucky's mouth opened and the straw dropped back into his glass. He may have whimpered a bit. He want sure._

_Bucky watched fascinated as the man's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His throat was clean shaven and Bucky wanted to run his tongue along it._

_"You're pretty," he couldn't help himself; stupid alcohol-addled brain._

_The bottle was placed on the bar top and the man's body titled to face him. The man looked sort of incredulous of a moment, hopefully ignoring that Bucky was looking at him like a piece of meat, and then laughed, "Thanks."_

_"What's your name?" It wasn't even a line. He was just pretty and Bucky wanted a name to go with that face. With that strong jawline. With those deep blue eyes._

_A little smirk, "Steve."_

_Awww, Steve. He looked like a Steve._

_Bucky pursed his lips in a way he hoped was attractive, "You should buy me a drink."_

_"Thought you all ready had one." A perfectly arched eyebrow lifted in response._

_Shit. That voice was deep and low and sounded like dark chocolate and Bucky wanted to hear it moan his name._

_"Not from you," Bucky's voice was quiet, and he was sure there was no way the attractive stranger could hear him over the music, but he still seemed to understand._

_"You sure you haven't had too many?" The man looked like he was really curious about the answer._

_So what if Bucky's eyes were a little glassy and his cheeks a little flushed. It was warm in here, that was all. "But," he pouted his bottom lip out, "It's my birthday!"_

_"Yes," The man gave him a large, surprisingly kind, smile in return, "I can see that."_

_"Huh?" It took Bucky a moment of confusion to remember the headband he was wearing. Damn it, Nat. She had dropped it off before they went out, and it had seemed like a good idea at the time. He actually thought he might take up wearing headbands because of it. His hair was tied up in a sloppy bun at the top of his head, but dancing tended to make his hair fall and get in his eyes and his headband had held it all back._

_Of course, it was also lined with pink floof and topped with a big silver crown. The was a purple glittery 21 on the center of the crown. It was obnoxious, and he loved it. Plus, free drinks, so there._

_"This is my song!" Before Bucky said anything about the crown, the bass got louder and the beat of the new song started up. This was his jam. He had to dance. He quickly downed the rest of his drink, and held the empty glass out to the man. "I have to dance! I'll be back after this song for you to buy me a drink!"_

Huh. Steve. Well, at least that seemed to add up. A masculine strong name, for the most masculine, most attractive man he'd ever seen. His initial attraction to the man was definitely on point, because he seemed all sorts of Bucky's type. He liked them big, and despite his ex-boyfriend, he liked them blonde, he liked a sense of humor, and he liked kind eyes. 

Bucky rinsed out the conditioner, and grabbed the body of body wash. He squeezed some into his hand and began to lather it over his body. 

And, having remembered some other snippets of last night, he was sure that Steve wasn't a drug dealer, so that was another point for him. 

He didn't remember everything, but he remembered asking Steve what he did, and hadn't expected a dull answer like, "I'm in marketing." He didn't remember telling Steve his name, but he had a flash of Steve shaking his head and saying, "Geeze. A kid's name for a kid." And Bucky later purring, "You should take me home." He also knew Steve had told him to tell his friends that he was leaving. And he couldn't place all of it, but he vaguely remember getting into Steve's apartment, taking of his clothes, and Steve shaking his head and telling Bucky, "I'm 34, and you're 21. I'm way too old for you." 

Oh, that's right. Steve had seemed really hung up on the age difference last night. Bucky's response had been to take off his pants. 

Okay, so Steve was old. But he was also hot. Bucky was pretty sure those things balanced each other out. And, he liked older guys. It wasn't that he was attracted to older men specifically, it's just that after the trainwreck that was his relationship with Brock Rumlow, the idea of dating someone more mature had a hell of a lot of merit. 

And screw dating, he'd be fine just getting into Steve's pants. Bucky could be that the man had plenty of experience and knew what he was doing. Seriously, before dating Brock, Bucky didn't think that there was such thing as a _bad_ blowjob. But he had been horrible wrong. Bucky liked guys being bitey during sex, but that was too much. 

Bucky rinsed off and lingered under the hot water for a few more minutes just because it felt so _good_. 

He stepped out of the shower and enjoyed the soft feeling of the towel as he dried himself off. 

Well, now what? 

Bucky secured the towel around his waist, before opening the bathroom door and looking left and right down an empty hall way. 

"Uh, Steve?" He tentatively called out, only ten percent of him thought he'd get the name wrong. And it wasn't even that he felt that awkward. Being caught nearly barfing in the hall was way worse. This was nothing in comparison. 

His beautiful blonde host turned the corner, and Bucky was thankful to see clothes in his hands. 

"Your clothes weren't dry yet," Steve looked apologetic andBucky thought it was adorable. As if the guy had to apologize for going out of his way and washing Bucky's things, "But I thought these might fit you for now." 

Stepping back into the bathroom, Bucky now found himself in a pair of flannel pants that were pooling at his ankles with extra length and a shirt that was just a bit too wide for his shoulders. Steve was at least six inches taller than him, and although he was fit and went to the gym a couple times a week, he was nothing like Steve, all big and muscley and delicious. 

Bucky found himself wandering into a large kitchen. He noticed his wallet, crappy cell phone, and crown and perched together on the edge of the counter. 

He also noticed a steaming mug, that was not-so-subtly being pushed in his direction, by the giant dude who was currently flipping pancakes. 

"Coffee!" He wasn't ashamed of his exclamation. This was literally the happiest he'd ever been. 

Steve's kitchen was huge and Bucky found himself wandering towards the big floor to ceiling windows along the back wall. All the sudden he realized that they were in Manhattan, and quite a few floors up. "We're no where near NYU are we?" 

Steve looked up after setting a plate full of pancakes at the edge of the counter with a tilt of his head, indicating that Bucky should take a seat on the stool there. "No, we're not," He shrugged, "Don't worry though, I can drive you to your place after breakfast." 

"Breakfast?" Bucky was surprised. It's not every night he goes home with a guy, doesn’t sleep with him and then the guy makes him breakfast in the morning. Actually even when he does go home with guys and sleep with them, it's not like he gets home cooked meals in the morning either. 

"Yeah," Steve turned and puled a bottle out of the fridge that Bucky recognized as Gatorade, "And drink that too. I know it probably doesn't go too well with pancakes, but I don't want you to be dehydrated after this morning." 

And that's how Bucky found himself eating pancakes with a man who, despite seeing him naked, was practically a stranger, and also the most attractive and hospitable person he'd ever met in his life.


	2. Yes, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three cheers to the amazing [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) for her fantastic beta work on this chapter. 
> 
> Sooo, I wasn't planning to write this until next week but I read all those comments and got excited and here we are. I couldn't help myself.

Just because you're intelligent, blond, old, and successful doesn't mean you're actually smart. 

Or it didn't in Steve's case, Bucky decided. Because seriously? Come on. 

Bucky had finished breakfast as Steve stepped out of the kitchen. They had eaten together, while the older man asked him questions and seemed politely interested in the answer. He wanted to know about Bucky's major in engineering and focus in robotics, he wanted to know about Bucky's classes, and his roommates. 

Steve had just been chatting away like he was completely fascinated with Bucky, like Bucky hadn't spent part of the morning puking in his bathroom. 

But Steve's polite conversation wasn't what made him stupid. He had entered the kitchen, Bucky's clothes in his hands, folded neatly into perfect squares with his jeans on the bottom, shirt in the middle, boxer briefs next, and then socks on top, the pair folded together. 

Bucky had looked up at the man, all wide and doe eyed, and it was as easy as pie to look innocent and ask, "Can I please just borrow your clothes for today? I'll return them, promise. I just can't show up in my complex wearing the same clothes as last night. It'd be too embarrassing." 

And Steve, that giant oaf, had smiled and had nodded and ate up every word Bucky said like it actually meant something, "Oh, of course, I understand." 

Yeah, like Bucky wouldn't have been proud as hell to be caught doing the walk of shame from Steve's place. Whatever. That would have been a badge of fucking pride. No one would have to know that they didn't actually sleep together. He'd be more than happy for people to think they did. 

But this way, Bucky had just guaranteed himself a second time of seeing Steve. 

(And reminded Steve that he wasn't currently wearing underwear.) 

Don't hate the player. Hate the game, people. 

Bucky looked out the passenger window of Steve's BMW. There was probably something to note about not getting in cars with strangers, but he didn't think about that. Steve had been incredibly nice to him all morning, and Bucky was sixty percent convinced that Steve wasn't a serial killer. Besides, Steve had been easily following all of Bucky's directions back to his apartment, so the chance that Steve was going to dump his body in the woods somewhere was steadily decreasing. 

"So," Bucky made conversation. The silence in the car wasn't awkward but he knew they'd be back to his place soon enough, and he found himself wanting to know everything he could about this mysterious stranger before that happened. 

"Yeah?" Steve glanced over at him, giving him an easy smile, before looking back to the road. 

"What are you doing the rest of today?" It was Saturday, and Bucky figured that Steve's plans could clue him into a bit more about the guy. 

"Well," the man paused as if he was considering it, "I skipped my run this morning, so I'll probably head to the gym at some point. And I want to stop by the office and check on a couple things." 

"Work? On a Saturday?" Bucky pulled a face, "Stop being so old, Steve." 

Steve laughed and Bucky liked the sound. He liked that Steve laughed at his dumb jokes, even when poking fun at him. 

"It's my company," he shrugged. 

"Mmmhmm," Bucky narrowed his eyes toward Steve indicating that he wasn't impressed. "Haven't you heard of a work/life balance?" 

Something unpleasant fluttered across the older man's face, and it took a beat before his relaxed look returned, "I admit to having a bit of a problem with that, but I built Shield from nothing. It means a lot to me." 

"Shield?" He questioned, vaguely remembering their conversation from the bar last night, "Your marketing company?" 

Steve nodded. 

"Sounds boring." Bucky lifted a shoulder in a dismissive gesture. 

There was that laugh again. Rather than be offended by Bucky basically insulting everything he did, the older man just laughed and smiled. He was, it seemed, completely amused by Bucky's snark. "It's all right. Not all of us can be college kids out partying all night." 

"Yeah, okay," Bucky rolled his eyes over-dramatically, "I could remind you that you were at the same bar I was, at the same time no less." 

"Yeah, well," the larger man shrugged but he didn't seem to have much of a response for Bucky. 

"And," he purred, "you took me home." He shifted in his seat, away from the window, so that he was closer to the center console, closer to Steve. 

The older man had changed from his gym shorts into a pair of jeans before they'd left his house. They had a relaxed enough fit, but Bucky glanced down and enjoyed the way the denim pulled across those thick thighs. 

He got a flat look on response. "You were drunk, Bucky." Mr. Responsible reminded him again. 

"You got me naked," Bucky lifted his eyebrows and made sure to give Steve a salacious look when they locked eyes. 

Steve shook his head and gave Bucky that same flat look again, but he didn't seemed annoyed… maybe amused and exasperated. " _You_ got you naked. I had nothing to do with it." 

"Yeah right," his response came out as sarcastic as he intended it. 

"Bucky," the low voice was steeped with concern, and Bucky wasn't sure what it was about until he continued, "Nothing happened last night, I mean it." 

Bucky looked over and give him a forgiving look. That wasn't what he had meant at all. The last thing he wanted was Steve being worried about something that Bucky would've willingly offered. "I know. I believe you. I do actually have some memories of stripping in your apartment. I'm just saying that something could've happened, and it would've been okay." 

Steve frowned, clearly in disagreement. "Bucky, you're twenty-one. I'm too old for you." 

"But," he really wasn't trying to be argumentative, he just had a point to make, "you think I'm hot." He grinned at the older man. 

"Bucky," he wasn't smiling yet, but Bucky could see it tugging and the edges of Steve's mouth. See, proof again that Steve was amused by him, "I never said that." 

Yeah; sure Steve had never said that. But Bucky remembered enough that he saw Steve look him up and down at Hydra when he had approached him; Steve had definitely thought it. 

He played it off with a smile, "If you can tell me, honestly, that you didn't once look at my naked ass, then maybe I'll believe you." 

Steve's lips stretched into a thin line, and Bucky watched as his cheeks got all warm and pink. 

Bucky tossed his head back with barely contained laughter. He didn't even care that it aggravated his lingering headache. He did not care. Steve, the poor beautiful man, was blushing all pink because he had looked at his naked ass last night. This was too perfect. 

His grin was as big as his laughter. He pointed a finger at Steve accusingly, "I knew it!” 

He watched as Steve rolled his eyes in response, but Bucky could see the large smile Steve couldn't seem to hold back. 

"So you think I'm hot." He shrugged easily, "Don't worry about it, Stevie. You're cute too." Bucky wasn't sure where the nickname came from, but it slid from his lips as easy as the teasing did. He watched as Steve's blush deepened, but his small smile didn't fall. 

A strange feeling filled Bucky as he realized that he didn't really know Steve at all, but that sitting in a car, teasing him on a Saturday morning, was pretty much just the best. 

"So," Steve cleared his throat, making his need to change the subject completely obvious, "What are you doing the rest of the day?" 

"I would say homework, but I'm way too hungover for that." He groaned a bit. The aspirin, the shower, and the breakfast helped him feel better, but his hangover was apparently stronger than all that. It was still trying to destroy him. 

Steve looked over at him for a moment, with a concerned look on his face. "Your head still bothering you?" 

"A little," he shrugged. No use lying about it. At least he was no longer hugging Steve's toilet. 

Curiously, Bucky watched as Steve lifted an arm up at hit a button on a compartment on the roof of the car. It popped open and Steve lifted out a pair of surprisingly stylish sunglasses and held them out to him. 

"Thanks." Sunglasses balanced on his nose, Bucky made a little grunt of appreciation as the bright sunlight no longer hurt his brain. "So yeah, no homework. I plan to see if Pete has enough quarters for me to steal for laundry and maybe hang out with the guys." 

"Well, at least you'll have one clean pair of pants all ready." Steve looked happy about it. 

"That's true. Turn up here, past the light," Bucky pointed out the parking lot for his apartment complex. 

Steve followed Bucky's directions and was soon parked near his unit. 

He knew that this was going to be it, whatever this was, and it felt kind of strange. He'd never had a morning after situation that was as relaxing and comfortable as this (the barfing part notwithstanding). Steve was funny and gorgeous and nice. He made Bucky pancakes. From scratch. And he hadn't even put his dick in Bucky's ass (oh, that was quite the visual though when he tried to imagine it). 

"Well, Bucky, it's been -" 

"Just, come in for one sec, yeah?" He gave Steve a quick smile, cutting off what was surely the older man's goodbye, "If I plug in my phone, I can get your number so that I can return your clothes." 

His cell phone was a piece of shit, but it got the job done. It was actually Clint's phone, like two phones ago, before Bucky inherited it. He was literally the only person he knew whose phone still had to be flipped open to make calls. Whatever. It kind of sucked not having a StarkPhone, or any kind of smart phone, but he'd looked into it and this one gave him a bill of $15 a month. With unlimited text messaging. So he made do. A smart phone would've cost him $100 a month, and that would've seriously damaged his pizza budget. 

The only downside - besides the aforementioned embarrassing flipping - was that the old age of the phone caused the battery to kick off at inopportune times. It had been fine when they left for Hydra, and he had a vague memory of sending an inappropriate text to Pete sometime during the evening, but the battery clearly hadn't survived until this morning. 

Steve nodded, as if it was a reasonable response, as if Bucky wasn't taking this strange moment and trying to drag it on as long as possible. He leaned toward the back seat to grab the neatly stacked pile of Bucky's clothes, with the his birthday crown resting on top. 

Steve followed Bucky as the walked up to the door labeled 1C. Bucky bent down and lifted the corner of the mat to grab the spare key. As he straightened back up, he caught Steve frowning at him. 

"That's not really safe, Buck." Steve's Grump Face frown deepened a bit with concern. 

Buck? Oh, Bucky liked that very much. He had been called that by Clint before, and his stupid younger sister Rebecca, but he liked when Steve said it. It felt familiar, like Steve knew him, like they were friends. Like they were more than just hot guy from the bar and college kid puking in his bathroom. 

"Relax, Steve," Bucky attempted to elbow him playfully in the side. The fact that Steve's body felt as hard as a brick wall made him hold back a very hot moan. "I didn't bring my keys last night since I was out with two of my roommates. When you had me tell them I was leaving - yes, I remember that - I asked them to tuck a key under the mat when they got back. We don't leave it there all the time." 

Bucky unlocked and opened the door, unsurprised to find a dark, quiet apartment. Clint had practice for NYU's archery team every Saturday, and he'd bet that Pete was still sleeping. (And that one or two of the girls he'd danced with at Hydra were in bed with him.) 

Bucky hit the light switch for the kitchen and slid Steve's sunglasses from his nose up to perch in his messy hair. He caught Steve looking around the place. It wasn't all whites and gray granite and dark hardwoods like Steve's giant apartment, but it did just fine. 

The door entered into the small kitchen. There was a small table with two chairs at one end and the sink, fridge, and cabinets on the other side. They had a small countertop which housed the microwave, thank goodness, since it was Bucky's preferred method of cooking. 

The kitchen was on the right side of the apartment, and the living room on the left. It was also small, but they managed to stuff a full size couch and loveseat in it so all three of the roommates could watch TV together. They even had a coffee table that Bucky took from their neighbor's apartment when the girls in 3B weren't looking. 

Off the living room was a short hall way. The hall led directly to a bathroom, with one bedroom on either side. Peter got the smaller bedroom on the left, and Bucky and Clint shared the larger one on the right. 

"Plug for my phone is in my room," Bucky called over his shoulder as he walked towards the bedroom. Steve was following him, but slowly, clearly taking in the whole apartment. The walls of the living room had three posters stuck on the wall with literal strips of duct tape, and they were tacky as all hell. Two of them were Peter's, who was apparently like any other twenty-one year old male college student. One was of a large chested woman wearing a tight Tshirt and tiny pair of bikini bottoms. Bucky realized it was fairly tacky and gross, but the model was perched on the most beautiful motorcycle he'd ever seen. So, yeah, Bucky was pretty sure Pete was enjoying the boobs, but Bucky actually liked staring up at the motorcycle. The second poster was some action movie that Quill was obsessed with. 

The third poster was Bucky's and he laughed every time he saw it. Nat had purchased one of Clint's dumb posed archery team photos. Sure, they had done photos of the whole team, but she bought the one of just Clint in his dorky uniform, posing with his bow in a completely unnatural way. Bucky had taken it to the campus copy shop and blown it up poster size. Every few weeks he took a photo of the poster and posted it on Facebook just to tag Clint. 

Come to think of it, it was kind of a dumb joke, but it often culminated in him and Clint standing next to the living room wall, giggling, and trying to convince Nat that, "Didn't she know Clint had a twin?!" 

It had literally been months, but he didn't think it had gotten any less funny yet. 

He really loved Barton in a weird, non-gay way. 

His and Clint's room had two small desks on either side of the window on the wall across from the door. He wasn't sure where Clint had found them, but one was purple and one was pink. Bucky was setting his phone down on the pink one, and bending over to grab the cord that had fallen off of it. 

"Bucky," he heard Steve before he saw him, but hearing the absolutely mirth in that voice, he didn't bother to turn around. 

"Shut up, Steve." He rolled his eyes, he just knew that Steve would say something. 

"Bucky," he repeated, and Bucky could hear that Steve was trying not to laugh. 

He nabbed the cord and stood up, plugging it into his phone. 

He heard Steve approach him and felt large hands land on either one of his shoulders. They felt warm, and he immediately liked it. 

"Bucky," the amused voice repeated for a third time, and Bucky was sure that he was smiling, "Tell me that you at least have the top bunk." 

"No," He frowned and pouted childishly, "Clint has the top, I'm stuck in the bottom bunk." 

That's right. Bucky was a twenty-one year old man who slept in a twin size bunk bed. Whatever. Shut up. 

And Bucky, being Bucky, hadn't made his bed yesterday, meaning the blankets and sheets were all haphazardly twisted up in each other. 

Well, shit. 

"Do you," Bucky stepped away from Steve (he kind of missed those warm hands, by he had a point to make!) to give him a dirty look as Steve's smile grew and he looked even more amused, "have Spider-Man sheets?" 

That was only marginally embarrassing. 

"I told you," Bucky held back a whine, "I had to do laundry today! The other set was dirty. This is the emergency set!" 

"And what happened to your other set?" 

Bucky didn't like the smirk on Steve's lips. He narrowed his eyes and challenged, "Maybe I jerked off all over them." 

He expected Steve's cheeks to get all pink again, but he was disappointed. (Certainly he wasn't telling Steve that he and Clint had been eating pizza in his bed together while watching Mean Girls on Clint's laptop and that the sheets got all greasy.) 

"What?" Steve's voice was teasing and his eyes were bright with humor, "Spider-Man doesn't do it for you?" 

So much for looking sexy and cool. 

"Oh, shut up, Steve!" He huffed loudly and turned to stomp back into the kitchen. Stupid, sexy, old man. 

Steve followed him, and seemed more than content to ignore all the dirty looks Bucky was sending him. 

He was lucky he was hot, because clearly Steve was an ass. 

"It takes a few minutes for my phone to come back on after the battery is totally dead." Bucky sighed and finally decided to be hospitable. Besides maybe changing the subject would make steve stop looking so damn smug, "You want something to drink?" 

Steve leaned against the counter, resting his weight on it, and looked at Bucky. Bucky watched delightedly as the muscles in his forearms flexed as he put his weight in them. Was it weird that he wanted to rub his body all up and down Steve's arms, like a cat? Probably. But he was okay with it. 

"We have water and…" Bucky pulled open the fridge door all the way, and he knew Steve could easily see inside it, "Cheap beer and yellow mustard." 

"Water is fine," Steve responded politely, eyebrow slightly raised at the contents of his fridge. Bucky wasn't sure if that look was for the handful of cans of Coors Light - seeing as Steve seemed to like fancy beer - or the fact that the fridge was nearly empty. There was the bottle of yellow mustard, a jar of brown stuff with last year's expiration date, two packets of ketchup, a slightly soft looking apple, three hot dogs in a ziplock bag, the giant thing of Ranch dressing Becca had sent him for his birthday, and a bag of baby carrots. In the bottom drawer rested a large chunk of cheese wrapped in cling wrap and an almost full pack of bacon. Overall, not bad. 

Steve couldn't judge him - he hadn't even seen the freezer. Bucky knew for a fact that he and his boys were hoarding five bags of pizza rolls, three boxes of bagel bites, a frozen pizza, like twenty five hot pockets, and a box of Popsicles. 

"You need groceries," Steve's voice had that weird concern in it again, and he was frowning like he was actually worried about the jar of brown stuff. 

"It's fine," Bucky shrugged because that was pretty much the usual, "I eat on campus most days." Which was true, his student loans covered a meal plan which meant he typically ate all three meals at one of the dining centers on campus. (Unfortunately, Brock worked at the one closest to the robotics lab.) 

He took a clean glass out of the dishwasher and filled it from the tap before setting it in front of Steve. 

"And what do you do on the weekend?" 

"Pizza," Bucky shot Steve a look, because, really that answer should've been obvious. Is there something people eat that's not pizza? He doubted it. 

"Bucky," he took a drink from the glass in front of him, but Bucky wondered when that frown was going to lift. It was causing a little wrinkle between Steve's thick eyebrows that was surprisingly cute. "You need more in your fridge besides just mustard." 

"Steve," he reasoned, which was totally weird because why would a stranger care so much about his fridge situation, "I'd be worried if the fridge was totally empty, but we have beer. Besides, I don't have a car, and I hate taking bags of groceries on the bus." 

There was an incident once that involved a bag breaking, apples rolling, and an elderly woman falling over, and well… Never again. Bucky can still picture her yelling at him if he thinks about it. 

"You need a ride to the store?" 

He leaned back on the counter behind him, so that he was fully facing Steve, specifically so that the older man saw his eyes roll, "I can get Peter to take me later. Don't worry about it." 

"I can't help but worry about it," Steve was looking down at the counter, as he mumbled. His cheeks were a little pink and, honestly, it delighted Bucky. 

Steve was just so nice. Like, almost in a gross way. Bucky thought about earlier that morning. Nat once held his hair back when he puked, but Steve? Steve had been blotting his face and neck with a towel like he was a rock star or something. It was nice. 

"I could give you a ride? I'm not doing anything right now," Steve looked up to meet his eyes again, with a tiny, hopeful smile on his face. 

Steve offered, because of course he offered, because he made Bucky pancakes and he's really nice, and he probably has a huge dick. (What? Bucky was still a little distracted by that tight gray shirt Steve was wearing.) 

Bucky liked whatever energy was between them and he wasn't looking to cut whatever this was short, but this was going to get awkward. He didn't want to put a bunch of food crap on his credit card after he had finally finished paying it down. It was Pete's turn to get the pizza tonight, so Bucky already had dinner figured out. But how do you tell the cute stranger in your kitchen that you can't afford groceries right now? 

"Steve," he began slowly and he saw Steve's tiny smile disappear in response to his tone. He found himself at a loss for his explanation though. 

"Bucky," Steve stepped away from the counter and walked around it until he was in Bucky's space. There was about a foot between their two bodies, but Bucky liked him being closer. Steve was at least six inches taller, maybe one or two more than that, so Bucky tilted his head back to look up at the older man. Steve gave him a small smile, and used a hand to settle his sunglasses from the top of his head, back onto Bucky's nose, "C'mon, let me get you groceries." 

Bucky noticed the changing up of words and he guessed that Steve had figured out his issue. Rather than let him respond though, Steve was already walking to the door to head out. "Wait!" 

Steve turned around, looking surprised. 

Bucky continued before Steve could say anything or misunderstand him. Like hell he was letting this chance go, "Let me put on underwear first!" 

He scrambled around Steve's body to shuffle back toward his bedroom, "I can't wear your pajamas out in public, Stevie!" 

He hurried into his room and pulled off the flannel pants and shirt he'd been wearing. He opened his closet and pulled on a pair of dark jeans, white socks, and a Spider-Man Tshirt (fuck you, Steve). He stepped into the bathroom to quickly run a brush through his mess of hair. He'd only finger-combed it after his shower that morning, and he was not leaving his place looking like a hot mess. It was like 11:00, and he no longer had a pass of sex/walk of shame hair. He twisted it up into a sloppy bun, and then put Steve's sunglasses back on his face. 

Steve was smiling at him as Bucky walked back into the kitchen. Smiling like they were friends and they did this all the time, like hanging out on the weekends in Bucky's tiny campus apartment was normal, like Bucky hadn't looked like a complete rookie this morning, unable to hold his alcohol and barfing in Steve's toilet. Bucky liked everything about that. He didn't care that Steve wasn't really his friend, and that they were strangers; he liked the idea of them being something. 

"You put underwear on?" Steve's voice was playful as Bucky pulled on the pair of canvas shoes he'd left near the edge of the hall. 

He stood up straight and full on smirked at Steve. "Nope," he popped the 'p' of the word loudly and felt a thrill as Steve focused briefly on his lips. 

"W-What?" Those rosy cheeks were warm again and Steve stuttered. It was clear that Steve had just been teasing and did not expect Bucky's response. He seemed like he wasn't sure what to do with that response, and Bucky liked that. 

Bucky placed both hands at the fly of his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. He watched intently as Steve's eyes stayed glued to his hands. He folded the waist of his jeans down a bit. Not enough for Steve to see his junk, but enough that the dark hair was more than visible. "I said nope." 

The air in the room seemed heavy with sexual tension and Bucky just grinned. Literally, the only reason he skipped underwear was so that he could tell Steve that he skipped underwear. And it was so nice of Steve to give him such an easy opportunity to do it. 

He zipped and buttoned his pants and sent Steve a salacious grin. He walked past the older man, trailing a hand lightly down his large arm as he past. As much fun as it was to tease Steve, Bucky had been promised free food and he was not passing that up. 

He opened the door of the apartment not bothering to look back. He put a little bit more sway in his hips. 

"I know you're looking at my ass right now." 

"Damn it, Bucky," was all that was groaned in response. 

"Just for that, you're buying me beer too," Bucky grinned to himself as he walked back over to the passenger side of the BMW. Joke was on Steve though - Bucky already planned on making him buy beer.


	3. Won't you come and put it down on me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SiriusGray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) is the best beta. Thank her for this chapter actually being grammatically correct.
> 
> Thank you for the comments - I love **all** of them and they are motivating me!
> 
> This chapter might be ridiculous. _Enjoy._
> 
> FYI - there are some emails back and fourth. I didn't want to keep retyping email addresses because I feel it's annoying when reading, so the emails are marked in Italics. You'll see.

"Ohhhh mud gwd." Bucky knew Peter Quill enough to know the words he was attempting to say. His mouth was stuffed with of noodles and the guy had no qualms about talking with his mouth full. Sometimes Bucky wasn't sure how so many girls agreed to go out with the guy. 

"Yeah," Clint agreed as he stabbed a tortellini noodle with a fork, "I'm with him." 

Bucky nodded in agreement, mouth also currently full. 

"Why don't we always eat like this?" Peter had apparently swallowed, calling over from where he sat on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, focused on the football game playing on their TV. 

"Because we eat pizza for every meal." Bucky grinned because it was true. The amount of pizza they consumed on a weekly basis was slightly disgusting. 

Clint lifted his head to lock eyes with Bucky across their tiny kitchen table and they shared a goofy smile. They really did eat a ton of pizza. 

"So good." Pete added, not noticing the red sauce that had dripped onto his Tshirt. 

It wasn't like they hadn't had pasta before, that was actually something the three guys regularly ate. Typically though, it was the $.99 box of noodles and equally cheap can of sauce. Steve had bought him tortellini noodles, all round and stuffed with four (!!) different kinds of cheeses from the fancy refrigerated part of the grocery store. And the sauce came from a jar, not a can, and it had basil. _Basil_. The pasta was topped with big meatballs that Steve had picked up from the deli counter after he caught Bucky looking at them when they walked past. 

The previous day, Steve had returned to the apartment with Bucky and helped him tuck all the food into the fridge. There were a handful of non perishables (”Cheese puffs, Steve! Cheese puffs! Stevie, Pleassseeeeeee!”) and those got placed into Bucky’s cabinet, next to his half full jar of peanut butter and package of Oreos. 

Bucky had tried to steer Steve just down the junk food aisle, but he’d got an eye roll and some mumbling about, “You’ll get scurvy, eat an orange. Produce, Buck, it’s good for you.” 

So now he found himself with a fridge full of crazy things like pork tenderloin, non-smushy apples, and chocolate milk. He had cheese slices and ham from the deli and a loaf of bread full of seeds so that he could make sandwiches like a respectable person. Bucky had been nice enough to point out to Steve that they didn’t need to pick up mustard for the sandwiches because he already had that in his fridge. Bucky had been surprised at just how hard Steve could roll his eyes. 

As Steve had paid the woman working at the register, he had handed her an additional $20 bill and got a roll of quarters in return, immediately passing it to Bucky. 

His bottom lip had pursed out in surprise but Steve had placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. “So you won’t have to steal your roommate's quarters.” 

Bucky had been more than fine with the groceries (which he should probably acknowledge wasn’t a normal thing), but was totally thrown off by the roll of quarters for some reason. He was sure Steve had noticed his confusion, but the older man just smiled. 

There was an almost moment when the fridge had been full, Steve had been smiling, and about to leave. Bucky had placed a hand on one of those massive biceps and squeezed lightly. The steel of Steve’s muscles had him biting down on his lip, and he saw Steve follow the movement. He felt the room get a few degrees warmer, and he had lightly slid his hand up that bicep and slipped two fingers beneath Steve’s short sleeve. They had watched each other for a minute before Bucky stepped out of the kitchen to grab his phone. 

He had passed it to Steve to input his number ("T9 typing, c’mon Buck.”) before Bucky walked him over to the door. It had been that second that Bucky realized he hadn’t even known Steve’s last name. He looked at the number in his phone. 

“Rogers,” he had been thoughtful for a moment, “What a boring sounding name.” 

And like earlier that morning, Steve had just seemed amused and started to laugh. 

He quickly texted “BORING” over to Steve from his phone so that Steve would also have his number.

Steve’s sunglasses had been perched on his head again, and Bucky thought Steve would grab them, but instead the man had lifted a hand and tucked a wayward lock of Bucky’s hair behind an ear. 

“Well, thanks for...,” Bucky had trailed off shrugged because how would he end that statement. 

Really, what could he say? Steve was just some guy that picked him up in bar, but rather than hook up... Well, Steve had taken care of him. He had literally put him to bed and cooked him breakfast, and then bought him groceries. He didn’t even have sex with Bucky because Bucky had been too birthday-wasted. Who does that? 

“For letting you befriend my toilet this morning?” 

“Oh my god, Steve,” Bucky huffed, attitude easily returning since Steve was clearly the worst. “Just stop. You’re not funny. Thanks for buying me food and I’m sorry you couldn’t seem to get into my pants last night.” 

Steve moved around Bucky, pulling on his shirt sleeve playfully as he did so. He smirked and there was something devastatingly handsome in the expression that Bucky found himself attracted to. “Didn’t have any trouble letting you get out of them.” 

Oh, Bucky was certainly going to have the last word after that line. 

“Maybe close the deal next time, yeah?” Bucky bit his lip again, trying to look sexy, as Steve stepped across the threshold. 

“Happy birthday, Buck.” Steve had ignored his snark and gave him a soft smile before turning his body and walking into the parking lot. 

So Sunday night, Bucky made dinner. The stuffed noodles only needed to go in boiling water. Thanks to ramen noodles, boiling water was something he knew how to do quite well. He heated up the sauce and meatballs in the microwave. Putting it all together into three bowls for him and his boys made him feel like a champ. 

Peter had looked at him like Bucky had just gone out into the woods and caught dinner with his bare hands or something. 

It just goes to show how much they depended on take out that the fridge had been full since mid-day Saturday, and his roommates hadn’t even noticed before Sunday evening. 

Maybe Steve was right, maybe he did need to eat more vegetables. 

“So,” Clint took another bite and chewed thoughtfully, “This dude just bought you groceries?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, “I guess it sounds weird, but it just all flowed or whatever.” 

“You must’ve given him a hell of a blow job,” Quill contributed helpfully. 

“That’s the thing,” Bucky started as his roommates watched him curiously, “We didn’t even sleep together.” 

“What?” Pete looked as confused as Bucky had felt when Steve passed him those quarters yesterday. “Not even a little bit?” 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I took my pants off and everything, but,” Bucky added a shrug between bites, “He thought I was too drunk.” 

“I mean,” Quill mirrored Bucky’s shrug, “I guess I get that. But did he know that it was birthday drunk?” 

“Yes.” Bucky waved his fork victoriously, wishing that Steve was there to see someone agree with him so emphatically about birthday drinking. God, Steve was so old. “That’s what I told him.” 

“Wait a sec,” Clint pulled the conversation back. “Are you sure that you didn't try to make a move on him and you were just bad at it? Maybe they’re pity groceries.” 

“Shut up, Clint. I’ll have you know that I can give you references. My blow job game is on point. It’s my third best skill. You want me to prove it to you?” 

“Damn it,” Peter interrupted, ”this is like the third time you made me want to be gay this week. If you’re passing out BJs, Barnes, I would totally take you up on it.” 

“I wouldn’t blow you, Pete.” Bucky rolled his eyes. How many times had they had this argument? 

“Hey!” Pete’s voice was angry and a little annoyed, “Are you saying you’d blow Clint, but you wouldn’t blow me? I’ve got a good looking dick.” 

“You dick is just okay,” Clint interjected. 

“It’s good looking!” Peter looked at Bucky, his eyebrows creasing accusingly. “Tell Barton I’ve got a good looking dick.” 

“Eh,” Bucky lifted one shoulder, “it’s all right.” 

“Oh, screw you and your meatballs.” Peter slouched against the back of the couch with a slightly hurt look on his face. 

“Pete,” Buck reminded him gently, “you’re straight.” 

“Yeah,” he huffed petulantly, “no thanks to you.” 

“So why’d you let him stock the fridge?” Apparently Clint was asking the million dollar question, because Bucky knew just what to tell his friends. 

“You guys,” Bucky paused dramatically, waiting until he had both roommate’s full attention and they were looking right at him. 

“Yeah?” Clint raised an eyebrow seeing the intense look on his friend’s face. 

“Steve,” Bucky started before Peter interrupted him. 

“That’s the guy?” 

“Yeah, his name is Steve.” Bucky paused again, clearly needing to build anticipation for the absolute bomb he was about to drop. 

“Steve,” Bucky began again, unable to stop himself from biting his lip due to nerves. He locked eyes with Clint for a few seconds before looking past him and doing the same to Peter. “Steve is JD’s Pizza.” 

Both roommates were completely silent for a beat, staring at Bucky with wide disbelieving eyes. 

Peter’s jaw dropped, and Bucky watched with strange and disgusting fascination as a chunk of meatball fell out of his mouth and landed back in the bowl he’d been holding in front of his face. 

“That’s...” Clint began, but couldn’t finish the thought. 

“No fucking way!” Peter exclaimed, finally back in control of his faculties. “I don’t believe you!” 

“I swear,” Bucky sat his fork down and nodded solemnly, “I swear it’s true. You know I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” 

“But,” Clint swallowed roughly, “that’s not possible.” 

“Oh, it is,” Bucky’s eyes were wide, like he’d even surprised himself, “It’s possible. It happened.” 

“Fuck you,” Peter couldn’t pull himself together for a more articulate response. Bucky watched as the guy set his bowl on the coffee table, not able to eat and comprehend _JD’s Pizza level_ at the same time. 

It had started freshman year. Archery practice had let out the same time as women’s gymnastics and Clint tripped over his feet at the sight of a certain redhead. He and Bucky had already become best friends/soulmates, so rather than talk to the girl, Clint’s immediate response was to rush back to the dorm to tell Bucky about her.

After an awkward conversation where they had tried to use celebrities as a scale of attraction, Bucky and Clint had finally realized that they just did not understand each other. As Bucky had never been attracted to a woman in his life, nor had Clint to a man, neither seemed to understand the rankings of each other. Clint had said that the gymnast was as hot as that one actress in all those action movies he loved. Bucky had shrugged because sure, that must’ve meant she was good looking, but Clint just stressed that Bucky had missed just exactly how much.

So, they developed a very exact and complex system. Bucky and Clint created a scale based on their favorite restaurants, and how much they’d want to fuck the food if it was a person.

That redhead had become Clint’s girlfriend, and one of Bucky’s closest friends.

Nat was hot, really hot (even Bucky knew that), and she was freaking Chipotle. Not even Natasha had been JD’s Pizza.

No one had been JD’s Pizza.

Bucky cleared his throat and set his bowl on the table in front of him, “Steve is JD’s and he's fucking deep dish.”

 

….

 

Bucky sighed as he looked at the time stamp in the corner of his computer screen. His laptop kindly told him that it was only 10:30am and he had another two hours of monitoring the robotics lab before he had to go to class.

As far as campus jobs went, it wasn't bad. He spent most of his free time working in the lab on homework anyway, so it's not like he wouldn't normally be there. For twelve hours a week, he got paid minimum wage to swipe other students' ID cards as the came into the lab and to make sure they didn't walk out with any of the equipment. It was easy, and Bucky could work on his own work too, provided that he was willing to stop and answer questions if any freshman or sophomores had them. Plus, the lab was in the engineering building so he was able to schedule hours easily between class time.

His job was easy and convenient… but sometimes it was 10:30 on a Thursday morning, the lab was empty, and it was incredibly boring.

He had other homework he could be doing, but he wanted to check in with his professor first before he spent time on something that he'd just have to re-do later.

He checked Facebook on his laptop and rolled his eyes and everyone posting the same lame things. Luckily, he took an embarrassing photo of Clint with Nat's phone last night, so he'd be able to upload that and contribute something worthwhile to social media society. Thank goodness, otherwise his friends would literally have nothing interesting to like (both virtually and emotionally.)

He pulled open his gmail and sent Nat a quick message requesting the photo.

He waited a couple minute, but she clearly had better things to do than sit around and wait for emails.

With nothing to do, Bucky found that his mind drifted to a certain good looking blond from last weekend. It had been five days and he hadn't contacted Steve yet. He thought about him an awful lot though… including two nights when Clint stayed over at Nat's and Bucky found himself alone in his bedroom with a hand down his pants.

He could admit that he was attracted to Steve. He wasn't lying when he told the guys that Steve was JD's Pizza level, but Bucky wasn't sure what to do moving forward. He knew Steve was hot, hotter than anyone else he'd met, and he knew that he wanted to see Steve naked. Steve had seen Bucky's goods. Turnabout was only fair.

He needed a plan.

Bucky imagined Steve's naked for the umpteeth time. After squeezing Steve's arm last weekend, he could only imagine what that big body looked like without clothes. He had to be totally hung. No one with biceps that big ever had a small penis. Well, not that Bucky had ever slept with someone with such a nice body, but he'd guess there had to be some kind of truth to his assumption.

Grinning to himself, Bucky opened up a second tab and directed straight to google.

He started typing in the search bar as soon as it loaded:  
Steve Rogers Shield Marketing New York Email Adreas

_Did you mean ‘Steve Rogers Shield Marketing New York Email Address’?_

Screw you, Google. That was obviously what he meant.

It seemed specific enough. He had Steve's phone number, but not his email, and Bucky was thoroughly pleased when the contact information was the first result. He didn't even need to click on the website, the email address had been pulled right off of LinkedIn and displayed as the top search result.

There were a number of other pages displaying "Steve Rogers" and "Shield", but Bucky's assumed they were for Steve's boring company. He had no interest in clicking on them right now, seeing as he had a very important email to write.

If Steve had been going into work on a Saturday, and had even admitted that he wasn't great with work/life balance, then Bucky would bet that Mr. Responsible Steve would have his company email open on such a time as Thursday morning at 10:30, which is why Bucky didn't bother to look for anything but a work address.

_To: SteveRogers@shield.com  
From: JBBarnes@gmail.com_

_Since this is your work email, how much trouble would you get in if I sent you a dick pic?_

He didn't bother to sign his name or even start with hello. This was way better. Steve could look at the address and know it was him, he was a half drunken memory of telling Steve his name was 'Bucky Barnes' at some point last Friday night. And Steve thinks he's smart, he can figure it out.

Besides, he liked the lack of preamble. He could picture Steve trying to work and be responsible, but then his soft lips would do that little frown he'd given Bucky over the weekend and the apples of his cheeks would get all rosy.

It only took a minute. His laptop chirped, alerting him to the new message.

_To: JBBarnes@gmail.com  
From: SteveRogers@shield.com_

_It's my company, Buck. That's not how it works._

Bucky looked at the short message and huffed. So that's how it was going to be? He didn't think so.

_I don't hear you telling me not to._

Steve apparently sidestepped the conversation entirely, clearly acting like a big, old (emphasis on old) party pooper.

_Shouldn't you be in class?_

Bucky rolled his eyes. Just because he was a student didn't mean he spent all his time in class. Thing were probably different when Steve went to college like a million years ago.

_Not for two more hours. And don't change the subject. If you don't want me to send one to your work email, I could text you. But you'll have to wait until tonight so that I can borrow Clint's phone._

The response was almost immediate and Bucky laughed out loud, not minding since there was no one around.

_You often take dick pics with your friend's phone?_

Rather than tell Steve that he didn't, because that would ruin everything, he just played along and twisted the older man's words again.

_Is that your way of saying you want to see my penis?  
_

That reply was the quickest yet.

_I've already seen your penis._

Steve's emails were short and to the point, and Bucky pictured him sitting in some generically boring office, at a plain desk doing paperwork or whatever "marketing work" consisted of. He pictured a computer in front of Steve, and the man looking up every few minutes to see Bucky's emails. Steve would shake his head and give the screen a disapproving look, like mumbling something like, 'I don't have time for this, expense reports, market data, I'm a great big nerd!' but smiling whenever a new message popped up.

It was vaguely ridiculous, and easily the tamest thing he'd imagined about Steve by far, but it made his chest feel warm as he pictured it.

Bucky started typing.  
_You want to see it again?_

He hit backspace and deleted the line. He obviously wanted to come on to Steve, but the man never reacted like other college guys did. He used to text Brock with nothing more than 'wanna bone?' And Brock would be at his door in like fifteen minutes.

Bucky wanted Steve, but he couldn't even imagine saying 'bone' to that guy's face.  
He bit his lip out of habit before shrugging. 

What the hell.

_You around tomorrow? I washed your clothes._

The computer pinged pleasantly telling him that Steve responded again.

_I get home around 6:00._

Bucky thought it was interesting that his phone number had been sitting in Steve's phone for five days, and Steve had never texted him. But he had replied as soon as Bucky emailed him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but he found it interesting.

He made a mental note to send Steve a dick pic at some point. 

…

Bucky was bringing his fucking A game.

"So what," Nat's voice questioned from behind him, "you got a date with this guy?"

He went to shake his head, but she cut him off. "Hold still!"

"Sorry," He tilted his head back slightly, "It's not a date, but I'm dropping his stuff back at his place."

Nat's fingers were nimble as she tucked each neat plait of hair around each other, making the French braid in Bucky's hair extra neat and tight as per his request. Now that his hair was a few inches past his chin, mostly because he was too lazy and cheap to get it cut, it was easy to braid.

"You like him though?" He felt her fingers brush against the back of his neck as she tugged on his hair.

"I don't know, I just know that I want to get into his pants." How could Bucky like Steve? Sure the guy held his hair back and brought him groceries, but they'd barely spent any time together. He was awfully _nice_ though.

"And what does you calling me over to do your hair have to do with that? He have some sort of weird braid fetish?"

"No," Bucky actually stopped to think about it then shrugged. "Actually, I don't know. I never asked. It's strategy."

"The strategy of keeping hair out of your eyes, JB?" Bucky was pretty sure he may have just heard her roll her eyes at him.

"You should've see his apartment, Nat. All bright and white and organized. The whole place was spotless."

"So?" Clearly she didn't get it.

"So, I'm guess he likes things neat, tidy. More clean French braid, less sloppy man bun."

"Bucky," she sounded vaguely disapproving (although, to be fair, she often sounded that way when responding to Bucky), "You love your man bun. If some guy doesn't like your bun, then he doesn't deserve you."

"Oh come on Nat," he reached back to playfully poke her in the side, "I'm trying to have sex with him, not marry him. And besides, you know I love when you braid my hair."

"That's because I do such a good job, and you can't do it yourself," she leaned around and kissed him on the cheek. "Done."

Bucky shuffled off his bed and walked over to the mirror hanging on the back of his bedroom door. He looked to either side, inspecting that his hair had been braided as tightly as he had requested. He knew that it was a typically a feminine hairstyle, but he didn't think it looked anything but masculine on him (and maybe the dark stubble along his jaw helped that that). He loved when Nat braided his hair because he made it look fucking hot.

Plus, part B of his strategy was that a guy couldn't be that neat everywhere, and that he'd bet Steve liked things messy in the bedroom. He'd bet that Steve would want to dig his fingers into his neat plaits and just muss them all up.

Shit, he wanted Steve to make him sloppy.

Nat reclined back on Bucky's bunk and leaned against the wall. She watched with an arched eyebrow as Bucky pulled off his lounge pants and dropped them on the floor, leaving him in a tight pair of hot pink boxer briefs.

"So this guy is like, what, forty?" She pulled a face as if to show how gross forty actually was.

"No," he grabbed the pants and tossed them in direction of his laundry basket, "He's old but not that old. He's only thirty four."

"That's old," her lips curved down into a frown, "That's thirteen years, Bucky. Your sister is thirteen - that's like an entire Gracie lifetime."

"Yeah," Bucky turned and gave her a wicked grin, "He's super hot though."

Nat sent him one of her famous smirks, "I bet his balls are all wrinkly."

Bucky just laughed because that was ridiculous. "All balls are wrinkly. Where have you been?"

He reached into his closet and pulled on the pair of purple skinny jeans that Clint had given him for his birthday. 

Of course, he was about seventy percent sure that Nat had told Clint to get him the jeans. If it was anyone but Clint, he would've assumed it was a joke, but his best friends had seemed legitimately excited to give them to Bucky, wrapped in the newspaper he stole from the girls in 3B.

He even had underwear on under the pants, clearly signifying just how much a mature person he was. He pulled on a black Tshirt and then a black hoodie over that. His outfit looked casual, but not like he tried to look casual, and the jeans made his ass look great (thanks, Clint!), so he considered it a win.

Bucky grabbed Steve's sunglasses from the tiny nightstand next to the bunkbed, and tucked them around the collar of his Tshirt. He looked in the mirror again.

"I look hot." He turned to face Nat, still sitting on the bed, and cocked an eyebrow, "I'd do me. Would you do me?"

Natasha let out a sigh and gave Bucky the most bored look she could muster. "You're not my type, JB."

Bucky pursed him lips at her and made a kissing face. "What's your type?"

She grinned. "Heterosexual."

Well, he couldn't much argue with that.

He turned back to the mirror so that he could check himself out for a little bit longer.

"Can I borrow your phone to call an Uber? I don't want to go over there and smell like subway farts."

Normally, he wouldn't choose to splurge and forgo the subway, but he had plans to impress Steve and the subway, while convenient, was oftentimes disgusting.

Nat pulled her phone out of her pocket and passed it over to him. He did this so often that his credit card was stored as an option on her app. He grabbed his little flip phone out of his own pocket to check the address Steve had texted him that morning and inputted it into the app. He knew Steve lived downtown, but had zero memories of getting over there last Friday night, and his hangover had bothered him enough on Saturday morning that he hadn't paid much attention to the first half of the trip.

He grabbed his backpack from the floor and stuffed Steve's clothes into it. Presumptuously hoping that he'd be at Steve's place all night (getting nailed into the mattress), he added a change of clothes for himself. Maybe Steve would even make him pancakes again in the morning.

He left his schoolwork in his bag, mostly because he had a crap ton of work to do, and if he planned on spending Saturday at the library, it would be just as easy to stop on the way back from Steve's instead of going out of the way to get his stuff from his apartment first.

Nat often hung out at their place waiting for Clint, so Bucky left her behind as he headed out.

"Go get him tiger!" was called after him as he left his apartment.

Bucky's Uber pulled in front of Steve's building at 6:40. He had meant to leave a bit earlier, but he accidentally spent twenty minutes looking in the mirror at his outfit.

Bucky hadn't seen the front of the building, as he and Steve had exited through the underground garage last week, but it was fairly impressive, all big windows and a glass double door.

He was startled when an older man held the door open for him. A door man? Seriously? Well, that seemed completely unnecessary.

The lobby was a all smooth gray marble, and he couldn't see to figure out where to go, so he approached the reception desk first.

A cheerful security guard looked up from the monitors he was watching behind the desk and gave Bucky a smile. "How can I help you?"

This was too weird. No wonder Steve didn't much care for Bucky leaving a key under the mat.

"Uh, I'm visiting Steve Rogers." Yeah, visiting, like they were friends in some alternate universe and not just some random nice guy that Bucky wanted to sleep with.

Bucky handed over his ID and waited for the man to hand it back to him.

"You're name is already on Mr. Rogers's approved lists of guests so you can go right up to floor 34." He pointed out a set of elevators behind him.

Huh. That was fairly interesting. Steve put him on the list. How quaint.

"What would happen if I wasn't on the list?" Sue him, he was curious.

Luckily the guard responded like he got the question all the time. Well, Bucky figured, he probably did. "I would call Mr. Rogers from down here and tell him that he had a visitor."

Made sense. Bucky thanked the man and made his way up to Steve's floor.

Bucky knocked lightly on the door, and it opened almost immediately. 

"Hey Buck," Steve was holding the door open wide and smiling.

"Hey Stevie," he smiled back, slightly surprised and confused at the warm feeling in his chest. That was not part of the plan.

Steve reached out a hand, and lifted the sunglasses from Bucky's face and pushed them on to rest on the top of his head.

"Thought you might want them back." Bucky looked up at the man, all tall and blond and unfathomably handsome.

"They look good on you," Steve shrugged as if it was nothing - like he hadn't even been concerned about Bucky running around with his $200 pair of sunglasses (yes, Bucky had googled the price. Whatever. Don't judge him). 

Steve's hand was still near the crown of his head, and thick fingers danced over the plaits before finding the small ponytail at the nape of his neck and giving it a little tug. "I like your hair."

"I knew you would..." Bucky shrugged because he was sure of it. Without waiting for Steve to invite him in, he just pushed past the man and walked into Steve's apartment. There was a little foyer, and Bucky walked through it to the kitchen. "What smells so good?"

Steve was following him inside, locking the door behind them. "Dinner, chicken piccata." He walked past Bucky to open the door to the oven and check on what was inside. "You hungry?"

"Steve," Bucky nearly drooled when the oven opened and a slightly citrusy and herby scent wafted toward him. It smelled delicious, "I'm always hungry."

He watched as Steve moved to the big island with the stove top in the middle, and used a spoon to stir something in the pot that was sitting over a burner.

"Well, it's almost done. Plates are in the far cabinet if you want to grab a couple."

The two sat down at the table together and Steve served them each a chicken breast and something that looked like rice, but clearly wasn't. It had tiny round balls instead of grains with little green, white, and red things in them.

Ugh. He'd bet those white things were mushrooms. Steve was so old.

It tasted good enough that Bucky wasn't too concerned about the rice imposter.

They were almost finished eating when Steve had asked Bucky about one of his classes and Bucky's mouth started to feel warm. Was there something spicy in the chicken he hadn't noticed?

Steve said something about school blah blah studying, and Bucky rubbed a hand against his arm, and then his stomach.

That didn't seem to help anything, so he rubbed at his stomach a little harder. The itchy feeling came on sudden and strong and he felt very uncomfortable.

"Are there onions in the rice?" Bucky didn't even bother to wait for Steve to finish talking, just full on interrupted him.

Steve stopped talking, not looking at all put off by Bucky's rudeness and laughed, "It’s cous cous, Buck, and yes it has onions. Sorry, I know some people don't like them."

"No, I like them okay," he said slowly, thinking through it. He really did like them, he just wasn't supposed to eat them because of some BS food allergy. He scratched at his arm through his hoodie again.

Steve was looking across the table with him, eyebrows all furrowed the same way they were last week when they saw that jar of brown stuff in the fridge.

Bucky ignored the look, not worrying about Steve right now. He grabbed the glass of water near his plate and started chugging it down. His mouth felt hot and itchy.

"Buck," he could hear confusion in Steve's voice, "You okay?"

His stomach cramped up painfully, and he stood up and stumbled away from the table. He wrapped an arm tightly around his midsection. He knew the bathroom was down the hall, so he took an unsteady step in that direction.

"Buck," Steve's voice was sharp with concern, and Bucky heard the chair scrape against the floor as he quickly stood up.

He heard footsteps coming up beside him, but couldn't look in that direction as his stomach seized painfully again.

"’M gonna throw up," he mumbled, looking down at his feet, feeling nauseous.

"Oh, shit," Steve's strong arm wrapped around his middle in a strong deja-vu moment of a week ago, "Okay, kid, I got you." He all but dragged Bucky quickly down the hallway.

They made it to the bathroom, and Bucky found himself barfing, yet again, in Steve's apartment.

Bucky took a deep breath and looked at the toilet bowl in front of him. _We've got to stop meeting like this._

At least his hair wasn't in his face this time.

He heard Steve make some concerned cooing noise behind him and the sink turning off and on. It only took a moment for Steve to rub a cold washcloth on the back of his neck.

Well, this sucked; so much for looking hot and sexy and seducing Steve. It was like those stupid Spider-Man sheets all over again.

"Bucky," Steve began slowly, and Bucky felt the comforting weight of a big hand resting on his lower back and rubbing in circles, "do you, by any chance, happen to have a very serious allergy to onions?"

"Only if I eat them," he replied stubbornly as he leaned away from the toilet and slouched helplessly on the floor. One of his hands was rubbing at the opposite arm and the other at his stomach.

He watched curiously as a number of expressions filtered over Steve's face. After worry, maybe disappointment, and a little fear expressed themselves, he seemed to settle on concern.

Steve crouched down next to him, and Bucky felt a hand on what now was probably a puffy cheek. "Why didn't you say anything?"

His eyes closed, he leaned toward that hand, he opened and closed his mouth once before replying, just to see if his tongue still felt itchy. "I honestly didn't think about it. Me an' the guys don't eat or cook fancy things like onions. I didn't seem 'em in your cous so I didn't think about it."

"Cous cous," Steve corrected absentmindedly, but Bucky felt him pat the cool washcloth over his face. It felt nice.

Bucky stayed on the floor, all slumped over and leaning against the vanity, for a few minutes while Steve patted his face. The washcloth was nice, but a few times he felt Steve's fingers on the edge of the cloth brush against his skin and that felt even better.

When he was sure that his stomach was settled, he heaved a heavy sigh and pulled himself up. He scratched at his left thigh through his jeans.

Steve automatically did the same, standing close by Bucky, clearly ready to steady him again if need be.

"Well, I guess I should get going." Bucky did his best not to look too disappointed. If Steve wouldn't fuck him because he was (birthday) drunk last weekend, there was no way he'd do it like this. He scratched his stomach again.

"Bucky," Steve's lips curved so low in a frown that it made the crease between his eyebrows get deeper than Bucky had ever seen it. "I'm not letting you leave like this."

Bucky stepped around Steve to shuffle out of the bathroom, reaching behind himself to scratch at his back. "I'll be fine, Steve."

He was self-aware enough to be embarrassed. Bucky had given himself a pass last week. Surviving your twenty-first birthday was a totally legit reason for barfing at a sexy stranger's place. Onions in your delicious dinner was not.

Steve placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from exiting the bathroom. "Buck," his voice was gentle and as soft as that washcloth had been, "let me see."

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes because Steve would say that. He huffed so that Steve would be aware of his displeasure before pulling his hoodie over his head. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and it wouldn't be the last, so Bucky was more than aware what happened. He pulled off his shirt as well and dropped it to the floor.

"Well," he tried to sound blasé enough to cover his lingering embarrassment and the fact the he was very uncomfortable, "at least _you_ got me out of my clothes this time."

"Shit, Buck!" Steve looked horrified, which was just great. Bucky had hoped for a pretty extreme reaction when he took his clothes off for Steve again, but not one like this.

Without the pressure of the fabric rubbing against the hives that had made their way across his body, he felt a little bit of relief. His tight jeans were the biggest culprits so he unbuttoned and unzipped those so that he could drop them to the floor as well.

At least he had his briefs on for this. Bucky had planned on Steve only seeing him naked in sexy, non-barfing situations in the future. So far, that plan wasn't going so well. He scratched at the welts on his arms. They were itchy and uncomfortable. They weren't going to kill him, but they certainly didn't feel good.

"Bucky," Steve sounded miserable and lifted a hand towards Bucky's arm but then dropped it when he saw that there was no area of the arm to touch that didn't have hives. "I am so sorry."

Bucky shrugged, because let's be honest, before that chicken came back up, it had been delicious. All he really wanted now was to go home, figuratively lick his wounds, and recover.

"Uh," he started awkwardly, discomfort evident in his tone. Well, this was the most fucking unsexy conversion he'd ever had. "I know I came over here to drop your clothes off, but do you mind if I borrow them again? They're softer than mine and I'll be more comfortable on the subway."

"No," Steve's eyes widened and he looked even more upset, "you're not getting on the subway like this. Are you kidding? Bucky, you can borrow anything you'd like, but you're not leaving."

Well, hives usually went away after a few hours so maybe he still had a chance.

"Anything?" He tried to tease but his voice sounded more tired than playful, which again, was not part of the plan. "Does that mean you'll let me borrow your underwear?"

"If you want," Steve shrugged and completely ignored Bucky's innuendo. Stupid, sexy old man.

So he pouted. Whatever.

"Come on," Steve inclined his head towards the door, but paused, "unless you want to brush your teeth first? Your toothbrush is in that drawer."

Ignoring the fact that Steve called the toothbrush his and kept something of Bucky's (!!) in his place, Bucky nodded because that was a great idea. He'd deal with toothbrush related feelings when he he wasn't all red and itchy.

His mouth no longer tasting like vomit, Bucky followed Steve down the hallway. The older man seemed to fret around Bucky and kept his arms up in case he had to drag Bucky around again. Bucky wanted to roll his eyes, Steve was being over-dramatic. (And he was being some dumb kid walking around in his hot pink briefs but whatever.)

The guest room he had stayed in wasn't far from the bathroom, so he hadn't seen all of Steve's place and was curious as they passed a few other closed doors. Bucky wanted to be nosey and ask about them all, but his tongue felt itchy and it put a damper on his need to annoy Steve.

The door at the far end of the hall was wide open, and Bucky could see a very comfortable looking king size bed. He felt a thrill of excitement as he walked into what was obviously Steve's bedroom. The bed was huge, with a larger wooden headboard decorated with big, thick slats. The comforter was a deep navy blue, and it matched the mound of pillows piled up near the top (because of course Steve's bed was made). There was an upholstered bench at the foot of the bed with a pair of dumb old man slipped tucked beneath it. A floor length mirror with a thick wooden frame leaned against a far wall, with a matching dresser to the side. There were nightstands on either side of the bed, but the one on the right had a couple books stacked on top of it, a StarkPhone charging station, a pair of dark framed glasses , and a StarkPad.

Apparently Stevie liked to read in bed. No surprise there.

His room was tidy, but it didn't feel impersonal. It felt like Steve and Bucky thought it was weird how intimate it was to be standing in the middle of his bed room. 

"Bucky?" He heard Steve call out for him, and he hadn't even realIzed that the older man wasn't in the bedroom with him. He followed the sound of that deep voice, and found a large bathroom attached to bedroom.

Holy shit.

If he thought that the guest bathroom had been nice last weekend, clearly Steve had been holding out on him.

This one was all grays and blue with a mix of stonework in between the tile. There was a large double vanity, of which Steve was currently putzing around in one of its drawers, close to the door. Past that though, was a massive walk-in shower. The floor was covered in gray tile, but the walls were made of a dark stone. The thing was so fucking big that it didn’t even have a door on it, because apparently you just walked right into it.

Bucky was going to live in this bathroom forever.

Across from the shower was a giant jetted bathtub, easily big enough for two people. It had a large tile surround so that there would be plenty of room to just hang out and sit around the bathroom. Who does that?

"Here," Steve interrupted Bucky's thoughts by placing two small tablets in his hand along with a glass of water, "they're antihistamines. They should help."

"Last week, I thought you might be a drug dealer," Bucky smiled because what kind of person has antihistamines lying around. "This does nothing to convince me otherwise."

"Good to know what you're thinking of me, I suppose." Steve still looked worried, but he returned Bucky's smile. He gestured over to the ledge surrounding the tub, "Sit down."

Bucky shrugged because there was no reason not to, and he sat with his back to Steve. The tub surround was so big that he could sit comfortably, and he stretched his legs out in front of him. Luckily, there were only a few spots on his thighs. Mostly of the hives had been contained to his upper body.

He heard Steve behind him, but didn't expect the cooling sensation against his skin, he gasped loudly and jumped a bit.

"Shhhhh," Steve's voice attempted to calm him, "Its just aloe. It'll help the hives."

Bucky wasn't able to come up with an actual verbal response, so he managed to give Steve a sort of grunt in reply. It was a strange, confusing sensation. the gel was cool on his skin, immediately soothing the red welts on his body, but the coolness was surrounded by the warmth of Steve's hands rubbing slowly across the small of his back.

And, oh fuck, those hands.

They looked large before, when Steve had squeezed his shoulder or tugged on his hair, but now they seemed huge and strong, and surprisingly gentle. Steve rubbed aloe into his skin in big, relaxing circles. His was desperately aware of those fingertips on his skin. Steve moved upwards from his lower back towards the middle, and those hands were so big that he could even feel fingers curve along the sides, deftly moving between each of his ribs.

He moaned helplessly. His body lit up like it was on fire, not from his stupid allergic reaction but from the drag of those soft hands all over his naked back. He should have been too tired to even respond but every part of him was lit aflame. He was panting, loudly and opened mouthed because all the sudden he forgot how to breathe. His body was uncomfortable from those stupid onions, but the aloe quieted some of the pain and Steve's hands were even better, and he couldn't control himself. Steve's hands moved up to his shoulder blades and he couldn't stop the shiver his body responded with. It was the most erotic experience of his life.

He leaned back into those hands, his irritated skin objecting to the movement, but unable to stop himself. He opened his eyes, not realized he'd shut them, and looked down at his poor pink briefs stretching in earnest to contain his erection.

"Steve," he moaned loudly, feeling wrung out and conflicted against the warring sensations.

"Shhh," Steve soothed, obviously mistaking Bucky's broken tone, "it'll feel better soon. I'm sorry, Buck, so sorry. I promise this should help your skin feel better."

"No," he nearly stuttered, his eyes shut again as hands curled around his shoulders, "It’s not that."

"Do you need something?" Concern was steeped in Steve's voice, but as long as he kept his hands on his back, Bucky didn't care. "More water?"

"No," Bucky sighed, trying to ignore the uncomfortable itchiness, and just focus on the feeling of Steve touching him. He leaned a little more toward the older man, "I'm just really hard right now from all that rubbing. Any chance I could convince you I've got hives on my dick?"

"Damn it, Bucky," was growled in response, "I'm trying to help you."

Joke was on Steve though, because he didn't stop until he'd rubbed Bucky's arms, torso, and thighs as well (unfortunately, making a point to completely ignore Bucky's - and his penis’s - reactions as he did so).


	4. I'm right here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world's most amazing beta, [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) managed to get this chapter done at lightening speed. I don't know how she does it, but she's amazing. Thank you!
> 
> For everyone that left an encouraging comment, I can't say thank you enough! You're all making me so happy. (And motivated to keep writing!)
> 
>  
> 
> **Now.. AHEM... the chapter you've all been waiting for.**
> 
>  
> 
> Tomorrow, I'll be adding a very short little companion story for this chapter so make sure you've subscribed to the series and not just this story.
> 
> PS - Good and Bad news in the end note. Read it too!

Whatever was happening, it felt surprisingly domestic. 

Bucky didn't hate it. 

Steve had passed him a long-sleeved shirt, so soft and worn that it felt like butter between his fingertips. Bucky had also been given another pair of Steve's flannel sleep pants, seeing as he hadn't returned the first pair that were still stuffed in his backpack left behind in the foyer. 

After Steve had essentially made him as soft as possible, clearly still worried about his moment-ruining hives, he set Bucky up on his giant, sectional couch with a glass of water and the television remote. 

"I'm going to go clean up dinner, and then I'll be right back," Steve's thumb gently brushed across Bucky's cheek. Steve may have been checking for puffiness, but Bucky didn’t mind as his eyes briefly closed during the touch. "You just relax." 

The living room had a large flat screen TV on the wall, situated directly in front of a giant sectional couch that Bucky could easily sprawl his whole body on of course. The place had an open floor plan though, so he could hear Steve moving around in the kitchen behind him. The kitchen was wide and open, and the change from carpeting to hardwood was all that differentiated the separate areas of the space. 

Bucky heard the sink running and the dishwasher being loaded while he flipped over to Steve's Netflix account. Rather than look for something to watch, he spent his time scrolling through all of the "recently watched" shows and movies because he was a nosey little shit. 

"Hey, how's your stomach feeling?" He heard Steve voice but didn't bother turning around, see as he was much too comfortable to move. 

Bucky thought about it. His stomach had felt settled after the initial puking, and hadn't seemed angry since. "It's fine now." 

"Okay, good." He listened to some more banging around the kitchen, and the fridge opened and closed. "You need something in your stomach, something with protein. I'm making you an omelet. You like eggs?" 

"That's fine," Bucky shrugged because if the man wanted to feed him, he wasn't going to complain. He wasn't sure if he and Steve were 'friends' exactly, seeing as they'd only been together twice and both times had Bucky making a fool of himself. He knew they weren't one night stands, seeing as they hadn't even slept together. But whatever they were? He wasn’t going to fight it if it meant Steve kept feeding him like this. "But if you're making omelets, you should know that I have a pretty bad onion allergy." 

"Damn it, Bucky." 

He threw his head back, bumping against the cushion on the back of the couch, and started laughing. His own laughter clearly overshadowed the frustrated noise that Steve had just made. 

"You know, sometime we should spend time together when you're not getting sick." Steve's light tone made it sound like an off-hand comment but Bucky reveled in it for a moment. He wondered if Steve knew how he could interpret those words. 

"All I hear is you saying that we should spend more time together." Bucky was making it more than clear what he heard, and he wanted Steve to know it. He wasn't sure if Steve was being intentionally frustrating by not replying, but either way, the older man said nothing until he joined Bucky in the living room. 

Steve sat next to Bucky on the couch, but still with a few feet of space between them and handed him a plate and fork. 

"Just so you know, that omelet contains eggs, cheese, peppers, tomatoes, and no onions." He frowned a bit as he looked in Bucky's direction. "Do you have any other allergies I should know about?" 

Bucky finished swallowing his first bite. It was as good as the fancy chicken, "Nope, that's the only one." 

"Thank goodness for that," Steve grumbled in reply as he made himself more comfortable. He leaned back into the cushions and glanced at the Netflix home screen. "Did you find something to watch?" 

Bucky settled on some three hour long action movie because choreographed explosions were all he ever really looked for in movies. He finished his second dinner, and set the plate and fork down on the coffee table. 

Bucky looked over to see Steve relaxed. He looked comfortable and there was a small smile playing at his lips. 

Bucky bit his lip for a moment before slowly moving his body closer to the older man's. Steve either didn’t notice or ignored it, because he did nothing as Bucky situated himself closer over the next fifteen minutes. As their legs finally touched, Bucky leaned in and placed his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve held still as Bucky shuffled around, jostling both of their bodies. 

"Are you comfortable yet?" Steve's eyes glanced at him before returning to the screen. Bucky was sixty percent sure that there was something fond mixed into Steve's exasperation. 

"Almost." He took a deep breath and looked hard at Steve and around the room. This could be his chance. 

Bucky scratched at his arm absentmindedly, out of nerves more than anything else, before Steve batted his hand away. Oh right, hives. He felt his heart beat kick up a notch and his palms get a little clammy. Could he just..? 

Fuck it. 

Bucky full on climbed into Steve's lap. Steve made a surprised-sounding strangled noise, but Bucky ignored it as he focused on his own comfort. Steve's body was so _big_ and so _warm_ , and kind of intoxicating. Bucky leaned back against that broad, hard chest, curling his own legs under him, and tucked his head under Steve's chin. He could still see the TV, but couldn't really focus on the movie on account of OMG. 

"… and now?" Steve practically choked out the word. 

Bucky shifted a little more, accidentally on purpose making sure his ass was positioned tightly against Steve's groin. 

"Yup," Bucky popped the 'p' on the word with a large smile on his face. He felt like he was right where he was supposed to be. Feeling surrounded by Steve's body was surprisingly comforting, and he felt that same wiggly feeling in his chest from earlier. (It was probably just more hives.) 

All of a sudden, something clicked and Bucky realized that that dumb fluttery warm feeling had been directly related to Steve each time. 

Shit. 

He was just supposed to sleep with the guy, not have feelings for him. 

Damn it. How had Natasha figured it out before he had? 

It's not that that was a bad thing, he was just surprised. He didn't really know much about Steve. All he knew was that the guy was just so _nice_. And that he was thirteen years older than him... which, when he thought about it, was kind of hot. (Mostly because Steve really seemed to be much more competent than the guys he normally dated). 

"Buck," Steve started. He hadn't pushed Bucky away, but hadn't made any move to embrace him either. Steve's hands were still fisted at his sides, pointedly not touching Bucky at all. 

Which was definitely a shame, because now Bucky had knowledge of just how nice those hands were. 

"Watch the movie, Stevie," Bucky cut off anything he was about to say, because he didn't want to hear it. He was warm, soft, comfortable, and no longer itchy, and no one was going to make him move. 

 

….. 

 

Bucky woke up pleasantly embraced by his favorite cloud. He could imagine that Steve's bed was even more comfortable, but until he found a way into it, he was stuck in the guest room. It was hard to be annoyed that Steve had insisted on him staying over though; that mattress made it more than worth it. 

He stumbled into the kitchen, sleep in his eyes and Steve's pajamas still on his body. 

"Morning, Buck," Steve, as per usual, was making breakfast. "You liked pancakes so much last week, I figured you wouldn't mind them again." There was a steaming mug of coffee next to him, and Steve took a long, happy sip. 

His eyes lit up, "I fucking love pancakes, Steve." 

"Oh, okay then," Steve looked momentarily surprised by the vehemence of his statement, but the expression changed into something pleased as Steve served pancakes onto a plate and set them in front of the stool at the edge of the counter. 

"You're going to spoil me," He made the comment off-hand, not meaning anything by it, even if it was kind of true. Steve kept feeding him, and only occasionally poisoning him, and it felt nice. He didn't have anything to give Steve in return, that much was obvious, but it didn't stop the older man. 

"I just," Steve's cheeks warmed with that dark pink that Bucky liked so much, and it continued all the way up to his ears, "like taking care of you." 

"I know." Rather than totally embarrass Steve or say something snarky back at him, Bucky just nodded because he liked it too and he didn't want to mess that up. 

Steve smiled at him, looking away from the pancakes at over at him like Bucky was something special. 

"Or you like lulling me into a false sense of security before sneaking more onions into my food." Okay, so maybe he couldn't turn off the snark. Oh well, Bucky Barnes ladies and gentlemen. 

Rather than get mad, Steve just laughed and rolled his eyes, and the smile stayed present while he went back to flipping pancakes. 

There was a stack of papers on one side of the counter near him and an opened spiral-bound planner. Bucky looked at the neat handwriting, and it was clear that he was looking at Steve's work schedule. He thought again about Steve mentioning his poor work/life balance because it appeared that Steve had been working even before breakfast on a Saturday morning. 

Bucky took another bite of pancake, but used his fingers to flip the planner around so that it was facing him and he could read Steve's upcoming schedule. 

"So," Steve turned off the burner and served himself some pancakes. He leaned back against the counter behind him, and watched Bucky over the island, one hand holding up his plate and the other holding a fork. "What are you up to today?" 

"Homework," Bucky pulled a face, "unfortunately. I'm going to spend most of the day at the library." 

Steve nodded, "Well, I can give you a ride back to your place after breakfast. It's been a week, you need to stop at the grocery on the way?" 

Bucky would gladly take a ride home. Sure, he planned on going directly to the library originally, but getting to spend more time in the car with Steve would be worth it. 

"Why Steve," he looked over slyly, "So you can buy more onions?" 

"You're never going to let that go, huh?" Steve looked contemplative for a moment. "You know, I have nothing to be embarrassed about, you didn't tell me." 

"What was that?" Bucky cleared his throat. "All I'm hearing is, 'Oh, I got Bucky out of his clothes twice now, but still didn't seal the deal'. I have all the reasons to be embarrassed." 

"Oh my god, Buck," Steve's eyes shined with amusement, even as he made a fruitless attempt at a stern tone. "You are such a child." 

"You're just jealous." 

Steve did stop at the grocery store before taking Bucky back to his apartment. The parking lot was surprisingly crowded for a Saturday morning, and they had to park a few storefronts down. Bucky, naturally, got distracted by a window display at the clothing store two over from the grocery. 

That was how Bucky found himself unpacking bags of groceries into his fridge, and then changing into a new pair of $200 jeans. 

…. 

Wednesday night, Bucky found himself sprawled over the love seat, with his legs hanging out the side. Clint was on the couch, and the two were drinking cheap beer while watching the new episode of Dog Cops. Clint had been waiting all week for the show. 

Bucky's stomach growled. He should probably make dinner, or at least a hot pocket. 

"Ask your boyfriend to order us a pizza." When the show switched over to a commercial, Clint grinned and looked over at Bucky. 

It really did seem like a perfect night for pizza. 

"He's not my boyfriend," Bucky couldn't address the other half of Clint's request because pizza did sound like a great idea. 

"Really?" Clint looked skeptical and shrugged, "I mean, I know he's not actually your boyfriend, but you said you liked him." 

"Yeah," Bucky agreed defensively, having admitted into to Clint the previous weekend. "But we're not dating or anything." 

"I don't know," Clint looked like he was thinking about it. "You were together the last two weekends." 

"But we didn't go on dates." 

"I guess you're right," Although Clint didn't look completely convinced. "But either way, you should ask him to get us a pizza." 

"What makes you think he'd actually do it?" 

"Well," Clint sat up straight, "he sure likes to buy you food. This is like the same thing. Also, we both know pay day isn't for two more days so we're certainly not going to be able to do it ourselves." 

Bucky considered it. That part was true. He was holding onto the $4 left in his checking account as long as he could. 

"Oh, I know!" Clint's eyes lit up and he bounced on the couch. "Tell him you'd blow him for a pizza! It's the perfect plan." 

Bucky smirked and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and started to text. 

**JBB:** Clint says he'll blow U if U get us pizza 

Bucky was not at all surprised with Steve's responded quickly. 

**Sexy Steve:** Why would I want a blowjob from your roommate? 

**JBB:** U want 1 from me instead? 

Bucky was disappointed when he didn't get a response. Oh well, he tried. It was probably a douchey thing to do to ask someone to get you a pizza. That was probably something that Brock would do. Hey, at least Bucky offered blow jobs from him and Clint in return. That was something. 

"What'd he say?" Clint looked all intrigued and excited, and Bucky was sorry to let him down. 

"He didn't respond." 

"Awww man," Clint flopped back down on the couch and Bucky did the same. Their pizza dreams were dashed, but at least Dog Cops was back on. 

Thirty minutes later, Clint was awfully surprised when someone knocked on their door, and he found a delivery man there holding a large pizza box. 

Bucky grinned, all wiggly inside, and grabbed his phone again. 

**JBB:** Thx Stevie 

**Sexy Steve:** No problem, Buck 

 

….

Bucky had never been to Steve's office before, but it had been easy enough to google it. They only had one location, in downtown NYC, so it was easy to find. It was a little ways off campus, but with leaving a bit early and transferring from the bus to the subway, he got there easily in a half hour. He normally had classes all day Friday, but his professor was sick so class had been cancelled for the first half of the day. 

The building was like any of the other nondescript high rises in the area, housing many different offices, but the Internet told him that Shield was located on floors 12 through 15. He had a little bit of a plan, which was something along the lines of 'walk around and ask vague questions until you find where Steve sits.' So, sure, he hadn't thought this out too much, but he figured he had enough of a plan that it would work out. 

The lobby of the building was pretty generic and gray, but Bucky approached the main desk and told the very bored looking employee that he was there for Shield. His license was checked and he digitally signed some visitors log, before he was waved back. 

"Second elevator on the right," a voice sounding as bored as the worker looked had told him, point in the direction. 

See, easy enough. 

The elevator opened into Shield's lobby, and Bucky was suitably impressed. The place had so much more personality than the generic building first floor, and seemed so reminiscent of the feel of Steve's apartment that it brought a small smile to his lips. 

The floor was a dark hardwood, but the walls were a mix of bright blue on the bottom, fading into a light blue as they met the ceiling. The ceiling had exposed rafters and were painted in darker tones. There was a seating area to the left, with a couch and two comfortable looking chairs, all bright red, another of of Shield's signature colors. Between the chairs and the couch was a low coffee table, with metal hairpin legs and a light colored wood top. On the wall immediately behind the couch was a huge six foot high shield on the wall. The company's logo was a mix of blue and white concentric circles and a red star in the middle. It was clearly made of something like acrylic, as it protruded out of a wall by a few inches and the backlighting behind it made it stand out. 

It was the other side of the office that was his favorite, Bucky decided. 

The right side of the office was perfect, he decided. 

All along the wall were large expensive looking frames of artwork and ad campaigns, presumably work by Shield. Each frame was about four feet high and they were arranged in a row all the way along the wall. 

Bucky looked at the first frame (an ad for Stark Technology) and then looked to the second. The second frame made his mouth go dry. 

Shit. 

Bucky's eyes widened slightly at he stared at the large poster of Steve wearing nothing but a very tiny pair of American flag briefs in front of a plain, white background His large bulge was prominently displayed behind the red and white stripes. The pose wasn't even remotely natural, body glistening with oil or something to make him look shiny and wet. Steve's head was turned, giving the camera a lovely view of his strong profile and jawline, but his body was partially angled forward, so that the viewer could see every single one of those beautiful, rippling muscles. His head was tipped towards the ceiling and his back was arched just so. The curve in his spine highlighted his glorious oiled up pectoral muscles and made them practically shine as the angle put them right in the direction of whatever light source the photographer had been using. Those perfect dark, rosy nipples stood out hard and erect from his pale skin. 

Bucky held back a moan. 

Barely able to draw his eyes away from those stupid, unbelievable tits, his eyes wandered over and past those sculpted abdominals until he saw the thick elastic band of those, frankly pornographic, underwear around Steve's obscenely tiny waist. He immediately recognized the logo and matched it to the logo in the bottom corner of the poster. 

Holy shit. 

There had apparently been a few things that Steve had neglected to mention. Like, oh say for example, that Steve apparently modeled for MarvelUnder. Did he pose in their actual clothes too? Or just their super expensive, fancy, athletic underwear? 

It was then Bucky realized, with a strange mix of discomfort and horniness, that he recognized those oiled up abs from the billboard he passed when he and Clint went off campus. Steve's face hadn't been included, since it was a completely gratuitous display of six pack abs, embroidered logos, and bulge, but, holy crap, that was definitely Steve. 

Bucky knew that bulge. 

Bucky loved that bulge. 

Bucky had assumed it had been Photoshopped. 

Steve was that bulge. 

Double holy shit. 

It was at this moment that Bucky realized that he was probably being entirely creepy. He was just some rando standing in the middle of this open lobby like an idiot, gawking and partially drooling at some stupid poster. (More like stupidly beautiful, but whatever.) 

The lobby area gave way to a large open floor plan. Past the lobby, noted by a change from dark hardwood to a light blue carpet, there were a number of cubicles arranged throughout the space and what looked like offices along the back wall. The framed posters went all the way down the wall. Not that Bucky could look past that second poster. 

In the middle of the lobby was a large, rectangular reception desk. The vase of flowers on the far edge of it made him smile. 

Bucky shook his head once, trying to ignore the nipples staring at him from that poster. 

As Bucky took a step toward the large reception desk in the middle of the space, he looked over at the man sitting there. 

His immediate thought was that the guy was cute; that he was an attractive man. What did the other people who worked here look like? Was everyone that worked here good looking? Even if this was the only attractive person, this was clearly the first person Steve saw every day. The guy that literally greeted him at the door. What if he brought Steve coffee every morning? 

Steve loved coffee. 

Bucky wasn't normally this insecure, but something about Steve left him a little off balance. He hadn't quite realized it until this moment. 

It wasn't the age difference exactly, but it was just hard to comprehend the fact that Steve, who was the most gorgeous person he'd ever laid his eyes on, clearly ran some big successful, hotshot company, and Bucky? Well, Bucky was attractive physically, and he considered himself fairly personable, but he was just a college student who literally slept in a bunk bed. 

Steve was nothing like the other guys on campus whom he'd dated (...not that they were dating). The last guy he'd been with was kind of a gigantic douche bag (thanks for nothing, Brock. You deserved whoever gave you crabs.) but at least he and Bucky both had crappy campus jobs. He hadn't been out of his element when they'd been together. 

But Brock was gross. Steve wasn't. And so help him, Bucky was extremely attracted to Steve's sheer competence. He didn't plan on admitting it out loud, but he was pretty sure that it'd be easy to jerk himself off to the thought of Steve in one of those expensive suits business people wore, saying buzzwords like 'synergy' and 'thought leadership.' 

Fuck. Success was sexy. 

Bucky steeled himself and reminded himself that this had seemed like a good idea. He genuinely like liked Steve (and there was the age thing again. Bucky couldn't even think mature words like 'was interested in'. Nope. His mind supplied him with the eloquent 'like liked'. That was embarrassing.) Steve really had mentioned that he'd like to see Bucky more (well, Bucky had interpreted it that way), and Bucky was going to make that happen. He took a few more steps until he was standing directly in front of the large marble topped desk, and the man sitting behind it. 

The receptionist was older than Bucky (but who wasn't in Steve's world?) but definitely a year or three younger than Steve. He had bright blond hair and was dressed smartly in navy slacks and a cornflower blue sweater, with a gray collared shirt and navy tie beneath it. 

He sat down the pen he had in one hand and swiveled his chair away from the computer screen to his right and looked right at Bucky. 

Before Bucky could say anything, he was greeted with a bit of an accent. "We actually don't accept in-person internship applications anymore, but you can apply on the 'opportunities' section on the Shield website." 

Shit. This was a stupid idea. So stupid. 

The man hadn't even been patronizing, his voice was amicable even… it's just that Bucky was only 21 years old and cursed with the stupid Barnes-baby-face ™ that de-aged him another few years whenever he was clean shaven. 

And he was wearing a backpack. Like a fucking teenager. 

Of course the good looking receptionist thought he'd been there about some internship. 

Although, Bucky's mind wandered a bit, would he get to be Steve's intern specifically? Getting Steve coffee? Answering his phone calls? It didn't sound particularly glamorous, but there was something inherently enticing about Steve ordering him around. Telling him to bend over, telling him to taking off his clothes…This was not the time. He was already making an ass of himself, and he certainly didn't need to make it worse by getting a hard on in the middle of it. 

The receptionist gave him a mild, curious smile. 

Get it together, Barnes. 

"No, um," Bucky cleared his throat awkwardly. He was definitely making an ass of himself, "I'm here to see Steve." 

"Steve?" The blond looked back to the computer screen, tapping a few buttons on the keyboard, and it took Bucky a moment to realize that he was asking for a last name. 

Of course he was asking for a last name. Steve was a super common name and it didn't matter that it was Steve Rogers who owned the place, there were probably at least one or two other Steves here. Steve was a grown up professional name, like William or James (he mentally grimaced at that) or Mr. Beaumont. 

"Rogers," he filled in quietly, glancing down at the toes of his dirty pair of gray Chuck Taylor's and red skinny jeans. At least the jeans were clean. Well, he thought they were, he'd grabbed them off of the floor but they smelled fresh. 

"Do you have an appointment?" 

"Um, no," he repeated as he felt flustered. 

This had been a really stupid idea. Of course he didn't have an appointment. He knew that Steve didn't have anything scheduled until 2:30 though, because Steve acted like he was a hundred years old and used a traditional paper planner in addition to the calendar on his phone. Bucky hadn't been snooping, not at all, but Steve had left the planner wide open on the kitchen counter after making some notes in the margin of this week and just left it sitting out. It's not that he was actively trying to memorize Steve's schedule, but he was curious enough that he'd looked at it long enough to remember what was on it. 

His boyfriend- well, not his boyfriend… they hadn't had that talk yet. Bucky just liked when Clint had said it and his mind kept hopefully filling it in when thinking of Steve. Bucky had no idea when that was going to happen, but he didn't plan on bringing it up until Steve did. They hadn't said anything about being exclusive, or even dating unexclusively. Bucky hadn't been seeing anyone else, but he was too nervous to ask Steve if he'd been with anyone. So they were dating? Did it count as dating though? They last time they were together, they had passed some stupid store window and Bucky had been distracted by the clothes in the window display so Steve pulled him inside. Then, Steve had bought him some ridiculously expensive two hundred-some dollar pair of jeans because they made his ass look great (which they absolutely did), but Bucky wasn't exactly sure if walking past a store and then buying jeans with the person you're walking with counted as a date. 

Then Steve had brought him groceries again. Obviously that hadn't been a date, but it had been nice and actually kind of fun. 

So, his not-boyfriend… or in Steve's case would it be not-manfriend? It probably changes once you're either out of middle school, or at least out of college… or, really, out of your twenties, he supposed. His not-partner? 

Anyway, so his guy-he-was-kind-of-thinking-that-he-was-seeing-but-incredibly-attracted-to had the next hour free, Bucky knew that, so he hadn't made any kind of appointment. Plus, seeing as his brain had just decided this was a good idea a few hours ago, it was pretty spontaneous. Not to mention that calling ahead to schedule time with your person-who-rubbed-you-with-aloe-but-won't-sleep-with-you for seemed a little ridiculous. 

"Um no," Bucky, who currently hated himself, he decided, because he literally just repeated that not even remotely intelligent phrase for the third time. "Lunch," he added awkwardly, "I brought him lunch." 

"Oh, okay." The receptionist gave a quick nod, seemingly satisfied with that response, he then watched Bucky squirm a bit awkwardly, "You can leave it with me and I will call his assistant to bring it to him." 

Bucky, now a whopping 80% sure he was making an ass out of himself, swung has backpack off one shoulder and around to his front. He unzipped the main compartment and pulled out a plastic container. 

This was a bad idea. 

He didn't even have name brand Tupperware. It was just a generic plastic container- it wasn't even the Ziplock brand, which was cheaper than Tupperware, but still a real brand. Nope. It was the generic, off brand, cheap-o plastic that probably had the grocery store's name on it somewhere. And he didn't even buy it. Clint's mom had sent them cookies a few weeks ago and they kept the container, because why not. 

And now Bucky was bringing Steve, of the small flag briefs, some crappy macaroni and cheese in store brand plastic-ware. 

What was he doing? 

At the sight of the plastic container, the receptionist's eyebrows raised. 

"Where are you delivering from?" 

"Uh, don't worry about getting anyone for Steve," Bucky flailed awkwardly for a second. This was not worth it. He was just looking ridiculous and feeling all out of sorts. He certainly wasn't a delivery boy and he didn't want any rando passing off his cheap imitation ziplock container. He stuffed the container back in his bag momentarily, because he felt even more out of place holding it out in front of himself, "I'll just text him." 

If Steve didn't know the stupid lunch came from him, then he probably wouldn't even eat it. (Although the fact that Steve would eat anything Bucky made for him, he was sure, made his chest get a warm, fluttery feeling). And if Steve didn't eat the macaroni, then Bucky wasted a big chunk of his day. 

Therefore, this was happening. Even if it was a dumb idea. 

"Sure," Mr. Reception gave him an amused look "You do that." 

**JBB:** I can't get past ur cute guard dog 

It took about 30 second before Bucky's phone tweeted, notifying him of Steve's text in response. See, thirty seconds. He knew Steve wasn't busy. 

**Sexy Steve:** What? 

**Sexy Steve:** I don't have a dog. 

**JBB:** @ ur office, u jerk. receptionist says I need appt 2 C U. 

Bucky had a horrible moment where his stomach turned upside down a bit at the thought that maybe this was a bad idea for another reason. Steve had never asked Bucky to go to work with him before. Maybe he was one of those people who kept a firm line between 'work' and 'pleasure.' What if Bucky just crossed some huge line? What if he really was being completely inappropriate, and Steve actually got pissed at him? He was sure he annoyed Steve occasionally, and sure he frustrated him too (sometimes intentionally), but Bucky was pretty sure he never actually really angered Steve. What if that's what was going to happen? 

He should just turn around at go. 

But he already told Steve he was here, and Mr. R could totally confirm that some non-intern had been loitering with knock off plastic goods. 

A few minutes later Bucky was able to stop panicking because he saw Steve turn the corner of the end of the office and walk down the hall towards the front where he had been waiting. 

"Bucky!" Steve's exclamation seemed loud in the relative quiet of the open office. There were some employees at their desks and some milled around, chatting quietly with coffee cups in their hands, but everyone's eyes quickly darted towards their CEO as his long strides led him quickly through their space. 

Steve was doing that stupid smile where the whole room looked brighter because of it, but he looked surprised. 

"Hiya Steve," Bucky suddenly felt relief along with a mix of shyness as Steve approached him. He'd never just shown up at anyone's place of business before (Brock's didn't count. He worked at the Campus Dining Center and Bucky had to eat. It wasn't like he went there specifically searching him out.) 

"Sorry about that, Pietro," Steve smiled genially at the other blond. 

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Rogers." Mr. Pietro gave a smile right back at his boss, but there's also curiosity written all over his face. Bucky doubted Steve even noticed it. 

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Stevie," Bucky taunted, his voice teasing. "Besides we were just busy talking about the open internship position." 

It wasn't lost on Bucky how so much of his discomfort and awkward fell away when he was faced with a happy Steve. 

"Is that right?" Steve crossed his massive forearms in front of his chest, but his face was pure amusement. "You thinkin' about being an intern, Buck?" 

"No," Bucky scoffed and tried to give Steve his most outraged look, "I would not want to work for the guy who runs this place." 

Pietro face looked as fascinated as it did when this conversation started. 

"Oh yeah?" Steve cocked an eyebrow, "And why is that?" 

"Because," Bucky raised his voice a bit, knowing it'd carry through the open office space. He couldn't help it. His constant need to tease Steve had become his ultimate goal. It's literally usurped everything else in his life. He was pretty sure that nothing else in his entire world had ever been this much fun. "What kind of narcissistic asshole puts up a half naked poster of themselves in the lobby of their own company?!" 

Steve let out a short laugh, seemingly unable to contain it. He gave Bucky a stern look, or at least attempted to because his amused smile wasn't going anywhere, "I'll have you know that was one of our most successful ad campaigns." 

"I can see why," he muttered quietly in response. Bucky stepped around the desk and took a step towards Steve and announced, "What it is, is sexual harassment." 

Bucky stepped into Steve's space, their bodies half a foot apart. He placed both of his hands lightly on Steve's chest and slid them gently up before letting them rest directly over those strong pectorals. Even in Steve's perfectly tailored dress shirt, those muscles still looked like they could break out at any time. Bucky looked upwards at Steve, and gave him a little pout. 

"You should probably take it down," Bucky purred, "But I'd be happy to hold onto it for safe keeping." 

Bucky was slightly surprised that Steve didn't make him move his hands away. There wasn't anything too too provocative about where they were placed, but the two of them were standing in the middle of his office. In fact, Steve was grinning as Bucky touched him. 

When had he come so tactile with Steve? That first weekend, there had been some friendly touches, but nothing like this. Then there was last weekend. He could remember feeling Steve's hands rub on him, and then their bodies together on the couch. But now, thanks to that stupid poster an eyeful of nearly naked Steve, Bucky found himself wanting to put his hands on Steve and touch him anywhere and everywhere. 

"And where would you put it?" Steve cocked an amused eyebrow. 

"I'd hang it over my bed," Bucky literally batted his eyelashes. 

Hell, when had he ever done that before? 

Rather than be impressed by Bucky's sheer sexiness, Steve laughed out loud. "We both know," he snickered again, "that there is not enough room over your bed, Bucky." 

Bucky pouted, more intensely than he had a moment ago, "Then I'll hang it on the wall." 

Steve's hands were at his shoulders suddenly, giving them a light squeeze. "And what," Steve eyed him critically, "would Clint think?" 

Bucky huffed and pulled himself out of Steve's space, hands falling away from his chest and Steve's falling from his shoulders, "You're no fun." 

Steve was laughing though. He seemed thoroughly amused. 

"Well, now that you've accused me of harassing my whole staff, you gonna tell me what you're doing here?" 

"Oh ummmm," Bucky gave him a sheepish smile and pulled the container out of his bag again, "I made you lunch." 

"You," that look of surprise was back all over his big dumb face, "...you made me lunch?" 

"Yeah, well," Bucky tried to shrug it off like this wasn't just a huge effing deal. Like he hadn't just shown up at Steve's place of business, where Steve was the big boss. Like Steve wasn't some 34 year old underwear model for Marvel fucking Under, and Bucky hadn't just turned 21. Like he hadn't just publicly outed whatever the hell they were doing together. "Class was canceled today so I had time and thought you might be hungry." 

The surprised look on Steve's face turned into something fond. He rested a hand lightly on Bucky's hip for a moment, as well as pressed the side of his face to Bucky's hair. It wasn't a kiss, not quite, but Bucky knew that Steve's lips had just brushed against his hair and it made his stomach flip a bit. 

"That's real sweet of you, Buck." His voice was quiet, but Bucky liked the warm honey quality of it. 

Bucky felt his cheeks warm a bit, and he scowled to try and hide the blush. 

"You've got good timing," Steve's expression shifted back to his normal friendly smile, "If it was any other day this week, I wouldn't have been able to have lunch with you." 

"Yeah, I know," Bucky was thankful for the quick change in subject, as he stood up straighter and rights his backpack on his shoulders. 

"You know?" Steve looked curious. 

"Duh," Bucky answered obstinately, "You left your planner open on the counter last weekend." 

Something in Steve's eye shone a bit, and he was back to looking amused, "You snoopin', Buck?" 

"Oh my god, Steve," Bucky rolled his eyes, "You are so old. If you just used your phone like a normal person, I wouldn't have read your stupid planner slash agenda slash diary." Yes, he actually said 'slash' out loud, hoping that Steve wasn't too old to know what it meant. 

Steve shook his head, but put a friendly arm over Bucky's shoulders and turned him so that he was facing away from the reception desk. 

"Re-route my calls to Peg for the next hour, please." Steve might be the boss, but Bucky watched as he smiled at the blond before leading Bucky out of his space. 

"Sure thing, Mr. Rogers." Pietro looked curiously over the two receding figures. 

"Now, let's go eat the lunch you made for me." Steve led them over to the mass of cubicles, "I can show you around the place too." 

"Anymore naked photos of you hanging up that I should know about?" Bucky let himself slightly lean into Steve's body, so their sides were touching. 

"Don't think so, Buck." But he chuckled in response. 

"I'm going to tell Clint that your bulge is photoshopped." 

Bucky felt Steve's body shake as he began to laugh loudly in response. 

Slightly annoyed that his threat was met with nothing but laughter, he narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to tell everyone that your bulge is photoshopped." He lifted the hand not holding the container and made a vague gesture towards all the offices and cubes. 

When Steve didn't respond, Bucky looked up at him and noticed the pink all the way up to his ears. 

"What?" Bucky hissed and poked Steve hard in the side, but didn’t get a response. "You're redder than usual." 

Bucky poked him harder in the side for a second time, and Steve shook his head and cleared his throat awkwardly, "The uhhh, the art department here did the photo editing. They would've done any of the..." 

Steve trailed off, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going, and Bucky tried his best to hold in his laughter. "Don't worry Stevie," he giggled, "Your secret is safe with me." 

Bucky pressed his side more against Steve, and he felt a light squeeze on his shoulder from the arm wrapped around them. 

Bucky let Steve lead him through the open office space, and tried to pay attention. He wanted to say that he listened to Steve as "such and such department" and "so and so's office" were pointed out, but he was too busy being focused on the feelings of their bodies next to each other. Steve's arm was loosely around his shoulders, the contact felt nothing more than friendly, but Bucky wanted to shiver when he felt the cloth of Steve's sleeve come into contact with the back of his neck, and every few minutes Steve squeezed his shoulder lightly. Something about it was intoxicating. He absently noted all the heads turning to curiously look at the as the roamed through the space. It was decorated nicely and when they turn the corner, the whole back wall was floor to ceiling windows, filling the whole place with bright, natural light. 

Steve steered his body to the left and they were suddenly in a large, open kitchen. There was a fridge next to a sink and a long counter. Two vending machines were at the far end of the counter, near a microwave and dishwasher. 

There were six tables arranged opposite of the counter, and each one surrounded by four or five chairs. Seeing as Bucky had shown up right at lunch time, five of the six tables were occupied and Steve's employees chatted among themselves. Bucky was sure that he stood out from all their smooth business casualness, but Steve smiled at him before he dropped his arm away from Bucky's shoulders. 

Bucky told himself that he wasn't disappointed about that. That would be dumb. 

Steve made small talk with a couple of people near the fridge before they exited the kitchen and his attention was back to Bucky. 

Steve held out his hand, and for a second Bucky's heart sped up because he thought Steve would take his… But then Steve just nabbed the container from his hand and placed it into the microwave. 

"We can eat in my office," Steve tilted his head towards Bucky, but then hesitated, "Or we can eat out here if you like." 

"What do you usually do?" He was curious. And he liked seeing Steve in his element. 

"Usually in my office," he shrugged, "I typically work through lunch." 

"You work too much." 

Bucky thought he may have gone over the line a bit with that one, he knew how much Shield meant to Steve, (he also noticed, rather uncomfortably, how many heads turned to swivel directly at him when he said that out loud) but Steve looked directly at Bucky. His eyes softened a little when he saw Bucky's expression. 

"Don't worry about it, Bucky." He pointed to a drawer. "Grab two forks, would you?" 

He did so as Steve removed the container from the microwave and then passed them over. Bucky followed Steve out of the kitchen and rounded a corner until they approached his office. 

It was large but welcoming, Steve's desk on the far end with an expensive-looking computer resting on the left side of it, and a messy stack of papers on the center. There was a large mug resting on an honest-to-goodness coster, some pens littering the surface, and what looked like Steve's dumb planner. Bucky noted how comfortable the big, plush desk chair behind it looked; much more comfortable that the two simple chairs facing the desk on the opposite side, clearly meant for visitors. One wall was all windows that let in bright light, and the other was painted a light blue, with a giant white board over it (covered in Steve's neat handwriting.) Near the door where Bucky had entered were two comfortable-looking chairs and a coffee table in front of them. There was also a sideboard along the wall that had some bottles of alcohol sitting on top. The room was a mixture of gentle textures and seemed just right for Steve. 

Bucky followed him as he walked further into his office. Steve walked all the way to the far wall, and leaned against the back of his desk, ass slightly resting on the surface. 

"Come on then," Steve inclined his head to the left and Bucky grinned. He followed suit and hopped up so he was sitting on Steve's desk. Sure, it had his computer and a bunch of work scattered across it, but it was giant and there was plenty of room for Bucky to drop his ass onto it. 

Steve set the lid on the container down behind them, as well as one of the forks. 

Bucky watched as he stuck a fork into the abnormally colored yellow noodles and took a bite. It couldn't have been good, he decided. Steve probably ate much better lunches than this; probably eating adult things like kale (barf) or quinoa (gross) or walnuts. Steve probably had very grown up lunches. 

It wasn't the store brand, and it wasn't just Kraft. Bucky had went to the store and purchased it himself. He had paid an extra dollar to get the slightly fancier boxed Mac that included shells instead of elbow noodles. He had figured Steve was too fancy of a guy for just elbow noodles. That being said, the container looked like it was still full of artificial cheese and Bucky wondered if he should be embarrassed, if this had been a really dumb decision, if Steve even wanted those noodles that came from a box. 

But here he was, eating Bucky's stupid macaroni and cheese and smiling at Bucky like Bucky had just given him the world. 

Bucky grinned back and Steve put his fork back into the container and nabbed some more noodles. He held the fork gently up to Bucky's mouth, and Bucky paused a minute to look at the warmth in Steve's eyes, before he leaned forward and and took the offered bite. 

Despite the fact that Bucky had been the one to provide lunch, Steve had seemed overjoyed that Bucky was willing to share with him. 

They traded bites, the second fork not once being used, as Steve took turns taking one for himself and feeding the second to Bucky. 

It was, Bucky mused thoughtfully, probably the best macaroni and cheese he'd ever had. 

As Bucky took another offered bite, he watched as Steve's head gave a little shake and he let out a small huff of laughter. 

Made curious, he hopped of the desk and stepped directly in front of Steve. 

Steve's ass pushed harder against the desk as he leaned back a little more and automatically opened his legs as Bucky moved to stand between them. 

"What?" He asked playfully with a smile because Steve had a little smile and it made his insides extremely happy. 

Steve grinned and brushed a hand across one of Bucky's shoulders as he set the container on the desk next to them. He shook his head in amusement, "What if you really did want to be my intern?" 

The fact that he was trying to contain an even bigger grin than the one he was currently sporting told Bucky exactly how amused he was by that idea. 

"Why, Steve?" Bucky asked, "you wanna boss me around?" 

Bucky couldn't help but giggle a little. The air between them just felt so damn lighthearted and made it hard to contain his glee. 

"Yeah, sure, Buck." He gave a very large, very over-dramatic, very exaggerated eye roll. 

"What would I call you?" He cooed playfully, "Boss? Mr. Rogers?" 

Steve scoffed at the idea, a smile playing on his lips. 

"Sir?" He let his voice dip, playfully but with a bit of a smirk on his lips, "Master?" He pursed his bottom lip out and the tone of his voice teased seductively, "Daddy?" 

Bucky expected Steve to laugh again, but all he heard was a hitch of breath. When there was no verbal response, he started to worry that he'd really crossed a line. Shit. It was just a joke. They'd been having so much fun, and he thought it'd be funny and...Double shit. Did he really just fuck everything up? 

Foot in your mouth again, Barnes. Way to go. 

Bucky bit down on his bottom lip regretfully and lifted his eyes up to meet Steve's and apologize, try to backtrack and repair any stupid awkwardness he just caused. 

But the expression on Steve's face was not one he recognized. Steve was staring down at him, more intently than he had before. Those eyes were laser focused on Bucky, but his pupils were dilated leaving his eyes wide and dark. He was pulling in a deep breath. 

The air shifted almost immediately. The light playful feeling was gone, and things suddenly felt heavier. Bucky felt something electric the base of the spine. 

Shit. 

Steve...Steve liked it. 

Bucky could work with this. 

He stepped more into the V of Steve's legs so that he was inches away from the older man. "What was that you liked, Stevie?" 

He walked two fingers up Steve's midsection until he reached Steve's chest and placed his hand flat Steve's hard pec and slid it up towards Steve's collarbone where he brought his left hand to join his right on that large, glorious body. 

"I don't think you'd want to dominate me; I don't think you'd want to be my Master." His voice was quiet as he thought out loud. "That doesn't seem like you." 

He didn't have personal experience really, but he'd jerked it to more than enough videos of men on their knees pleading "yes sir" to the other guy above them. Obviously porn exaggerated everything, but nothing about that seemed like Steve. Sure, Steve always seemed in control of things but it didn't seem like he wanted to control them necessarily, and he never tried to control Bucky.

Bucky made an "mmm" sounding thoughtful noise as he moved his hands ever so slightly back and forth across Steve's chest. 

Steve was watching him intently, cataloging every minute detail. 

"But," his tongue swept out to wet his lower lip, and he saw Steve's eye on every movement, "You do like taking care of me." 

HOLY SHIT. 

"Holy shit," He whispered, suddenly feeling electrified, putting some pieces together in his mind. 

Well, that certainly made sense. 

Steve Rogers was one kinky son of a bitch. 

Steve was hesitating, and Bucky saw the concern of his face. Well, he wouldn't have that. 

He stepped closer, closing the six inches that had been between them, he could feel Steve's legs surrounding his own, and his chest lightly brushed Steve's, with his hands still resting on it. 

"I'd be so good for you, Daddy." He cooed gently, purposely looking up at Steve through his thick lashes. 

He felt Steve's hands move away from where they'd been hanging at his sides, and rest themselves on lightly Bucky's hips. After a moment, they curled tightly, and Bucky liked the feeling of those big, strong hands grasping hard at him. 

"I know you would, baby." Steve voice was rough had dropped into a deeper, dark chocolate-covered timbre that Bucky hadn't heard before, but that he immediately loved. 

Bucky felt every pleasure center in his body light up at the pet name and he wanted to wrap his body in that feeling. Steve had never used a pet name with him before, and Bucky realized that his entire being melted into a schmoopy feeling at the term. Surprising himself, he desperately wanted Steve to call him it again. 

"Daddy," he cooed for a second time, as Steve's eyes darkened at the innocence in his tone. "Wanna take care of me, Daddy?" 

"Oh, baby boy," Steve literally growled in response and it made him feel alive. 

Bucky's heartbeat doubled and he didn't know what was going to happen next, but whatever it was, he wanted it. 

Fuck, he wanted it. 

"I've got updated Stark Tech contracts that need your attention, Rogers." 

Steve's head shot up at an English sounding voice, his hands fell away from his hips, and although Bucky was annoyed Steve's attention was no longer on him, he turned his head to see a woman enter Steve's office. In her defense, he supposed, they did leave the door completely open. 

Bucky almost couldn't believe it. He didn't find himself looking at women too often, but she was easily one of the most attractive ladies he'd ever seen. With dark hair and bright red lips, she was dressed smartly in gray pencil skirt and red sweater. It suited her very well. Was everyone here that gorgeous? 

Her eyes were down, clearly reading over the large stack of papers in her hands. It wasn't until she was fully in Steve's office that she looked up, and was clearly surprised at what she saw. Bucky was still standing between Steve's legs, and even though he wasn't giving him those smoldery eyes anymore, they were still standing incriminatingly close together. And Steve's cheeks were red as a tomato. Of course they were. 

You discover a guy's secret kink and he gets all embarrassed about it. Bucky could almost roll his eyes at that. 

"Jesus, Steve," Her eyes focused on Bucky before turning to her boss and walking towards them, "Are you robbing the cradle with this one?" 

Steve's blush deepened, but he managed to clear his throat and pull himself together. Bucky was fairly curious about how Steve was going to respond to that one. 

"Peg," he cleared his throat a second time and Bucky saw some of the blush fade, "This is Bucky. We're eating lunch." 

Bucky watched as 'Peg's' eyebrow rose and she gave Steve a flat look. 

"You're eating lunch?" She responded sarcastically. Bucky wasn't sure if the look was because of their compromising position or at the very idea of lunch. 

"Yes," Bucky noticed that Steve suddenly seemed composed. He lifted up the container and took another bite, giving Bucky a small, genuine smile, "Bucky made me lunch." 

Bucky ducked his head and forced his own cheeks not to warm. He didn't mind bringing Steve lunch, and had been excited about it. But seeing that smile coupled with Steve announcing it like it was some big thing? It made his insides feel weird. 

"Well, Bucky, it's nice to meet you," She gave him a half smile before looking back to Steve and turning back to being all no-nonsense, "And I'm sorry to interrupt whatever this is." Her hand made a gesture between them. 

"Lunch," Steve repeated as his free hand lightly touched Bucky's side. 

"Sorry to interrupt lunch," She corrected, "But Tony called me twice in the last five minutes because he apparently couldn't get ahold of you." 

Steve rolled his eyes, "The day I ever see Tony actually be patient about something…" 

"Never gonna happen, Steve." Peggy picked up where Steve trailed off, giving him a grin. 

Bucky felt Steve's hand on his side again, rubbing from his waist to his torso, "Sorry, Buck. Looks like I'll have to cut lunch short." 

He wasn't even mad. How could he be mad? He just discovered a way to finally get Steve into bed. He was positively giddy. 

"It's fine, Stevie, go run your company in your underwear or something." Bucky gave him a cheeky smile. 

That hand was still rubbing his side and Bucky liked the feeling. He ignored Bucky's joke. "Thank you for lunch. It was wonderful." 

Bucky beamed up at the older man. He looked at the clock on the wall behind the desk quickly before looking back to Steve, "Can I borrow your phone to check the bus schedule?" 

"No need, I'll call you a car." The hand stroked his side again, and Bucky was disappointed when Steve stopped to pull his phone out of his pocket. "You going back to campus or your apartment?" He was already tapping buttons on the screen. 

"Campus, I've got class later this afternoon." Bucky really wanted to ask Steve if he could see him later tonight, but Bucky had homework and he didn't want to push. Well, actually he did want to push. Badly. But that seemed clingy and desperate and probably something he would've done pre-Steve. He was better than that now. 

Well, mostly. Had Steve said 'campus or my place', Bucky would've already been on his way. 

Bucky head the voice behind him clear their throat, and he stepped away from Steve. 

"I'll call Pietro to walk you out," Peggy got cut off by Steve before she could even finish her thought. 

"No! No, Peggy, please don't," Steve was pushing off his desk, and using one hand to grab Bucky's abandoned backpack, "I'll do it." 

"Steve, darling," She looked a bit frustrated, "Tony wants these yesterday." 

"I know," He gave her a kind smile and Bucky watched her eyes soften. Interesting. "I'll only be a minute." 

Bucky gave her a polite nod as he started toward the door, "It was nice to meet you." 

"Yes, well," Peggy fixed Steve with a look before nodding to Bucky as he passed, "Always good to put a face to a name." 

Bucky's eyes widened momentarily before he felt a warm hand on his lower back, leading him out of the room. Steve had been talking about him. His insides felt all schmoopy again. Steve had told Peggy about him. Granted, it probably wasn't anything about how good looking Bucky was, or how he'd be the best Baby ever, but it was still something. 

_Steve had been talking about him __._

"Car is waiting downstairs for you." Steve led him back in front of the elevator doors, "Here." 

Bucky almost rolled his eyes as Steve held his backpack up so that he could easily slide it on his shoulders...But it was actually kind of nice. He bumped Steve's shoulder lightly with his own, "Thanks." 

Steve gave him a smile and squeezed one of his shoulders, "I'll see you later, Buck." 

"Later." Bucky stepped into the elevator, and watched Steve's ass as he walked away, until the doors closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bad new first** \- This is as far as I had everything outlined out, so that means update speed is going to slow down a bit because I need to figure out where it's going (besides just smut haha). I only have a small part of chapter five written so far, and an even smaller part of chapter 6.
> 
>  **Good news second** \- That means if you have any suggestions or comments for what you want to happen, let me know! Message or chat with me on tumblr or comment here.
> 
> Here's some super sexy pouty College Baby Bucky for inspiration <3 <3 <3  
> 


	5. 'Cause I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) for her fantastic beta work on this chapter. She is the best. Is it weird if I tell her I love her? I love you, [ SiriusGray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile).
> 
> If you guys didn't see it, companion story [A Little Extra Sugar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9858059) has been posted.
> 
> These chapters were all supposed to be like 5k words, and now they're all like 8k or 9k. I just have too much to say!
> 
> PS- Everyone kept saying they wanted to know what Steve's friends thought, so I added Sam just for you guys! See, don't act like I never gave you anything ;-).

All right, google. Let's do this.  
_What to do when the guy you're sort of seeing wants you to call him Daddy?_  
_What makes Daddy Kink so hot?_  
_Am I a Sugar Baby?_

That moment in Steve’s office two days ago was all that Bucky could think about. It was Sunday and he should be doing homework, but he was doing something else instead.

Research. Bucky was doing research, and he was thorough too. Not only did he google, but he also watched some porn and rubbed it out to thoughts of Steve calling him Baby and touching him all over his body. 

So Steve's Daddy Kink didn't necessarily equate to Steve being his Sugar Daddy. There were similarities, but google said you could have one without he other. 

If Steve was his Sugar Daddy, which Bucky admittedly thought might be happening, then the older man would buy him gifts and Bucky would pay in sex or something. That hadn't happened yet, but Bucky was more than open to the idea. 

He'd been dying to get Steve into bed since that night at Hydra, or at least get some kind of in-the-pants action. And if Steve wanted to buy him something nice and then Bucky could thank him with a blow job? Then so what? 

(He shivered, because that sounded fucking hot.) 

Bucky wasn't sure what sounded scandalous about that. It sounded like any other relationship. He was hard pressed to understand the whole taboo idea of Sugar Daddies. It didn't seem bad at all. Most “normal people” relationships had sex and gifts. He supposed that maybe defining it as a "Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby" thing made it sound scandalous, but it really wasn't. 

Actually… thinking more about it, maybe that's why Steve was so put off by the age difference. If they were the same age, it probably wouldn't have been a big deal. Sex, gifts, money? It'd all be the same. 

He could see how someone from the outside could view him and Steve. (That is, if there was a him and Steve.) It was fairly obvious that Steve had money and all those sort of things grown up people had. Bucky was twenty-one, and while he was sure that some people his age had money or careers, he was in school. He was a student. He had a campus job, but only worked twelve hours a week since he went to school full time. He also had a boatload of student loans. 

So, sure, he could understand how it looked to others… but it wasn't like that. Bucky wasn't attracted to Steve just because Steve bought him jeans and groceries. He was attracted to him because he was pretty sure Steve was hung as hell. 

Okay, that wasn't really the reason either. Well sure, it's a reason that Bucky was very interested in finding out more about… But he also had a bunch of feels related to Steve. 

Not that that was anyone's business but his own. If Steve made him feel all schmoopy inside, that was fine. Bucky could keep all his schmoop to himself, and then Steve could buy him something, and Bucky could blow him in return. 

Sounded like a perfect relationship to Bucky. 

Fucking feels. 

Anyway. It wasn't just the Sugar Daddy thing. Sex in return for gifts? He could understand that. Daddy Kink was a little different. Obviously, Bucky already had a little bit of an idea about it from all the research he'd done (aka he'd watched some porn where a hot little twink had been moaning 'daddy' as he got nailed from behind). 

He'd never thought twice about the kink. 

That being said, maybe it was because of Steve specifically, or maybe it was an interest he just hadn't discovered yet, but he liked it. He was interested in it. Hell, it turned him on. 

He liked calling Steve “Daddy”. He liked how Steve's eyes darkened when his mouth rounded as he drew out the vowels. He liked the hitch in Steve’s breath when he said the word and looked up through his lashes. He liked the thrill. He liked how it made him feel. 

Sugar Daddy may have been more about monetary gifts, but Daddy Kink was more complicated. It came down to Steve taking care of him figuratively, emotionally, and so help him, physically. 

Bucky was insanely attracted to the idea. Why hadn’t he thought about this before?

He held back a laugh and it came out a bit of a snort. Something like this never would’ve worked with Brock. He wasn’t anything like Steve. Steve seemed larger than life (and he was on that billboard!); Brock was just a kind of douchey frat guy with an alright penis.

And, not that Bucky wanted to say much about this unexpected case of the feels, but something about Steve _wanting_ to be his Daddy and calling him Baby made him feel warm. It made it sound like Steve actually cared about him, and Bucky was very much into that idea. It made it seem like Steve got satisfaction from taking care of him. 

There was a chance he was at least thirty percent Disney princess, because it made him feel special, and he liked that feeling. 

He was self-aware enough to admit there was a bit of a power dynamic too. Thinking of Steve as his daddy was highlighting the man's competence and ability and capability to take care of him; and yes it mirrored their day to day life, but it was hot. He was incredibly attracted to Steve's competence. 

He liked the power dynamic. He’d never called anyone ‘Master’ in his life, and he certainly didn’t plan to, but ‘Daddy’ felt different. Bucky thought it over for a second while his heart rate kicked up a bit. Daddy was hot. It made Steve seem all authoritative, but still affectionate. 

It was strange, he thought, that he hadn’t realized he’d been attracted to that before, but it made sense. He fucking loved attention. If he were any animal, he’d be a peacock. Strutting around and having everyone check him out? Bucky lived for that. He loved catching other guys’ eyes out at bars and clubs. He loved flirting. He figured there had to be something related in there - because the idea of having all of Steve’s attention focused on him as deeply as it had been in Steve’s office? The very idea of it made him hard.

Well, that and Bucky had a few kinks of his own, and if calling the older man Daddy meant that Steve would bend him over and spank him, then Bucky was full steam ahead. 

Fuck. 

"Daddy Kink?" Nat's voice from behind him made him jump about a foot in the air. He hadn't even heard her enter the living room. 

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" Bucky narrowed his eyes at the woman as she made her way around the love seat and dropped down next to him. Clearly not feeling guilty about having read his laptop screen over his shoulder. 

She ignored Bucky's question and her tone was laced with disapproval. "Is that what's happening with Steve? Because if he's just using you to fulfill some kink, then he doesn't deserve you, Bucky." 

"No, it's not like that." He shook his head. But what was it like? How did he explain what was happening when he didn't even know him. He knew that Nat cared about him, and that her concern usually mixed with vague disapproval when it came to his relationships, mostly because of Brock. But Steve, or whatever was happening with Steve, was nothing like that. 

Nat arched an eyebrow in response, the look she gave him saying plenty. The look was a mix of something disapproving and something curious. "All right, JB, tell me everything." 

Nat had already heard a little about Steve but Bucky clued her into the weekend prior. He told her about the onions, and the aloe, and the soft pajamas. He told her about crawling all over Steve and that dumb flutter in his chest. He told her about showing up at Steve's office yesterday and bringing him lunch. He saved the best for last and told her about jokingly calling Steve Daddy and Steve’s immediate response. 

Bucky watched as Nat stared him down, the look she gave him was completely calculating until she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh my gosh, Bucky." 

"What?" 

"Seriously?" She hit him with a throw pillow before settling back into the loveseat. "You are so dumb." 

"Oh, thanks a lot Nat," he pouted at her as he moved his computer from his lap and set it on the coffee table in case any more pillows came his way. 

"Hear me out: you throw yourself at the guy but nothing happens. You actually do something nice for him, and then he responds to your advances?" 

Well, more or less, he figured. And it wasn't that nothing happened when he made a move on Steve. Sure, Steve wouldn't sleep with him, but Steve would laugh or he would smile. Bucky thought that Steve was amused by it. 

"Yeah, so?" He was curious where Natasha was going with this. 

"He likes you, you idiot!" She was grinning like she'd just won the lottery and was sharing the news. 

"Well," Bucky paused. He knew that Steve had at least some interest in him seeing as he hadn't been turned away at Steve's office, and Steve made him dinner and bought him jeans. But something was still missing. "Then why haven't we had sex yet?" 

She shrugged. "You should just ask him." 

Honestly, despite everything he'd thought about, the simple idea of asking Steve hadn't occurred to him. 

"Or you could just be like 'are you my Daddy'?" She pursed her lips on the last word and dipped her voice down so that it sounded flirty and enticing. 

"About that…" Bucky trailed off and but down on his bottom lip. His mind worked through it one more time, "for the record, I'm pretty sure the kink is mutual." 

Bucky looked away because he knew he was blushing a bit. There was nothing embarrassing about it, but he hadn't even explored that side of himself before and saying it out loud was a little surprising and a little intense. That and the memory of Steve grabbing his hips and telling him, 'I know you would, baby' was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced.

. . .

Bucky chewed on the back of his pen while he flipped his phone open to check the time. He watched the clock intently for the next five minutes until class was finally over and the professor dismissed him and the other students. He shoved his phone and stack of notes in his backpack, and slid sunglasses onto his face before heading out of the engineering building.

Mondays were a drag because they were Mondays, but his class schedule wasn’t so bad. He only had class from nine to noon and then a few free hours before he had to go work in the lab. It meant his Tuesdays were busy, but it was worth it to have an easy start to the week.

“Hey Barnes, long time, no see.” Bucky rolled his eyes hard at a familiar voice as a man approached his side, walking in step with him as he moved away from the building.

“Brock,” he acknowledged tersely, stopping his steps and making sure to give him a frown. The last thing he wanted was Brock walking the fifteen minutes with him back to his apartment. “You don’t have any classes in this building, what are you doing over here?”

“Awww, don’t be like that. I’ve got business on campus to attend to, but I wonder what’s got your panties in a twist.” Brock gave him a smarmy smirk as he took a step closer to Bucky’s body and into his personal space. “You’re not still mad about the last time we saw each other are you, Barnes?”

“Yes, I’m still mad because you’re a douchebag. Now what do you want?” The last time he had seen Brock was in the guy’s apartment, when Bucky had walked in and found Brock balls deep in some guy that he’d been ‘studying’ with. Bucky had been hurt and pissed . . . But he’d mostly blamed himself. He was more than aware that Brock wasn’t a great guy, and he’d honestly expected to walk into that situation much sooner than he had. 

Brock grinned at Bucky like he hadn’t done anything wrong and Bucky full on scowled in response. “Don’t be like that, buddy. You can’t say you don’t miss me.” Brock stepped even closer so their bodies were almost touching. Bucky froze as Brock leaned into him, his chest brushing Bucky’s shoulder, and whispered near his ear, “I’m sure your ass misses me plenty.”

Bucky took a step back and, after taking one look of Brock’s smirking face and suggestive eyebrows, had to fight the urge not to punch him in the face. He honestly would (and almost did previously), but as Natasha had so helpfully pointed out, Brock wasn’t worth it.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of the side pocket of his backpack. He took another step back and flipped it open.

**Sexy Steve:** I don’t know if you’re in class right now, but I’m near the NYU campus and wondering if you want to grab lunch?

Bucky couldn’t help it as a smile spread across his face. Steve was texting him. Him! On a Monday, to ask him to lunch! Steve wanted to spend more time with him! Bucky happened to love lunch, so it seemed like a wonderful idea. Before he could even respond, his phone buzzed a second time.

**Sexy Steve:** And I have something I want to give you.

And a present?! Bucky loved presents! All of the sudden, his chest felt a strange mix of flutters and lightness. 

“Who was that from, your boyfriend or sumthin’?” Brock’s voice immediately reminded Bucky that the taller man was still near by. He didn’t know if he should be surprised or not that Steve made him forget about Brock Rumlow. Somehow, thinking about Steve really made it feel like Brock wasn’t worth his time.

Besides, why would he want to waste time listening to Brock when he could be having lunch with Steve?

“None of your business, Rumlow,” Bucky rolled his eyes, because who did Brock think he was? Like he had any business knowing who was texting Bucky, “And I have plans so goodbye.”

“Well, so do I.” Brock scowled and turned toward the business building, which was at the opposite end of the quad from where they had been standing, “I got important things to do, Barnes. You wouldn’t understand.”

As he walked away, Bucky shook his head once. He wasn’t going to let stupid Brock Rumlow bring down the lightness in his mood. Steve wanted to meet him for lunch.

He could just tell Steve yes oooooor….

**JBB:** Pls tell me it’s ur dick?

He giggled out loud to himself, because would that just be the best present ever? 

Bucky turned off the quad and walked past the library. 

“Bucky! Hey, Bucky!”

As he turned to cut through the visitor's parking lot, Bucky heard someone call his name. He saw Steve leaning casually against his parked BMW, all smiles in dark jeans and a gray button down shirt. The leather jacket resting easily on his shoulders made him look badass and Bucky wanted to eat him alive.

His heart did that stupid fluttery thing at being surprised by the older man. He looked good. The sun made his hair look even more of that cornflower honey color and he was wearing a smile that looked so genuine it was stupid. Bucky couldn’t fight his smile in response, as he crossed the parking lot and headed directly towards Steve.

He hooked his thumbs in the straps of his backpack as he approached, “Stevie! What are you doing here?”

Steve pushed away from his car and stood up straight. He grinned and pushed the sunglasses (Steve’s sunglasses, Bucky reminded himself) from Bucky’s face to the top of his head. Steve’s thumb brushed across Bucky’s cheek before he’d dropped his hand. “Just asking some punk kid to lunch. Didn’t think I’d run into him this quickly though.”

Bucky knew he was smiling big and he couldn’t seem to stop it. The excitement of seeing Steve was making him feel warm and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. He still wasn’t sure what was going on with their relationship, but Steve wanted to have lunch with him, and right now that seemed good enough.

He still rolled his eyes, trying to fight his smile. “I mean what are you doing on campus? Are you stalking me?”

“Bucky,” he smirked and used that admonishing tone that was just on the side of fond, “I know where you live, I wouldn’t have to stalk you.”

He shrugged. “Still doesn’t answer my question, so clearly it’s stalking.”

“I was dropping my friend Sam off.” Steve made a vague gesture towards the buildings behind him. “You haven’t met him yet, but he’s a good guy. He’s helping out with some internship fair this afternoon.”

Steve held the passenger door open and waited for Bucky to slide in before closing it.

“Awww.” Bucky waited for Steve to get back into the driver’s side before pouting playfully. He leaned over and pressed his palm flat against Steve’s thigh, and bit down on his bottom lip once he had Steve’s attention. “Does that mean I don’t get to be your intern?”

“Bucky,” Steve turned his body in his direction so that Bucky could see Steve was giving him his full attention. His eyes were dark and his voice sounded like dark chocolate. He wrapped his hand around the one Bucky had placed on his leg and gave it a tight squeeze before dropping it back it Bucky’s own lap. “If you were my intern, I don’t think I’d get any work done.”

Bucky’s body shivered in response, half at what Steve was implying and half at the feeling of how warm Steve’s hand had been wrapped around his. His heart skipped a beat.

“So,” Steve was facing forward again, his voice light, as he started the ignition and went to turn out of the parking lot. “There’s a great sandwich place about ten miles from here. Does that sound okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, only semi-distracted by thinking about how hard Steve’s thigh had been under his hand, “sounds great.”

Steve seemed comfortable, with one hand on the wheel, and one resting against the window, and Bucky couldn’t help but admire his profile. His honey-colored beard straight up did something to Bucky’s insides. He wondered what it would feel like against his skin. Surprisingly, Bucky hadn’t been with a guy who had a beard before. He hadn’t realized it was something he needed to experience, but now he was certain that it was.

“I was happy that you were free. I didn’t know if Mondays were very busy for you.”

“I only have two classes today, so it’s my easy day,” He shrugged before continuing. “Actually, your text came at a good time. I think it stopped me from punching someone in the face.”

Steve laughed like it as a joke, like Bucky himself was just the most amusing. “And why were you about to punch someone?”

He shuffled lower against the passenger seat and frowned before muttering, “Ex-boyfriend.”

“Ah, I understand,” Steve gave a quick sympathetic nod. “Exes can be complicated.”

“What about you?” Bucky pushed because, hell, he was curious. Until this very minute, he hadn’t realized that he knew nothing about Steve’s past. I mean, sure, he could’ve thought about Steve for a second, rather than himself, and asked previously. Steve had asked him plenty of questions about school and his friends over the meals they’d shared, but Bucky had apparently completely forgot to find out things about Steve as well.

“My ex,” Steve paused and Bucky watched as his face twisted into quick displeasure before smoothing back out again. “She was… Well, it’s complicated.”

Ignoring that there was something there upsetting Steve, Bucky latched onto one word; one shocking, surprising word. _She_.

It inflated in his head like a balloon, taking over anything else he could think about.

Why hadn’t he considered it before? It had literally never crossed his mind. He thought Steve was gay. He picked up a college guy from a bar for goodness sake. Looking at Bucky’s naked ass sounded pretty gay to him.

Shit. What if Nat was right? What if this whole thing was just about fulfilling some kink? That didn’t seem like Steve, because he was just so _nice_ , but Steve had caught him off guard.

“I uh,” Bucky choked for a minute before he was able to articulate like a normal person who wasn’t freaking out, “I didn’t know you dated women?”

“I date women and men. I’m bisexual.” Bucky watched as Steve gave him a sidelong glance, something tense in his expression. “Is that a problem?”

Bucky sighed, relieved. Steve could date whoever the hell he wanted (preferably Bucky). 

It took him a moment to realize that Steve was still watching him, in between watching the road, waiting for an answer.

“No, no. It’s not a problem.” He shook his head vehemently before holding his hands out in front of his body in a peaceful gesture. “I just don’t get it.”

“You don’t _get_ bisexuality?” There was something hard in Steve’s voice that he hadn’t heard before, and he didn’t like it. Steve always sounded playful, light, or teasing when talking to Bucky. This was something new, and it made his insides feel cold.

He frowned and tried to figure out why Steve would be unhappy with him. He thought through it . . .

Ohhhhh. He supposed sounding like a biphobic asshole probably wasn’t going to win him any points.

“No!” He practically shouted, attempting to backtrack and smooth things over, “Bisexuality is fine. It’s great. It’s fantastic! I just don’t understand being attracted to women.” He grimaced before stuffing his foot further into his mouth, “I tried sleeping with one once.”

He took a sneaky glance over at Steve. Luckily the hard look was gone and replaced with one of amusement.

“How’d that work out for you?”

“Not well.” Bucky rubbed a hand over his eyes as he remembered just how embarrassing it was. Fuck teenage Bucky. That guy was the worst.

Steve laughed and Bucky was happy to hear the warm tone again.

“Steve,” Bucky shrugged. “Just so you know, I’m gay.”

He got a half smile in response. “I know, Buck.”

“You know?” Granted, asking for Steve’s dick was probably a pretty big indicator.

“Sorry,” He lifted a shoulder in apology, “I know it’s not right to assume. But the night we met? At Hydra? I was watching you and I’m pretty sure that you literally flirted with every man in the place. Not once did I see you pay attention to women. It seemed clear that you were only attracted to men.”

“Oh,” he nodded. That made sense.

Steve easily found a parking space and Bucky followed him into the small cafe, sliding his phone into his pocket and leaving his bag in the car. He’d driven past the place a few times with Peter but had never actually eaten there.

Steve placed a hand on the small of his back while he looked up at the menu, written on a large chalk board behind the registers. Bucky swore that he could feel the heat from each individual fingertip. He felt Steve’s cheek against the top of his head, “You know what you want, Buck?”

Bucky was hungry and pretty much all the sandwiches looked good (except, of course, for tuna). “You wanna go halfsies?”

Steve chuckled a little bit and his hand slid from the small of Bucky’s back to around his waist. Bucky shivered again at the touch. He had to stop doing that. He never responded like this when other guys touched him. The weight of Steve’s arm just seemed significant somehow, and Bucky’s stomach immediately flip flopped at the thought of what they looked like. Anyone else at the cafe could glance over and see he and Steve, standing close, sharing body heat, looking like partners.

“Halfsies?” The word was said with deep amusement, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he heard it in Steve’s deep voice.

“Yeah,” Bucky shrugged one shoulder, the one farthest from Steve so that he wouldn’t interrupt the perfect little space between the two of them. “You know, we each get half.”

“Sure, Buck,” he could swear he heard Steve smile, “whatever you want.”

They took turns ordering, and Bucky thought it was kind of cute how many times Steve had to be assured that there wouldn’t be onions in either sandwich. Unsurprisingly, Steve paid for lunch, and the two grabbed drinks and found a table.

Bucky watched as Steve reached into his pocket and set a small rectangular box on the table.

“Steve,” He started slowly, incredulously, thinking that there was no way this was going where he thought it was going. He stared, wide eyed, at the box for a good thirty seconds before looking back up at the older man and making eye contact with him.

Steve nudged the box in Bucky’s direction. “It’s for you.”

“Steve,” his eyes were just as wide, but he couldn’t contain his excitement. “No fucking way.” He snatched the box quickly, like it was going to disappear, and dug into it. 

“I uh,” he cleared his throat, “I had them set it up with your current number, so once you hit the activate button, your old phone won’t be active anymore.”

“You got me a StarkPhone?” He could barely keep his voice down. This was way _more_ than jeans or groceries. Holy shit.

“Last week at my office you weren’t able to check the bus schedule.” He leaned back casually in the chair with an easy smile, like he wasn’t turning Bucky’s world inside out. “That wouldn’t have been an issue if you had a smartphone.”

His stomach dropped for a second. Phones weren’t a one time purchase, he even paid monthly for his crappy phone. “But the monthly bill. . .?” He let the question trail off, not sure how to say that there was no way for him to afford it. Sure, Steve making the initial purchase would cover more than he could pay, but the monthly fee was going to be an issue.

“Buck, I don’t want to have to worry about you.” He shrugged like it was nothing. “Take the phone, for my peace of mind.” Bucky’s hands were resting on the table, and Steve reached across to grab one with his own and give it a squeeze before letting go and grabbing his cup to take a drink. “I added the phone to my account, don’t worry about it.”

“Really?” He didn’t know why he was hesitating. He wanted a smartphone for fucking ever. He was tired of borrowing Clint’s and Nat’s, and if he didn’t have to pay for his crap phone, he’d even have another $15 a month. He had no idea how long Steve was going to be in his life, but he wanted the damn phone and he wanted Steve. Still, he was pretty sure that his heart beating double time and his sweaty palms were a direct result of the nerves buzzing loudly in his head. “You sure?”

“Thanks so much,” Steve nodded at the server as two plates were placed down in front of them. “And, yeah Buck, I’m sure.”

Bucky smiled and took the phone out of the box, setting it flat on the table, next to his plate. It looked sleek and hip and everything felt like Christmas.

“Now,” Steve pulled apart the two halves of his sandwich and set one on Bucky’s plate, while nabbing half of Bucky’s, “let’s go halfsies.”

The two ate lunch together, and Steve’s smile was big enough to light up the room when Bucky used his new phone to take a picture of his lunch. After eating, Steve drove them back to campus and dropped him off in the same parking lot they had met in earlier.

Bucky walked over to the driver’s side of the car and Steve rolled down the window with his eyebrow cocked. “You forget something?”

“Um,” he hesitated. Was he really doing this? Well, Steve asked him to lunch, he figured he could step up. “You mind if I stop by after class tomorrow?”

“Not at all,” Steve gave him a little smile, as he grabbed the sunglasses that had been left on the passenger seat and handed them to Bucky through the open window. “If you’re coming by, I’ll get home by 6:30.”

“On a Tuesday?” He teased, “Steve, you animal.”

“Alright,” Steve tapped his knuckles twice against Bucky’s, where the were resting on the car door, “I’ve got to get back to the office. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you,” Bucky ignored the fluttery feeling (again) and turned to walk the other direction. He still had an hour to kill before work, so he changed directions on the quad and made his way to the Student Center.

It didn't take long to find the internship fair, there had been posters all over campus for three weeks (which he had dutifully ignored because as a junior with an engineering major and a job, he just did not have the time), and the building was buzzing with activity, college students walking in all directions.

It was even easier to find Shield, their logo printed brightly on poster size papers just displayed outside one of the bigger auditoriums in the building. The doors to that particular auditorium were closed, and Bucky pushed one open slightly just to peek into the room. If anyone asked, he’d just say it was because he was curious (and not just nosey). 

He saw the room full of students, nearly every seat filled. A younger woman, probably 28 or 29, stood at the very front of the room. She had long brown hair, wore a red leather duster, and her face looked vaguely familiar. She was gesturing to the large digital display behind her, and it was clear Bucky had snuck a peek mid-presentation. Even though he was looking through the doors in the back, it was easy to overhear what she was saying.

“Shield is located in Manhattan and currently employs 500 people at that location. We also have about 25 remote employees. We’ve done major campaigns for clients like Google, Stark Tech, MarvelUnder, and Microsoft. As I’m sure you all know, this will be the third year that Shield has participated in the NYU internship program. . .”

Her voice faded out as Bucky tried to quietly shut the door. It didn’t, however, stop him from jumping in surprise when a deep voice appeared behind him.

“You could go in, you know. See what the nice woman had to say. ” 

Bucky turned to see a very attractive, dark-skinned man approach. He was wearing gray dress pants and a black polo shirt with the Shield logo embroidered on the front. Absently, Bucky couldn’t help but notice his thick biceps. 

“No, um,” he tripped over his words a bit. Because what we he supposed to say? Something like ‘Oh, I just have a big crush on the hot guy who owns the company and rather than talk to him about it, I figured that I would just be nosey’? Yeah, he was sure that would go over well.

The man gave him an easy smile. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“You do?” Bucky cocked an eyebrow, because if this man could guess what had been going through his head, then he was a genius.

“Sure, and I’ll tell you the same thing I told the other ten kids that were too nervous to go in earlier. I know that the Shield internships are hard to come by, but don’t let a little competition scare you. We have two spots open for the semester, and if you do a good job, there’s a chance it could lead to part or full time employment in the future. It’s definitely worth giving it a shot.”

Bucky bit his lip to try and avoid that uncomfortable smile his face always twisted into when he felt awkward. This guy clearly mistook Bucky’s blundering for nerves. This was going to turn into one of those classic Barnes-Foot-in-Mouth situations if he didn’t clear things up. And, oh god, what if this man went back to Steve and told him what a floundering mess Bucky was? Steve would believe it too; Bucky hadn’t been the most graceful when the two of them were together.

“No. I mean thanks, but I’m not interested.” He shrugged, trying to figure out how a normal person would extricate themselves from this situation.

“Then why were you lurking around Wanda’s presentation?” The man arched an eyebrow like he was actually interested in Bucky’s answer.

All right. Play it cool, Barnes.

He tried to look casual, “I was just wondering if Steve would be here.”

“Steve? Steve Rogers?” Bucky received a disapproving look that reminded him vaguely of Nat, “No, the owner and CEO of the company is not visiting a college looking for interns. In fact, if that’s all you’re looking for, you’re better off not applying. Typically, he doesn’t interact much with the interns, if you know what I mean. He does have a business to run.”

“No,” Bucky huffed out, trying again, as his shoulders sagged. He remembered that Steve had mentioned his friend Sam was supposed to be here, and if this was the guy, then Bucky was not making a good impression. 

The man’s eyes slightly narrowed as he watched Bucky flail awkwardly for a second. Yeah, that was a stellar impression for sure.

“No,” He repeated again, and then continued weakly, eyes on his shoes, “Uhhh . . .I’m Bucky.”

“Oh, so that’s how it is,” Bucky looked up to see the man’s eyes twinkling with mirth as his mouth turned upwards into a teasing smirk. He fixed Bucky with a knowing look, “I wondered why Steve was pushing so hard to drop me off after Wanda had left earlier. I didn’t realize it was so that he could sneak away and meet his boy toy.”

Bucky blushed, he couldn’t help it. It was a mixture of feelings. Standing out front was the fact that Steve had clearly mentioned him to more than just Peggy. Second to that was the term ‘boy toy.’

“So,” The man’s eyebrow arched for a second time, but he looked much more playful, “did he find you?”

“Yeah,” Bucky admitted sheepishly. “We just had lunch.”

“Then why were you looking for him now?”

Bucky sputtered as he tried to respond, because clearly he’d been figured out. The other man’s head was tossed back as he laughed out loud.

“I’m just teasing you, man.” He grinned and held out a hand, “Sam Wilson. Nice to meet you.”

“Bucky Barnes,” He returned the handshake with an only slightly embarrassed smile.

“You know,” Sam leaned against the wall near them casually, “when Steve mentioned he was worried about dating a younger guy, he neglected to mention how much younger.”

Bucky didn’t know how to respond to that, as his stomach just flip flopped again because Steve had fucking told someone they were dating. **Dating**. That meant something. Bucky brushed off the worries about their age difference because he could deal with that another time. Right now he wanted to celebrate because apparently he and Steve were dating like normal people.

Luckily, aside from pick up his gaping jaw, Bucky didn’t have to respond because Sam continued before he had a chance.

“But it’s been what? Three weeks now?”

Three weeks and two days, but Bucky wasn’t counting.

“And that stunt of showing up at the office with food? Man, you had the gossip mill moving at full speed.”

“I just thought Steve would want lunch,” He shrugged helplessly because he didn’t know what to say. He felt completely in over his head, and Sam was acting all casual. What was he supposed to say? That he was hopelessly schmoopy over Steve? Because that was how things were going currently.

“Naw man,” Sam shook his head with a grin. “It was great. I’m just sorry that I was in a client meeting and missed it. Wanda? The woman giving the presentation? Well, she heads our internship program. Her brother happens to been our receptionist, Pietro.” He laughed ruefully, “I’m not one for gossip - I think that should stick to the interns - but I couldn’t help but overhear when Pietro rushed over at lightspeed to Wanda’s desk to tell her all the details.”

“Oh, well, um,” He stumbled over his words again because what the hell was he supposed to say to that?

“And Steve, of course,” Sam rolled his eyes as a fond look overtook his face, “is completely oblivious. The man is my best friend and one of the most intelligent guys I know. But he’s got his mind so focused on work that he doesn’t have time to gossip. It’s kind of a shame.”

Bucky shrugged in response because now he really was nervous. Best Friend? That’s an awful serious title and Sam was just chatting Bucky up like they weren’t complete strangers.

“I knew he had the lunch hour free and it seemed like a good enough idea. It didn’t occur to me that people would talk about us.” Bucky couldn’t help as worry crossed his face, because he hadn’t thought about that, had he? Hadn’t thought about how showing up uninvited at Steve’s office could look. More importantly, he hadn’t thought about how it would look for Steve to be meeting up with someone thirteen years younger than him.

“Hey man, don’t worry about it.” Sam clasped a friendly hand on his shoulder. “I haven’t seen Steve interested in anyone since…” 

There was a pause, and Sam shook his head, like he wasn’t planning to finish that line of conversation. He let it trail off. Although, now Bucky was desperately interested to hear what he would have said. 

“Anyway, all I’m saying is that Steve deserves to be happy. And, you know the guy. If he wants something, he’s going to go after it, and you sure as hell can’t stop him.”

Bucky cleared his throat awkwardly, because despite everything (like new phones and expensive jeans), he knew what was holding Steve back. Sam just confirmed that Steve was interested (!!!), but the stupid older man just would not sleep with him, “...And the age difference?”

“You’re both of age and legal consenting adults.” He nodded once, like that was all there was to it. Then he paused and tilted his head to the side. “Just don’t do anything dumb. College kids are so dumb.”

With that, Sam gave him a pat on the shoulder, and let himself back into the auditorium, only half opening the doors as he did so.

He decided to head towards the lab to get his work done, but before he did, he pulled his new phone out of his pocket. He quickly searched the web for ‘MarvelUnder Underwear’ and set half naked model-Steve as his wallpaper and lock screen.

…

Bucky had had a long day on campus and was happy to be relaxing at Steve’s place for the evening. When he went to head out, he had been pleasantly surprised to find that Uber had already been installed on his new phone. He felt those unexpected stomach flutters when he saw that Steve’s credit card had been saved in the app. It was so like Steve not to even mention it. It was like the phone; Bucky wanted to say that Steve was being too generous, but, frankly, he also loved it. And, he was really really good at accepting gifts.

Bucky wasn't snooping. Really, he wasn't. It was just like Steve's planner all over again. Homeboy needed to stop leaving things lying around. Sure, it was his apartment, but still. Bucky maintained that it was Steve's fault. 

(Well, it wasn't like Steve left things lying around. His place was immaculately clean). But Steve had got Bucky a glass of water, placed it on the coffee table (on a coaster) before absentmindedly setting his phone down as well. 

As Steve headed back towards the kitchen, Bucky saw the screen light up. A bubble appeared on the center on the screen (clearly indicating a text message, he realized), as well as a photo of Peggy above it. 

Bucky tried to rein in his curiosity, but it didn't seem to be going well. Even since showing up at Steve’s office and meeting 'Peg' (thanks for never formally introducing him, Steve, you big jerk) and then learning about his sexuality, the thought had been stuck in his mind. 

She was beautiful, that much was obvious, and aside from the off-handed comment about Bucky's appearance, she seemed completely professional. 

But… she had also walked into Steve's office like it was nothing, and hadn't even bothered to knock on the doorframe or announce her presence besides coming in mid-conversation. 

And there was a moment. Well, not really a moment, but Bucky still noticed the way her eyes softened when Steve smiled. He could understand obviously, because there were times that Steve's smile simultaneously made his stomach flip over while wanting to drop his briefs. (It was a strange sensation.) But still, he was curious. 

Bucky was sitting on the big comfortable sectional in the living room, all stretched out, as he played with his new phone. He looked over the back of it, and watched Steve rummage around in the fridge for a moment. 

Well, at least that gave Bucky a fantastic view of his tight ass. 

Bucky shrugged to himself, Steve was the one who left his phone out, and the screen was starting to dim so he was losing his chance. He pulled himself up a bit and leaned over the table. 

_**Got a table at Alfredo's for dinner. Feel free to be jealous ;-)!**_

It seemed friendly enough, Bucky decided, but that winky smiley face could mean anything. 

"You got a text," he called back, "from Peggy." 

He heard Steve make a grumble in acknowledgment, but it mostly overshadowed by the sound of bottles clinking where Steve was moving things around in the fridge. 

"Can I ask you about her?" Bucky leaned back into the plush couch and attempted to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

Steve closed the fridge and turned around to the large island in the middle of the space, now facing Bucky. He set a bottle on the counter top (one of those stupid, overpriced microbrews, Bucky noticed) and pulled a bottle opener from a drawer. 

"About Peg?" Steve shrugged like it was nothing. Like this wasn't the most interesting conversation Bucky had had all day. "What about her?" 

"Just tell me about her," Bucky played it cool. 

"She's one of my closest friends," Steve smiled easily and that explained the framed photo of the two of them on the mantle. "She's a great person." 

"Has she always worked for you?" 

"Pretty much," Steve took a pull from his bottle and his eyes lit up a bit at the taste. "This one is fantastic. Anyway, yeah. Shortly after I started Shield, I brought Peggy on board. I knew her back from college and was more than aware of how intelligent and hardworking she is. In the beginning, it was just the two of us; I was lucky that she trusted me when I promised her that I knew what I was doing." He gave a laugh and Bucky watched his throat bob as he took another drink. "She's my number two at the office now, and I don't think I could run the place without her." 

"Hmmm," Bucky considered it. All those things sounded very nice, and completely whatever. Bucky had friends too; nobody cared. Steve's answer didn't cover what he was really curious about. 

Steve was looking down at the label on his bottle and Bucky rolled his eyes. Didn't Steve realize what Bucky was getting at? 

Steve was too nice and too stupid sometimes, he decided. 

"Were uhhhh," Bucky tried to phrase it causally because in his head _'are you sleeping with her'_ sounded vaguely accusatory, "were you guys ever together?" 

"We've slept together a handful of times," Steve shrugged like it was inconsequential, like it was nothing. 

"Oh," Bucky's voice came out smaller than he intended it to and he turned back towards the tv, curling further down into the couch cushions. 

"Bucky," he heard Steve's voice and heard Steve's footsteps, but refused to look at him. 

"Buck," Steve sat down next to him on the couch, but left a bit of space between the two of them. He reached up and ran his fingers through Bucky's loose hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. 

Bucky couldn't help his eyes closing at the feeling. He still felt small, but this was nice too. 

"Bucky," Steve repeated softly as he moved his hand down to his jaw and tilted it up, forcing Bucky to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry." 

Bucky huffed and tried to look away, because he didn't want Steve to realize how uncomfortable this conversation was making him. Steve could have sex with whoever he wanted. They never talked about this. They never made any agreements. Hell, it actually made sense seeing as everything Steve and Bucky had actually done at this point had been strictly platonic. Sure, Bucky definitely had _feelings_ behind things, but that doesn't change it. They hadn't kissed, they hadn't slept together. 

Whatever this was, it wasn't what Steve had with Peggy. 

"I'm sorry," Steve repeated, giving Bucky time to listen, "that I didn't realize what you were asking. Yes, Peggy and I have been involved, but at risk of sounding crude: it was purely sexual, nothing more. We've slept together a handful of times, like I said, but nothing recent." 

Steve's hand was back to stroking his hair and it felt nice, felt warm. 

"Okay?" Steve's voice was so soft that it reminded Bucky of the couch he's sitting on. All soft and fluffy. 

"Okay." He agreed quietly. He was torn between embarrassment that he forced Steve into revealing personal information that was none of his business, and relief that Steve wasn't currently involved with Peggy. 

He knew he should shut his mouth. In fact, the mere thought of the next question made his stomach hurt. He didn’t even really want to know the answer. And, less than he actually wanted to know, was his desire to ask it out loud. He didn’t think he had ever felt more uncomfortable in his entire life (and Clint had walked in on he and Brock having sex once). 

He didn't want to do it. 

He wasn’t going to ask it. 

The words were almost on his lips. _Are you currently dating anyone else?_ They floated through his mind, as if they'd be just that easy to say. 

Honestly, what would he do if Steve said yes? Just sit around Steve's huge apartment and be heartbroken? Technically, Bucky wasn't even sure what it was that he and Steve were doing. Sure, Bucky flirted with the man every chance he got, and Steve did buy him nice things, but that really could be completely platonic. Steve could be generous with all of his friends. Actually, knowing Steve, he probably was. 

And saying something like ‘Sam said that you said that we were dating’ sounded a little juvenile, even for him.

Bucky figured that he'd rather not know. If Steve was seeing someone else, they could cross that bridge later. (Hopefully after he finally got Steve into bed.) 

He shuffled closer to Steve on the couch, and that strong arm automatically wrapped around his shoulders. Once in place, Steve's hand went back to gently carding through his hair. 

"Okay," Bucky repeated quietly as he put his head gently on Steve's shoulder. 

It felt nice enough that he closed his eyes again. 

He tried to ignore all the worries going on in his head. It was easier to do when he was actually sitting next to Steve, feeling the warmth of the older man's body, and enjoying those gentle fingertips in his hair. 

But, Bucky was starting to realize that this whole Steve situation could blow up in his face. 

Obviously he wanted sex with Steve. That was his main goal. That was why he started this whole thing, right? But he obviously like likes Steve too, and where was that going to get him? 

Steve still hadn't slept with him, but he was pretty sure he could change that. Since that day in Steve’s office, Bucky had been waiting for the right chance to bring up Steve's kink. He was pretty sure that it was what would finally make Steve get past whatever was holding him back. That and it sounded crazy hot. 

Now was not the time though. He knew Steve, and he knew that he had to nudge him at the right moment. Anything too soon and Steve would just push him away again. The seduction of Steve Rogers was apparently a long game. 

He felt a weight on his head, as Steve tilted his own and rested his cheek against Bucky's hair. 

Besides, right now was nice. As much as Bucky wanted to, frankly, get fucked, he had no desire to end this moment. Steve felt warm and strong against his side and every muscle in his body felt relaxed and calm and noodley. 

… 

He must have fallen asleep. It wouldn't have surprised him. Bucky didn't get over to Steve's until pretty late, and it was his long day of classes. He'd had classes back to back most of the day. After class, he had spent a few hours in the robotics lab trying to get caught up on all his homework. 

Bucky woke up to the feeling of strong arms around him. He was drowsy, but awake enough to enjoy the feeling of Steve's body against his before he was gently laid on the guest bed. 

"What time issit?" He voice was slurred and slow with sleep as a warm hand brushed hair away from his forehead. 

He yawned and even though he barely opened his eyes, he shut them. Sleep was pulling him back in. 

"It's late, Buck." He heard Steve's deep voice, and felt a thumb brush across his cheek. "Go back to sleep." 

Bucky planned on doing just that. He felt Steve's hands at the hem of his shirt and let his arms be moved gently as Steve removed it from his body. He felt Steve unbutton and unzip his jeans, and it was a testament to how tired he was that his dick didn't respond. 

“I’m putting your cell phone on the nightstand. I set an alarm for the morning so that you’ll have plenty of time to get back to campus.”

"You takin' care of me, Daddy?" His voice was small and muzzy with sleep. He liked when Steve took care of him. It made him feel all warm inside, and right now he was much too tired to think about the fact he had just called Steve Daddy. He was much too tired to think about the fact that he called him Daddy without using it to get sex, or how natural it felt to do so. 

The skinny jeans were pulled off his legs, as were his socks. 

"Yeah, baby boy," Bucky melted into the bed as he felt lips brush his forehead gently, "I'm always gonna take care of you." 

Left only in his boxer briefs, he felt a thick blanket get pulled over him before he completely surrendered back to the tiredness that was pulling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm sorry. Smut, you say? I'm pretty sure I heard fluff. You weren't asking for fluff?  
> (If it means anything to you, I'm equally fed up with this slow burn.)
> 
> I've loved chatting on[ tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/) with you all!! Keep it up!
> 
> Sweet Baby Bucky (just picture him with longer hair). I bet Steve would do all kinds of wicked things to those pouty lips.  
> 
> 
> Steve 'call my Daddy' Rogers. Rawrrrrrrr. Bucky is going to wreck that man :-D.  
> 


	6. Little love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to your friendly neighborhood beta, [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) for taking care of this chapter!
> 
> Seriously, all your comments make me so happy. Keep them coming, I love them all! They keep me super motivated to keep writing.

Bucky woke up to the sound of his alarm chiming. He still wasn't quite used to the fake chime noise yet, but it was a lot better than the generic chirping he got from his old phone. 

He groaned, not opening his eyes, and tried to pull the blanket up over his head. 

"You do that, you're going to be late to class." 

Bucky heard Steve's voice before he saw the man, and he knew there was a smile on the older man's face before he even opened his eyes. 

But when he did, it was a sight to see. Steve was wearing a dovetail gray suit with subtle striping over a white button down shirt and a navy blue polka dotted tie. He looked good enough to eat. 

Steve stepped further into the guest room and sat on the edge of the bed. Bucky felt the mattress dip with his weight and enjoyed the light touch as Steve brushed the messy hair away from Bucky's face. 

"Last night got me thinking about some things." The older man's voice was just gentle enough that alarm sirens didn't blare full blast in his head. 

But there was still something about that phrase that Bucky didn't like and it made him nervous. Steve was looking down at him with an expression he didn't recognize and it made him want to panic. He frowned at Steve. 

"Bucky," Steve's tone was admonishing and the look on his face turned into something forgiving and fond, "last night, you were clearly interested in the nature of mine and Peggy's relationship." 

"You didn't have to say anything," he muttered in response and tried to pull the blankets up to his chin. 

"Hey, that's not what I'm saying." Steve unwrapped the fingers of Bucky’s left hand from the blanket and covered them with his own, lightly holding their hands together. "I misunderstood what you had really been asking, and that had upset you." 

Bucky looked up at Steve and grunted rather than confirm or deny it. It seemed like a safe option because, despite being happy and relieved with the result of that conversation, it had still been as uncomfortable as possible trying to get there. 

Steve let his hand go and then ran his fingers through his hair again, which seemed like an awfully affectionate gesture. He wasn't really sure what to make of that, so he just tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach that responded wildly to the touch. 

"I didn't think it needed to be said," Steve's expression was apologetic, "but you are more than free to ask me anything. Communication is important, and I will always be honest with you." 

"Oh," Bucky stupidly didn't think to hide the surprise in his voice. He didn't know why he'd expect anything else from Steve, whenever Bucky pushed or asked for something, he'd always seemed incredibly forthcoming. But this was different. It wasn't like he was intentionally trying to not ask Steve things, but last night tiptoeing around the question of Steve and Peggy's history seemed easier then just telling Steve what he wanted to know. "Okay." 

He didn't know what was more surprising, as he thought about it, that Steve was giving him an open invitation into his personal life, or that he was promising to be honest about the answers. 

Of course, now would be a perfectly good opportunity to ask Steve any of the number of questions he'd had for him. Such as: What are we? Do you like me? Are you dating anyone besides me? Do you have a girlfriend? Do you have a boyfriend? Will you be my boyfriend? Will you be my Daddy? What do I have to do to get you to spank me? Will you tell me I'm pretty and buy me nice things? 

"Steve," he started because this was it. He could finally stop worrying about everything. 

"Yeah, Buck?" 

He sighed and closed his eyes as Steve's fingers were still in his hair. "I'm hungry." 

Steve chuckled and smiled and there was so much warmth in his voice that there was no way for Bucky to miss it. It made the butterflies in his stomach flutter harder. 

"Then get up," Steve stood up and Bucky found that he missed the contact immensely, "there's coffee and a muffin for you in the kitchen. I washed your clothes and set them on the counter in the bathroom." 

"Thanks." For the second time that morning, there was surprise in his voice, but that time he really didn't know why. When had Steve ever not gone out of his way to take care of him? 

After showering and getting dressed, Bucky found Steve in the kitchen. He was sitting at the kitchen table, in front of a stack of file folders, papers, and an open laptop. He was chewing on the end of a pen and staring hard at the papers in front of him. 

"Careful, your face might get stuck like that, Stevie." Bucky teased him as he noticed the large cup of coffee, next to Steve, and already half empty, sitting on the table. 

"Hey Bucky," Steve grinned, eyes softening as soon as he looked up and saw Bucky enter. "Just going over some paperwork before I head into a client meeting across town." 

Bucky had spent entirely too long in the shower, but he couldn't help it. All the endless hot water was a temptation he couldn't seem to turn down. 

He had spent so long in the shower that he now had to rush to leave Steve's place. It was probably just as well, Steve seemed too busy to spend time with him anyway. 

"You running late?" Steve dropped the pen down and gave Bucky a knowing smile, like there was something hilarious about Bucky's tardiness. 

"We’re not all the boss, Steve," Bucky rolled his eyes as he pulled on his backpack from where he'd dropped it in the living room the night before. "Some of us can't just show up to things whenever we want." 

"Bucky," Steve's voice was that full of that fond exasperated tone that had become quite familiar, "I still have to be on time." 

Bucky hummed a noise of acknowledgement, but not agreement, and gave Steve a wink before he started to head towards the foyer to let himself out. 

"Hey, Buck?" 

He turned around to see Steve tilt his head toward the edge of the table. Sitting there innocently was a travel mug, undoubtedly full of coffee, and a to-go bag that was hopefully full of muffins. Bucky's jaw dropped a little in surprise, and his stomach did the biggest flip flop it'd done yet. 

Sure, Bucky was minorly obsessed with his new phone, and he loved the designer jeans, but there was something so startlingly domestic and tender about Steve packing up his cup of coffee that it made his breath stutter out of him. 

It wasn't some grand kind of gesture, but it was so nice and _so Steve_ , and the man had noticed enough that he was running late that he had put down the work he was doing and packed up Bucky's coffee and breakfast. 

It was unexpected. And it was wonderful. And holy hell, he wanted to do whatever he had to do for Steve to make him coffee in the mornings. 

His chest felt tight. 

Bucky stepped slowly, delicately to the edge of the table and grabbed the bag and the mug. When he started to move around to the other side of the table, instead of the door, he found Steve watching him curiously. 

He paused when he got next to Steve, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"Yes, Buck?" There was laughter in his voice and he seemed amused. 

Pushing back his hesitation, Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve's cheek. "Thank you, Stevie." 

He lingered for a moment, his shallow breath close to Steve's skin. The proximity was so close that could still feel the wiry hair of Steve's beard against his bottom lip, and he had a strange urge to chase the sensation and lick his lip and then the side of Steve's face. 

He stood up straight and took a step back, hands still full of breakfast items. He looked down at Steve's face, and he let out a little gasp. The smile he received was so big that it looked like sunshine, and Steve's blue eyes were wide, bright and happy. 

"Stevie?" He choked the word out because the tightness in his chest hadn't let up. If anything, it had just increased and now he was looking at Steve's beautiful face that was lighting up the whole damn room and he swore he felt the bottom of his stomach drop out, even though it was nothing remotely similar to feeling sick. 

"Yeah, Buck?" Steve's smile was intense, but his voice was soft and quiet as he pushed his chair back and started to stand. 

Bucky felt his breath catch as Steve stood directly in front of him, his professional attire looking even more sexy than it did first thing that morning. Words died on his lips as he tried to say something helpful, something significant, something to question what that coffee meant and why he wanted it every day of his life. 

But inevitably, Bucky was Bucky. Anything poignant stuttered out as his tongue felt too big for his mouth as he looked up at the older man and he said the only thing he could think of in a dazed voice. "Tell me I'm pretty and buy me nice things?" 

Steve's laugh felt like air. It was airy and beautiful and it filled the room more than the morning light from the big windows did. Happiness filled Steve's face more than Bucky had ever seen, and he bit down on his bottom lip as Steve's big hands gently grasped either side of his face. He felt Steve's thumbs brush lightly back and forth across his cheeks, as Bucky's hands hung awkwardly at his sides, holding his bag and mug. 

Steve's smile never dimmed as he tilted his head down and pressed his soft, warm lips against Bucky's forehead. "Whatever you want, Baby." 

Bucky made his way out of the place as Steve walked him to the door, Steve’s large hand on the small of his back as he stepped out. He smiled at the older man as the door closed behind him. Bucky walked to his train platform, and could swear that he could still feel the imprint of Steve’s lips on his forehead. It was almost startling how he couldn’t seem to focus on anything but that feeling.

He made it back to campus, but couldn’t even remember how he got to class, head having been in a fog the whole time.

Bucky's stomach didn't seem to right itself until a few hours later, when he was focusing on class and no longer on Steve.

…..

Bucky held his phone over him with one hand. He hit the button to flip the camera around to his direction and pursed his lips in a way that looked natural but still devastatingly sexy. He used his free hand to brush his messy hair to either side to that his face was completely clear. Then he grabbed the collar of his sleep shirt and pulled it to the side so that the skin of his collarbone was visible. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and held it for a few seconds until he sure the red would show, and then touched the tip of his tongue to his upper lip.

The hand holding the phone squeezed the side of it to take the selfie.

Bucky reviewed the photo, his head lying back on his pillow and blue sheets (no Spider-Man this time). The bottom of the photo cut off at his knuckles, so the photo didn’t show anything behind his hint of collarbone.

He sat up in bed, swinging his legs over the edge as he pulled open his messaging app and selected Steve from his contacts. He attached the photo and sent along the caption, “I Woke Up like this.”

He took his phone into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Bucky completed his morning routine: relieving himself, brushing his teeth, and taking a shower. He waited until he was nearly dried off and wrapped a towel securely around his waist. He held his phone up by his chin and took a photo from neck down, the photo ending below his hips, showing that he was clearly clad only in a towel. His body wasn’t beefy like Steve’s, but his flat stomach and smooth skin definitely photographed well. His torso had a nice sheen on it from the water he hadn’t dried off yet, and stepping from the hot shower to the cold air of the bathroom had his nipples pebbling up almost instantly. He looked good.

He uploaded it to the messenger app and sent it to Steve. Seeing as he was sure Steve was working at 9:00am on a Friday morning, he was surprised to get a quick response.

 **Sexy Steve:** Damn it, Bucky.

He laughed out loud as he could imagine the sound of Steve growling his response.

 **JBB:** U gave me [phone emoji] . Ur fault.  
Laughing to himself as he pictured Steve sitting at that big desk trying to do work while Bucky interrupted him.

Bucky shrugged to himself, and enjoying the giddy feeling he felt at the thought of Steve getting his picture messages, he continued sending them, not bothering to add captions.

He sent a photo of the cup of coffee sitting next to his bowl of Boo Berry cereal.

When his phone chimed in response, he smiled to see a return photo, of a mug of coffee sitting on Steve’s desk.

He made his way to campus for his first Friday class, and grabbed his normal chair at the back. He snapped a photo of notebook, half full of notes from his lecture, with a tiny ‘hi Steve!’ scribbled at the top and sent it on its way.

In response, he got a photo of a post-it showing Steve’s neat handwriting that said “pay attention!’.

In between classes, he sat on the quad wearing Steve’s sunglasses, and pouting slightly while taking repeated selfies. Once he found that perfect mix of pouty and alluring, he sent it over to Steve.

Bucky continued throughout the day, keeping Steve updated on what he was doing. He didn't bother to caption his photos, but he did make a point to sneak couple of artistically posed selfies in between the photos of his different classrooms. Sometimes Steve responded quickly, other times there was no response, but as a guy who was at work all day, Bucky figured that was to be expected.

It was later in the afternoon, when Bucky was elbow deep in some electronic figuring in the lab when his phone buzzed. He wasn't surprised to see the clock on the phone indicate that he'd apparently been in the lab for the last three and a half hours; he had a tendency to lose himself in his robotics work.

Of course, having been distracted by actual college work meant that he hadn't texted Steve since he entered the lab and sat down to work.

His phone buzzed again, reminding him that there was a new message, and he set down his tools and grabbed the phone.

 **Sexy Steve:** Been a few hours. No more texts? 

**JBB:** Awwww, Stevie! U miss me?

 **Sexy Steve:** Yes.

His heart skipped a beat.

Bucky paused, staring down at his phone, at that one little word with proper punctuation. He had just been flirting with Steve, in that same was he had that morning sending him a half naked photo. He didn't expect Steve to respond so honestly, not to mention concisely and quickly.

This was getting ridiculous. Wednesday morning, he just about melted into a schmoopy mess with the inability to put himself back together. Steve had made him coffee and bagged up breakfast and kissed his forehead and everything felt like happiness. And now Steve missed his adorable selfies and artfully staged picture messages? And Steve missed _him_? Steve missed him! His insides felt the warm at that idea.

He briefly thought back to a couple weeks ago when Steve said they should spend more time together. They really should. It was Friday, and it had been four weeks since the Friday he met Steve… shouldn't that mean they should be together?

Bucky bit hard on his lip, the same stupid thoughtful and nervous reaction he never could seem to let go of and re-opened his phone’s messenger app.

It was worth a fucking shot.

 **JBB:** Take me out 2night?

The fact that Steve's response came almost immediately should have done something to quell the butterflies in his stomach, but it didn't. If anything they fluttered harder.

 **Sexy Steve:** I’d love to. Dinner?

Bucky had considered just flat out asking Steve to take him back to Hydra so they could get half drunk and rub all up on each other. The thought of grinding up against Steve's hard body was enough to make him hard. He'd have to save that idea for other time. Most definitely for another time, because that way he could go back to Steve's, and unlike the night they met, maybe he could actually end up in Steve’s bed.

Dinner didn't sound like nearly enough. He found himself wanting to spend all the time with Steve. He liked how he felt when they were together, but more than that, he liked the feel of Steve's lips when he'd kissed him on the forehead three days ago. He wanted more of that. He also wanted Steve to keep calling him Baby. He could be the best little Baby.

But he could start with dinner.

This was a date, obviously. And Steve had so quickly agreed. It was interesting, he thought, that Steve was always so quickly agreeable to anything he said. When he had asked if he could stop by Steve's place, either time, and how happy Steve had been to see him at his office.

If Steve wanted to date Bucky why hadn't he said so sooner? Why did he wait the four weeks it took Bucky to ask? They'd been flirting for like a month now, and sure Bucky had found himself in a place that was more schmoopy than sexy as of late, but he still wanted something with Steve.

Actually he wanted a lot with Steve, he figured, breaking it down in his head. He wanted: the schmoop, the feels, the sex, Steve's body, and for Steve to buy him nice things.

Didn't seem too complicated?

 **JBB:** Fine. But I want 2 go out 4 dessert 1st

 **Sexy Steve:** Pick you up at 8 :)

Awwww, smile face. 

Wait. 

Bucky stopped as an intense panic grabbed at him. That was only two hours! How would he do his hair?!

Shit.

He grabbed his backpack from the floor and unzipped the main compartment. He placed his arm on his workbench and literally used it to sweep everything, including tiny electronic parts that should probably be organized, into his bag and rushed out of the lab.

Power walking the three quarters of a mile back to his apartment, he attempted to text and walk. He should probably pay attention to where he was going, but this seemed more important.

He sent off a very important text to Nat.

 **JBB:** CODE RED

His phone started buzzing in response, and he swiped the screen to answer the call.

“Code red?” She sounded almost bored, “Does that mean you got pizza sauce on Clint’s archery uniform again?”

“Nat! We have more important things to worry about. I need you to get to my place. I’ll be there in ten!”

“I’m already at your place.”

“Oh,” he paused, not expecting that, but he probably should have been, “I have a date with Steve tonight!”

“It’s about time!” Now she sounded much more interested.

“I’ll see you in a few, I need you to braid my hair.”

. . .

Bucky looked at his reflection in the mirror attached to the back of his his bedroom door. Nat had tightly braided his hair, so that all the plaits were smoothed back and out of his face. He wore a loose gray v-neck tshirt and his purple skinny jeans. He was sure he looked hot, but just to make sure, he twisted his body around to look at his ass.

As he was checking himself out, he heard a knock at the door. Before he could even make it out of his room, he heard their front door being opened and the muffled sound of Nat’s voice. 

No, no, no, no, no. That wasn’t part of the plan.

He threw open his door and quickly stepped into the hallway, but immediately froze when he heard what Nat said.

“So, you’re Bucky’s boyfriend, huh?”

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Bucky’s heart skidded to a stop because Nat fucking Romanoff just ruined everything! This was not good. Steve was going to hear ‘boyfriend’ and turn around and walk out and then he would never tell Bucky he was pretty and Bucky wouldn’t get to call him Daddy, and then they wouldn’t ride off into the sunset together.

SHIT.

Bucky didn’t know what they were, and he was certain that Steve didn’t know and now Nat tried to label it and Steve would be confused and DOUBLE SHIT.

Bucky was considered turning around and walking right back into his room. How long would it take for Steve to leave if he just hid under his comforter and never came out? Fifteen minutes? An hour? Three weeks?

A soft chuckle interrupted him reevaluating his life.

Steve didn’t sound upset, if anything his little laugh sounded good natured, “Well, we haven’t discussed that yet, but we have been seeing each other for the last few weeks.”

 **Yet**. His poor little brain could only latch onto one word. And, for certain, he wasn’t going to let that one go.

Before Nat could reply, Bucky threw himself into the center of the space, where the living room and kitchen met. 

“STEVE! Stevie, hi! Hello!” He was only thirty percent sure that he didn’t sound hysterical.

That’s not true. He sounded completely hysterical.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve’s voice sounded like warm velvet.

Steve looked up and met Bucky’s eyes with a kind smile while Bucky ignored the fact his body attempted to melt into a puddle of schmoop. Steve was wearing a tight tan colored shirt under a thick blue cardigan. The sweater looked thick and warm enough that Bucky wanted to wrap it around his whole body while Steve was still wearing it. His khaki colored jeans were dangerously close to that warm honey color of his beard. It was almost too much.

No, actually that part wasn’t too much. What was too much was the small bunch of white and yellow flowers Steve held in one hand, and the white paper board box, topped of with a bow in the other.

Nat took a step back, and Steve walked over to Bucky and handed him the flowers. Daisies in one hand, Bucky stood up straight and tilted his head, angling his cheek towards the older man. He saw Steve’s eyes on him and he pushed his cheek out even more.

Steve chuckled and bent down to kiss Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky’s heart sped up, fireworks went off somewhere, his insides liquefied, and he grinned wildly. He glanced at the box Steve was still holding, “Did you get me a present? I love presents.”

Natasha had found something resembling a vase and took the flowers from Bucky, putting them in water. Bucky promptly ignored her while Steve was passing the box in question over to him.

He set the box on the counter and removed the lid. He was surprised to find an expensive looking black leather bomber jacket inside, and gingerly lifted it out of the box and held it up. The leather smell was familiar and he briefly thought back to Steve’s outfit the day they went out to lunch. The leather was supple and oiled, clearly well designed, and he held it to his chest. His fingers brushed the soft lining of the jacket. He was not surprised to see that it was exactly his size.

“You uhhh,” He bit his lip before turning back to Steve and catching his eye, “you got me a jacket?”

“Well,” Steve’s fingers picked at the edge of his tshirt playfully. He didn’t seem to have his heart all caught up in his throat like Bucky did. In fact, Steve seemed totally collected and put together. “It’s chilly out tonight and I have noticed that you seem to only ever be wearing short sleeves. You need to stay warm.”

Bucky ignore the fact that it just seemed _so Steve_ to notice something like that and pulled it over his shoulders with an over dramatic flourish. The lining felt smooth against his arms and the weight of it felt significant on his shoulders. Spinning around, he stuffed his hands in the pockets, and stopped when he faced Steve again. He beamed up at the older man, keeping his hands in the pockets to avoid throwing them around the Steve's waist. It felt extravagant and luxurious and wonderful.

He batted his eyelashes at Steve and pursed his lips. “How do I look?”

Steve stepped even closer to Bucky, leaving only a half foot between them. He grasped the lapels of the jacket in either hand and slid his hands up slowly. He cocked a teasing eyebrow and his expression was playful as he responded quietly in his deep rumbling voice. “So pretty.”

The bottom of Bucky's stomach dropped out and he fought the urge to melt and lean into Steve's touch.

“Fucking deep dish.”

Peter's voice straight up startled Bucky as he involuntarily jumped back slightly from Steve. He didn't even realize Peter was in the room with them, and Bucky's eyes quickly swiveled across the room to find the guy sprawled across the couch with wide eyes. Granted, Steve's knuckles bumping Bucky's chest made him unable to focus on anyone else in the room, but he had been at least vaguely aware of Natasha interestedly watching them from the kitchen. But Peter? He hadn't even noticed.

“Uhhh,” Bucky cleared his throat and tried to get himself together, “Steve, you met Nat earlier, but that's Peter. Pete, this is Steve.”

“Peter,” Steve inclined his head in Pete’s direction, “nice to meet you.”

Peter gaped at Steve which was probably impolite, but Bucky couldn't seem to reprimand him when he started shaking his head. “Barnes, I shouldn’t have doubted you. One hundred percent JD’s.” 

Pete's eyes were raking up Steve like he actually was a pizza.

Bucky, grinned, feeling smug, and then decided that he and Steve should get out of there before he had to start explaining things.

“Have fun, boys!” Natasha’s voice called after them as the two exited Bucky’s apartment and headed towards Steve’s car.

“So,” Steve began conversationally as he flipped the radio station to some soothing background noise, “your friends seem nice.”

Bucky, since he was king of self control, waited for Steve to start the conversation before he hopped all over it and started questioning Steve. The butterflies in his stomach were moving at full speed and he was twenty five percent sure that it made him feel sick, but the other seventy five percent of him had latched so hard onto that little word earlier that he couldn’t let go.

“What did you mean,” Bucky turned to look out the window, thinking that’d be easier to do than actually look at Steve when he actually asked that question, “when you told Nat ‘yet’?”

“Hmm?” Steve’s attention must have been on the road because he certainly wasn’t telling Bucky what he wanted to hear.

Man up, Barnes.

“You told Natasha that ‘we haven’t had that discussion yet’.” He angled his body a bit away from the window to sneak a peek at Steve’s face.

Steve seemed amused as he pulled his car into a small parking lot at the end of a strip of shops. “I meant exactly what I said, Bucky. I don’t know what else I could’ve meant.”

Steve killed the engine and exited the car. Bucky followed suit, but with narrowed eyes because Steve seemed to have a knack for not telling Bucky what he wanted to hear. He walked next to the older man, dragging his feet on the concrete as he did so.

Fuck it. There was only one way to find out, and Steve had promised to be honest with him.

“Does that mean,” Bucky stopped completely and kicked the toe of his shoe against the ground. He purposely looked away from Steve, trying to hide his frown, before continuing, “that you don’t want to be my boyfriend?”

“Bucky,” the concern in Steve’s voice made him pause and he looked up at Steve the older man had a frown pulling the edges of his lips down, and his brow was creased. Steve reached over and lightly grasped his hand, threading their fingers together. He lead Bucky to an empty bench and motioned for them both to sit down.

Absently, he hoped that Steve wouldn’t notice how sweaty that hand was.

Steve’s entire body was angled toward Bucky, and for the first time, he was a bit uncomfortable with all of Steve’s attention focused on him.

He watched as Steve’s lips twisted down in thought before straightening themselves out. He watched a few different emotions cross Steve’s face before the older man gave his hand, that he was still holding, a little squeeze.

“Bucky,” he began abnormally slowly, as if Bucky wouldn’t be able to follow his words at a normal pace, “have I done or said anything to indicate that I didn’t want to be with you?”

“Well,” he started and tried to think of something. When Steve phrased it like that, it was hard to point to something specific. It was a little embarrassing.

“Bucky,” Steve continued and thank goodness for that because Bucky couldn’t seem to figure out a response to Steve’s previous question. “I picked you up from a club, brought you home with me, made you breakfast the next morning, fed you dinner, invited you to lunch, and have made a point to send you text messages during the work day.” He squeezed Bucky’s hand one more time and Bucky shifted under the attention Steve was paying to the expressions on his face.

“When you came by to drop off the clothes you borrowed at my apartment that day, I told you what time to be there and dinner happened to be ready when you arrive. Your allergy notwithstanding, did you think this was just a coincidence? That I had just happened to invite you in to spend more time with me?”

Bucky’s lips pursed into a perfect little ‘o’ shape, because that was indeed what he thought. He showed up at Steve’s place and everything smelled good so he just invited himself in. Did it ever occur to him that Steve had just home cooked a dinner big enough for _two_ people? No, no it hadn’t.

And Steve had kept making a point of staying in contact with Bucky.

“Ummm,” he stuttered because what was there to say. When Steve laid everything out rationally, it all made sense. He hadn’t quite realized that while he’d been dumb flirting this whole time, that Steve had been making his interest clear.

But this whole time he hadn’t even been sure of Steve? 

“But you haven’t made a move on me,” Bucky looked down at his lap, unable to mask his unhappy expression, and embarrassed at just how ridiculous that response sounded.

“Oh, Bucky,” Steve’s voice was admonishing but gentle, and he dropped Bucky’s hand to place both palms easily on the sides of Bucky’s face and tenderly tilted it upwards. Steve leaned forward and kissed his forehead lightly, just a graze of lips against skin, before pulling back and looking intensely at him. Steve’s hands were in his own lap, but his gaze on Bucky was enough to keep him from looking away this time.

“Buck,” Steve gave him a little smile, “You are sweet, adorable, playful, and captivating...”

He gave a little nod because these things were obviously true, and he could appreciate that Steve had noticed them about him.

“But you’re also young.”

Bucky frowned harder as he had a flashback of the broken memory from the Friday night they met where Steve had flat out told him ‘I’m too old for you.’

“Sweetheart,” If Bucky wasn’t currently deep in emotional turmoil, his heart may have thrown up on his shoes in response to the pet name, “I’m thirteen years older than you. I’ve done this more times than you have, I’m sure.”

Bucky shifted uncomfortably again, and Steve lifted a hand to brush his thumb lightly against Bucky’s cheek.

“In no way am I going to disrespect your boundaries. If you want to be friends, we’ll be friends. If you want more than that, then that’s okay too; I’m pretty sure I’ve made my interest in you clear. But I will not, in any way, push you for anything before you’re ready.”

Bucky took a deep breath as he took Steve’s words in because in no way had he even considered this. Boundaries? He’d never had a guy bring that up to him before, but he also hadn’t dated anyone in a completely different place in their life.

He’d dated Brock for almost a year, but Brock was a senior and he was a junior. There had been barely a year between them.

He and Steve though? Thirteen was a lot. Not enough to deter him, of course, but apparently enough years to make Steve worried he would push Bucky into something he didn’t want.

“So,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say to Steve. “It’s up to me?”

Steve’s smile in response indicated that Bucky’s answer had been exactly what Steve wanted to hear. “That’s exactly right, Buck. Whatever we do together, we do it at your pace.”

“What if,” He paused and nervously rubbed at the back of his neck, “what if I wanted you to be my boyfriend?”

“Then,” Steve looked at him, and Bucky couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, “we would talk about it. Monogamy is a big deal, and I would make sure that those expectations were what you were really looking for.”

“And what about you?” Bucky took a deep breath and waiting his his stomach to stop flip flopping so that he could continue. His tongue dragged along his bottom lip and his voice dropped to a whisper, “What are you looking for?”

“I like you, Buck. I’m looking for whatever you want to give.” Steve shrugged, but his smirk made it seem light and suggestive. He stood up, taking Bucky’s hand and pulling him up as well. 

Without even thinking about it, Bucky pressed himself up against Steve’s hard, lean body. He wrapped both arms around the older man’s waist and held him tightly. He pressed his face against the thin shirt, nuzzling his face against Steve’s chest and inhaled deeply. His heartbeat pounded against his chest as he closed his eyes and just experienced the weight of Steve against him. He could only imagine what it would be like to be under that fit body.

Steve’s arm wrapped around him in response and he never wanted the embrace to end.

“Come on, Buck,” After a moment, Steve separated the two of them, but linked one of their hands together, “I believe you requested dessert before your dinner.”

Steve led them past three storefronts until they walked into a cute little bakery, all decorated in light pink and seafoam green. A counter stretched all the way across the place, displaying tarts and cheesecakes and cupcakes and other baked goods. Bucky found his mouth salivating as he looked at the full cakes, all decorated in different types of frosting, and resting on cake stands along the top of the counter.

“Hi, what can I get you?” A young woman smiled at Steve as they approached the counter, still hand in sweaty hand.

Steve glanced over the options and then at Bucky, smiling, “What’ll it be, Buck?”

It was a hard choice between chocolate cake with white icing and white cake with chocolate icing. He looked back and forth between the two before looking back to the woman at the counter, “The chocolate cake with chocolate icing.” He pointed towards the one he wanted, “The one with the pink sprinkles.”

“And you, sir?” The worker’s attention turned to Steve, even as she lifted the dome from over the cake and picked up the cake server.

“A piece of the plain cheesecake please,” Bucky watched, trying not to scowl as Steve smiled at the young woman and she blushed a bit.

“Oh, no,” Bucky interrupted before Steve could finish his thought, “Not just a slice. I want the whole cake.”

The woman was startled and looked back at the two of them, surprised.

“You heard the man,” Steve’s laugh was loud and filled up the small space, “He wants the whole cake.”

“I mean,” He shrugged, “you can leave one piece out so that I can eat it now, but I want the whole thing.”

As Steve looked down at Bucky, with an amused expression and chuckling lightly, Bucky squeezed his hand and felt every nerve in his body light up. Steve pulled him closer, his broad chest brushing Bucky’s shoulder, and placed a light kiss on the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it?  
> I love talking about this story on [tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), so keep sending me your ideas, thoughts, & suggestions!
> 
> Daddy's got to go to work.  
> 
> 
> And, more importantly, I would join Bucky in wrapping up in this sweater.  
> 
> 
> Sweet Sugar Baby Bucky.  
> 


	7. A Little Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million cheers for Beta, [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) who burned the midnight oil and managed to beta read a whopping 24 pages of this in a matter of hours. She spoils me, and she spoils you guys!
> 
> Soooo, this chapter is over 10k words even though I normally shoot for 5k. Rather than cut it somewhere, you get the whole thing! That means readers might have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter since this one became such a monster.
> 
> Also, again, your comments give me life. Really. So thanks for all the encouragement and letting me know that you're enjoying it! It means a lot!

Bucky knew it probably wasn't fair to compare past relationships with current ones, or whatever this was, but he couldn't stop himself. It wasn't so much comparing as it was wondering why the hell he had ever dated Brock Rumlow when people like Steve Rogers existed.

He looked over at Steve, sitting across from him in a cozy little booth of the upscale Italian restaurant Steve brought them to. The older man was laughing at some stupid story Bucky had told, and he seemed generally happy to be in Bucky's company. 

And Bucky himself? He was sitting comfortably on his side of the booth, new bomber jacket resting on his shoulders and thinking about the cake boxed up and waiting for him in the back of Steve's car. 

He thought back to Brock, and just couldn't believe that that guy had been his boyfriend for a year. A year. Brock was an asshole, but the first time Bucky found out that he'd been cheated on, he'd believed Brock's asinine promises that it wouldn't happen again. He'd really believed Brock, and why? So he could stick around until it happened again? 

It really made him think hard about what Steve had said. The older man had asked if he had done or said anything to indicate that he didn’t want to be with Bucky. That was so different than the time he spent with Brock. Brock had given Bucky plenty of things to indicate that Brock hadn't been faithful, that he didn't value the time Bucky spent with him. 

Which led him back around to the thought that, why would anyone waste time on Brock Rumlow when they could have Steve Rogers? 

"So," Steve grinned and took a drink of the beer sitting on the table In front of him. Bucky wanted to question who drank beer with Italian food, but then Steve might comment on the lime green appletini Bucky had chosen and he'd have to explain that he picked it because the picture on the drink menu looked pretty. Steve had been nice enough not to say anything when Bucky had proudly pulled out his fresh new ID when he got carded. "You said that was your youngest sister?" 

He nodded. "Yeah, I have two sisters and two brothers. Gracie is thirteen, Scott and Matt are fifteen, and Becca is seventeen. They're back in Indiana with my folks." 

"I always wanted a sibling growing up," The older man shrugged his large shoulders, "but it was just me and my mom." 

"Wait," he snorted, "did you not just hear that story? Or should I tell you again that Gracie cut off half my hair while I was asleep?" 

Steve smiled in response and Bucky was struck when a weird sensation of just how normal this all felt. Going on to dinner with Steve? He could have that. He could date the older man and spend time with him and have everything. Steve had told him that. 

He could go out on dates with Steve and they could talk about their lives and learn more about each other while eating warm noodles and flirting. It almost seemed too good to be true and his heart skipped a beat at the idea of it. 

The weirdest thing about it was that it seemed so simple. Or at least Steve had made it seem that way. He had said he liked Bucky (!!!) and that they would move at Bucky's pace. What if Bucky's pace was going out to semi-fancy dinners while Steve brought him more flowers? Because he would be okay with that. He would be more than okay with that. 

And maybe Steve would be his boyfriend too. Then they wouldn't see other people and it would just be the two of them and Bucky could visit him at the office in between classes, and maybe bring him lunch again. He could buy some nice tupperware and make Steve the spaghetti with cut up hot dogs mixed in. 

It all seemed so fucking easy and Bucky's nerves buzzed at the thought. It had seemed easy at the beginning with Brock, but that hadn't ended well. But Steve? Well, Steve wasn't Brock. And Steve liked to take care of him. 

And, damn it, he liked to be taken care of. 

Steve wasn't pushing him. They were going to do this at his pace. Bucky felt a thrill at the power to call the shots, to control what happened. 

But he could think about that later, because they were having dinner together like smart, respectable people. 

"Five kids is a pretty big family," Steve smirked. "It's hard to imagine that you're the oldest since you act like such a punk all the time." 

"I'll have you know," he sat up straighter and puffed up his chest a bit, "that I'm a very good big brother. My brothers and sisters are a pain in the ass sometimes, but they're still my family, ya know." 

"Hey, I believe you." Steve's expression softened, "I think it's sweet that you care so much about them." 

"It's different since moving out here to go to NYU. I don't get back home often since flights are expensive and stuff, but we still talk and shit." He shrugged. 

"So, if there's a 'Matt' and a 'Scott', where does 'Bucky' come from?" 

Bucky rolled his eyes, "It's a nickname. I feel like my folks got the naming right starting with kid number two. Growing up, literally everyone I knew was also a James, so I got 'Bucky' from my middle name Buchanan." 

Steve opened his mouth to respond, but got distracted by their server coming to the table with two delicious looking entrees. Steve thanked the server as a plate was set in front of each of them. 

"Anything else I can get you gentlemen?" The server gave a friendly smile to both of them, but Bucky could swear her eyes lingered on Steve. 

"I think we're good. Unless you needed something else, Buck?" Steve looked at him and he shook his head in response. "Can I just confirm one more time that nothing here was cooked with onions?" 

Bucky rolled his eyes as the server promised Steve that everything was onion-free. He'd mentioned it when they had placed their order, but it was both sweet and obnoxious that Steve was asking about it now. 

Bucky’s lasagna was delicious and he found himself shoveling it into his mouth. He waited until his mouth was only half full before he started the conversation again. "So how'd you know that I like Italian food?" 

Steve chuckled and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Really, Buck? From what I've heard, you try to eat pizza for every meal, and you drag me over to the deli counter to look at meatballs whenever we're at the grocery store." 

"Okay, you're right," Bucky took another bite. "I didn't realize you paid so much attention." 

Steve “seems-so-put-together” Rogers blushed a little bit at the observation and Bucky found that the warmth on Steve's face made him feel warm in turn. 

"I just," Steve paused as if he needed a moment to find the right words, and Bucky liked it. Usually he was the one stuttering through whatever he had to say and it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one. "I like listening to you and watching you." 

Bucky latched onto that like a shark smelling blood in the water because he and Steve had been conversing like respectable people, and he couldn't let Steve forget that Bucky was onto him. "So that's why you watched my ass when we walked in here?" 

"Damn it, Buck." Steve's cheeks were a bit more rosy now and it made Bucky feel accomplished. 

"It's okay, Stevie," Bucky gave him a cheeky grin. "Wouldn't be the first time I've caught you starin' at my ass." 

He laughed as Steve stabbed a piece of chicken harder than necessary with his fork. The older man exhaled slowly, and lifted his head to look directly at him. Steve's voice was thoughtful, despite the warm blush that was fast expanding down his face to his neck, and Steve gave him a little lopsided smile. "I guess I can't hide the fact that I can't seem to keep my eyes off of you." 

That little nugget of information made Bucky's entire being melt into a pile of schmoop. With warm cheeks, he took a deep breath so that he could pull himself together and eat his meal. 

Fucking feels. 

Dinner continued with delicious food and even better conversation. Bucky, again, was stuck with strange fascination at just how unbelievably _normal_ it felt to be doing this with Steve. Drop dead gorgeous or not, Steve was nice and wonderful and Bucky liked having dinner with him. Steve was even nice enough to ask Bucky if he wanted dessert – like they hadn't just fucking been at a bakery two hours ago. Bucky wasn't surprised when Steve picked up the bill and slid his credit card into the padded folder the server had placed on the table. Steve just wanted to take care of him and Bucky realized that he might never want to let that go. 

When they got back to Bucky's place, Steve walked him back to the door of his apartment. Of course he did. Because he was Steve. And he was just _so nice_. 

Bucky stood in front of the door, making no move to let himself inside, with one arm wrapped around a large cake box. 

Steve smiled easily, and Bucky liked that Steve was completely focused on him. "I had fun, Bucky." He reached up and playfully tugged on the little ponytail at the end of Bucky's braid. "Thanks for letting me take you out." 

Bucky rolled his eyes, because only Steve fucking Rogers would thank Bucky, when Bucky had asked Steve to take him to dinner in the first place. 

"Stevie," he grinned wide as his heart skipped a beat. He could feel his hands start to sweat, but paid it no mind after making sure he had a strong grip on his box of cake. 

"Yeah, Buck?" Steve's body was all up in his space and Bucky could swear that he could feel the heat from it. 

Bucky stood up straight and puffed his chest out a bit. Steve had said that he was in control, that this was at his pace. Well, Bucky knew exactly what he wanted. "You gonna kiss me goodnight or what?" 

"Thought you'd never ask." Steve stepped a bit to the left, so he was out of the way of the cake box, and the forward. He had stepped so close that his chest brushed Bucky's and there was no space between them. 

Bucky felt a large hand placed on either one of his cheeks, and his eyes fluttered closed as his stomach flipped upside down and the butterflies inside it all but lost their shit. 

He was not at all prepared for what happened next. 

Steve Rogers fucking dominated. 

Bucky whimpered into Steve's mouth as Steve kissed him hard and opened mouth. It was hot and it was wet, and he had no control as Steve took it from him. He gasped and Steve took the opening and licked into his mouth, pressing their lips hotly together. Bucky's tongue attempted to fight Steve's for dominance, but there was no challenge at all. Steve controlled the kiss and he used his hands to keep Bucky's face locked in place and Bucky had to just _take it_. 

Steve literally took his breath away as Bucky gasped and moaned against their lips. His hips rolled forward, and he found himself pushing his body against Steve's, trying to get some friction against the obvious hard on in his pants. 

Steve pulled back and Bucky let out a sigh, hoping to catch his breath, but he lost it again as Steve leaned forward nipped at his bottom lip. Steve's teeth bit a little too hard, but he didn't care because the pain was so uniquely euphoric that it just added to his pleasure. He wanted the kiss to go on forever. 

If this was how Steve kissed, what was he like when he fucked? 

Shit. 

Steve finally stepped back, putting distance between their bodies, and Bucky whined because rutting against Steve had felt amazing. He stood there, a bit dizzy and gasping for breath while staring wide-eyed at Steve. Fuck. He did feel a bit vindicated when he noticed the semi in Steve's pants. 

"More," he sucked in a deep, much needed breath. "I'm going to need more of that." 

Steve's laugh was as light as air as he winked at Bucky. "Whatever you want, Baby." 

"I've gotta..." Bucky made some sort of gesture towards the door, because the way Steve was looking at him made it hard to think. His brain felt like as much mush as his body did schmoop. 

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Buck." Steve gave him a dark look that actually had Bucky's body full on shuddering. 

Steve started walking back to his car, and Bucky could only stand there dumbly watching him go. He felt a bit lightheaded, as this way he could watch Steve's ass as the older man walked away. 

Bucky stumbled into the apartment, noticing that all the lights were out. He placed the cake box on the counter, and checked all the rooms to make sure he was really home alone. 

It took almost no time at all to strip himself out of his clothes and onto his bed. He'd been hard since that kiss and thinking about Steve did nothing to calm his the fire low in his belly. 

Too needy to stop and get a toy or lube from his nightstand, he spit into his hand and lying in his bottom bunk, stroked himself quickly. It didn't take long to find his release and he found himself shouting Steve's name as he came all over his stomach. 

He waited a moment for his heart rate to slow down, as he felt like he'd just run a marathon. He took a few deep breaths, as his breathing returned to normal. As his jizz started to cool against his skin, he bemoaned the fact that he needed to go clean up. 

Smirking to himself as the idea occurred to him, he grabbed his cellphone. He held the phone just below his chin and angled it so that the mess on his stomach was visible, as was the hand he'd wrapped around his cock. 

He reviewed the photo to make sure it was as hot as he thought it'd be, and was pleasantly satisfied with the result. He pulled up the messenger app and sent the photo to Steve. 

Steve placing the ‘relationship’ or whatever this was in his hands made him feel powerful. Steve said he wanted whatever Bucky would give, as long as Bucky set the pace. It calmed so many of his insecurities and made him feel like he really could do whatever he wanted (including sending dick pics to his almost-Sugar-Daddy-maybe-future-boyfriend. And not just regular dick pics - the filthy, freshly-orgasmed kind).

He grabbed the wet wipes he kept stashed in the nigthstand to wipe the spit and come off his fingers, so that he could properly type on his phone screen without getting it messy. 

**JBB:** Thinking of U 

His stomach flipped over at the one word he got in response. 

**Sexy Steve:** Fuck. 

 

. . .  
Shit. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Bucky was in trouble. All he wanted to do on Saturday was lounge around and re-live the perfect date he'd had with Steve the night before and the jerk off over and over while thinking of their kiss and Steve's underwear ad. All that would've made for a perfect weekend. 

But the fact of the matter was that he was a college student, and college was actually pretty fucking important, and this stupid project that was due Monday was turning out to be a lot more work than he'd expected. 

And now his computer screen had gone completely black, with a little computer frowny face in the middle, and the fucking thing wouldn't work. He tried forcing it off and on again, he tried letting the battery run down on his laptop before plugging it back in. 

He tried everything but all he got was that stupid little frowny face that was currently trying to ruin his life. 

It's not like he should be surprised, he figured, he got it senior year of high school so he'd had it for four years, and his parents had bought it for him from a used electronic store so it was surely older than that. It hadn't been very fast for a few years now. Actually, the thing was as slow as a turtle, but it connected to the internet and still got the job done. Thank fuck everything he'd been working on was cloud based, so he hadn't lost any work. 

He just desperately needed to be able to get to that work. 

Clint was out of town, and his laptop bag was nowhere to be found so he clearly took it with him, Peter wasn't home because he ( _and his laptop_ ) were at that study group his was in with that asshole Rocket, and Natasha wasn't answering her phone. 

And, since this weekend had started out wonderfully but was now unofficially trying to destroy him, the library was closed for the next three days for remodeling. 

Shit. 

It was at this moment his phone distracted him momentarily with a chime, and he slid his thumb across it to see a picture message from Steve. It was a mug of coffee sitting on a desk. Bucky didn't recognize the desk, but he wasn't surprised to see the coffee since Steve was always drinking it. He smiled briefly before remember his life was over. 

...well, there was always Steve. He didn't know if Steve could help him, but suddenly, the idea of hearing the older man's voice sounded so wonderful and uplifting, that he was calling Steve before he could even think better of it. 

"Hey Bucky," Steve's voice was cheerful and Bucky actually found himself resenting the fact that only his life was over and Steve's wasn't. 

"My life is over." Well, no one ever said that he wasn’t dramatic. His voice was a bit muffled from where his head was cradled in his arms on his little pink desk. 

"Bucky," Steve sounded immediately concerned, because of course he did, "what's wrong?" 

He sighed heavily before complaining to Steve. Had he not been so distraught, he may have noticed how shockingly normal it felt to be able to just call up Steve and complain. 

"My laptop stopped working and I don't know what to do. It's probably old as shit, and it's certainly angry at me, but it won't work and I have this stupid project to do, and it's due Monday and fuck Monday, but it is. Clint and Peter and gone and I can't find Nat, and I'm supposed to go to this frat party with Pete tonight but I can't even think about partying right now if I don't have my work done. And, oh, the library is closed too. Did I not say that yet? Fuck." 

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's all right," Steve’s voice soothed him because so what if he said that all in one long breath. He had more than enough to freak out about. 

Actually Steve should probably know that. "I have more than enough to freak out about, Stevie." 

"Bucky," Steve's voice felt nice and it calmed his frayed nerves a bit. "Here's what you're going to do. Call a car so you don't have to worry about the subway and come over here. You can work on your homework at my place and everything will be fine." 

There was a long pause where his heart skipped a beat and he found himself unable to say anything. He swallowed dryly before his voice came out much smaller than he'd intended, "...Really?" 

"Bucky," he could literally hear the warmth in Steve's tone and it surprisingly made his day already seem a bit better, "of course." 

….

When Bucky arrived at Steve's place, Steve let him in with a soft kiss on the cheek. He led Bucky to the kitchen table, where an open laptop rested, along with a clean notebook, and a fresh mug of coffee. 

His heart flipped and his stomach dropped out and he was so relieved that he could kiss Steve. 

Actually... 

He placed both hands on Steve's shoulders to pull himself up a bit and kissed Steve square on the mouth. His mouth was closed, and it was short, but Steve's cheeks blushed adorably and the man looked so pleased. Bucky briefly wondered how that could make Steve blush after the unbelievable kiss he'd received the night before, but it was cute so whatever. 

"I ah," Steve cleared his throat, but he was smiling and still blushing, "I have work to do today as well, so I won't disturb you. I'll be in my office if you need me." 

"Your office?" Because Bucky wasn't even aware Steve had an office at home, but he figured it made sense. For anyone that seemed to put in as many working hours as Steve did, it'd probably be nice to have a place to work without leaving the home. 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded with a cheeky little smile, “it’s down the hall on the left. It’s the door just past your favorite bathroom.”

Ha fucking ha, Steve.

Bucky lost himself in homework for the next few hours, and he was shocked at how much he'd been able to get accomplished. Having Steve's entire kitchen table to spread his notes across rather than his tiny pink desk made a large difference. Also, being able to work in relaxing silence without Pete chatting his ear off made a difference too. He thought he'd need the entire weekend to get his project done, but he noticed, with pleasant surprise, that he was in great shape to pass it off to his professor on Monday. 

He hadn't seen Steve all day, but that was actually for the best as the man surely would've been a huge distraction from what he had to get done. He checked the time on his phone and was a bit disappointed that it was time for him to go home and meet up with Pete. Of course he was excited for the party they had plans to head to, but he was a bit bummed that he hadn't got to spend more time with Steve. 

They could've hung out and talked about how great that date was. Or Bucky could've crawled into Steve's lap and they've could made out for three hours. Or dry humped for three hours. Both options sounded like they would've been fantastic. 

He packed up his backpack, and shut down Steve's laptop before closing it and leaving it on the table. Wanting to say goodbye, he walked through the kitchen to the hallway. He passed the bathroom on the right and the guest room on the left before approaching a third door. He stuck his head in and saw Steve sitting at a large wooden desk, typing at a sleek looking desktop computer, and frowning slightly. 

Not wanting to disturb Steve if he was hard at work, Bucky wrapped his knuckles lightly on the door frame. 

"Hey, Buck." When Steve looked up, his whole face changed. That little frown was gone and it smoothed out into a smile, his eyes shining brightly. 

Bucky took that as an invitation to enter, and he stepped inside the room. The walls were a mossy green and the wall behind his desk was lined with two bookshelves that were stuffed full. 

Steve's smile was infectious and he found himself grinning right back, all the stress and worry for earlier that day had evaporate (thanks to Steve). 

"I just wanted to say thank you." He shrugged because how else could he tell Steve that the older man had stopped the universe from destroying him at the tender age of twenty-one. "I really appreciate you letting me work over here and use your computer." 

"It's no big deal, Buck." How a man that large managed to look a little bashful, Bucky had no idea. "Just glad I could help." 

He smiled bigger because his heart felt light and his stomach felt right and even the butterflies seemed happy and fluttery. He stood there staring at Steve all dopey-like before he remember he had a place to be. "Alright. We'll I'm gonna head out, I've gotta go meet up with Peter." 

"Sure, Buck," Steve was still smiling like Bucky was a fucking gift or something and it felt good. "Enjoy your party. Have fun." 

Bucky's feet kept him rooted in place for a minute. Instead of turning and walking out the door, he walked up to Steve's desk and around it. He pushed Steve's chair back and the older man went willingly. It took him less than fifteen seconds to straddle himself across Steve's lap and start kissing the older man. 

The kisses were wet and dirty and open-mouthed. Despite being the instigator and literally sitting on top of Steve, Bucky lost control quickly, or maybe he never had it. Steve controlled the kiss and demanded Bucky's attention and the younger man whimpered against Steve's lips. Steve's tongue was in his mouth before he could stop it, but he certainly wouldn’t have wanted to. He felt large hands rub up and down his sides and then travel all over his body. Fuck. He rocked against Steve's lap and when his hardness met Steve's, he let out a gasp. The older man used it to his advantage though, and caught Bucky's lower lip between his teeth, pulling and nipping playfully in a way that made Bucky moan. 

"Shit," he pulled away gasping for breath, "you really know how to kiss." 

Steve nipped at his chin playfully. "May I remind you that you were the one who said he wanted more of this." 

He nodded quickly in response. "And I still do! If I didn't have to go..." He shook his head because Bucky didn't know how to end that statement. 

Well, actually he did. 

If he didn't have to go this was most definitely going to end in fucking. He didn't know a better way to say it. End in banging? Whatever. It would end with him taking Steve's dick up his ass, of that he was sure. 

"I know, Baby, I know," Steve agreed with him as the older man placed hands on his waist to keep him steady as he stood up. 

Steve started to get up too, but Bucky waved him off. "Don't get up. I know you're busy. I just wanted to say goodbye and thanks." 

Steve gave him a grateful smile and Bucky melted into a puddle of schmoop with a hard on. Well, not really, but it certainly felt like it. "I'll see you later, Buck." 

"Later, Stevie." He bent down to kiss the older man on the cheek before exiting the office. 

He picked up his backpack from the kitchen and couldn't seem to stop smiling during the short walk to the subway and the entire trip back to his apartment. 

…. 

Peter passed Bucky a shot glass and he tossed it back before he grinned at his room mate. 

"Clint is going to be sad he missed this!" Peter shouted so that Bucky could hear him over the other voices in the room. 

Bucky grinned and laughed in response because the house party certainly looked like something Clint would've enjoyed if he wasn't out of town for an archery meet. 

He looked around the room not surprised to see more college kids pile into the living room of the off-campus house that was holding the party. It was some friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of Peter’s who had thrown the party, and Bucky was fairly confident that he and Peter could come out of the evening as reigning beer-pong champs. They killed it every time they played together. 

Aside from the beer pong table in the kitchen, the living room was full of bodies dancing to music pumping out of a tinny sound system, with red solo cups littering every available surface. He and Peter had been here for about – he checked his watch – two hours so far and he was having a great time. Nat had come with them but he lost sight of her when she left to find the vodka earlier. 

He moved to step out of the kitchen and he swayed just a little. Oops. He giggled as he bumped into the man next to him. Okay, so he was a little tipsy, but not so much that he didn't recognize what was going on. He had had a few shots, and was currently holding a cup full of cheap beer, but it had been over the course of two hours and he’d scarfed down half a bag of cheesy puffs and a grilled cheese before he had left his apartment. He may have been a bit unsteady, but he was happy and having a good time. He was enjoying that pleasantly floaty feeling of being inebriated. 

"Alright, bitches, let’s do thisssssss!" Nat's voice was loud and she was shouting so that she could be heard. Bucky saw her holding a bottle of vodka in the air, pumping it up and down. 

Bucky followed her to where she walked up to a high top table and quickly stacked up all the solo cups and set them aside so the table was clear. She placed the bottle in the center of the table, on its side, with a large thunk. 

"Spin the bottle!!" Her voice was joyous and drunk and light at as air. As soon as she shouted, everyone around her cheered, tossed their arms up in the air and chorused "whoop whoop!". 

Bucky leaned on the table, finding himself squished between Nat and a few other college kids as they crowded tightly around the small space. He laughed as he bumped shoulders with his friend. "What is this, high school?" 

She shrugged, tossed her lightly curled hair over her shoulder, and grinned at him. "This is gonna be great!" 

"Good thing Clint isn't here," He laughed as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Clint and Nat had the best relationship he'd ever seen, and Clint didn't care when Nat inevitably brought her favorite game into every house party they attended. Mostly because despite the number of times they played, Nat only ever managed to land on Bucky or Clint. He didn't know how she did it. Bucky had drunk kissed Nat more times than he could count, and despite the fact that he had zero sexual attraction to her, he figured that he could see what Clint liked so much. 

There was a guy across the table from him that looked to be about his height with shortly cropped blond hair. The way his shirt sleeves fit tightly around his biceps reminded him of Steve. 

Awww, Steve. He immediately was filled with that fluttery feeling just thinking about the older man. 

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and took a picture of the bottle on the table and quickly sent it over to Steve. 

A kid on the opposite side of the table spun the bottle and everyone cheered as the game began. The bottle landed on the man two over from Bucky, and they leaned over the table to kiss. 

Steve would like this game, he thought smiling to himself. 

"Bucky!" That even sounded like Steve, "Bucky!" 

He felt a large hand on his shoulder, as he was spun around. It was Steve! What was Steve doing here?! 

"Steve!" He grinned, feeling happy and bubbly, "What are you doing here?" He was wearing a simple tshirt and dark denim jeans and Bucky wanted to drink in the sight. 

"Steve!" Natasha repeated and waved drunkenly at the older man, "Steve! Hello!" 

Steve's brown creased a bit and he looked concerned. 

"Buck," Steve started slowly. Did he always talk so slow? "You called me half an hour ago, said that you had been drinking. Told me the address. You said that I should come get you." 

What a great idea! He jumped up in the air out of happiness, but stumbled just the slightest bit over his feet. Steve's hands immediately reached out to his waist to steady him. "That's a great idea! You should take me home!" He stepped into Steve's body, away from the table and the man and woman making out next to him. He pressed his hands against Steve's chest and practically purred. "Take me home, Daddy." Feeling drunkenly courageous, he kissed the bottom of Steve's chin, feeling that honey colored beard against his lips. 

He felt the grip on his hips tighten and he shivered. 

He leaned forward and let Steve take most of his weight. "Come on," he whined, "let's go!" 

"Okay, Baby, we'll do what you want." Steve dropped his hands from Bucky's sides, but wrapped an arm tight around his waist. "Ask your friends if they want a ride home first." 

"NO WE DON'T!" Natasha responded loudly, clearly eavesdropping on their conversation. 

Steve lifted an eyebrow at Nat's response, clearly not sure if he should believe her. 

"Stevie, let's go," he whined. "It's fine. We didn't drive, and it's walking distance from our apartment." 

"Text Pete and Natasha that you're going home with me. Tell them that they can call later if they need a ride." 

Bucky pulled his phone out of his pocket, and kept his body close to Steve's. He swiped his finger across the screen as Steve watched intently. 

"Bucky," Steve's voice rumbled near his ear as the older man tilted his head lower, and Bucky felt Steve's warm breath against his skin. Steve's voice was a distracting mix of playful and sexy. "Bucky, Baby," Bucky felt a nip at his earlobe and he had an involuntary full body shudder in response. "Where'd you get that wallpaper for your phone, huh?" 

"Google," Bucky mumbled his response but he couldn’t stop the full on blush that filled his cheeks. "Shut up, Steve." 

"I noticed the other night when I set your alarm," he felt lips brush against the shell of his ear, "but I wondered when you were gonna say something." Steve's voice was low and deep and it did something to Bucky's insides. "I wondered when you were gonna tell me that you look at me in my underwear every time you use your phone." 

His heart was beating twice as fast as normal, and he wasn't sure if he felt hot or embarrassed. Bucky didn’t have enough mental capacity to grumble at Steve and text at the same time, so he temporarily ignored (or attempted to ignore) the large, warm body pressed against his side. He managed to get his text message sent, before Steve’s arm tightened even more around his waist and he led them through the mass of dancing bodies and out of the crowded house. 

Steve led him outside and he was thankful that he was wearing his leather jacket. Sometime during the evening, the temperature had dropped and it had gotten quite chilly outside. It was a good thing though, the edge of the cold helped him to sober up a little and he felt a bit more clear headed that he had when Steve had approached him at the party. He felt a lot more clear headed than he did two hours ago when he and Pete had taken shots together.

Bucky didn't know how they did it, but he found himself buckled into the passenger seat of Steve's car and on the way back to Steve's apartment. Steve had flipped on some radio station for background noise, but Bucky couldn't even focus on the music being played. He was breathing loudly through his mouth, a little drunk, trying to find a way to think around the sexual tension filling the car. 

Every time Steve looked over at him, with those blue eyes that seemed darker than ever, it was like a shock directly to the base of his spine. Ever since they had kissed, every bit of air between them had felt electrically charged. 

Steve called him 'Baby' at the party and he wanted to hear it again. He wanted Steve to whisper it against his throat so that the older man could _feel_ him moan 'Daddy' in response. He felt like a livewire and he was just waiting for Steve to touch him. 

They made it back to Steve's apartment in record time, and Bucky was only a little surprised to see that Steve had seemed as desperate to get back as he had felt. He said nothing as he followed Steve into the kitchen. 

He wanted more, and he wanted those kisses again, and he was just drunk enough to feel brave. This was what he wanted, and Steve told him that he would take whatever Bucky was willing to give. 

Well, Bucky wanted one thing and that was Steve Rogers, and he was pretty sure he knew just how to get it. 

He watched Steve reach into a cabinet on the other side of the kitchen before he decided 'the hell with it' and just dove in. "You get my picture messages, Stevie?" 

"Yeah, the two of you doing shots with Peter were very cute. Good job." Steve smirked sarcastically as he removed a glass from the cabinet and began to fill it from the tap. 

"Not those," Bucky's voice dipped lower. "The last one I sent, where we were playing spin the bottle. Did you like that one?" 

Steve's body turned so he was facing Bucky, easily giving Bucky his full attention. He saw Steve search his face, probably knowing that Bucky was up to something even if he didn't know what. "Yeah, Buck," he agreed with a shrug and a smile, "it was pretty funny because you're ridiculous." 

"Ridiculous?" He tried to looked shocked, but he knew his outburst was accompanied by a smile. 

"Playing a kids' game, seriously?" Steve looked good enough to eat. "What am I going to do with you?" 

Bucky fought to keep the wicked expression of his lips, but this was it. This was fucking it, a perfect opportunity. Instead he pursed his lips, and extended the bottom one out ever so slightly in a little pout. "You could spank me, Daddy." 

He watched as every muscle in Steve's body tensed at the word, all pulled taut like a bow string. For a full thirty seconds the only sound he heard was a hitch in Steve's breath. 

"Buck," the older man cleared his throat, possibly so the rest of the words wouldn't come out as roughly as Bucky's name did. He spoke slowly. "You've been drinking. You're not clear-headed." 

Feeling courageous, partly from the alcohol and partly from the intoxicating lusty look in Steve's eyes, he shrugged flippantly. "You said that it was up to me. I've been drinking, but I'm not wasted, Stevie. I know what I'm saying." 

I mean, sure he had been pretty wasted earlier that evening, (and maybe he was still a little tipsy) but he’d sobered up a bit since then.

Steve's face seemed conflicted and Bucky didn't like that. 

"Don't you want me to be yours, Daddy?" He cooed, lightening the pitch of his voice. Bucky tilted his chin down and looked at Steve through his lashes because he was sixty percent sure that the guy would be toast. "You could spank me like no one else has and then I could be all yours." 

Steve's face was red. Steve's neck was red. Everything about him seemed like heat and want and all parts of Bucky responded to it. 

He kicked his canvas shoes off by the edge of the kitchen and almost dropped his leather jacket on the floor before he thought better of it and draped it over a kitchen chair. 

"M not that drunk, Stevie. I'm asking you for this. I'm consenting to this." He let his voice stay serious before he dropped it back into a tone of faux-innocence. "Don't you want me?" 

"Baby," Steve's movements seemed very controlled as he stepped towards Bucky, "you know I want you." 

"Then spank me, Daddy." Fuck. Every time he said it, he felt hot and even more powerful. It was an adrenaline rush. He wanted to moan Daddy over and over again. 

His heart was beating three times faster than it probably should but he wanted this. Badly. He'd wanted this, or at least wanted Steve for the last month, and this was his chance. The idea of Steve's hands on his ass made him shiver with delight. 

"Was gonna kiss somebody else during that game," he antagonized, trying his best to push Steve too far. "Want to be good for you. Spank me now and I won't do it next time. I'll be yours." 

Steve opened his mouth to respond, and Bucky could see the little crease of concern between his eyebrows. 

"All yours, Daddy." He pushed further, red lips pursing innocently. 

Steve stepped closer to Bucky, barely leaving a foot between them, and set the full glass of water on the table. His eyes were dark with lust but they narrowed as they looked Bucky over, as they assessed him. 

"This want you want, Baby?" His voice was as thick as melted wax and just as hot. Bucky whimpered in response as Steve kept talking. "You want your Daddy to take care of you? Bend you over my knee?" 

Bucky gasped and he leaned on the chair that held his jacket for support, feeling like his knees were about to buckle. Steve always felt larger than life to him, but now Steve's presence seemed to fill the entire room. The entire building. The entire fucking planet. The older man was watching him so intensely that he couldn't help but fidget under his laser-focused gaze. 

Steve wasn't smiling exactly, but the edge of his lips were upturned in a smirk that looked as wicked as it did tempting. Damn it, Bucky could almost taste it. The air between the two of them felt so thick that Bucky was breathing heavily through his mouth, loudly half gasping for every breath. He wanted Steve so bad. 

"Yes," he whispered as his voice refused to get louder, "yes, please." 

Steve just stood there, looming tall and watching him as his legs felt weak and his heart thudded unevenly against his chest. 

Bucky wasn't above begging and he would start right now if he had to. The way Steve was watching him was too much and his skin felt too hot and too tight. 

Steve's head inclined slightly to the side and he gestured to the glass of water. "Drink it, all of it. I don't want you to get dehydrated after a night of drinking." 

Bucky was embarrassed to say that he let out a whine. His whole body was so focused on Steve and the chance for pleasure that it took a moment for him to comprehend what the older man said. This is not what he wanted right now. 

"Drink it," Steve continued and his tone dipped lower, "and then we'll go into my bedroom and I'll give you what you need, baby boy." 

Bucky stumbled over his feet as he moved down the table as fast as possible. He held the glass up to his lips and gulped it down quickly, as if he had been thirsty for days. Water spilled over the lip of the glass down his chin, and onto his shirt. He ignored it as he tipped the glass up higher. 

"Good boy," Steve praised and the words stoked the fire in his belly in an additional something warm, like those pigs in a blanket when the hot dogs are all ready warm and then they get wrapped them in a warm croissant.

Okay, that wasn’t the sexiest thought but he wasn’t exactly thinking straight.

He slammed the glass down on the table and looked up at Steve with big doe eyes. "Please?" 

Steve threaded their fingers together and pulled him towards his bedroom. Bucky's heart thudded with every step. He wasn't sure it was intentional but he was nearly shaking, the anticipation and the tension and the heat and nerves were almost too much for him. 

Bucky was so distracted that his curiosity about Steve's apartment didn’t throw him off his game, seeing as this was the first time he'd walked down the hall and saw that all the doors were open. 

Bucky watched with more hesitation than he projected as Steve dropped his hand and took a few steps over to the upholstered bench at the foot of his bed. Settling down on the center of the bench, Steve's posture was perfect as he sat up tall and straight and looked directly at Bucky. 

"Bucky, if at any time this is too much, you will say 'red' and we will stop immediately." Steve's voice was as stern as the expression on his face. Bucky knew he meant to be serious, and the moment felt weighty and significant. He knew that Steve wanted all of his attention, but he couldn't stop his body from shivering in response as he bit down on his lip at the mere idea that this was actually happening. 

"Bucky," Steve repeated sharply, the frown on his lips and crease between his brow doing more than enough to reprimand him. "Tell me you understand." 

"Uh," Bucky swallowed quickly. When had his mouth gone completely dry? It took a moment, since his tongue seemed too big for his mouth as Steve watched him intently, "I say red to stop." 

"Good," Steve nodded and the sternness left his face completely. It was replaced with a smile Bucky hadn't seen before that was half promise, half lust, and half intensity. It was so fucking hot that it didn't matter that was one too many halves. "Good boy." 

Fuck, Bucky wanted to be good. He wanted Steve to tell him he was a good boy over and over again. He wanted the words to feel like a tangible thing he could roll around in and pull tight over his too warm skin. 

"Over here," Steve's voice was heat and steel and Bucky said nothing as he stepped in front of the older man, somewhat unsteadily as his legs could barely support him. 

"Pants and underwear down at your ankles." How could Steve's voice sound so self-assured when Bucky's nerves were coiled so tightly he nearly couldn't function? 

His hand shook as he obeyed. He looked down to see his hands on his fly and then looked back up at Steve's face. That unwavering gaze was completely focused on his hands, and it made the room feel ten degrees warmer. He wanted Steve to be pleased with what he saw. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Figuring it best to do it all at once, he grabbed his boxer briefs as well and yanked both pieces down past his thighs. He gasped a little as his half-hard dick met the cool air of the bedroom. He let go as he heard Steve's breath hitch as the pants fell on their own with a soft rustling sound, and pooled around his feet. 

Steve's legs were out in front of him, pressed together, and knees bent at a perfect 90 degree angle. 

"Over my lap, Baby," Steve nearly whispered. "This is what you wanted. Daddy will give you what you need." 

He shuffled a little awkwardly with his jeans still wrapped around his feet, but made it the three steps forward until he could bend over Steve's lap. As Steve used his large hands to settle Bucky in place, Bucky didn't try to hold back the large moan that escaped his lips. 

Steve scooted back a bit on the bench and took Bucky with him. He adjusted Bucky's body so that his ass was square over his lap, propped up by Steve's massive thighs. Bucky gasped as he felt his dick trapped between his own body and the jeans on Steve's legs. 

Bucky's knees were adjusted to rest on the upholstery behind him, and a large hand on the back of his head pressed his forehead down onto the upholstered surface in front of him. It was nicer this way, more comfortable, as he didn't have to hold his head up. This way Bucky could tuck his chin lower towards his chest, and then maybe Steve couldn't hear how hard he was breathing. Not that that actually mattered because Bucky was sure Steve could feel his chest heaving as he breathed. 

"You will get ten," Steve's voice was steady, forceful, "and it will not count if you don't say the number out loud. Understood?" 

Bucky attempted to nod, but he really just pushed his head into the bench. He inhaled deeply before he could form the words. "Yes, Daddy." 

He thought Steve would've said something else, or warned him, or anything, but the older man didn't. Bucky was completely unprepared for the hand that came down quickly, cracking loudly across the left cheek of his ass. 

"F-Fuck!" He yelled out loud because he was surprised and it hurt. Before he could say anything else, he felt a hard pinch on his newly abused skin, and he cringed slightly at the pain. 

"How many, Baby?" Steve's voice was like iron, all hard and unwavering. 

"O-one," he whispered, making sure his voice was loud enough to hear. 

"Good boy," the praise felt warm but before he got a chance to bask in it, Steve's hand cracked down again, on the same spot as previously. 

"Two!" He called out and yelled as Steve did it again and again, "Fuck, th-three, oh god, four! Fuck! Four, Daddy!" 

His ass was on fire, all propped up so Steve could stare right at it. His eyes closed tightly and he could feel tears at the corner of them, because Steve was not messing around. 

This was nothing like the times he had asked Brock to spank him. Or that guy – John something? - that he had hooked up with two months ago. He loved the feeling of someone swatting at his ass, especially during sex, but this was something else. This was real and painful and so fucking good. 

He was harder than he'd ever been in his entire life. 

Steve wasn't holding back, he was spanking Bucky like he meant it, and Bucky was shocked at how right he'd been earlier, it made him want to be Steve's. He wanted Steve. Fuck, he wanted everything. 

He groaned out loud as he shifted his hips involuntarily on impact, and he could feel Steve's jean clad thighs against his rock hard dick. "Oh s-s-shit. Five!" 

"Halfway there," Bucky could swear he heard a note of pride in that unyielding voice, "you're doing so good, baby boy." 

His back arched higher, presenting his ass to Steve even more and his hands are clenching and fisting themselves, tucked tightly under his chest. 

He moaned brokenly as Steve spanked him again, and he's not sure how he did it, but he could hear a muffled "six" and then a "seven" fall from his swollen lips, all red and tender from how hard he'd been biting them. 

They make it through seven, eight, and nine, with Steve's other hand pressed hard against the small of his back, forcing Bucky to arch more and place his ass indecently in the air. 

Steve spanked him again, and this one felt like the hardest yet, although that could be because all of his skin was tender and burning. Steve had smacked him with wide, open palms, covering as much area as those stupid, large hands could get to. He called out "ten", or at least tried to, but everything came out as a long, wrecked groan. 

Bucky's eyes were closed tight, because he was crying and trying to hold the tears back, but his chest was heaving and he was whining out loud. He rocked his hips into Steve's lap because his ass hurt, but he was so hard and so horny, and fuck, he needed something. 

He didn't know what it was, but he needed something. 

"Good boy," Steve praised again and the words went straight to his already hard dick. He could barely hear Steve's words, as he was breathing so heavily and his chin was tucked down towards his neck and why the fuck did his breath seem so loud?! 

"You did so well, Bucky," fingertips danced lightly across the throbbing, inflamed skin of his backside and he groaned in response. "Now just let Daddy give you what you need, Baby." 

Steve reached down between their bodies and Bucky let out a surprised shout as he felt Steve's hand wrap around his dick. For a few seconds Steve just held it loosely before giving it one tight squeeze that made Bucky whimper pitifully. He was so hard and Steve's hand was big and warm and he wanted relief. 

"Steve," he nearly sobbed, "please?" 

He felt Steve's other hand quickly move to his ass, fingers digging in. He could feel each of the five fingertips pushing hard against his overheated skin. Steve pushed harder and it _hurt_ , his ass already on fire from the spanking and those fingertips were turning that fire into an unpleasant burn. 

When Steve spoke, there was a sudden steel beneath the velvet of his tone. "What," the fingertips dug deeper, the edge of pain was confusedly contrasted when Steve's other hand tightened around his dick, and Bucky barely held back a cry, "was that?" 

He didn't know. He didn't know! He tried to think about what Steve wanted but right now everything hurt and everything else made him pant and he was dizzy with lust. 

As Steve's fingers dug so deep into his ass cheek that he yelped out loud and his eyes watered, he realized his mistake. 

"Daddy," he corrected brokenly with a little hiccup, "please." 

That hand that had been on his ass was gone as quickly as it had appeared, and it began stroking his lower back lightly. That was nice. 

"Good boy," Steve praised, the hardness now gone from his voice. "You're going to be such a good boy for me, Baby." 

"Yes," he agreed deliriously, attempting to nod but it wasn't more than pushing his forehead into the soft surface of the bench. "I'ma be good for you, Daddy." 

He wanted to, damn it. He wanted to be good, be the best little Baby, and have Steve tell him over and over how good he was. He wanted to wrap Steve's words around him like a blanket and show his Daddy just how good he could be. 

Steve had been holding Bucky in a loose grip and Bucky whined when he was squeezed once more. 

"Daddy," he begged again, "please." 

Steve chuckled darkly in response, and Bucky felt that large hand direct his dick downwards, away from his body. No longer pressed between Bucky's abdomen and the top of Steve's legs, Steve directed Bucky's dick straight out in front of him, so it was tucked between Steve's thighs. Then Steve's hand was gone, Bucky's abdomen and midsection were now flush with the top of Steve's thighs. Steve tensed the muscles in his legs, and Bucky felt it around his dick. 

But the denim of Steve's jeans was rough against his poor, sensitive hardness, and Bucky whimpered in response. 

"Daddy," his voice was a small, hurt whisper, still aching for some kind of relief. 

"Shhhh," Steve soothed in response and lightly stroked a hand over his ass. The pressure was feather light, so it didn't hurt, but it felt nice to have Steve's there; to feel completely surrounded by Steve's presence. 

He shifted his hips in Steve's lap, and the denim against his cock was a dizzying contrast of roughness and the friction he so desperately needed. 

Steve's hand was spread over his ass, not pushing and not hurting, but the hand was spread large and rubbing lightly and Bucky couldn't help the involuntary shiver his body gave in response. Steve's other hand reached across his back and gripped tight on Bucky's hip that was facing away from his body. 

"D-daddy?" Bucky half whimpered, half questioned as the hand on his hip curled tightly. Steve started directing Bucky's hips back and forth, lifting up an inch or two and then back down. Bucky was unable to do anything but follow the movements. He whimpered at the feel of his cock dragging on the roughness of Steve's jeans. 

"You gonna be a good boy?," Steve's voice was dark and hot and all but dripping with promise. "You gonna come for Daddy?" 

"I can't," he wailed in response, no longer feeling intoxicated, but feeling drunk on Steve's words and the warring sensations in his body. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be so good and give his Daddy what he wanted, but everything was too much and he couldn't think. 

"Yes you can," Steve tightened the grip on his hip almost painfully and starting moving Bucky faster, lifting his hips a few inches higher before rocking them down quickly. "You can because you're so good, baby boy. You're so good for me, Baby." 

Bucky's mouth opened and he let out an inarticulate moan, unable to form words. 

For everything Steve had said about Bucky leading the pace of their relationship, one thing was clear: The lead belonged to Steve in the bedroom. 

Bucky's forehead was pressing into the fabric of the bench as he helplessly tried to shake his head. He was aware that he was sprawled indecently over Steve's lap, jeans still wrapped around his ankles, and was rutting in between Steve's thighs with the older man's direction. His back was arched lewdly and he was showing his ass off for Steve. 

It was a little embarrassing. There may have been a touch of humiliation as he humped Steve's lap repeatedly, and he felt his cheeks redden with a blush because of it, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. This is what his Daddy wanted, and he wanted to be good for him, to be so good for him. 

"Come on, Baby," Steve's voice was velvet and steel and it set Bucky on fire. "You can come for Daddy. I know you can, baby boy. I know you want it, I can feel how hard you are between my legs." 

Steve's jeans weren't soft, but he couldn't stop. Steve's grasp on his hip was literally forcing him to continuously grind into the older man's lap. But he didn't want to stop. He was so keyed up and he felt so hot and he was sure that the tip of his dick was wet with arousal. 

He whimpered miserably and Steve just cooed soothingly back at him. "It's okay, I've got you, Baby. You can do it. You can come for Daddy." 

Steve voice made him _want_ more than anything he'd ever wanted in his entire life. His stomach was twisted in a tight knot and he groaned as he rocked his hips harder, more of his own volition mixing with Steve's guidance. 

He needed. _He needed_. 

"Come on, Baby." That confident, dark chocolate voice was unwavering. "Make a mess of Daddy's lap." 

"A-ahh!" He cried out, too distracted for his mouth to form correctly around syllables, feeling desperate for a much needed release. 

Bucky's eyes twisted shut and his toes curled. His hips rocked faster and faster against Steve's lap, and he felt all the air in his lungs stutter out of his chest. He keened loudly as his dick rubbed hard between that rigid, rough, unmoving denim. He all but sobbed, calling out 'Daddy' as his climax overcame him, stars shooting behind his eyelids as his hips made tiny, painful, aborted movements against above Steve's thighs. 

Feeling spent, and a little lost, Bucky's muscles relaxed and he sank deeper onto Steve's lap. Barely aware of it, he heard fabric rustling, and felt his jeans being tugged off of his ankles. His socks followed suit. He felt boneless, and he let his eyes close, as Steve somehow maneuvered him off of his lap and onto the middle of Steve's large bed. 

He hissed as his ass hit the bed, even as soft as it was. 

"You did so well, Baby," Steve praised him, as he felt his shirt slowly removed from his body. "I'm so proud of you. You're so hot, you did such a good job." 

All his limbs feeling completely noodly stopped him from moving, but he blinked his eyes open to look at the man hovering over him. He blushed as he couldn't help but look down and see a large, messy wet spot where he had jizzed all over Steve's jeans on the insides of his thighs. But Steve was smiling at him and touching him so gently. Every time Steve called him 'Baby' felt just as good as the kisses that were being placed lightly on his cheeks. 

Steve kissed his cheeks and his forehead and his temple and his chin. He kissed the corners of his eyes where tear tracks had dried earlier. A warm hand cupped his chin, and he felt his head turned to the right before wet lips were pressed firmly against his own. Bucky was too spent to return the kiss, but he still enjoyed the feel of it, the feel of Steve. 

He let his eyes close again as Steve moved away from him. He started to doze off, but was startled awake by a warm wash cloth wiping off the head of his softening cock. He whimpered because his skin felt raw and angry, but Steve just shushed him and continued what he was doing. Steve's hands on Bucky's sides rolled him onto his front, and he let himself go with the movement, trying to snuggle into the comfort of the marshmallowy bed beneath him. 

He gasped and hissed in surprised when he felt something cold on the cheeks on his ass. 

"Shhhh, you're okay, Baby. I got you." Steve shushed him again, and he recognized the smell and the cooling feeling of the aloe from Steve's bathroom a few weeks before. Steve's hands were tender, merciful, and it was clear that he wasn't trying to hurt Bucky or aggravate the inflamed skin of his backside. 

He mumbled directly into the comforter as Steve's hands moved away from his ass and lightly rubbed as the small of his back. 

"What was that, Sweetheart?" Steve's voice sounded as fluffy as the bed under him, "I couldn't hear you, Baby." 

Bucky turned his head to the side, resting his cheek on Steve's navy blue comforter. "I said," he swallowed lazily, feeling fuzzy with fatigue, "that I'm the best little Baby." 

Steve's light, airy chuckle filled his brain as sleep pulled at him, "Yeah, you are." 

He felt fingertips brush lightly at his hairline and then a glorious kiss against his forehead. "And you're also exhausted. You need to go to sleep." 

A brief moment of panic tried to break way through his hazy post-coital euphoria, and he whined loudly, not even bothering to properly articulate any words. 

"What is it?" Steve was leaning over his body, palms cupping both sides of his face. Extreme concern filled his voice, but he still spoke quietly. "What's wrong, Baby?" 

Bucky sighed and his voice sounded as small as it felt. "Don't want to leave you, Daddy." 

There was a pause where Steve's eyebrows furrowed as he looked over the distress on Bucky's face. He whined once more and closed his eyes again, not wanting Steve to see his sadness. 

"Oh, Buck. Baby," Steve kissed his lips once more, "don't worry. You're not leaving, Sweetheart, and I'm not going anywhere. You're staying right here with me." 

He heard fabric rustling, and Steve maneuvered him under the comforter and in between the cool, smooth sheets. He automatically rolled onto his side, and inhaled the scent of Steve on the pillow next to his face. Feeling warm and relaxed in every part of his body, he fell quickly into a deep, easy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, whatever, like no one else thought about the upholstered bench in Steve's room in chapter three and considered, _"Hey, that would be a good place to spank someone."_
> 
> ...oh wait, was it just me? Because that's totally the only reason it's mentioned earlier.
> 
> "Is this what you want, Baby?"  
> 
> 
> Bucky is always biting his bottom lip in this fic? Yeah, yeah he is.  
> 


	8. Yeah, you show me good loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to your friendly neighborhood beta, [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) for taking care of this chapter! She's just tops!
> 
> I got a crazy amount of love for chapter seven and I love you all for it! Kisses and spankings all around! I just hope this chapter makes you all just as happy!

This wasn't the first time Bucky woke up at Steve Rogers’ apartment. This wasn't even the first time Bucky woke up completely naked in Steve’s apartment.

It was, however, the first time he woke up completely wrapped around the body of someone else. It shouldn't have been comfortable, with his head resting just below Steve's ribs, seeing as there wasn’t an ounce of body fat to cushion him, but there was something wonderful about it.

Bucky wasn't sure what woke him up, but he certainly wasn't unhappy about it.

And he had been right all along because despite how amazing the bed was in the guest bedroom, this one was even better.

Barely moving, Bucky glanced up to see that the older man was already awake. He was half reclined against the headboard, a pillow behind his back. He held his StarkPad in front of his face, absently using his fingers to digitally turn a page every few minutes. Steve's other hand rested on the top of Bucky's head and gently stroked his hair.

It may have been the best thing he'd ever felt. Steve's touch was light, light enough that it hadn't woken him, but now the he was aware of it, he never wanted Steve to stop.

Bucky was completely plastered to Steve's side Steve. His head was on Steve's stomach, a small drool spot on the Tshirt Steve was wearing, both of his arms were tight around that waist, and both of his legs were wrapped around one of Steve's, all cuddled in like a koala or octopus or something.

Sure, it could've been improved if they were both naked instead of Steve being dressed in a shirt and flannel pants, but Bucky would take what he could get.

You'd think, after sex, that Steve would've at least taken something off? Although, Bucky reasoned, they didn't actually have sex. Well, they had something, and it ended with an orgasm so it counted.

...right?

He had had sex with Brock that hadn't even ended in a orgasm (for one of them, grumble grumble), and that was still sex. What happened with Steve had been a billion times more satisfying.

At the thought of last night, he couldn't suppress a shiver. 

Steve obviously noticed and scratched lightly at the hairline on the nape of Bucky's neck. His voice was soft, “Morning, Bucky.”

Steve clearly took the shiver for something else, as he pulled the comforter up to cover more of Bucky's naked back.

He ignored the older man in favor of nuzzling his face more into Steve's midsection. There was something that made him tingly about feeling the body heat beneath Steve's shirt.

Steve hummed quietly and Bucky just imagined that he was smiling. Steve was almost always smiling so it wasn't a stretch.

He felt the hand in his hair drop lower and rub at the back of his neck, massaging out any tension that was held there.

It was hard to compare Steve's touches this morning to the ones from last night. Bucky hadn't looked in a mirror, but he was sure that Steve had spanked him until his ass was bright red. It had sure felt like it, and it had been wonderful. That, and it had resulted in the best orgasm of his life.

He honestly thought that he wouldn't have been able to get off like that, skirting the delicate line between pain and pleasure, but holy hell, did Steve know what he was doing. He never truly hurt Bucky in a way that wasn't wanted, and he had pretty much reduced Bucky to a writhing mess. It had been good, so good.

And Bucky had been good too. He knew because Steve told him so, and he was still hanging onto the warmth from those words this morning.

“Hi Stevie,” he hugged Steve's waist a little tighter. There was something undeniably sexy about squeezing a body that hard and buff.

He looked up just in time to see Steve set his StarkPad on the nightstand and holy crap.

Steve was sitting against his headboard wearing glasses.

_Glasses._

How hadn't Bucky noticed sooner?! Because it was hot as fuck. Not that Steve didn't always look like a freaking model (because he was a model, Bucky's brain helpfully pointed out) but this was something different. He could still see how blue Steve's eyes were, but the plastic frames just drew Bucky's gaze to Steve's eyes even more than usual and it was sexy as all get out.

“How you feeling, Buck?” Steve's hand continued to massage the back of his neck.

Since Steve had promised always to be honest with Bucky, he figured he could return the favor and be honest right back.

“I feel like this would be better if you were naked too.” He ran his fingers along the drawstring tied at the front of Steve's pants.

Steve chuckled in reply, like Bucky wasn't being one hundred percent serious, and patted his shoulder.

“You know,” he pulled away from Steve's body slightly so that he could comfortably look up at the older man. He let his hands continue to rest on Steve's body and gave him a thoughtful look, “I've never actually seen you in pajamas.”

“Well,” Steve's shoulders lifted in a shrug, “I typically sleep in less and I don't really stay in bed this late.”

Bucky had a lot to say about that and he wasn't sure where to start. He began by looking at the digital clock on the nightstand and making a disgusted face. “This late? Steve, it's only 8:30.”

The older man smiled and shrugged again. Bucky noticed that his cheeks seemed to pink up a little.

He couldn't let that go unmentioned so he poked Steve in the side. “What?”

“You were pretty out of it last night. I didn't want you to wake up alone.”

Bucky's stomach butterflies decided to wake up at that moment and fluttered at full speed. It was unbelievably sweet and it reminded him of how much Steve did to take care of him. But teasing Steve was still his favorite pastime so he certainly couldn't let that go. “So how long have you been sitting here while I slept on you?”

“You mean while you drooled on me?”

His eyes narrowed. “Answer the question, Steve.”

Steve sighed and his cheeks stayed just as warm. “Two hours.”

Bucky nuzzled his face back into Steve's midsection to hide the fact that he looked like the emoji with hearts for eyes. No one needed to see that.

It was peaceful for a moment, breathing in the scent of Steve's shirt, all fresh-laundered cotton and masculinity.

“Bucky, listen,” Steve started as his fingers stopped moving, now just resting near his neck. Bucky didn't like his tone, not one bit. “We should probably talk about last night.”

Bucky's entire body tensed. That was not what he wanted to hear. Shit. There was something apprehensive in Steve's voice and Bucky responded to it by feeling like his stomach was full of lead. ‘Needing to talk’ was never a good thing and it made him nervous. Did Steve wish that they hadn't done what they did?

Surely that had to be it. Why else would he interrupt this perfect little slice of morning?

“So once you're awake and dressed, I figured we could talk? In the kitchen?”

Apparently Steve was still talking, but Bucky didn't notice as panic took over his brain. This little piece of happiness or whatever the fuck he had with Steve was going to be taken away.

Double shit.

Talking in the kitchen? Bucky had a better solution. If he never left this bed, then they never had to talk. Problem solved.

“No,” He responded petulantly and buried his face more into Steve’s shirt, “not leaving the bed.”

“Hey,” Steve’s voice was soothing, and it was obvious that the older man noticed he had suddenly gone tense. Trying to calm him, Steve’s one hand moved back to his neck to keep rubbing and the other one started carding through his hair. “It’s okay, Bucky. If you want to stay here, we’ll stay here.”

He didn’t even bother to look up. He was just not letting go.

“I just thought you might want to talk somewhere more neutral than my bedroom.”

“Neutral?” At that he couldn’t help but look up and fight a grimace, because he felt sick. “Are you breaking up with me?”

So maybe breaking up wasn’t the right wording, seeing as the two of them were whatever. But they were certainly a capital-S Something, or it had felt that way after last night. And Somethings don’t need to be somewhere _neutral_ to talk. So maybe it wasn’t exactly a ‘break up’ but Steve’s tone didn’t make it sound like anything good. Oh shit. He really was going to be sick.

“Woah, Bucky, hold on. Calm down.” A meaty arm reached down to grab at Bucky and pull him up higher against Steve’s body. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and he turned to nuzzle his face into Steve’s shoulder to avoid having to make eye contact. If Steve wanted him all up on his giant body, then he wasn’t going to say no, especially because it was helping him avoid the panic that was trying to sneak up on him.

“All I was going to say is what we did last night was pretty intense,” Steve slowly ran a hand up and down his back, clearly trying to calm his too-quick heartbeat. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, especially now that you’re more clear-headed than you were last night.”

“So you don’t regret it?” His voice was small and muffled against Steve’s shirt.

“Do I regret giving you pleasure? No.” The arm around his waist pulled him impossibly closer, “Do I regret doing it after you’d been drinking and we hadn’t talked about it beforehand? Well, I can’t say that I don’t have concerns.”

Bucky sighed, feeling relieved. The sick feeling in his stomach abated and he took a deep breath. He physically fought back the reaction his body was trying to have to Steve’s incredibly sexy wording of “giving you pleasure” because he knew Steve enough to know that the older man was sharing real concerns. He pulled back so he could really look at Steve. The older man didn’t look angry or upset, but worry was clearly written on his face. “So that’s what this is about.”

“Well, yes.” Steve squeezed him again. “I can’t believe you could think that I didn’t want to be with you, especially after you were such a good boy for me last night.”

That time, Bucky’s body did give an involuntary shudder at Steve’s words, one term in particular.

“Sorry,” Steve shook his head ruefully, but a little smile tugged at the edges of his mouth as soon as Bucky had reacted, “I shouldn’t have said that like that; not when we’re trying to have a clear conversation.”

“Stevie,” Bucky reached out and rested a hand on Steve’s flat stomach. He resisted the urge to press his entire body against Steve’s. The older man was being honest with him, and he could admit that he had been edging toward a freak out a moment ago, so he could at least try and stay checked into the conversation. “It’s fine. I told you last night that I wasn’t totally wasted. It’s not like my birthday. I remember everything.”

He didn’t like that little crease between Steve’s eyebrows. “I appreciate that, Buck, but when you saw me at that party, you didn’t even remember calling me.”

He shrugged, unconcerned. “So I had a couple shots earlier on. It’s fine. I had Pete’s pocket bread.”

“...Pocket bread?”

Bucky grinned as he leaned more into Steve’s side, not caring in the slightest that he was still totally naked. He liked the warmth of those strong arms on the skin of his waist.

“Yeah, it’s Pete’s million dollar idea. Before we go to parties, he stuffs his pockets with slices of bread. And then we eat one after each shot. That way Nat doesn’t have to worry about us getting too sloppy drunk.”

Steve looked at Bucky with a curious expression on his face. “Do you at least put the slices in a ziplock or clingwrap or something?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “it wouldn’t be pocket bread then. It’d be like… Bread in a Bag or something.”

“Eating bread from your friend’s pocket? Really?” Steve muttered out the words before shaking his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts. He cocked an eyebrow, “I don’t know why I’m so bewildered by this idea.”

Bucky rolled his eyes again, because really? _Bewildered?_ Just because Steve was old didn’t mean he had to talk like a grandpa.

“Anyway,” Bucky noticed that his hand had been absently running across Steve’s abs. Huh. When had he started doing that? “It’s cute that you’re worried about me ‘n all, Steve. But I promise, I knew what I was saying last night.”

“Well, even so,” Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Bucky's head which felt like happiness, “before next time, we should make sure to talk about it first.”

Bucky pulled away from Steve's body so that he was sitting up directly next to him, looking at him. He felt the familiar stirrings of excitement low in his belly, and he chewed on his lip for a moment before taking a deep breath. “You saying there's gonna be a next time, Stevie?”

“Oh Baby,” Steve chuckled dark and low and the sound straight up liquified Bucky's insides. It was amazing how that one little word completely sucked the air out of his lungs. 

Steve placed a hand on Bucky's cheek and dragged his thumb down it with what felt like deliberate slowness, until it reached his lips. Bucky let out a small gasp, and Steve pushed the digit ever so slightly between his lips. His voice was as low as his laugh had been. “If I get another opportunity, you can bet I'm going to spank that hot little ass of yours until it’s bright red.”

Bucky closed his eyes and took a heaving breath, seeing as Steve had just dropped the hand from his face. His whole body reacted to Steve's words, and he could feel blood immediately rushing to his dick. There may have been a sheet over his lap, but he was sure his erection was obvious. Eyes still closed, he counted to ten slowly in his head.

Everything inside him was telling him to crawl all over Steve. Rub his naked body all over the other man. Have Steve put his large hands all across his body. Get pleasure. Give pleasure. Whatever. Fuck.

But unfortunately, a bigger part of him was reminding him that he passed out after coming last night, and totally hadn't brushed his teeth before that and he hadn't done it this morning so he surely had dragon breath and he was not kissing Steve like that.

“Buck?” He opened his eyes to see Steve looking at him with concern in his darkened eyes. It was weird how Steve could switch so quickly from being all smoldery to being all worried. “You okay?”

“Yeah, Stevie,” Bucky shook his head and then grinned wildly at the older man, even as his whole body felt a little hot, “that just sounds like a really good idea.”

As much as lying next to Steve in bed all day sounded like the best idea he'd ever had, there were some things that he couldn't ignore.

He pulled away from Steve and shimmied off the edge of the bed. He noted, with smug satisfaction, that Steve was looking up and down his naked body. He made a gesture toward the bathroom, “I've gotta…”

“Um,” Steve’s cheeks pinked up a little as Bucky started to walk towards the bedroom door, “I moved your toothbrush to the bathroom in here, if that's what you're looking for.”

Bucky's stomach flipped upside down at the thought of his things being kept in Steve's personal space. Something about it seemed as intimate as Steve spanking his ass.

“In that case, you mind if I use your shower too?” His eyes lit up, “because it looked amazing!”

“Have at it, Buck. The towels are clean.” Steve got out of bed and stretched his legs, “I will go make coffee.”

As Steve walked past him, he placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder and bent down to kiss the messy hair top on top of his head.

He found himself legit giggling out loud when Steve gave an affectionate little pat to his backside.

Maybe Steve hadn't heard. Maybe no one noticed.

“Shut up, Steve,” he grumbled and ignored any response that Steve would've had and let himself into Steve's amazing bathroom. He relieved himself and happily brushed his teeth before making his way to the glorious walk-in shower.

He had to twist a few different knobs until he had hot water flowing from the large rainfall showerhead above him, and the two nozzles directly in front of him. It was official, he was never leaving this shower.

He turned the water temperature up a bit and let out a hiss of surprise when the hot water made contact his ass. Apparently he was a bit sore from last night. He shouldn't have been surprised by that, considering the size of Steve's biceps and how Bucky had begged for more.

He stood under the hot water for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of the world's best and strongest water pressure.

Naturally, his mind drifted back to the night before. It had been amazing. Sure, he could understand why Steve had been concerned, especially after Bucky had been so completely wasted their first night together, but he meant what he had said. He could admit that he and Pete had been drunk earlier but they had been at that party for two hours and by the time he was in Steve's kitchen, telling Steve to spank him, he had been fully aware of what he was doing.

It was almost hard to believe that it had happened. Here he was, thinking of all the ways that he could take Steve's dick up his ass, that he hadn't even considered spanking being the main event.

Yes, he liked being spanked, and yes, he had asked Steve for that specifically… but he had not expected how it had worked out. Steve was a beast and had provided Bucky with the single hottest experience of his life.

Despite the heat of the water, Bucky couldn’t stop his body’s reaction to the memory and he shivered in response. His dick responded too, and he palmed the half hard flesh. The skin irritation from last night had faded - thank goodness - and he began to wonder if it would be bad form to jerk off in Steve’s shower.

On one hand, not only had Steve had seen a picture of him with jizz all over his stomach, but Bucky came all over Steve’s lap last night and the older man had not been offended by either occurrence. Hell, Steve had liked it and encouraged it. He was the one who caused last night’s mess.

With those two things in mind, Bucky figured that Steve probably wouldn’t care if Bucky took care of business in his shower. On the other hand, it seemed kind of rude to do it without asking permission or something first. That was why he pissed in the toilet first before hopping in the shower. It didn’t seem right to pee in another dude’s space without asking, so maybe jerking off should follow the same rules.

He gave himself a few quick tugs anyway since it too tempting and the thought of Steve’s hands on his ass was too big of a turn on to ignore.

He released himself and picked up the bottle of body wash sitting on the recessed shelf. Flipping open the lid and sniffing, he couldn’t help but groan. It was different than the soap in the guest bathroom. This one smelled like a mix of pine and spice and it smelled so much like Steve that he found himself getting even harder rather than the opposite.

Groaning once more, he soaped up his body and imagined what it would be like to have Steve in the shower with him. Wouldn’t that be a fantastic idea?

It took him a while to finish his shower for a few reasons. Working shampoo through his long hair always took a while, the water was so hot that he spent at least ten minutes just standing under the spray, and he attempted to work soapy fingers inside himself quickly so that he’d be clean just in case Steve wanted to mess around later. Of course, it wasn’t as quick as he intended but soap really wasn’t a good replacement for lube so it stopped him from letting himself get too distracted.

Bucky eventually got out of the shower, although he had to admit he was a little disappointed about it. Maybe he could convince Steve to shower with him there at some point.

Wrapping a towel around his hair, he used a second towel to dry off his body before wrapping it around his waist. Simply because he was nosey, he opened the drawers in Steve’s vanity before leaving the bathroom. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything good. He found a half empty container of aspirin, an unopened package of antihistamines, a first aid kit, nail clippers, an unopened box of condoms, an electric razor, and other boring and predictable things. He thought he might have at least found something interesting. He shrugged and placed the damp towel from his hair back on the towel rod near the shower.

Opening the door, he stepped back into Steve’s bedroom. The older man was sitting on his bed, reading his StarkPad, but this time the bed was made and Steve was dressed in a pair of tight sweatpants and a dark tshirt. He was no longer wearing those glasses, which was a bit of a bummer, but there were two mugs resting on the nightstand closest to Steve.

“Hey Buck,” Steve was talking to him, but rather than meet his eyes, the older man was focused on Bucky’s naked chest.

Well, if that wasn’t a tempting sight, he didn’t know what was.

Bucky dropped the towel from his waist onto the floor and made his way to the bed.

Steve placed his StarkPad on the nightstand and Bucky loved the way Steve looked at him with dark eyes. He sat down on the bed crawled across it until he was next to Steve. Now that his teeth were brushed, he could finally do what he wanted.

He crawled onto Steve’s lap, straddling him with a leg folded on either side of the older man’s body. Steve’s hands were immediately wrapped around his sides and they felt warm. Being this close to Steve was intoxicating. Bucky leaned forward and brought their lips together. It was just a brush before he pulled back, but it was enough that he felt dizzy.

“Hey Stevie,” He whispered as he leaned forward so that their chests touched before he kissed him lightly again. He tentatively licked at Steve’s upper lip, and the man tasted so much like coffee that Bucky had to kiss him once more.

He felt Steve’s hands slide slowly down to the small of his back. His lips were on Steve’s again as he felt those hands move lower. Suddenly each one of those large hands was grasping either side of his ass. Bucky let out an undignified squeak followed by a hiss and tilted his head down to bury his face against Steve’s neck.

“Awwww. Are you sore from last night?” Steve's grip loosened, but his hands still rested on Bucky's backside. “Baby, you should've told me.”

“Asshole,” Bucky muttered into Steve's neck because it was pretty obvious that Steve didn't apologize. And, sure, he sounded a little concerned, but he didn't sound remotely apologetic. 

Steve's laugh was light and he lifted Bucky off of his lap and onto the bed next to him. “How about this,” he ran a hand down Bucky's side, “I rub some more aloe on you, and then make you breakfast?”

“Fine, but I want an omelet.” Bucky reached across Steve for the full mug and took a long pull of coffee before setting it down. He felt Steve’s hands roll him onto his stomach, and he enjoyed the touch.

Bucky's entire body melted into the mattress as Steve rubbed cool gel into both sides of his ass. He wasn't sure what was more soothing, the gel or Steve's confident touch.

He sighed in contentment as Steve's hands fell away and he felt a soft kiss pressed to his tailbone.

“Let me grab you some clothes,” Steve's voice sounded farther away from him, “I should have some sweats that will fit you.”

Bucky got dressed in the clothes Steve provided for him, feeling a thrill of excitement as he pulled on the tight pair of MarvelUnder boxer briefs. He arched an eyebrow at Steve because the last thing he’d expected was for the older man to have bright purple underwear, but Steve just shrugged.

Bucky asked Steve for a comb, and after his hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun, he walked into the kitchen, wearing Steve’s sweatpants tied tightly around his waist, and a soft long sleeve tshirt that belonged to Steve as well.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve was setting two full plates on the table. He walked over to Bucky and wrapped an arm around his waist. Steve kissed his hair before walking back over to the fridge.

Bucky sat down and grabbed his fork to dig into his omelet. He smiled at Steve as he sat down across from him and placed two glasses of orange juice on the table.

“What are you doing today, Steve?” Because he was curious. Look at him making normal conversation like a respectable person.

Steve looked over and gave him a tiny smile. “I’ll go to the gym, and then I was thinking about doing a little work today. Maybe stopping into the office to check on things.”

“Stevieeeee,” Bucky full on whined and rolled his eyes. Snuggling in bed this morning had been perfect, and he wanted more than that. He didn’t have anything else going on today, since he had finished his school project yesterday, so he had already decided that he was going to spend the whole day with Steve, despite whatever the older man had going on. After last night, he couldn’t get enough of him. It didn’t have to be sex (although that would be nice), he just liked sharing time and space with the older man. He wanted more time together. “You did work for so many hours yesterday. You work too much. Buy me nice things instead.”

Bucky was satisfied to see that Steve was actually thinking about it, considering his words. “You are right about that, Buck... I did put in a good few hours yesterday.”

“Exactly,” he nodded encouragingly, “so spend time with me instead.”

“And buy you nice things?” Steve’s smile was so wide it stretched all the way across his face.

“Yes please.” He chewed on his bottom lip to try and hide his smile.

“And what do you need, Baby?” Steve’s voice was breezy and teasing.

Bucky more than had an answer prepared for that. He didn’t know that Steve would agree, but you couldn’t blame him for having a plan. “New sneeks and a new pair of skinny jeans. Oh, and just time with you.”

Steve laughed but he looked so happy, and Bucky felt tingling in his stomach that he put that happiness on Steve’s face. “Okay, baby boy, we’ll do what you want. Work can wait if you need new sneakers.”

A warm silence settled between the two of them as they ate Steve’s cooking, and Bucky wanted to quite possibly live in that bubble forever.

Bucky watched Steve as he took a bite of his breakfast, and he was surprised just how domestic this whole thing felt. It was like last week when Steve had packed his muffins and coffee for him. It felt right in a way he hadn’t experienced before and it made everything inside him feel warm.

Also, despite the fact that nerves were making his palms sweaty, it gave him courage.

“Steve,” he sat his fork down and cleared his throat awkwardly. It felt dry all of the sudden, so he took a drink while the other man watched him curiously. He swallowed down his nervousness, “I meant what I said last night.”

“And what was that, Bucky?” A teasing grin spread over his face. “That you’re the best little Baby? Because I already agreed with you.”

“Shut up, Steve,” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, because his lizard brain was totally responding to that. He wanted Steve to call him Baby a million times and get spanked until his ass was so red hot it’d be sore for days. He shook his head once to try and clear his thoughts. “I want to be yours, Daddy.”

Steve slowly sat his fork down on the tabletop while watching Bucky closely. Bucky wasn’t sure what the older man was looking for but he studied Bucky’s face for a few seconds before replying. “I’m going to need you to clarify, Buck. You want me to be your Daddy? In the bedroom?”

“No,” he huffed, a little frustrated, a little embarrassed, and a lot nervous. He didn’t know why this was so hard to say out loud. He knew what he wanted, he just didn’t know how Steve would react. He took a breath and reminded himself that Steve said this was up to Bucky. “Well, yes. I do want that. But I want more than that. Steve, I don’t want to date anyone else.”

“Bucky,” Steve’s smile was building slowly across his face. He looked contemplative, but happy. “Would you like our relationship to be exclusive?”

“Well,” he shrugged because leave it to Steve to simplify it without him feeling all nervous, “yeah.”

“And you’d like us to be monogamous?”

He looked at Steve trying to read the look on his face and pursed his lips, “Yeah. Just say that we can be boyfriends, Steve. I want to be yours, nobody else’s.” He lifted up his fork to stuff a too large chunk of omelet into his mouth so that he wouldn’t say anything more.

“Bucky, sweetheart, we can be whatever you want.” Steve’s smile was as light as air, “I would love to be your boyfriend.”

He swallowed roughly and made sure to ask the most important question, “...and my Daddy?”

“Of course, Baby,” Steve’s expression dipped from light to something darker, “I’ll take care of you.”

Looking over at Steve, the nerves finally left Bucky and everything was replaced with happiness. He had been so worried that he hadn’t stopped to consider the gravity of the situation. He hadn’t really thought they’d get this far, but now he was all aflutter and happy and warm.

Steve was his boyfriend! He could be Steve’s and Steve could be his! And now they weren’t just a Something, they were a Something More, and they were boyfriends!

Steve looked surprised when Bucky laughed out loud, but he couldn’t stop. All of the sudden, he was just so fucking happy.

Buck pushed his chair back and jumped up before hurrying around the table. Steve watched him with a smile but didn’t object as Bucky wedged himself between Steve’s chair and the table. 

Steve scooted his chair back a bit, and Bucky crawled onto his lap. He straddled the older man and Steve’s arms wrapped tight around his waist. He wasted no time in pressing their lips together. Steve’s mouth was hot and warm and Bucky licked at his lips. He felt Steve wrap his arms tighter and Bucky laughed again before kissing Steve’s cheek. He liked the feeling of Steve’s beard against his lips, but he decided that he wanted to kiss the rest of Steve’s face too, and trailed kisses along his jaw before joining their lips again.

Bucky brushed their lips together and leaned forward to deepen the kiss. He was not at all surprised when one of Steve’s hands dug itself into his hair and Steve took control of the kiss. Steve licked into his mouth, and tilted his head so that Bucky had to follow his movements. He groaned at how good it felt.

A buzz startled him and he was disappointed that Steve pulled back. 

“Stevie,” he whined, leaning forward to kiss him again.

“That’d be Happy buzzing from downstairs, I gotta answer.”

“But, you’re my boyfriend now.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at that and he leaned forward to kiss Bucky again before Steve lifted him off of his lap. As Bucky’s feet settled on the floor, Steve’s hands lightly dragged across his skin.

Steve stood up, and the intercom buzzed again, but he grabbed Bucky’s chin with a thumb and forefinger and tilted his head up. Steve pressed a hard kiss to Bucky’s lips again before he walked over to a panel on the wall.

Bucky watched as Steve hit a button on an intercom system built into the wall. “What’s up, Happy?”

“Good morning Mr. Rogers,” a chipper voice responded, made slightly tinny from the speaker. “There’s a courier service here for you.”

Steve hit the button again and gave Bucky a big smile, “Send them up!”

“What are you getting delivered on a Sunday morning, Steve?” Bucky looked over curiously, trying to recover from the daze Steve’s kisses had put him in.

Steve shrugged innocently but his smile was a bit too bright. “I guess you’ll see.”

Bucky was about to respond, but there was a knock at the front door and Steve turned to walk towards the foyer. He heard a muffled voice, and then Steve was back in the kitchen holding a rectangular box wrapped in brown paper.

“It’s for you, Baby,” Steve held the package out to him and he was extremely interested to see what was inside. He gave Steve a look, but Steve shrugged with a smile. “You’re the one that loves presents.” 

Bucky walked over to the half of the kitchen table that was clear and set the package down before pulling off the brown wrapping. He gasped in surprise and turned to look at Steve with wide, unbelieving eyes. This was way bigger than a cell phone.

“You,” he swallowed, having a hard time believe that the box accurately depicted what was inside, “you bought me a MacBook Pro? You got me a new laptop?”

Steve walked over to him, his dumb face still smiling, and pressed his front against Bucky’s back. Steve’s arms encircled his waist and Bucky felt a kiss pressed against his hair.

“You said,” Bucky didn’t know how on earth Steve’s voice sounded so matter-of-fact, “that your computer broke.”

“But I just used yours instead!” Okay, so maybe he sounded a touch hysterical.

One of Steve’s hands rubbed up and down his arm, soothing him. “Bucky, you’re a student. You need a reliable computer.”

“But,” he paused, looking for an argument. Because he liked the computer. He needed the computer. Hell, he wanted the computer. It just seemed like too much. He knew it was much more than he could afford.

This would solve so many problems. He knew he didn’t have the money to get his fixed, and he also knew that he couldn’t rely on borrowing Steve’s and Clint’s laptops for forever, and the library wouldn't always be open when he needed it.

This would just make things so much easier.

Steve just wanted to take care of him, he reminded himself. And that was okay.

Steve squeezed his arm. “It’s okay, Bucky. All you have to do is just say thanks.”

Bucky’s heart stopped for a moment and something occurred to him. Something fantastic. Something he wanted, but something he could give too. His stomach flipped upside down as he turned in Steve’s arms so that he was facing the older man. He pulled up on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Steve’s lips, blood already rushing straight down to his dick.

“Thank you,” he cooed and licked his lips as he added, “Daddy.”

Steve’s arms tightened around him as he batted his eyelashes up at the older man. “Let me thank you.”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “But you just…”

Steve trailed off as Bucky placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back a step. He watched the realization snap across Steve’s eyes as he dropped to his knees.

“Buck,” Steve swallowed and Bucky watched his throat move. Steve’s voice was deep and rough. “You don’t have to.”

“But Daddy,” he cooed and gave Steve a wicked smirk from where he was kneeling, “I want to.” He slowly ran his tongue along his bottom lip, hoping Steve could understand how much he wanted this. “Let me show you how much I appreciate my gift.”

He watched Steve’s expression change from assessment to cautious acceptance, and it was a heady mix for him. He knew that Steve may not have been sure about his consent last night, but there was nothing the older man could say this morning. Bucky was sober. He was happy. And he was horny.

And, like fuck, did he want to choke on Steve’s dick.

“Bucky,” Steve looked serious as Bucky glanced up through his lashes, “are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Daddy,” he pursed his lips, “I want to show you how much I appreciate it.”

Bucky watched as Steve’s eyes turned to steel, clearly understanding that this was what Bucky wanted.

“Okay, baby boy,” Steve reached down and cupped Bucky’s cheek in his hand, “you gonna suck Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes please,” his voice was breathy and he could feel excitement in his stomach.

Bucky watched with bated breath as both of Steve’s hands untied the drawstring on his sweatpants. He dropped the pants down to pool at his feet and Bucky’s eyes went wide as saucers as he looked at Steve in those damn flag briefs. 

Apparently that billboard had been Photoshopped, because in reality, the fabric had to stretch so far to cover Steve’s erection that the stripes were completely distorted. He didn’t even think that Photoshopping things to make them _smaller_ was a thing.

“Go on, Baby,” Steve’s voice was as encouraging as it was tempting and salacious.  
Bucky’s hands weren't even remotely steady as they grabbed the edge of Steve’s briefs, pulled taut around his tree-trunk sized thighs.

He tugged Steve’s briefs down and gasped as the air was pulled out of his lungs.

Because Steve was _hung as shit_.

“Fuck,” he whispered, and Steve chuckled darkly in response. Bucky shivered as he briefly imagined trying to take that monster cock up his ass. Bucky knew that his own dick was a good size. It was average, but on the bigger side of average. But Steve? Not only was Steve’s dick long, but it was thick too. The thought of wrapping his lips around that thickness had him getting hard in his sweatpants.

“C’mon Buck,” Steve’s voice was low, “be a good boy for Daddy. Get you mouth on Daddy’s cock.”

That did it, because Bucky wanted to be good. He wanted to make Steve happy and he wanted his **boyfriend** to feel as good as he had last night.

He wrapped a hand tight around the base of Steve’s dick, since there’d be no way he could fit the whole thing in his mouth, and licked at the head. Steve’s tip was already wet and Bucky liked the taste of pre-come on his tongue. He felt a rush of power at the fact that he was causing that reaction in Steve’s body.

“That’s right, Baby,” Steve groaned and Bucky loved the sound.

Bucky’s wrapped his lips around Steve’s dick and he sucked. He wanted to make it good for Steve. He bobbed his head up and down as he sucked harder, holding Steve’s thighs as he did so.

He shuddered when he felt Steve’s hand on the back of his head. Steve’s hips barely rolled, thank goodness, because that would choke Bucky for sure, but the hand digging into his hair was dragging him back and forth. Bucky liked it, he liked the feeling of Steve forcing Bucky’s mouth further down on that massive dick.

“Gonna tell you now, Baby,” Steve’s voice was thick, “I’ll let you know when I get close. If you don’t want me to come in your mouth, tap my leg twice.”

Bucky grunted around Steve’s cock in acknowledgement, and some back part of his mind thought that was very considerate of Steve.

He felt Steve’s fingers dig deeper into his hair and the older man pulled on it to direct Bucky further forward. Bucky’s eyes closed at the sensation. His lips were spread wide enough that his jaw would surely be sore afterwards, but fuck did he like Steve pulling on his hair.

Steve felt heavy on his tongue and he hollowed out his cheeks so there would be more room to fit Steve in his mouth.

“Such a good boy,” Steve praised with a voice that sounded gravelly and rough, “doing such a good job blowing your Daddy.”

He tried to whimper around the hardness stuffing his mouth full, but he barely made a sound.

Bucky’s eyes were closed as he took an unsteady breath through his nose, but he felt Steve’s hand brushing across his face. He felt a thumb trace along his bottom lip, where it was stretched wide around Steve. The thumb hooked into his mouth and pulled his mouth open impossibly wider. Bucy’s eyes watered at the sensation, and he felt saliva drool down his chin from where Steve was pulling his mouth open.

“Look at you, getting sloppy around your Daddy’s cock. You’re so good, Baby, so good.”

Bucky’s whimper in reply was muffled, and Steve’s hand dropped from his face. The hand on the back on his head started forcing him to pick up speed, forcing him to bob his head faster and he responded by sucking harder, Steve clearly trying to chase release.

Steve pulled at his hair, and Steve’s hips started to buck up at the same time. Bucky almost choked, but the hand wrapped around the base of Steve kept him from taking that dick too far into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, and heard another fantastic groan from the man standing above him.

“Getting close, baby boy,” Steve choked out and his free hand joined the other one tangled in Bucky’s hair.

Buky doubled his efforts, sucking harder and breathing loudly through his nose. Steve’s groans sounded as good as any praise he could have given.

“Oh Bucky, oh baby! Oh Fuck!”

Steve’s exclamation should’ve been warning enough, but Bucky was still surprised when he felt hot come spurting down his throat. He tried to swallow, but Steve was dragging out his orgasm, rocking into his mouth.

Finally Steve stepped back, pulling his softening cock out of Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky swallowed, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

He felt Steve’s hand wrap around his arm and he was quickly pulled to his feet. Bucky stumbled and didn’t have any warning before Steve was kissing him hotly and rubbing their tongues together, paying no mind to the fact that he had come in Bucky’s mouth just a moment ago. There was something a little filthy about it, and it made Bucky’s body hot.

“Baby, you’re amazing.” Bucky moaned as Steve ran fingers through his hair. Steve mouthed kisses from his mouth to his chin, and then down his neck. Steve only stopped to praise him again, “You’re fantastic. You’re so good for me.”

“And you’re good to me.” Bucky smiled and brushed their lips together lightly. “Thank you for the computer, really.”

Steve smiled and held him closer, “Just got to take care of my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work those glasses, Daddy.  
> 
> 
> Don't look so worried, little Sugar Baby.  
> 


	9. Make it alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to, [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile), the fastest Beta in the West! Seriously. I write about 80% of these chapters on my iPhone, so you can bet they'd be a hot mess without her skills.
> 
> So, at one point, around chapter 3-ish, someone asked me how long this was going to be, and I was like, "Well, I'm guessing about ten chapters but the chapters are getting so long that it might not make it to ten." For the record, that's totally gone out the window. I'm having too much fun with these characters and have had to re-arrange ideas for the story just so I could drag it out longer.

Bucky had a brief break between classes on Tuesday morning, and was cutting through the quad to go grab a coffee when the phone in his pocket started buzzing.

He saw the name on the screen before sliding his thumb across it to pick up the call.

“Borky,” a familiar voice greeted him before he even had the chance to say hello, and he sat down on a bench on the quad figuring he'd just grab coffee later.

“Reborka,” he replied, and was met with a laugh from his sister.

“You changed your Facebook status to ‘In a relationship’? And you didn't say anything to me?! Really, Bucky? I keep telling Matty that you're my favorite, but there's going to be a new opening for favorite brother if you don't give me, like, all the details. Now.”

Bucky had indeed changed his Facebook status. After he’d spent Sunday with Steve, ass still pleasantly sore from Saturday night and jaw a bit tender from Sunday morning, the two had gone shopping together and Steve dropped him off back at his place after the late lunch they’d had together. It was great and it was amazing and Bucky liked to repeat the word ‘boyfriend’ in his head just because he liked the tingly feeling it caused in his body.

He got home, and even though he had a social networking app on his phone, he updated his profile on his laptop because it was new and shiny and was at least ten times faster than his old one had been. It ran so much smoother than his old laptop, that he wanted to blow Steve again to say thanks.

No, that was a lie. He didn’t have a particular reason for why he wanted to blow Steve again. He just wanted to. Shit, he wanted to. He wanted that huge cock stretching his lips painfully wide while Steve towered above him and pulled his hair. Steve had such big hands, Bucky would bet that Steve could take a substantial handful of his hair and tug hard at it, pulling him forward until he choked on how thick Steve was.

...what?

“Bucky!” Becca may have sounded annoyed, but Bucky was also sure that was mostly her regular voice. “Stop daydreaming!” That was accurate. She knew him too well. “Tell me about your new guy.”

“His name is Steve,” Bucky smiled to himself, unable to help it, “and he’s pretty great. He’s tall and blond and buff.”

“Blond and buff?” She gave a huff of laughter, “You are so predictable, big brother.”

“Seriously,” he grinned, “he is so hot. You wouldn’t even believe it.”  
“I want to see a photo,” she insisted, “I mean, I looked, but you didn’t connect him to your profile.”

Bucky had, in fact, looked for Steve on Facebook, but it ended up as an embarrassing endeavor. Not only were there like ten billion Steve Rogerses, but if his Steve had a profile, it was seriously locked down because Bucky could not dig it up. 

He would’ve asked Steve about it, and had planned to do so, but that was when he discovered an actual _Fan Page_ for his blond hottie. Bucky may have been a fan of Steve, but apparently so were two million other people.

Two fucking million.

Granted, he had ‘liked’ the page as well, because he was a mature, supportive boyfriend, and then saved all the shared shots of Steve in various states of undress to his hard drive. Hey, Steve gave him plenty of space on his new laptop. Bucky could do with it whatever he wanted.

“Yeah uhhhh,” he shrugged even though he knew she couldn’t see it, “I don’t know if he has a social media page, Becca.”

“Doesn’t have a page?” She was aghast, “What is he, like, eighty?!”

“Well, he’s not a student. He is a little older,” Bucky paused because he knew that whatever he said to Becca would get back to his folks and he was so not ready to think about that yet. He knew his parents would be supportive, but after his breakup with Brock and subsequent summer spent moping around his home town while his mom hovered around him, he knew there would be plenty of ‘well-meaning’ questions. He wasn’t ready for that yet. He may have been an adult, but his folks were eternal worriers. 

“So what? You’re halfway through your junior year, you’re almost not a student. And besides, as long as he’s better than that last guy you told me about, I’m happy for you.”

“Don’t worry about that Becca. Steve is. . . I was going to say everything Brock’s not, but he’s just Steve. He’s kind of the best.”

“Well, if he’s so good, I’m surprised you haven’t had sex yet.”

“Haven’t…? What?!” He sputtered for a second and his eyes narrowed, “How do you know what we have or haven’t done?”

“Natasha told me,” her voice was matter of fact.

“Nat told you? What?” He certainly sounded as confused as he felt.

“Yeah,” she sounded smug, “we talk.”

Bucky didn’t even know where to start with that one. When the hell had Nat started talking to his little sister? They’d only met like five times. He shook his head because he could deal with that later, and instead went back to her initial question. “He’s only been my boyfriend for like two days, Becca.”

“Yeah, but you dated him for like a month already!”

“Besides,” he cleared his throat, “I’m not talking to my little sister about sex. It’s weird.”

“Why is it weird? You’re the one who showed me how to use condoms when I turned seventeen. And you said I could ask you if I had questions.”

“Becca,” he rubbed a hand over his eyes, “I showed you that so you could be safe. And I meant if you had questions about things you wanted to know, not questions about my sex life.”

“Whatever,” and that was the dismissive tone he recognized from her teenage years, “my free period is ending so I have to get to class. Get me a picture of your boyfriend. I want to see if you actually have good taste.”

He sighed, noting that he had to get going to class too, but smiled, “Miss you, B.”

“Miss you too, B.” she repeated and the call ended.

….

Wednesday evening was quiet in that warm, domestic, fluffy way. Bucky showed up at Steve’s place shortly after the older man got home from work. He knew this because he stepped up and texted Steve to ask if he could come over after work. Steve cooked something delicious, that he said was porkchops, but it tasted better than any of the porkchops he’d had growing up. The two ate dinner at Steve’s table, exchanging smiles and talking about their day.

After dinner, Bucky pulled his laptop out of his bag and shrugged, saying he had work he had to get done. Steve didn’t seem at all put out that Bucky had shown up to his place, eaten his food, and then couldn’t even really hang out since he had homework. Steve kissed him on the top of the head, paused, and then pressed a heated kiss to his lips before leaving Bucky to it.

Bucky had been working for about an hour and a half, but would look up every fifteen minutes or so to glance at the back of Steve’s head. The older man was sitting on his big fluffy couch, attention focused on his StarkPad. Bucky noticed that sometimes Steve would glance up and over at him too. 

He smirked and blew a kiss at the older man, and watched with extreme satisfaction as Steve’s cheeks warmed to bright cherry pink at having been caught looking. The older man’s eyes dropped quickly back to his tablet.

Bucky finished up the assignment he was working on, and quietly got up from the table with his phone in hand. As stealthily as he could, he swiped his finger to activate the camera app. He snuck up behind the couch where Steve was sitting. Reaching his arm out in front of Steve, he attempted to take a semi-awkward selfie of the two of them.

Of course, Bucky was not nearly as stealthy as he’d hoped, so Steve looked up immediately. Bucky looked at the resulting photo, it showed his face grimacing and the blurry side of Steve’s face, as it caught the man mid-turn.

“Bucky,” Steve was clearly confused and set his tablet down on the coffee table in front of him, “what are you doing?”

“Uhhh,” he cleared his throat because there weren’t very many not embarrassing ways to explain it. He shrugged a little helplessly and just went with the honest answer, “my sister? Rebecca? Um, well, I was talking to her about my new boyfriend and she wanted to see a photo of you.”

“Is that all?” Steve’s eyes transformed from confused to soft, and he gave Bucky a little smile that managed to make his entire body feel warm. Steve titled his head toward the couch next to him, “Come over here, Baby.”

Awkwardness dissipating, Bucky smiled back and walked around the couch to sit down next to Steve. Steve pulled him closer so that their thighs were touching. He held out his hand and Bucky passed his phone over. Steve grinned at Bucky before activating the camera app and holding the phone out in front of them with his long arm. 

“Ready?” Steve’s voice was playful and even though Bucky was looking at the phone screen instead of his boyfriend, he could see Steve’s smiling face looking back at him.

“Just take the picture, Stevie,” he tried to sound like he was annoyed, but he failed miserably when all he sounded was happy.

Steve’s finger went to hit the camera button, and right before it did, Bucky felt a warm wetness on his cheek where Steve pressed a kiss to it. 

Bucky flipped to the photos app on his phone to see how it turned out, and something about seeing the delighted smile on his own face, while Steve kissed his cheek (and the profile of Steve’s face with that fantastic jawline) made everything in his body turn into a pile of schmoop.

Bucky looked up to see Steve smiling at him, and he smiled right back until the older man pulled him in for a kiss.

….

Bucky waited for the elevator to open before stepping confidently into the lobby of Shield. It felt like a big difference from the last time he was here, when he had brought a container stuffed with macaroni. This time, he was Steve's boyfriend. They were an official Something, and so help him, he was pretty fucking excited about it.

He approached the reception desk and noted that the cute blond from last time was there. He didn’t completely remember his name, but Bucky noticed the tag that said Pietro Maximoff before he opened his mouth. How had he missed that before?

Pietro looked up, and Bucky noticed the interested look quickly appearing on his face, although he only gave Bucky a brief second of attention before turning back to his computer.

“Uh hi,” he began because there had to be a way to make this way less awkward than last time.

(Which it hopefully would be, because this time he was visiting his boyfriend.)

“Sorry, one moment please,” Pietro barely glanced at Bucky. The blond was totally focused on the screen in front of him and typed furiously for a few moments before sighing, and then turning to face Bucky. “Sorry about that. Things are crazy with the tour going on today. Welcome to Shield. How can I help you?”

Bucky swallowed awkwardly because this was about to be a déjà vu moment. “I'm here to see Steve.”

He could tell that Pietro recognized him, but Bucky wondered if the blond felt as uncomfortable as he did. Sure, he was just doing his job and was supposed to ask these questions, but Bucky wasn't some rando showing up off the street.

“Steve Rogers?”

Bucky nodded and smiled at the thought of Steve, because what else was he supposed to do?

“Do you have an appointment?”

Aw, fuck it.

“No, I don't have an appointment,” Bucky's face probably looked as embarrassed as he felt.

“Bucky Barnes!”

Hearing a cheerful voice behind him, Bucky turned around to see Sam stepping out of the elevator and approaching him.

He had liked Sam last time they met and he had recovered from his potential foot-in-mouth moment, and this time, he immediately liked the wide smile on the man's face. He appreciated how happy Sam even seemed to see him, despite the fact that they didn't really know each other very well.

“Hey Sam,” Bucky returned the smile with one of his own, “good to see you again.”

“Let me guess,” Sam's eyebrows lifted playfully as he finally made it over to Bucky and stopped in front of him, “just dropping in to visit your _boyfriend_?” 

Sam put an extra teasing emphasis on the word and Bucky grinned in response. There was no turning down the wattage of his smile. Really. His heart was full of schmoopy goodness and he fucking deserved this moment, okay? He glanced down at his feet, looking hip in his new brightly colored sneakers, before he absently kicked at the floor and looked back up to Sam, “So Steve…”

“Told me the good news?” Sam nodded with an over-exaggerated eye roll before slapping Bucky encouragingly on the back. “Of course he did. It was all he could talk about. He spent all of poker night mooning over your barely-legal ass.”

At the edge of his peripheral vision, Bucky noticed Pietro's eyes go wide with interest as Sam continued.

“Poker night?” Bucky moved the conversation forward because his cheeks were desperately trying to blush over the fact that Steve had been talking about him.

“Yeah, guys’ night every other Thursday. Or has Steve been too busy making eyes at you to mention it?”

“Well, sometimes he makes me dinner.”

Sam started laughing like Bucky had made the funniest joke in the world. I mean, sure he had a great sense of humor, but that one wasn't that good.

“Come on then,” Sam's laughter was still dying down as he placed his hand in the center of Bucky’s back, directing him around the reception desk and into the long hallway, “let's go find the man.”

Bucky let Sam lead him through the space. He was familiar with it from the last time he visited a couple of weeks ago, but he could admit that he'd been paying more attention to the feel of Steve's body than he did his way around the office.

“So, are you any good at poker?” He asked because getting to know Steve's bestie seemed like a good idea.

“Hell no,” Sam barked out a jovial laugh and Bucky wondered if the older man was always in such good spirits, “but I'm better than Steve Doesn't-Know-The-Meaning-of-a-Poker-Face Rogers. That guy better be happy about all those zeros on his new MU contract, otherwise that game would've put him in the poor house. Guy can't bluff worth shit.” Sam laughed again, unconcerned with his voice carrying through the open space. “He's unhappy with a hand? Oh, you're going to know about it.”

Before Bucky could respond, the two were approaching Steve's office. Sam stepped through the open door first and Bucky followed suit.

Steve was hunched over his desk, staring at a stack of papers with a decidedly grumpy expression. His brow was creased, the edges of his lips twisted downward, and he was apparently grinding his teeth. Bucky hadn't seen Steve like this before and something in his chest squeezed unpleasantly.

“Hey Steve,” Sam began in an easy voice but got cut off before he could continue. Although, Bucky noted, Sam didn't seem surprised by that.

“I said not now, Sam,” Steve’s tone was sharp and he didn't even bother to look up, just frowning deeper at what he was looking at and flipping to the next page.

His boyfriend was unhappy, Bucky realized, and it took him a good few seconds to understand that he didn't like it.

Sam, however, seemed unconcerned and gave Bucky a wink and smile before continuing. “Yeah, alright. That's fine, man. Bucky and I will just go grab lunch without you.”

“Bucky and I - what?” Steve’s head snapped up at Sam's words and Bucky's entire insides melted into a molten puddle of schmoop at Steve's reaction.

Bucky could see the moment Steve's eyes landed on him. The older man's shoulders rounded out as he stopped hunching over his work, and the pen he'd been holding dropped almost absently from his hand. The creases in his forehead and brow smoothed out almost instantly, and his frown completely disappeared. His lips opened in surprise before slowly pulling across his face in a wide smile. His eyes were slightly widened in surprise, but they were also light and looking right at Bucky.

“Hiya Stevie,” he returned the look and smiled right back.

“Hey, Baby,” despite the happy surprise on his face, Steve's voice was soft, as if they were somewhere more intimate than just his office.

“That's what I thought!” Sam's voice was teasing and triumphant, and he slapped Bucky on the back before smirking and stepping back out of the office. “And I wasn't even coming up here to talk to Steve. I have work to do, unlike some of us.”

Bucky watched Sam head back down the hall before turning to face Steve, still sitting in his desk chair with eyes on Bucky.

Bucky smiled and approached the big desk, not even pausing as he walked around it. There was something a bit thrilling having Steve's eyes on him the whole time. Steve automatically rolled his chair backwards to give Bucky room, and Bucky planted his ass on the desk directly in front of Steve.

For a second he was worried about literally sitting on all the paperwork that Steve had been concentrating on so heavily just a moment ago, but if anything, Steve seemed amused and responded with a lopsided smile.

Steve used his feet to roll the chair back to where it had been, and it brought him closer to Bucky. Bucky's stomach flipped when hands were gently placed flat on his legs, just above his knees. Sitting on Steve's desk in front of the older man gave him a thrill of excitement. Bucky was so used to Steve being taller than him that having Steve being eye level with his chest felt new and different.

“Hi Daddy,” he murmured quietly, looking down towards Steve.

Steve's hand slid an inch or two up from his knees towards his thighs before Steve lifted his hands away from Bucky completely and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist.

Bucky swallowed down a noise of surprise as Steve hugged his midsection and pressed his face to Bucky’s chest. It wasn't what he expected, but it felt nice to have Steve's big body so close to his own. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, as they rested awkwardly on the desk next to him, so he lifted an arm and placed it around Steve's shoulders.

Bucky said nothing as Steve hugged him tightly for a good thirty seconds.

When Steve pulled back, he let his hands rest on Bucky's waist and gave him a smile so unbelievably tender that Bucky had to look away for a moment. He liked Steve, he liked Steve a lot, but his heart fluttered so much at the expression on Steve's face that he didn't even know how to handle it.

“You picked a heck of a day to surprise me with a visit.”

Bucky lifted his other hand and let them both rest on Steve's broad shoulders. “Oh yeah?”

“Let's just say,” Steve's thumbs started rubbing back and forth on Bucky's sides, “that I'm very happy to see you.”

Bucky grinned because that definitely made his insides feel all squishy and warm. “Well, I'm here to make you happy.”

Steve's chin tilted up, making it clear what he was looking for, and Bucky's heart skipped a beat as he dipped his own chin down to meet Steve in a kiss.

All things considered, like, you know, sitting around in the middle of Steve's office, it was a fairly chaste kiss. Still though, Steve leaned into it and pressed his closed mouth harder against Bucky’s, which caused Bucky to groan in the back of this throat.

Steve's hands on his waist tightened, and Bucky felt the fingers spread out, fanning across his sides.

“I brought you something,” he began, only feeling a little awkward about it. He dropped a hand from Steve's shoulder to reach behind himself, and pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. He rubbed the back of his neck before holding the paper out to Steve.

Steve took it and unfolded it once, then twice. Bucky watched as Steve looked down at the photo.

Bucky had printed out the selfie he'd taken with Steve. It hadn't even been printed on nice paper, just the cheap stuff that had been in his printer. It took up part of the top half of the page, and one of the folds had even left a crease on their faces.

But that didn't seem to bother Steve. Bucky watched the older man look at the photo like it was the best thing he'd ever seen, eyes and smile dancing with happiness.

Gingerly, probably because the paper was so thin, Bucky assumed, Steve folded the bottom half of the paper back so just the half with their faces was visible. His long arm reached over and set the paper on his desk, so that it was propped up by his computer display.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Steve was looking up at him, eyes full of so much affection that Bucky's heart skipped a beat.

“Well,” Bucky gave him a cheeky grin and his hand returned to Steve's shoulder, “you're hot.”

“Is that right?” Steve chuckled and seemed amused by his response.

“Yes,” Bucky gave him a quick kiss before continuing, “and you're nice.”

Steve “mmmmed” in response as Bucky kissed him again.

“You take care of me.” He kissed him again.

Steve's expression softened as he chased Bucky's kiss with one of his own, quickly and easily brushing their lips together.

“And,” Bucky emphasised the word and gave Steve's shoulders a squeeze, “you have like the biggest dick I've ever seen.”

With that Steve's head tossed back and the man laughed out loud. Bucky liked it though, and he could feel some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

Bucky squeezed those shoulders once more and then gently rubbed at them. When Steve's laughter died down, he gave the older man a curious look. “You seem stressed.”

Steve nodded and leaned into Bucky's hands, as he moved his own hands to slide up and down across Bucky's thighs. “Yeah, it's been a crazy day. I knew it was going to be busy, but my assistant called in sick this morning...” He trailed off with a shake of his head.

Bucky listened thoughtfully while still trying to massage some of the tension out of the older man's shoulders. The words came to his lips almost automatically. Steve always _always_ took care of him and it felt shockingly natural to try and return the favor. “Can I help?”

Steve's eyes registered surprise for a few seconds before he responded. “Really?”

“Well, yeah,” Bucky shrugged like it was nothing, or at least tried to play it cool even though he wasn't sure he was pulling it off. His sweaty hands may have been a dead giveaway. “I can help you with whatever you're doing, and then you can take me to lunch because you're stressed and need a break, and then you can kiss me.”

“Is that right?” Steve's smile was slow, but bright, as it stretched its way across his face. Bucky always worried whenever he told Steve to step away from work, but so far, the older man always seemed to listen. What did Bucky know about running a company? The answer was nothing and the last thing he wanted to do was damage the thing that was so very important to Steve... but Bucky was Steve's boyfriend now. That meant he had to worry about Steve too. It was officially his job to make sure Steve didn't work too hard, even if he didn't plan on saying it out loud. He could keep that little rule to himself.

Besides, he was starting to realize that it seemed like Steve never stopped working. The older man could be doing it all hours of the day if he didn't have something else to pull him away. It made Bucky feel warm and surprisingly powerful, as he realized that Steve always stepped away from his work if he was given an opportunity to indulge Bucky instead.

“Yes, Daddy,” he batted his eyelashes at Steve just because he liked the way the older man always smiled in response, “let me help.”

“Buck,” Steve lifted a hand and grasped Bucky's chin with his thumb and forefinger, pulling his face towards his and their lips together in a particularly forceful kiss, “you are such a good boy.”

Bucky wasn't prepared for the overwhelming rush of heat and happiness and emotion that expanded in his chest at Steve's words. 

Fuck. He _was_ a good boy. Steve just said so.

Steve stood up and gave Bucky's leg one more squeeze before walking over to a file cabinet on the far side of the office. He pulled two or three file folders out before walking back over and passing them to Bucky.

“Can you bring these down to Wanda on floor 13? I would've had Karen do it first thing this morning if she'd been in, and I haven't had a chance to step away from my desk.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Bucky hopped down off Steve's desk and gave him a cheeky grin.

“One sec, Buck,” Bucky watched as Steve pulled open a desk drawer and rifled through it. He held out a lanyard and badge with “Guest” typed across it in big, bold letters. “Since we only have reception on this floor, you'll need to swipe this in the elevator to have access to 13.”

He kissed Steve on the cheek, leaning heavily into the older man's body and was rewarded by Steve patting him affectionately on the backside. “Where's her office?”

“When the elevator opens, just head all the way to the back corner. Her office is on the right.”

“I'm on it, boss,” he teased Steve, “I've gotta work for my lunch.”

“I'll finish this up,” Steve waved towards the papers on his desk, “and bring it down to Sam on 13 and then we’ll get lunch.”

“I want falafels.”

“Anything you want, Baby.” Steve kissed the top of Bucky's hair before sitting back down in front of his paperwork.

Feeling satisfied about being Steve's little helper, Bucky headed out of Steve's office and down to floor 13. After swiping the badge in the elevator, he absently placed the lanyard around his neck.

The elevator opened and Bucky stepped out onto the floor that was painted in the same blues as Steve's floor. The only difference was that there was no reception area at the front, instead being filled with a mix of desks in the center of the space, and offices along the wall. Floor 13 seemed busier than 15, with more groups of people milling about and voices filling the air. He walked slowly, taking in the space. 

He walked past a coffee cart and it took a few seconds to notice someone was walking closely behind him. He turned his head casually, and his face hardened into a scowl almost immediately.

“Hey Barnesy,” the voice was patronizing - as was that stupid fucking name - and Bucky noticed eyes looking at the ‘guest’ resting against his sternum, “did you get separated from your tour? Or were you just looking for me?”

“What the hell, Brock?” Bucky tersely hissed out, keeping his voice low as he stopped walking and stepped to the side. He was fairly annoyed that Brock came to a stop and stood next to him. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you mean why wasn't I on the tour with you?” Brock’s expression was so smug that it was almost more annoying than his voice. “I work here. I'm one of the two Shield interns this semester.”

Bucky's eyes narrowed. “They took applications a week and a half ago.”

Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. Brock looked good on paper, with good grades and a high GPA so close to graduation. And he knew how to be charming when it suited him. Blargh.

Bucky watched Brock look pleased with that admission and he wasn't sure why. “Wanda Maximoff - you wouldn't know her, she's very important here - is very efficient. I started earlier this week.” Brock looked so fucking smug.

Bucky scowled harder and pulled his arm away as Brock ran his fingers down it.

“Aww, what's eating you, Barnesy?” Brock took a step towards him looking up and down his body suggestively, and Bucky would've frowned harder if he could. “You feeling lonely?” He raised an eyebrow, “You need me to keep you company?”

“I don't need anything from you, Brock.” Bucky's words were colored with frustration and he found himself annoyed that he let his ex-boyfriend upset him. Again.

Brock's eyebrows lifted salaciously. “That's not what you used to say.”

“That was before I knew you were a cheating asshole, Rumlow.” Shit. Well, that felt very good to say.

“Are you still going on about that?” Brock rolled his eyes as if the very idea was ridiculous and Bucky was ridiculous for having suggested it. “That was last year. You've gotta let that go, Barnes.”

“I've got to - what?” He sputtered for a second because really, how was he supposed to respond to that. “Brock, I don't have to let it go. How else would I remind myself what a douchebag you are?”

“Hey, I'll make it easy on you,” Brock shrugged lazily and that smarmy smile was back. “If you want me to fuck you while you're on your knees so that we don't have to look at each other, I can do that for you. If I remember correctly, you had a pretty sweet little ass.”

“Asshole.” He muttered again with a scowl. The urge to punch Brock in the face was returning, and in the back of his mind, he was surprised it had taken that long. He reminded himself that Brock wasn't worth it, and that he did not want to cause a scene at Steve's workplace.

“Hey,” Brock’s voice sounded as patronizing as it did when he'd first started talking, “you better be nicer to me if you don't want me to forget you. I could be a pretty important guy at this place.”

“What?” What the hell was he talking about? “Brock, there's like 500 people working here and you're an intern. You're not important.” Bucky fought the urge to point out that Brock wasn't important in general.

“I'll have you know,” that frustrating smug look was back, “that Wanda says Shield hires thirty percent of their interns to work here full time.” He lifted his eyebrows at Bucky, “And I plan on being one of them.”

Bucky opened his mouth to respond and closed it again, because he needed a moment. Call it self-serving, but this may be the best opportunity he's ever had.

“That's right, Barnes,” Brock clearly misread the expression on his face, “in a year, I could be working a high powered job at a high powered company, so you better be sweeter to me if you want me to remember to call you.”

“Brock,” he started with complete confidence, with a little smirk of his own, “You are not going be hired on full time.”

“Yeah?” He sneered, “Well, we’ll see about that.”

Bucky looked past Brock to see a woman approach them. He remembered her face and long hair from the presentation at the internship fair.

“Brock,” she nodded at his ex-boyfriend. Her voice was curious, “What's going on?”

Brock gave her a smile that wasn't at all smarmy or gross and Bucky found himself doubly annoyed that Brock could change his expression that quickly. “Oh nothing, Wanda. This young man got separated from the tour and I was just answering his questions.”

She smiled in response, totally buying that stupid nice guy routine, and all Bucky could think was _oh hell no_.

“Actually,” Bucky spoke up, using his sweetest voice, “if you're Wanda, then you are who I'm looking for.”

“Oh?” She didn't look confused, just curious, so he continued.

“Steve asked me to bring these down to you.” He passed over the folders tucked under his arm that apparently Brock hadn't noticed at all.

Brock’s eyes narrowed and he gave Bucky that calculating look he'd become so accustomed to during their relationship.

“He did?” She quickly flipped through one folder and glanced through it. “Oh good, I had been waiting for him to sign off on some things,” she shrugged with a nervous little laugh, “but I didn't want to bug him about it, you know? Rumor is that he has been in some mood all day.”

Bucky liked Wanda, so he didn't mind conversing with her, but what he really enjoyed was the narrowed-eye confusion on Brock’s face, since he clearly didn't know who they were talking about. Bucky wasn't going to gloat about it or anything, but if he wanted to seriously enjoy it, then who could stop him.

He noticed that Wanda was looking to him for a response, so he gave an easy smile, “His assistant called in sick this morning.”

“Ah,” she nodded knowingly, “that’ll do it.” It was then that Wanda seemed to realize that Bucky may not have been part of the tour group, “And you said you're here with the tour? What were you doing in Steve's office?”

“Oh no,” Bucky gave the world's most well practiced self-deprecating laugh, “Brock said that.”

Before he could say anything else, his favorite giant blond turned the corner and Bucky watched Steve's eyes light up when they landed on him.

“Oh good, you found her,” Steve approached and placed a friendly hand on Bucky's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

Bucky watched as Brock’s posture all but completely changed, and the man's slouch transformed into standing up completely straight.

“Sorry about the wait on those, Wanda,” he gave her an apologetic little smile, “it's been a busy day.”

“Oh, no worries,” she waved it off, “I heard that Karen is out sick today? I totally understand.”

“So you met Wanda?” Steve took a step closer to Bucky and the hand on his shoulder moved smoothly down around his waist. 

“We were just getting to that, I think,” Bucky responded as Wanda’s eyebrow arched delicately.

“Wanda,” Steve's smile was back at sunshine bright, “this is my boyfriend, Bucky Barnes. He was doing me a favor and delivering paperwork.”

“Wanda Maximoff. Nice to meet you, Bucky.” Wanda suddenly seemed very interested in Bucky before she gestured vaguely in Brock’s direction. “This is one of our new interns from the NYU program.”

“Mr. Rogers,” Brock nodded, and Bucky found, with the utmost satisfaction, that he'd never seen Brock look that uncomfortable before.

“Oh, the NYU program!” Bucky watched as Steve looked pleased as punch about this, “Bucky goes to NYU, do you two know each other?” Steve didn't wait for a response, just turned his attention back to Wanda for a moment, “Bucky is an engineering major. He's very smart.”

“Stevie, come on,” he looked to Wanda and her expression softened as he began to speak, “Sorry to cut this short but we have lunch plans. This one has been working too hard and needs to take a break.”

“Oh right,” Steve shook his head and laughed like he'd completely forgotten. He turned back to Brock, “Well, I hope you enjoy the internship program. Wanda is an exemplary employee and you could learn a lot from her.”

As Steve and Bucky turned to walk away, Bucky purposely muttered loudly, “Steve, that was the guy I was telling you about.”

Bucky looked over his shoulder, just for a second, for the sheer amount of satisfaction he got from watching Brock’s face twist impossibly.

They stepped into the elevator, and as the doors closed, Steve looked curiously at Bucky. “You didn't actually tell me about him, right?”

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’ on the end of the word, feeling very pleased with himself, “I just didn't think Brock would turn green like that. It was fantastic.”

“Brock?” Steve questioned while his hand rested lightly on the small of Bucky's back.

“Ex-boyfriend,” he admitted with a roll of his eyes.

“The one you wanted to punch?” Steve seemed cautiously interested. Seeing as Brock was the only ex he’d mentioned to Steve, he wasn’t surprised that the older man remembered.

“The very same,” he leaned into Steve's body and got a kiss on the top of his head in return.

“Well,” Steve gave a playful smile, “thank you for not punching him in my office.”

“Hey,” Bucky began as they stepped out of the elevator, “do you want to hang out tonight?”

“Sure, Buck. What did you have in mind?” Bucky’s heart skipped a beat as Steve threaded their fingers together.

“Well,” he took a deep breath and cleared his throat, “Clint has an early meet tomorrow so we’re going to stay in and order a pizza and watch a movie.”

Steve came to a stop, and Bucky did too by default as their hands were connected. Steve’s lips twisted in a sort of simple curiosity. “You want me to hang out with your friends?”

“Yeah,” Bucky looked down at his sneakers awkwardly. Was it too soon for that? Steve hadn’t even been his boyfriend for a whole week yet. “If you don’t mind.” But when he looked up, Steve was smiling at him.

Steve’s free hand gently grasped Bucky’s chin and he used it to pull Bucky closer for a quick kiss, “I’d love to.”

He squeezed Steve’s hand as they turned to exit the building, but Steve started talking before he could respond.

“I do have to warn you that I can’t stay too late though,” he sounded apologetic, “I have to wake up early for a long work day tomorrow.”

Bucky stopped right outside Steve’s building at looked at his boyfriend, trying not to frown too hard or sound too disappointed that Steve was busy tomorrow. “Long workday? Tomorrow is Saturday, Stevie.”

“Don’t worry, Buck,” Steve’s smile was surprisingly light as his free hand tucked some of Bucky’s hair behind his ear, “not that kind of workday. I have a photoshoot for MU tomorrow and they’re bringing in a pretty popular photographer. We had to work around her schedule; we’re lucky that she could fit us in at all.”

“Wait a minute!” His eyes widened as he stared at his sexy, blond boyfriend, “You’re doing a photoshoot tomorrow?” His voice squeaked, “In your underwear?!”

Steve laughed like Bucky was joking and not picturing that fucking perfect billboard and that favorite bulge in his head. “Yeah.”

“I’m coming with you,” he stated boldly because there was no damn way he was missing the opportunity to see Steve strip out of his clothes and pose in his underwear. Maybe he should’ve been more concerned about inviting himself along to what was probably a mega important job for Steve, but when the older man didn’t seem upset about it, he let it go.

Maybe Steve would need someone to help him get out of his clothes.

“Really?” Steve looked surprised, “I mean, the shoots aren’t bad, but it’s a lot of standing and waiting around.”

“Steve,” he began slowly, turning to push his boyfriend back against the building next to them.  
Steve followed Bucky’s movements, and leaned back against the brick of the building while arching an eyebrow at Bucky. 

“Daddy,” Bucky started again, releasing Steve’s hand so that he could place both of his hands on Steve’s broad chest and trying to fight the arousal that was making its way through his body, “what you don’t seem to understand is that’s hours of you standing around in your underwear. I want to see that. Very much.”

Bucky watched, enthralled as Steve’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, “Whatever you want, Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHEM. May I present, **the most Daddy to ever Daddy**. Holy crap, Steve. No wonder Bucky is so obsessed with you.  
> 
> 
> And for those keeping track, Bucky still hasn't returned Steve's sunglasses.  
> 


	10. Need a little sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to the amazing [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) for being the world's best Beta and cleaning up the hot mess of dialogue in this chapter.

Clint bumped into Bucky’s shoulder so Bucky bumped back into him, a little harder than intended, and Clint’s hand slid across the countertop.

“Hey!” Peter snapped. “You just bumped into my pile! Now I'm going to have to recount them all!”

“Clint started it,” Bucky pointed out unhelpfully as he narrowed his eyes at the blond.

“Bucky was blocking the TV!” Clint was still looking over Bucky's head at the screen, away from the counter, and totally unaware of the damage he caused to Peter’s pile of nickels.

“You've already seen this episode!” Pete pointed out. “This is like, season one!”

“No it isn't,” Clint responded indignantly, “Meredith is a resident! It's like season four. She was an intern in season one.”

The bickering was interrupted with a knock at their door, and before Bucky could move to answer it, Pete shouted in the door’s general direction. “It's open!”

Bucky looked up only to feel his heart flutter as his hunky boyfriend walked into their space. He had an easy smile on his face and was still wearing the gray button down shirt and dark jeans that he'd had on when Bucky visited him mid-day. He had a paperboard carrier in each hand, holding on to two cases of what looked like expensive beer.

“Steve's here!” For not knowing the guy, Pete sounded pretty excited to see him.

“Hey Stevie.” Bucky walked around the counter as Steve deposited the beer onto their little table. He waited until Steve's hands were free and stood on the tips of his toes to wrap his arms around Steve's shoulder in a hug. Steve wrapped his own arms around Bucky's waist and pressed a particularly hot kiss to his lips. Bucky tried to ignore the instinct to melt against Steve's hard body. 

Something about having Steve in his little space, knowing that Steve was here just to spend time with Bucky and his friends, made his insides feel squishier than normal.

Steve let him go and glanced over to the little counter, covered in coins and an upturned jar, with his two roommates huddled around it.

“Bucky,” Steve began as Bucky walked back to the counter to help his roommates count, “why are there coins spread all over you counter?”

“It's Jar Pizza night, Steve,” Bucky moved a stack of ten dimes to the side.

“Why,” Steve paused for a second, as if he didn't know what to say. He gave a little head shake and tried again. “What is that?”

Clint pulled his eyes away from watching reruns to look at Steve, seeming almost confused that Steve was asking, “Because we’re having pizza on a Friday. We already called it in to JD’s.”

“And that has to do with coins because…?” Man, Steve sounding confused was adorable. How had he not noticed that? It didn't happen that often, but Bucky liked it. And here Bucky just assumed Steve knew everything. Obviously not.

“Because pizza purchased before Saturday and Sunday is Jar Pizza.” Clint looked almost offended that he had to explain it.

“...Jar Pizza?” Steve looked at Clint first then back to Bucky.

“Really, Barnes?” Now Pete was shooting Bucky a look liked he'd done something wrong. “Do you just not tell this guy anything? He's your boyfriend.”

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes at his roommate before stepping away from the counter and leaning against Steve’s side, taking a moment to enjoy the warmth of his body.

“We have pizza every weekend,” he explained because if Clint and Peter weren't going to explain The Apartment Rules, then it was up to Bucky. “And we take turns paying for it. But that's when we get pizza on Saturday or Sunday. We don't typically order on Fridays since we go out instead. If we do order pizza on Friday, then we use Jar Money to pay for it.”

Steve's brow furrowed for a moment before pointing to the mason jar on the counter that had been dumped out before he showed up. He took a step closer and Bucky watched as he looked over the strip of duct tape that was on the side of the jar, with Pete's handwriting on it. “So you take turns ordering on the weekend, but if you order an additional pizza on Friday, then you use the money in that mason jar?”

Bucky nodded, it was a simple idea. Hadn't Steve ever heard of a piggy bank? How’d this guy get to running his own company?

“So why does your change jar have ‘Third Base’ written on the side of it?”

“Oh my gosh, Steve,” Peter Quill’s arms flapped dramatically. “Do you not understand anything? Jar Money doesn't grow on trees!”

“Here we go again,” Bucky muttered, dismissing his roommate’s antics as he slid an arm around Steve's waist. How did his body feel so warm all the time?

“Every time someone who lives in this apartment gets some third base action -” Clint started before Peter cut in with one of the more important parts of the rules.

“Either in this apartment or elsewhere.”

“Right.” Clint nodded in agreement. “Then that person has to put money in the Third Base Jar.”

“It can be a dollar bill,” Bucky shrugged, “or all the coins in their pocket.”

“Because,” Pete picked up, “what better way to celebrate blowjobs than with pizza?”

“And,” Clint added his favorite part excitedly, “what better way to celebrate Pizza than with blowjobs?!”

“It's a winning formula!” Pete pumped his fist in the air.

“It started off as the Blowjob Jar,” Clint added somewhat mournfully.

“But Bucky didn't think it was fair,” Peter announced, with all the vehemence of a person who told this story too many times and still didn’t agree with it. “So now, we have the Third Base Jar.”

“What,” Steve cut himself off again, looking like he wasn't even sure how to respond. He looked between the three roommates, head dipping down to his boyfriend last, before lifting a shoulder and asking the most obvious question. “Why didn't Bucky think the Blowjob Jar was fair?”

“You’d think he’d be fine with it,” Pete full on snorted, “because the guy fucking loves BJs.”

“Like you don't!” Bucky shot back automatically, because come on Peter! He stepped away from Steve's body and leaned against the counter near his friends. “Official roommate rules state that payment must be made to the Jar for both giving and receiving. These two straight dudes here weren't giving a lot of blowjobs.”

Steve opened his mouth to respond, after Peter cut in.

“But because of Bucky, we had to go buy a roll of duct tape to make a new label for the jar.”

“Which used all the Jar Money at the time!” Clint sounded totally broken up about it. Get over it, man. That was at the beginning of last semester. It's time to move on.

“Because Bucky sucks!” Pete crossed his arms over his chest.

“Which was the exact problem in the first place!” Clint reached over to fist bump Peter.

Steve was smiling, looking so different than he had earlier in the day when Bucky had stepped into his office. The older man automatically tightened his arms around Bucky when he pressed in a little closer. He liked the feeling of them being so close. He looked up at Steve to see laughter in the older man’s eyes.

“What if,” Steve donned an innocent expression and nuzzled his nose against Bucky’s temple before continuing, “I just buy the pizza?”

“What?” Clint’s head popped up like one of the meerkats he and Pete kept watching on Animal Planet reruns, and Pete groaned when Clint’s hand knocked his piles of nickels into each other.

“Pizza wants to buy the pizza?” Peter stood up and looked over with wide eyes.

“Pizza?” Steve murmured towards Bucky questioningly.

“I’d be okay with that!” Clint pumped a fist the air like he’d just won the lottery.

“Steve is the BEST!” Pete tossed an arm around Clint and they high fived with their free hands.

“Yeah, he is,” Bucky agreed with a smile and he spun to his left so that he was facing his boyfriend, his back to the boys at the counter. Steve looked down, giving Bucky his full attention. Dropping his voice just above a whisper and glancing up through his lashes, Bucky smiled at Steve. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“It’s just pizza,” Steve responded quietly, kissing Bucky’s temple. “I’ll give you whatever you want, Baby.”

Bucky’s insides fucking lurched and his jaw hung open as he searched for words to respond with, and came up empty. After a beat, he pursed his lips in Steve’s direction and it only took a second before Steve met them in a short, hot kiss.

Naturally, he had to pull back because the catcalling from Peter was getting to be a little much.

“Man, Steve,” Pete dropping the woo-ing after Bucky turned back to look at him, “you’re like the coolest guy Bucky ever hooked up with.”

“Coolest boyfriend by far,” Clint nodded in agreement.

“Thanks,” Steve blushed ever so slightly, “I think.”

“His last boyfriend was a mega-dud.” Clint added as Pete nodded vigorously. 

Bucky wasn’t going to deny it, because even he agreed with that. “OH!” He looked at his boys, all wide-eyed, “You just reminded me! Guess who fucking works for Steve?”

“Some hot black guy?” Clint asked with a smirk, and Bucky looked down at his shoes as Steve chuckled and poked him teasingly in the side.

“You think Sam is hot?” Bucky could hear the tease drip off of Steve’s words. “Just wait until I tell him.”

“Shut up, Steve,” Bucky huffed, trying to look angry so that Steve wouldn’t notice his embarrassment, “Clint is taking that out of context.”

“Context?” Clint arched an eyebrow. “Those were literally your exact words. Something like, ‘Dude, I creeped on the people that worked for Steve and met this super hot guy.’”

“So now he’s _super_ hot?” Steve questioned, sounding a little too gleeful.

“Shut up, Steve,” he repeated with more vehemence just before it registered what else Clint had said. “And I never said anything about creeping!” He exclaimed loudly and tried desperately to change the subject. “Anyway, I went to visit Steve at his office today.”

Bucky felt Steve’s finger tips dance down his spine at the mention of his office, and the sensation was very enjoyable.

“And Brock fucking Rumlow is an intern there.”

“Aw man,” Clint grumbled, “that dude is such a douchebox.”

“Tell me about it,” he agreed.

“So what’d you do?” Peter dropped his arm from Clint and leaned on the counter, appearing very interested in the answer.

“Well,” Bucky started, fully aware that he sounded a little smug, but totally going with it because he deserved some credit for acting like a respectable, adult-type person, “I played it fucking cool while the guy kept trying to get me to kiss his ass.”

“Awww, good for you, Bucky!” Clint looked genuinely cheerful about this so Bucky decided not to roll his eyes. Well, he decided on that for now. The option was still open for the future.

“Are you weirded out about it?” Pete looked curious. “That Brock will be at Steve’s office?”

“Not weirded out exactly,” he frowned, “but I don’t love the idea of Brock bringing Steve coffee every day.”

Steve’s hand slid around his waist and he pulled Bucky closer to him. “Bucky, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“I don’t?”

“No,” Steve’s response came easily. “That’s Karen’s job. I have an assistant to bring me coffee and do anything else I’d ask for.”

Bucky glanced down and frowned because his left sock had a hole in it and his big toe was almost sticking out. “So, Brock won’t be doing anything for you personally?”

“Bucky,” Steve’s hand squeezed his hip. “We get one or two interns each semester and it’s Wanda’s program. I have nothing to do with it, and I honestly don't want to. I don’t have time to meet with or even talk to the interns. It’s good for their resume but they’re completely inconsequential.”

“Oh,” that made sense. Steve was a busy guy. He wouldn’t have time for that. He was too busy doing important things like sharing macaroni and cheese with Bucky. “Well, Brock thinks he’s going to be hired on full time when his internship ends.”

“Oh snap!” Clint added unhelpfully.

“That,” Steve’s empty hand threaded itself through Bucky’s, and Steve brought it upwards so that he could kiss Bucky’s knuckles, “is definitely not happening.”

Bucky paused. “It’s that easy?”

Steve looked pensive for a second, as if he was choosing his words carefully. “I want you to be comfortable in my space. You told me that you wanted to punch the guy. I sign off on all full-time hires, and I wouldn’t subject you to that.”

Bucky felt a strange sense of relief that surprised him a little, seeing as he hadn’t even given it much thought beyond the fact he told Brock it wouldn’t be happening. It was nice to hear that Steve was thinking of him, though.

“Pizza!” There was a knock at the door and Pete literally ran around the counter to get to the door. Pete opened it and the delivery guy greeted him by name.

Steve stepped away from Bucky and towards the door. As Peter took the large pizza box, Steve pulled a wallet out of his back pocket and passed some bills to the delivery boy. He was promptly thanked for not paying in coins. Bucky watched as Steve looked upwards and shook his head as a response to that. Then Steve handed the delivery guy another $20.

Clint was holding the Third Base Jar up at the edge of the counter and using a hand to sweep all the coins back into it. Once the counter was clear, Pete folded back the lid of the pizza box and set it on the counter.

Bucky grabbed plates out of the cabinet and passed them to his roommates and boyfriend. “Make sure you take enough pizza, Stevie, because we don’t leave pizza leftovers around here.”

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve sounded amused, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They filled their plates and got situated, Clint and Pete on the couch and Bucky and Steve on the loveseat. One of the six packs of beer was placed on the coffee table and Pete wasted no time twisting off one of the bottle caps.

“So,” Steve set his plate on the coffee table, “what movie are we watching?”

Clint used the remote to switch from Netflix to their DVD player. “Dog Cops: The Movie!”

“It just came out today!” Pete added, mouth half full.

“I mean, I saw it in the theater,” Clint sounded a little snotty, “but the guys haven’t seen it yet.”

“Yeah, you did,” Bucky snorted, “and Nat said it was the worst date she’d ever had!”

Clint crumpled up his napkin and tossed it in his direction.

Bucky reached over and grabbed two bottles and passed one to Steve, which was received with a smile.

Bucky opened up his mouth to snark at Clint but got a dirty look instead.

“Quiet, Bucky,” Clint looked serious, “it’s starting.

Clint clicked play on the movie and, simply put, Bucky felt happy. He had his boys, his boyfriend, pizza, and hipster beer. What else could he want?

They tended to go out to stupid house parties, clubs, or bars on Friday nights, but he and Pete didn’t want to abandon Clint since they guy wouldn’t be able to stay out late that night. Well, he may have been able to go out for a little while, but his team would be pissed if Clint showed up to a meet tomorrow morning even a little hungover.

He set his plate on the coffee table and pulled his cellphone out of his hoodie pocket. Steve watched curiously, but when Bucky held the phone out in front of them and the camera app showed of the two of them drinking beer together, Steve just smiled wide and Bucky hit the button to take a selfie.

Bucky picked his plate back up and Steve leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He still felt squishy inside from earlier, but Steve showing such easy affection in front of his friends was edging him dangerously close to schmoopy territory.

Clint and Pete made quick work of their pizza, and Bucky did too, only slowing down a bit after he noticed that he was eating a lot faster than Steve. 

Once they finished eating, the plates were stacked on the coffee table and more beers were opened. Bucky settled more into the couch and leaned toward Steve when the older man wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“What?!” Pete gasped out loud, his face looking as shocked as his voice sounded.

Bucky, leaning heavily against Steve’s side, looked away from the TV screen, just in time to see Clint respond to the surprised Peter.

“I know!” Clint added, waving his hand in the air vigorously like he couldn’t control them.

“I did not,” Peter sounded dead serious, “think he was part Labrador.”

“He’s part Poodle too!” Clint practically yelled.

The three roommates all looked at each other before turning back to the screen and all exclaiming, “Goldendoodle!”

After that, Clint shushed them all again, demanding silence so that he wouldn’t miss any other important moments of the movie.

Bucky wasn’t going to admit it out loud, because Clint would be too smug about it, but he was totally into it. The movie verison of Dog Cops was even more intense than the TV show. And that show had him on the edge of his seat every week.

As the credits began to roll on the movie, Bucky checked the time on his cell phone. "Clint, it's just after ten. Go to bed."

"You got it, coach," Clint gave Bucky a cheeky grin and got up from the couch, walking towards their room. As he walked behind where Steve and Bucky were sitting, he patted Steve on the shoulder. "Thanks for the pizza, man."

"Whooohooo!" Peter's loud exclamation and fist pumping in the air caused Clint to pause and Bucky turned from one roommate to the other.

"What's up?" Bucky threaded his fingers with Steve's and tried to ignore that it woke up the butterflies in his stomach.

"Just got a text from Mora!!" Peter's grin was ginormous and a little filthy.

Not even bothering to look at each other, Bucky and Clint automatically chorused loudly together, "JAR!"

"I feel like I shouldn't ask," Steve sighed and looked at Bucky, but his face was all fond and exasperated and curious at the same time.

Bucky shrugged, "Mora and Peter are kind of a thing."

"But they're not actually a thing," Clint chimed in helpfully.

"Oh my god," Peter's head swiveled quickly over to Steve, both looking and sounding like the older man had personally offended him. "Stop trying to label us, Steve!"

"I swear I'm not doing that." Steve held up his free hand in a peaceful manner before looking back to Bucky with incredulous eyes.

"And," Bucky continued, ignoring Pete's outburst, "whenever she texts him late in the evening, it's literally for one thing."

"Heck yeah it is!" The man in question contributed excitedly.

"So he has to put money in the Jar," Clint finished. "Two dollars, PQ."

"I give and receive," Pete said directly to Steve, waggling his eyebrows and looking very proud of himself.

Steve was still looking at Bucky with a small, wildly dubious smile on his face, so Bucky shrugged. "It’s an honor system."

Bucky watched as Clint headed down the hall and then heard the door close.

Pete hopped up from the couch, dropped two wrinkled $1 bills from his pocket into the Jar, and bounded over to the back door hurried putting his shoes on. He looked up and noticed the inquisitive gaze on Steve's face, just grinning in response. "If I don't hurry, she starts without me."

Bucky held back a laugh as Steve rubbed a hand over his eyes, clearly at a loss for words at how to respond.

"Don't wait up for me, schnookums!" Pete called over his shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess!" Bucky called back right before the door of their apartment clicked shut.

"That was..." Steve dropped his hand and exhaled, looking straight at Bucky. He chuckled out loud before giving Bucky a smile and dropping the subject, "I should probably get going myself."

“Do you have to?”

“Yes,” Steve smiled, “but you can come with, if you’d like.”

“Uhh,” Bucky looked away for a second, “no, sorry.” He shrugged, “Clint and I always eat breakfast together before he has a big competition. It’s tradition.”

“No worries,” Steve smiled and his eyes crinkled at the edges, his fingers tucked some of Bucky’s hair behind his ear, “you can sleep over some other time.”

“Steve!” Bucky gasped and pretended to look offended, even though he was delighted at that very thought.“Are you just trying to get me in bed with you?”

“Oh, baby boy,” Steve laughed, but it was dark and sexy and the sound of it made something flip in Bucky’s stomach. “I need to have a full night’s sleep for tomorrow, so we would just be sleeping.”

“Sure we would, Stevie,” Bucky teased sarcastically.

Steve’s face slid into a fascinating mix of calculating sexiness, “When I take you to bed for the first time, I’m not going to rush through it. I am going to take my time, taste every part of you, and make you beg for me.”

Fuck.

Bucky meant for Steve to finish his thought, really he did, but before the man could continue, Bucky tossed a leg over Steve's lap and crawled on top of him, legs straddled across the older man as he faced him and then pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Bucky rolled his pelvis forward, trying to get even still closer to Steve. He wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders, leaning more into the kiss, and his other hand landed on Steve's chest. Accidentally on purpose, he curved his fingers to try and dig into that powerful pectoral muscle.

Steve's hands slid temptingly down his slides. Bucky felt Steve's fingers dance over his ribs, felt thumbs curve around his hip bones, and then rest lightly over either side of his ass. He moaned, low in his throat, feeling the familiar hints of arousal in his belly as Steve's fingers tightened ever so slightly on his backside.

Steve's mouth was wet and hot, and Bucky groaned as he felt two fingers dip below the waistband of his jeans, only an inch or two. Steve's big hand now rested at the small of his back, fingers rubbing against his skin, frustratingly not moving any lower. 

Bucky whined and gasped and bucked his hips a little at the feeling, while Steve took advantage of his now open mouth and licked into it. 

Damn, that man knew how to kiss.

"I really should get going," Steve breathed quietly against his lips but Bucky didn't bother to open his eyes.

Steve nipped at his bottom lip before mouthing kisses down his jawline and the column of his throat. Bucky shivered at the drag of Steve's wiry beard across the sensitive skin of his neck.

When Bucky's body gave a particularly hard shudder as Steve mouthed at the sensitive spot near his collarbone, he moaned so loudly that he was worried Clint would hear them.

Suddenly, Steve's kisses turned easy and soft, no longer superheated, and he pressed them lightly up the side of Bucky's throat. The hand on his ass moved up under his tshirt and stroked up and down his spine with featherlight touches. Everything was thick and slow and sweet like syrup, and Bucky realized that Steve was trying to calm him down.

Bucky whined in the back of his throat but Steve shushed him and kissed him on both cheeks before brushing their lips together.

"Daddy," he whispered, eyes closed tight, not sure what to feel.

His skin felt hot and despite Steve trying to ease up, it didn't seem to be helping. The hand stroking his back just reminded him that those were Steve's fingers on his skin. The sensations were as confusing as they were sexy. If anything, his heart was beating faster.

Their foreheads were touching as they breathed the same air and Bucky wondered if Steve's eyes were closed too.

"Daddy," he whispered again, surprised that his voice sounded so desperate.

Steve must've liked how it sounded because lips were pressing hard against his again. 

"Oh, Baby," Steve growled low in his throat before wrapping both arms around Bucky, one still under his shirt and against his skin. Steve nipped at his chin. "Damn it, Bucky. I can't keep my hands off of you and your tight little body."

Bucky decided that he liked that fact very much.

He inhaled and Steve was sliding a tongue back into his mouth, kissing Bucky deeply and wetly.

Bucky heard a whine and it took him a second to realize that it came from him.

Steve's arms tightened and if there had been any space between them, there certainly wasn't now. Bucky's legs were folded on either side of Steve's lap and now he was pressed so tightly to Steve's front, their bodies completely flush together, that his knees were bumping the backrest of the couch.

"Daddy," he repeated because it was the only word that made sense as Steve was kissing down his jawline again.

"Oh, you need me," Steve literally whispered against his skin. Bucky could feel the drag of Steve's lips as he mouthed the words against Bucky's neck. Steve's voice was a little dark and a little rough and it made Bucky wonder if his boyfriend wanted him as much as he did. "Do you need me, baby boy?"

"Yes, Daddy." If Steve wanted to hear it, Bucky had no problem saying it, his voice hushed and a little needy. This was obviously the right thing to say because Steve groaned in response, "I need you. Need you so bad."

They were kissing again, hot and wet and a little frenzied. Bucky’s hips bucked forward of their own accord and his boyfriend moaned at the sensation. Bucky’s jeans were getting uncomfortably tight and he thrust forward again, trying to chase that wonderful sensation that just made him gasp.

Clearly Steve liked that because he suddenly felt two hands gripping so tightly on his hips that it almost hurt. When Steve’s fingers dug in deeper, he whined into Steve’s mouth.

Bucky was thrusting up against Steve, rubbing against the thick erection he could feel in Steve’s pants. The hands on his hips were guiding him forward and back. In a haze of lust, it took Bucky a moment to realize that Steve was building a steady rhythm, guiding his movements. Steve was forcing Bucky to rut up against his lap and it felt so good. 

Bucky wanted more.

He thrust faster, breath coming in pants, rolling his body against Steve’s and grinding them together as Steve forced him to keep the rhythm of his thrusts.

He placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders to give himself more leverage as he rolled harder into the other man, chasing sensation and looking for more friction.

“Stevie, D-Daddy,” he whimpered because he couldn’t do anything but.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Steve licked a stripe up the chords of his throat and Bucky’s body shuddered in response, hands squeezing tight on the strong shoulders beneath them. “Don’t you, Baby?”

“Yes,” he answered, voice coming out hoarse and a little too loud as he was grinding against Steve’s lap, feeling the heat from Steve’s own erection.

“Shhhh,” Steve’s voice was as quiet as it had been demanding. Logically, Bucky knew he had to keep it down, he knew that he had a roommate sleeping in the next room.

But he just couldn’t think.

He moaned again and when Steve shushed him this time, it faded into a needy whimper.

“Look at you, being so good for me,” Steve’s voice sounded a little wrecked and the idea of that made Bucky feel as dizzy as the praise did. 

He dropped his head down, burying it against Steve’s throat. He tried to kiss the older man, but ended up doing little more than pressing his open mouth against Steve’s hot skin and breathing wetly against it.

Steve grabbed his hips tighter and pulled Bucky towards him. He moaned heatedly when Steve thrust upwards against him for the first time. He keened loudly, the noise desperate as it was muffled against Steve’s neck and his whole body felt hot.

“Feels good, Baby,” Steve’s voice was rough, whispering into Bucky’s ear and tracing the shell of it with his tongue. “Rubbing up against your Daddy. You’re so fucking hard. What a good boy.”

That fucking did it.

Bucky gasped heatedly and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream against Steve’s collar as he was completely surprised and blindsided by orgasm, overtaking his body with the force of a freight train.

“Uh, uh, uh,” He let out little moans as his hips made tiny thrusts, aided by the hands still gripping them, as he came unexpectedly, grinding down against Steve.

“You’re doing so well, Baby. You’re so good, Baby,” Steve’s voice soothed him, as he collapsed against the older man’s chest. Steve’s arms wrapped around him and one repeatedly patted him lightly on the back as his heart rate attempted to settle back to normal instead of thundering in his chest. His eyes were closed tightly, and his face was still tucked into his boyfriend’s neck. 

Despite the fact that he was breathing harshly, trying to suck in more oxygen, all he could hear was Steve. His boyfriend’s lips were brushing lightly against his ear as he murmured praise and affection.

“You made Daddy so happy. I’m so proud of you, baby boy. Can’t believe that. Can’t believe it, can’t believe you came in your pants from just rutting against your Daddy. You did such a good job, Baby. You’re so good.”

Bucky’s entire body felt noodly and he felt Steve lift him off his lap and lay him down on the loveseat, on his back. 

Not sure why orgasms with Steve always seemed to take so much out of him, he didn’t bother to look up or open his eyes, every ounce of his body feeling completely sated and satisfied.

Well, and a little gross. He hadn’t come in his pants since he was a teenager, and he did not miss the uncomfortable warm, sticky feeling.

“Such a good boy,” Steve murmured and Bucky felt warm lips kiss his forehead.

The feeling of Steve’s words wrapped around his body like a thick blanket, and feeling so comfortable and hazy, he started to drift off, only half noticing Steve getting up.

Bucky blinked his eyes open when he felt the loveseat dip and saw Steve leaning over him. He watched tiredly as Steve unzipped his jeans and carefully slid them down and off his legs. 

He giggled to himself because Steve left his socks on and that hole around his toe had gotten bigger. Steve looked up at the sound and gave him a warm, affectionate little smile.

“You takin’ care of me, Daddy?” He asked sleepily as Steve carefully tucked his fingers around the top of Bucky’s briefs and tugged them down, taking extra care to pull the front of the fabric forward. Bucky wasn’t sure if this was to avoid smearing jizz all over himself or to avoid the over sensitive skin of his dick, but he appreciated it either way.

“Always, Baby,” Steve responded and pressed a light kiss to the outside of his thigh before he finished pulling the briefs down and off his legs.

He sighed quietly, contentedly, as Steve used a warm, damp washcloth to wipe at the head of his cock and sticky mess that was left on the skin of his abdomen. He absently noticed that the washcloth was pink, meaning Steve must have specifically took it off of the hook labeled ‘Bucky’ from the shared bathroom. That seemed, he thought tiredly as he fought back a yawn, very considerate.

“You need help getting to bed?”

“No, no. I’m tired, but okay.” Bucky started to sit up, and Steve was immediately wrapping an arm around the back of his shoulders to help him do so. Bucky had no doubt that if his roommate wasn’t already asleep in his room, that Steve would’ve carried him to bed like he had done back in his own apartment.

“I’m gonna get going, Buck.” Steve leaned down to kiss his temple. “You sure you’re going to be alright?”

“I’m fine, Stevie.” Bucky rolled his eyes. It was very sweet that Steve was concerned, but he was just tired from coming super hard in his pants. He was an adult person, he could handle that.

Steve stood up, and Buck followed suit. Steve grabbed the fleece blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it tightly around Bucky’s body, just under his armpits. It was sweet that Steve seemed to be worried about Bucky walking around his apartment half naked, but it certainly wouldn’t be the first time.

Steve was looking at him all affectionate like, and kissed him on the cheek sweet and syrupy, like he hadn’t just given Bucky the second best orgasm in his life and made him come in his pants like a freaking teenager. “I’ll pick you up at 8:30 tomorrow morning, all right?”

“Will you,” Bucky smirked because he was tired not dead, “be picking me up in your underwear?”

Steve chuckled and rolled his own eyes, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Buck.”

“Later, Stevie.” He smiled as Steve kissed his hair and then turned to head out.

Bucky’s stomach flipped upside down as Steve stopped in the kitchen, just as he was passing the counter. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, and Bucky watched, with disbelieving eyes, as Steve pulled out a $50 bill and dropped it into the Third Base Jar.

“Just planning ahead,” Steve gave him a wicked smile before stepping out the door and closing it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, the amount of times I watched this clip on YouTube just to hear that voice say, "Chris does want to be a Daddy" is almost embarrassing.  
>   
> "Steve! Are you just trying to get me in bed with you?"  
> 


	11. In My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) for taking care of this chapter! She's a champ!
> 
> Thank you again for all the amazing comments and chatting Sugar Sweet on Tumblr! You readers are giving me life! A thousand SugarDaddy!Steve spankings for everyone!

There was a knock at the door at exactly 8:30 am, and Bucky was not surprised by it at all. If he were to list Steve's most obvious characteristics, the top two would be ambition and punctuality. Now, if Bucky were to list his personal top two for Steve, they would be hotness and fuckability. But, y'know, same difference.

He opened the door and was greeted with a smile and kiss on the cheek. "Mornin' Stevie."

"Hey Buck," Steve seemed happy, looking surprisingly casual in loose track pants and a zip up hoodie. "Ready to go?"

"Ready to see you take your clothes off?" He reached out and pressed a hand over Steve's midsection, fingertips enthusiastically searching for Steve's six pack which he knew was hiding under that zip up. "Stevie, I've been waiting weeks for this."

Steve laughed, apparently thinking that Bucky was joking which he was so not, and caught Bucky's hand, bringing them up to his lips to press a light kiss to Bucky's knuckles. 

"Come on, Baby." Steve tugged him in the direction of the car, and Bucky followed. "Daddy's got to go to work."

And Bucky's stomach promptly somersaulted while his brain shorted out because _FUCK_.

He groaned in response and Steve looked back at him all smiley and inquisitive, as if he had no idea what he just did to Bucky's insides. Bucky had no words so he gave Steve a head shake and a smile.

He followed Steve, staring at his butt, as they made their way to where his boyfriend had parked at the far end of the lot.

Bucky sat down in the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. Glancing down towards the consol, he noticed two Starbucks cups in the cupholders and his eyes lit up. As Steve was sitting down in the driver’s seat, Bucky immediately grabbed one of the coffee cups, and brought it to his lips.

Well, that was disgusting.

“Blech.” He grimaced and attempted to swallow down the bitter tasted in his mouth, displeasure evident in the whine of his voice. “What is this, Steve? Black coffee?” He full on grump-faced when Steve glanced over to him. “Why would you do this to me?”

He had no qualms about being personally offended. He was up early, on a Saturday, so that he could see Steve nearly naked. Currently, his boyfriend was fully dressed, and at the very least, Steve could've gotten him coffee that was marginally tolerable.

“That,” Steve reached over with a fond, if not a touch exasperated smile and took the cup out of his hand before taking his own drink of it, “would be my cup. The other one is for you, Buck.”

“Oh… Thanks.” Thank goodness for that because black coffee was seriously gross. Well, that was embarrassing. He watched as Steve placed his cup back into the front cupholder, and then Bucky took the cup from the holder behind it. His eyes closed as he took a long sip of the sugary sweet goodness that was still part coffee. 

It took Bucky a moment for it to really register that his boyfriend was drinking just black coffee. Steve had made coffee for Bucky quite a few times: that first morning after they’d met, the morning after he’d stayed over, when Steve had filled a to-go mug for him, when he was doing his homework in Steve's kitchen... Every time, it had been thickly sweetened. He hadn’t stopped to question it, hadn’t even given it much thought, and just assumed that Steve must have taken his coffee the same way. Apparently that wasn’t the truth.

“Hey Stevie?” He used a finger to pull Steve’s sunglasses down his nose so that he was glancing at his boyfriend with clear eyes.

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve glanced over at Bucky before looking back at the road in front of him.

“If you don’t drink sweetened coffee, then why has every cup you made for me been sweet?”

Steve’s cheeks warmed and he actually looked a little sheepish, which made Bucky all the more interested. “The night that we met, at Hydra? Every drink you’d ordered was something obscenely sweet. I figured if you liked your alcoholic drinks that sugary, then that would probably ring true for coffee as well.”

“Huh.” He grunted as he considered it and settled more comfortably into his seat. That was an awfully thoughtful thing for Steve to take notice of. His head tilted as he looked over the profile of his boyfriend’s face.

There may have been a chance that Steve was a lot more perceptive than Bucky gave him credit for. But then again, maybe not.

So he shrugged in response, and pushed his sunglasses back into place. “You're not wrong.”

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him before turning back to the road.

Bucky reached forward to turn on the radio for some background music. “Where are we going, anyway?”

“Not too far. We’ve rented out empty loft space just west of downtown. It’s got plenty of natural light which will be great for photos.”

Bucky nodded and dropped his gaze downward. The zipper at the top of Steve’s track suit was just begging to be undone. His fingers practically itched to do the honors and he could not wait to spend most of his day watching Steve and all his golden skin. If it was anywhere close to as hot as that billboard had made it seem, then he was in for an awfully good day.

“Buck,” Steve’s voice pulled his eyes back up and the look on Steve’s face told Bucky that it was clear exactly where his mind had been.

Bucky grinned and batted his eyelashes at Steve, because he was more than happy with what he was thinking.

Rather than respond, the older man just rolled his eyes and took a right onto the expressway.

“You know -”

Steve started to say something, but Bucky ignored it because _his jam_ totally just came on the radio. He grinned at Steve and turned the dial so that the volume increased to much louder than Steve’s voice, effectively cutting off whatever the older man was about to say. Bucky winked at Steve rather than let him respond, and he tossed his head back, rolled his window down, and sang along loudly.

Steve just shook his head with a warm smile, and after looking at Bucky, turned the volume up a little more. Bucky grinned.

Steve had been right when he said it wasn’t that far of a drive, because Bucky noticed that it only took about six and a half pop songs before they were pulling into a private parking lot. He wouldn’t have minded if it was a bit farther since Steve was cutting off Ed Sheeran, but whatever. He could deal.

Bucky exited the car and waited for Steve, only half curious as to what he was doing. His boyfriend finally stepped away from the car, after pulling a medium size duffle bag from the back seat.

“Hey,” Steve reached forward and gently grasped Bucky’s chin in his hand, tilting his head upwards. Bucky smiled into the kiss that Steve pressed against his lips. “Thanks for coming along today, Baby.”

Bucky’s heart fluttered and he responded softly, all while feeling all schmoopy inside, “I’m happy to spend time with you, Daddy.”

Steve’s pupils looked a little dilated as Bucky’s eyes met them, and he closed his eyes and pursed his lips. It took barely a second for Steve to meet him with another kiss. 

He opened his eyes as Steve dropped his hand and threaded their fingers together. Steve gave him a sweet smile and tugged Bucky along with him as the walked towards the large building in front of them.

The building seemed nondescript and Bucky let Steve lead him inside and down the hall to an elevator. Steve hit the button for 22 and Bucky leaned against him as they rode up.

When the door opened, Bucky wasn’t quite sure what to expect. He’d never been to a photoshoot before, or anything remotely similar. It was a huge, wide open space, surrounded with floor-to-ceiling windows lining two-and-a-half of the four walls. The floor was all dark hardwood with visible rafters in the high ceiling above it. 

There was a handful of things going on in the open space. There was a long table to the right with someone unpacking what looked like snacks on the surface. Further back was a chair and table with a sign that read “makeup” and little containers lined across it. In the corner was a dark folding screen that hid the wall behind it. There were two ‘sets’ on the opposite side of the space. Bucky just assumed they were sets because each one had a large light gray backdrop spread behind it. The first set just looked like a small home gym, with a variety of dumbbells and weight lifting equipment placed across it.

And the other one? Bucky’s heart skipped a beat as he looked at the large queen size bed sitting innocuously in the middle of the space. It was centered in front of the backdrop over a large black rug. The bed had no headboard or footboard, but was made up with bright white linens and pillows. The idea of Steve all spread out on that bed in his underwear was making Bucky’s insides twist uncomfortably. It was making his skin feel a little hot.

Shit.

Steve smiled easily at Bucky, like he wasn’t all mixed up about what was to come. Sure, he probably wasn’t, but don’t blame Bucky. It’s not everyday you get to see your favorite bulge.

Although, Bucky nearly smiled to himself, he did get to rub off on Steve’s lap last night so that was something.

“I know you’re just here to hang out, Buck, but would you mind holding my stuff?” Steve reached over and squeezed Bucky’s shoulder.

“Sure.” He smiled at Steve because it felt a bit like yesterday, at Shield. Being Steve’s little helper made him feel all warm inside. He took the duffel bag from Steve’s hand and watched as Steve pulled a StarkPhone out of his back pocket and passed it over. Oh, and wasn’t that interesting. “You want me to hold onto your phone all day?”

Steve lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “As long as you don’t mind. If it bothers you, you can just tuck it into the bag.”

“No, no.” He shook his head quickly with a playful smile. “I definitely plan on keeping my hands on it.”

Steve chuckled and his hand moved from Bucky’s shoulder to drag a few fingers down his jaw with a playful smile. “You snoopin’ again, Buck?”

Bucky huffed in response, because Steve gave the phone to him. He wasn’t responsible for what he did or did not look through while Steve was busy. “It’s not snooping if you gave me your phone, Stevie.”

The older man lifted an eyebrow and corrected. “Handed to you for safekeeping.”

Bucky shrugged, fighting to contain the grin on his face. “Potato, Patahto, Stevie.”

He suppressed a soft sigh as he felt Steve’s hand dig into his loose hair at the base of his neck and scratch lightly. Why wasn’t Steve doing that to him like every hour of every day?

“Y’know, Buck,” Steve’s teasing voice pulled him from the schmoopy thoughts he was about to have, “there is a passcode on my phone.”

“Daddy,” he cooed gently, making sure that Steve could easily see the corners of his mouth curving upwards wickedly.

“Yeah, Baby?” The older man’s fingers scratched a little harder.

“What’s the passcode for your phone?”

Steve’s head snapped back with the force of his laugher, and Bucky watched as the older man’s chest heaved, clearly unable to contain how hard he was laughing. It took a good thirty seconds for his laugher to settle down into a smaller chuckle, and Steve wrapped both hands around Bucky’s cheek before kissing him happily on the forehead, his dumb face all smiley and whatnot.

Steve’s lips were all warm and wet and Bucky’s insides felt light and squishy.

His boyfriend was grinning, and still holding Bucky’s face, and he leaned forward and kissed Bucky’s forehead a second time. “Bucky?”

“Yeah, Stevie?”

Steve reached down and threaded their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s 0418.”

Bucky grinned triumphantly and gave Steve his utmost, most self-satisfied smile. “Thank you, Daddy.”

This was another one of those moments when Bucky thought that Steve might be annoyed with him or at least that Steve wouldn’t be smiling at him with all that warm and a side of happiness. 

Shit.

Bucky’s world tilted sideways for a brief moment as he realized he could easily look at that smile for a very long time.

Double shit.

Well… Bucky could deal with those feels later. More naked dudes today and feelings tomorrow (or never). Good plan, Barnes.

Steve gave his hand one more squeeze and let them both drop. He gave Bucky a quick smile before turning away and heading towards one of the groups of people. Bucky was actually surprised at how many small groups of people were gathered throughout the floor. He figured it’d probably be a couple of photographers or something, but there were probably about thirty or so people there, all milling around.

Steve was halfway through the open space when Bucky saw the older man wave a hand excitedly in the air.

"Jane!" Steve shouted, before half jogging up to a tiny brunette woman whose back was to him. As he quickly reached her, she turned around, and Steve wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up, which probably took no strength at all because she was about the size of Bucky's 13 year old sister, and spun her around like the cover of a Nicholas Sparks novel.

Not that he knew from personal experience what the cover of Nicholas Sparks' books looked like. Obviously.

Even if _The Notebook_ was a literary treasure.

"Steve!" The woman laughed and smacked at his arm, clearly motioning for Steve to put her down which he finally did after a second spin.

Bucky wasn't sure that he liked the way Steve was looking at this supposed 'Jane'. Steve's eyes were bright and his stupid trademark smile was stretched across his face.

It took him a full beat to recognize that the ugly feeling in his gut was jealousy. But why? Because Steve was all happy to see this woman? Because she was going to see him strip down to his underwear in a hot second?

Perhaps maybe because Bucky knew that Steve had an ex that was both _complicated_ and a woman?

But, surely this woman wasn't Steve's ex-girlfriend. Steve was far too nice to let Bucky show up somewhere without a warning if they were going to be hanging out with an ex.

...right?

He tilted his head to the side as he considered it. If this wasn't the ex-girlfriend, then Bucky had nothing to be jealous of. Even if Steve did seem so happy to see her. Steve was always happy to see Bucky.

So what was the best way to ask that question without making it weird? 'Hey Steve, you wouldn't be that happy to see an ex, would you?' ...no, that sounded totally suspicious.

Before he could make up his mind about what to say, his hunky boyfriend was walking back over to him, leading the tiny woman with a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Jane," Steve started excitedly, and dropped his hand from her shoulder to gesture at Bucky, "this is my boyfriend, Bucky. He offered to come along today."

Bucky looked up at Steve's face and homeboy was practically beaming.

"Jane Foster, nice to meet you." She held her delicate looking hand out and he took it, surprised by her firm grip.

"Bucky Barnes," he replied in turn.

"Oh, I know all about you." Jane turned her head to give Steve an impish smile. "Thor told me all about poker night this week."

Steve's cheeks pinked up adorably and Bucky watched as he glanced down at the floor and then back at Jane with a helpless shrug.

How the hell his boyfriend could look all honestly bashful was beyond him. They were literally here for Steve to take off his clothes and get paid for standing around next to naked, and here he was blushing like his hand got caught in the cookie jar.

"Uh," Steve cleared his throat, "Jane's boyfriend, Thor, and I play poker together a couple times a month."

"With Sam?" He questioned and Steve’s arched eyebrows seemed to say he was surprised that Bucky knew about that.

"Yeah," Steve nodded, "It’s Sam, Thor, Tony, and myself."

Bucky nodded thoughtfully, not sure what to say when Jane seemed to be staring at him with a teasing smile.

"He seems a little young for you, Steve," she elbowed Steve in the side.

Bucky wasn't offended. He may have been if Jane's words didn't seem so playful, or if they had any heat behind them. But she was grinning, looking happy, and giving Steve a hard time, which was certainly something that he could appreciate.

"What about me? You don't know what I have to deal with," he added, looking exasperated. "Steve is so old."

Jane laughed and Bucky decided that he liked her. Apparently, if he wasn't thinking like a jealous asshole, she seemed very nice.

Steve rolled his eyes but looked so happy, and Bucky smiled in return when Steve reached over and slid an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"I've known Jane for a while, but she's so busy being a hotshot photographer that she doesn't have time for me anymore."

"Oh, can it, Rogers." Jane narrowed her eyes at the older man, but Bucky could see that she was fighting down a smile. "I made time for you today, didn't I? Whenever little Steve Rogers calls up and says he needs me to shoot him, I show up. Don't I?"

"Yeah, yeah," Steve waved her off, "I guess you do."

"If you would let someone else shoot you, we wouldn't have this problem."

"And never get to see you?" Steve lifted a shoulder. "Forget it. Besides, we both know you're the only one who can shoot my good side."

Bucky considered this for a moment, because he was fairly certain that Steve had a few good sides. The first one being his backside because of his ass, and the second one being his front, mostly because of his giant penis.

There were a few other people milling around the space and the man adjusting the lighting called out to Jane. She gave them another smile before walking off.

Steve turned back to Bucky. "Thor is going to stop by this afternoon. You'll like him."

Bucky leaned against Steve's body. "I like you."

A smile spread across Steve's face, and it was one of Bucky's favorites, all soft and warm and affectionate with a little bit of eye crinkles.

But Bucky's eye was on the prize, and he turned inwards so that he was facing Steve and placed his hands on Steve's chest, simply because he liked the feel of it. "So, when do take your clothes off?"

Steve chuckled and ran his hands from Bucky's shoulders down his arms and back up. "Seems to me like you're looking forward to it." He squeezed Bucky's shoulders.

"Seems like it?" He questioned incredulously, because how did Steve not know? "Stevie, Stevie, Stevie... That's literally exactly what I'm here for. I want you posing in those tiny briefs all half naked and oiled up, and then I can compare you to the photo of you on my phone and see which is better."

"Oh really?" Steve laughed lightly again as Bucky nodded. "And which one do you think will be better?"

"The photoshopped one, obviously." He replied matter of factly, much to his boyfriend’s chagrin who laughed so hard in response that he had to lean forward and rest his forehead against the top of Bucky's head to calm his laughter.

Not that Bucky minded of course.

He enjoyed feeling Steve's body close to his until someone called Steve's name.

"Time to go to work," Steve shrugged ruefully. "Hair and makeup take a while but there's food if you're hungry. It's for anybody who is stuck here all day looking at my ugly mug."

"Stevie," Bucky laughed like Steve made a joke, "I'm definitely not here to look at your face."

"Punk," Steve grumbled before he narrowed his eyes at Bucky, giving him a flat look, but Bucky was pretty sure that he could see a little pink on the apples of Steve's cheeks.

Steve stepped away and Bucky watched as he walked to the other side of the space. His boyfriend greeted everyone by name with a smile and an accompanying handshake or pat on the back. It seemed like Steve was familiar with most of the people here, and easily made small talk with them. His boyfriend was so damn polite, and everyone in the space was eating it up.

Eating it up like Bucky was about to do to those danishes he just spotted. He made his way over to the two large tables displaying an impressive spread of food. It was mostly muffins and pastries, but there were bowls of fresh fruit, small boxes of cereal, a carafe of orange juice, and most importantly, a giant container of coffee.

Bucky looked down at the duffle bag still in his hand. He unzipped it slowly, so that no one would hear the sound. He looked around, playing it cool like the cool guy he was. No one noticed. Good.

The main compartment of Steve’s bag had a divider down the middle of it. That was convenient. Bucky looked at what was clearly a set of Steve’s clothing. Each piece of fabric was folded neatly and organized in the bag. His boyfriend had a pair of jeans and what looked like a tshirt on the right side and on the left was a pair of MU underwear and socks, all folded together like Bucky’s mom used to do, and toiletries. There was a stick of deodorant, a comb, and the electric razor that Bucky had previously seen in Steve’s bathroom.

Bucky looked up again and still no one was even looking his direction. He quickly reached into the bag and stuffed all of Steve’s stuff onto the right side. 

He took a step closer to the snack table with the pastries. Looking up one more time, just to make sure, he aligned Steve’s bag with the edge of the table and used a hand to push all the danishes into the duffle bag. He started to zip it up and paused, grabbed some napkins from the table, and stuffed them in as well before zipping it up completely.

Only marginally disappointed that he didn’t leave any danishes out to eat at that moment, he grabbed a muffin instead and took a large bite of it.

Ehhhh. Carrot raisin, could be better. He really would’ve preferred a danish.

Mouth full of muffin, he looked over to where Steve was. His boyfriend was sitting in a tall chair while a woman in front of him used a big fluffy brush to rub all over his face.

He stifled a bit of a snort. ‘Hair and makeup’ was so glamorous.

It didn’t take too long before Steve was standing up. That was when Bucky noticed the wheeled clothing rack that was originally hidden behind the makeup table before it was wheeled around to where Steve was standing. Bucky was a little surprised to see so many pairs of underwear, all arranged by length and color, each clipped to its own hanger.

The woman who had wheeled the rack over, lifted one hanger and Bucky was immediately interested in the absolutely tiny briefs hanging from it. Judging by the size of them, they would probably just cover his boyfriend’s ass.

Oh hell yes.

The woman held the tiny briefs in front of Steve, and his boyfriend gave a smile and easy nod of his head. Then, without any preamble, Bucky’s heart stopped beating because Steve pulled down the zipper of his track jacket and the asshole wasn’t wearing anything beneath it.

Shit.

Bucky was fully unprepared for the sight of Steve’s naked torso, even if he was 20 feet away in what should’ve been the safety zone. 

Nope, not safe at all, because he wasn’t sure if his heart had started beating again.

Double shit.

His boyfriend was fucking jacked. That poster at Shield did little to do justice to the real thing. Steve’s skin was a delicate peach color, the same as his cheeks when they weren’t blushing, and it all looked smooth and glorious. Bucky sucked in a breath as something about Steve’s collarbones made him _feel things_. Bucky wanted to wrap his lips around them and nibble and see if Steve was as sensitive as he was.

And, shit, the collarbones were the least of his problems. He looked at Steve’s pectoral muscles and decided that he had to come back to those because he currently _couldn’t even_ with them.

His gaze dropped down to abdominals that he could grate cheese on. And it could probably be fucking parmesan. The fingers of his left hand twitched involuntarily because he knew how rock hard that six pack felt.

He knew how it felt because he had wrapped himself around Steve’s body after Steve had spanked the hell out of him and now he was thinking about that night again, and his body was hot and fuck this was not the time. He was here to be a professional and be Steve’s little helper, all while maybe ogling Steve just a little.

Or a lot. No one was here to judge him. 

Whatever. He shoved the rest of the muffin in his mouth because that was easier to deal with than the swooping feeling low in his stomach. 

He watched as Steve nabbed the tiny briefs and stepped behind the folding screen. Bucky’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Steve’s track pants laid over the edge. After a second, his hot piece of a boyfriend stepped around the screen, clad in nothing but those super tiny black briefs.

His mouth literally watered at the sight.

Steve glanced up and they locked eyes across the space, and Bucky bit down on his bottom lip as his heart skipped a beat.

“Alright, Rogers,” Jane pointed to the bed, “we’re starting over here.”

Bucky watched as Steve crawled onto the bed, his entire demeanor changing under Jane’s camera. He moved smoothly, like a panther, and Bucky watched the muscles ripple across Steve’s back as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked towards the camera.

Shit.

Bucky got increasingly hot and bothered as the white sheets got rucked up as Steve continued to pose. Steve lay on his side, body handsomely stretched out, as he narrowed his eyes and his face looked too pretty to handle.

Bucky imagined what it’d be like to be at Steve’s place, in Steve’s bed, with his boyfriend all laid out like that. His body shivered at the thought.

Double shit.

Steve rolled onto his back, under Jane’s direction, and Bucky watched how graceful the move was. A second woman pointed and made some gestures, and Steve nodded in reply and scooted down the bed so that his legs were folded at the knees and hanging off the bed, legs splayed open obscenely. Steve crossed his hands under his head and Jane stepped between Steve’s legs to take some closer shots.

Forget the poster at Shield, Bucky wanted that photo hanging above his bed.

Actually, Bucky just wanted to be in that bed.

Unable to help himself, Bucky snuck up closer to the shoot. His boyfriend was working, so he was on his best behavior as he snagged an empty folding chair and sat quietly just beyond where the photos were happening. Now sitting even closer to Steve, observing his every move was making Bucky sweat.

The assistant gave more instructions and Steve sat up, winking once at Bucky in between clicks of the shutter and Bucky barely held back a groan.

Steve crawled up to the middle of the bed and stood up on his knees, the bottom half of his legs folded behind him. Bucky watched intently as one of Steve’s hands slid down his abdomen before hooking a thumb in the thick elastic waistband at the top of his underwear.

Steve tugged down a bit and Bucky’s heart stopped.

Because, holy hell, that was a lot of dong neck.

It wasn’t enough to actually see the fantastic dick Bucky knew Steve was hiding in those briefs (or not hiding as the case may be, because that bulge was impossible to ignore, all barely contained in the front of that black underwear), but it was enough to tease the idea of it.

His mouth watered again at the image and he threaded his fingers together in his lap to avoid the growing need he felt. It took everything in him to sit and watch rather than push Steve backwards onto that bed, pull his dick out of those briefs, and suck him until he came down Bucky’s throat.

When Steve said it would be a lot of waiting around, Bucky had been correct in saying that he wouldn’t be bored. He had no problem sitting and watching while photos were taken, and then re-taken at slightly different angles, and again with slightly different expressions. He had no problem sitting and watching while Steve changed into different colored pairs of underwear and repeated said poses.

It was like watching porn, but in real life. And instead of hard-core stuff, it was just the build up and Bucky knew that _he_ would be the main event. The whole experience was fantastic.

Time went by much faster than Bucky would’ve expected and Jane was suddenly announcing that it was time to take a break.

Steve smiled at Bucky before stepping back behind the folding screen. A few seconds later, Steve was walking over to him, his track pants slung low on his hips, and the MU logo on the waistband of his briefs sticking out above his pants. Steve had stepped into a pair of slip on shoes, and his damn track jacket was on, but unzipped and gaping open so that Bucky could make eye contact with the long line of Steve’s torso.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve’s smile was an easy one and Bucky did not understand how the man wasn’t all twisted up inside. After watched Steve roll around in nothing but his underwear for a few hours, Bucky could’ve jumped him right there. How was Steve just smiling like it was another day at the office? “Having fun?”

Bucky’s tongue felt too big in his mouth to make words so he just reached out in front of him and pressed his hand against Steve’s chest. Steve’s skin was warm and so hard beneath his palm, and it took him a full beat to realize that he had whimpered out loud at the contact.

“Daddy,” he whispered, his voice unusually quiet. It was always the easiest response when he wanted something, but wasn’t exactly sure what that something was.

“Oh baby boy,” Steve murmured in what sounded like sympathy and when Bucky was able to pull his eyes up from the pulse point on Steve’s neck, he saw the soft affection in Steve’s eyes looking back at him.

Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s and tugged him to the left. Bucky easily went along, as his brain was a little too busy supplying what it would be like to run his tongue down Steve’s sternum, over his heart, and between those obscenely muscled pectorals.

Steve tugged them through a small door that Bucky hadn’t noticed initially. It led them into what must have been a small office, because it was empty except for a desk and the chair behind it. Steve closed the door behind them and walked Bucky to the desk, inclining his head in its direction.

Bucky nodded and sat up on the deck, spreading his legs so that Steve could step between them.

Bucky felt a heavy weight on either side as Steve wrapped a big hand around each of his shoulders.

“Buck,” Steve’s voice was quiet and calm and a little commanding, “look at me.” It was probably better that way, because if he had sounded any other way, Bucky probably wouldn’t have been tempted to look away from the naked skin of his boyfriend’s chest.

Bucky locked eyes with Steve, and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Part of him was surprised at just how much he wanted Steve, but the other part of him was saying that he shouldn’t be surprised. Steve was so big and smart and gorgeous and just so _nice_. 

Steve said he’d be Bucky’s boyfriend after Bucky had asked nicely and bought Bucky new sneeks and pizza. Steve’s actions literally did nothing to dissuade Bucky from liking the other man and it was no fucking surprise that Bucky wanted him so much.

Especially when he had biceps like that.

And don’t even get him started on Steve’s thighs. He would love the chance to have those tree trunks of legs wrapped around his body.

“Bucky,” Steve repeated and pulled Bucky’s attention from the gutter to where it currently was. Steve smiled easily when Bucky looked back at him and leaned forward to press a little kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “You’re okay, Buck. You’re alright.”

“I’m okay?” he questioned right back, because what was Steve talking about?

“Yeah, you’re alright.” Steve dropped his hands from Bucky’s shoulders and cupped one hand around the side of his face, rubbing his thumb against Bucky’s cheek. “You’ve gotta calm down, Baby.”

“Stevie,” the whine in his voice was enough to surprise even himself, “you’re all next to naked and looking hot and I want you.”

Steve’s smile softened at the admission, and Bucky even thought he saw some surprise on Steve’s features which didn’t make sense because _underwear_. Did he have to mention the underwear again? That’s literally why they were here.

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice was soothing, and he kept rubbing Bucky’s cheek with feather light touches. “Baby, take a deep breath.”

Bucky did so because how could he say no to Steve?

“There, good boy,” And fuck you, Steve. He was the one who said Bucky should calm down and that certainly didn’t help. Although, it did make Bucky’s insides warm and give him something else to focus on besides the fact that he knew Steve’s nipples were just barely hidden by the sides of that track jacket. “Are you listening to me?”

“Yes,” Bucky responded, pleasantly surprised to hear that his voice didn’t sound quite as whiny.

“Okay,” Steve nodded once and went back to holding Bucky’s gaze while placing both hands back on Bucky’s shoulders. “Bucky, I am working. I know that it’s a nontraditional work environment, and that the lack of clothing is distracting, but you need to calm down. You’ve been so good all day. I like having you watch me, being my little cheerleader.”

Bucky smiled because he liked that too, and Steve saying that did a lot to pull the heat in his gut to something feeling a bit more like schmoop.

“But,” the older man continued, “I am working. Nothing is going to happen between us here while I’m on the job. If you can keep being so good, then I promise that I’ll give you what you need when we get home.”

Steve was arching an eyebrow at Bucky, clearly waiting for his response. Bucky took a second to think it over before he nodded.

“I can do that, Daddy.” He took a second deep breath, “Steve, I’ll behave.”

Steve smiled, clearly that was the answer he wanted to hear, and kissed Bucky’s forehead again innocently. “Good boy.”

“And helper,” Bucky threw in as an afterthought.

“What?”

“You said I was your cheerleader. I’m holding your bag and phone.” Bucky explained, mostly because the butterflies in his stomach fluttered so hard when Steve had said it. “I’m your helper too.”

Steve’s entire expression melted into what Bucky thought his schmoopy insides felt like. “Yeah, Baby, you certainly are.”

The moment was broken when Steve opened the office door. Bucky gave his head a hard shake to clear it and followed Steve out into the space. 

There seemed to be a lot of people crowded around the snack table and Bucky absently wondered if they were looking for any danishes.

“Okay people,” Jane called out, “let’s get back to it.”

Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand once before walking back towards the set.

“Steven!”

Bucky turned around at the sound of a booming voice, just in time to see a huge hunk of a man walking through the space. The giant was giant, strolling through the open space in just a pair of long boxer briefs, and smiling like he owned the place.

“Hey Thor,” Steve waved and walked back to Bucky as the giant approached. “Thor, this is my boyfriend Bucky. Buck, this is Thor.”

“Ah, young Bucky,” Thor exclaimed as Bucky made a fairly valiant effort to look at his face and not his crotch. “It is my pleasure to finally meet you!” Thor grasped Bucky’s hand in both of his meaty paws and Bucky was shocked at how small it made his hand look.

“Uh, you too,” he shrugged because sounding inarticulate was better than drooling.

“Okay, Steve, Thor,” Jane called out again, sounding determined, “let’s get to it! You can chat later.”

“Now,” Thor grinned wildly, “I suppose we must do as my lady says.” He winked at Bucky, “I do not wish to anger her.”

Steve squeezed Bucky’s shoulder once more before following the giant blond over to where Jane already seemed to be working.

Bucky watched for a moment as Jane talked to the two blonds while a bunch of people fiddled with the lightning.

Taking the time before the action started, Bucky pulled Steve’s phone out of his pocket and typed in Steve’s passcode to open the main screen. He was marginally disappointed to see that Steve didn’t have any games and every app was meticulously organized into different productivity folders, with titles like “PDF Converter” and “Advanced Analytics Reporting”.

Ugh. Boring. Didn’t Steve ever try to have fun? 

He pulled open the photos app, and clicked the ‘My Photos’ folder. He was surprised that Steve didn’t have too many pictures stored. He smiled to himself at a handful of photos of Steve and Sam, dressed in suits, in front of a white board clearly giving some type of presentation. There was one of Steve and Peggy dressed casually, which was clearly a selfie because Steve also photographed half of his arm. Bucky found one from what must’ve been poker night, because it was Sam grinning wildly with a stack of dollar bills and poker chips in front of him.

He clicked out and curiously clicked into the ‘Saved Photos’ folder, and his stomach somersaulted when he found himself looking at a collection of literally every photo Bucky had sent to his boyfriend, even the dumb ones. There was a myriad of the duck face selfies that Bucky managed to send to Steve between classes, and all the photos of coffee cups Bucky would send. He scrolled to the top and grinned wickedly to himself when he noticed that Steve definitely had his dick pic saved too. That would mean that Bucky would just have to send him more in the future.

He closed the app and clicked on the messenger app. He did pause for a second because it was kind of an invasion of privacy, but then he shrugged to himself because he didn’t really care. 

...Okay, well, maybe he cared a little. He looked up and managed to catch Steve’s eye as the older man glanced his direction. Bucky held up the phone, screen unlocked, and waved it teasingly in Steve’s direction. The older man just gave him a fond smile and turned back to Jane and Thor.

Besides, Steve was the one who gave Bucky his passcode. Bucky knew Steve enough by now that if his hunky boyfriend didn’t want him to look at something, he would’ve said it. Bucky snooped through everything. It was like his default setting.

The most recent message was from Sam, which was no surprise, and Bucky was intrigued. He excitedly opened up the thread, looking for something good, but then was totally disappointed. Steve texted Sam asking something about the SEC negotiations, and Sam responded that there were new notations to the SEC 2A contracts.

Ugh.

He scrolled up farther, and it was literally Steve telling Sam what dates and times he’d be at the gym that week and asking Sam if he wanted to join.

Double ugh. So boring.

Feeling partially disgusted that his boyfriend was so boring and partially annoyed that he couldn’t find anything juicier than just a dick pic (of which he was the sender), he rolled his eyes and stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

He went back to his folding chair to observe the rest of the photoshoot as it seemed to be getting started again. It was only a little disappointing that watching Steve in his underwear was more interesting than going through all of Steve’s personal stuff.

 

….

 

Bucky was not jealous this time, because it appeared that his boyfriend was a damn professional.

But he was turned on.

So he had a weakness for hot, beefy blond guys. Who did that surprise? Literally no one.

And his boyfriend was all prime beef and blond and literally the nicest person he'd ever met.

And Thor? Well, Thor was gorgeous in that obvious way that made him look like some kind of demi-god. His long hair was loose, falling down just past his shoulders. Bucky was aware that long hair was seriously hot (that’s why his was past his chin at this point and near his shoulders) but he hadn’t realized it was quite this attractive before.

And they were both wearing tight boxer briefs that stretched down to their mid thighs and all that creamy, golden skin was making Bucky sweat. He was sure that his collar was hot with perspiration budding up beneath it.

In between clicks of the shutter, Steve and Thor would laugh and smile at each other, like they weren't the two hottest dudes ever, like they just hung around together in their underwear all the time.

Hell, maybe they did? Maybe those poker nights were actually strip poker nights?

He pictured Sam in his head, briefly imagining him without a shirt because the biceps on that man were seriously impressive, and then shook his head to clear the image. He couldn't picture all three of these dudes half naked together. His brain would literally melt and then he would cease to exist.

But what a way to go.

Bucky gave his head one more shake before turning back to watch the shoot. The whole setup was made to look like a home gym and Steve and Thor were both curling impressively sized dumbbells, their biceps straining beautifully with tension.

Shit.

He bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a groan because double shit. This was almost too much to take.

Steve was acting like he was just doing his job, and not all turned on and thinking filthy thoughts like Bucky had been doing. Steve and his hot dumb face had no idea how much this was getting to Bucky..

Steve's face was smooth and he looked away from the camera, looking detached and disinterested in a way that made Bucky feel very fucking interested. Steve really knew how to give the camera what it wanted.

Which, honestly, seemed kind of ridiculous because until today, Bucky had no idea what that phrase had even meant.

Bucky pulled out his own cell phone, clicked off the flash because he wasn't about to make a rookie mistake and disturb the photo shoot, and snapped a couple (dozen) photos of his own. Hey, he wanted to remember this. 

He sent one photo over to Nat because he thought she would appreciate it, and then sent one to Becca.

His sister had now seen the side of Steve's face in their schmoopy little selfie, but she had no idea what she was missing.

**JBB** : is it hot in here?

**Borka** : ???

**JBB** : U said U wanted 2 C my BF

It didn't surprise him at all when his phone started to buzz. He swiped to answer the call and stepped away from the shooting as not to disturb the work.

"What the shit, Bucky?!" Becca literally hissed at him.

"Well, hello to you too, Becca."

"Oh don't you ‘Becca’ me!" She practically threatened, "What is going on?!"

"You were the one--" Damn he sounded smug. Did he always sound that smug? "--who said you wanted a photo of my new boyfriend. I was just doing what you asked, since I'm such a generous and caring brother."

"You mean to tell me," her voice was getting higher and significantly squeakier, "that you're dating that?! Errr one of those?!"

"He's a person, Becca," Bucky sing-songed back, and yeah, okay, he did sound really smug. “I gotta go, but I promise I’ll fill you in later.”

“Bucky, you’re such an as-”

“Love you too, bye!” He cut her off and disconnected the call.

But could you blame him? Steve was fucking good looking and Bucky loved it. Yeah, there was more to his boyfriend than being just a slab of beefcake, but that didn't mean that Bucky couldn't appreciate said beefcake. Plus, Steve was just so nice, and when did you ever actually meet someone whose outward appeared so readily matched their inward one?

"Alright, Thor," Jane's voice surprisingly carried through the space, "that's all for you. Steve? If you want to change now, that'd be great."

Steve slapped the other blond man on the shoulder before Thor laughed and threw his arms around Steve in a bear hug.

"Always a good time working with you, Steven!" Thor's voice boomed loudly.

But Bucky's brain was too busy short circuiting because their naked chests just touched.

Steve walked away from the set and his eyes looked for Bucky, smiling easily when he found his boyfriend. 

Bucky looked down as Steve approached him because he just realized that Steve's bare feet were even a little sexy. Apparently everything about this guy was sexy.

"I told you that it'd be a lot of standing around," Steve teased, reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair.

Bucky swallowed roughly and shook his head a little. “It’s fine, Stevie. I promise.”

“Well,” Steve dropped his hand with a smile, “I just have to change once more. It’ll be a couple more photos and then we can get out of here. Maybe grab a late lunch on the way home?”

Bucky rolled his eyes because if Steve thought they were doing something that didn’t involve at least one of them getting off after all this, then the man was a fool.

“Sure, whatever.” Bucky waved him off because he was having a hard time keeping it together. Bucky fucking loved naked dudes, and watching two of them together with all those thick rippling muscles, and one of the guys giving him actual _feels_? Well, Bucky didn’t stand a chance. “Go do your job, Steve.”

Steve’s head tilted inquisitively, but he listened to Bucky, and took the last pair of briefs from the wardrobe lady. Of course they were the longer version of Bucky’s favorite flags briefs. Shit. Now he was thinking about that time he tugged them down Steve’s legs while he had knelt down in Steve’s kitchen.

Double shit.

Bucky sat back down in his little folding chair and literally forced himself to take deep breaths as he watched Steve approach the far side of the set and hop up to grab the pull up bar in front of him. Bucky hadn’t noticed it initially, but now that he saw it, his dick was all too ready to participate in the excitement.

He watched Steve’s body, all long lines and muscles as the man’s forearms and biceps flexed as he pulled his body up and held the position so that Jane could take photos.

He could see movement in Steve’s abs and his pecs, and holy hell, Bucky would bet if he could peek around Steve’s body that his traps would be straining with a sort of beautiful tension.

You know, he hadn’t had a chance to look at Steve’s shoulder blades yet either. They were probably just as beautiful as the rest of the guy.

Fuck.

Bucky bit down hard on his lower lip, really holding back a moan this time. How the hell he got Steve, he didn’t know, but he decided that Steve never needed to wear clothes ever again.

Jane took a few more photos before Steve jumped down. She made some announcement that Bucky couldn’t even be bothered to listen to and the crew around her started clapping.

Whatever. Bucky quickly got up and shuffled over to Steve, being a responsible person and doing his best to not get a hard on while Steve was working.

Bucky reached out and wrapped his arm around Steve’s bicep, his fingers tightening helplessly at the unyielding feel of muscle. “You done?”

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve smiled, “that’s a wrap.”

Bucky gave a hard nod and tugged Steve. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Woah,” the older man laughed, “easy, Buck. Let me get some clothes on first. Hand me my bag?”

“No thanks,” Bucky shook his head quickly and Steve arched an eyebrow at him, “just put back on the clothes from earlier. And hurry.”

“You okay, Buck?” Now Steve sounded more concerned than amused and Bucky couldn’t even.

“Just hurry, Daddy.” He breathed out slowly as his heart hammed quicker in his chest than he expected, “Please.”

Steve looked at Bucky so hard that Bucky thought he may be looking through him and Bucky fidgeted in response. He wrapped his hand around the one that was on his bicep and his voice sounded confident, “Okay, Baby. I hear you. Just give me a few minutes and we can go home.”

Bucky nodded and went back to grab Steve’s bag as the man went behind the screen to put his pants, jacket, and shoes back on.

He watched, a fascinating mix of horniness and astonishment, as Steve was able to say his goodbyes effortlessly, even as rushed as he was. The wardrobe lady packed up all the underwear into a canvas bag and passed them to Steve with a smile. 

Steve was shaking hands and rubbing elbows and kissing Jane on the cheek, and he still managed to do it all in seven minutes. His boyfriend was amazing.

Bucky held his hand out, and Steve took it with a playful smile as Bucky pulled them into the elevator and quickly outside and down to Steve’s car. Bucky literally tossed Steve’s bag into the backseat before grabbing Steve by the jacket and kissing him hard. Steve responded quickly and wrapped his arms around Bucky.

It felt so good to be in Steve’s arms, especially after being essentially teased by the older man for _hours_.

“You looked so good, Daddy,” he breathed against Steve’s soft lips, as he pushed his body harder against Steve’s.

“Shh,” Steve tried to soothe him, and Bucky felt Steve try to slow down the kiss, pulling away just to murmur, “Let’s just go home. Okay, Bucky?”

Bucky pulled out of Steve’s arms without a response and got in the car, because the sooner they got moving, the sooner Bucky could make it to Steve’s place and get Steve out of his pants.

Steve chuckled lightly as he settled into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

Bucky glanced over the console between the two seats and started considering something wonderful. Steve wasn’t actually sitting _that far_ away from him. His leg bounced up and down as he lost his patience and his mind was starting to picture all kinds of good ideas.

Steve glanced over at him with an indulgent little smile. “Soon, Buck.”

Fuck it.

Bucky waited a hot minute, and the second he watched Steve pull onto the expressway, he leaned over and buried his face between Steve’s legs, mouthing the soft fabric that was currently the only thing between him and that beautiful giant dick.

“Damn it, Bucky!” Steve’s surprised exclamation clearly indicated that he wasn’t expecting that. The car jerked a little bit when Bucky first went for it, but Steve quickly smoothed it out.

“Please,” Bucky breathed, kissing the fabric, and the culmination of the whole day making his body feel hot and wanting. “Please, Daddy.”

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice sounded a little ragged, but Bucky didn’t bother to look up. He knew that Steve would be totally focused on the road, no matter what he was doing. “Baby, you don’t have to.”

“Daddy, please,” Bucky cooed, lifting his mouth up far enough so that his fingers could reach Steve’s waistband and tug it downwards. “Let me, please.”

Steve couldn’t hide the fact that he was already half hard, and Bucky reached past Steve’s underwear to get his hand around that perfect erection.

“Okay, Baby,” Steve grunted in response, “do what you need to do.”

With his boyfriend not completely hard yet, Bucky was able to pull Steve’s waistband down and get his dick out easily. It was still big, but not that big and Bucky wrapped his mouth around as much as he could. 

It felt good to have Steve against his tongue and the thought of it made him dizzy. Steve spent the whole days with all sorts of eyes on him, everyone looking at that beefy, perfect body, but they didn’t get this. This was for Bucky and for Steve, and he just wanted to make Steve feel good.

He bobbed his head as he sucked harder and he heard Steve’s breath catch. This was clearly something the older man liked, because more blood rushed down to his dick and Bucky pulled off, coughing uncomfortably, thoroughly unprepared for Steve to grow that quickly in his mouth.

“You okay, Baby?” Steve’s voice had dropped into that low dark chocolate timbre and Bucky loved it.

“Fine, Daddy. I’m fine,” he whispered as he glanced over to see Steve’s white knuckles wrapped around the steering wheel.

Bucky wasted no time taking Steve back into his mouth, and bobbing his head quickly on Steve. He was so keyed up from what could essentially be seen as hours of foreplay, and every pleasure center was lit up in his brain shouting at him to make Steve feel good.

He wrapped a hand around the base of Steve’s cock, because it would be physically impossible for Bucky to be able to fit a monster that big into his mouth, and used his hand to pump Steve in tandem with the movement of his mouth. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Steve growled. “Look at you pleasing Daddy. You’re so good, baby boy.”

The praise lit up Bucky’s insides, the same way it had in the past, and he tongued all along Steve’s dick before swallowing it down again. He liked the feeling of his lips being pulled open wide, almost slightly uncomfortable while accommodating Steve’s size.

He liked it because he know he’d feel it later and be able to think of Steve above him, breathing harshly while Bucky was the one responsible for it.

He could taste pre-come, all salty and Steve and it made him a little hot. He took his free hand and pressed against himself, looking for a bit of relief from his own discomfort.

“Baby,” Steve’s voice barely grumbled, low in his throat, “if you don’t stop, I’m going to come.”

Jackpot.

That was exactly what he wanted, so his hand wrapped even tighter around Steve while he moved quicker, pulling his lips back to fit as much of Steve as he could in his mouth.

It took a few minutes, but he could hear Steve’s breaths heaving above him. The cupholder was poking uncomfortably into the side of his arm, but he ignored it. This was way more important.

He heard Steve grunt loudly and felt the familiar sensation of hot come spurting down his throat. He held back the urge to cough and kept his hand tight around Steve as the older man hips rocked upwards through his orgasm.

He pulled back and sat up, grabbing his cup of cold coffee from the cupholder and downing what was left, to help with the taste.

Steve laughed lightly, all breathy and satisfied. “Bucky, you’re amazing.”

“I know,” he responded, whispering with his throat a little raw, because that was literally news to no one.

He watched as Steve briefly glanced away from the road to look at Bucky, lips all wet and free hand still pushing down hard on his own erection.

“Baby,” Steve started, his voice all dark and deep and turning Bucky’s insides upside down.

“Yeah?” He breathed out, barely a whisper because he just got Steve off, but he felt hot and the air in the car felt electric.

Steve’s words were slow and thick, like honey and hot wax. “Put your hand down your pants.”

“U-uh,” He stuttered out because making words seemed really difficult.

“Be a good boy,” Steve’s voice and expression turned to steel. “Do it for me. Jerk yourself off. Come in your pants like you did last night.”

“Stevie,” He began but literally couldn’t form another word. He was panting so hard that he could barely breathe.

“Do it, Baby,” Steve repeated. “Daddy wants it.”

At that moment, Bucky’s heart skipped a beat and he realized that he had no reason not to listen to Steve.

“Okay, Daddy,” he agreed, breaths still heavy, and proceeded to do exactly what Steve had asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouldn't you be in your underwear for this, Stevie?  
> 
> 
> Sweet pouty little SugarBaby watching his Daddy in front of the camera.  
> 


	12. My broken pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be nothing without [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile). My favorite Beta moment this week was when she corrected _'up the ass'_ to _'up my ass'_. She always has my back  <3<3.
> 
> I love all of you readers and your comments.
> 
>  **Important Note:** Update speed may sporadically slow down a bit, as I've signed up to write for the Stucky Big Bang. The good news is, my SBB fic will take place in the Sugar Sweet universe, so your reward for dealing with a few lagging updates, will mean more story in the future!

Sunday afternoon, Bucky looked up from his notebook when he heard his phone buzzing on his desktop. Noticing who was calling, he set his notes from Friday’s lecture aside and figured he could review them later.

He used a thumb to answer the call. “Hey ma.”

“Good afternoon, Bucky.” His mom’s voice was as warm as he had ever heard it. Okay, sure, maybe it had been a little longer than usual since they last talked, but he knew Becca would’ve passed on anything he had said recently. Besides, he’d been really busy lately. Homework seemed to always be piling up when he wasn’t working on it, and he had to make time for Steve and for pizza in between classes. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, ma.” He chewed on the edge of his pen. 

“So, since it seems like the only Barnes you’ve been talking to is your sister...” and he could already hear the interest in his mom’s voice with that once word. “Rebecca tells me that you have a new boyfriend?”

He sighed. “Yeah, ma. His name is Steve. He’s alright.”

Despite the fact he didn’t want his mom in his business, the thought of Steve made him smile, and he thought back to the day before, watching his super hot boyfriend in his underwear. And then the car ride home, when he got his lips wrapped around Steve, and when Steve directed Bucky to take care of himself while the older man verbally encouraged him the whole time.

They had made it back to Steve’s apartment, and Steve immediately offered him a clean pair of underwear and the flannel pants that he had worn twice before. As he changed, Steve grabbed a quick shower to clean off all the makeup, and Bucky shamelessly crawled under the big, thick comforter on Steve’s bed for a nap. Clearly all that drooling over Steve and then jizzing in his pants wore him out. Well, that and Steve made him get up at butthole o’clock on a weekend.

He had heard the shower turn off, and then a very confused voice called out to him from the bathroom and asked if he had stuffed a bunch of pastries into Steve’s bag. He had told Steve to shut up and not to worry about it, and then Steve, dressed in sweatpants and no shirt, crawled into bed too, pulled Bucky to his warm chest, and Bucky took a nap as the best little spoon to ever spoon.

It felt great.

They had napped for a few hours before Steve drove Bucky home, stopping for groceries on the way, and deeply kissed him goodbye.

Before he got out of the car, Steve had passed Bucky a large ziplock full of squished danishes without saying a word. Although he did get his favorite smile of Steve’s, the warm one with the eye crinkle.

Bucky’s mom pulled his voice away from the memory that was making him feel all schmoopy. “And when were you going to tell your mother about this new development in your life?”

“Mom,” he began, sounding eerily similar to the way he did when he was a teenager, before getting cut off.

“Don’t you ‘Mom’ me, James Buchanan. If you ever called your poor mother, then I would already know.”

“Mom,” he tried again, but she continued.

“And if you would just be friends with me on your Facebooking website, then I would already know these things.”

“Uh, mom,” he sat back in his desk chair, “I told you, nobody wants to be friends with their parents on Facebook. It’s weird.”

It’s especially weird if your Facebook account was 60% photos of you and your roommates getting drunk at various frat parties. 

“Well, I wouldn’t need to be internet friends with you if you actually made an effort to tell me about your life otherwise.”

“I’m sorry, ma.” And he was a little sorry, he supposed. He’d been so distracted with spending his free time with Steve that he hadn’t really been calling home too much (not that he did usually anyway). “Next time I get a boyfriend, I’ll make sure to let you know.”

“That’s all I ask. Maybe I can break the news to your sister instead of the other way around.”

There was a pause, and he shrugged, figuring his mom had to call him for more than just berating him for his lack of communication. “What else is up up?”

“Well...” His mom sounded excited. Uh oh. “Guess what?!”

“Oh,” he started nervously because Bucky never knew with his mom, “what?”

“Your aunt Joyce offered to give us some of her airline miles, and to watch your brothers and sisters, so that your father and I could come visit you!”

For the first time in his life, Bucky had no response.

“Really?” he questioned meekly, not quite sure if this was a good or a bad thing.

“I know you have spring break coming up soon! And since you’re not coming home for it, what better time for your father and me to come visit you!?”

“Well, uh,” he stumbled over his words for a moment, because he loved his parents...

But a whole week of them? That was terrifying.

“You know, I have a ton of work to do over break and a new robotics project to start.”

“We’d only be coming for the first weekend, Bucky, I’m sure you can find time for us.”

“Oh, uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “sure. Sure, that’s fine.”

“And we haven’t seen you since August,” she continued, and Bucky sighed again, even though he didn’t think his mom heard it, “you didn’t even come home over your winter break. Hanukkah wasn’t the same without you, Bucky.”

No, he didn’t because flights were ridiculously expensive, and he and spent it with Clint’s family instead. He was planning to just hang out in his empty apartment for three weeks, but Clint dragged Bucky back to his hometown. They were able to make the trip by train, and Clint’s parents paid for the tickets, which was the biggest reason why he had tagged along.

“I already said it’s fine,” because he did not need Freddi Barnes guilting him more than usual. “I will have time for you and Pops, I promise.”

“Good.” He could literally hear the smile in his mom’s voice as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Then it’s settled. We will see you the weekend after next.”

“Okay, ma.” He shrugged to himself because there wasn’t really much he could respond to that. “I’ll see you then, I guess.”

“Oh, and James?” At the sound of his full first name he paused, a little nervous because it made him feel like he was thirteen again and fighting with Becca.

“Yeah, ma?” He set his pen down and pushed his notebook back, because he was going to need a snack before he got back to work.

“I’m looking forward to meeting the new boy you’re dating.”

Shit.

 

…

 

Natasha arched an eyebrow at Bucky, sitting across from him in the dining center on Monday, as they ate ice cream for lunch.

He took another spoonful of cookie dough before lifting a shoulder in response.

"So," her eyes twinkled and this was probably the most interested he'd ever seen her, "what's the sex like?"

"Uhh," he paused awkwardly, because he would also like to know the answer to that question, "we haven't had sex yet."

"JB," she said as her eyebrow somehow managed to arch even higher, "I saw the fifty dropped into the Third Base Jar."

That part he did have to smile in response to, because hey, he was looking forward to that. He leaned back in the booth with a self satisfied smile, "1 down, 49 to go."

"So," she repeated, "that sounds like sex to me."

"But we didn't..." he dropped his voice a bit. There was nothing wrong with being sexually active, but sometimes professors grabbed food from the dining center, and he didn't need everyone knowing his business.

"We didn't actually have sex." He tried again, this time saying it quietly.

"Bucky, did someone get off?"

"Well, yeah," he grinned because that had been the best part.

"And was it intimate?"

He thought of the first time they had fooled around, being bent over Steve's lap while the man made him feel better than he could have imagined. That was hella intimate.

"Yeah," he repeated decisively, with a hard nod of his head.

Nat licked the back of her spoon, chasing the melted chocolate ice cream, "Then it was sex."

"You think?" He was really curious to hear her answer.

"Yes. You're not just fooling around with some rando. He's your boyfriend. It's physical intimacy."

"He hasn’t even been inside me yet," Bucky cleared his throat; it's not like he and Natasha hadn't discussed sex before. That was literally 75% of their conversations. It's just that he and Brock had started dating only after they met and fucked at a party, so it's not like he had to consider this before.

"So what?" She fixed him with a look. "It doesn't have to be penetrative to be sex."

"It kinda does."

"Says who?" She reached over and took a spoonful out of his bowl.

"I dunno," he shrugged dumbly, "Urban Dictionary, I guess. Maybe MTV."

"Well," she paused and licked her spoon again, "tell me about it."

He took another bite of his cookie dough. "Tell you about what?"

"When you and Steve have hooked up. I want details. And then I can make an educated decision."

He supposed that made sense. 

"The first time was after Pete's buddy's party. Steve took me home, spanked me, and then I came all over his lap."

"Hold on." She set her spoon down and looked intently at him, like she needed to give him her full attention. "He spanked you?"

"Yeah," Bucky smirked because what a memory that was.

"How was that?"

"It was," he paused and only half stifled a shudder as he thought back to that night, "unbelievable. Hottest experience of my life."

"How did that even happen?"

Bucky was more than aware that he looked very satisfied with himself. "I asked him to."

"Huh." Her lips twisted like they always did when she was thinking.

"What?"

"Nothing," she waved a hand in the air, "go on."

"So he spanked me and then I rubbed off on his lap."

"Was that part your idea too?"

Bucky let out a hard exhale and the mere memory of Steve telling him to be good and make Daddy happy was enough that he was feeling a little warm.

"No, that part was all Steve. He grabbed my side and rocked me against him until I blew my load all over him."

"Hmm," she picked up her spoon and started eating again, "sounds hot."

"Oh," he nodded enthusiastically, "it was. Steve could do that to me every day and I wouldn't complain."

He sneezed once and pulled a napkin out of the dispenser at the edge of their table.

"So, what was the next time?"

Bucky grinned, "The next morning. After he gave me my new computer, I dropped to my knees in his kitchen and stole a beej."

Nat looked positively delighted by that. "I'm guessing Steve felt properly thanked."

"Oh, you can bet on it," he wiped his nose again and Nat made a face as he balled up the napkin and stuffed it in his pocket. "Blowing Steve was something else. I mean, I like to think that I'm like a blow job artist on my own, but he just grabbed my hair and fed me his cock."

Bucky shivered as Nat's eyebrows rose again. The idea of Steve tugging at his hair was something that could make him pop a boner right here if he didn't control himself.

"Hmmm," she looked thoughtful again, and motioned for him to continue.

"Next time we were making out on the couch and I dry humped him until I came."

She rolled her eyes at that.

"And then after his MU photoshoot. I sucked him off in the car before jerking myself off."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Alright. Final verdict?"

He waited for her answer.

"All of them were sex except for the couch thing. That was just embarrassing."

"Why? It was hot." He argued, remembering Steve's lips against his own.

"Bucky," she gave him a flat look, "pretty sure coming in your pants is embarrassing. Couldn't keep yourself together?"

"No uhh," he felt himself blush a little, but he didn't know why. He certainly wasn't embarrassed. "Steve wanted it. I climbed in his lap to kiss him, but he grabbed my hips and rocked me against him until I came."

She considered it, "Well that does sound way more hot than embarrassing."

"It was."

"Still not counting that one as sex. It's a technicality, since he did not come into contact with your bodily fluids."

"Seems fair," he nodded in agreement.

His ice cream was starting to melt, so he took another big bite.

"So, let me repeat myself, how's the sex?"

"Y'know," her question got him thinking, "I don't think Steve thinks it's sex either."

Her head tilted to the side, "And why not?"

"Because he said some very filthy and delicious things about the first time he’s going to take me to bed."

She waggled her eyebrows playfully at him and he laughed. "Maybe he just meant it literally?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Nat's smile was a surprising mix of teasing and thoughtful, "for all your hooking up, you haven't actually done it in a bed."

"I guess you're right." Bucky was about to nod again, but was caught off guard by a sneeze and Nat looked grossed out when he wiped his nose on another napkin.

Nat gave him a look that he'd dubbed the ‘I'm always right' look a long time ago.

"So now," Bucky continued, "I just have to get dicked."

"Don't say 'get dicked'."

"Why not?"

She wrinkled her nose. "It sounds totally tacky. And gross."

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say." He smirked playfully as he finished the last bite in his bowl. "I want Steve to pound me into the mattress? Bang me like a screen door? Bend me over? Take him up my ass?"

She seemed as if she was really considering it. "I guess the first one was fine."

"He never seems to want to me to get naked though." Bucky confessed, make a little bit insecurely. Just maybe. And a very small amount. Barely. The tiniest amount.

Not even enough that anyone would notice it.

Nat seemed just as thoughtful as when they started the conversation. "You know..."

"What?" Her tone piqued his interest.

"Think about it: you asked to be spanked, you got on your knees, you got on his lap, and then you blew him while he was driving."

When you summarized it like that, his sex life sounded fantastic.

"Yeah, so? That's what I just said."

"No, think about it. You initiated all that. You said yourself that Steve didn't take over or whatever until you started it."

"Huh," he paused to really consider it. She was right. Funny how it was easy to miss something that huge when blinded by earth-shattering orgasms. "I didn't realize that."

“He’s probably just waiting for you to make the first move.” She dropped her spoon in her bowl and it clattered as she grinned triumphantly. "So that's it!"

"That is it!" He grinned and agreed enthusiastically as his lizard brain joined the conversation. "I just have to seduce Steve."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"Oh," he smirked darkly, "I'm sure I can come up with something."

“When are you gonna do it?”

Bucky covered his mouth as he coughed before pulling his phone out of his pocket and opening up the messaging app to text Steve.

 **JBB** : I M coming over 2morrow

Steve wouldn’t suspect a thing, Bucky had gone over to his place after his long day of classes on Tuesday a few times in the past. Steve probably just figured that Bucky would hang out and do homework like usual.

His boyfriend had no idea what was going to hit him.

 **Sexy Steve** : Sounds good. 6:30? I’ll make dinner.

Bucky looked back up at Natasha, with a particularly wicked look in his eye. “Tomorrow night.”

She grinned, looking almost as excited as he felt, and pumped a fist in the air. “Atta boy, JB!”

They high fived across the table.

 

…

 

Bucky woke up before his alarm Tuesday morning, which was a bit of an anomaly.

He also woke up grumpy, not about the fact that he was up 25 minutes earlier than usual, but about the the fact that he was woken up by a coughing fit and his chest felt uncomfortably congested.

Shit.

He had a fifteen page paper to write that week. He could not afford to get sick.

Clint was still asleep because he slept like a rock, so after Bucky made it through a second coughing fit, he dragged himself to the bathroom. At least this way, he could use all the hot water before Clint got to it.

Pulling off his shirt, he relieved himself and brushed his teeth. He glanced in the mirror to give himself a once over.

Okay, sure he had bedhead, but his skin definitely looked paler than usual. 

He also felt clammy, but the clammyness could not be seen. The paleness, however, made his lips look pinker than usual in comparison, and his cheeks were flushed. He may have not felt great, but, honestly, it was a pretty good look for him. Bucky felt extremely smug about the perfect pout reflected back at him.

He grabbed his phone and took a pouty selfie before sending it to Steve. 

He sneezed uncomfortably and got into the shower. The steam did little to ease his congestion, but it was better than nothing.

Bucky found three not-too-expired cold tablets in his drawer in the bathroom, and with payday a few days away, it would be the best he could do. He took two and held on to the third for six hours later.

He sneezed all over his shirt while getting dressed and grumpily tossed it into his laundry bag before trying again. He pulled on sweatpants and a hoodie, not bothering with an actual shirt, trying to feel as comfortable as possible.

Finally dressed, but no longer running early since he was moving so slow, Bucky pulled his travel mug out of the dishwasher to fill it with coffee. So what if it was actually Steve's mug that he never returned? It was his long day of classes and he was going to need as much coffee as possible.

He made it through his morning classes but once early afternoon happened, Bucky felt pretty miserable. His eyes were itchy and his head was pounding and he kept coughing.

This was not good. He sighed, well aware of how grumpy he felt, and took the cold tablet that he had shoved in his pocket that morning. Bucky figured he could rally enough to make it through the next class. His engineering lecture was important and he really didn't want to get behind. He just had to get through the lecture then he could skip his dumb math class afterwards and crawl back into his bed to sleep for the next thirteen to seventeen years.

He made it. Barely.

And he may have wiped his nose on his sweatshirt sleeve no more than two times.

Okay, no more than three times.

Bucky made it back to his apartment, and crawled into bed with his advanced calculus textbook to at least read what was on the schedule for today. He felt too hot so he unzipped his hoodie and tossed it to the floor, but then he felt too cold so he wrapped his comforter around his body like a burrito, and promptly fell asleep.

 

…

 

Bucky woke up to his phone ringing and buzzing obnoxiously from where it was resting on his nightstand. He grabbed it with bleary eyes, and didn’t bother looking at the screen before one of his half hearted swipes finally picked up the call.

“...Allo?” He finally answered, his voice half muffled from where his face was smashed against his pillow. Judging by the wet spot, he had been drooling while he slept. He figured it made sense as his ability to breathe through his nose had now been totally compromised.

“Bucky?” Steve’s deep voice sounded concerned, and he didn’t realize why.

“Steeb,” he moaned, moderately miserably, more congested than earlier, and that immediately made him grumpier.

“Aww Buck,” Steve’s voice either sounded softer or his ears were making everything sound fuzzy. Possibly both. “You not feeling well, Baby?”

He sneezed and wiped his nose on the edge of his comforter. “Steebie, I’m tired and my face hurts.”

He was twenty percent sure that his sinuses were trying to make his head explode.

“Sweetheart,” Steve’s voice cooed sweetly, and Bucky wished that his head didn’t hurt so much that he couldn’t appreciate the pet name. “Are you in bed?”

“Yeah,” he grumbled and sniffled.

“Alright, stay there. I’m coming over.” Bucky heard a rustling noise in the background. “Can I bring you anything?”

He grunted in response and tried to curl back up on his lumpy mattress, but his textbook poked him hard in the side.

“Bucky?”

He breathed loudly out of his mouth. “Tissues.”

“Do you have cold medicine?” Steve asked kindly.

“No,” he huffed back.

“Alright Baby, I’ll stop at the pharmacy on the way.”

He grunted again, and Steve chuckled.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Later, Steebie.” He ended the call.

Bucky looked at the time on his phone and realized that he would've been a three quarters of an hour late to Steve's, which is probably why his boyfriend called him in the first place.

That made him jolt upward, and he leaned against the wall behind him as he tried to get his head on straight.

Tonight was supposed to be _the night_.

Well, he certainly wasn't going to let a little mucus stop him. 

With another nap, and maybe some tea, oh and then a shower to wash off the sweat, he'd be in fighting shape. He was going to seduce Steve, running nose or no running nose.

He'd better go catch it.

Ha.

Okay, so maybe his head was a little fuzzy. Bucky grabbed the edges of his comforter and wrapped it tightly around his torso before curling up into a ball in the corner of his bunk. Leaning against the side of his bed and the wall it was pressed against, he was able to slump down into a half-sitting, half-reclining lump.

Bucky must've dozed off for a bit, because the knocking on the door of his apartment roused him. Their place was small enough that anything in the kitchen and living room could easily be heard in the bed rooms, especially if the doors were left open.

He attempted to wiggle enough that he could slide off the side of the bed, but it was a half hearted effort and he ended up slumped in the middle of it. That stupid textbook poked him again and if it hadn't cost so much money, he probably would've poked it back. Or kicked it. Or shoved it under his bed with all his holey socks.

Luckily, he heard the door open followed by Pete's voice.

He hadn't even realized his roommate was home? But then again, he had literally slept the entire afternoon.

It took Bucky a second to realize that that Steve and Peter were talking, and he tried to focus around the fuzziness enough to hear what they were saying, because he certainly wasn't getting up.

"Okay, thanks Peter. It's good to see you too," he heard Steve's voice first, "you can let go now."

Peter responded with something and so did Steve but Bucky missed it because he started coughing again.

"Sick? Uh oh," that was definitely Peter, "JBB is the absolute worst when he is sick!"

"Oh, baby boy, look at you," that was definitely Steve's voice, and it was no longer muffled by the thin walls.

Bucky looked up, with bleary, itchy eyes, to see his boyfriend standing in the doorframe of his bedroom, with a large box of tissues tucked under his arm.

He grimaced.

Steve looked unfairly gorgeous, which Bucky normally didn't mind, he enjoyed it even, but when he felt so gross and his sheets were literally damp with sweat, it was just annoying.

Really annoying.

"Steeb," he grumped out.

Steve was smiling gently as he approached and knelt down next to Bucky's bed. He set the tissues down on the mattress before pressing the back of his hand to Bucky's forehead. 

"Buck," Steve dropped his hand and replaced it with a kiss, "you're burning up."

"Am not," Bucky replied stubbornly as he ripped open the box of tissues (name brand, he noted in the back of his mind) and blew his nose loudly. 

"I was worried when it started to get late and you hadn't stopped by yet." Steve's hand slowly pushed the stringy tendrils of hair off his forehead and tucked them behind his ears. "But I figured you just got held up in class. I didn't expect this."

Steve kissed his forehead gently for a second time.

Bucky rolled his eyes and snarked back, "I didn't expect dis either, Steeb."

The bite of his voice was totally ruined by his congestion and Steve smiled all syrupy sweet like he was enjoying Bucky's misery.

"You should've called me earlier."

"Why?" He shrugged, moving the blanket over his shoulders up and down, "been asleep since dis afternoon."

And he would need a bit more sleep if he was going to go all the way with Steve tonight. A quick nap should do it.

Steve was still smiling and reached out to unwrap the blankets from Bucky's body. "Let's go into the kitchen. I brought you some soup."

The kitchen seemed awfully far away.

"Nope."

"Bucky," Steve's smile got even softer as he admonished Bucky, "when was the last time you ate?"

He thought about it and sneezed loudly before answering. "Coffee."

"Coffee?" Steve lifted up the tissue box and held it out so that Bucky wouldn't have to reach so far.

"Yeah. I had coffee for breakfast."

"C'mon then. You need to eat." Steve pushed the comforter off of Bucky's shoulders and untwisted it until it landed softly on the bed next to Bucky. "Gotta keep your strength up."

He noticed, with extreme satisfaction, that Steve's gaze lingered on his naked chest.

"See sumthin you li-" Bucky scowled as his flirting was cut off by another coughing fit.

"Soup." Steve repeated and stood to help him out of bed.

As Steve pulled him up, he stumbled forward into that brick wall of a chest, and closed his eyes and just stayed there. Resting his cheek against Steve's soft shirt and his collarbone, Bucky leaned forward and let the older man take his weight.

It felt a little bit like resting and a lot a bit like comfort.

He sighed out of his open mouth as Steve's large hands rubbed up and down his back.

"Steebie," he moaned, only forty percent pitifully.

"I know, Baby," Steve's voice was steady, as always, and Bucky felt the older man press a kiss to the top of his head, lips brushing the perspiration along his hairline.

He opened his eyes after a few minutes and shivered uncomfortably. He glanced down at his hoodie still balled on the floor and complained, "Now 'm cold."

Rather than reach for his hoodie, probably because Bucky didn't mention it, Steve slid the thick gray sweater he was wearing off and wrapped it around Bucky's shoulders.

Bucky stuffed his arms through the sleeves and sniffled as Steve buttoned it up.

"Better?" The older man's voice rumbled slightly.

He nodded with a sigh, and continued to lean against Steve, because now he felt warm - physically, but emotionally too - in the sweater his boyfriend had been wearing. It smelled like Steve, like fresh cotton and the pine and spices of his body wash and thick, intoxicating masculinity.

He lifted his hand from where it was hanging at his side, and pressed it against the crotch of Steve's jeans. His boyfriend was soft, but Bucky bet that he could get Steve up if he just stopped sniffling long enough to do so.

Steve huffed out a breath that sounded dangerously close to laughter and wrapped his arm around Bucky's waist, turning so that Bucky was leaning against his side rather than his front. "C'mon. Soup."

Steve led Bucky into the kitchen, and Bucky slumped down in one of the chairs at the tiny table.

He could hear football on the TV behind him and lifted a hand when Pete called out hello, not bothering to turn around and look.

He laid his cheek down on the tabletop and watched as Steve pulled a bowl of of their cabinet and filled it with soup from a transparent plastic container sitting on their counter.

"I picked it up from that sandwich place you like." Steve added conversationally as he placed the bowl on the table, just a few inches from Bucky's face.

Steve held the spoon out and Bucky reluctantly pulled himself up so that he could grab it.

Steve seemed extraordinarily pleased as Bucky dunked the spoon into the bowl and slurped loudly as he began to eat.

Okay, so it was really good and maybe he was a little hungry. The heat of the soup felt good on his throat and he took another loud spoonful.

"Good boy," Steve murmured quietly, moving a step closer and gently rubbing at the back of Bucky's neck.

Bucky sighed, and realized that he wanted Steve to be happy so he kept eating until he nearly finished the whole bowl.

Steve smiled and scratched lightly at his hairline before he rinsed the bowl and placed it in the dishwasher.

"There. Don't you feel a little better?"

He grunted and placed his face back down on the table top. He was awfully tired. This was not good, because he had Plans.

Plans!

"You want to go lie down for a while?"

Steve seemed so sincere that Bucky almost agreed. They could cuddle up in his little bottom bunk and sleep for three years. It really seemed like a great idea.

But, tonight was supposed to be his night, and he was not going to give that up just because his body was betraying him and being tired.

He figured Clint would be home soon enough and the last thing he needed was his roommate busting in on him and Steve. Well, and sex would probably be way more comfortable in Steve's giant bed.

He lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend, who was clearly waiting for a response, "Can we go back to your place instead?"

"Sure, Buck," Steve nodded, "whatever you want."

Steve led Bucky back into his bedroom and settled him down in his little desk chair. He stripped the sheets off of the bed, lifting an eyebrow at Bucky when his text book fell out, and re-made it with the Spider-Man set that Bucky had indicated was in the closet.

He stuffed the sheets into Bucky's laundry bag, and grabbed the hoodie from the floor as well.

"Anything else you need?"

"My backpack is next to the nightstand," Bucky mumbled back.

Clearly Steve did a poor job of understanding his speech. "You need something from your nightstand?" He reached over to the piece of furniture next to the bed, "which drawer?"

"The bag next to the nightstand," he enunciated clearly. "And just so you know, only the bottom drawer is mine. Clint and I have a man-greement not to look in each other's."

"A man-greement?"

"Yeahhh," he rolled his eyes and coughed once. "You know? An agreement between men."

Steve laughed out loud and gave Bucky a look. "So what's in Clint's drawer?"

Whatever. Man-greements weren't legally binding.

Bucky grinned. "Condoms and lube."

"And what's in yours?"

"Condoms, lube, and my vibrator." Bucky attempted to pout his lips flirtatiously, but it was ruined with a sneeze. And then another. After grabbing a tissue from the box, he just pouted for real.

Bucky's pout grew even bigger when Steve's smile went from teasing to soft. That was not the mood he was trying to set.

"C'mon, baby boy, let's get you home and in bed."

Bucky absolutely refused to acknowledge how the way Steve said 'home' turned his stomach inside out, and instead just focused on the last two words Steve said.

In bed was exactly where he wanted to be.

For multiple reasons.

Steve carried Bucky's backpack and laundry bag and put them into the trunk of his car while Bucky put on shoes and waved goodbye to his roommate.

He dropped his body into the passenger seat and let himself nod off during the 25 minute ride to Steve's building.

"Bucky," Steve's voice and hand on his shoulder woke him up and he noticed they were already in Steve's parking garage.

Steve grabbed his bags, along with a pharmacy bag that had been in the backseat and he followed the older man inside, only wiping his nose on the cuff of Steve's sweater once.

He kicked off his shoes when they entered Steve's place.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch and relax?" Steve was smiling at him and squeezing his shoulder. "I'm going to put your sheets in the wash and then I'll come find you, okay?"

Heading to the couch sounded like a perfect idea and possibly the perfect place to initiate plan Seduce Steve Rogers. He nodded and walked around his boyfriend to curl up in the corner of Steve's sectional.

Alright. This was it. He quickly blew his nose on a tissue from box that was sitting on Steve's coffee table. If he could clear out enough mucus that he could breathe out of his nose at least a little bit, then surely he could suck dick.

With that in mind, he blew his nose again.

Game time.

"Steeb!" He called loudly

"Yeah Buck?" Steve was apparently almost in the living room anyway and Bucky hadn't even heard him.

"Come here." He smiled at his boyfriend and patted the couch next to him. 

Steve took the hint and sat, leaning over to press a kiss to Bucky's temple.

Bucky took a deep breath, still through his mouth unfortunately, and summoned his strength, and crawled onto his boyfriend's lap, straddling it and facing Steve.

Steve's hands easily shifted from his own sides to Bucky's waist, helping Bucky balance as he shifted around to get perfectly comfortable.

Bucky attempted to put on his game face. He pursed his lips and glanced up through his lashes, all doe-eyed and tempting but the whole thing was ruined by some accompanying sniffles.

Damn it.

Instead of looking turned on, Steve had that syrupy smile on his face and he pressed a kiss to Bucky's forehead.

"Aw, Baby," Steve's voice was friendly, comforting even, and it was fucking annoying because it was supposed to dip down low into that melted chocolate register that made Bucky shiver. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll show you how I'm feeling," he grumbled, only semi intelligently, as he leaned forward to press his lips against Steve's neck.

Of course, as he did this, Steve's hands moved from his waist so that now his arms wrapped around Bucky's body, holding him close.

It felt awfully warm and awfully nice.

He shifted his ass closer to Steve, rocking his hips once into Steve's body. It was tremendously frustrating that his dick seemed to be as tired as the rest of him and didn't respond in the slightest.

Bucky's nose rubbed against Steve's neck as he laid his head down on Steve's shoulder. Just for a minute.

A really quick minute.

Because it felt nice and Steve was warm and it felt good to have their bodies pressed so closely together.

...

"Bucky? Hey, Buck?"

Steve's voice woke him up and he hadn't even realized that he fell asleep.

Damn it.

He had been sleeping, all snuggled against Steve's body, and had apparently tucked his forehead in right next to Steve's neck.

"Hey Baby," Steve was smiling at him as he lifted his head, "let's get you in bed."

He grumbled because that was not supposed to be what happened. They were supposed to have filthy, sweaty sex on Steve's couch.

Well, he grimaced to himself, at least the sweaty part happened.

He sighed and laid his head back down on Steve's shoulder. "I feel gross."

"Yeah?" Steve questioned before nodding once, almost to himself. "Don't worry, Baby, I'll take care of you."

"You always do," he responded without really even thinking and Steve smiled brightly at him before kissing the top of his head.

Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and Bucky followed as he was led down the hall, through Steve's room, and into the bathroom.

Bucky's heart raced as Steve unbuttoned the sweater and pushed it off Bucky's shoulders, leaving him naked from the waist up.

It was happening.

His little nap didn't ruin anything! Steve was getting him naked.

Finally!

"Steeb," he croaked out, not exactly hotly but whatever, and ran his tongue along his chapped bottom lip.

"Yeah Buck?" Steve's hands were at his waist, untying the drawstring on his pants, and his cheeks felt super flushed, from arousal.

...Or fever.

As Steve started to push down the waistband of his pants, Bucky placed his hands on his boyfriend's broad chest, enjoying the feel of the hard muscle beneath his fingertips.

He started coughing before he could respond, and Steve wrapped an arm around him, patting his back as he did so.

"Alright, Baby," Steve kissed the top of his head, "let's get you into the bath."

"The bath?!" He shouted angrily, his chest all congested and tight, as Steve stepped and reached around him to turn on the tap. He coughed harshly and hit a fist to his chest to try and dislodge whatever gross pile of mucus had built up in his lungs.

"Yeah, Bucky," Steve looked back over his shoulder as he plugged the drain and adjusted the water temperature, "what did you think?"

"I thought," he huffed out grumpily as his balled fists rubbed at his tired eyes, "dat you were gonna fuck me."

"Bucky," Steve admonished and when Bucky dropped his hands he could see Steve's face go all soft and syrupy again as he delighted in Bucky's misery. "You're adorable."

Bucky narrowed his eyes and grunted angrily at that, because he most certainly was _not adorable_. He was a red hot American male, who, at 21, was at his sexual peak. His body was hot and his face was sexy and he was still close enough to his teenage years that he could get it up twice in relatively quick succession.

Adorable was not part of this description.

He wanted to say something nasty to Steve but was interrupted with a sneeze and he just gave his boyfriend a dirty look instead.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that look, Bucky. You are in no shape to exert yourself right now."

It took literally all the mental strength he had not to don a mocking voice and repeat "don't give me that look, Bucky" right back to Steve and his big dumb face.

He didn't do it, but he was close.

Steve stood back up and placed his hands at Bucky's waist, on the elastic band of his underwear. "Can I take these off?"

"Yes," he huffed, trying to sound angry as Steve stripped him, because now that he knew he wasn't getting laid, he just felt himself getting very tired and it was hard enough to find energy to keep his face angry, let alone his voice.

Steve took his hand and helped him into the giant bathtub that was now half full with warm water.

He sat down in the bathtub and...

Okay, this was nice.

He looked up to see Steve’s self-satisfied face grinning down at him.

"Shut up, Steeb," he groused before closing his eyes and leaning against the back of the tub.

Bucky relaxed with a sigh and a sniffle, and he heard Steve shut off the water but was much too busy to open his eyes.

He did startle a bit when he felt a hand gently cup his cheek and he opened his eyes to find Steve kneeling down next to the tub.

"Can I wash your hair?"

Bucky looked at Steve curiously and a bit surprised. His stomach tried to flip upside down at the idea of how unbelievably intimate that sounded. Luckily, he was much too tired and busy being sick, so he just ignored it. 

Steve washing his hair sounded like a good idea, and he could ignore the feelings it invoked until some other time.

"Sure." Like he was going to say no to that.

He scooted back so he was all the way against the back of the tub and not as slumped down as he had been.

He closed his eyes as Steve poured a few cupfuls of warm water over his hair, and sighed deeply as the man began massage shampoo into it. Bucky had long hair and Steve had large hands and it felt amazing to just sit back and enjoy it.

Steve's fingers ran through his hair before returning to his scalp and massaging it gently.

When Steve grabbed the cup, Bucky shook his head once, and Steve returned to massaging him.

After Steve rinsed out the shampoo, Bucky couldn't help but look up and him and ask, "Again?"

Steve nodded, because he was Steve, and Bucky stared angrily down at his dick who thought that was a good moment to respond. His penis was pretty much known for its shit timing, and Bucky was only slightly pissed that he hadn't got it up when they were on the couch.

When Steve finished the second time, Bucky leaned back against the tub with his eyes closed. Now he really was exhausted, and he lounged comfortably as Steve took a soapy washcloth and bathed him gently.

Steve washed his shoulders and his arms and across his chest.

As Steve rubbed across his nipples, unfortunately not paying them any extra attention, Bucky looked up hopefully at his boyfriend.

"Not the time, Buck," Steve rolled his eyes but smiled while he did it.

"You got me naked," he grumbled, "can't blame me for trying."

"I'm going to go make you some tea," Steve leaned over and kissed the side of his head. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yes, Steeb," he huffed out and grabbed the washcloth from where Steve left it on the edge of the tub and used it to finish cleaning himself off.

By the time Steve came back, Bucky had finished rinsing off and had pulled up the plug.

As the water drained, Steve helped Bucky stand and wrapped him in a fluffy brown towel, and feeling exhausted, Bucky let Steve dry him off. 

He took the briefs, flannel pants, and shirt Steve had given him and pulled everything on so that he felt the most soft and cozy.

Bucky found Steve in his room, sitting on the bed, and Bucky shuffled over to join him.

"Here," Steve lifted two green tablets from the night stand, "they'll help you sleep."

Too tired to argue, he nodded and swallowed them with his tea. "Tanks, Daddy."

"Anything for you, Baby."

He smiled and leaned against Steve's side.

"Can I brush your hair?"

Bucky leaned back so he could see all of Steve's face and the curious expression on it. "Really?"

Steve nodded in response with a small smile and he reached over to brush some hair behind one of Bucky's ears.

"Yeah," he lifted a shoulder, "I guess."

Steve pulled him over and situated him so that he was sitting in the V of Steve's legs, his back toward the older man.

He heard Steve lift his brush from his nightstand and felt as it pulled through his hair.

It was gentle, soothing, and Bucky was surprised by how much he liked it.

He liked it even better when Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss beneath his ear.

He felt his head nod forward as his eyes got heavy, but Steve didn't stop. His boyfriend continued to gently ease the hair brush through Bucky's long hair.

Finally, his eyes got too heavy to hold up, and he slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevie just takes his sweater off so he can wrap it around B.  
> 
> 
> Bucky is sick and he's tired. Let the poor SugarBaby get some rest.  
> 


	13. You pick them up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my favorite Beta [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile), you'll see why when you finish it :-D.
> 
>  **FYI:** I put a post on Tumblr saying that if anyone wanted some background info on Sugar Sweet to ask away. Turns out everyone wants to know what Steve thinks about pretty much everything. [Find the asks & read along here.](https://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/tagged/sugar-sweet-thoughts) If the link doesn't work right, it's because Tumblr hates me. Find all these asks on my Tumblr tagged with #sugar sweet thoughts.

When Bucky woke up Wednesday morning, he was in no rush at all to open his eyes. He didn't know what time it was, but his chest still felt heavy with congestion when he breathed.

Luckily, whatever night time medicine Steve had given him had certainly knocked him out. Steve's bed was even more of a cloud than the one in the guest room, and he felt comfortable, warm and cozy under the blankets.

He sighed to himself and rolled onto his back, figuring he'd have to wake up sometime.

Bucky opened his eyes and was very surprised to see Steve sitting in bed with him.

Steve was dressed casually in tshirt and track pants, his hair looking slightly damp. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed, over the covers, and leaning back against the headboard with a laptop resting on his lap.

There was a stack of papers on the bed on the opposite side of his boyfriend, and what looked like a mug of coffee on the nightstand furthest from Bucky.

Steve hummed quietly to himself as his fingers ran over the keyboard, typing quickly.

Bucky pulled himself into a sitting position and the movement immediately caught Steve's attention.

Steve closed his laptop and shuffled all the papers on top of it before setting it to the side and focusing his attention on Bucky.

"Hey Baby," Steve moved closer to him and unnecessarily helped him to sit up, "how are you feeling?"

"Shitty," he croaked honestly, his throat feeling dry.

Steve's face melted into that syrupy look, and Bucky got a kiss on the side of his hair. "Let me go make you some tea."

Steve was clearly waiting for Bucky to respond, but Bucky kept staring at Steve. The digital clock on the nightstand read 10:04, and all he could think was that Steve should be at the office.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was a little dry, but he tilted his head to the side as he asked the question, trying to figure Steve out.

Steve's syrup face morphed into concern and he spoke slowly, "I live here, Buck. This is my home."

Bucky rolled his eyes and grumbled because he wasn't delusional. "I meant when you should be at work, asshole."

Why his boyfriend always seemed delighted by his grumpiness, he did not know.

"I'm working from home today, Buck." Steve gave him a gentle smile. "Couldn't leave you all laid up on your own."

Bucky's stomach felt dangerously schmoopy, and he rolled his eyes and frowned to cover it up.

But he didn't pull away when Steve patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm getting coffee," he said, followed by a sniffle, as he shimmied out of the bed, missing the covers as soon as he left them.

"Let me-" Steve started to get up, but Bucky shook his head.

"It's fine, Steebie, really. I'll be right back." He detoured to the bathroom on his way to the kitchen. Business finished, he made his way towards the kitchen.

Thank goodness for the nearly full pot of coffee that greeted him. He turned to Steve’s cabinet, realizing he had no idea which one held the mugs.

And it wasn’t like he exactly needed a reason to go through Steve’s things, but he didn't feel good and this would cheer him up. Being nosey was his favorite.

He opened the cabinet he knew held glasses first, because coffee was the only thing that could win out over being nosey on his list of favorites. Luckily, the cabinet next to that one had mugs and now Bucky had hot coffee to keep him company while he looked at appliances he didn’t recognize.

Steve was nice enough to leave the sugar and creamer out next to the coffee pot, so he made his cup how he liked and took a long drink as he discovered plates. 

Who needed plates in that many sizes? Really? Three was way too many. What would you do with all of them?

He found a waffle iron and realized that Steve was a little bit of a jerk. His boyfriend had been making him pancakes for weeks, when he could’ve been having waffles? WTF, Steve?

A sneeze caught him off guard and he started to wipe his nose on the sleeve of Steve’s shirt before he found a napkin and used that instead.

Bucky grinned to himself as he opened a cabinet that contained wine glasses, some shorter glasses, and what looked like a handful of whiskey bottles that looked very expensive. He poked through them, looking over the scotch and bourbon, before finding a couple different bottles of vodka in the back. 

The embossed and shiny labels looked like the kind from the top shelf of the grocery store, not the bottom row where he and Nat scored entire handles of vodka for like $11.

Whatever. That stuff could get you shit faced, and that’s what counted, not whether it burned your throat from the inside out.

He didn’t even know that Steve liked alcohol that wasn’t snooty beer, and he made a note to get wasted at Steve’s place as soon as he could make it a day without sneezing.

Bucky took another long pull of coffee as he got bored looking through Steve’s silverware drawer. Turns out that besides the booze, Steve’s kitchen was seriously lame.

He and Clint had decided to share a cabinet to free up an extra one at their apartment. The free cabinet became the marshmallow cabinet and now they at least had a few hundred jumbo marshmallows at all times because you never knew when you’d need them.

How else would they make bathtub s’mores?

He moved to the tall cabinet next to the fridge and assumed it was the pantry based on the size. He pulled it open and was greeted with…

Well, not anything good, that was for sure.

He covered his mouth as he coughed and poked through various bags of almonds and flax seed and dried quinoa. Ugh. 

The next shelf was a vast improvement as he found trail mix, but he found himself scowling when the bag indicated it had raisins, and no M&Ms.

It was official. Steve was disgusting.

He glanced over the rest of the contents, clocking a crap ton of protein bars and protein powder.

And then the butterflies in his stomach hit him hard as he noticed a large unopened bag of Cheesy Puffs on the bottom shelf next to two sealed packages of Oreos. And he smiled to himself at the few bottles of Gatorade next to it too, because apparently Steve figured he’d be taking care of Bucky’s hangovers again in the future.

The squishy feeling in his gut was probably because he wasn’t feeling well, so he grabbed his mug from the counter and his backpack from the living room floor before heading back to Steve’s bedroom.

Dropping his bag next to it, he crawled back into bed, next to his boyfriend, and sat his coffee on the nightstand.

Steve glanced over at him, looking away from the stack of papers in his lap, and automatically lifted an arm when Bucky got closer.

He snuggled into Steve’s side and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy it for the time being. He’d have plenty of work to do today since he was skipping class, but right now he was just going to steal Steve’s warmth and sit here with their bodies all squished together.

He felt Steve’s lips press against the side of his head, and the he opened his eyes to watch Steve flip one of the pages in his lap.

Bucky leaned over to grab his phone off the nightstand (Steve must’ve put it there after he fell asleep), and switched to the camera. His paler-than-usual complexion was still working for him, so he held his camera out in front of him and smiled, taking a selfie of him and part of Steve.

Steve actually looked pretty good in his tshirt, so Bucky angled the phone back to take another selfie and include all of his boyfriend’s face this time. Steve looked up and smiled just before Bucky hit the shutter button. So then Bucky took 5 to 10 more photos, giving it his best sexy-even-though-he-was-a-little-sick pout.

Bucky settled back against Steve and flipped through his photos to review them. He got to his first selfie and kept swiping, because there were those sexy photos he covertly snapped on Saturday.

“Well, look at that, Buck,” Steve’s voice was teasing and Bucky hadn’t even realized Steve had been looking over his shoulder. “Looks like you got quite a few photos of Thor there.”

“Shut up, Steeb,” he grumbled with a little cough, partly embarrassed that he got caught (only that he got caught, of course. He was not at all embarrassed to have taken them). He could feel blood rush to his cheeks and he glared at his boyfriend so that Steve wouldn’t notice the blush.

“What, Buck?” Steve teased and he could just eat shit for all Bucky cared, “I think it’s cute. You got a little crush?”

Bucky clicked off his phone and literally tossed it to the far end of the bed. He sneezed angrily. “I said shut up, Steebie.”

“First Sam and now Thor.” Who knew that Steve’s eyebrows could wiggle up so high. His boyfriend grinned playfully and gave Bucky a squeeze which Bucky attempted to not enjoy, out of principal. “Should I be jealous?”

He turned his head to look at Steve and narrowed his eyes, “I bet Sam wouldn’t be Photoshopped.”

The response was instantaneous. Steve tossed his head back as he laughed with his whole body, shoulders shaking and all. He pulled Bucky closer with one arm, and pushing the papers to the side, wrapped his other arm around Bucky as well. 

Bucky could feel Steve’s whole body shake as Steve pulled him closer. Steve kissed his hair once, twice, and then a third time. 

“Oh Bucky,” Steve sighed out as his laughter died down and smiled all Bucky all fond and sweetly.

…

Thursday morning, Bucky finally felt a little better and thank goodness for that. He couldn’t risk getting behind in his classes, so he had Steve drop him off back at his apartment after they had dinner together the night before.

Bucky had spent most of Wednesday snuggling into Steve’s blankets and napping, mixed with reading for his classes when he didn’t feel too tired to do so. Steve spending the day with him, in between Steve working on his own work, made Bucky’s insides feel dangerously schmoopy. 

Whenever that happened, he’d just ask Steve to go out and get him more soup from the deli on the corner. On one hand, he didn’t have to feel his feels, and on the other had, he tried seven different kinds of soup by the time the day was up. And that wasn’t even counting the homemade chicken corn chowder Steve had cooked for dinner.

So overall, despite the mucus, it was not a bad day.

Friday he felt even better, close to 80 percent he figured. Probably even well enough to join Pete in getting drunk at some sorority house.

Well, at least that’s what he had hoped. Unfortunately, his homework was a little backlogged from missing classes on Tuesday and Wednesday, so, like a nerd, he stayed home Friday night to get caught up.

It was marginally amusing though, because he got to keep sending Steve pouty face picture messages. 

Just long enough to lull him into a false sense of security, because judging by the sound of Steve’s voice when he called Bucky, his boyfriend had not been expecting that dick pic at the end.

 

….

 

Saturday, Bucky was finally feeling back to full health, and thank goodness for that because, as he reminded himself while sending Steve a shirtless selfie, because he had Plans.

He was not going to sniffle and he was not going to fall asleep, and he was finally going to take that monster cock up his ass, and then brag to literally everyone he knew that he did so.

He already typed “VICTORY” in a preemptive text to Nat and was literally just waiting to hit “send.”

It was going to be a big night.

He and Steve had been non-boyfriends and boyfriends for long enough that it should’ve already happened.

If Nat had only told him weeks ago that he needed to seduce Steve to get some, then they could have already be screwing each other!

She really dropped the ball on that one.

Luckily, Bucky had taken the time to think about it, and he had it all worked out.

He grabbed his phone and the message app was still open from his selfie.

 **JBB:** Take me 2 Hydra 2night. Pick me up @ 8:30

 **Sexy Steve:** Sounds fun :)

Fun? Oh sweet, innocent, old man Steve. He had no idea.

Bucky spent the rest of Saturday getting completely caught up on homework and artfully trimming his pubic hair so that it was a perfectly manicured strip leading from his happy trail.

When Steve picked him up that evening, he brought his A game.

For realsies this time.

His hair was up in a sloppy bun, that he spent enough time on for it to look like he hadn’t spent any time on it at all. He was wearing a loose v neck, that had a tear in the side of it. He had ripped it on accident in the robotics lab, but now it showed some skin so it was cool.

His purple skinny jeans and black boots completed the look and even he'd do himself.

He answered the door and greeted Steve with a hot, but short kiss. The poor guy had no idea what he was in for.

As Steve drove them to the club, he turned the radio on for background noise and chatted about the rest of his workweek.

Bucky was listening, he really was, or at least half listening, because he was also picturing underwear Steve in his head from the photoshoot. He couldn't wait to get Steve naked.

They made it to Hydra in record time and Bucky felt like a rockstar as Steve bypassed the line and walked them straight up to the door.

The bouncer smiled at Steve and they exchanged a few pleasantries before Steve and Bucky were waved in. Bucky proudly pulled out his ID when he got carded. It was just as exciting as it had been on his birthday.

As soon as they entered, he was assaulted by music and bright lights. It was fantastic.

“C’mon, Stevie,” Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled Steve towards the bar, “drinks first!”

Always drinks first.

He pushed himself between bodies at the bar and smiled flirtatiously at the bartender when he made his way toward them.

“Hey Sugar,” the bartender winked, “what'll it be?”

“Shots!” Bucky exclaimed before Steve could say anything.

He felt his boyfriend step closer and wrap his arms around Bucky's waist.

“Any type in particular?”

“Vodka please,” Bucky smiled, “and whatever expensive bottled beer you have.”

Bucky leaned back against Steve's chest and it felt nice. 

He was happy and he was excited. The music was loud and calling his name and he was going to get tipsy and then make out with Steve and get dicked and this was the best night everrrrrr.

The bartender returned and placed two shot glasses in front of them as well as some bottle of unfamiliar IPA.

He really meant to talk to Steve and hang out and enjoy each other, but then _his jam_ came on.

As soon as Ed Sheeran mixed over a heavy EDM beat came on, he was all in. He grabbed his shot and downed it quickly.

He paused for a second before throwing back the second shot as well. Steve could just order another one if he wanted it.

He turned around in Steve's arms and hotly kissed his surprised boyfriend right on the mouth.

“It's my jam, Stevie! Gotta go!” He slipped out of Steve's arms to quickly shimmy to the dance floor and it felt like so much of a déjà vu moment from their first night together, that he felt his nerve endings light up with anticipation.

He slid in between the mass of the bodies in the middle of the floor and his eyes briefly closed.

This was his jam and this was his night and what more could he want?

He spun around and there were a few other people dancing around him. The man next to him took a step closer and they smiled at each other, easily matching their bodies movements to the heavy beat of the bass thrumming through the speakers. He danced a little closer to the man and gave him a companionable smile.

Bucky turned around, hips swaying and arms stretched above his head, enjoying the music.

His dance partner stepped a little closer, still leaving plenty of space between their bodies, but reached over and placed one hand lightly on Bucky's side.

As the song faded out and blended into another one, he continued to dance and looked back towards the bar to look for Steve.

His boyfriend wasn't where Bucky had left him, and his eyes skimmed the edge of the dance floor so he could find his boyfriend and beckon Steve over to come join him.

Bucky was not at all prepared for what was in Steve's eyes when he looked up at met them.

Steve was standing there, watching him, with his hand wrapped around the neck of a beer bottle. His eyes were dark and full of so much heat that Bucky swallowed hard in response.

That look was solely responsible for the perspiration that just beaded under the collar of his shirt.

It took him a moment to realize why Steve looked so intense and it just so happened that he was focused on more than just Bucky.

Steve's gaze was directed at Bucky, and his dance partner. It was obvious that Steve liked the way Bucky moved, his eyes trailing over his hips so heatedly that Bucky felt arousal stir low in his belly. But then Steve was looking at the man behind Bucky, and his face hardened. Steve wasn't quite glaring, but he was certainly close.

And wasn't that just the most interesting thing that ever happened to him!

Steve never seemed like a jealous type of guy - and thank goodness for that, because he dated Brock and he did not have time to go through that again - but something about the sheer possessiveness in the way Steve was looking at him, nearly made his knees weak.

Steve hadn’t even gotten jealous when he caught Bucky with all those shirtless underwear photos of Thor on his phone.

Well, Bucky grinned and didn't care who saw it, he could definitely work with this.

His plan had been to seduce Steve, and if making his boyfriend a little jelly helped, then he was all for it.

Plus, there was something extremely exciting about Steve watching him so closely. It was hot.

Bucky loved dancing, being desired, and he loved attention. If you included the shots he'd had earlier, short of pizza, this was literally all of his favorite things in one place.

This was pretty much the best night ever.

The bass of the music was so heavy he could practically feel it in his chest. He had been dancing with the man behind him, but there was a respectable few inches between them. The man's hands now rested lightly on his hips, without actually gripping Bucky at all. Despite being in a crowded, sweaty dance club, they were both clearly there just to have fun.

If he was actually trying to pick up the guy, his dance moves would be a lot different, and he assumed the same for his partner.

Well, Bucky purposely ran his tongue over his upper lip and looked at Steve all sultry like. He was going to have so much fun.

The first thing he did was place his hands directly over his partner's and glance over his shoulder. He shouted over the music, "I'm Bucky!"

He used his hands to wrap the stranger's arms around his body, bringing the man's chest in contact with his back.

"Kyle," came a response, his partner's lips right next to his ear. Dangerously close, one might say.

Bucky glanced again to his right, noticing new tension in Steve's shoulders, and he could admit that something about it excited him.

It felt like playing with fire.

"Just so you know," he shouted over his left shoulder, "I'm already going home with a grumpy beefcake later tonight."

Kyle chuckled, mouth still right next to Bucky's ear and rolled their bodies together. "You sure that I can't persuade you otherwise?"

He'd never been surer of anything in his life.

"Yup," he called jovially, confidently before tilting his head back and resting in on Kyle's shoulder, artfully displaying the column of his neck to the hot dude watching them, "but you're welcome to try."

Hey, he may have wanted to make a stevenutbutter and jelly sandwich, but he didn't want Kyle to think he was actually interested in him. That seemed like a dick move.

Plus, Kyle _would_ totally think Bucky was interested because he was about to break out his best moves. And that would probably make Kyle fall for him and Bucky just did not have time for a love triangle right now.

Not when he had Plans.

Bucky rolled his body, fitting his ass against Kyle's groin. His dance partner didn't seem to mind, and the two of them matched the rhythm of the music being pumped loudly through the speakers.

His hands were still over Kyle’s and he directed them up his sides and across his chest. He looked over to see Steve laser focused on what he was doing. He lifted his own hands up and wrapped them around Kyle’s neck, while the other man continued to grope his chest.

It seemed like Steve was just going to keep watching them and looking all smoldery, which was fairly hot so Bucky was okay with it.

But when Bucky felt Kyle’s hand reached up for his bun, that was quickly coming undone, Steve’s face went from smoldery to full on rage, and Bucky swallowed thickly.

Kyle’s hand dug into Bucky’s hair and Steve started to _move_.

Bucky watched as Steve stalked towards them, his steps heavy but still as graceful and intimidating as a puma. Steve was tall enough and broad enough that he didn’t have any trouble moving through the crowd.

“That your beefcake?” The words were against his ear.

“Yeah,” and he couldn’t help but keep the excitement out of his voice. The harsh expression on Steve’s face was, frankly, making him hard.

Kyle was apparently as smart as he was a good dancer because as Steve got closer, he subtly stepped back into the crowd. Bucky didn’t bother watching where he went, because he couldn’t look away from his boyfriend and the harsh glare on his face that was making his knees feel weak.

Steve approached him and grabbed his shoulder, bringing their bodies close and crashing their lips together in a kiss so tinted with possession and heat that Bucky was moaning in response before he could even begin to kiss back.

Steve threaded their fingers together and Bucky followed helplessly as his boyfriend pulled them off the dance floor and into a dark corner of the club. Sure, his stomach was upside down and his knees were weak (and heck yes, his dick was certainly interested), but he felt pretty proud of himself for inspiring that kind of reaction from Steve.

Steve pushed him backwards until his back softly hit the wall, and then Steve’s lips were on his again.

Bucky didn’t expect how all encompassing Steve felt. His shoulders were broad and his body was large, and Steve was pressing their bodies together and using his chest to push Bucky harder against the wall behind him.

Bucky was pretty sure he was still controlling this. It was his idea after all.

Well, thirty percent sure.

Steve’s hands dug into his hair on either side of Bucky’s head. He didn’t pull, just fisted his hair tightly and Bucky whimpered because holy hell. Who knew that felt so incredibly good?

He made a mental note to revisit hair pulling later because he had long hair and that sound like a great idea.

Steve nipped his bottom lip, and when Bucky’s mouth opened, Steve didn’t hesitate. Their tongues were rubbing together and Bucky might have been whining and WTF Steve. Bucky felt a strong thick thigh press up between his legs, putting some fantastic pressure against his dick that was devastatingly hard in his jeans. 

Steve didn’t do this in public ever, and Bucky was torn between wanting it to go on forever and wanting Steve to take him home so they could finish this.

Oh. That’s right.

They were _supposed_ to go home and finish this. Funny how he seemed to forget that when Steve was all pressed against him and giving him pants feelings.

So many pants feelings.

“Stevie,” he moaned quietly, desperately, as soon as his boyfriend’s lips moved down his neck. He felt Steve’s hands twist harder in his hair, holding his head in place while Steve licked up the column of his throat. Steve’s beard rubbed his sensitive skin but Bucky didn’t care. He just wanted more.

“What was that?” Steve questioned back harshly, almost demandingly, his lips suddenly moving against Bucky’s ear as he talked, nipping beneath it and licking inside the shell of his ear, which was a new sensation, but felt hot as hell.

Bucky realized what Steve was asking for, and his voice sounded wrecked as Steve’s hands twisted his hair impossibly harder and he corrected with a moan, “Daddy.”

“That’s right, Baby,” and Steve’s voice didn’t sound nice. It sounded intense and harsh and sexy and dipped in chocolate. His boyfriend growled the words in response, “and don’t you forget it.”

“W-what?” The stinging bite on the opposite side of his neck made him forget anything that Steve was talking about. The lights were low and he was so hard, and so was Steve, and Steve was pressing their bodies flush against each other in a dark corner of a club and it was everything Bucky ever wanted.

Shit, he was hard.

He rolled his hips forward, his covered erection rubbing against Steve’s and he had to fight the urge to rub against Steve until he got himself off.

“Is this what you wanted, Buck?” Steve’s voice didn’t waver. His thigh lifted higher, pressing temptingly against Bucky’s dick, and Bucky wanted to stop and think about who was supposed to be seducing whom, but he didn’t have time to think about that right now.

Double shit.

He started rubbing up against Steve’s leg. He couldn’t help himself. It felt too good and he needed some kind of release. He needed it.

“You wanted me hot and bothered?” Steve voice was low, lips back against his ear again, “you wanted me hard?”

“Y-yes,” he whimpered because he wasn’t going to lie and if he could think enough through his haze of lust, he was still pretty proud of himself for it.

“You think I liked some other man’s hands on you, Baby?” Steve’s voice grew harsher and his thigh pressed harder against Bucky when Bucky could only moan in response. “Do you?”

“No,” he whispered because his mouth was too dry from trying too hard to breathe in air while practically riding his boyfriend's leg. Maybe it should be something besides hot, but it wasn’t. It was pure heat. Bucky was more turned on than he’d ever been in his life.

He felt a kiss below his ear, and then lips were back against it.

“Who's your Daddy, Bucky?” Steve’s words were rigid unbending steel, and the question was so hot that Bucky gasped and slumped back against the wall, unable to hold his own weight.

“You,” he whispered, and he didn’t even know if Steve heard him but he felt dizzy and his skin was so hot that he couldn’t think. “Only you.”

“Good boy,” Steve’s praise went straight to his dick.

Every part of Bucky was thrumming with need. He felt like he was on fire.

_He needed._

“Fuck me!” He blurted out loudly. Too loudly. He sounded desperate to his own ears.

There went his subtle Nicholas Sparks worthy seduction. 

Oh well. He was over it.

Steve pulled back to look at Bucky with dark assessing eyes. 

“Please Daddy,” he begged, “take me home and fuck me.”

“Whatever you want, Baby.”

Steve kissed him wetly on the mouth before stepping back from his body, threading their hands together, and leading him outside and to Steve’s car.

It wasn’t until Bucky was buckled into the passenger seat that he realized he hadn’t even danced with Steve. He was a little disappointed about it.

He took a few slow deep breaths.

Being so sexy was distracting sometimes.

…

 

As they walked into the Apartment, Bucky could feel Steve's eyes on him. He figured that Steve expected him to head straight into the bedroom, so instead he walked into the kitchen.  
The car ride gave him some time and breathing room (despite Steve’s large hand grasping his thigh tightly the whole time). He was still turned on and horny as all get out, but he didn’t feel as much like he was about to blow his load in two seconds.

Bucky figured he could give Steve a little taste of what he’d been missing at the club. It definitely seemed like a good idea. And, he was the one seducing Steve, so...

He walked through the kitchen, lifting an eyebrow at Steve to keep the older man following him, and Bucky stopped in the living room, one arm wrapped around Steve’s neck. Bucky used the leverage to physically pull his body closer to Steve’s as their lips met in a hot, open mouthed kiss. As Steve’s hands immediately found Bucky’s waist and slid under his shirt to feel bare skin, he groaned into Steve’s mouth.

He pulled back, trying to stop his heart from beating so quickly if he was going to continue with his plan.

Slyly, Bucky slid his hand into Steve's front pocket, while his boyfriend stood quietly, breathing a little heavier than normal.

Once Bucky had Steve's phone, his opposite hand lifted and Bucky pressed his index finger to Steve's chest. Like Bucky was in complete control, he pushed Steve back with that one finger until his boyfriend was seated on the couch behind him.

Steve’s face was dark, and Bucky recognized the calculating expression on his boyfriend's face. It was the same one from the night Bucky had asked to be spanked.

Huh. It seemed that his boyfriend was holding back, and wasn't that interesting. For a hot second, Bucky compared the measured expression on Steve's face with the one that had been so heated at the club and he honestly wondered how he could've ever doubted that Steve wanted him.

No one had ever looked at him like that.

Steve was watching him like he wanted to eat him alive.

It was a little possessive, yeah, but Bucky liked that, made it feel even more sexy.

He had dated Brock for a while and he still didn't know how many other people Brock had slept with when they were together...

And Steve? Sitting stock still, hands resting at his sides on the couch? 

Steve was looking at Bucky like nothing else _even existed._

It made him feel powerful, giddy and, almost a little drunk. Steve was fucking intoxicating.

He took a deep breath because this was going to be good and he was going to be good and Steve was going to take him tonight for sure.

"Stay here," he murmured, not looking back as he walked around the couch towards the kitchen.

The far side of the counter housed a StarkPhone dock that Bucky had seen Steve use before. He knew it was hooked up to the surround sound in the living room and kitchen, because Steve liked to put on background music while he made Bucky pancakes.

Bucky fitted Steve's phone into the dock and pulled up the music application.

Ugh. He rolled his eyes knowing Steve couldn't see him. Why was he surprised? Steve was such an old man, and that could literally be the only reason his boyfriend walked around with so much Mumford and Sons in his pocket all day.

And it was all the old albums too. Who needed that much banjo in their life?

Bucky's held tilted to the side as he absently wondered if Steve even recognized the music they played at Hydra?

He swiped away from the music app, and logged into his Spotify account on Steve's phone. 

Okay, actually Nat's Spotify account because who had an extra $10 a month to spend.

And he was not letting ads kill the mood. That was so not happening. He fell asleep on Steve last week, and the last thing he wanted this week was to be interrupted by a commercial for gout or something. 

He found what he was looking for and put on some dance music. The beat wasn't as fast as the music at Hydra, it was more sultry, even more sexy. The song loudly filled the room, and it was something he could easily move to, which was exactly his plan.

He walked back to the couch, and Steve's head followed the movement, the older man's attention squarely on him the entire time.

The sexual tension in the room was so thick that Bucky could swear he could feel it pressing down on his chest. It made his nerves tingle and excitement was building in the pit of his stomach.

It felt like he was about to jump out of a plane or ride a roller coaster or something, but no. All he was going to do was be sexy and dance for his boyfriend and have the older man finally take him to bed. 

Sounded like the biggest adrenaline rush he'd ever had.

He stepped in between the coffee table and the couch, directly in front of Steve. Bucky used a foot to nudge the corner of the coffee table, until it was pushed back a foot and a half, so that he had plenty of room.

"Bucky," Steve began, but Bucky cut him off with a smirk and a wink.

"Just relax, Daddy," he couldn't seem to keep the teasing out of his voice, no matter how hot he felt. "This is for you."

At that, he saw Steve's shoulders relax a fraction. Steve was still tense, probably because he was feeling this as much as Bucky was. The heat under Bucky's own skin made it impossible to be completely at ease, but either the pet name or his instructions did something to Steve, because his boyfriend was leaning back into the couch.

Bucky started by swaying his hips side to side, and Steve's eyes dropped from Bucky's face to his midsection almost immediately. 

Bucky watched, and couldn't stop his grin, as Steve lifted his hands and to reach out to grab Bucky's hips.

He took a step back, and it took him a good fifteen seconds to fight down his grin and twist it back into a sexy smirk. 

"Stevie, Daddy, just watch. Hands to yourself." He had no idea that telling Steve what to do would make him feel so powerful, would make him feel so hot.

"Yeah, okay," Steve's voice was as rough and uneven as gravel, and just the sound made Bucky's body react, all the blood rushing south. Steve was nodding in response, his head bobbing too long like he wasn't even aware of it. "Whatever you say, Baby. Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Bucky fought against shouting out that the only thing he wanted was Steve pounding him into the mattress. He was going to make this good for his boyfriend, because he knew Steve would do the same.

He ran his tongue teasingly along his bottom lip, just because he knew Steve was watching.

"Whatever I want?" He repeated before turning his back to Steve and whispering seductively over his shoulder, "Daddy, I only want you."

Every muscle in Steve’s body tightened with the renewed tension.

How did Bucky go his whole life without realizing that this was his Kink? That Daddy Kink was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced? It's not like he went around shouting 'Daddy' during sex to see if he liked it, but if it had been anything like this, he certainly would've tried it sooner.

Then again, he looked over his shoulder as Steve growled low in his throat as a response, it was probably part Kink, part Steve.

He paid no mind to that thought and let it drop, because right now, Steve was his. And he had no desire for anyone besides Steve to be his Daddy. Steve was who he wanted and this was what he wanted.

And he was sure as hell going to stay awake this time.

He continued to sway his hips and bent down to untie the laces of his boots and step out of them, staying bent in half with his backside in the air. He pulled his socks off quickly, because there really wasn't a sexy way to do that, and dropped them on the floor. When he stood up, he did it slowly and rolled his entire body as he did so, with his hands starting near his feet on the back of his legs so that they ended up on his ass when he was fully standing.

He was ninety nine percent sure that Steve was staring at his ass and wasn't that just the best.

This was one thing he knew how to do. Sure, he normally didn't dance with the goal of stripping all his clothes off (...only that one time at Nat's 21st, and that other time at Pete's summer Luau, and sometimes for Clint when the guy was trying to fall asleep and Bucky wanted to be an asshole) but he knew how to dance. 

He'd been dancing forever, and it was just a sad side effect of his current course load that the only time he really did it now was at clubs and house parties. He'd padded his gen eds with ballet back in freshman and sophomore year.

Well, actually the only reason he did that was he figured it'd be a blow off class after taking lessons for so many years. Turns out his professor had been terrifying, but at least he had talked Nat into signing up for one semester with him.

He wasn't going to say that club dancing was exactly better than classic ballet, but if ballet had more dicks rubbing against his ass, then he easily would've been a dance major.

He kicked his boots to the side as he slowly turned back around. Steve was watching him, no surprise there, but his boyfriend's hands were tightly fisted at his sides. 

The fact that Steve had to nearly physically restrain himself to follow Bucky's orders was insanely hot, and Bucky liked how flushed Steve's face was.

There couldn't be anything hotter than the way Steve was looking at him.

"What do you think, Daddy?" He teasingly pursed his lips and felt like a rockstar when Steve looked up and groaned his name out loud. "Shirt off first?"

He placed his hands lightly on the fly of his jeans. "Or my pants?"

Not even letting Bucky finish what he was asking, Bucky had only gotten out the first syllable of pants when Steve answered. 

"Shirt." Steve answered without hesitation and surprisingly confident. 

Shirt it was.

Bucky smirked, still letting his body sway with the sultry beat, and crossed his arms over his chest. He grabbed the hem of his shirt in both hands and turned his back towards Steve again.

He dragged his shirt up slowly, because he'd looked in the mirror enough times to know that his shoulder blades had a little something going on, and pulled it over his head.

When he turned back around, shirt hanging from one fingertip, Steve's pupils were blown wide and they looked almost black.

If Bucky thought the room was heavy with tension earlier, that was nothing.

He watched Steve swallow thickly, watched his Adam's apple bob with the movement.

"Now the pants." When had Steve's voice turned to crushed velvet and steel? It made Bucky _ache_ and he never wanted anything more than the way he wanted Steve at that exact moment.

Bucky slid his hands around his body, giving the impression that he was trying to feel himself up. And, well okay, it did feel good, but this wasn't just for him.

He unzipped his fly, Steve's eyes focused on the movement and then moved his hands to his hips, hooking his thumbs in his jeans and underwear. He pushed teasingly them down an inch or two.

"No." Steve's voice was demanding and Bucky immediately stopped. Steve's skin was still flushed and his erection was straining prominently against his jeans. Bucky wanted to wrap his lips around it. "Just the pants first."

Bucky cocked an eyebrow, because really? Steve wasn't even touching him and somehow his boyfriend managed to take the lead on this too. Bucky was literally stripping for Steve and homeboy somehow managed to take control of it.

But once he glanced back down to the outline of Steve's dick in his pants, Bucky realized that he really didn't care.

Shit. When did it get ten degrees warmer in here?

Steve was still looking at him like he wanted to devour Bucky and it was a heady mix of desire and arousal.

His thumbs unhooked themselves from the elastic waistband of his underwear, and he pushed his jeans down another few inches. Finally, he let go and circled his hips enough that his jeans puddled at his feet and he easily stepped out of them. He was left in a tiny pair of bright yellow briefs with pink polka dots, his hard on stretching the fabric out in the front shamelessly.

"Oh Baby," Steve half groaned, half murmured and Bucky watched as his boyfriend unballed his fists and stretched out his fingers. Steve reached for the edge of the couch and tightly wrapped his hands around it.

Bucky felt like he was on fire and that he could literally crawl out of his skin. But despite all that, he couldn't ignore what a rush it was for Steve to tell him what to do next.

"What now, Daddy?" He tried to coo the words, in that same playful lilt that he knew Steve liked, but his words were as strained as he felt.

"Your briefs, Baby." Steve's voice sounded like honey and dark chocolate and sex and it made Bucky's insides liquefy. 

And if that wasn't enough, Bucky's stomach full on flipped over as Steve continued. "Daddy wants to see you."

Bucky mouth was too dry to respond and his hips stopped following the rhythm of the song. It was too much.

So he stood still in front of his boyfriend, heart beating three times too fast even though he knew Steve had seen him naked before. He paused a moment, just watching Steve watch him, because he liked the way it made him feel.

"Go on, Baby. You’re such a good boy. So good for me." Steve's voice rumbled and encouraged him.

The pet name made his insides soft and his dick hard. What a fantastic contrast.

Again, where the hell had Daddy Kink been all his life?

He pulled his underwear down and let them drop to the floor, his erection standing out proudly in front of him, swollen and red hot.

His dick may not have been as big as Steve's, but it was still pretty good looking. 

Okay, really good looking.

He looked up from admiring his own dick to look back to his boyfriend.

Steve was looking at him so hotly that his gaze could melt vibranium.

"Bucky," Steve rasped out, voice full of gravel, before he swallowed hard. Fuck, Steve’s eyes were almost black, and his knuckles were nearly white as the gripped the couch. "Baby, please."

Shit.

As if Bucky couldn't feel any hotter than the inferno already stirring in his belly, Steve asking him for permission caused his knees to go weak.

"I have to touch you, Bucky, Baby. Please. Let Daddy touch you."

Double shit.

Bucky whimpered and time seemed to stop as he took two steps closer to the couch, closer to Steve whose chest was heaving, whose neck was flushed, whose monster cock was tenting his jeans deliciously.

He crawled onto Steve's lap, so he was straddling him, and let his legs bracket Steve's. His boyfriend's hands moved to the side to give him room, and Bucky could feel the tension in Steve's body.

It was fun, taking the lead for once, but he could admit that he liked it better when Steve took it. The few times they had been together had only been so hot because his boyfriend had been running the show. Plus, it was sexy. He didn't think much about power dynamics, but the idea of tipping the scales towards Steve's direction made his tip wet.

Whatever was going on between them, it worked, and if that meant he was gonna get dicked, then he was in.

He moved his lips to a breath away from Steve's lips because he knew how to play the game. His stomach dropped out as he whispered, "Okay."

And since Steve and his big dumb face always had to question a good thing, he lightly brushed their lips together. "You sure?"

"Shut up and touch me, Stevie." Bucky emphasized his snark with a circle of his hips, and the feeling of his skin rubbing against the denim of Steve's jeans reminded him so much of being spanked that he felt a little light headed.

"Whatever you want, Baby."

Once he had permission, Bucky was almost shocked at how quickly Steve moved. Lightening fast, Steve's arms were around Bucky's body, pulling them together harshly. Steve pulled him so close that Bucky could feel the buttons of Steve's shirt press into the naked skin of his chest.

Bucky gasped as Steve lifted his entire body and turned him to the side, laying him down on his back surprisingly gently considering how hard Steve's grip was.

But the gentleness only lasted a moment because then Steve's body was on his and Steve's mouth was back on his, kissing him almost aggressively. It was teeth and tongues and Bucky tried to keep up but it was impossible.

He was distracted by Steve's hands that were running up and down his naked frame, as if trying to learn the topography of his body..

Steve smelled good, like that body wash in his shower, but now it was mixed with sweat and want and ache and it made Bucky's mouth water.

It was then that he realized he and Steve hadn't ever really done this before. Aside from the night they met, the only other time he'd been completely naked and crawling over Steve was the morning after he slept over in Steve's bed post spanking. And Steve's hands had done little more than touch his sides and his ass, which had been too sore for anything else.

But this time? Steve's hands felt like they were everywhere at once, and Bucky couldn't do much but just take it. There was something intoxicating about Steve's weight pressing down on his body.

"Want," he heaved a breath as Steve's lips traveled up his jawline. "You," he finished as he felt a tongue drag along the shell of his ear.

A meaty hand grabbed his leg at the knee and hitched it over Steve's hip.

Steve ground down on Bucky, and Bucky felt the roughness surrounding Steve's erection rub against his own and his back arched immediately in response. Their bodies were pressed together and Bucky's head dropped backwards onto the couch as he shouted out loud.

It wasn’t even words, just loud syllables that could've been part of Steve's name, as he was overwhelmed by how good everything felt.

Then Steve's lips were on his neck, and shit, apparently Steve got bitey during sex. Steve nipped at the column of his throat, while undulating their hips together at the same while, and Bucky whimpered in response.

"This... what... you... wanted?" Steve groaned out in between nips on his skin.

Bucky tried to respond, because he started this game. He was here for one thing. He opened his mouth, but Steve was grinding their bodies together, and all that came out was a moan.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, body shuddering slightly as Steve rubbed his teeth at the junction of Bucky's neck and shoulder.

"What I wanted..." he whimpered slightly as Steve nipped him again, and followed it with a kiss. He was _not giving up_ , not without both of them naked. His hands gripped Steve's shoulders tightly. "What I wanted was for you to fuck me."

If his stripping was hot enough that it made Steve forget about what the goal was, he was willing to give himself a second pat on the back later.

Steve bit down particularly hard on the sensitive spot below his collarbone and Bucky yelped loudly in response. How did Steve even know about that spot?

He felt a hand skim up his chest and fingers brush across his nipples. His back arched impossibly higher as he tried to find that delicious sensation again.

"Yeah?" When had Steve moved away from his neck? Steve's lips were pressed against Bucky's ear, and he could both feel and hear his boyfriend's harsh breaths. 

Steve nipped at his earlobe and he groaned at the pinpricks of pain and pleasure that he felt.

"You want me to bend you over?" Steve's words always got a little filthy when they got into it, and all he could do was nod because it was hot, and his skin was hot, and he desperately wanted it.

There was a hand gripping too tightly on his thigh, keeping the leg hitched over Steve's hip.

"You want me to fuck you so hard you feel in your teeth?" There was a growl. "Fuck you so hard that all you can think about is being mine? So that all you can think about who your Daddy is?"

"Please," he begged. "Daddy, please!"

"Oh baby boy," Steve's voice was heat and dark chocolate as he sucked biting kisses just below Bucky's ear. "Daddy will take care of you."

Bucky full on shouted in surprise as the hand that was on his side moved down and grabbed his dick.

Bucky's hips bucked in response, he couldn't stop them.

Steve jacked him slowly, but Bucky was so keyed up that it was almost too much.

Of course then Bucky opened his eyes and looked down and he shuddered and whispered and he didn't know what the fuck sounds he was making.

Because he looked down and Steve's body was hovering over his, his boyfriend's knees digging into the couch, and suddenly he was watching Steve's big hand wrap around him and pump his dick. Steve had touched him before, a few times after he had been spanked, but never like this.

Steve was gripping him tightly and working him over, and Bucky watched, a little desperately, as Steve's thumb rubbed over the head of his dick, spreading sticky pre-come all across the sensitive skin.

"Oh Baby," Steve's voice was as teasing as it was dark, "look at this. Your dick is already wet for me."

Bucky cried out miserably as Steve released him, but then gasped and bit down hard on his bottom lip as he watch Steve bring a hand up and suck the stickiness off his thumb.

His hips bucked up again and he moaned brokenly. "Please, Daddy, please."

He felt dizzy and desperate and he didn't even care.

"You're such a good boy, Bucky. So good."

"Please," he repeated.

Steve leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips, and then mouthed along his jawline and Bucky couldn't suppress a shiver at the wiry texture of Steve's beard rubbing against his skin.

"You want Daddy to take the edge off?" A hand teased as his dick again, lightly grasping it and giving it a little squeeze, but none of the friction he actually needed.

He nodded quickly, his head bobbing wildly against the couch. He couldn’t make words, he couldn't breathe.

“You want Daddy to get you off before he slams into that tight little ass of yours?”

Steve’s grip tightened around him and the older man began jacking him in earnest. All Bucky could do was close his eyes and rock his hips forward into that big, unyielding fist.

"Yes," he moaned, fighting to keep his eyes open so he could watch Steve, but so overwhelmed with sensation that he could barely do so. "Yes, Daddy, just like that."

"Bucky," Steve's voice had that steely quality to it, and Bucky tried to look over at him, but he couldn't. 

He just rocked his hips and moaned.

"Bucky," Steve demanded, and his grip tightened but his hand stopped moving.

Bucky moaned brokenly, but forced himself to take a deep breath and opened his eyes. He met Steve's dark gaze with a needy one of his own.

"Bucky," Steve repeated, still demanding but sexier now too, "Baby, you will tell me when you're going to come."

Bucky nodded, because what else could he do, and as he opened his mouth to respond, Steve started jerking him quickly and all he could do was moan out, "Oh, oh, oh. _Daddy_."

Steve had moved quickly, and a little roughly, and holy hell, how did Steve know the way he liked to be touched?!

His hips rocked and his breath stuttered out and in the back of his mind he wondered how he could be so close from just a hand job?

Maybe it was the club or the dancing, or what had felt like hours of foreplay, but he was going to come, in a matter of minutes, simply from Steve jerking him off.

He was going to come all over Steve's hand... and probably Steve's jeans. Again.

He looked at his boyfriend, who was focused intensely on his dick, and felt the familiar sensation building in the pit of his stomach, in the bottom of his chest, in his toes that were honest to god starting to curl.

"Daddy, I'm -" was as far as he got.

Steve dropped his hand and moved so quickly that before Bucky could even mourn the loss of sensation, Steve was swallowing him down and he was yelling out loud as he came down his boyfriend's throat.

Shit.

It was warm and wet and hot, and Bucky blacked out a little at the sudden shock and the sudden wet heat and the fact that he just orgasmed harder than he ever had in his life.

Double shit.

It took Bucky a good thirty seconds to stop feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and explode, and when he opened his eyes, Steve was kneeling between his legs and licking his lips so obscenely that Bucky closed his eyes again, unable to handle it.

He felt rather than saw Steve stand up, as Steve's weight moved away from the couch next to him.

"Come on, Baby," and if he thought Steve's voice was pure heat before, he was wrong, because now it sounded like fire and the older man practically purred, "Daddy's gonna take you to bed."

“Hey Stevie?” He murmured, heart beating too fast, feeling weightless, and refusing to move. His words felt thick and sticky like honey.

“Yeah, Baby?” Steve still sounded like sex.

He inhaled slowly before he questioned, voice still shaky, “Do you think that counted towards the $50 in the Third Base Jar? Because, y’know, it wasn't so much a BJ as it was just me finishing in your mouth.”

“Damn it, Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this chapter is dedicated to SiriusGrey because she asked for a Bucky Strip Tease way back around chapter 7. Just took me a while to work it in!
> 
> Daddy, you're looking a little _jealous_.  
> 
> 
> Make Steve jealous on purpose? Of course not.  
> 


	14. Don't leave me hanging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my brain twin [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) for Betaing the heck out of this chapter. Without her help, I would've never known that “jizz covered” was missing it's hyphen. I hope you all think of [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) when you read “jizz-covered” correctly.
> 
> This chapter is the longest one yet, clocking in at 11k words, so don't say I never gave you anything.
> 
> Also, you all have been begging for Stucky Sex since the beginning, so I expect you all to shower me with praise and thanks ;-).

Bucky sat up, feeling satisfied and happy and all kinds of post orgasmic.

The thing was, though, that just because he came (in Steve's mouth, thank you very much), it may have meant he wasn't as desperate, but he was still horny.

Thinking again about the way Steve had watched him at the club? Pretty sure he'd be popping another boner as soon as he recovered.

He was in his sexual prime and all. Obviously.

"Bucky," Steve's voice was playful and Bucky met his eyes just in time to see a teasing smile on his face.

"Oh," Bucky grinned, now noticing that Steve had been holding out a hand towards him.

To be honest, he wasn't sure how long Steve had been doing that because Bucky had been staring at the obvious erection in Steve's jeans for about 45 seconds.

Can you blame him? He knew what his boyfriend was hiding under those pants. Spoiler alert: it was huge.

"Yeah. 'Oh.'" Steve teased back before threading his fingers with Bucky's and helping Bucky up off the couch.

"You want me to bend over?" He asked, now staring pointedly at the armrest of the couch. Steve was a pretty tall guy, but it seemed like it was just the right height.

Steve chuckled and shook his head but Bucky didn't know why. He certainly wasn't joking.

"No, Baby," Steve stepped closer to his body and used the hand that wasn't holding his to slowly run through his hair and then hold it back from his face. 

Steve’s hand in his hair directed Bucky's head to tilt, and Steve kissed him so deeply that he felt it in his toes.

"I told you before," Steve kissed the side of his mouth, "I don't want to be rushed."

Bucky's stomach flipped. How could he be this turned on when his dick was still softening?

"What if I'm the one rushing you?" He leaned into Steve's body.

Steve gave him a dark little smirk that would've given him more pants feelings if he wasn't totally naked. "I guess we'll have to find out."

Bucky shivered in response and he could feel his dick wanting to be interested.

Hang in there, buddy. You'll get another chance.

Steve was still holding his hand, and started to lead him out of the living room.

"Wait!" He called and dug into the pile of clothes on the floor until he found the pocket of his jeans and grabbed his cell phone.

Steve looked amused, but grabbed his hand again and led them down the hall and into his bedroom. The overhead light was off in the bedroom, but the lamp on the night stand was on and cast enough light from Bucky to see Steve easily, even though it kept the room much darker than normal.

Bucky was nearly shaking with excitement, and he tossed his cell phone over to the bench at the end of the bed. He had other things to think about right now.

It was about damn time.

"How do you want me, Daddy?" He looked at the bed then back to Steve. "On my back? On my front? Bent over the bed? I'm ready."

Steve's free hand dug into his hair again and Steve kissed him: hotly, wetly, thoroughly.

"While I appreciate the enthusiasm, baby boy, I have other plans first."

Steve kept kissing him, tongue licking deep into his mouth, using Bucky's hair to tug his head a little to one side and then to the other.

Steve kissed him so much he felt lightheaded and pressed his body against Steve's, forcing the older man to take his weight.

Pressing against Steve reminded him that his boyfriend was still dressed. Well, that would be a problem.

Not doing anything but sighing against Steve's lips, he released Steve's hand and pressed both of his hands flat onto Steve's chest.

He shivered as his boyfriend started mouthing at his jawline. At this point, Steve's beard was going to leave his skin seriously irritated, but he didn't care.

Eyes closed and enjoying the sensation, his hands slid together to the middle of Steve's chest. He started popping the buttons open at the top of the shirt, and groaned as one of his hands made contact with Steve's smooth skin. Unfortunately, Steve was wearing an undershirt so his only reward was baring Steve's collarbone.

Despite the lips moving their way down the opposite side of his neck, Bucky's eyes were open and alert now, and his hands were almost shaking with excitement.

He still had the bottom half of the shirt to go and he couldn't seem to get this button through the fabric. His fingers were not being steady at all.

Fucking buttons.

"Steve," he complained, half groaning, and almost giving up. He tugged on the button of the shirt angrily.

"Yeah Baby?" Steve's hands were now running up and down his back, like the older man had done to Bucky's sides while on the couch.

"Naked." He demanded because it seemed the easiest way to clear up what he was looking for, and tugged on the shirt again.

Steve lifted his head, looking at Bucky, and Bucky reveled in the desire in Steve's eyes. He looked at Bucky the same here as he did in the club or dancing for him in the living room.

Steve looked at Bucky liked he wanted him wherever he was.

Feeling a little overwhelmed by lust and maybe something slightly lust adjacent that he could think about later, he mirrored Steve's words from earlier, only altering them slightly. "I want to see you, Daddy."

"Whatever you want," Steve’s voice rumbled in reply as his hands made quick work of his shirt and undershirt, letting them fall to the floor.

Steve pushed Bucky towards the bed and used a hand to pop the button on his jeans and kick them off as he followed.

Steve Rogers in his underwear was a glorious thing, and Bucky sat on the edge of Steve's bed just looking. His fingers twitched with the need to touch, but he held himself back to watch the show.

Those American flag briefs definitely got his dick interested. He wouldn't be hard for a little while longer he figured, but he definitely felt a twitch of interest.

In the back of his mind, he felt very patriotic. 

So maybe he had a little kink for watching people take off their clothes. It's really not that weird considering stripping is a job that people do for a living.

There was something exponentially thrilling about seeing Steve's big hands on the sides of his hips.

Bucky watched, mouth watering a little, as Steve tugged his briefs down completely and let them fall.

A gasp died in the back of his throat and he huffed out a silent puff of air as his eyes widened at the view of his boyfriend.

He had seen Steve mostly naked before. The photo shoot last weekend was literally hours of Steve galavanting around in his underwear. In fact, the majority of briefs he wore for that day were cut shorter than the ones he had just dropped. He'd seen Steve's dick before, twice actually, as he sucked it down in all its giant, magnificent glory.

So technically, he'd seen enough of Steve to know what he looked like naked. In fact, he pictured it rather often. It was his favorite thing to think about in the shower.

But seeing Steve “Big Dick” Rogers completely naked, standing in front him? It punched the air from his lungs and his chest heaved wildly as he tried to get his breathing under control.

A small whimper escaped through the back of his throat, but he ignored it as he just looked at Steve. It was like the first time he'd seen that underwear poster in the front of Steve's office, but so much better.

Steve's face was very handsome, sure, and Bucky found his beard particularly attractive, but to be honest, Bucky saw Steve's face literally all the time so he wasn't going to waste time staring at it right now.

His gaze danced down Steve's smooth chest. He'd never dated anyone with a hairless chest before. It seemed a little strange, a little different, if he thought about it, but it was kind of sexy too. He'd be able to run his tongue down Steve's chest completely uninhibited. That was a nice idea.

And Steve's nipples were hard too which was fairly exciting. Bucky's nipples were super sensitive (found that one out the hard way), and he wondered if Steve's were too. He wondered if Steve even liked his chest being bitten or sucked, and then he felt a rush of heat settle in his stomach when a voice in his head (sounding surprisingly like Nat) told him there was only one way to find out.

He really liked the look of Steve's pecs, all smooth and firm and thick, like tits he'd want to rub his face over. They were probably the thickest he'd ever seen on a real person that wasn't in one of the trashy porn videos he'd looked up online.

There was something about a big buff guy that just did it for him. He wasn't going to question what turned him on, he just knew he liked it.

And Steve “Call Me Daddy” Rogers just so happened to be nice enough to check all his boxes. 

He looked lower, although he was almost a little regretful to leave those beautiful pectorals all by their lonesome. Whatever, it was cool, he'd be back later.

Steve's abdominals were heavily muscled complete with thick cuts between them. Bucky had touched those abs before, he knew what they felt like under his fingers. He wanted to kiss and/or bite that six pack. Partially because Steve started the biting thing first and partially because he wanted to feel Steve's body move beneath his lips.

That was true for more than just Steve's abs, probably his dick too, and oh!

Oh! Bucky hadn't even seen Steve's ass yet.

Or his shoulder blades up close.

He shivered.

Choosing to seduce Steve was pretty much the best idea ever. Bucky was glad he was so good at this.

His eyes dropped down to his second favorite, nope his first (definitely his first) favorite part of Steve and was rewarded with Steve’s big cock standing proudly erect, red and swollen next to a base of lightly colored, but neatly trimmed, pubic hair.

He suppressed a shudder because this was actually, really happening, and Steve was straight up huge.

He wasn’t intimidated per se; Steve’s big size was definitely a turn on, but he made some kind of note in the back of his head to definitely upgrade the size of his vibrator. So what? He only had one sex toy, and it was comfortably average.

If he wanted to imagine being with Steve when homeboy wasn’t around, well… Well, his current toy wasn’t going to cut it.

He hoped Nat wouldn’t be offended. She had probably put a lot of thought into that gift when she gave it to him.

But hey, more is more, right?

He got stuck looking at Steve’s thighs again. Now that he was sure they’d been relegated from first favorite body part to second, he felt a bit bad about that and drooled over them for an extra second. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t say that half the reason (or at least forty five percent?) he was so eager to have sex with Steve was the sheer idea of being trapped between the grip of those tree trunk legs.

He also wondered what Steve would do if he sunk his teeth into them.

Huh, maybe Steve wasn’t the only one who wanted to get bitey during sex. What a fun day to learn new things.

Steve’s knees looked like knees. He almost shrugged to himself because he guessed that Steve kind of made them sexy? Whatever. They were still knee caps. What did you expect?

Bucky’s left kneecap had a shiny scar across the side off it from an incident when touch football with Pete turned into tackle football. Oops. It made him look badass though. Well, as long as someone looked closely at his knee. Still though: badass. 

He already knew that Steve’s bare feet were sexy, he learned that during the photo shoot, but he looked at them anyway. Still just as sexy. 

Did Steve like to have his ankles bitten like Bucky did? Again: only one way to find out.

He (almost semi-reluctantly?) returned his gaze to Steve’s face. Okay, not so reluctantly. The look on Steve’s face made him feel like fire and being inside out and all kinds of things.

His dick gave another little twitch of possible interest. This was the best night.

Steve took a step towards him, even though they were probably only three or so steps away from each other.

“Steve,” He breathed out, surprised that his voice sounded all rough and garbled. Maybe it was a result of how heavily he’d been breathing.

“Yeah Baby?” Well, at least Steve’s voice matched his own.

“Turn around.” He managed to pull of a teasing smirk even though his insides felt like excited jelly.

He was going to think that they felt like ‘horny jelly’ but that sounded a little gross and seemed liked something more accurately describing where the night should end up. He held back a snort (so that Steve would only think he was being sexy) and made a mental note to pass that one onto Barton because he would love it.

“Want to see all the goods.” He explained, and if he batted his eyelashes too, what of it.

The smile Steve gave him in return was sexy and dipped in dark chocolate. It distracted Bucky enough that he was replaying the moment he finished in Steve’s mouth back on the couch.

That would definitely be happening again soon. Thank fuck for Steve dropping a $50 into the Jar.

He watched, fingers itching for their chance to touch all that bare skin, as Steve slowly turned around in front of him. He was right about those shoulder blades, all pronounced and smooth along those trapezius muscles of Steve’s back.

Would it be shallow if he asked Steve to flex for him?

Dat ass too. OMG. It didn’t make sense, and Bucky’s brain tried to short circuit figuring it out too, how Steve’s waist could be so tiny and his shoulders so broad. It made Steve’s butt look fantastic, but his proportions were ridiculous.

He was legitimately curious how long Steve spent in the gym - he mentioned going there often enough - but then Bucky got distracted by the idea of Steve doing warm up stretches with nothing on and all the sudden he had another filthy fantasy he was sure he’d need that new vibrator for.

Steve finished his spin and was back to facing Bucky with a heated look on his face full of filth and promise and sign Bucky the fuck up.

“Happy with what you see, Baby?”

“I’d be happier if you were inside me,” He sassed back because he could look at naked Steve anytime (hopefully?) and now it was time to get this show on the road. Apparently the calm from his earlier orgasm was starting to wane and he was ready to be all in.

Or Steve was.

(Mental note: Tell that one to Nat. She’d appreciate it more than Barton).

Rather than respond, Steve moved closer to Bucky and grabbed his chin just this side of painfully tight. He forced Bucky’s chin up while bending down to kiss him.

It reminded Bucky of their first kiss because Bucky didn’t have any hope of taking the lead. Steve dominated him and nearly stole his breath again. As soon as he felt Steve’s tongue against the seam of his lips, he was letting Steve inside and the kiss turned aggressive. It felt like earlier at the club, but he whined in his mouth because unlike the club, the only place he was being touched was his chin.

Steve pulled back and Bucky was truly, honestly dizzy. It was probably a good thing he was sitting down.

Steve followed up that kiss was a second one, but this one was a light brush against his lips and the contrast between the two was not helping the dizziness at all.

The expression on his boyfriend’s face changed from pure lust to something with a bit too much affection, before he asked, “You ever done this before, Baby?”

He full on glared at his boyfriend.

Because, really, Steve? Really.

So much for being sexy. And then he was sure he looked a touch offended too.

“You’re asking me if I’ve had sex before?” And then he rolled his eyes. If anyone would make him roll his eyes during what was very well the hottest moment of his life, it would be Steve “Dumb Face” Rogers. He had sex for the first time like five years ago. And college had been really good for having a lot more of it. He sounded as miffed as he felt. “Seriously, Steve? C’mon.”

He figured he was within his rights to be offended. Didn’t Steve see his moves back there?! _Sexual prime_ , for goodness sake.

Steve smirked and Bucky’s insides jellified a little bit more. 

“What I was asking...” Steve was slowly pushing him backwards, so that Bucky was now lying down. Leaning on an elbow next to his head, Steve’s beefy body was hovering over his.

Bucky’s stomach flipped as he felt Steve’s body heat and his hands automatically placed themselves on Steve’s chest, feeling him up like he’d been wanting to forever. How did somebody even get pecs like this? Shit. It was so hot.

Steve bit down surprisingly softly on his ear lobe as he whispered against it and finished his previous thought. “Is if you’ve bottomed before?”

Oh.

Bucky felt his damn cheeks heat up and that was completely unnecessary. No shame in his game. His body was just clearly all mixed up, so close to being pressed against the hard one above his.

“Uh,” he cleared his throat a little awkwardly and fought a scowl as his cheeks felt even warmer, “almost exclusively.”

Steve pulled back to look at his face. Bucky wasn’t sure what he was looking at but Steve was certainly looking at him somewhat predatorily. Steve’s voice was back to that deep timbre that made his insides melt, “That right, Baby?”

“Yeah,” he would’ve shrugged but his hands were currently cupping Steve’s pectoral muscles, thumbs running along the glorious ridge that separated them from the fit torso below.

So what? It’s not like he’d never topped before. He’d tried it in the beginning, it was the reason why despite having sex for five years, he’d only been having really good sex for four.

“I have a definite preference,” he responded because if this was going to be as hot as he hoped, he would surely let Steve make a note of what he’d want again next time.

“Oh, baby boy,” Steve grinned, but it was was as predatory as his previous look had been and Bucky’s dick really wanted to be interested in that expression. “Daddy has a preference too.”

And with that, Steve’s hand that wasn’t by his head was suddenly sliding along his skin and grabbing his ass. The grip tightened and Bucky moaned in response.

This was going to be good.

Steve pulled back and stood up, and even looking at his glorious body wasn’t enough to stop Bucky from whining at the lack of contact.

“Don’t worry, Baby, I’ll take care of you,” One of Steve’s hands trailed down his arm and Bucky’s muscles tensed at the touch. “Move onto the middle of the bed and I’ll be right back.”

Since Steve was already walking into the adjoining bathroom, Bucky figured he’d listen to him, and he moved away from the edge of the bed just in time to see Steve re-renter the bedroom.

His boyfriend was carrying one of the rolled up towels from the bathroom, a bottle that he didn’t recognize but sure hoped was lube, and - jackpot - an entire box of condoms.

And, sure, maybe it was only a smaller box, but whatever. It’s not like he could get it up 24 times in one night if Steve had had the bigger box.

Steve dropped the items on the edge of the bed and then he was crawling all over Bucky.

Bucky felt lips on his neck, and Steve nipped at what was clearly a spot left sensitive from the same activity earlier. It caused him to wrap his arms around Steve and hold them together.

This time their bodies were pressed together. Steve didn’t hesitate to lean his body against Bucky’s and the feel and weight of Steve on top of him had him groaning out loud. It felt good. Their naked chests were touching and Bucky moaned at that. They were never wearing shirts ever again, not when they could be doing this.

And Steve’s hands? They were everywhere, touching every bit of skin available to him. He felt hands run up and down his sides, then grasp around his neck, then dig into his hair.

When Steve tugged on his hair, Bucky cried out in surprise at the rush of lust that flooded his entire body. Bucky’s hands flattened against Steve’s back and his fingertips dug into the muscle there. It made every one of his nerve endings light up.

“Oh,” Steve’s breath felt hot against his ear, his honeyed voice mixed with surprise, and Bucky felt Steve grind his erection into his hip, “did you like that, Baby?”

“Yes! Yes. Please,” he breathed out, words nearly getting caught in his throat, because he needed to feel that sensation again. “Pull my hair, Daddy.”

Steve full on growled and the sensation went straight to Bucky’s dick. That would get anyone at least a little hard.

“Damn it, Bucky,” Steve cursed at him, and Bucky didn’t know why, but then the hand fisted in his hair tugged and Bucky’s body arched, almost painfully, up against the big, hard body above his.

Bucky whimpered in response, because where the hell had that been his entire life?!

He was aware that the whimper-like noises he was making were starting to sound a little desperate.

Steve did it again and Bucky dug his nails into the skin of Steve’s back but he couldn’t stop himself. All of a sudden, his body was on fire.

Steve bit hard on his neck in response and Bucky’s skin felt hot.

“Please,” he whispered but he couldn’t say what he was looking for.

“Oh Baby,” Steve rumbled darkly at him and why the fuck was he always looking for permission, “let me make you feel good.”

“Yes,” he gripped Steve’s body harder and whispered, “yes, yes.” 

He was not expecting for Steve to pull back and lift his body off of his. He narrowed his eyes at Steve, but Steve cut him off before he could say anything.

“Shhh,” Steve gave him that lust adjacent look before bending down to kiss him. It was hot, but languid, and when Bucky tried to speed up the kiss, Steve pulled away and nipped lightly on his chin. “Just trust me, Buck.”

Bucky inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as Steve sat back and looked up and down his body. Steve’s eyes on him felt almost as hot as his body did.

Steve was hovering over him again, and he pressed a quick kiss to Bucky's lips before kissing his jawline and then his neck. Steve's tongue lapped at the sensitive spot on his collarbone before giving it another nip.

While Steve's kisses trailed down the column of his throat, Bucky felt one of Steve's hands slide up his side, leaving a path of heat in its wake.

Steve looked up at Bucky with dark eyes before lowering his head down and kissing a nipple.

He groaned almost immediately in response, and arched his chest up higher towards Steve's mouth.

“You like that?” He boyfriend asked before licking that nipple again.

“Yessss,” he groaned out closing his eyes and putting a hand on the back of Steve's head, trying to physically push that mouth back to his chest.

Steve, since he was _so nice_ ,obliged and suddenly Bucky felt heat race across his chest as Steve’s lips wrapped around his nipple and sucked. He didn’t know why it caught him off guard seeing as it was exactly what he was going for, but he gasped out loud as the sensation hit him.

“Oh,” Steve’s voice was a whisper, with his lips pressed against Bucky’s skin, “you did like that. What a good boy you are, Bucky.”

The praise went straight to his dick, as much as the feeling of Steve’s mouth did, and he yelped out loud as Steve’s gentle mouthing turned rougher and suddenly his teeth were on Bucky’s chest as well, tugging delicately at his nipples.

It felt good, too good, and Bucky cried out loud, a mash of unintelligible syllables.

Steve didn’t stop though, he bit down harder a second time before lapping at his nipple in what was either an apology or just another way to wind Bucky up.

Bucky’s hands were still on the back of Steve’s head because he didn’t know what to do with them. Before he could figure it out, Steve’s wet mouth switched sides and paid the same attention to the other half of his chest.

He moaned brokenly at the sensation and Steve was sucking at him again.

“Daddy,” he groaned, after taking a moment to find his voice.

Shit. Calling Steve Daddy while he was now mouthing across Bucky’s chest and down his sternum? Infinitely hotter than dropping the name while out of bed.

His boyfriend apparently liked it too (well, obviously), because suddenly there was a hand gripping his hip and the grip only tightened when Bucky moaned.

Steve’s mouth was glorious and Bucky felt as it licked down his torso and towards his abs. He didn’t have the defined cuts that Steve had in his muscles, but his body looked damn good, and he felt Steve’s tongue trace along the light definition he did have.

“Such a good boy,” Steve murmured and Bucky could hear that about a million more times.

Bucky jumped, partly in surprise, and partially in confusion because he didn’t know how it made him feel, when Steve’s tongue dipped teasingly into his belly button.

Steve’s hands kept moving, sliding up from his hips and up his body while his mouth moved down it. Bucky liked it, liked it a lot.

Steve was lapping at one of his hip bones, before full on biting down on it. Bucky yelped with a mix of surprise and _heat_ and his hips bucked impulsively in response.

And now his dick was back in the game. Perfect.

He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend running his teeth over the protruding bones of his hip and he shivered in response. He looked down the long line of Steve’s back and to see his traps and delts move smoothly as Steve mouthed along his body to the other side. Watching it made something coil tightly in the bottom of Bucky’s belly.

“You’re so tense, Baby.” Steve’s voice was honeyed and dark as he kissed the skin lower and lower, getting closer to Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky watched as Steve placed teasing kisses on the hair around Bucky’s cock and he groaned a little, getting harder at the sight of it.

Steve moved right past his dick and nipped at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. It should’ve been painful, at least a little, and his brain recognized something of hurt, but he was so turned on that it was just a heated sensation that made him dizzy with lust. His muscles quivered in response, and all of a sudden, one of Steve’s hands moved from his side to his chest and Steve rolled a nipple between his fingers. 

Bucky was panting, and he couldn’t seem to stop. It was an onslaught of sensation, and if he was being honest, almost overwhelming.

“Ankles!” Someone shouted loudly and unexpectedly.

Bucky watched as Steve pulled back and looked at him, dark and curious. 

“What was that, Baby?” Steve was smirking.

Oh. Huh. Apparently he was the one who shouted.

Well, that was cool too.

Bucky took a deep, slow breath because his breathing wasn’t going to slow down on its own apparently. He was completely hard again and Steve was looking at him for an answer, but his boyfriend’s hand was still tugging and pulling teasingly at his swollen nipples and that made it hard to think.

“Ankles,” he repeated, doing his best to sound like the sexual beast he knew he was, even if a waiver snuck into his voice a bit, “I like being bitten on the insides of my ankles.”

“That so, Baby?” And Steve’s smile was a mix of sex and buttered up satisfaction. He seemed very happy about this. “All you have to do is tell me, Bucky. I’m going to give you what you need.”

Bucky nodded. And by nodded he meant tossed his head back and shouted because rather than tease, Steve pinched his nipple hard before releasing it and scooting backwards on the bed.

Steve’s lips teased the insides of his thighs and down his legs as he knelt down near Bucky’s feet.

Steve kept his heated gaze on Bucky the entire time, which made it infinitely hotter, as he wrapped a hand around Bucky’s calf and lifted his leg and placed his heel so it was resting on Steve’s shoulder.

Time slowed still, and Steve’s eyes never looked away from Bucky’s face as he grabbed Bucky’s heel in one hand, turned his head, and rubbed his teeth along the bone protruding from Bucky’s ankle before he bit down, teeth more forceful than Bucky had anticipated.

Bucky let out a mix of a shout and a whimper which sounded as wrecked as he felt, and he moaned the only word two words he could think of.

“Daddy,” he exhaled, “please.”

Steve bit the bone again before moving his lips upwards and kissing Bucky’s shin.

Suddenly, there was a warm hand wrapped around his leg, placing it back on the bed. Bucky took a deep breath Steve lifted his opposite leg and repeated the process, putting a foot on his shoulder and nibbling lightly at his ankle. 

“Oh Baby,” Steve murmured, lips still on his skin, “you are such a good boy for me.”

When Bucky started rocking his hips upwards, Steve bit down.

He tensed almost immediately and yelped out loud as his back arched, pain and pleasure mingling hotly low in his belly.

Steve placed his leg back on the bed and smirked darkly.

“You’re still so tense, Baby,” he cooed, teasingly, salaciously, like he was kind of an asshole, “look at you.”

Yeah because stupid Steve caused it. 

Steve’s hand slid up his leg from his ankle to his knee, and up his thigh, until it reached his hip, Steve’s body leaning over his again.

Steve was kissing him hard on the lips again, but pulled away before Bucky could even kiss back. He whined in the back of his throat, but Steve just gave him a little smirk that was full of promise.

For the second time that night, Steve stepped away from him and he was not okay with it.

“Steve,” he complained, surprising himself that his breath was coming out in pants.

His boyfriend was grabbing the rolled towel from the edge of the bed. He spread it out next to where Bucky was lying.

“Be a good boy,” Steve murmured, taking Bucky by the hips and rolling him over so that he was lying stomach down on the soft terry cloth of the towel.

Bucky let Steve handle him and move him, and he just went with it. He did let out a little noise of surprise when he felt Steve straddle his body, sitting on the backs of his thighs, right below his ass.

Steve leaned over his body and nipped at the back of his neck. He kissed the same spot he bit and Bucky heard the familiar ‘click’ of a plastic cap being opened.

Oh hell yes.

He wondered how Steve handled prep. Would it be a quick finger or two so that he could get into Bucky’s body soon? Or would he drag it out? He shivered thinking about it.

Bucky attempted to arch his back so he could push his ass up towards his boyfriend.

He heard Steve chuckle, but there was something dark in it.

What he did not expect were two slick palms placed flat on the back of his shoulders. It only took a second for the skin to start warming under Steve’s hands. Only slightly confused (and a little frustrated) he straightened his spine back out.

“Steve…?” He let the question hang because what was happening.

Steve shushed him. “Just relax, Baby.”

Bucky wasn’t sure how he was supposed to relax, when he could literally feel the weight of Steve’s body sitting on him, but Steve’s hands wrapped around his shoulders and Bucky felt Steve’s thumbs dig into the muscle there.

He groaned as his skin warmed at the same time.

“Gonna get your whole body loose for me,” Steve was leaning over his body, whispering right into his ear, making Bucky’s heartbeat speed up.

Steve’s hands moved down, massaging the muscles in Bucky’s back, and leaving a surprising amount of heat in their wake. As Steve’s hands moved below Bucky’s shoulder blades, he groaned and melted into the bed below him.

Steve didn't let up on the pressure, just dug his big thumbs and fingertips into Bucky's back as he moved lower, warming the skin and loosening the muscles.

It was… Bucky tried to think of the right word for it, for Steve's big body above his own, in the low light of the bedroom, with Steve massaging his back until everything in him felt like it was made of liquid.

It was definitely sexy, that was for sure, but it wasn't hurried. Steve was taking all the time in the world, Bucky's little grunts and moans doing nothing to speed him up.

He paused a second time to think through it again and it was _sensual_ like the things that happened in those romance novels Nat had where certain body parts were always burgeoning and throbbing.

It wasn't even sex but felt like one of the sexier things he'd ever experienced?

Rather than try and figure it out, he let the thought go and focused on the feeling of Steve's hands.

His dick was fully hard now, and he rubbed against the towel below him, getting off on the successful friction.

Steve's hands wrapped around his sides, fingers playing lightly between each rib before sliding lower and wrapping around his hips.

Bucky heard a muffled curse fall from Steve's lips, and he really didn't know why that time.

Steve's thumbs pushed down on his tailbone before sliding down teasingly. Steve's thumbs slid down his crack and his hands gripped his skin as Steve pulled his cheeks apart slowly.

Bucky moaned louder that time because Steve paused and he was lying there entirely exposed.

He felt a thumb brush over his hole and he full on whimpered in need, rocking his hips toward the bed.

“Shhh,” Steve hushed him, but there was something dark in his tone. “I told you that I'd take care of you, baby boy.”

Bucky felt a fingertip trace around him, slowly, teasingly.

“Look at how greedy you are,” Steve tapped on him and he stifled a shout into the bed, “your little hole is just aching to be filled.”

And wasn't that exactly what was happening? He wanted Steve inside of him, stretching him, _taking him_.

Bucky could feel Steve's hands on him, pulling his asscheeks apart and staring right at his asshole. It was a fuckton more intimate than the sex he was normally used to having.

His face flushed red against the bedspread, even though he knew Steve wouldn't notice. It was like when Steve had spanked him and there was a touch of embarrassment at being looked at in such a way. But it didn't bother him, and he never wanted it to stop.

Steve's slick fingertip was still circling his hole and he whined and his body flinched and his hips rocked forward. He wasn't sure how to respond to the torrent of physical sensations but his body was doing it anyway.

Steve's hands started moving away from his crack and Bucky's let out a grunt of disappointment. Instead they started firmly massaging the muscles of his ass.

"You're getting tense again, baby boy," Steve's voice was low, "after I spent all that time getting you to relax."

He couldn't help but tense up his muscles. Steve's thumbs were digging into the fleshy part of his butt and no longer teasing in between his cheeks, but close enough that his body automatically reacted.

"Daddy," he whispered, a little needy, a little brokenly. "Please."

"You want me to fuck you, Baby?" Steve's voice was thick like honey and dark like chocolate. He asked the question like he was offering to do Bucky a favor and Bucky tried to form a response but it came out as a moan.

There was a slick finger poking at his entrance, but not breaching his body.

"You want to me get your tight little hole all loose?"

"Daddy," he breathed again, Steve's dirty talk making his stomach drop and he thrust his hips forward looking for more friction.

Steve grabbed Bucky's wrist with the hand that wasn't teasing him when Bucky's hand started moving towards his own erection. Steve pushed Bucky's hand against the mattress, his intentions clear, before releasing it.

Bucky didn't even try to move his hand again.

"You want me to get you all loose so I can fit my big cock in you?"

"Yes, yes," he pleaded in response because that's what he wanted. He ached for it.

"Slam into your tight body and come all deep inside you."

"Please," He didn't even care that he was begging.

“Daddy’s gonna take care of you.”

Bucky gasped as he felt a slick finger enter him slowly. Steve had big hands, and apparently he had giant fingers too. Prep before sex never felt that great at first. Sure, it always ended with something amazing, but the initial stretch always came with a side of discomfort, especially since it’d been a few weeks. 

Luckily, Steve’s finger was oiled up enough that it moved smoothly in and out of Bucky’s body. 

It only took a minute, and once Bucky’s passage was lubed, he could feel Steve more steadily moving a finger in and out of his body. The initial discomfort subsided as Steve continued, and began to give way to pleasure.

“More,” Bucky whimpered softly into the towel, his hips rocking steadily forward towards the bed.

He felt empty for a moment before hearing the plastic click again, and he figured Steve was adding more slick to his fingers. When he felt pressure at his hole again, two fingers were making their way past the ring of muscle.

“You feeling good, Baby?” Steve’s fingers flexed and pulled apart to stretch him, gently trying to prepare him for what comes next.

He moaned in return as he started to rock back onto Steve’s hand.

“Easy, baby boy,” Steve murmured and Bucky felt a hand slide up his back, rubbing up and down his spine.

He shouted out loud and arched his back as Steve rubbed up against his sweet spot. He pushed his ass up and was rewarded with Steve pumping his fingers hard, hitting the spot inside him that made his toes want to curl.

“You’re being so good, Buck.” Steve was groaning as he spoke and Bucky was certain that Steve was starting to sound as wrecked as he felt. “Such a good boy, taking my fingers so well.”

“More,” He rasped because he wasn’t going to make it much longer like this, fingers buried deep in his ass and hips rocking practically humping the bed.

He felt more pressure at his entrance and Steve was surely pushing in a third finger. 

“No,” his voice was like sandpaper, “want you.” He couldn’t focus enough to put into words that finger fucking him wasn’t enough and he wanted Steve’s big dick inside of him.

Luckily, Steve understood.

“You’ll have me, Baby,” it was punctuated with the speeding up of Steve’s fingers, working in and out of Bucky’s body with increasing speed. “Just another minute. I want to make sure you’re stretched enough.”

Steve said a minute, but it felt like hours as all Bucky could do was shudder as heat and lust and sensation overtook his body. He was fighting the overwhelming need to rub himself against the towel below him, to chase that delicious friction that would get him off, or wait desperately to have Steve inside him.

“Daddy,” he pleaded brokenly.

“Okay, Baby,” Steve’s voice wavered before turning back to steel, “Daddy is gonna take care of you.”

He wailed loudly at the loss of Steve’s fingers and he weakly lifted his head and looked behind him, just in time to see Steve wipe his hands on the available towel between Bucky’s legs and then roll a condom onto his big, swollen erection.

As Bucky dropped his head back to the bed in front of him, he was thankful for the extra moments of prep. Steve’s dick hadn’t ever seemed quite so big as it had in that moment.

The first thing he felt was pressure, Steve’s big, thick dick pushing at his entrance. It was slick and smooth, and Bucky felt a familiar burning sensation as Steve pushed past his tight ring of muscle. Steve felt big, bigger than he looked even, and Bucky’s breath hissed out between his teeth.

Bucky’s eyes closed tightly as he heard Steve groan behind him, and it was the sexiest noise he’d ever heard.

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve’s voice was ragged and breathy and full of gravel, “you’re so tight. So hot. So good for me.”

Steve’s hands were on his thighs, pushing his legs open impossibly wider, leaving him spread eagle on the bed.

Suddenly Steve’s chest was pressed against his back, leaning down on his elbows on either side of Buck’s head, and Steve was deep inside him.

He was completely surrounded by the older man.

“Daddy,” he cried out, experiencing the unmistakable sensation of being full and gasping as he struggled to breathe and adjust to Steve's large size.

“You like that, Baby?” Steve growled, lips near Bucky’s ear, before Bucky felt him start to move. “You like being stuffed full of your Daddy’s big cock?”

“Yes!” He responded immediately, eyes closed tightly as Steve pulled out a bit and slowly thrust back into his body.

Steve was thrusting into him, causing his own hips to rock forward and rub his erection on the bed. It felt good but it was too slow and not enough. Bucky needed more, he needed to come.

“Faster, Daddy,” he gasped, “harder.”

“That what you want, Baby?” Steve’s voice was punctuated by a grunt as he thrust harder into Bucky’s body. Steve grunted again as his pace started to pick up.

Bucky bit down hard on his lower lip to stifle a moan because Steve was pounding into him _hard_.

“You want me to fuck you harder?” Steve bit down on the back of Bucky’s neck, and Bucky whimpered in response as Steve full on pounded into his body. It lit a fuse inside of him. 

“Uh, uh, uh,” Bucky tried to respond but all that came out was a series of aborted moans.

All of a sudden a fist was in his hair, tugging and pulling hard.

“Take it, Baby.” Steve’s voice was dark and dangerous and full of heat and want. “Just take it.”

Bucky gasped at the rush of heat that flooded his insides and his body arched hard, pressing his hips into the bed chasing friction.

Steve’s weight on top of his body held him in place, with no choice but to take Steve ramming into him, but he felt the bed creak beneath them under the onslaught of Steve’s thrusts.

“You gonna be a good boy?” Steve’s voice was against his ear, teeth digging into the skin below it. The fist in his hair pulled again. “You gonna come for Daddy?”

Steve’s rhythm was relentless, not letting up and causing wave after wave of pleasure to build in the pit of his stomach.

“Yes,” he moaned pitifully, unable to think, “please.”

Steve’s hand left his hair and Bucky could feel Steve work it in beneath his body, in the space where he’d been rutting against the towel. He felt a tight grip wrap around his dick.

Bucky yelped as Steve’s grip got impossibly tight around his sensitive dick, jacking him roughly, still without interrupting the rhythm of his hips.

“Be good for me,” Steve’s voice rumbled, body thrusting hard, and Bucky whimpered in response. “You’re going to be my good boy.”

“Daddy, Daddy, please!” His voice sounded frenzied and needy as Steve took him apart. He rocked his hips forward into Steve’s big, hot fist, and then rocked backward to meet Steve’s thrust, impaling him on the thick cock buried so deep in his body.

“Come for me, baby boy,” Steve bit the back of his neck, “you can do it.”

And he wanted to, he really did. He moaned loudly, desperate for climax.

“Such a good boy, Baby.” Steve’s praise made him dizzy and it made the heat under his skin burn throughout his body.

“Uh, uh, uh,” His face scrunched up tightly as everything coiled up tightly low in his belly, and it was good, so good, better than the season finale of Dog Cops good.

He shouted out loud as his orgasm overtook him and fire shot throughout his body.

“Good boy, Bucky.” Bucky didn’t think it was possible but suddenly Steve’s pace increased and if he had been holding back before, he certainly wasn’t now. He pounded hard into Bucky’s body, the overstimulation almost too much, and he whimpered pitifully beneath Steve’s body. He could feel his asshole spasm around Steve’s dick, body entirely overwhelmed by the continuous heat thrusting into him.

“Gonna fill you up, Baby. Gonna fill that greedy hole.” Bucky could hear Steve but he wasn’t really listening, his eyes were closed and his body was slack beneath Steve’s.

Steve grunted loudly and Bucky felt him push in deep enough that he could feel Steve’s balls against his skin. One of Steve’s hands grasped his hip, and Bucky could feel it sticky with come and oil, and Steve circled his hips, dick still buried inside Bucky’s hot channel.

“Bucky! Fuck!” Steve groaned and his body stiffened, before completely collapsing on Bucky below him.

Bucky let out a surprised squeak in response, not quite expecting the eight billion pound weight of his boyfriend on top of him.

Luckily, after Steve took a deep shuddering breath, he pulled out and rolled to Bucky’s side.

“Oh sweetheart,” the nickname made Bucky’s insides warm, as Steve’s non jizz-covered hand reached for Bucky’s chin and turned it towards him. Steve kissed him softly on the mouth, lips warm again Bucky’s. “You were wonderful.”

“Uhggg,” Bucky grunted in response, not quite ready to make words, and Steve sighed and chuckled.

Bucky lay his head back down, but watched as Steve stretched his body out, muscles looking obscenely sexy. Steve wiped his hand on the towel next to Bucky’s side, before leaning over and pressing a wet kiss on the back of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky’s eyes closed as he heard Steve shuffle off the bed. 

“Be right back, Baby,” a hand trailed down Bucky’s spine.

Opening his eyes seemed like too much work, so he listened as he heard Steve’s footsteps exit the room and then return. He could still hear water running in the bathroom and he figured Steve must have been really out of it if his boyfriend forgot to turn the sink off.

Steve’s hands rolled him over, much like the did earlier that night, but this time it was gentle and soft.

“There you go, baby boy,” Steve cooed, his voice soft. “How you doing, Baby?”

Bucky opened his eyes to meet the warm expression on Steve’s face, and he didn’t even have the energy to wipe the schmoopy one off of his own. “Feel good, Daddy.”

That was clearly what Steve wanted to hear, because as even bigger smile stretched across his boyfriend’s face.

“C’mon, Baby,” Steve was kneeling next to him and helping him sit up. “You’re covered in massage oil and come. Gotta get you cleaned off.”

He whined in protest because he was tired and he did not want to leave the bed.

“It’s okay, Buck, I got you.” Steve kissed his hair and slowly helped him off the bed, like he was worried that they were moving too quickly.

He felt a little unsteady on his feet, but he easily settled. Steve was smiling at him and wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him close.

He liked the closeness and Steve kissed his hair again before leading him towards the bathroom.

“Wait!” He called as his brain started to come back online. Steve watched him curiously as he walked over to the bench at the end off the bed, and grabbed his cell phone. He hit one quick button before dropping it back where it was, and following Steve into the bathroom.

The bathroom was already warm, starting to fill with steam. and Bucky quickly noticed the tub filling up.

Steve was rustling in one of the drawers under the sink, and when he turned back to step closer to the tub, he kissed Bucky on the cheek in passing.

It felt nice.

Almost as nice as taking a dick up the ass.

Steve dumped some light purple something into the half-filled tub. Bath salts, he figured, and if he was being honest, he didn't really know the point of them.

When the tub was full enough and Steve's hands were free, the older man smiled so widely and so softly at Bucky that his stomach butterflies kicked up again.

Huh. He kinda figured the super satisfying sex stuff would've gotten rid of all those obnoxious stomach flutters.

"Ready?" Steve asked all nicely, like he hadn't been a half thrust away from breaking Bucky's pelvis fifteen minutes ago.

"Yeah," he answered, rather than snark back, because if he was being honest with himself, this may have been the most relaxed he'd ever felt in his entire life.

He'd always loved the feeling after a good dicking, and Steve had been really good. He’d come so hard that now he was loose all over and his limbs were complete wet noodles. He was more than prepared to just lie back and enjoy this post orgasmic haze.

Steve's big warm hand cupped his cheek so gently it was an almost comical contrast to what they just did. He tilted Bucky's face up and bent his head down to bring their lips together in an easy, almost lazy, kiss.

"Oh Baby," Steve breathed out quietly before pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Bucky shrugged, shoulders miraculously free of tension. He remembered the first time Steve asked him that question, when his boyfriend had been struggling through a particularly difficult day at work. Bucky repeated the same answer.

"You're hot." He said with a grin while his boyfriend smiled at him.

"You're nice." He reached out and placed his free hand against Steve's naked torso. With all that naked skin in front of him, it was impossible not to touch.

"You always take care of me." He felt the hand that was still gripping his cheek tighten slightly.

"And," he paused, grinning while Steve watched him. Rather than mention Steve's big dick like he did last time, he dropped his hand from Steve's torso and gestured toward Steve's bedroom, "all the stuff you just did in there."

"You liked that, did you?" Steve grinned at him, eyes twinkling and full of mirth, thumbing brushing back and forth against Bucky's cheek.

He lifted a shoulder and smirked, "I only beg for things when they're just okay."

Steve laughed and shook his head. He dropped his hands away from Bucky and stepped over the threshold into the tub.

Bucky watched as Steve stepped into the tub. His thighs were probably big enough to crush Bucky's head.

Oh second thought, Bucky would not mind being crushed between them.

It was amazing that even though he was freshly-orgasmed and no longer feeling super horny, that Steve could still look that damn good.

Steve held out a hand to Bucky, and Bucky took it. Steve didn't let his hand go as he settled them down into the tub, Steve with his back resting against the surface, and Bucky in front of him.

Bucky was bracketed by Steve's legs and his back was against Steve's chest.

It was nice.

So Bucky leaned back against his boyfriend, enjoying feeling the muscle of Steve's broad chest behind him. He sank a little deeper into the warm (and, okay, surprisingly good smelling) water and let his head rest back on Steve's shoulder.

Steve squeezed his hand and kissed the side of his head.

As soon as Bucky stopped shifting around, Steve released his hand and wrapped his giant arms around Bucky's body.

Feeling sated and comfortable and warm, Bucky closed his eyes. This was the life.

Steve was nuzzling along his throat, pressing a kiss here or there and murmuring against his skin.

"Bucky, baby boy, you were so amazing. You are amazing. Look at you, so gorgeous."

He sighed contentedly, soaking up the praise like a sponge because why not. He'd certainly earned it. Those were some of his best moves in there.

Steve's hands moved closer and his fingertips splayed against Bucky's torso. They traced shapes along his skin, rubbing lightly.

"Man," Bucky exhaled a heavy breath, drawing out the word languidly and full of satisfaction. "If I woulda known that making you jealous was the way to get in your pants, I woulda done it ages ago."

Steve chuckled quietly, maybe tiredly, and kissed Bucky on the back of his neck. A hand lifted from Bucky's chest and he watched as Steve rubbed it over his eyes.

He glanced over his shoulders just in time to watch Steve's cheeks pink up delicately. "Yeah, I guess I lost my head a little bit back there."

"It was hot. My giant beefy caveman boyfriend." Bucky grinned, because he could admit that he was still pretty proud of himself.

The pink along Steve's cheeks deepened and spread up to his ears.

"Didn't even think you were the jealous type." He lifted a shoulder curiously, while still lazily relaxing against Steve's body.

There was a very pregnant pause where Steve said nothing. Okay, well Bucky hadn't quite realized it because his eyes were closed and his head tilted back on Steve's chest and shoulder again. But when he opened his eyes, he could see Steve staring down at him with an unrecognizable expression and he wondered if that pause should've meant something.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Steve's voice was quiet and the hand on Bucky's side lifted out of the water to trail soft fingertips down the side of his face.

"Get what?" Because Bucky had no idea what Steve was talking about.

Steve sighed, but he looked at Bucky with so much affection that Bucky's stomach and chest did that weird flip floppy thing again.

"Bucky," Steve began, using his fingertips to tilt Bucky's face up for a quick brush of their lips, "how could I not be jealous? You dancing like that, looking so captivating and wonderful? All those people looking at you? That was just like the night we met." 

Steve's fingertips travelled lightly up the side of his neck and the other arm tightened around his midsection.

"And the night we met? Bucky, everyone was watching you. I don't know how anyone could look away; I sure couldn't. Baby, you could've had anyone that night - you could've had anyone tonight - and I'm just lucky enough that you wanted to go home with me... That you chose me."

Something in Bucky's chest squeezed.

Huh. Well, that was unexpected. Bucky hadn't even considered anything like that. He just figured that he was Steve's guy which meant Steve didn't want him touching anyone else. This was surprisingly different.

It was nice, in a way. Steve made it sound like Bucky was special, and sure, he was more than aware of how hot he looked when dancing, but Steve didn't say that exactly. He called Bucky wonderful.

It was... something.

"And you can dance with whomever you want," Steve continued, "you are your own person. I would never tell you what to do."

Steve kissed his neck again, licking at it a little before pressing a second kiss.

"But then," Steve shook his head, cheeks getting pink again, "but then he touched your hair and I couldn't stop myself from interrupting."

The hand that had been on his neck moved up to dig into his hair. Steve tugged tightly, and it didn't hurt, but it certainly felt a little tinged with possession. And didn't that make his already noodly knees feel weak.

"You know how intimate it is to touch someone's hair like that?" Steve was kissing his jawline. "It took me weeks, Baby. And that was only because of the fantastic blowjob you gave me."

Bucky grinned at that because he remembered how fantastic it was, and looking back, he did remember Steve using his hand to direct him onto Steve's cock. He supposed he was too busy to notice it at this time, but Steve had always been touching his hair, from the very beginning.

Steve would tug on his ponytail, tuck strands behind his ears, push it away from his forehead, and so many times, he would lightly brush his fingers through it. Bucky liked when Steve did that because it did warm and wiggly things to his insides.

But he hadn't realized that the first time Steve really got his hands into his hair was when Bucky was blowing him. And sure, they had only been boyfriends for like ten minutes, but they had been dating for like a month at that point.

Apparently he didn't really pay attention to these things like Steve did.

Steve continued, "And another week after that to wash and brush it. And then to see someone pull out your bun and run their hands through your hair? I couldn't handle it."

"Well," he said the word slowly. His first impression was to say something snarky back, but Steve's face was so open and warm that Bucky couldn’t quite do it. Instead he told Steve again what he'd said earlier. "I only want you, Daddy."

He was 60 percent sure that Steve had muttered a curse before grabbing Bucky's chin and bring their lips back together in a deep kiss.

When Steve pulled away and Bucky settled back against his chest, he couldn't help but revel in the comfort and closeness.

This was probably the most intimate moment he'd ever experienced, and they were just hanging out in Steve's tub. He'd been bent over Steve's lap getting spanked a couple of weeks ago, and this even felt more intimate than that.

He remembered the first time he'd visited Steve at work, when he'd been all awkward and nervous standing in the lobby, but lost all that discomfort when he was faced with a smiling Steve.

Steve seemed to have a knack for making him feel comfortable, and it seemed liked the same thing happened after sex, only times a thousand.

"I love it when you call me that," Steve admitted softly, kissing his hair.

"I like it too," he responded easily, Steve’s naked body was warm behind his, and both of Steve's arms wrapped around his torso. "I think Daddy Kink is my thing."

"Oh yeah?" Steve held him a little tighter and rubbed his nose against Bucky's neck. He paused before continuing. "You call a lot of guys Daddy, Buck?"

Steve's tone had been soft and sure, like usual, but there was something in it that Bucky didn't quite recognize, so naturally, he had to jump all over it.

"Why Stevie," he cooed playfully, "you jealous?"

Steve laughed and it made Bucky's insides feel light. He liked feeling the movement in Steve's chest behind him.

Steve pressed his forehead against the side of Bucky's head and took a deep breath, being quiet for a moment.

"Honestly?" Steve nuzzled into Bucky's neck. "I think I am, maybe a little."

Bucky grinned, not caring if Steve even noticed. "Don't worry, Stevie. You're the only one."

Steve looked up and met Bucky's smile with one of his own.

Something occurred to him then, which he probably should've thought about before, and he arched an eyebrow back at Steve's look.

"A lot of people call you Daddy?"

Unsurprisingly, Steve's cheeks pinked up again, which literally did not make sense because when Bucky was begging 'daddy, fuck me' there was no blushing.

"Daddy Kink isn't everyone's thing," Steve squeezed Bucky's midsection. "My ex wasn't interested in it, and that's fine, obviously I'm not going to push someone to do something they dislike, but it's been a while since anyone's called me that. It was such a surprise when you said that in my office."

Steve sighed against his neck.

"I knew you were joking, but I couldn't help it. Here was the hottest guy I've ever seen, standing in front of me, playing around, and just happening to figure out my kink?" Another sigh, followed by a kiss. "Shit, Bucky, you made me forget how to breathe."

Steve shook his head, face full of a big smile. "And then you just went with it? Because you're amazing. The most amazing."

Bucky felt relaxed and warm against Steve and listening to his boyfriend made the butterflies in his stomach flutter all rapidly around.

Steve's words made his chest feel wiggly again, and he realized it was kind of funny that all he had to do was tell Steve that he liked what they did, and Steve suddenly opened up about it. Steve had said that Bucky could ask him anything and that he'd be honest... but Bucky just hadn't asked many things.

That being said, Bucky was still Bucky.

"Hottest guy you've ever seen?" He grinned. "Obviously. But if you're trying to butter me up for another round, I don't think my dick would be up for it." Then after a beat, he finished with a sarcastic, "Sorry, Daddy."

Just because he was in his sexual prime, didn't make him a machine.

"You know," Steve's voice was soft again and one hand moved back to Bucky's chest, finger tips absently trailing up and down his skin. "You're the first person to call me Daddy outside of sex."

Well, that was certainly interesting. He hadn't expected that one, and his insides did that squeezing thing again.

"I like it," Steve whispered before leaning forward to bring their mouths back together in a slow and lazy, but ultimately filthy kiss.

They lingered for a while, Steve's hands touching his thighs, his stomach, his soft cock, until the water cooled down.

By the time they got out of the tub and Steve had wrapped him in a fluffy towel, he felt his eyelids start to droop. 

Hey, he could be tired. He just had the most intense sexual experience of his life, he was totally fine with exhaustion hitting him.

He brushed his teeth, and Steve did the same. before heading back into the bedroom. The messy towel that had been on the bed had clearly been removed. Talk about easy clean up.

“You want underwear or pants?” Steve questioned, pulling Bucky's naked body close.

As if he needed a reminder as to how good it felt to be pressed up against Steve's skin.

He shook his head in response, and Steve tugged back the covers, shuffled Bucky into bed, turned off the lamp, and then slid in behind him. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled his entire body back against Steve's chest.

Just like the tub, it was warm and comfortable, and obviously he already knew he was the best little spoon.

He could feel Steve's nose against the side of his neck and Steve began kissing him softly.

“I can't stop touching you, Buck,” Steve whispered quietly, like it was a secret.

“I don't mind,” he mumbled sleepily, because he really didn't. He wanted to make a comment about a few certain areas that Steve could touch more often, but again, he wasn't a machine.

Maybe tomorrow morning though, he grinned to himself.

One of Steve's hands started carding through his hair again, and after hearing how much Steve like (cared about?) his hair, it made him feel all schmoopy inside and his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep completely surrounded by Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Just take it, Buck."  
> 
> 
>  _I really feel like I need a naked Bucky gif here since he is completely naked the entire chapter, but I suppose we'll have to make do._  
>  "Daddy, please."  
> 


	15. Come give me some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A billion cheers to my brain twin [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) for her Beta work. 
> 
> Truth time: I wasn't sure how to directly follow up 11k words of smut. I hope you guys like how it turned out.

When Bucky woke up Sunday morning, the last thing he expected to hear was voices coming from somewhere else in Steve’s apartment. The door to Steve’s bedroom has half-open and sound carried down the hall and into the room easily.

It was funny, he thought absently, that sound carried through his apartment because it was small and the walls were too thin, but sound carried through Steve’s because it was far too spacious and minimally decorated.

“Steve -” a voice started and was cut off.

“Hey, not so loud,” Steve’s deep voice chastised whoever he was talking to, but he still sounded pretty happy, “I already told you. Bucky’s still sleeping.”

“Hey, not my fault.” When Bucky heard the voice for the second time, he was able to place it as Sam. “You’re the one who didn’t think to cancel our run this morning.”

“I told you,” Steve’s voice sounded far too joyous to even be a little stern, “I was busy.”

“Yeah, yeah, but just because you got distracted by loverboy doesn’t mean you couldn’t send a text.”

“Okay,” Steve laughed, “I guess you’re right about that. I just…” He paused and Bucky wondered what expression he was making. “I just knew I’d need to do something this morning. I feel great. I feel like I could’ve gone another ten miles.”

“Don’t give me that look, man. I'm just happy you finally opened yourself up to meeting someone new. It's been a long time since you were with anyone, Steve.”

That was an interesting little nugget of information, and Bucky mentally squirreled it away. How long was a ‘long’ time? Like, three weeks, maybe? A month? 

...Two months? Ugh. That'd be the worst.

Bucky had slept with someone the night before he met Steve, but then it took like a month of dating before anything actually physical happened with him and Steve. And then like another two weeks before last night played out so fantastically. That sure felt like a long time to him.

Slightly frustrated that he'd been thinking through it in his head, and missed a bit of conversation, he frowned at himself and focused back on eavesdropping.

Correction: focused back on overhearing. It was different.

“Sam, god, I can’t even begin to tell you. It could very well have been the best sex of my life.”

Ha! Well, thank goodness he caught that. Bucky mentally patted himself on the back for that one. Sure Steve had some moves, moves that Bucky greatly appreciated, but Bucky had definitely brought his A game, that was for sure.

“Best sex of your life,” there was a pause that Bucky certainly didn't appreciate, “really?”

Steve didn't respond but Bucky heard a soft noise followed by Steve's unmissable laughter.

“Better than Felicia Hardy freshman year of college?”

Steve sounded confused. “I never slept with Felicia.”

Although he didn't know Sam very well, Bucky could easily hear the disbelief in his voice. “Yeah, okay. I was locked out of our dorm room for like four hours. You wrote on our message board that you were playing board games.”

“Sam… we were playing board games.”

“Get the hell out of here,” came a very surprised reply, followed by Steve's laugh.

“I can't believe you thought that!”

“I can't believe led me to believe you slept with her! I was so impressed. Jealous too!”

“Wait a minute, is that why you kept giving me high fives all of first semester?”

“Yes!” Sam's voice was strangely high pitched. “Why else?!”

“I don't know. I thought maybe you just really liked Risk?”

“Oh shut it, Rogers,” another soft noise.

“Give me a break Sam, that was like 15 years ago.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just have to go re-evaluate my life.”

“Uh huh. And keep it down. I told you, Bucky is still asleep.”

“Oh right, of course,” Sam now sounded decidedly sarcastic. “Can't wake Sleeping Beauty.”

“I already told you, I want to have breakfast ready before he wakes up. He likes pancakes.”

Fuck it. If Steve was making pancakes, Bucky better announce his presence so that he could go demand waffles instead.

“Well, it's almost 7:30, you'd better get to it.”

Bucky didn't hear anything else for a moment, and then he heard Sam mutter again.

“Felicia Hardy. I don't believe it.”

“Oh, just take your stuff and get out of here,” Steve grumbled in response. “Or you could just tell Maria not to go snooping for her birthday gift and then you wouldn't have to hide it over here for three weeks.”

“Don't be ridiculous Steve,” Bucky could swear he just heard Sam roll his eyes. “You know that would never work.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky imagined Steve waving Sam off, “get out of my house. There's an incredibly attractive man still asleep in my bed, who will undoubtedly want breakfast soon.”

“I hear you loud and clear. Blah blah super cute boyfriend blah blah something about protein powder.”

Bucky didn't quite catch Steve's response, but he heard Sam laugh.

“I'll see myself out, man. Thanks again.”

Well, that was something. Best sex Steve had ever had? He would fucking take that. Sure, Bucky knew it was the same for him, but his last boyfriend had been Brock Rumlow so that wasn't saying much. 

He should have Steve print that out on a certificate or something and then he could hang it next to the posters in their living room. Nat would be so proud of him. 

Before he could decide if he'd want the certificate in Arial or Times New Roman (or, and let's just be honest, Helvetica Bold Condensed) Steve walked casually into the bed room, his face all smiles. 

He was wearing one of those dumb (but wonderful) nearly naked workout shirts and a pair of tight sweatpants. Bucky could see the collar and underarms of the shirt were damp with sweat, and he figured that'd be a good argument for asking Steve to take it off. 

"Hey, you're awake," Steve looked surprised, but pleased and Bucky watched as he walked closer and grabbed the 'Gone for a Run' post it on the closest night stand and crumpled it up. 

Steve's free hand affectionately brushed the messy hair away from Bucky's forehead before bending down and pressing a kiss to it. 

Steve's expression looked a little more schmoopy than he was comfortable with, so Bucky just closed his eyes. Problem solved. 

"I thought I'd get back before you woke up, otherwise I wouldn't have left." 

"Steve," Bucky opened his eyes, specifically so Steve could see that he was rolling them, "it’s fine." 

Steve's eyes dropped down to the top of Bucky's chest, uncovered by the sheets, before looking back at him. 

"Let me go grab you some coffee," Steve's hand cupped his cheek gently before he kissed Bucky's forehead again. "Then I'm going to grab a quick shower and I'll cook you breakfast." 

He sighed, making no effort to move because this bed got significantly more cloud-like the more he lay on it. "Fine, but I expect waffles this time." 

"Oh you do, do you?" Steve's smile was bright and his laughter even brighter. "You told me you loved pancakes." 

He took a deep breath and gave Steve the most insufferable look he could muster, even if the effect was slightly ruined by his sleepy eyes. "That was before I knew waffles were an option, Steve." 

Steve's face switched to Bucky's favorite one of part exasperation, part fondness. It was second only to that one smile Steve did with all the eye crinkle. 

"Just," he shrugged, or attempted to with his shoulders against the bed, "try a little harder this time." 

He could hear Steve's laugh all the way down the hall as the man walked back to the kitchen. 

It was… weird. Yeah, weird was a good word for it. Bucky had expected at least a little something different. It didn't even have to be anything big, but he had finally sealed the deal with Steve last night - a goal that took him literally weeks to achieve! - and Steve was treating him just the same as always. Steve was acting like nothing was different at all. 

By the time he heard the shower start and his boyfriend, who had peeled his shirt off while walking into the attached bathroom, giving Bucky a fantastic view of those shoulder blades, had passed him a mug of coffee, Bucky figured he should get up. 

He groaned as he rolled out of bed, much of his lower body complaining in protest. He certainly felt like Steve had fucked him last night, and despite the discomfort, he definitely liked the memory it brought with it. 

His lower back, ass, and thighs all seemed to hate him. If anything, they should be celebrating. Every part of him had a good night last night. Get with the program, muscles! 

He snuck into the bathroom, a slight hitch in his step, to grab his toothbrush before heading down the hall to the extra bathroom. 

He liked Steve a lot, but he was not going to use the bathroom while Steve was in the shower. If he ever got to that point, he was going to tell Nat to punch him in the face because that should never happen. 

Although, now that he thought about it, maybe there was something weird about the fact he'd never questioned taking a piss while Clint showered in the same bathroom. 

Whatever. Platonic soulmates didn't need boundaries. They were so far beyond that. 

He looked in the mirror, and maybe was more surprised than he should've been; as much as he felt like he'd gotten fucked, he looked it even more so. He grinned at his reflection feeling, frankly, pretty damn proud of himself. 

He was going to get that certificate laminated. 

Mirror Bucky certainly looked more wrecked than Actual Bucky felt. The soft skin along his neck and throat looked red and irritated, clearly the mark of Steve's beard rubbing against him. He poked at it gently and luckily it didn't feel as bad as it looked. 

He absently wondered what it would feel like to have that same burn between the cheeks of his ass. 

His collarbone was sporting some curve-shaped bruises that would obviously match Steve's dental records. He had some fantastic memories of Steve biting him, but it never seemed that hard. In fact, the only bite that has seemed harder than the others was when Steve chomped on the back of his neck right before Bucky came all over Steve's hand. 

Speaking of which… 

He gathered his hair in a hand and pulled it upwards, turning slightly to get a good look at the back of his neck. Well, that was certainly a large bruise. 

Forget laminated, he was getting it framed. 

He magically still had a hair elastic around his wrist so he twisted his hair up in a sloppy bun. It was looking like a hot mess and would continue to do so until he washed it or brushed it. 

He turned back to the front, playing 'count the hickies' as he looked over the red marks sucked into his chest and neck. There were six of them. 

Professionally matted and framed, for sure. 

He brushed his teeth and went to relieve himself, only then noticing purple smudges on his hips. There were five on either side of his body, clear indicators of when Steve had initially grabbed his hips. 

He was getting it printed poster size. Insteading of hanging next to it, his certificate was going to replace the poster of Clint in the living room.

He hurried up to finish his business, since he doubted Steve would linger too long in the shower and he really didn’t want to miss the show. Leaving his toothbrush behind, he went back to Steve’s bedroom.

Getting comfortable, Bucky got back under the covers on Steve’s big squishy bed. He sat up, his body protesting a bit at the movement, and leaned against the headboard with the blankets pulled up to his chest, so that he could wrap his hands around the mug and drink as much coffee as possible before it cooled down.

He noticed the bottle from last night on the nightstand and raised an eyebrow at the fancy-looking label. Warming Personal Massage Oil? That would explain the sudden heat on his skin last night.

It took a few minutes, before Bucky no longer heard running water in the bathroom, and his boyfriend was stepping back into the bedroom, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Shit.

If Steve had looked good last night in the low light of the bedroom, then this morning? With his room bright and full of natural light, all towel-dried, and hair ruffled? Well, Bucky could say confidently that some parts of him were getting very interested.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve was running a hand through his damp hair and smiling at Bucky. Smiling like he was a slice of sunshine and happiness and not like he was the world’s hottest dude with the world’s biggest dick. He was smiling like it was just another day in Steve World and it wasn’t a thing to have Bucky, naked with a little chub, hanging out, drinking coffee, between his sheets.

Steve should at least take a hot second and think about the fact that he’s one towel away from being totally naked.

Double shit.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, with his easy voice and that easy smile, apparently completely unaware of the “body minus towel equals naked” equation.

He set his mug on the nightstand and grinned at Steve while leering obviously at him. “I’d probably feel better if you dropped that towel.”

Steve laughed loudly in response, and Bucky was really starting to wonder why Steve took everything as a joke. Bucky was not joking. He was serious. Naked Steve was a seriously good idea.

Despite Steve’s clearly awful sense of humor, Bucky did get an eyeful of fantastic ass as the towel dropped before Steve pulled on a pair of gray briefs he had taken from the top drawer of his dresser.

“Stevie?” Bucky asked, mostly to stop Steve from putting more clothes on and covering that glorious body.

“Yeah, Baby?” Steve turned to face him, clearly giving Bucky his full attention.

Bucky sat up further so his entire back was against the headboard, rather than being half reclined. He accidentally on purpose let the sheets that had been around him fall down to his waist.

He watched as Steve's eyes focused on the various bruises and red marks across his chest.

Steve had a fond look on his face, with some concern around his eyes, but he instantly relaxed when he met Bucky's eyes and saw that Bucky was all smiles.

“Come here,” Bucky breathed out the words, because there was something sexy in the way Steve was judging the marks he'd left on Bucky's body, before finishing more confidently with, “Daddy.”

Steve took three large steps to the bed and pulled the sheet off Bucky's body. Steve looked him up and down slowly before sliding into bed next to him and pulling the sheet back up over both of them.

It took Bucky no time at all to climb on top of Steve and start kissing him. The kisses were heated, but lazy, which made them feel so different from how frantic they'd been the night before.

Steve's hands ghosted down Bucky's sides before grabbing his ass, which Bucky was more than happy about. His boyfriend couldn’t seem to make up his mind though, because after a few seconds, one of Steve's hands was gripping firmly, but not overly so, on the back of his neck.

Bucky's hands were as curious as Steve's, and he cupped his boyfriend’s pecs, trailed fingers along each of Steve's abdominal muscles, and, gathering his courage, ever so slightly pinched Steve's nipples.

He had gotten so distracted by getting railed last night that he hadn't had much of a chance to do this, and he took his time, enjoying the feel of Steve's taut body beneath his fingers.

He mostly expected Steve to roll them over and go at it, but his boyfriend made no move to push things further. Despite having a large hand gripping Bucky's ass, Steve didn't do anything else with it.

There was officially zero assplay happening.

Which was kind of weird? But also kind of nice?

Bucky figured since they'd finally done the deed, that they'd be doing it again as soon as possible.

But his boyfriend seemed perfectly content to trade lazy, hot kisses with their mostly naked bodies pressed against each other, while Bucky touched all the golden skin he could get his hands on.

Steve was so weird.

And hot.

Mostly hot.

…..

Sunday evening, Nat finally made it over his apartment. Bucky had literally been waiting so long for this moment. Obviously, he had at least sent her a picture message of the hickie on his collar bone, but he vehemently maintained that this wondrous news was meant to be shared in person, not just via text.

He had spent the first half of the day with Steve, his boyfriend did ended up making him waffles and Bucky promptly thanked him by devouring said waffles and then making out with him for literally two hours and four minutes. He knew this because he started the timer on his phone when Steve wasn't looking. How else would he set a world record if he didn't keep track of these things?

As the morning turned into afternoon, Steve drove Bucky home and bought him groceries on the way because Steve was so nice, and because maybe Steve had admitted that he was convinced Bucky would replace actual food with meals consisting of only Cheesy Poufs.

Bucky had rolled his eyes and shot Steve a dirty look. Never once did he mention that that was a fair description of sophomore year.

Despite having big news to share, Bucky forced himself to wait until everyone was there, which is why he was ready to celebrate when Nat eventually made it over.

“So,” Clint started, because clearly he had been waiting eagerly, “do you finally have a Steve update for us?”

Bucky started to reply, but then Clint splashed him in the face as he dropped into the bathtub completely gracelessly.

“Hey!” Bucky grumbled but scooted to the side to make room.

He also had a brief flash of what this would be like in Steve’s bathroom with its giant tub and it seemed like possibly the greatest idea of all time, so he filed it away for later.

The bathtub in their apartment was average size, so after much trial and error, they had figured out the best way to maximize space would be to sit with your back against the wall, and your knees over the opposite edge of the tub, legs hanging out.

So Bucky, in his swim shorts and tshirt, dropped in first, and Clint had splashed in second, wearing a purple pair of trunks.

“Pete!” Clint called out, a little too loud next to Bucky’s ear, but he didn’t mind because Clint was right.

“Yeah, princess!” Bucky chimed in, “Get in here!”

Nat casually strolled into the bathroom, holding a plate stacked with graham crackers and chunks of chocolate bars.

She was dressed in a red bikini top and Bucky’s extra pair of swim trunks were tied tight around her waist.

She gave Bucky a dirty look. “Did you just call me princess?”

“I’m coming, schnookems!” Pete called from down the hall and Nat rolled her eyes when she realized Bucky hadn’t been talking to her at all.

Pete finally (Finally! A billion years later!) stumbled into the bathroom, barely holding onto a plate piled high with melty, slightly smooshed, microwaved marshmallows.

He sat the plate on top of the closed toilet lid, and dropped next to Clint on the other side.

Nat quickly stuffed the squishy marshmallows between the graham crackers and chocolate chunks and passed them out to each roommate.

Once everyone had one, she stepped awkwardly around the legs hanging from the tub and somehow manage a graceful fall onto Clint’s lap (and part of Bucky’s). More water splashed out from over the tub onto their pitiful little bathmat.

“Ready?” She asked when she finished getting settled on top of the group.

“YES!” Pete shouted, his non bathtub s'more hand pumping in the air excitedly.

“Bathtub Cheers!” Bucky called out, voice as unbelievably cheerful as it was every time they did this, holding up his bathtub s'more. He was met with equally loud shouts of “Bathtub Cheers!” and three equally messy bathtub desserts bumping against his own.

“So,” Pete started, voice muffled by marshmallow which was surprising since most of it was also on his face.

“I heard you and Steve finally boned!” Clint cut in, practically yelling, before Pete could, and Pete’s eyes got as big as dinner plates.

“WHAT?!” Pete’s hands hit the water in the tub as he splashed everyone in surprise. “I didn’t know these were celebratory s’mores!”

“Hell yeah they are!” Bucky bragged and shoved the rest of his dessert into his mouth so that he could pull off his shirt. He twirled it over his head in victory over his head before tossing it to the bathroom floor. “Homebody was good too. Real good.”

Clint narrowed his eyes as if he didn’t believe Bucky. “Scale of one to pizza, man.”

Nat poked at the bruise on the back of his neck, before Pete leaned over Nat and Clint, causing more water to hit the bathmat, and poked hard at the red and purple mark on his collarbone that was combination of a hickie and a mark from Steve’s bite.

“Fucking deep dish!” Bucky answered without so much as a waiver if his voice, because it was true.

“That’s hardcore man,” Pete’s voice sounded as impressed as his face looked. Pete sat back onto his side of the tub because it was not comfortable with him leaning over Clint and Nat in a tub clearly not meant for this.

Clint nodded in agreement.

“Steve is the fucking best!” Pete practically cheered and Clint fist bumped him enthusiastically.

“Yeah, he is.” Bucky agreed easily, caught by surprise at two things. He was surprised by how much he’d meant that, and he was surprised at the warm flutters in his chest. He really had been 77 percent sure all those weird feelings would’ve gone by the wayside after sex.

Nat was leaning over to the plate and passing out the second s’more to each of the other roommates.

“TO STEVE!” Pete held out his s’more, and Bucky couldn’t have been any happier to raise up his bathtub dessert and bump it against his friends’. 

“TO STEVE!” Clint and Nat agreed, matching Pete’s enthusiasm.

Shit. Pete really was right. Steve really, honestly was the best.

Double shit.

…

Tuesday morning was kind of the worst after what may have been the best weekend ever. Waking up in Steve’s bed, and then getting coffee and breakfast was way better than waking up on the world’s lumpiest mattress. He’d survived Monday (thank goodness, because it was stupid to stay up past midnight on Sunday, having post-s’mores drinks in the tub), since it was his easy day of classes, but then, ugh, Tuesday had to happen again.

Clint was still sleeping because he was smart enough not to have class until the afternoon, so Bucky was at least able to use up most of the hot water.

When the door was casually tossed open as he was showering and Pete started up a conversation, both while he was brushing his teeth, and taking the world’s longest pee, Bucky once again wondered if maybe he should have boundaries with his roommates.

He could worry about that some other time; right now, he had to get to class.

After his long day of classes, he clocked two hours of work in the robotics lab to work on his current project. He held his phone out in front of him, and lay his face on the work bench next to a bunch of scattered electronic parts. He closed his eyes, trying to accurately show how tired he was and took a selfie, immediately sending it to Steve.

**JBB:** So hungry

**JBB:** So tired

If Bucky had a dollar for every time he complained about Tuesdays being his long day, he could've put as much money in the Third Base Jar as Steve did. 

Having texted his selfie, he figured he'd done enough work and could finally go home. With Spring Break next week, his professors clearly ganged up together and decided to make all projects due on the Friday before break. They probably did it specifically to spite Bucky. 

He took the time to make sure everything was organized and all the tools were put back in the right place before making the walk back to his apartment. Bucky was surprised to see that all the lights were off, and that none of his roommates were home. 

He didn't bother to lock the door when he came in, knowing that Pete would get in from study group later Tuesday night. 

There was a stack of mail on the counter and he grumbled at the one letter addressed to him from NYU. The red edges and rubber stamp print on the front of it clearly indicated that he didn't want to look at it right away and he shoved it into his backpack. 

He kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag in the corner of his bedroom while he flipped on the lights. 

The comforter was pulled over his bed and he sighed to himself when he noticed that the crusty edge he'd used to wipe his nose on last week was visible. 

It was a totally small edge too, barely even gross, but he knew that his mom would probably kill him if she saw. 

He'd been on the wrong side of Freddi Barnes’ wrath too many times in the past. Now that he was a respectable adult type person, he tried to avoid it the best he could. 

He grumbled to himself because he was tired and hungry and the last thing he wanted to do on a Tuesday night was laundry. 

Especially because his comforter was practically clean. It wasn't fair. 

Bucky's life was so hard. 

He dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out what coins he could find to see if he had enough for the washer and dryer.

He grumbled again, because it really seemed like a waste to throw away money like this. If his comforter was actually dirty, things would be different. 

Bucky paused and dropped the rest of his change on his desk, as a slow smile started building its way across his face. 

Had his comforter been dirty, then he wouldn't have minded… 

Wasn't that an interesting idea? 

He was full on grinning because he knew just the way to dirty up his blanket. 

Then he'd be more than happy to pay the $1.25 to wash it. 

Bucky nearly laughed out loud, why the hell had he been grumping around when he could've been jerking off? 

Since he wasn't sure when Clint would be home and he _really_ didn't want to be interrupted before the big finish, he nabbed the dry erase marker off his desk and wrote "Jerkin It" on the message board attached to the bedroom door before closing it behind him. 

He had had a long day, and he was home alone which never happened. Bucky deserved some time to himself, and he was going to make it last. 

Sharing a room meant that a lot of his self love was quite a bit more rushed than he would like. Well, not tonight. 

He stripped off his clothes and got comfortable on his bed, lying on his back. 

Bless Steve for getting him this smartphone because he quickly pulled up the video he'd bookmarked recently. Having all the time in the world, he didn't even skip the first five minutes like he normally did. 

He watched as the two men on screen slowly stripped off their clothes. He'd be the first to admit that he didn't care for the setting, since who the heck would actually be having sex on the beach; and the last thing he would think was sexy was sand and having sand in all sorts of uncomfortable places. 

He could look past that though, because he'd chosen this video for a reason. The same reason why he'd bookmarked it and had been watching it often. The first man who appeared on screen was a big, muscled up, blond guy. And, sure, Bucky had always been attracted to beefy blondes, but this had become his favorite slice of porn because the blond's parter was a smaller man with dark hair. And sure, that guy was a little too skinny for Bucky's tastes and his hair was a little too short to resemble Bucky, but when the dark-haired one got on his knees to suck that big (almost as big as Steve's) dick? 

Well… it certainly was easy for his mind to take the fantasy and place Steve and Bucky in the respective roles. 

He held his phone up sideways with his left hand while his right hand snaked down his body. He was slowly getting hard from watching the two dudes strip on the screen and he tugged at his dick as blood rushed down to it.

He reached back to fondle his balls and enjoyed the feeling of his hand on them. 

The men on screen were kissing, and Bucky took the time to enjoy it since he knew it only go on for another minute before the blond one would be pushing the smaller man onto his knees.

He watched the big dude’s hand go for the smaller guy’s dick and Bucky mirrored the movement on his own. He closed his eyes and pictured Steve above him on the couch two nights ago. With that picture in his mind, he wasn't surprised that he was fully hard.

He jerked his hand upward, a little roughly, and moaned at the feeling. He typically tried to keep his alone time fairly quiet, but since there was no one else in the apartment, there didn't seem like any reason to hold back.

He thought about the feeling of Steve's hands on his hips and found himself nearly groaning out ‘Daddy.’ He swallowed that back before it happened, and grunted instead.

He opened his eyes in time to see the smaller man get pushed downward, going to his knees.

Inspiration struck Bucky and he rolled onto his stomach. He spread his legs as wide as he could on his small bed, mimicking the way Steve had pushed them open last weekend. He held his phone out in front of him with one hand, and let the other slip between his abdomen and the comforter.

Listening to the attractive, if over-exaggerated, grunts coming from the speaker on his phone, he closed his eyes and thought about last Saturday night. He remembered Steve working a warm, slicked-up hand beneath his body before grasping his erection tightly and Bucky did the same, imagining that it was Steve.

He listened to the blond man groan and Bucky wished it was Steve, imagined that it was. His body shivered involuntarily as he jerked himself roughly and thought about teeth against the back of his neck.

Shit, that felt good.

His hips were rocking forward towards the comforter as he stroked himself. He could feel precome on the tip of his dick and he rubbed his thumb over it, it the same way Steve had done. Bucky didn't usually slow down once he started, but it was immensely sexy to touch the wet head of his cock and imagine that his boyfriend was the one doing it. He wiped his thumb on the comforter simply because his goal was to mess it up.

He quickened his strokes and groaned, this time in frustration and a little bit of discomfort, as his hand didn't move as smoothly as he'd like.

He didn't want to get up and stop the delicious friction that was happening, so he quickly pulled his hand up and licked a stripe from the heel of his palm to his finger tips.

The blond man in the video had his hands on the back of the smaller guy's head and was thrusting almost aggressively into his mouth.

Bucky groaned and pushed his hips into his fist, whispering a drawn out “yessss” at the same time.

The phone was still in his hand, and he was able to get his thumb on the progress bar at the bottom of the video. He dragged along until he hit his favorite scene.

He watched, stroking quickly, as the blond guy tossed the brunette's legs over his shoulders, slammed into his body roughly, and practically bent him in half as he thrust hard into that smaller body. The second thrust appeared harder than the first, and the shout that the smaller guy responded with made Bucky bite his bottom lip, lest he do the same.

Bucky's hips were rocking into the bed, in time with how he was stroking his dick. It was all such delicious friction and he only then realized that he'd really switched from just enjoying the feeling of jerking off to seriously chasing release.

He felt a little desperate for relief, and was gripping his phone a little too tight. The camera had zoomed in closely to where the action was, and Bucky watched, fully invested, as he got a good look at that porn star dick sliding out of that hole, completely bare, before sliding back in.

He'd watched this video enough to know that soon Beefcake would pull out and come all over his partner’s hole, making him look thoroughly debauched and sloppy. It was incredibly erotic and hot and only made better by the fact Bucky knew Beefcake would use his fingers to stuff all that come into the smaller man's body, before licking it all back out.

Frankly, it was a work of art.

“Yesss,” he hissed loudly, enjoying the video and wishing for the weight of another body on top of his own.

His grip tightened around his dick and he started tugging roughly in the way he really liked. He brought his left hand closer to his face to have a better look at the screen. Watching the men was the only thing that kept him from dropping his face against his bed.

“Uh, uh,” he grunted, unable to stop himself, moving his hips faster.

Yes, yes, yes!

His eyes widened and he bit down on his lip as his favorite Beefcake pulled out of the other body, dick all hot, hard, and swollen. He watched as the man wrapped a tight fist around that dick and leaned over the other body…

“SHIT! Damn it! Fuck!” He yelled, loudly, angrily, as his phone started to ring. The screen automatically dropped the video, showing him the contact information of who was calling instead.

Steve bad fucking timing Rogers.

He huffed in unhappy frustration as the phone continued to play its stupid song, loudly of course since Bucky had turned the sound up to the max.

He pulled hard on his dick, still hard and chasing pleasure.

His thumb slid over to the red ‘ignore’ button, since he was clearly very much in the middle of something.

Then he had another wonderful idea.

His eyes closed tightly and he thought back to the feeling of Steve's body surrounding his. He thought back to the feeling of Steve's hot, hard length buried inside his body. He thought back to the feeling of Steve's hand on his dick.

He hit the green button to pick up the call.

“Steve,” he answered, voice all breathy and thick with desire.

“Hey Buck,” Steve's voice came through the speaker as Bucky held the phone up to his ear. He dropped his head against the bed, and held the phone against the other side of his head. There was a small chance that Steve would notice anything by just the sound of his name, so Bucky just let him talk.

The thing was Bucky didn't even feel bad about not listening to Steve. His boyfriend was chattering on about something, but Bucky wasn't paying attention. He tightened the grip on his dick again and started stroking in earnest. Steve's voice in his ear was enough to fuel his half fantasy and half memory.

Steve didn't even have to be saying it, but just hearing Steve's deep, sexy voice made it easy for his mind to twist the words. He heard Steve say his name, and his mind played it back as, “You want me to fuck you, Baby?”

He was breathing heavy, he knew he was and he wanted to come.

Shit. He needed to come.

“Daddy,” he breathed, hearing how desperate he sounded, “ _please_.”

There was a pause where Steve said nothing but Bucky let out a needy whine that his boyfriend clearly would've heard. It couldn't have been mistaken as anything else.

“Please,” he repeated, because all he needed was Steve right now. If Steve could just tell him how good he was being, if Steve could call him a good boy, he knew that would be it. He got off on that like nothing else, and if he could just have that right now he could finally get the relief he needed.

“Bucky,” Steve's voice was even and Bucky actually listened this time, “are you touching yourself right now?”

As if it wasn't fucking obvious. But Steve's voice acknowledging it was especially sexy and he grunted in the affirmative.

“Baby,” Steve's voice was dark and deep and deceptively soft and Bucky whimpered at the pet name, “did you hear anything I said?”

“No,” he admitted, voice sounded a little muffled by the blanket, and a little rough from his heavy breathing.

“I'm outside, Baby. I'm at your apartment.”

“Daddy,” he half moaned, because admittedly, the idea of Steve colliding with his actual fantasy was doing all kinds of this to his insides and it made him hot all over.

“You gonna let me in?” Steve asked and Bucky straight up did not have time for this!

“Door is open,” he responded breathlessly and thank goodness for small miracles.

Bucky let go of the phone and it landed on the surface of his bed. He dropped his face down too and he closed his eyes, pushing his forehead into bed.

His left hand was free and he quickly wedged it between his body and the bed, grasping at his chest. He rubbed his fingers over his nipples as his hips bucked forward, thrusting his erection into his fist.

“Oh, baby boy,” Steve's voice was dipped and dark chocolate and Bucky whimpered when he heard heard it. He heard Steve shut the bedroom door behind him and it only took a few seconds for him to feel those glorious hands on his body.

One hand settled on the small of his back, fingers tracing teasing circles on his skin, the other hand was pushing his messy hair off the back of his neck before Steve pressed a kiss there.

Steve must've been kneeling next to his bunk, but Bucky didn't bother to look. He pressed his face into the bed as he felt kisses being pressed down the length of his spine.

“What do you want, Baby?” Steve had reversed directions and now kissed back upwards.

Bucky huffed out a breath because he was naked and desperate and WTF Steve. Like Steve didn't know what he wanted!

“Daddy,” he whispered, “please.”

“Oh Bucky,” Steve cooed and kissed the back of his neck again. “I need you to tell me, sweetheart, and then I promise that Daddy will give you what you want.”

He grunted in frustration and rolled over, his unfocused eyes settling somewhat on Steve.

“Need to come, need it now,” he attempted to sound as demanding as possible, but if there was a trace of a whine in his voice, no one had to know.

“Good job, Baby,” Steve praised in response and it made Bucky melt, “you're doing so well. Look at you, all hot and needy, your cock so pretty and hard.”

He closed his eyes again and held his dick tightly.

There was a too-gentle hand brushing hair away from his forehead.

“You wanna come, baby boy? You want Daddy to help?”

Fuck this.

“Daddy,” he nearly pleaded, sounding angry and frustrated and desperate, moving one hand away from his dick to grab Steve's hand from his hair and shove it forcefully between his legs, near his asshole.

“Okay, Baby, okay.” Steve laughed a little in response but it was dark and deep. “I’ll take care of you.”

Bucky gasped a little in surprise, his eyes still closed, when he felt a wet mouth against his own. He hadn't expected it, and Steve's lips were hot against his.

It ended too quickly though, and Bucky found himself disappointed when Steve pulled away.

“Is your lube still in the bottom drawer of your nightstand?”

Bucky nodded, hoping Steve noticed. Even though he wasn't looking, he heard the sound of the drawer open and he sighed in relief. _Finally_.

Hopefully Steve wouldn't mind that all he had was storebrand, knock off KY. 

He was moaning quietly to himself, rocking his hips, as he waited for Steve. After at least a minute, Bucky opened his eyes because what was taking so long.

Oh.

His heart rate kicked up a notch.

“You okay with this,” Steve held his hand up, indicating that in addition to the large bottle of lube, he pulled Bucky's vibrator out of the same drawer, “inside you?”

Did Steve not know anything?

“Yeah,” he would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't too busy enjoying the way he was currently pleasuring himself; still his voice was as breathy as it was sarcastic. “It's mine, Steve. ‘Course I'm okay with it.”

“I meant,” he dropped the vibrator and bottle on the bed next to Bucky before kneeling next to the bed again and kissing him deeply. “Are you okay with me using it on you?”

He nodded quickly. Of course he was okay with that. He was more than okay with that.

Steve's hand wrapped around Bucky's own and force him to slow his pace. Bucky whimpered in frustration because he wanted to get off so badly.

“That's it, Baby, good boy.” The praise went straight to his dick and he tried again to increase the pace, but Steve wouldn't let him. “You're being so good for me.”

When Steve removed his hand, Bucky kept the slower pace because as much as he wanted to come, he didn't want to do it without Steve or something deep inside of him.

He watched as Steve flipped open the cap and slicked up his fingers.

After no time at all, he felt one of Steve's large fingers circling his entrance.

“Daddy,” he breathed, already feeling relief when a finger started to breach his body.

As Steve began to work a finger into him, sliding easy with the slick, Bucky rocked back towards his hand. He sighed in relief, enjoying the feeling.

“Look at you, Baby,” Steve's voice was thick, “you're opening up so nicely for me.”

“More,” he groaned his request, clenching down on Steve's finger as the thought excited him.

“Easy, baby boy,” Steve soothed as Bucky felt the stretch of a second finger.

It felt good. The burn was familiar and a little hot as Steve's fingers crooked and hit the sweet spot inside of him. Bucky was breathing raggedly, rocking back hard toward Steve's hand.

Closing his eyes and arching his back, Bucky got lost in the pleasure. Steve's fingers were deep inside him, and he was still jacking his dick, and Bucky let his free hand reach out and grab Steve's shoulder, keeping the older man close.

“This going to be enough for you, Bucky?”

It was nice of Steve to ask, but unnecessary, and Bucky nodded enthusiastically. His vibrator was one of his favorite things, but it wasn't intimidating like Steve's giant dick. It was smooth black silicon, but no longer than six inches and only an inch in diameter.

“You want me to grab a condom?”

“No, no, it's fine, just hurry up.” Bucky didn't share his toy, so it wasn't a concern.

Steve pulled his fingers from Bucky's body, and Bucky was almost disappointed about it. Although he did feel an extreme sense of satisfaction when he watched Steve wipe his hand on Bucky's comforter.

“Daddy,” he moaned out, eyes snapping shut as he felt a familiar sensation of unyielding hardness pressing against his hole.

He shuddered deeply as Steve pushed the toy inside him slowly. Bucky had worked himself off like this plenty of times in the past, and he knew the way it felt to have a vibrator in his body. It was different than an actual dick, but still felt unbelievably good. 

It did however, feel completely different to have someone else work his toy inside of him. He considered himself pretty adventurous, but hadn't yet done this with another partner.

He whimpered and Steve must've decided he was open enough, because Steve started moving quickly. It wasn't a slow drag of unyielding silicon inside him anymore. Steve was working the vibrator in and out of Bucky's body quickly, and Bucky whined as he rocked his ass back to match the speed.

“Jerk your pretty cock, Baby,” Steve's voice sounded rough. “Daddy wants to see you come all over yourself.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he moaned, desperately wanting the same thing.

His moan trailed off and he replaced it with a loud, surprised cry.

As Bucky's hand speed up, tugging on his dick and jacking himself hard, Steve flipped on the vibrator, turning the switch on the bottom so it was on the highest setting.

Bucky knew that setting.

He loved that setting.

“Please,” he begged, toy being worked harshly in and out of his body. His hand was using the sticky precome from the head of his dick to help it slide smoothly.

He was so close, he could almost taste it. His back arched almost painfully and his fist tightened around Steve's shoulder.

“Yes,” he whimpered, mind dizzy with lust, “close Daddy. ‘M so close.”

Shit. He'd been wrong. That wasn't the highest setting.

As Steve flipped the vibrator as high as it could go, and held it inside Bucky’s body, the intense buzzing pushed right up against that good spot inside of him.

“Uh, uh, uh,” he was grunting and gasping for breath.

“There's that little sound I love to hear.” Steve's voice was a low rumble from his chest.

Bucky ground his hips down, ass pushing against the bed, keeping the toy inside of him pressed so hard against that sweet spot.

He shouted out loud, throwing his head back against the bed as everything tightly wound in him finally snapped and he finished all over his hand and chest, warm come streaking along his skin.

Unable to open his eyes Bucky exhaled all the air in his lungs and sagged against the bed, feeling completely boneless.

“Baby,” Steve's voice sounded warm and it made Bucky's insides feel warm in turn. “You are amazing.”

And Steve was kissing his mouth again, all hot and wet, and sliding in his tongue since Bucky's mouth was open and still gasping a bit for air. He didn't really have the energy yet to kiss back but Steve was pressing kiss after kiss to his lips and he liked just lying back to enjoy the feeling.

“Oh baby boy,” Steve continued to praise him in between kisses, “you were fantastic. You're so fucking beautiful when you come all over yourself like that. You're so good, Baby, so good to me.”

Bucky smiled, feeling very satisfied, and more like himself after he had a chance to catch his breath.

When Steve pulled up to look at him, placing a hand on his face, Bucky winked right at him.

“You're not so bad yourself, Daddy.”

Steve laughed and grinned and his smile was as bright as the sun after he leaned in for another kiss.

“Let me go get something to clean you off,” Steve offered already starting to stand up.

“Nah,” Bucky waved him off, and grabbed the edge of his comforter. He used it to wipe the jizz off his stomach, and wiped his spit covered hand on it too. “Was gonna throw this is the laundry tonight anyway.”

“Bucky,” Steve started slowly and Bucky was pretty sure he could see the wheels in Steve's head turning, “you didn't specifically jerk off on your blanket just so you'd have a reason to wash it, did you?”

“No, Stevie,” Bucky rolled his eyes sarcastically, “that would've been completely ridiculous.”

Steve bent down to kiss him on the cheek, “I'll just go wash this off real quick then.” Bucky watched Steve grab his vibrator and walk out of the room, before hearing running water from the bathroom.

He sat up slowly, feeling pretty fantastic, and pulled a wet wipe from the small travel pack he also kept in his nightstand. He wiped once over his chest and cock to make sure, and then wiped the lube from between his cheeks. Some of it had clearly dripped down onto the bed, and he could see the wet spot left behind, and it once again reminded him what a great idea this had been.

Well, and Steve showing up for the assist was nothing to complain about either. He grinned to himself. That was something else.

Granted, he'd never played with sex toys with other people around, but he could definitely see the appeal. It had been incredibly hot.

Steve walked back into the bedroom, and placed the clean vibrator back into the drawer. Bucky passed over the lube which Steve placed into it as well.

“You still hungry?”

“Huh?” He looked up at Steve, seeing as he'd been only half listening and thinking about sex toys instead.

“I asked if you were still hungry. You had texted earlier that you were.”

As if on cue, his stomach growled and Steve smiled as he took that as Bucky's response.

“C’mon,” Steve expression was fond as he pulled Bucky off of the bed. Steve opened the top drawer in Bucky's closet, and Bucky could tell by Steve's wide surprised eyes that he hadn't quite expected to find his own flannel pants tucked in there.

Bucky shrugged sheepishly, obviously caught stealing his boyfriend’s pants, but Steve said nothing and just kept smiling as he held out the bottoms to Bucky.

“C’mon,” The corner of Steve's mouth tilted even higher, “there's pizza in the kitchen.”

And be still his schmoopy heart.

Pizza.

On a Tuesday.

Shit.

“You said you were hungry earlier, and you looked so cute and tired in that picture message that I thought you could use a pick me up.”

Bucky's stomach butterflies decided to surprise him by making an appearance and flutter all hard at his insides. Steve brought him pizza because he was tired.

It was incredibly thoughtful, he recognized as he pulled the pants on, and sweet too. And the idea that Steve did that for Bucky warmed his chest in ways he didn't quite understand.

Still, though. There were things that couldn't go ignored.

He glared at Steve.

“I was not being cute, Steve,” he frowned in irritation, “being tired does not exclude me from being devilishly handsome.”

“Right, right, of course,” Steve's head was bobbing in a nod and that sunshine bright smile was back, “my mistake.”

Bucky had a snarky reply half formed, but let it go as he stepped into the kitchen and saw the large pizza box sitting on the counter. He had expected that.

What he didn't expect was the bunch of purple and yellow flowers lying next to pizza box on the counter.

He turned to face Steve who was a step behind him, and Steve's cheeks were adorably rosy. Steve shrugged, like he wasn't sure what to say at first, and then finally followed it up with, “Like I said, a pick me up.”

Bucky found himself grinning because he really liked flowers. He really liked when Steve got him flowers. He kissed Steve square on the mouth, and then went around the counter to find the container Nat had used a couple of weeks ago when Steve got him flowers the first time.

Once the flowers were successfully in water, he quickly shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth.

Steve laughed, like Bucky wasn't completely disgusting, and Bucky made sure to smile at him once he had finally swallowed his food (...well, okay, maybe just a second before too).

While Bucky went back to his room to get his comforter and toss it into the washing machine in the shared space next door, Steve had actually plated their dinner, filled two glasses with water, and put everything on Bucky's tiny kitchen table.

Bucky took a bite of his second piece and somewhere in the back of his mind, he found it incredibly charming that Steve would sit around and eat dinner with him at the tiny table, the same way they would at the nice, big table in Steve's apartment.

“So,” Steve started casually, clearly waiting until his mouth wasn't full to start talking. “Sam is having some people over to watch the game this Saturday, and he said, or insisted rather, that I extend the invitation to you.”

“Oh uhh,” and Bucky paused awkwardly because he didn't know that was something they did now. Sure, he had invited Steve back to his place to hang out with his friends before, but Pete and Clint lived with him. They were a package deal.

Sam, though? Sam was Steve's bestie and it seemed like a big deal to go Sam's place.

Well, he frowned to himself, it certainly didn't seem like a bigger deal that meeting his parents.

Shit.

Bucky finished chewing and swallowed his food before he looked over at his boyfriend. “I can't actually, I have plans.”

“Okay,” Steve shrugged easily like it wasn't a big deal at all, which seemed ridiculous, because obviously hanging out with your super hot boyfriend’s super hot friend was a ginormous deal. “Next time then.”

“Stevie,” Bucky actually felt excited about this turn of events. This would make things so much easier. “My uhhh, my folks are actually visiting this weekend and it's been a while since I've seen them.” He lifted a shoulder because he could play it cool like the rest of them. “My mom asked if she could meet you, but I'll just let them know you're busy and then you can meet them some other time.”

Or not because they rarely visited NYC. Crisis averted. Man, he was smooth.

Steve's brow furrowed deeply for a second. “Your parents are visiting this weekend?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. Ma called me up a week or two ago. She and my Pops got some airline miles from my aunt and decided to use them to come visit and attempt to embarrass their favorite kid. I'll tell Ma you're busy though, don't worry about it.”

“Bucky,” Steve started thoughtfully, “I see Sam all the time. Of course I'd want to meet your parents, if that's something you want to do.”

Bucky paused and looked back at Steve, obviously confused. That was not how this was supposed to go.

Double shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better hurry up so you can catch Steve in a towel.  
> 
> 
> _Oh, Daddy,_  
> 


	16. When I'm without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) is a hero of proper nouns. And she tells me good job after every chapter so I love her.

Bucky wasn't complaining about Tuesday evening. He was pretty enthusiastic about it, actually. He loved jerking off as much as the next guy, but man, jerking off with Steve? Well, that was something. It was amazing. 

His sex life was pretty on point lately. After weeks of trying to get into Steve's pants, his mission had been accomplished, and the guy watched Bucky jerk it while working a vibrator into his body. Life was so good. 

So, yeah, he was not complaining about the sexy stuff. He and Steve should be doing a lot more than that. He should have Steve put 'Bucky Barnes' on the to-do list, for sure. In fact, next time he got ahold of Steve's planner, Bucky would do just that. He could pencil in all kinds of filthy activities, and since Steve was such a sucker for his schedule, what could go wrong? 

But Tuesday evening was more than just sex. There was pizza, which, heck yes, and flowers because Steve was so nice. And Bucky almost lucked out with Steve being busy on Saturday, but not quite. 

It's not like Bucky intentionally kept himself from mentioning his folks' visit, but it just kind of happened. His mom had sprung it on him in the first place, and then he had been sick, and then SEX with his boyfriend had been the biggest priority (biggest in multiple ways, obviously). 

Bucky liked Steve. He liked Steve a lot. His boyfriend was all sweet and sugar and sex and schmoop and telling Bucky he's pretty and gifts and what was not to like? 

So, yeah, he was a little into the guy, he could admit that, but his parents were something else. 

First off, it seemed a little too soon for Steve to meet them at all. Nope, make that a lot too soon. Way too soon. 

He and Steve had only been a Something for a few weeks. They'd been dating for just short of two months, but they'd only been boyfriends for three weeks. 

He understood where his mom was coming from; Bucky didn't see them often and if they didn't meet Steve this time, then Bucky could just keep it from happening for pretty much forever, and Steve was his official boyfriend, not just some dude he was seeing casually. And he definitely got his nosey genes from his ma, that was for sure. 

Also, his folks accidentally met Brock last year during campus Family Weekend and his mom was very upset that Bucky hadn't planned to introduce them. He hadn't even mentioned it to Brock and if they hadn't run into each other at Bucky's favorite ice cream shop outside of campus, then his family never would have had to meet Brock. 

So he understood why his mom wanted to meet Steve, he was just freaking out about it a little. 

More importantly, what kind of crazy person was he in a relationship with? What kind of guy wants to meet his boyfriend's parents after two months? What the heck was Steve thinking? 

Didn't Steve have better things to do? Like, forget Sam's invitation to watch baseball; shouldn't Steve be working? He was always working. He should be too busy filling out expense reports or something to have time to go out to lunch with the Barneses. 

Steve was weird, Bucky decided. Not like that was news to Bucky or anything, thinking of Steve's too-organized pantry and his too-clean apartment; and then Bucky started to think of his broad shoulders and big hands, and the heat of his palm as it confidently smacked Bucky on the ass. 

…what? Oh, right. Yeah, Steve was weird. 

Bucky certainly didn't want to meet Steve's parents. Nope. He wanted nothing to do with that. 

Oh shit. 

What if Steve meeting his ma and pops means that Steve thinks turnabout is fair play? 

Well, that's not happening. Bucky will just tell Steve that he has plans or a project due or something. If that doesn't work, Bucky can just drop to his knees because, last time, that did a pretty good job of distracting Steve. 

And bonus: he really wanted to start blowing Steve more anyway. That was going to be the first thing he pencilled in every Monday and Wednesday at 7:25pm on Steve's planner. 

It was a win/win situation. 

He sighed to himself as he tried to listen to what the professor at the front of the room was saying. 

Fact of the matter was, Freddi told him that she wanted to meet his new boyfriend. There really would've been no way to get out of it, short of Steve having to go save the world or something equally as impossible. 

His teacher finally stopped lecturing and told the class to get started on their projects, and thank goodness for that because the lab didn't allow food or drinks and at too early o’clock on a Wednesday morning, and Bucky needed coffee. 

Kitty, the girl he shared a table with, reached for the soldering iron at the same time he did, and he shrugged. 

"You can take it first," He pulled his hand back. 

"Thanks." She responded, and he didn't mind. Kitty was smart and she worked quickly. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long. 

His phone was resting on the table to his left and he hit the button to check the time, illuminating the screen. 

Kitty passed the tool back his way and giggled out loud. 

"Hey," she chirped enthusiastically with a big grin, "check it out!" 

Her hand rustled into the purse hanging on the back of her chair for a moment before pulling out a StarkPhone (a slightly older model than his, he noticed) and placed it on the table next to his. 

"We have the same model for our wallpapers!" 

And lo and behold, there was Steve's smooth, sexy body looking right back at him. 

His first response was an involuntary groan that just slipped out. 

"I know, right?!" She sighed, almost dreamily, in response. "He's so hot." 

Kitty was right. Steve was on fire. 

Her background was different than his, but it was undoubtedly Steve. Bucky wasn’t sure who was the photographer for this photo in particular, but they were obviously a genius. Steve was wearing a tight pair of blue briefs, stretched over his thick thighs, and looking directly at the camera. There had to have been a little arch in his spine because his thick pecs were pushed out, rosy nipples all pebbled up beautifully. 

"Yeah, Steve is something else." He agreed, just barely able to look away from the image he hadn't seen before. His boyfriend was as hot as all get out. 

"I know," that dreamy quality was back, and Bucky paused for a moment to realize that Kitty was talking about his boyfriend like she knew him. 

Well, New York was a big place, but it was a small world. 

"You know him?" Bucky looked over at her curiously. 

"Everyone knows him," he was pretty sure Kitty was holding back an eye roll. "Steve Rogers is the model on that big billboard over by Center Street. Rumor is he got paid half a mil because he signed a contract saying he wouldn't pose for anyone else." 

Bucky had so many questions, but his immediate one was why didn't he ask Steve for two pairs of new sneaks rather than just the one. 

"What?" Bucky's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "What are you talking about?" 

He watched as Kitty lifted the messenger bag from the back of her chair and rifled around through it. She pulled out a slightly rumpled magazine and dropped it on the surface of their lab table. 

There was Steve, dressed in a dark sweater with his arms folded across his chest. And the corner of his lips was tilted up in a little smile because it was Steve and that's what he did. 

Bucky recognized the bright NYC Reader logo in the top left corner of the thin magazine. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the magazine, stacks of it resting in the free magazine racks all over campus. They were easy to find in the city, but Bucky was sure he would've noticed if he'd seen his favorite slab of Beefcake on the front. 

"The Reader had him at the top of their ‘Top 35 Under 35’ list a few weeks back." 

He noticed the date on the magazine, around two weeks before his birthday, and could barely look away from that pretty face staring back at him. 

"Why are you carrying around an old magazine?" He couldn't help himself, he was curious. 

"A whole list of successful people?" Kitty looked up and over at Bucky, "I graduate in two months. I used it as a reference and made a list of all the places they work. I messaged each company and told them to hire me." 

Huh. No kidding. Bucky had been avoiding thoughts of graduation as much as possible. Luckily, he had another year to go, but he was sure his folks would bring it up again this weekend, and after having that conversation about a billion times over the last year, he wasn't ready to do it again. It made him think of that stupid email that had been sitting in his drafts folder for two weeks before he had sent it that morning. And he didn't want to think of any of these things. 

It took him a minute before he responded dumbly. "That was smart." 

Kitty shrugged as if to say 'duh.' Clearly she knew what she was doing. 

"You think he's single?" Her voice was fluffy again as she turned back to that little smile on the page. 

"What?" He looked up, surprised, pulling out of his preemptive thoughts about fighting with his parents. Obviously, he neglected to mention some very delicious and pertinent information. "No; Stevie's my boyfriend." 

Kitty's eyes got as wide as dinner plates, and she turned her whole body towards Bucky's, completely forgetting about the project in front of her. She mouthed the word "Stevie" but no sound came out. 

"Really?" She squeaked and Bucky practically preened. 

"Hell yes," and now would be the perfect time to show off his ‘Best Sex’ certificate, had Steve given him one. 

He grabbed his phone off the table and navigated over to his photos app, pulling up the selfie he'd taken in Steve's bed, with him shirtless and leaned up against his boyfriend's side. 

"Wow," Kitty looked impressed, and rightfully so. "What's he like?" 

Rather than think about it and elaborate on Steve's finer qualities and talk about how nice and generous his boyfriend tended to be, Bucky said the first thing that popped into his mind. 

"He talks dirty in bed." 

"Yeah?" And now Kitty looked even more interested than she had before. Her eyebrow raised, "How dirty we talking?" 

Bucky smirked, and he almost felt a little flushed just thinking about it. "He's fuckin' filthy." 

"Woah," she sighed out, leaned back in her chair, and used a hand to fan herself. 

Yeah, Bucky knew that feeling pretty well. 

“He’s nice too,” he shrugged since that was the best word to describe Steve. Kitty looked interested though, so he added, “He bought me new shoes.”

It looked like Kitty was actually thinking about how nice was.

“Oh, and he has the biggest dick I’ve ever seen.” How could Bucky forget that little tidbit? That was like almost as well known a feature for Steve as his punctuality was. Well, maybe not quite. But it should’ve been.  
Kitty’s eyes were even bigger than when Bucky had called Steve his boyfriend.

“Woah,” she repeated and he nodded in agreement.

Hey, Bucky was nothing if not proud of Steve’s megadick. Steve might not brag about it, but it didn’t mean Bucky wasn’t going to do so.

Kitty looked over and watched as Bucky's smirk melted into a grimace. "What?" 

Bucky sighed and leaned his arms down onto the table. "He wants to meet my parents this weekend." 

Her bottom lip curled, "Oh shit." 

"Yeah," he nodded, "I know." 

At least Kitty let him keep the magazine. 

… 

 

Bucky could admit that his StarkPhone had easily become irreplaceable in his life. Things had been so much easier since Steve gifted it to him. 

Steve was sweet and generous and nice. 

And Bucky really appreciated the phone. If he still had that crappy flip phone, he wouldn't have been able to download the Airlines Tracker App that sent him an alert saying his parents' flight was getting in an hour later than planned Friday evening. He would've been stuck at the airport, drooling over the Starbucks cart wishing he had an extra $4.35 on him to get an iced Venti Green tea Lemonade (no sweeter, light ice). 

But luckily, since his boyfriend was kind of awesome, he had the phone, got the alert, was able to hang out at the apartment for an extra 45 minutes before he borrowed Pete's Jeep to go pick up his parents. 

Naturally, he sent Steve a dick pic in thanks before he left. 

Knowing that he was the best Steve's had, Bucky tried to make it artsy; y'know, class it up from his normal run of the mill dicks. He took the shade off the lamp on his nightstand so there'd be more light, and rather than just pull his junk out of his briefs like usual, he took them all the way off. Naked thighs were hella classy. Almost as classy as dong neck. He placed his phone about mid-chest so that his abdominal muscles would be visible and he planted his feet on the mattress and spread his legs wide. He held the phone with one hand, and used his other to reach down and cup his balls (artfully). His dick was hard resting against his thigh, had started to get hard as soon as he thought of Steve, and Bucky thought it looked pretty good. 

Before he sent it, he pulled up the photo and added a yellow border around it. It practically looked like it could be framed, and he was proud of that. 

Maybe Steve could keep it on his desk at work? Next to the selfie of them that Bucky had given him? 

He messaged it to Steve and semi regretted doing all of that dick posing because now he was hard and didn't have time to jerk off. He grunted unhappily but somehow managed to get himself all stuffed back into his underwear and pants. So what if he chose the least skinny of all his skinny jeans. 

He made it to the airport and parked the Jeep in guest parking before heading inside and waiting by the luggage carousels where he agreed to meet his folks. They didn't have suitcases to pick up, but he figured it was as good a meeting spot as any. 

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. 

"JAMES! POOKY! Bucky! My first born!" His mom's voice was as familiar as it was loud and he was slightly embarrassed when half a dozen heads swiveled if he'd direction. They were probably all Jameses, he reassured himself. Right, that was clearly why. 

"Hey Ma," he barely got the two short words out before his mother was grabbing him and hugging him and clucking at him and just mom-ing at him all over the place. 

"You're getting too skinny, Pooky," Bucky felt hands patting his sides as he cringed at the nickname. 

"Good to see you, son," His dad was smiling as he reached around Freddi’s neverending hug, and clasped a warm hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

"He's getting too skinny, George, do you see it? Are you eating enough?" 

"Leave the boy alone, Freddi. He looks fine." George nodded at him, "You look fine, Bucky." 

"Thanks, Pops." He patted his mom softly on the back as an indicator for her to let go, even if he secretly loved how much she felt like home. 

"Except you could do for a haircut," George nodded. "You look like you're trying to be one of those kids on the you tubes." 

"C'mon Pops," he groaned, "it's YouTube. One word. Keep talking like that an' you'll be embarrassing the rest of your kids too." 

"Hey," George almost sounded offended, "I'll have you know that I have a Tweeter now. Your brother set me up." 

"Which one?" 

"The cute one." 

"George!" Freddi admonished. 

Outside of Bucky's family, few people could tell his twin brothers apart, and George chuckled to himself about what was the first of probably many dad jokes his father would be telling this weekend. 

"It was Matty." 

"Of course it was," Bucky was finally released from his mom's arms. "This I have to see. What's your username? And it's 'Twitter' by the way, Pops." 

"Pops Barnes Says," George responded proudly and it was actually so endearing that Bucky couldn't roll his eyes. "I have three twitters." 

"No, Pops, you had it right the first time. Those are tweets. The website is Twitter." 

While George was grumbling about something and Freddi was patting his arm affectionately, Bucky's free hand pulled his phone out of his pocket and immediately navigated to Twitter. Lo and behold, the page for PopsBarnesSays had three Tweets from the last two weeks. 

"Pops, your first tweet says 'hello', your second one says, 'My name is George', and the one you posted yesterday just says 'Arby's coupon'." 

Before George could explain why on earth he was looking for an Arby's coupon… or just telling people that he had an Arby's coupon (?), Freddi gave him a curious look. 

"Bucky, Pooky," her eyebrow arched in interest , "When Did you get a new phone? That one looks awfully fancy ." 

"Uh," he paused. When was that? "About six weeks ago, I think. It was a gift; Steve got it for me." 

Of course, now his mom looked even more interested. "Oh, he did?" 

"Yeah," Bucky looked down at his neon sneakers because he knew his cheeks were warming and he didn't know why and it was embarrassing. He kicked a toe at the tile flooring before adding, "He was worried about me not being able to check the bus schedule." 

"Well," Freddi made a humming noise and smiled big, "I certainly am looking forward to meeting this Steve. Right, George?" 

"Yes," he agreed and gave Bucky a look that he'd seen many times growing up, usually after he pulled Becca's hair or ignored Scott's requests to play. "We’re both looking forward to meeting the boy you've told us almost nothing about." 

He grumbled something about Becca and her big mouth before bending down to pick up the carry on bag his mother had dropped in favor of hugging him. 

"Come on Ma, Pops," he decided the best bet would be to ignore his dad right then, "let me get you guys to your hotel." 

 

….

 

"Don't know why you had to wear these jeans, Buck." Steve's voice was muffled against Bucky's neck where kisses were being trailed down towards his collarbone. 

Bucky leaned forward into Steve's embrace. His boyfriend’s arms were wrapping around his body, and Steve's hands were pawing nearly indecently at Bucky's backside. 

"Because they make my ass look great, Stevie." He responded teasingly, more than happy with the reception he'd gotten at the door to Steve's apartment. 

Bucky had knocked and Steve let him in, immediately looking him up and down, not even trying to hide the desire in his big blue eyes, tilting Bucky's chin up for a kiss before moving his lips to Bucky's neck. 

"They sure do," Steve agreed as a hand cupped Bucky’s left ass cheek and squeezed. Steve's lips were kissing back upwards and he nipped gently at the soft skin below Bucky’s ear. It was a soft little bite, nothing like the time they were in bed together, but it still made Bucky feel a little weak in the knees. 

He wasn't complaining. In fact, he was considering making it mandatory for Steve to greet him this way. Still though, he was a little surprised. It wasn't unusual for Steve to get his hands all over Bucky, but it typically wasn't the first thing he did. Steve was usually all kisses on the cheek and warm sentiments. 

Steve kissed the underside of his chin and the front of his throat, tongue dragging across his Adam's apple. Bucky pushed his ass back towards Steve's hands and Steve responded by grabbing harder at Bucky and moving up to bring their lips back together. It felt so good that Bucky half sighed into the kiss. 

"Haven't been able to stop thinking about the picture you sent me last night, Baby." Steve whispered against Bucky's lips, not even moving to separate them. 

Ah, well that explained it, and Bucky was doubly happy about having sent the classiest of dick pics. He could feel a flicker of heat in the pit of his stomach as he thought about Steve getting turned on by the photo. 

Bucky felt Steve's hands use his ass to pull their bodies closer together. 

"Oh Baby," Steve's voice was a strange mix of want and regret. "You and these jeans. I can't take my hands off of you." 

Bucky wasn't kidding when he said those jeans made his ass look great, but that wasn't the only reason he was wearing them. Seeing as Steve had bought the ridiculously expensive pants, they were the nicest jeans he had (the other pair Steve had got him were the second nicest). Unlike his other pants at home, these didn't have holes or tears that would make his mom start patting at him and questioning if he was okay. 

"Baby boy, if we didn't have plans to meet your parents for lunch, I swear, the things I would do to you." 

Ugh. 

Bucky pushed Steve away because there was no bigger boner killer than being reminded of your parents. Way to ruin it, Steve. Bucky huffed to himself. He'd been having such a good time too. 

Steve stepped back when Bucky pushed him, and Bucky looked at him with narrowed, level eyes. 

"You're not allowed to mention my folks while we're messing around. Ever." 

Steve at least had the decency to look sheepish and his cheeks warmed to that pretty pink color that Bucky liked. "Sorry about that, Buck. You're right. That's probably not what you wanted to hear at that moment." 

It certainly wasn't. But he wasn't going to let Steve off that easily. 

"Although, I guess maybe we do that plenty." 

"What?" Steve looked confused. 

"Well," Bucky shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, completely unsuccessful at hiding the look he was sending Steve, "when we're together, I do seem to hear 'Daddy' quite a bit." 

That'll teach Steve to ruin things. 

Steve cringed, grimacing and rolling his eyes as Bucky laughed, and he muttered 'jerk' loud enough for Bucky to hear. Steve's face was just about as red as Bucky had ever seen it. 

"See?" His face scrunched up as he looked at Steve, "I made my point." 

Yeah, Steve wouldn't be making that mistake again, thank goodness. 

"Yeah, yeah, you did." Steve rubbed a hand at his forehead uncomfortably. 

Now that Steve had successfully killed the mood (which Bucky was still a little annoyed about because that kissing had felt great) the feeling of panic he'd managed to forget about thanks to Steve's lips, started to return. 

"I don't know why you want to do this." He pushed past Steve and headed towards the kitchen. There were papers spread across the kitchen table, and Bucky could see the Shield logo in the top corner. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the idea of Steve working on a Saturday morning. Since the table was being used, he moved to the counter to flop down on one of the stools. Look at him, being honest. Steve should be impressed. 

Steve followed Bucky into the kitchen and stood on the opposite side of the island, leaned against the counter behind him. He looked cautious and concerned. 

"Bucky, if you don't want this, if you're uncomfortable at all, I don't have to join you for lunch. That's okay, I won't be upset. Just say the word, and I will stay home." 

"Nooo," he sighed, laying his face down against the cool granite surface of Steve's counter. "My ma wants to meet you and if you back out now, she'll blame me, an' I'll never hear the end of it. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I had told her you couldn't meet in the first place either. Ma's relentless." 

Since he refused to lift his head up, he heard Steve make his way around the island. Bucky felt a big hand give a light little squeeze to the back of his neck and slowly rub up and down his spine. 

"I just want you to be happy, Buck. Just tell me what you want me to do." 

"Buy me another pair of sneakers," he muttered against the counter without thinking, and Steve chuckled warmly. 

"If that's what you want, Buck." Steve answered amicably. 

And there was that again. Steve was just so nice. Bucky's stomach had been up in knots, but Steve was still being nice and trying to take care of him. 

Wait. 

Bucky's stomach was still up in knots with nerves about this whole thing. 

But what if his stomach was really upset? All he had to do was force an allergic reaction and then lunch would be cancelled early on account of puking. 

It was a flawless plan. 

And, sure, maybe being all barfy wasn't exactly glamorous, but Steve had seen it all before. 

His genius was momentarily distracted by Steve's other hand lightly rubbing just below his hairline. 

Nat had stayed over at the apartment last night, and had braided Bucky's hair this morning before he left. It looked neat and tidy and this way his mother wouldn't embarrass him by pushing it out of his face like she'd been doing since he decided to grow it out three years ago. 

"It's fine," he replied, lifting his face from the counter and sitting up. Bucky was pleased to notice that Steve didn't remove the hand from his back. 

Steve bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Bucky's head, and Bucky responded by leaning against Steve's body, since he'd been standing that close. Steve's hand moved and an arm automatically wrapped around Bucky's shoulders. 

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Ma mentioned it," he shrugged, his shoulder bunching up against Steve's midsection. "My brothers and sisters are still in high school and living at home. My ma makes sure to meet anybody and everybody they want to go out with or spend time with, friends or otherwise. It's not hard; Shelbyville isn't a big town so no one is too far from anybody else. My folks were always really into me and my siblings' business. I'm guessing she's still trying to be just as involved." 

It wasn't his parents' fault that he was the oldest child. (Well, technically it was. Gross.) But it wasn't his parents' fault that they're used to having kids and still saw Bucky that way. With a house full of teenagers, they were just used to Bucky being as young as the rest of his siblings. He absently wondered if that would change next year when Becca went away to college. 

Bucky glanced upward and he could see Steve gently smiling at him. 

"Well," Steve's voice was playful, "I guess I know where you get your nosiness from." 

Bucky gave Steve a dirty look and poked him hard in the side. 

Despite Bucky's narrowed eyes, Steve still smiled down fondly at him. 

"You almost ready to go? I don't want to be late." 

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky agreed, not at all surprised by Steve's constant punctuality, pulling his body off the stool and leaning against Steve for a moment before he straightened. 

 

… 

 

Since the lunch restaurant wasn't far from the hotel, Bucky had promised his parents that they would meet them there at noon. Steve's apartment was in the area so it was just as easy to meet up with Steve first so he and Bucky could head over together. 

Bucky took a deep breath as he approached the door to the restaurant. Steve's hand on the small of his back felt as nice as it usually did, but it reminded Bucky that this was actually happening and he grimaced. 

He loved his parents, he really did, and he was happy to have them visit, but if he learned anything over the last 21 years, it was just how overbearing they could be. 

He glanced down at his neon sneakers, before contemplating his jeans, and he figured he looked nice enough. He was wearing a thin purple tshirt that only had a small stain on the bottom hem from engine oil. Luckily, he was wearing his black hoodie with it, and even unzipped, it covered up the stain. 

He glanced over at Steve, and his boyfriend looked as hot as ever. He was wearing a lightweight gray sweater that confused Bucky a little bit because he wanted to both rip it off of Steve's body and simultaneously cuddle up to it. Steve's dark jeans were perfectly pressed, and his honey wheat beard was neatly trimmed. Not a hair was out of place. 

How one sweater could be both a "fuck me" sweater and a "trust me" sweater seemed impossible. It didn't make any sense. Even though Bucky preferred Steve with as few clothes as possible, he couldn’t help but think that if Steve modeled for that sweater, it would probably even sell a hell of a lot more than his underwear ads did. 

"You okay, Buck?" Steve must've heard Bucky's intake of breath because he was sounding concerned and gently rubbing knuckles against Bucky's tailbone. 

"Stevie?" Bucky was an adult type person and he could pull himself together. 

"Yeah, Baby?" The pet name helped loosen the knot in his chest slightly. Steve wanted to be here, even if Bucky wasn't sure that he himself did. 

"If my ma says anything embarrassing, you have to ignore it." 

"Duly noted," Steve chuckled and dropped his hand from Bucky's back, patting him twice. "Whatever you say, Buck." 

Alright, Barnes. You got this. 

You know what? Bucky smirked to himself. He snagged Steve "Big Dick" Rogers. He could do anything. Right? 

Right. 

He stepped into the cozy little restaurant and despite being ten minutes early, was not at all surprised to see his folks there waiting for him.

“Awww, Pooky!” Bucky’s mom exclaimed and tossed her arms around him as soon as he cleared the door. 

“Pooky?” Steve’s lips mouthed the words, though not a sound came out even though he looked positively delighted. Bucky looked over his mom’s shoulder to glare intensely at Steve.

Bucky extricated himself from his mom’s arms, narrowly escaping being hit by her purse that was as big as a house and no doubt just as heavy.

“James,” His dad pulled him into a quick hug as well, but luckily it only lasted a moment and Bucky didn’t have to fight for release that time.

Steve stood politely off to the side with a little smile on his face. Bucky reached out and was impressed at how smoothly Steve took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Uh,” Bucky gestured eloquently to his left with his free hand. “Steve, these are my folks, Freddi and George. Ma and Pops, this is Steve.”

“Oh Steve,” Freddi practically gushed with an uncomfortably large smile, and Bucky could see her just looking Steve over. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. We’ve heard so much about you.”

“No we haven’t,” George’s gruff voice cut in, and he sent Bucky a particularly flat look.

Freddi waved him off. “Don’t mind him.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Steve added politely and gave Bucky’s hand a little squeeze.

“The pleasure is all ours,” Freddi was smiling like she was just given a million bucks. “Right, George?”

His father made a noncommittal noise in response and Bucky noticed how critically his dad seemed to be looking at Steve.

“This place can get busy around lunch time, so I made a reservation under ‘Barnes’ at noon.”

His mom, of course, was totally charmed, and Bucky kept fighting the urge to roll his eyes as she gushed at his boyfriend. 

"Why, Steve," Freddi “Doesn't-Understand-the-Concept-of-Personal-Space Barnes” laid her hand on Steve's massive bicep as Bucky stood by and watched with embarrassed fascination, "you didn't have to do that. That was very thoughtful of you." 

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out if his mom had literally just squeezed Steve's muscle or if he had imagined it. 

"Wasn't that so thoughtful?" She repeated, and Bucky didn't know who the hell she was asking. 

In the back of his mind, Bucky was well aware of his uncanny resemblance to his mom and wondered if his eyes looked that crazy when he glanced up at Steve like that. 

"Ma," he groaned but literally no one heard him, or, knowing his mom, chose not to hear him. 

"It was my pleasure, ma'am." Steve responded Bucky did roll his eyes that time because when was Steve ever that polite. 

Okay, that was a stupid question. Steve was always polite, opening doors and shit for him, but he thought that was a Steve Bucky thing, not a Steve Lays it On Thick for the Whole World thing. 

Who was he kidding? Steve was always just _so nice_. 

"Oh, it's Freddi, please." She patted at Steve's arm. "None of this ma'am business." 

Bucky looked over at his dad for help, but George said nothing. He wasn't that surprised though, his dad had always been a quiet guy, but he thought he'd at least get a little backup. 

His father was apparently too busy looking Steve over with an assessing expression on his face that Bucky was pretty unsure of. 

"Okay, Ma, Pops," he took a step forward and started to literally wedge himself between Steve's and his mom's bodies, "let’s go find a table, yeah?" 

"Of course, of course," Freddi smiled at him and his face flamed bright red as she lightly patted his butt as soon as he turned around. 

"Oh my god," he groaned, looking over his shoulder to glare daggers at his mother. 

"None of that, James," and here she went with the James again. Ugh. "I carried you for nine months. I know that tushy now as well as I ever did." 

Bucky thought back to the first time he met Steve, and how thirty percent of him had been sure Steve was going to dump his body in the woods on the way back from Steve's place. 

Now would be a great time for that. 

He looked over at his boyfriend, and the man's face looked so delighted that Bucky changed his mind and decided it would be a _really_ great time for that. 

The hostess standing in the front of the restaurant was clearly waiting for them to finish their conversation. When Freddi looked over to her, she smiled and indicated for them to follow her. Bucky dropped Steve’s hand to follow.

Steve was so smooth that Bucky almost didn’t notice him pulling the second hostess aside when his parents were a few steps in the other direction and passing her his credit card.

Bucky felt a little awkward at the idea of Steve buying lunch for his folks, but it was such a Steve thing to do that he didn't think too much of it. 

Well, he didn't feel awkward when Steve paid for his lunch specifically, but that was different.

Steve caught Bucky’s eye, and before Bucky could mention the credit card, Steve grinned and mouthed ‘Pooky’ at him again.

Despite the scowl on Bucky's face, Steve reached over and threaded their fingers together as they followed Freddi over to a table. 

Steve held Bucky back until his parents were a few more steps in front of them, and then he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Bucky's hair. "You gonna be okay, Bucky?" 

He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, but squeezed Steve's hand too. "Yeah, provided my mom never uses the word 'tushy' ever again, I might survive." 

Steve chuckled lightly and led Bucky over to the table where George and Freddi were just sitting down. 

It was a square table with a chair on each side, and although Bucky was happy to be sitting next to Steve, he was a little worried about his mom being on Steve's other side.

"Steve," the lilt of Freddi's voice reminded Bucky of home and for a moment, he found himself really, truly thankful that his parents were there. It'd been hard since moving to New York, and it's not like they had extra money to fly out and visit all that often, but it really was good to see them. 

"Did Bucky ever tell you that he was nearly nine and a half pounds when he was born? The nurses said he was the biggest baby born so far that month!" 

Scratch what he just thought. It had been good to see them. Then his mom started talking again and Bucky changed his mind. They needed to go. He was going to melt into a puddle in this chair so that he no longer had to sit here while his mother told his life story. 

"Ma," he cut in, trying not to groan and die of embarrassment. "Number one: why would I have told Steve that? And, number two: it was March tenth! The month wasn’t over yet!" 

Why on earth did his mom think that that was how she should open this conversation? WTF.

"Bucky, you were a very healthy baby. There's nothing to be ashamed of." 

"Yeah, Buck," Steve nodded with the biggest shit eating grin Bucky had ever seen on his face. "Being a nearly ten pound baby is nothing to be ashamed of." 

"Shut up, Steve." He huffed and crossed his arms angrily over his chest. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Bucky,” Freddi dismissed him with a wave of her hand before turning back to Steve. “Would you like to see a picture?”

“Would I?” Steve looked just about as pleased as Bucky’d ever seen him, and he glared as hard as he could. It was mildly annoying that Steve didn’t even notice. “I would really like that, Freddi.”

“Oh good,” She patted Steve’s arm again, and before Bucky could do anything besides drop his scowl into a horrified expression, his mom was pulling a full on photo album out of her purse. That stupid big purse! He never should’ve trusted it.

Bucky slouched down low in his chair. This was not happening. His mom already had the album open.

“Now, there's only a few here of him that young, but if you look here, you can see how much bigger he is than the other babies in the hospital nursery.”

“Ma!” He interjected, loudly than he intended, but it was still necessary. “No baby photos. Steve doesn't need to see that.”

“What’d I tell you about being so dramatic, Pooky?” Freddi shot Bucky a look, but skipped a few pages forward in the album.

“Awww,” Freddi started again, looking down at the page, and Bucky could practically see the nostalgia written all over her face. “Now this is Bucky at four, at his first ballet recital. Look at those little sequined suspenders.”

He grumbled to himself. Those stupid suspenders were itchy and he wore them through like fourth grade.

Steve looked up from the photo and over at Bucky, his eyes all big and curious. “You were a dancer, Buck?”

“Uh, yeah,” he shrugged. “I mean, I was, errr, used to be. The last couple semesters have been too busy for me to take any dance classes.”

Steve was still watching him, but looking so very fond. His voice was soft, “You're incredible.”

“Ooh and here!” Freddi exclaimed tapping a photo with a finger. “You can see Bucky chasing after all the little girls in tutus. He was trying to kiss every last one of them.”

“He's so cute,” his boyfriend/traitor added in.

“Yes, well,” she pointed to the photo below it and Steve looked closer, “there weren't any other boys in his class for a few years, a consequence of rural Indiana, no doubt. Regardless, had there been any other little boys in tights, I'm sure little Bucky would've been chasing after them as well.”

Bucky could feel how red his cheeks were. He was going to die. His mother was going to prove in this moment that it was possible to literally die of embarrassment. He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Thankfully a server came to their table and passed out menus. She was probably a few years older than Bucky and smiled politely at the table as she went over the specials. Bucky could see the moment her eyes landed on Steve. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she stumbled over her words a bit, but no one else seemed to notice. Bucky wanted to give her a dirty look, but couldn't do it. Steve had that effect on everyone. That stupid sunshine smile was impossible for anyone to resist.

He glanced down at his menu and without the server even asking, quickly announced that he'd have a cheeseburger with everything on it.

“Except onions,” Freddi held up a finger and addressed the server directly. “He's highly allergic to onions.”

Damn it. 

There went his big plan.

Although, he reasoned, the ballet photos had already been shown. How much worse could it get?

The server waited a moment and everyone else ordered as well, seeing as Bucky had rushed that bit even before drinks had been requested.

There was a brief lull in conversation where Bucky full on glared at his mother, but eventually his dad took pity on him and joined the conversation. 

"So son," George's voice was as warm and gruff as ever, "how are your studies?" 

“They're fine,” he nodded as he thought through it, “this week has been busy since the professors were trying to cram everything in before spring break.”

Despite the fact he was looking at his dad who nodded in response, he saw Steve shift in his peripheral vision. He saw something he didn't recognize in Steve's expression before it smoothed back out.

“You got break next week, Buck?” Steve’s eyebrow lifted and he looked curious.

“Yeah,” he grinned and wondered how would be the best way to get Steve to spend the entire week with him in his bed, or maybe Steve's bed since it was much bigger.

“Did you figure out what you're doing the summer?” George asked.

“Uhhhhh,” was pretty much the best response he could come up with. “No?”

“Well, whatever you want to do is fine,” Freddi patted his shoulder. “But you know that we'd love to have you spend it at home.”

Bucky noticed how interested Steve looked and he gave him a little smile.

“I applied for that internship that I told you an’ Pops about.” He bit his lip while he thought about it. “I won't know anything for a while, but Pete, Clint, and I already agreed to sublet our place for the summer since I thought I'd be going home. I'd have to find somewhere else to stay. I'd need to find a summer job too since the lab isn't open.”

“I thought you were signing up for a summer course?” Freddi questioned.

“I thought about it, but I’m not sure yet.” 

He thought back to that stupid envelope stuffed in his backpack at home. He'd already submitted his student loan forms for next year, and he wasn't sure if he could change them to cover fees for summer classes. He also didn't know if he could find a summer job that would cover the costs of rent and class fees. Roommates were great and cost effective, and he and the boys were living together next year, but both Pete and Clint were going home for the summer.

“Well, Pooky, it'd be great to have you home but you do what you need to.”

“We’re both so proud of how hard you work,” George added.

“I'll let you guys know when I figure it out.”

It's not that he didn't want to spend the summer in Indiana, exactly… it's just that having a parent as a school teacher was hard because it meant his mom would be home all summer too. And he really loved his siblings, cared about them a whole heck of a lot, but sharing a room with his 15-year-old brothers all summer lacked a certain appeal.

Luckily the food came to the table and it saved Bucky from having to discuss this any more.

His burger was delicious, and he was actually happy that he didn't get onions on it because he was enjoying it so much.

“So Steve,” Bucky was not at all surprised that his mom had turned the conversation back to his boyfriend. “What do you do?”

“I'm in marketing,” Steve answered politely, and a little too humbly, Bucky thought.

“That sounds interesting,” Freddi replied and Bucky couldn't believe that his mom actually looked interested. That line certainly hadn't gotten Bucky's attention at Hydra.

Although, who needs lines when you've got muscles like that?

“Steve owns his own company. It's actually pretty cool.” Bucky tossed in and watched as Steve smiled and blushed in response to Bucky's words.

“Owns his own company?” George questioned, but he looked something other than just curious and Bucky wasn't sure what it was.

“Yes,” Steve nodded, not at all talking with his mouth full which Bucky was impressed by, “it keeps me busy and I enjoy it.”

“Well, that sounds very nice,” and Freddi was gushing again. “Doesn't that sound nice, George?”

“I've visited Steve's office a couple times,” and Bucky smiled as he felt Steve’s hand squeeze his knee briefly under the table. “It's kind of great.”

The look on his mom's face was getting dangerously close to the heart eyed emoji expression that Bucky often had. She was beaming at Bucky, while patting Steve's bicep again.

His dad, on the other hand… Well, Bucky's wasn't sure what to make of that expression.

It seemed easier to shove a handful of fries into his mouth instead.

“How old are you Steve?” Bucky tried to hide his grimace at George’s question. It was obvious that Steve was older than him, Steve owning his own business is one thing, but he also had a beard and beards made everyone look older.

Steve met George’s eyes and placed his sandwich back onto his plate. “I’m 34.”

Bucky didn’t think Steve seemed that old most of the time, and he certainly didn’t act like it, but judging by the look on his dad’s face, Bucky wasn’t sure if he agreed.

Freddi, clearly now his favorite parent, was able to tone down the surprise on her face and give Steve a friendly smile. “Owning your own company at 34 is very impressive.”

Steve’s cheeks warmed all honey red with that one and Bucky was unable to hold back a snicker. Normally, Steve was all confident talking about Shield, but now he was blushing harder than ever.

“Thank you.”

Freddi patted Steve’s hand and there was an awkward little pause so Bucky shoved move fries into his mouth.

"So," George started, leaning back at his chair and looking directly at Bucky. "How did you two meet? Becca neglected to mention it." 

"Oh," Bucky shrugged because that was an easy question to answer. He relaxed because they were moving past the glaring age difference. That was a relief, and admittedly, had kind of been what he was most worried about. "Pete and Clint took me out dancing at a club for my birthday." 

"That was nice of them." Freddi added with a smile. 

"Yeah," Bucky agreed, "I met Steve at the bar. Asked him to buy me a drink." 

"Steve," George huffed a little too intently to sound just thoughtful and his intense gaze turned to Steve. "Do you often buy drinks for young college students?" His eyes narrowed, "Or do you make a point to visit nightclubs and pick up younger men?" 

“Uh,” Normally unflappable Steve looked a little. . . flapped?

“George!” Freddi scolded, although Bucky didn’t think she looked surprised.

“Eep.” Bucky squeaked uncomfortably and the only tiny silver lining to this whole awkward situation was that no one noticed the embarrassing noise he just made.

Steve pulled himself together after just a few seconds. Just like that time in his office with Peggy. Bucky watched Steve swallow once before responding to George. 

“I don’t make a habit of either.” Steve glanced over at Bucky before turning back to George. “It was very fortuitous that I met Bucky at all. I couldn’t tell you the last time I’d been to a nightclub before that.”

“And the drink?” Bucky didn’t think George's question was exactly fair. Buying drinks for other hot dudes is literally why people went to clubs.

“Pops,” Bucky cut in because this was getting worse, “I straight up told Steve to buy me a drink.”

“Hmmm,” George looked at Bucky with narrow eyes, like he was assessing the answer.

“And one of the first things that he did was ask me if I had already had enough.”

His mom shot him a look at that, but he shrugged it off.

“It was my 21st birthday, I went out with the purpose of drinking. I met Steve at the bar and told him to buy me a drink and he did. Then he was super cool and nice.”

And WTF. This was not the time, Steve. Here they were during the world's most awkward lunch, and Bucky says one nice thing about Steve and the guy is looking down at his plate all bashfully and his cheeks are warming all over again.

How he could be bashful at being called nice when Bucky literally called him Daddy, or begged for him rather, made zero sense.

“James,” it was never good when he got first named. “You don't think Steve it too old for you?”

“Of course not,” He didn't even have to think about it. “I already told you how nice Steve is. I like him.”

“Steve,” George began and Bucky was ready to run out of the restaurant and never look back, provided he could get the second half of his burger wrapped up for him to take with. “Do you have any children?”

WHAT? Bucky had not been expecting that question, and Steve's surprise showed that he wasn't either. At this point, Bucky might have to leave his burger behind.

“No, I do not.” Steve answered evenly.

“And you and Bucky? Are you thinking about kids?”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” The high hysterical voice was apparently his own as Bucky nearly shouted. Bury him in the woods and never find him again. “Pops, I don't know what you're thinking but you pump the breaks. We've only been dating for like a hot second!”

If Bucky faked a coma right now, maybe he could claim to have lost all his memories from directly beforehand.

“Bucky, at 34, your mom was pregnant with Gracie. We already had four kids. Steve is at the age where he might be thinking about a family.”

Steve opened his mouth to talk but _oh hell no_. Bucky was not letting that happen.

“Steve is NOT thinking anything!” Bucky cut in and announced loudly.

Freddi shrugged like this wasn't the worst conversation in the history of all conversations. “Don't listen to your father, Pooky. He's just being dramatic.”

Dramatic was flipping the table over. This was way worse.

“James,” there was that first name again. “You realize that I’m 47.”

Oh shit. This was not going anywhere good. Bucky was edging closer and closer to hysterics.

“That would mean,” George’s voice continued pointedly, “there’s a 13 year age difference between Steve and myself.”

Double shit. Quadruple shit.

“Hypothetically, me dating Steve is the same as you dating him.”

Gross.

His boyfriend was dangerously close to saying something and Bucky did not want to hear what it was, so despite feeling incredibly uncomfortable, he jumped in.

“Pops,” he cringed and was pretty sure he looked a little green, “I don’t want.. it’s not…” He huffed angrily, struggling to put his words together. “I like Steve, okay? I like dating him and he’s a little older than I am but it doesn’t bother me.”

“You’re a smart kid Bucky,” George looked at him with a tentative expression. “But I still worry about you. Steve seems nice enough, but a man so much older than you? I can’t help but be concerned that he isn’t dating you for the right reasons.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes because now he was seeing where this was coming from. “The right reasons, Pops? Seriously?”

“Some men,” George shot Steve a very skeptical look before turning back to Bucky, “are only looking for one thing.”

Bucky could see how offended Steve was with that little remark, and his boyfriend was sitting up straighter. Steve’s shoulders were rounding themselves out and he was opening his mouth to respond.

Bucky’s laughter was probably louder than it should’ve been, and he could see it diffuse some of Steve’s rigid posture. Bucky laughed even harder.

“James,” George was frowning, “my concern for you is not a joke.”

“Steve looking for only one thing is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard,” He shrugged and popped another fry in his mouth. “Because that’s definitely what I was doing when we met.”

George looked completely startled by this, Freddi looking surprisingly proud, and Steve looked like a tomato. 

“Steve made me want more than that,” He added quietly, not exactly sure when that had happened. He got into Steve’s pants, and sure it was fantastic, but apparently that wasn’t all he wanted.

Freddi was smiling at Bucky like he’d won the lottery.

Steve was looking at him fondly.

His dad looked displeased, or confused. Bucky wasn’t sure.

Best course of action seemed like stuffing more fries in his mouth.

“What about Steve's family? Have you met them yet?” Thank goodness for Freddi, so obviously the favorite parent, for trying to smooth things out.

There was a chance that Steve's folks might have something to say about him picking up a college kid at a bar, but Bucky doubted it. And besides, Bucky hadn't even met them yet so whatever. He could say they hadn’t met yet and then everything could go back to being totally chill.

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly and Bucky watched something sad twist across Steve's face before it was quickly smoothed out. “Unfortunately, my parents have passed.”

Oh.

Bucky felt…

Well, he felt sad. His folks may have been overbearing at times and slightly obnoxious, but he loved them. And they loved him, which is why they came to visit.

Bucky had only heard Steve mention his mom once, and he honestly thought it was because Steve was a grown up. The guy was in his 30s, why would he be talking about his mom? Bucky had never thought it was because she wasn't around anymore. That really sucked.

He found Steve's hand under the table and held onto it to give it a squeeze.

“I'm so sorry to hear that,” And Freddi looked as sorry as she sounded, with an upset frown pulling her lips downward.

“Your mom was really pretty though. She looked nice.” It's not like he hadn't noticed the photos on Steve's mantle. He'd seen the one of Peggy and Sam, and the third one was so obviously Steve's mom. She and Steve had the same eyes and it would be impossible not to notice the family resemblance. “I saw the picture at your place.”

“Thanks, Buck.” Steve squeezed his hand back, but didn't let go.

Seeing as things were going to get awkward because Bucky had no idea what to say after that. He was immensely thankful that the server showed up at that moment to ask if they needed anything else.

When the server mentioned that the meal had already been paid for, Freddi’s face lit up again.

“Oh Steve,” she was gushing, “that was so generous of you! You didn’t have to do that!”

She continued to smile at Steve as they all stood up from the table.

“Aw, Pooky,” Freddi licked her thumb and rubbed it against Bucky’s cheek, “looks like you got a little schmootz there.”

This was by far the most embarrassing moment of Bucky’s life. Even worse than puking at Steve’s place the morning after his birthday.

“Maaaa,” he groaned, thirty percent sure his life was over as he and his mom stepped towards the front of the restaurant. He looked back to see Steve a few steps behind him and Bucky looked at him questioningly.

“Just give me a minute, Buck,” Steve gave him a reassuring smile.

Bucky was not at all sure about this, but he shrugged and followed his mom outside the restaurant. That may have been a horrible decision.

“Bucky,” Freddi turned towards him and pulled him into a quick hug before releasing him. “It’s been hard for your dad, having you so far away. He just worries about you. I do too.”

“I know,” he kicked his foot at the concrete. “I just…”

“I know, Pooky,” Freddi smiled like she understood before he finished his thought, “and you’re an adult and can make your own choices. We just want you to be happy, and if Steve is the person who makes you happy, then that’s okay.”

“Geez Ma, we’ve only been dating for like three weeks.”

“I know, but I just want you to know that.”

Bucky was strangely touched. Sometimes he forgot how sweet and heartfelt his mom could be. 

“And make sure you always use protection.”

“OH MY GOSH! Ma!” He buried his face in his hands. His life was over.

Steve and George would have to come out of the restaurant eventually, and what would they find? All that would be left of Bucky would be his hair tie and sneakers. Because after hearing that from his mom, he was going to disappear forever.

“Never again, ma,” he groaned, slightly muffled by the hands on his face. “Never say that ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Sugar Baby needs to finish labs so he can get coffee.  
> 
> 
> _Don't know why you had to wear these jeans, Buck._  
> 


	17. I'm so insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) finished this in record time. She's amazing and I love her. You should too.
> 
> Lots to cover in this massive chapter!

After lunch, Bucky barely surviving, Steve went back to his apartment and Bucky spent the afternoon showing his parents around the city. 

Bucky could admit he was worried about what had happened between Steve and George, but the two had exited the restaurant and Bucky noted a very contemplative look on George's face, even if he didn't quite know what it meant. 

Bucky gave Steve a questioning look, but Steve just smiled at him, all warm and fond. He was used to that expression from Steve, and figured it was better than anything else that could've come out of whatever just happened. Bucky was sixty percent expecting Steve Angry Face. 

Steve gave his shoulder a squeeze before tilting Bucky's chin up. Steve gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him and his folks a good afternoon. 

It was weird. Not the Steve part - that was normal - but it was weird that Steve was being normal after the world's most uncomfortable/awkward/WTF lunch of all time. 

Apparently his mom didn't think anything of it because Freddi just carried on, spending the afternoon making subtle references to his boyfriend's biceps which Bucky wasn't sure he appreciated (the references, not the biceps. He appreciated those very much). 

So, Sunday morning, when Bucky was grabbing Pete's keys before picking up his parents to take them back to the airport, he texted Steve. 

**JBB:** Goin 2 (plane emoji) Want 2 come w/? 

It's not like he was looking for another reason for his folks to spend time with Steve, he definitely wasn't, but he'd be in the area and then he wouldn't have to make the drive back by himself. 

Plus he hadn't seen Steve alone since that train wreck yesterday… 

And once his parents went back to Indiana, he and Steve could go back to being bomb ass boyfriends, instead of him feeling totally freaked out and uncomfortable. 

They’d go back to how they were the weekend before last, all hot and sexy and not interrogated about their age difference. 

A perfect plan. 

His phone chimed and he reached for it. 

**Sexy Steve:** Sure. I can make you lunch after? 

Bucky shrugged. 

**JBB:** Only if U do it w ur shirt off 

**Sexy Steve:** (shirt emoji) 

….when did Steve start using emojis? 

He almost rolled his eyes, but somehow ended up smiling instead. Look at his cute boyfriend, trying to be all hip and cool and not completely old. 

The butterflies in his stomach fluttered. Funny how those flutters came back after his gross nerves went away. 

Rather than type a response, Bucky pulled up the hem of his shirt and sent Steve a photo of his abs. It seemed appropriate. 

He stuffed his phone in his pocket before checking his hair in the mirror on the back of his door. His bun was just sloppy enough to be devastatingly sexy, so he called in a win. His gray sweatpants were a little frayed at the bottoms but he didn't think anyone would notice. His favorite red Henley was tight on his slender body and it reminded him that he was as hot as all get out. Hell yeah, he was. 

He picked up Steve first, his boyfriend waiting outside the building so Bucky wouldn't have to try and find street parking. 

Steve climbed into the Jeep, looking especially delicious in a tshirt and well worn jeans. The seams of the tshirt looked like they were losing the battle against Steve's broad shoulders. Bucky was sure they gave it a valiant effort though. 

His boyfriend leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

Bucky was seventy five percent sure that this was not the time but he was looking over at Steve and the guy just looked so fucking hot. He had that tight tshirt on and the sleeves were stretching around his biceps and that made something in Bucky's chest hot. Steve's beard looked as good as usual and his lips were red. And Bucky really wanted to bury his face between Steve's legs, but unfortunately he was the one driving. 

More importantly, it'd been three days since he last got off. That was a long ass time. 

It'd been over a week since they went to Hydra and Steve took Bucky home and had his way with him. That was a week too long, Bucky figured. 

Having a boyfriend is like having guaranteed sex, and now that he and Steve did it once, they should probably do it a billion more times. 

"Baby," Steve's voice questioned softly, reaching over to squeeze Bucky's hand, "you okay?" 

So what if he looked a little flushed? Picturing Steve in nothing but flag briefs would make anyone feel a little hot. 

Since the car was still in park, Bucky looked directly at Steve and made a very obvious point of leering up and down his beefy body. 

Steve looked amused. Of course he did. 

Bucky smiled because he was being honest, like a good boy. "Just thinking that it's been over a week since you fucked me." 

Despite the unexpected expression on his face, Steve chuckled in response, looking the tiniest bit warm in the cheeks, and Bucky watched as he rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Bucky." He added, sounding equal parts fond and amused. 

Bucky couldn't hold back a cheeky smile in response. 

"Not the time, Baby," Steve added warmly and gave Bucky a squeeze on the shoulder. 

Well, that was true. Mega lame, but true. And, unfortunately, that squeeze was more friendly than anything else. 

Still though… 

Bucky tilted his head to the side and gave his boyfriend a little smirk. "Maybe later, then?" 

Steve laughed and laughed and Bucky kind of loved the warmth and flutters it kicked up in his chest. 

 

… 

 

The ride to the airport hadn't been as awkward as he anticipated. Part of this may have been because Steve moved to the back seat and offered George the passenger seat. 

George was quiet, but seemed to be keenly observing both Bucky and the hot beefcake in the back seat. 

Bucky sulked the whole way, taking turns watching the road and glancing at the reviewer mirror and glaring at it, as he watched his mom pull the photo album out of her purse again and point out pictures the entire ride. 

He could picture nearly every photo that went with his mom's narration and he was 200 percent sure that wasn't something Steve needed to be looking at. 

It was all: "And here's Bucky with the twins when they were born," Freddi said, sounding a little choked up, "Don't mind that the poor boy is missing all his front teeth" and "Goodness, here's Bucky when he got chicken pox; he had those scabs for days." And "Awww, here's my baby taking a bath, you can see that cute little freckle he's always had on his tushy." 

Bucky had grumbled ineffectually. Anything but the bathtub photos. This had been a horrible idea. Why did he invite Steve to come with? 

He parked in the drop offs lot and hopped out of the Jeep, unsurprised to see Steve already out, with Freddi’s carry on bag in one hand. 

"Now Steve," Freddi began, reaching over to pat Steve's arm (how many time had she done that?), "have you heard of this Facebooking website?" 

"Yes," Steve nodded and smiled, clearly taking the ridiculous question seriously, "I have." 

"Ma," Bucky groaned, he and George walking behind his mom and Steve. "Everyone has heard of Facebook. It's 2017, Facebook is old news." 

"Don't be rude, James Buchanan." And, boy oh boy, did he recognize that tone. "I was just asking a question." 

He rolled his eyes but bit his tongue because his mom chastising him, complete with the first and middle names no less, was almost as embarrassing as hearing her mention his tushy. He could feel his cheeks warm and he told himself that it was from anger. 

“Now,” Freddi continued, her attention back on Steve, “if you request to be my internet Facebooking friend, I’ll surely say yes. James won’t be friends with me, but I’ll have you know that I’m up to 47 friends.”

“That’s very impressive,” Steve said and Bucky’s face scrunched up to look at Steve like he was crazy. Steve sounded so sincere, but there was no way he actually was. Right?

“Just use my email, Steve,” And OMG was she seriously still talking?! “It’s FreddiBarnesHasAnEmailAddress at hotmail dot com. That’s Freddi with an i.”

“Got it,” Steve nodded.

Was this Bucky’s life? Really? REALLY?

 

…..

 

Bucky stretched out as much as humanly possibly on Steve's couch. It was giant and fluffy and didn't have a dent in the armrest like the one at his apartment did. 

He was comfortable in Steve's apartment, and he was happy that his parents were off to Indiana and that his mom wouldn't have to embarrass him anymore today. Clearly, she'd continue to embarrass him because that's what Freddi Barnes did to all her children, but at least with her currently on a plane, Bucky was safe for the next 24 hours (he hoped). 

He could hear Steve moving around in the kitchen, but he didn't really care to go investigate. He was much too comfortable. 

As soon as they had arrived at Steve's place, Bucky snuck into Steve's bedroom while the older man went to the kitchen. Bucky quickly slipped off his sweatpants and briefs, before tucking his underwear under Steve's pillow and pulling his pants back on. He then casually walked to the living room, and dropped himself onto the couch. 

"You making me lunch, Daddy?" He called over the couch because he heard the fridge open and he'd been promised food. He wasn't even surprised by how natural it felt to use the pet name when Steve did things to take care of him. He'd kind of got used to that. 

"'Course, Baby." Steve replied smoothly. 

Bucky sighed and dug his toes into the gap between the cushions. "Is your shirt off?" 

Steve laughed and Bucky heard the warmth of his voice carry throughout the room. "Sorry, Baby, not this time." 

He sighed again, not completely disappointed because he was pretty sure that once Steve came over here, he could get the guy out of his shirt for sure. 

He was happy that he got to see his folks, but less happy that they had to spend all that time with Steve. It was awkward and weird and if his dad ever mentioned (gulp) kids again, then Bucky was going to flip over the nearest table and storm out. That had been the single most terrifying moment of his entire life. 

(And once he had accidentally tossed his red jeans in with all of Nat's delicates.) 

But now he and Steve were back to normal. Steve was making him lunch because Steve was nice and took care of him, and Bucky was lying on the couch being spoiled like he absolutely deserved. See? Completely normal. 

Bucky looked up to see Steve walking around the sectional. He sat two big glasses of iced tea on the coffee table, on coasters of course, before turning around and smiling at Bucky. He didn't say anything, but leaned down to press a kiss to Bucky's forehead Before he turned back to the kitchen. 

Bucky reached over for his glass and was able to take a drink and set his glass down by the time Steve came back over with two plates, and two very tasty looking sandwiches. 

Steve set the plates on the coffee table and sat down on the couch near Bucky's waist. He reached one arm over Bucky's body, placing his hand on the couch's armrest, and leaned forward. 

Bucky met Steve halfway, using his awesome core muscles to sit up slightly. Their lips brushed against each other's lightly. It felt nice and soft and Bucky's stomach flipped upside down, reminding him how much he liked this and how much he like liked Steve. Bucky reached up with his right hand and grabbed the back of Steve's neck, practically pulling the older man's hard, sexy body on top of him. Their kiss grew deeper and hotter, and Bucky placed his other hand against Steve's chest, shamelessly groping Steve's tits. 

"Daddy," Bucky exhaled, short of breath, when Steve's lips trailed over his jawline. 

"My good boy," Steve murmured in between pressing wet kisses against Bucky's jaw, his wiry beard teasing Bucky's sensitive skin. 

Something in Bucky's chest lit up in response to the praise and the subtle possession. 

Bucky shivered as Steve's free hand slid under the hem of his tshirt. Warm fingers dragged up and down his chest. It felt good and he groaned in the back of his throat. 

A finger brushed his nipple and Bucky's grip tightened on the back of Steve's neck, holding them together even though his boyfriend clearly wasn't going anywhere. Bucky's gasp in response must have surprised Steve, because he pulled back from Bucky's skin. 

Bucky watched as Steve took a deep breath, his lips looking red and a little swollen, and his cheeks deeply flushed. 

"Daddy," Bucky whispered, "please." 

Steve's eyes were dark as his hand teased over Bucky's abs with feather light touches. "What do you want, Baby? Tell me and I'll give it to you." 

Bucky looked up at Steve's face. The older man wasn't teasing him, wasn't just talking dirty; he was legit asking what Bucky wanted. 

Bucky took an unsteady breath, distracted by the hand under his shirt. He was really close to just asking Steve to fuck him; to pull down his sweats, roll him over, and slide home. They could do it right here on this couch. Steve could loosen him up and slide that big dick into his waiting body, and jerk him off too. 

Shit, it would feel so good. Then he could get the climax he definitely wanted right now. 

He really wanted Steve to fuck him. They'd only done it once so far and this was a perfect opportunity. He was sure Steve would take such good care of him too. 

He opened his mouth, licked his bottom lip, and was prepared to beg. His head lolled to the side as fingertips traced over his other nipple. 

He was going to tell Steve to fuck him, but his gaze focused and he realized he was looking at the coffee table. 

And, shit, that was a really good looking sandwich. It was on a _bagel_. 

Wait. Double shit. Bucky was sure the bagel had even been toasted. He could see a big slice of tomato. Was that turkey? Sure looked like turkey. 

It's not that he didn't want sex with Steve; he really really loved sex, but last time Steve certainly took his time. Steve didn't liked to be rushed, or that's what he had said at least, and Bucky wondered if the guy ever had quickies. If that was even a thing Steve would be into? Because Bucky was more than into the idea of Steve shoving him down, and giving and getting pleasure as quickly as possible. 

And if Steve took his time, certainly the bagel would be cold by the time they were done. Then it wouldn't be toasted, it'd just be hard bread. 

Steve pinched lightly at the nipple he had been teasing and Bucky moaned in surprise, hips rocking upwards. 

He was also horny and hard as a fucking rock, and he really needed to get off. 

Steve leaned forward and kissed the side of his mouth. "Just tell me, baby boy. Let Daddy make you feel good." 

Bucky reached for Steve's arm and pulled it out from under his shirt. Bucky could admit that he immediately missed the sensation, but Steve went easily and didn't question it. 

He grabbed Steve's hand and put it directly over his erection, rocking his hips up against the soft material of his sweatpants. 

"Jerk me off, Daddy," he bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a moan, "please." 

"Yeah, yes," Steve answered quickly, "I've got you, Baby." 

Bucky half sighed, half groaned in relief when Steve's big hand slipped below the elastic of his sweats and fisted his erection. 

"Shit, Buck," Steve's voice was syrupy thick and mixed with surprise, "you're not wearing underwear." 

"Was gonna seduce you," he sounded all breathy and he would've shrugged if he wasn't busy enjoying Steve's grip. 

Steve sat up, effectively removing his hand from Bucky's pants and Bucky was not happy about it. 

"Stevie, _Daddy_ ," he flat out whined, voice matching his neediness, "why'd you stop? Please. Please!" 

"Shhh," Steve soothed him, "it's okay, Baby. I've got you." 

Before Bucky could cry out in frustration, Steve was grabbing his shoulders and pulling him upright. If Steve hadn't done it so quickly, Bucky may have had time to question the movement. Before he realized what was happening, Steve sat down on the couch, leaning against the back of it, and pulled Bucky to him, in between his legs. Bucky's thighs were bracketed by Steve's muscled ones and it made him shiver in response. He could feel Steve's half hard dick pressed up against his backside. 

It only took a second before Steve's warm hand was back in Bucky's sweats and wrapped around his hardness. 

"Fuck," Bucky hissed, his head falling back onto Steve's shoulder, his hips making small thrusts up into the heat of Steve's hand. 

"Look at you," Steve's voice dipped low, "you look so good, Baby. You're so hard for me." 

"Stevie," Bucky whimpered as Steve's lips found his neck, nipping lightly and following each little bite with a lick. 

"You're being so good, Buck." 

"Faster?" He was breathless, and he didn't want to just be teased; he wanted to come. 

"I've got you, Baby." Steve replied between nips. His hand jacked Bucky faster and Bucky did his best to rock his hips in the same rhythm. 

"Feels good," his eyes closed as he moaned. "Just like that, Daddy." 

Bucky cried out as Steve's free hand cupped over the head of his dick, but over his sweatpants, and pressed down. The hand fisted around his hardness was now jacking him up against the other hand. With his sweats stuck in-between, the sensation of the soft fabric on the sensitive head of his dick was new and hot and intense. 

"Baby," Steve's voice purred at his ear, his tongue tracing the shell of it, "I can feel you through your pants. I bet your tip is already wet for me." 

Bucky whimpered in the affirmative. He rolled his hips forward, matching Steve's rhythm and simultaneously shivering in reaction to the drag of his dick against his sweats. 

"You gonna be a good boy?" Steve cooed sweetly, teasingly in his ear, "You gonna come for Daddy?" 

"Wanna!" Bucky cried out helplessly. 

Bucky had never been this needy during sex before Steve. Sure, he tended to feel a little desperate when he needed to climax, but this was completely beyond that. All he could do is whimper and cry in response to Steve's dirty talk and just sit back and take whatever Steve was giving to him. It was sexy and wild and urgent and intense, but so far it'd been the best sexual experience of his life. 

Feeling satisfied had taken on a completely new meaning with Steve. 

And, if he was being honest with himself, being needy wasn't an issue when he was with the person who would always give him whatever he needed. 

"You gonna come in your pants, baby boy?" Another kiss on his neck. "Gonna be good and make a mess for your Daddy?" 

"Yeah," he breathed out, a little brokenly. He reached an arm behind himself to wrap around Steve's neck, trying to hold himself even closer to his boyfriend. " _Please_." 

His thick little moan must've done something for Steve, because suddenly Steve was pulling a little harder and a little rougher at his length, just the way Bucky liked. 

"Daddy will take care of you," Steve whispered against the skin of his neck, breathing hotly against it. The pretense of teasing was gone from his voice, and now it was just heat and honest and sugar sweet. 

Steve always took care of him. 

"Come on, come on," Bucky begged, writhing against Steve's body, rolling his hips forward and arching his back, chasing what he desperately needed. 

"So good," more words against his skin, "so good for me." 

The praise had Bucky's heart beating faster. He pushed his shoulders back against Steve's hard chest and rocked his hips closer to Steve's grip, and made little half broken grunts as he started to get close. 

"Uh, uh, uh," Bucky's hand on the back of Steve's neck got impossibly tighter. 

"There you go," Steve's lips were back near Bucky's ear, encouraging him and sounding extremely happy. "That's my good boy, my sweet baby boy. Go ahead, let go. Come for Daddy." 

Bucky's eyes were still closed and he found himself gasping helplessly for air. Steve told him to come, he wanted to come, he needed to come. 

He continued to grunt and after a few more rough pulls on his dick, his entire body shuddered and his toes curled as his orgasm overcame him, crying out 'Daddy!' as he came. 

Completely unprepared for how thoroughly satisfied he felt, physically, emotionally, figuratively, Bucky's entire body slumped back against Steve, like a puppet with all his string cut. 

Steve wasted no time, his one hand was still wrapped around Bucky's dick, jacking it slowly, carefully, and as if trying to milk whatever was left of Bucky's climax, and his other wrapped straight across Bucky's chest, over his pectorals, pulling Bucky's body tightly and securely against the large one behind it. 

Bucky whimpered at the over stimulation and onslaught of continuous sensation, unable to form words. 

"My good boy," Steve was repeatedly praising him, "look at you. I'm so proud of you, Baby. You're so good, so amazing. Look at this mess you made, look at everything you just did for your Daddy. You're so good to me, Baby. You make me so happy." 

Bucky mumbled rather incoherently in response. 

"My sweet baby boy," Steve cooed, nuzzling his nose against Bucky's neck. 

"Daddy," Bucky breathed out after a moment, sighing heavily. 

"Okay," Steve's voice was soft as he pressed a little kiss to Bucky's jawline. "Let's get you cleaned up, Baby." 

Bucky grunted in reply, but he made no effort to move. He was satisfied and comfortable, albeit a little sticky and gross. Still, though, it wasn't enough to make him want to get up from his position. 

Letting his eyes flutter back closed, Bucky let Steve settle his body back down on the couch as Steve slid out from behind him. 

Steve kissed him on the forehead and brushed his fingertips down Bucky's cheek. 

"Be right back, Baby." 

Bucky took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he sighed and melted down into the couch. He was comfortable and satisfied and Steve was taking care of him. 

It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes before Bucky felt the couch dip under Steve's weight. 

"Such a good boy." 

Bucky felt lips against his forehead, before feeling Steve's fingers at his waist, slowly tugging down his pants. Once they were off, Bucky watched as Steve rubbed gently at his cock and abdomen with a warm, damp washcloth. 

Steve tossed Bucky's pants into the floor and dropped the washcloth on top of them. 

"How you feeling, Baby?" 

He opened his mouth to respond with 'hungry', but stopped short, and maybe a little awkwardly, when he noticed Steve's expression. 

Steve was smiling at him all warm and soft and full of affection. Just like that time post-sex when they got in the tub, Bucky felt cozy and schmoopy inside too. 

"Good, Daddy," Bucky gave his boyfriend the tiniest of smiles. "You made me feel good." 

Bucky didn't expect Steve's smile to get any brighter, but impossibly, it did and Bucky had to close his eyes for a hot second. 

Steve gently worked Bucky's legs into a clean pair of sweats, that so clearly belonged to Steve judging by the fact they were too long. Bucky couldn't hold back a smirk when Steve pulled the pants up around his waist and his boyfriend's hands lingered on his hips. 

"C'mon, Buck," Steve's voice was warm as he pulled Bucky into a sitting position. "You should eat." 

"I planned on it," he grinned, "I'm starving." 

Bucky wasted no time grabbing the plate from the coffee table. He was extra satisfied to note that his bagel with still warm. 

OMG. 

He lifted the bagel to take a bite and it was delicious. It may have been the best sandwich he'd ever eaten in his life. 

"Stevie," he practically groaned with his mouth half full of partially chewed food. "What is this?! It's fucking amazing." 

Steve chuckled and after swallowing a small bite of his own, gave Bucky another smile. "That would be an everything bagel, turkey, sprouts-" WTF were sprouts? "-Boursin cheese, cucumber and tomato." 

Bucky swallowed and took another big bite before adding, "it's really good." 

Steve just grinned, and his face looked all affectionate again. 

Bucky felt something vaguely schmoopy in his chest, and he could admit he liked it, but rather than smile back at Steve, he just shoved more sandwich into his mouth. 

He finished his sandwich in record time, probably because it was so good that he really only chewed every other bite. Steve seemed amused by this though, so Bucky counted it as a win. 

Steve finished his lunch, sometime after Bucky, and reached forward to grab the remote. Steve turned the TV on, and switched to SportsCenter before lying down on the couch and pulling Bucky toward him. 

Bucky went easily, letting himself cuddle up to the warmth of Steve's body. He was surprised at how relaxed he felt, all full and satisfied and a little sleepy. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Steve kiss the top of his head and wrap his big arms around Bucky. 

He felt like a big puddle of schmoop. 

"So," Steve's voice was deceptively casual as a hand carded through Bucky's hair, "you thinking about staying in New York this summer?" 

"Yeah," he shrugged, "or I think so? I need to get a job first so that I can find afford a place to stay." 

There was a long pause where Steve kept moving his hand in Bucky's hair, and Bucky found himself relaxing even further. A good orgasm and a good sandwich really could do wonders. He felt all the tension drain out of his shoulders. 

"You…" Steve began hesitantly, "you could stay with me?" 

Bucky's eyes opened then, wide with surprise. His insides felt weird. He was going to throw up and then die. 

That was completely unexpected, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. 

"Blermph." he replied ineloquently. 

Steve's hand didn't stop moving, and he scratched lightly at Bucky's scalp, probably noticing that Bucky stopped being so relaxed. 

Stay with Steve…? 

It would only be for three months, and he only had a few weeks left to find a place. Since he and his boys already sublet their currently apartment for the summer, and he couldn't really afford to live on his own, he'd probably get stuck with rando creepy roommates. 

Steve was a rando that he already knew. 

And, shit, think of all the sex they could have if Bucky was over here all the time? 

But living together? That sounded like a Something Else, and they were barely a Something. 

But on the other hand? More baths together. 

Shit. He had really liked that bath.

"You want us to live together?" He finally managed to squeak out, only sounding 99 percent awkward. 

Steve kissed the top of his head. "You don't have to think of it as 'living together'. You'd just be staying here for the summer. You could be my houseguest. Obviously, you could stay in the guest room if you'd be more comfortable." 

Bucky huffed. "Steve, literally being in your bed is the best way to get me here, so the guest room is out." 

Steve chuckled. "Whatever you say, baby." 

Bucky's stomach felt weird, like when you go out for a run after a long night of drinking and you can't decide between throwing up in the bushes or eating 12 egg McMuffins. 

Staying with Steve would solve a lot of problems. He wouldn't have to spend the summer in Indiana, sharing a room with Scott and Matt while Freddi hovered around, asking him about his every move. If he didn't get the internship he applied for, it wouldn't be a big deal, because he'd already have a place to stay. 

And Steve had a nice apartment, a really nice apartment with a mattress that wasn't sixty percent lumps. Although, Bucky frowned to himself, Steve's place was probably hella expensive. Of course it was, it had a doorman. There was no way he could pay for a place like this. 

"How much," Bucky whispered, leaning back towards Steve. 

Steve automatically pulled him closer. "How much what, Buck?" 

"How much is your rent?" He asked awkwardly. 

"Aww, Baby," Steve cooed gently, kissing the top of Bucky's head again, "it's called a mortgage, and there's no way you'd pay for that. You'd be my guest." 

Bucky's insides were definitely leaning towards the McMuffins, even if they seemed to be stuck upside down. 

If he didn't have to pay rent, then there would be nothing stopping him from staying with Steve over the summer. It would take pressure off of him to find a job right away too, which would be great because with finals coming up he didn't want to have to worry about that at the same time. 

And, he bit down on his bottom lip while thinking about it, if he wasn't paying rent, then maybe he could take the summer course he'd wanted to. 

"Stevie," he paused, honestly not sure where he was going with that. 

"Just let me take care of you, Baby." Steve's hand moved to the back of Bucky's neck and gave it a little squeeze. 

On the one hand, this was more exciting than the time JD's sent them breadsticks for being such loyal customers. 

But on the other hand, he also felt the same way he did in that dream where he showed up to class naked. 

Then again, he reminded himself of his initial point: think of all the sex. And hair brushing. And waffles. 

Actually, he should probably confirm that just to be sure. A no on that one may have been a deal breaker. 

"You'd make me waffles?" His voice sounded much smaller than it should be. 

"I'd make you waffles and tell you you're pretty every fucking day." 

And shit, if that wasn't exactly what he wanted out of life, then what was? 

"Daddy," he started, and glared down at the floor when his voice did not sound as steady as it was supposed to be, "I'd be the best little Sugar Baby." 

And he would, really. If Steve was going to take care of him, then he could do his part too and be the best little Sugar Baby ever. 

"Sugar Baby, huh?" Steve's voice was curiously interested. "Is that what you think this is? You think I'm your Sugar Daddy?" 

Wasn't he though? He was always buying Bucky nice things, and giving Bucky gifts. Not to mention the fact that anything Steve gave him, Bucky'd be more than happy to show his appreciation for it with sex. 

Bucky mumbled into the couch in response and it was clear Steve couldn't understand him. 

"What was that, Buck?" Bucky had maybe been a tiny bit worried that Steve had been offended, since the guy seemed surprised about what they'd clearly been doing. Luckily though, his boyfriend sounded nothing besides curious and playful. 

Fingers on Bucky's chin gently guided his face away from the couch cushions. 

"I said," he huffed, "that I took the 'Am I a Sugar Baby?' quiz on BuzzFeed?" 

"Oh yeah," and Bucky scowled as he heard all the amusement laced in his boyfriend's voice, "and what'd you find out?" 

"I don't know," he grumbled, "apparently I have too many feels." He crossed his arms over his chest tightly. 

"Is that right?" Bucky didn't even turn around, but he would guess that Steve was looking down fondly at him based on that tone. "You got too many feels for me?" 

"Shut up, Steve," he grumped because that was none of Steve's business. 

Fucking feels. 

He could feel Steve's chest expand with laughter behind him. 

"Besides," he was still glaring, "you give me things like computers and pizza and then we have sex." 

"For the record," Steve teased, "last time we had sex first _and then_ I gave you the pizza." 

"Shut up, Steve," he repeated, but this time he had to make a strong effort to sound grumbly because teasing Steve meant playful Steve and that made Bucky's insides and outsides want to smile. 

"Baby," Bucky could literally hear Steve's voice go from teasing to fond and gentle with that one little perfect pet name. "This relationship? Our relationship? It's going to be whatever you want it to be. If you want me to be your boyfriend, that's fine. If you want me to be your Daddy in the bedroom, you already know that's fine too. And if you think of me as your Sugar Daddy? Then, sweetheart, I already know you'd be the best Sugar Baby around." 

Bucky's insides melted into a little schmoop pile and he wasn't sure what to say. Not knowing made him feel even weirder, and not saying anything made him feel like Steve was waiting for a response. 

He liked Steve a lot. 

He rolled over so he was facing Steve, lying side by side on Steve's giant couch. He didn't really want to look at Steve's expression, so he just rubbed his face against Steve's chest, inhaling the sweet scent of pine, masculinity, and cotton of his shirt. 

"I like us now." His voice was surprisingly steady. 

"Me too, Baby," Steve arms wrapped around Bucky's body, holding him even closer to Steve's chest. 

Bucky let himself be held. The tension that had creeped up was starting to dissipate as Steve returned to dragging fingers slowly through his hair. 

"But, Bucky," Steve sounded serious and he kissed Bucky's hair as Bucky nuzzled his face in between his boyfriend's pectoral muscles, "you should know that I'm not giving you gifts so that you'll have sex with me. If and when we're physical, it should be because you want to do so; you should never feel like you owe it to me." 

Steve pulled him impossibly closer, one of his big hands splayed out on Bucky's back. Bucky's insides squeezed when there was the tiniest bit of hurt in Steve's tone, which Bucky had never heard that before and the way it made his chest feel, he was pretty sure that he didn't want to hear it again. 

"I would never demand sex as a form of monetary exchange. I would never do that to you." 

"I know," he responded quickly, not wanting Steve to think that he was unhappy about what had been happening. It would be easy enough to change the subject and move on, but it surprised him how much he wanted to reassure Steve. 

"I just…" He shrugged, shoulders bunching up as one of his hands touched Steve's side, distractedly poking at it. "I like it. I like when you buy me things and then I get to blow you." 

"Well," he could hear Steve's voice even out and he could see the smile pull at his boyfriend's lips, "in that case, I think we're doing just fine the way we are." 

Wait. Bucky really didn't want Steve to get the wrong idea, so he was quick to add, "But I still expect you to buy me nice things." 

That time he glanced up and met Steve's exasperated and fond look. 

"Whatever you want, Baby." 

Bucky tucked his head under Steve's chin, frankly a little confused by everything he was feeling. But hey, he already knew he liked Steve a lot, and staying here would make things easier, even if it made his stomach flutter and feel all wiggly. 

"I'll do it," he grumbled into the fabric Steve's shirt. 

"What was that, Baby?" Steve's hand moved to scratch lightly at the back of Bucky's neck. 

"I'll do it," he chewed on his bottom lip for a second before continuing, "I'll stay here this summer." 

"Yeah?" And why the heck did Steve sound so pleased about this? 

"Yeah," he agreed, pulling his face back so Steve could hear him clearly, "but only if you get an Xbox." 

…. 

As far as Tuesdays went, Bucky decided that Spring Break Tuesday was the way to go. Similar to Monday, he slept in until noon, took a shower long enough to use all the hot water, and had a big bowl of Boo Berry for breakfast at what very well should've been lunch time. 

He took a picture of his cereal bowl and texted it to Steve. 

Steve responded back almost immediately, and Bucky grinned. They had talked yesterday, but Steve didn't mention the summer living arrangements again, so Bucky wasn't going to either. Sure, he told Steve that he'd do it, and he planned to, but it made him all mixed up inside when he thought about it. 

Honestly, he felt a lot better about when he took Steve's advice and didn't think of it as them "living together", and just thought about it as him hanging out at Steve's place for an extended amount of time. That made it sound way more fun (and possibly sexy) and way less freakoutworthy. 

He texted Freddi to say that he'd be staying in the city, but he didn't mention that he'd being doing it at Steve’s. He'd tell her eventually, but his folks were currently only two days post-Steve and he figured they'd need a few more to calm down. Or at least his ma anyway. Bucky still didn't know what Steve and George had talked about and it only bugged the complete hell out of him. 

**Sexy Steve:** Cereal at 1:00pm? 

He took a moment to hold out his phone and snap a selfie of him holding the spoon up to his mouth and sent that to Steve. 

With his important selfie business attended to, Bucky placed his phone on the table and proceeded to demolish his bowl of breakfast/lunch cereal. It only took a few minutes for his phone to chime at him, the different tone alerting him to an email rather than a text message.

Silently hoping it wasn’t another email from his mom, he clicked open the mail app. Seeing the return email address made his hands a little sweaty and he clicked open the message as soon as possible. His heart beat double time as he read the tiny letters in front of him, and without even thinking about it, he was calling Steve.

“Hey Buck,” a Steve answered pleasantly, “we still on for 6:00 tonight?”

“Steve!!!” Bucky responded excitedly, too hyped up to answer the question his boyfriend had asked.

“Yeah Bucky?”

“Steve!!” He repeated, nearly hopping up from his chair in excitement. “I got it!!”

“Got what?” Steve sounded confused but amused and Bucky was going to jump for joy in a hot second.

“I got an interview!” So what if he was shouting, he was on top of the world. “I got an interview for the internship I applied for!”

“Bucky!!” And Bucky’s insides felt all melty and schmoopy as Steve’s voice immediately sounded as excited as his own. “That’s wonderful! Congratulations! You deserve it!”

“Well,” he paused, “that doesn’t mean I’m gonna get it or anything…”

“Congratulations are still due. This is wonderful news, Baby. I’m so happy for you.”

“I’ve never been on an interview before,” he added absentmindedly, starting to wonder what’d it be like.

“When is it?”

“Uhhh,” He pulled back his phone to click over and look at the email one more time. He’d been in such a rush to call Steve that he hadn’t even looked at the date and time. “A week from Thursday.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be ready. What a fantastic surprise.”

“Yeah,” he actually laughed out loud at himself. “I was surprised too. But I’m mostly excited.”

“How about we celebrate tonight? We can order Chinese from that place you like so much?”

“Yeah,” Bucky was grinning so wide he wasn’t sure how it all felt on his face and he found himself nodding in agreement even though Steve couldn’t see him. “Yeah, yeah that sounds great.”

“Do you mind if we make it 7:00 instead?”

Bucky shrugged. He didn’t care what time it was, as long as it was crab rangoon o’ clock. “Sure, I’ll be over then.”

He had already stuffed his backpack full with a change of clothes, planning to stay over at Steve’s. He even shoved a handful of condoms and a travel bottle of lube in the side pocket, just in case. He knew Steve had condoms at his place, but a few extra never hurt.

“Baby, I’m so proud of you.”

Bucky grinned, because that got him right in the feels. “Thanks, Daddy.”

“Congratulations, Bucky, really. You are amazing.”

 

…..

 

“Bucky!” Steve greeted Bucky at the front door with a giant smile. He legit wrapped his giant arms around Bucky’s waist and lifted him up, spinning him around. Bucky just laughed because he was pretty elated himself, and seeing Steve so excited for him kind of made him feel lighter than air. 

Steve set him back down, but kept his arms around Bucky’s waist as he happily pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips.

Bucky grinned back at Steve, unable not to.

“So,” Steve started, moving his hands to Bucky’s shoulders and then slowly dragging them down his arms, “I already ordered dinner.”

“Did you get crab rangoon?” 

“Don’t worried, I didn’t forget your precious crab rangoon,” Steve chuckled and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “And I got you something else too.”

“You got me a present?” Bucky smiled even bigger because he loved presents. Specifically, He loved when Steve got him presents.

Steve squeezed one of his shoulders, “It’s on one of the kitchen chairs.”

If Steve already got Bucky an X-Box, then this really was going to be the best night ever.

Bucky headed into the kitchen, Steve following him. When Bucky reached the table, Steve walked past him and leaned against the counter, keeping an eye on Bucky.

He dropped his backpack on the floor near the kitchen table before taking a look.

There was a black bag resting over the back of one of the chairs and Bucky approached it curiously. On second look, he definitely recognized it as a garment back and his heart beat skipped. Garment bag meant there were clothes in there, and if Steve wanted to try role playing and that was a costume, then he was all fucking in. 

(Bucky had definitely given it a lot of thought, and he may have had some very specific ideas about Steve as a cop and Bucky getting sexy interrogated.)

He reached for the zipper, only sixty percent hoping for some kind of criminal costume with a tac vest, handcuffs, and booty shorts. Yeah, he’d definitely put quite a bit of thought into that fantasy.

He gripped the zipper and pulled it down. His eyebrow lifted in surprise. He looked into the bag and found himself looking at a suit. It was dark gray with a subtle striped pattern. There was a purple striped tie over the hanger as well; it was fancy but not a flashy way like his purple skinny jeans. The suit looked smooth and well made, with pants and a jacket and even a vest. It looked really nice and ….

And professional. 

...Like you would wear for an important job interview.

“Stevie,” Bucky turned to look at Steve from where he was watching. “You got this for me?”

Steve’s smile was so soft and syrupy and affectionate that it made Bucky’s whole body feel warm, but Bucky was so surprised, and frankly delighted, by the gesture that he didn’t even look away. 

“Yeah, Baby,” Steve shrugged nonchalantly and smiled easily like this wasn't a freaking monumental moment. “I just wanted to get you something special for your big day.”

Bucky wasn’t sure what to say for a hot second, so he just smiled back.

“I had to guess on the sizing a bit, but there’s plenty of time to get it tailored in the next week and a half.”

Bucky looked at the garment bag draped over the back of the chair, before turning back to Steve. He was pretty sure the expression on his face said it all. He was shocked, surprised. 

Sure, Steve bought him gifts fairly regularly, like his jacket and pizza and flowers, but this… 

It was similar to the feeling he got when Steve had packed him up coffee and muffins that one time. His heart skipped a beat and he was staring at Steve, well aware that he hadn't quite picked his jaw up yet. 

Steve was so good to him. 

The idea that Steve wanted him to succeed? That Steve had all the confidence in the world at Bucky's abilities? That Steve would wordlessly support him? 

His stomach flipped upside down and, honestly, he didn't even want to fight the butterflies this time. 

He turned back towards the table. His fingers dragged down the edge of the garment bag, just looking at the beautiful suit nestled inside. 

He took a deep breath, and it was a little shaky. 

"Baby?" He could hear Steve's voice from near the island, all questioning and gentle. 

He dropped his hand and looked at the suit one more time. 

Steve wanted to help Bucky succeed because Steve was just so nice. 

And the right thing for Bucky to do would be to show Steve how much he appreciated it. 

Yes, that seemed like exactly what he should do. 

"Daddy," Bucky cooed, turning back towards Steve and taking large steps towards him, while his boyfriend watched. 

"Yeah, Baby?" Steve questioned as Bucky stepped up next to him and next to the counter. 

Bucky pursed his lips and lifted a hand to rest it on Steve's massive bicep. "Thank you, Daddy." 

"You're welcome, Baby." Steve's voice was warm and he sounded happy that Bucky was pleased with the gift. Of course Bucky was pleased. 

Steve was leaning on the counter with his left hand and facing Bucky. 

Bucky smoothly stepped into the space right in front of Steve's body, slightly angled away from him. Bucky placed one hand on top of Steve's that was resting on, and he turned his body, putting his back towards Steve and used his other hand to grab Steve's free one. He placed Steve's hand on the counter so that Bucky was now caged in by Steve and pulled Steve's body closer. 

"Baby…" Steve breathed out, his body easily following Bucky's movements. 

"Daddy," he cooed, in the pitchy tone he knew got to Steve. "I want you to know how much I like my gift." 

He pushed his ass against Steve and rolled his body, clearly aiming to tease the older man. 

Bucky could hear the gasp and surprise hitch of Steve's breath, so he did it again, shimmying his ass lower and then rolling his body, making a point to keep his backside pressed tightly against Steve's crotch. 

"Oh baby boy," Steve's voice was quiet and controlled, but Bucky watched as his grip tightened around the hard edge of the counter. 

Bucky kept rolling his body against Steve's, it was almost like when he went dancing at Hydra. Without music, Bucky moved slowly, slow enough that he could feel every move of the body behind his. It was a slow, teasing grind of their bodies. His ass was being practically cradled by Steve's pelvis, and it only took a few rolls of his hips before he felt Steve getting hard in his jeans. 

"Oh Daddy," he teased, rounding out the vowels of the words playfully, "I think you like that." 

"Yeah," Steve breathed out in agreement, but it was thick and Bucky felt heavy breaths on the back of his neck. 

"I can feel you, Daddy," he continued, emphasizing it with another slow roll. 

Bucky released one of Steve's hands, but Steve kept both of his hands on the edge of the counter, his grip looking even tighter than before. When Steve didn't let go of the counter, Bucky smirked to himself and released Steve’s other hand. 

He was gonna thank Steve right. He crossed his arms over his chest and quickly pulled off his shirt, letting it drop to the floor. 

He kept grinding their bodies together, but him being half naked must have done something more for Steve because suddenly, Steve pushed him the two steps forward, closing the distance between Bucky's body and the counter. Bucky's bottom half was pressed up against the cabinets below the counter, his hipbones brushing the thick marble edge. 

"Yeah, Baby?" Steve's voice dipped lower into that dark chocolate range that Bucky loved and that he knew Steve only used when he was getting turned on. 

Steve's grip remained on the counter, but Steve was thrusting his hips forward, rolling his body in tandem with Bucky's, matching the slow grind and doing it with him. Bucky was in no way surprised that Steve found an opportunity to take the lead. In fact, he'd kind of been hoping for it. 

Bucky felt hot, wet kisses placed on his shoulders before Steve pushed forward again, Bucky's ass was still grinding against Steve, but now he could even feel Steve's chest up against his back. Feeling the fabric of Steve's shirt against his skin made him think about the fact that Steve was still dressed and he shivered in return; there was something really sexy about Steve still in his clothes. 

"You feel what you did to your Daddy?" There was another quick, hard thrust against his ass for emphasis, and Bucky could easily feel Steve's massive erection now. If he wasn't fully hard, he was certainly close. "You feel Daddy's big cock?" 

Bucky would never ever tire of Steve talking dirty in bed (…in kitchen?). Ever. 

"Yesssss," Bucky hissed back, enjoying the feeling of the big, thick hardness that was his boyfriend. Bucky didn't dickscriminate, he was a big fan of all dicks, all shapes and colors and sizes, but even he could admit that just the thought of Steve's monster cock was a turn on. Steve was by far the biggest guy he'd been with and, shit, the way Steve made him feel _so full_ was so fucking hot. 

Steve was sucking biting kisses into Bucky's bare shoulders without restraint. They were wet and hot and sexy, and Bucky could hear himself groan in response, arching his back and press his ass harder against Steve. 

"Daddy," he moaned, the teasing pitch in his voice giving way to breathlessness. 

"Yeah Baby?" Steve responded, nipping at the soft skin below Bucky's ear while their bodies continued to move together. 

"You gave me something nice." He murmured as he placed both of his hands back over Steve's. 

Steve hummed in agreement while pressing kisses down Bucky's neck. 

His voice was only as even as he could make it. "Don't you think that you deserve something nice too?" 

Bucky could physically feel Steve’s entire body pull taut. His Daddy must’ve liked that idea very much.

“You think so Baby?” Steve’s voice sounded a little rough and when Bucky unwrapped Steve’s hands from the counter and moved them to Bucky’s hips, Steve followed the movement with a little growl. “You think I deserve your hot little body? You think I deserve this tight ass?”

Steve was grinding Bucky against the cabinets in front of him, but Bucky didn’t even care. Steve felt so good behind him, so very good.

“Yes, Daddy,” he agreed easily, breathlessly, feeling needy, “Yes. You deserve it, I’m yours.” He gasped as Steve’s hand was working its way in the front of his pants. He cried out as Steve grasped his dick, giving it a tug.

“I’m yours,” He repeated, moaning the words, his back arching and eyes closing. “Take me, Daddy. You deserve it. All yours.”

“You’re mine,” Steve whispered slowly against Bucky’s neck, a little bit of awe in his voice and a little bit of sex too, his hand gripping Bucky’s erection tightly but not moving at all, just holding him in Steve’s big grip.

Steve spun Bucky around and it took only seconds before their lips were meeting in a burst of heat and lust and _want_. Steve’s body felt so good and hot against his own. It was frantic and a little sloppy but it all felt so good and his body felt so hot.

Bucky rolled his hips forward and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

“Daddy,” he begged, feeling dizzy with lust, “want you, please. Please.”

Steve was pressing kisses urgently down Bucky’s neck, along with frantic little nips that made Bucky’s skin sing.

“You’ll have me, Baby,” Steve promised, voice thick and rough. “I’ll make you feel good.”

“Yes, yes please,” He quickly agreed, head bobbing in a nod as he tried to hold Steve even closer despite the fact there was no space left between their bodies.

When Bucky felt Steve’s hand slide to the back of his thighs, he jumped up without even thinking, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist while Steve took his body weight easily.

His erection was pressed up against Steve’s abs and he moaned out loud at the sensation.

“Come on!” He practically shouted, as one of Steve’s hands skimmed up the length of his spine. “Need you, Daddy. Need you now!”

Steve started to walk away from the island, but didn’t make it too far. Bucky had started mouthing at his neck, and it must have been too much for his boyfriend, because Steve set Bucky on the kitchen table, and immediately placed his hands on both of Bucky’s cheeks. He kissed Bucky so hard, so thoroughly, and so deeply that Bucky’s toes curled a little and he whimpered against Steve’s lips. Steve’s grip wasn't painful, but it held him still while Steve so hotly dominated their kiss, making Bucky’s entire body feel like it was on fire.

He couldn't take this. _He needed._

Bucky’s hands found the drawstring of his sweats and he quickly untied them. When Steve’s lips moved moved from his lips to his jaw, Bucky grabbed Steve’s hands in his own and brought them to the elastic waistband of his sweatpants.

“Now, Daddy,” he sounded as desperate as he felt. “Please.”

Bucky laid back on the table, his legs bent at the knee and hanging off the edge. He started to shimmy out of his sweats, and Steve watched him for a second before getting with the program and helping, jerking his pants down to his ankles and pulling them off.

“Bucky, Baby,” Steve’s was breathing hard, his chest heaving as he watched Bucky laid out on the table, and clearly looked at Bucky’s hard erection, completely exposed thanks to Bucky’s lack of underwear. Steve look at deep breath.

He looked up at Steve, his eyes wide and dark with need. He didn’t know what caused Steve to slow down but he didn’t like it. He was completely naked, laid back on the dark wood of Steve’s kitchen table and all he needed was Steve. “ _Please_.”

“Bucky, I…” Steve gave his head a hard shake as if trying to clear it, but his eyes immediately returned hungrily to Bucky’s body. “The table can’t be comfortable, Baby, and there’s protection in my bedroom.”

“No, Daddy. I want it here, want it now. Can’t wait.” He arched his back and saw Steve’s eyes glue themselves to his chest. “Condoms and lube in the left pocket of my bag.”

Steve wasted no time, he quickly rounded the table and pulled what he needed from Bucky’s bag, he also pushed the chair with the garment bag on it a little further out of the way.

“I got you, Baby.”

Before Bucky could even think to respond, he was crying out loud. Steve bent down and took Bucky’s dick into his hot, wet mouth without so much as a second thought.

The onslaught of sensation was almost too much, but as Bucky thrust upwards towards that wet heat, he could feel a slick finger at his entrance. Steve wasn’t rushing the prep, but he certainly wasn’t dragging it out. A slick finger entered him, slowly fingering him in and out. After stretching him, one became two and two became three. Steve prepped him attentively and gently, and when Steve hit that magic spot inside him, Bucky shouted out loud, practically yelling Steve’s name.

“Daddy, now, please, now!!” He didn’t want to wait any longer, he couldn’t wait any longer, and he was about to come in Steve’s mouth if the man didn’t stop the fucking fantastic blowing he was doing.

Steve stood up, and Bucky groaned in disappointment as that perfect mouth left his dick and those big fingers left his body.

“I got you, Baby.” Steve’s voice rumbled as the man unbutton and unzipped his jeans, pushing them and his briefs down to just mid thigh. 

Holy hell. Steve was doing this completely dressed.

Bucky whimpered, all needy, as Steve expertly rolled a condom onto his length and slicked himself up.

Big hands grabbed Bucky’s calfs and tossed them over Steve’s shoulders, while he felt Steve’s thick hardness at his opening. He felt pressure against his hole, and then Steve was slowly sinking into his body while he moaned and pleaded and begged for more.

The table was at the perfect height for their bodies to line up, and Bucky watched, eyes slightly hazy, as Steve stood next to the table and thrust into his body. His legs were over Steve’s shoulders and Steve’s big hands were on his thighs and it just felt. So. Fucking. Good. 

“Daddy,” he moaned as Steve set a rhythm, almost completely pulling out before slamming back into Bucky’s body. He could feel sweat collect at the small of his back, against the hard, polished surface of the table.

Bucky’s reached down to grab his dick and stroke it, trying to match the rhythm of Steve’s thrusts.

“Good boy,” Steve praised and Bucky could swear it made his skin feel hot. Steve’s voice was rough and punctuated with his hips thrusting hard towards Bucky. “Always so good for me, Baby. Your tight ass takes me so well, baby boy.”

Bucky cursed, or he thought he did anyway, he was breathing heavy and his heart was pounding and Steve made him feel like he was on fire. The praise was making him feel as dizzy and hot as Steve inside him did.

Bucky stroked quicker, because if he didn’t climax soon he might explode. He called Steve’s name and writhed again the kitchen table which was so fucking hot because it wasn’t the bedroom and it was kind of kinky and Steve was inside him, feeling harder than steel.

He was so close he could almost taste it, and when Steve’s grip tightened on his legs so that the older man could thrust harder, he just lost it.

“Uh, uh,” Bucky made little grunts as his face twisted up. “uh, uh uh.” 

As soon as Steve recognized the noise, Steve started encouraging him, praising him, teasing him and his whole body felt wound so tight.

“That’s it, that’s what I like, Baby. That’s what I want. C’mon, Baby. Come for Daddy, c’mon sweetheart. You look so good like this. You gonna come like this? All stuffed full of your Daddy’s big cock?”

“Yes, Daddy! Please!” Bucky shouted and moaned and his eyes squeezed tightly shut and he was finally given the release he was so desperate for, orgasm hitting him like a fucking tidal wave.

Bucky’s hands dropped to his side, making a ‘thunk’ on the surface of the table as he released his dick, his stomach all painted with come.

“Good. Boy. My. Sweet. Boy.” Steve’s words were punctuated by thrusts of his hips and he was thrusting harder, looking down at Bucky, his eyes all dark with desire. The overstimulation was a little much, and Bucky whined in the back of his throat while he lay back and let Steve use his body. There was something so unbelievably hot about it, and his head rolled to the other side as he tried to keep his eyes open long enough to watch Steve thrust deep inside him once more. Steve pulled their bodies tight together and he stiffened as he called out Bucky’s name, clearly hit by his own orgasm.

Bucky winced after a few seconds when Steve slowly pulled out. He took a deep breath, still panting a little from the over exertion, as Steve bent down and kissed his forehead. 

“Baby,” Steve’s eyes were so soft, and his non-lube hand cupped Bucky’s cheek before Steve kissed him on the lips, cheek, chin, and forehead again. “You are something else.”

Bucky sighed heavily, more than happy to soak up the praise. Still though, that didn’t mean he was completely out of snark. “D’you like your gift, Daddy?”

Steve laughed so lightly and pressed another little kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “Baby, I sure did.”

Bucky watched curiously as Steve’s hand moved down to his chest, resting over his heart for a moment while Steve looked down at him with his eyes all full of affection.

“Let me clean you up, sweetheart,” and the pet name made Bucky’s post-orgasm insides feel all warm with that lust-adjacent feeling from the other week. “That table can’t be too comfortable.”

Bucky grunted in acknowledgement, but it wasn’t that bad. He lay on Steve’s kitchen table, all sprawled out and sweating, with his legs hanging off, while he watched Steve. Steve pulled off the condom and tied it off, before tossing both it and the wrapper into the trash bin. He washed his hands and dried them quickly. It was kind of humorous to watch Steve do all this with his pants literally around his thighs, but after he’d washed his hands, he pulled his jeans and underwear back up and zipped and buttoned them.

Steve reached into a small drawer near the sink and pulled out a hand towel. He ran it under warm water before stepping back to Bucky.

Bucky didn’t move as Steve wiped the leg that had been gripped by his lubey hand, then the jizz off of Bucky’s stomach, and Steve was especially gentle as he cleaned the head of Bucky’s over-sensitive and softening cock, giving it a tiny kiss after he’d finished. Then, in an almost embarrassingly intimate move, Steve pushed Bucky’s legs up towards his chest, folded the towel over once, and wiped the lube from between his cheeks. Bucky could feel his face heat up, and he didn’t even fight it. Being full of slick was a necessary evil, and he had never had a partner try to clean that up for him. It almost seemed too intimate. But Steve didn’t even say anything as a towel wrapped finger, tapped gently at Bucky’s entrance and breached Bucky’s body ever-so-slightly to wipe away the remains of the slick.

After Steve deposited the towel into the sink and grabbed his shirt from the floor, he returned to Bucky and slowly slid the soft sweatpants back onto his legs, and easily worked his noodly arms back into his tshirt.

Despite feeling more like himself since he had had a moment to breathe, Bucky went easily into his boyrfriend’s arms as Steve literally scooped him up and walked him over to the couch, setting him in the cozy corner of the sectional. He kissed Bucky on the mouth and on the forehead and then on the mouth again.

“Baby,” Steve squeezed one of his hands, “you are amazing. That was amazing”

Bucky grinned and winked, feeling warm and extremely satisfied, “Anything for you, Daddy.”

Steve laughed and smiled, and Bucky watched over the back of the couch as Steve tucked the lube back into the pocket of Bucky’s bag and grabbed a wipe from under the sink which he used to wipe down the kitchen table.

Steve’s phone beeped from where it rested on the island, and he grinned over at Bucky as he checked it.

“Bucky, you have incredible timing,” Steve sounded amused. “Looks like our dinner is ready for pick up.”

“Well,” he shrugged playfully, “that’s clearly what I came for.”

Steve grimaced, but with humor behind it. “That was awful. Never make that joke again.”

“Who said I was joking?”

Steve rolled his eyes, but he was laughing as he grabbed his keys from the corner of the counter. Bucky started to get up, but Steve waved him off. “Stay here and relax, Baby.”

Well, Bucky leaned back towards the comfortable fluffiness of the couch, he wasn’t going to say no that that.

Steve walked around the couch and used two fingers under Bucky’s chin to tilt it upwards and gave him another kiss. “I’m just walking to the place on the corner. I’ll be back in 15 minutes.”

“Thanks Daddy,” Bucky cooed in response, giving Steve a teasing smile as he stretched out on the couch.

It was not even ten minutes later before there was a knock at the door. If Steve’s hands were too full to even open the door, then homeboy must’ve ordered a ton of food, and Bucky hopped up in excitement. There would be crab rangoon, obvi, but maybe some honey chicken, and shrimp lo mein, and Steve really knew how much he loved pork fried rice and sweet and sour chicken.

“If you got fried rice -” He started happily, then abruptly cut off as he pulled the door open.

There was an awkward pause as he stared at a woman he didn’t recognize. The stranger had long wavy blond hair, and a pretty face with a rather serious expression. She looked incredibly put together, in a light sweater and black pencil skirt. She appeared to be Bucky’s height, but when he looked down, he noticed some heels giving her at least three inches. 

“Uhhh,” Bucky may not have recognized her, but she looked professional like most of the people Steve worked with. Plus, she didn’t have to be buzzed up which meant she was on Steve’s visitors’ list, so she was clearly his very serious looking friend.

“Hi,” The woman’s voice was even and she gave Bucky a small nod. “Is Steve home?”

“He went to pick up food,” Bucky answered awkwardly, not sure what the right protocol was when answering the door for someone else. He had girls knock on the doors of his apartment looking for Pete all the time before Pete got back from class. He and Clint usually just invited them in to hang out and watch Dog Cops together until Pete got home. He shrugged and stepped back from the door, “he should be back in a few minutes if you want to come in.”

“Yes, please,” she nodded again and accepted the invitation, stepping into the foyer.

Luckily, Bucky was saved by any further awkwardness by his boyfriend literally stepping up to his half open door at that exact moment, his arms full with two bags of food.

“You know, Buck -” Steve began with a smile, as Bucky changed from shutting the door to pulling it open.

Bucky watched, in a weirdly tense moment, as Steve’s eyes landed on the visitor.

The edges of Steve’s lips pulled into a little frown, and his entire face registered as confusion.

“Sharon, what...,” Steve said slowly, and he sounded just as confused as he felt, standing in his open doorway like he wasn’t sure what was going on. “What are you doing here?

“Steve,” she responded and Bucky watched with a weird fascination because something felt weird and what the heck was going on. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Sugar Baby has a new suit and cleans up pretty well.  
> 
> 
> _You think I'm your Sugar Daddy, Buck?_  
> 


	18. You are the one thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) managed to get this chapter done in two seconds. She's the best.
> 
> Man, there was so much Sharon hate last chapter and all she did was show up! For the record, I really like Sharon. I don't think she's romantically right for Steve, but I like her as a person.
> 
> Getting close friends, after this all that's left is chapter 19 and then the epilogue *sobs*.

Bucky watched as Steve stared at this “Sharon”, looking completely confused for a full ten seconds. It sure felt like an awkward ten seconds to Bucky. 

"Sharon," Steve repeated and gave his head a hard shake. He then did that thing where he visibly pulled himself together. Bucky still wasn't sure how Steve was able to do that. 

"Sorry, you just surprised me." Steve's face morphed from confused to cautiously apologetic, and he lifted the bags in his arms as if to indicate his hands being full. "Let me set these down first." 

Steve shuffled past Bucky until he could set the takeout bags on the table. His boyfriend certainly wasn't acting as smooth as he normally did, and Bucky was pretty curious about the whole thing. Steve Rogers didn't do awkward pauses and weird shuffles and now Bucky was the one confused. 

They had just had pretty fantastic sex on that table, and Bucky had been looking forward to topping off the night with crab rangoon. He was maybe even hoping for some post-dinner sex, or at least post-dinner getting his dick back in Steve's mouth. They were supposed to be celebrating him after all. 

Once Steve's hands were empty, he turned back to Sharon and pulled her into a loose hug. Bucky watched one of Sharon's perfectly manicured hands respond with a firm pat on the center of Steve's back. 

When Steve pulled back, his hands moved to her shoulders, and Bucky was impressed that her sweater didn't seem to wrinkle at all under those big hands. 

Steve was looking Sharon up and down, like he was looking for something, even though Bucky had no idea what that would be. 

"It's good to see you," Steve added, his voice as kind as ever. 

"You as well." She gave him a small smile. "I considered trying to catch you at the office first, but I thought that 8:00 might be late enough to catch you at home." 

Okay, so Sharon knew Steve's work schedule, but wasn't at the office with him. That eliminated 'coworker' from Bucky's list of curiousness, but since Steve didn't seem to be concerned, Bucky just figured he could keep watching whatever the heck this hot mess was. 

"So," And it was strange to hear uncertainty in Steve's voice, "what can I do for you?" 

"I'm here to negotiate." 

Steve nodded once, but it was slow and thoughtful. 

Oh, negotiate, well that sounded businessy enough. Sharon was obviously some business person friend of Steve's. If she was on the guest list for Steve's apartment and was 'Here to negotiate'? He almost shrugged to himself. Seemed like it all checked out. 

Bucky just hoped it wouldn't take very long because he hated eating cold sweet and sour chicken. 

"Can we talk," Sharon looked pointedly at Bucky, "somewhere private?" 

It took Steve a moment and then he shook his head. "Wow, where are my manners? Sorry, Sharon. I just… I guess being caught off guard distracted me." 

Steve had a small, sheepish smile on his face, his cheeks tinting ever so slightly pink. "Sharon, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is Sharon." 

Sharon gave Bucky a nod, and he waved in response because what else was he going to do? This lady was literally standing between him and his dinner. He just orgasmed on his back on the table they were all standing around, clearly he deserved a good meal after all of that. 

Less introductions, more moving it along, Steve. 

"We can talk in my office, if that's okay with you?" 

"That's fine," she agreed and followed Steve as they turned towards the hallway. 

Bucky was just about to dig into bag number one, when Sharon's voice carried down through the open space. 

"The place looks different." 

"Sharon," Steve paused, "you've been gone for almost a year. It's been a while." 

She's been gone? 

"I know, but I lived here for two years. I guess I assumed it'd stay the same." 

Wait. 

Wait. 

Bucky's world tilted sideways as he processed that, and the he felt all sorts of upside down. 

Shit. 

This was… 

Sharon was on the list of visitors for Steve's place. She knew his work schedule. _She had lived here._

Sharon wasn't a colleague. 

She was Steve's ex. His _complicated_ ex. His complicated lady, businessy ex. 

And she was here to 'negotiate'? 

Double shit. 

Negotiate what? 

If there was some ceramic rhino or something they were supposed to be sharing custody of or something, Bucky didn't think he was ready for that. 

Why was his heart beating so fast? 

Freddi never forgave him for breaking the ceramic squirrel Aunt Joyce had given her that time he pirouetted right into it. And that was what, seven years ago? 

What was going on? 

He heard the door creak, but surprisingly didn't quite hear it click shut, and that seemed like a lucky break. 

Bucky shuffled as sneaky-like as he could toward the hallway so he could get his eavesdrop on. 

…so he could get his overhearing on. It was different. 

On second thought, Bucky doubled back to the kitchen and quickly reached into the paper bag and grabbed the top most carton without bothering to open it, and a fork. He hurried back to the hall and sat on the floor, scooting his butt down the hall as far as he figured he could without being noticed. 

Luckily, from here, he could easily make out his boyfriend's voice. And the ex's voice, which was still making Bucky's stomach feel weird. 

He was used to his stomach feeling weird around Steve, but it was usually roller-coaster-drop weird and this was more post-roller-coaster-barfing weird. 

Well maybe he was just hungry. He did climax on an empty stomach. 

Sharon just seemed so… grown up? 

And, obviously, Bucky was an adult, but it was like that first time he went to Shield. Suddenly all he was thinking about was that he slept in a bunk bed (on the bottom bunk even), and Steve had to buy him something to wear for his first job interview. Without his fancy new suit, he was planning on borrowing one of Pete's ill fitting button down shirts. 

Knowing that Sharon and Steve were holed up in Steve’s office together made Bucky feel weird. They were both just people, but Bucky didn't know Sharon. All he knew was that 'it was complicated' and that he and Steve had shared kisses in that office before. 

What was he supposed to think of Sharon? It was weird that Steve didn't introduce her as his ex though, right? But Steve probably wouldn't ever do that. Steve was a classy guy, and if he introduced Sharon as an ex, then he'd have to introduce Bucky as his perfect sugar baby boyfriend, and then Bucky would have to say that Steve had him begging out 'Daddy' a half hour ago, and things already felt awkward enough in that moment. 

Maybe that's what was bothering him? That Steve didn't take the time to show any claim of Bucky? 

Bucky wasn't sure, and he frowned at the thought. 

Sharon was, well, Bucky didn't know what she was. He didn't know her. 

The blue of her sweater was clearly her power color, and she was pretty. Not as pretty as Bucky, though, obviously, but she was still alright. 

And, for the record, Bucky's hair was much thicker than hers. 

(Not that it mattered, but it really was.) 

"So," Bucky easily heard Steve's voice through the slightly open door, "it's been a while." 

"Steve," Sharon responded, and her voice was as clear as Steve's, it was only a little muffled by the door and she sounded even and strong. "I know you hate small talk. We don't have to dance around initiating a conversation." 

Steve's sigh was audible. "Well, at least you’re as efficient as you've always been." And Bucky definitely heard pride in Steve's tone. He knew that tone as well, seeing as the guy praised Bucky when he deserved it, which was pretty much all the time. 

"As if that would've changed in the time we've been apart, Steve." Sharon said airily. 

Bucky heard a familiar chuckle in reply. 

"I guess it's good to know that some things never change." Bucky could literally hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice. 

"Steve," Sharon's voice softened, "I doubt you've changed much either." 

"You think I can't change?" He asked teasingly. 

"I'm not saying that," and was that a giggle? "I just saw you pick up takeout. On a Wednesday. Who are you and what have you done with Steven Grant?" 

Grant? 

WTF? 

"I'll have you know," Steve practically bantered back. Were they bantering now? Y'know, the gateway drug to flirting? Bucky wasn't sure about this. "That I picked up Chinese food, and it's going to be delicious." 

Bucky listened to Sharon laugh in reply, even though there was no reason for her to do so. Steve didn't make a joke, and Bucky wasn't in there saying something hilarious so why was she laughing at all. 

"Well, I'd hate for your food to get cold, so let's get to it." She paused and Bucky heard a creaking noise and assumed they were now sitting in the chairs on either side of Steve's desk. 

"You said we needed to talk?" Steve's deep voice questioned. 

"Steve," there was a soft noise that Bucky couldn’t make out before Sharon continued, "I've come to tell you that I accept your terms." 

That didn't sound ominous at all, Bucky grumpily thought to himself. 

"…my terms?" His boyfriend hedged carefully. 

"Steve, I'm going to be frank," her voice sounded awful accusatory and Bucky frowned at that. 

"Please do; I wouldn't expect anything else." Steve was just as agreeable as usual. 

"You fucked up my five year plan." Sharon didn't sound angry, but she sounded serious, and Bucky didn't know what plan she was talking about, but he was surprised. Sure, he didn't know much about the daily business of Steve's work, but Bucky knew that Steve's company was super important to him. Bucky highly doubted Steve had ever fucked up anything so badly that it needed a house call from Slighty-Limper-Hair over there. 

"Your five year plan?" Steve questioned back, no heat in his voice, just curiosity. 

"I had plans Steve," she continued matter-of-factly, "you knew this. When we got together, I had plans. We dated, moved in together, and you know that I wanted to settle down." 

"Sharon," he sighed and sounded sad. Bucky maybe only heard that tone once before and it made his chest feel weirder than it already did. "I never promised to give you that." 

"No, no, I know," there was a soft noise. "Although part of me wishes that it didn't take so long to realize it. I figured after being together for five years, that maybe you'd finally come around." 

Bucky took a deep breath because sudden his world was doing that strange tilting thing again. Steve and Sharon were together for five years? That was a long ass time. That was an uncomfortably long time. 

You know what he was doing five years ago? Well, depending on the time, he was either failing or passing his drivers test. Shut up, don't judge him. Sometimes you can't parallel park and have to get tested again. It happens. Whatever. 

But, seriously, there was something unsettling about this whole thing. The whole idea that Steve had began dating this woman back while Bucky was still in high school? Well, it certainly didn't make him feel comfortable. 

Steve probably had a whole big life before he met Bucky with successful lady girlfriends and probably other important things too. 

And Bucky was what? The kid who went home with Steve only to look like a big doofus and spend all morning barfing in Steve's fancy bathroom. 

"This is a conversation we've had before, Sharon, in fact I remember something distinctly similar when we broke up." Steve didn't even sound annoyed, like he should be, but thoughtful instead. "The only question is why it's pertinent now?" 

Shit. It was hard to listen when he started feeling melancholy. 

Bucky did what any intelligent person would do, and pulled open the container in his hand so he could stuff his face of food. 

…white rice. 

Double shit. 

His life was so hard.

"I had a plan, Steve, had it all mapped out," Sharon apparently doubled back and Bucky didn't care. "We were together for three years and then moved in together. After living together for two, I assumed you'd be ready to get married." 

Oh, and wasn't that a terrifying word? 

"I wasn't the person to give you what you needed, Sharon. I didn't know you wanted that as badly as you did." 

"I'm aware, and I left because you couldn't give me that. Steve, I spent years hoping and wishing that your priorities would change. I know your business is important, but I kept hoping for the day you'd put me before Shield." 

"I know that now," Steve's voice was quiet and Bucky shuffled his butt a little closer to the door to ensure he'd catch everything. "But when we met? I warned you about that. I told you I didn't have enough time to fully invest myself in a relationship. I thought you understood, and I didn't realize until you broke up with me and said the words, that you had been waiting for me to change." 

"I know, and I did the right thing by leaving." 

"So then," Steve paused, probably just as confused as Bucky felt right now, "why bring it up now?" 

"Because," and Bucky imagined Sharon shrugging and her hair bouncing a little with it, but only a little because it didn't have as much body as Bucky's, "I get it and I accept it." 

Steve's voice was uncomfortably slow as he parroted back the words. "You accept it?" 

"Right." She agreed firmly. "Steve, I'm 35 years old. We started dating when I was 29 and things were different; I didn't expect things to play out the way they did, but here we are." 

"Here we are." Steve repeated softly. 

"I don't want to put my life on hold any longer. I tried dating after we broke up, but it was unacceptable. Not because the guys weren't nice enough, but I don't want to start over. I don't want to play the dating game again for however many years, just so I can start a family. It's a waste of time and I have better things to do then sit around and meet men for coffee. Men I don't know, who I don't know what kind of person they will end up being." 

“So what are you telling me?”

“That I accept your terms,” She responded simply. “Your priorities may not be ideal, and I realize and accept that you won’t put me before your work. I want to start a family, and I think you would be the right partner to do that with.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped.

Holy shit.

That was… well, that certainly wasn't what he expected. Bucky took a deep breath and was two seconds from yelling for Steve to get out of there so they could run away, spend the rest of their lives in Bucky’s bunk bed and never come back.

Steve responded to Sharon before Bucky had the chance.

“Shar -” Gross. “- what you’re saying is that you’re willing to settle. With me.”

There was a small noise Bucky couldn’t make out.

“You’re a good man, Steve.”

“That’s not . . .” he trailed off before starting again. “You’re a good person too, and I’ve never seen you settle in you life. Why start now?”

“I had everything planned out, Steve, and you tossed a wrench into my plans. I’m ready to move forward and I need a partner to do that with.”

“Sharon,” Steve’s voice was surprisingly even. Bucky would've been yelling at the crazy lady to get the heck out of here. “You deserve a hell of a lot more than settling. You deserve to get what you want.”

“I know that,” and her tone sounded like she certainly did, “and maybe I will get everything in the future, but I don’t want to put my life on hold while I wait. I left because I didn’t want to wait, and trying to find someone new is not what I want to do. Logically, you and I are a very good match.”

“But we broke up. I wasn’t even surprised when you decided to leave. Neither of us were happy.”

“More importantly though, we weren’t exactly unhappy.”

“I guess,” he agreed, “but we weren’t right for each other, you know that. I couldn’t fulfill your emotional needs.”

“And I told you that I accepted that,” she argued back.

“But,” and that was an awfully heavy sigh, “you couldn’t fulfill mine either.”

Sharon huffed in response.

“Shar, you know that I respect the hell of of you. You are one of the most independent people I've ever met in my entire life, and I will continuously admire you for that.”

“But?” She supplied, and Bucky thought she seemed prepared to add that in.

“But,” Steve continued with a sigh, “that's not what I want in a partner. I will always be impressed with you, but emotionally, we don't fulfill each other’s needs. I would never be happy in a relationship with a completely independent partner.”

“Still,” she pointed out, “you wouldn't be unhappy. Steve, we’re a good match and I think this would mutually benefit both of us. I could finally settle down and start a family, and when we had children, you'd finally fulfill that unending need of yours to take care of someone.”

Okay. This was getting dangerous. Bucky didn't know how he felt, and a frown pulled his lips downward. Maybe he was a little angry, and a little sad, and a little confused? Steve was his boyfriend. Did it matter if Steve would be happy with Sharon or not? Steve was supposed to be with Bucky. They just talked about it two days ago. Steve said he’d be whatever Bucky wanted. It make his chest ache to think that Steve would leave him.

Sharon had a plan and a power color and a dramatically professional pencil skirt.

Bucky was wearing socks that didn't match and one of them had his pinky toe sticking out of a hole.

“I can see where you're coming from and I don't begrudge you for asking, but I can't agree to this.”

“Naturally, I assumed there would be some push back,” and She said it so matter of factly that it made Bucky nervous. How could someone talk about practically ruining what was going on in Bucky's life and just sound so normal about it? “That's why I came prepared to negotiate. Name your terms, Steven Grant.”

“Your entrepreneurial acumen is as impressive as ever,” Steve said without a hint of sarcasm which was totally stupid because who could ever utter that sentence sincerely. “But now would be a good time to tell you that I'm seeing someone.”

“What?” She responded dumbly, not even bothering to hide the shock in her voice.

Bucky didn't know why she was so surprised. Steve was kind of awesome and as an ex, she had to know the guy had a big dick. Two good reasons to not be single.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling a little more centered. Steve mentioned him, well mentioned a someone. That meant things were going to be okay. Bucky was Steve’s Someone and they were a Something, and now Sharon would know and his hands would stop sweating so much and they would be okay.

“I’m seeing Bucky. Exclusively.” Listening to Steve’s voice, hearing it sudden turn fond, Bucky couldn’t stop a tiny bit of a smile because Steve had a little soft spot for Bucky, and Bucky couldn’t help but be a big fan of that

“Bucky?” She says it like she’s never even heard of him before, her voice full of surprise. “The kid in your living room?”

Or hallway, but whatever.

“Yeah,” Steve confirmed, “he’s my boyfriend.”

Hell yeah he is. 

“For how long?”

“We’ve been dating exclusively for about three weeks now, but it’s been a total of nearly three months.”

“Oh,” her voice flooded with relief, and Bucky didn’t like that very much, “so it can’t be serious, then.”

There was a pause and then his boyfriend sounded curious, but serious. “What makes you say that?”

Bucky bit down on his bottom lip, trying to fight back his nerves. Maybe he should interrupt right now? Then he wouldn’t have to hear the answer. He wasn’t even sure what ‘serious’ meant. If it meant he’d be staying the summer in Steve’s bed and on Steve’s dick? Well, then okay. But if it meant being a grown up type person with some uncomfortably well-articulated life plan? Then certainly not. He didn’t even know if he wanted Steve to agree or disagree. 

It was like he told Steve two days ago. He liked them as they were right now. It was fun and nice and Steve called him pretty and Bucky felt schmoop settle into his chest whenever Steve kissed him on the forehead. Steve agreed to be his boyfriend, and Bucky liked being boyfriends and things were good, but now Steve was gonna listen to Sharon and want to change his mind. And Bucky would never get any more baths or hairbrushing or sneakers and WTF.

“Steve, we were together for five years. I know you. You cannot tell me that after three months, you’re ready to shift your priorities and date someone seriously. I cannot imagine that you would adjust your work schedule enough to adequately devote enough time to another person.”

“Sharon,” Steve responded gently and Bucky heard the noise of his chair dragging on the floor, “I’m sorry to disappoint you, really, but Bucky?”

But Bucky what? Bucky’s insides felt weird when he heard Steve’s deep breath and the long pause. Whatever he was going to say better be something good because what else was there. Either Steve was still going to be Bucky’s hot older boyfriend or Steve was going to go back and apparently have a perfect life full of color treatment shampoo.

(There was no way Sharon’s blonde was as natural as Steve’s.)

“I’m going to be completely honest with you. Bucky is all I want, Shar.”

And oh.

Oh boy.

Didn’t that do interesting things to his insides? His chest felt warm, and his stomach all fluttery, and the feeling was fairly pleasant. It felt kind of like the time Clint and Pete had both ordered pizza and they accidentally ended up with two pizzas for dinner. Bucky had felt all warm inside then, but this was even more warmth and all schmoop too.

Bucky was all Steve wanted.

One one hand: well, obviously. Bucky had an amazing ass, charming personality, pretty hair, and was in his sexual prime. There was literally nothing else that Steve could need. He was such a fucking rock star.

But on the other hand? Well, it just made him feel really good to hear Steve say that. Bucky knew he liked Steve, and sure, Steve obviously liked him back, more than just enough to give him a good dicking. But this? This made him feel nice; nice just like Steve.

Bucky smiled to himself, feeling the grin stretch side across his face. He was all Steve wanted, even with his holey socks and jar of brown stuff in his fridge.

“Steve,” She didn’t even sound accusatory, but Bucky imagined her frowning, “he’s got to be half your age.”

“He’s 21.”

There was a long pause that made Bucky’s hands get extra sweaty.

“What?” Steve asked, “what is that look supposed to mean?” Bucky couldn’t see Steve, but he was equally curious where this was going.

“You weren’t ready to settle down with me after five years, your work was the most important thing and it kept you detached from our relationship. If I were to judge just by appearances, it would appear that you’re dating someone so much younger because you’re not emotionally ready to commit to someone your own age. Is this not another way to avoid having to make a serious commitment? Someone in their - fuck, Steve - in their early 20s isn’t going to ask you to settle down with them.”

Well, Bucky felt unhappiness pull at his insides, there was that ‘serious’ question again. Why was everyone so hung up on that? He and Steve were happy as they were and that’s what counted. Right?

“Sharon, it’s not that. You don’t know him. But Bucky? He’s everything.”

That was an awfully nice thing to say. Bucky patted himself on the back, still shaken up but letting himself feel a bit more settled.

“Tell me,” she demanded.

“He’s just,” Steve sighed, and it was that warm and gooey sigh that always accompanied Steve’s kind eyes and soft smile, “he’s sweet. He’s so sweet and he’s very smart. He’s quick witted, free spirited, and tenacious, in so many ridiculous ways. He’s engaging and captivating, and ridiculously attractive. He’s as adorable as he is sexy. And, shit, Sharon, he’s funny. He’s so funny. He makes me laugh; he looks at me with his big blue eyes and, I swear to god, the whole room lights up every time he smiles.”

Bucky's heart skipped a beat and he let himself melt into a puddle of schmoop. A puddle of all warm schmoopy feels. Sure, he knew those things about himself, but hearing Steve say them was kind of wonderful. He felt warm and cared about and nice. He wanted to hold on to Steve’s words and wrap them around himself. Better yet, he wanted to hold onto Steve and have Steve wrap around himself.

He just felt so fucking good.

“Steve,” for the first time, Sharon’s voice didn’t sound steady, “it sounds like…”

“Yeah,” he agreed softly, but Bucky didn’t know to what because she trailed of.

“I’m in love with him.”

WHAT THE…

It wasn't that Bucky was going to throw up, per se, but he was probably going to throw up.

...FUCK.

His stomach was upside down and he felt like he'd eaten twenty disgusting McRib sandwiches and he had to get the hell out of there.

Shit, shit, shit!

Whatever emotional roller coaster he was on finally stopped for a hot second and Bucky found panic and fear flood his nerves as he scrambled awkwardly, trying to get up from the floor and onto unsteady legs. The carton of white rice slipped from his hand and dumped all over the floor, but he couldn't be bothered with it right now. Pushing off the wall, he stumbled back toward the kitchen, tripping over his own feet and trying to get as much physical distance between himself and Steve as possible.

It's not like Bucky wanted to hear anything else Steve had to say, although he supposed anything else couldn't be worse that _that_.

He had to get out of there.

He hurried over to Steve's front door and tossed it open, his sweaty hand struggling to grab the handle at first.

He took a deep breath because, okay, maybe he was hyperventilating a little bit, and skidded to a stop.

Shit.

Bucky shook his head, attempting to think around the panics and pull himself together for a just a minute.

He couldn't leave without his stuff. He needed his phone for obvious reasons and for cat videos, and he'd never get back into his apartment without his keys.

Double shit.

He left the door open and stumbled back into the apartment. He hurried into the kitchen and grabbed his backpack. His phone and stuff was in the front, but he had stuffed the main compartment with a change of clothes because he thought he'd be staying over.

He certainly didn't anticipate Steve ruining everything.

Bucky had been trying to be cute and packed all clothes that he'd stolen from Steve over the last few weeks. It was idiotic and stupid and so not an option now. 

This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

He quickly unzipped his bag and upended it, haphazardly dumping the contents on the floor because they were Steve's clothes and Bucky couldn't have Steve's clothes because he couldn’t deal with Steve right now.

Not even bothering to zip his bag back up, he turned to hurry back out of the apartment.

Of course, Steve was the one that destroyed everything and Bucky was still a person, even if he did feel terrified and everything around him looked like a red flag. People still needed to eat. He turned back around again, stepped around the pile of clothes and grabbed both bags of Chinese food.

He awkwardly shifted them into one hand so he could grab the garment bag with the other. So what? It was a gift and Steve already gave it to him. It was his.

Besides, he grimaced as everything started to feel a little worse, he wasn't going to be able to stay at Steve’s over the summer now so he definitely had to get this internship. Otherwise how would he be able to make rent somewhere?

His frown deepened. Why the hell did Steve have to ruin everything? Things had been so good.

He grabbed the garment bag with his free hand, accidentally knocking over the kitchen chair and his heart rate sped up even further as it hit the ground with a loud thud.

Shit. There's no way Steve didn't hear that.

Bucky turned and ran. He booked it as fast as he could with his hands full, stepping out of Steve's place and frantically banging at the elevator button until it finally arrived. It probably only took 30 seconds, but it felt like three hours, and he could feel sweat drip down the back of his neck as his anxiousness intensified.

The elevator finally showed up and he threw his whole body into it. He pulled out his phone and quickly called an Uber because he couldn’t take the subway right now. Not when he had to get away from there as fast as humanly possible.

….

By the time Bucky got home and finished the entire carton of crab rangoon, he had five missed calls from Steve and he still felt sick. He knew for sure it wasn't his dinner that was upsetting his stomach, so he demolished the entire container of lemon chicken, while scowling at his phone which wouldn't stop buzzing.

There were three voicemails which he immediately deleted without listening to them. He could just guess what the said. It was probably Steve saying he's sorry and that he (gulp) loved Bucky and that Bucky should just come back over and be in love with him too.

So not happening.

It was probably a voicemail of Steve saying that of course he loves Bucky and wanted to force Bucky to ‘settle down’ like what's-her-face was saying.

It was probably Steve saying that he didn't care if it was a biological impossibility, but he probably wanted Bucky to get pregnant and have lots of idiot babies.

It probably wasn't even about the babies.

Maybe Steve just wanted Bucky to get fat.

It was probably Steve saying he wanted Bucky to be fat and happy and gay and in love and wearing stupid Reebok brand sneakers like the old people who walked laps around the mall.

His phone buzzed to alert him of another voicemail and he deleted it too.

It would be a cold day in hell before he resembled a mall walker.

It was like Steve didn't know him at all!

It was probably Steve saying that he loves Bucky and didn't Bucky love him too? It was probably Steve trying to corner Bucky into some forever type of commitment where he'd never get to eat Cheesy Puffs again. Steve ruined everything.

His phone buzzed again, and Bucky’s heart hammered in his chest as he looked at the stupid text messages filling up his phone.

 **Sexy Steve:** Bucky, seeing as I heard you rush out of my place, I can guess what you overheard. You didn't have to leave.

 **Sexy Steve:** But since you won't pick up my calls, I can only guess that you need space. I just want you to know that it's okay. My feelings are my own and I wouldn't push them on you.

 **Sexy Steve:** I would never want to put you in a position that makes you uncomfortable, and I'm guessing that's what happened tonight.

 **Sexy Steve:** If you need space from me, I can give you that. But please let me know if you're okay?

Bucky couldn't let Steve know anything because that wasn't part of the plan. He had a very sophisticated plan, and without his roommates around, it was the best he could come up with. He was sure Pete would have agreed.

He just wasn’t going to answer Steve is all. It was simple, he thought as he shoved another piece of chicken in his mouth and ignored that he was uncomfortably full. Steve would figure it out eventually. He was smart and business-y, like business suit Sharon who wanted Steve to settle down with her and ruin Bucky's life.

 **Sexy Steve:** Maybe I can call you tomorrow? See if you'd be willing to talk?

Maybe not, Steve. That was so not happening.

 **Sexy Steve:** I didn't mean for you to find out this way. The last thing I'd want is for you to feel pressured.

Well, way to go with that one, Steve.

 **Sexy Steve:** Fuck, Bucky. I'm so sorry.

 

….

 

Bucky was embarrassingly thankful for the fact that Winifred Barnes used the same email and password for literally everything in the history of ever. Knowing this had made his life a heck of a lot easier, because he used it to log in and get Netflix and HBO Go for him and his boys. 

That wasn't the only thing it was good for though. 

Bucky opened up his laptop, and his desktop wallpaper of Steve lying on his side in his underwear looking all smoldery greeted him as soon as it finished booting up. 

It made him a little uncomfortable in a way, not the slightly-horny uncomfortable that it usually did, but something else because Bucky knew that Steve wanted to give Bucky those smoldery eyes from now until possibly forever and that was a very unsettling thought. 

He didn't like to think about it because it made him feel weird and he could hear Steve's deep voice in his head saying "in love with him" and Bucky needed to stop thinking about it and he kind of could but mostly couldn't. 

He pulled up his web browser and navigated to Facebook. He filled out the email and then proceeded to write PrincessBarnes, the name of his family dog, into the password box. 

His mom had two notifications, and he ignored them because that's clearly not what he was here for. 

Normally he wouldn't be logging into Freddi's Facebook account, because the idea was so ridiculous, but this was a desperate situation. Desperate times meant desperate measures and all that. He didn't have a lot of options either, since he was doing his best to ghost the hell out of Steve. 

It really seemed like his only option. What was he going to do? Call Steve and mention the L word and then throw up? That didn't seem like a great option either. 

If he could put this whole Steve/Bucky disaster out of his mind, then he could focus on the fact that it was really annoying that Ma was friends with Steve on Facebook. Bucky wasn't friends with either of them and it was marginally embarrassing that he was using his mom's profile to stalk Steve. 

Bucky sighed to himself. It was Saturday and it had barely been three days since he booked it out of Steve's place. It's not like three days was a lot; it probably just felt that way because spring break meant he had the whole day free to it around and panic and/or think about it. 

It's not like he and Steve saw each other every day anyway. Bucky was a busy guy, thank you very much. He had an active social life and y'know had a job and school and stuff. He was a busy guy. He didn't always have time for Steve. They didn't talk every day. 

Okay, so, sure, maybe they didn't talk every day but Bucky made sure to at least text Steve throughout the day. Sometimes it was just a pouty selfie but other times it was just a 'hey, what's up." 

So three days wasn't a lot. Really. It wasn't. But he'd gotten into such habit of texting Steve on the daily that it felt weird not to be doing it. 

But he couldn't quite take that risk. 

What if he texted Steve and said hi and then Steve texted back with an 'I love you'? Bucky felt nervous because if that happened he'd most definitely throw up on his sneakers and they were much too cute for that. He had no idea how to clean barf off of sneakers so that wasn't an option. 

Shit. 

Thinking about not texting Steve just made Bucky think about actually texting Steve and the few messages he'd been sent over the last few days. 

There were the few from Wednesday when Steve had obviously heard Bucky leave the apartment as fast as he feet could carry him. 

And then there were the few from yesterday and today that he may have read a dozen times. Or two dozen. Whatever, don't judge him. 

Each message was very Steve and no doubt carefully worded so that they wouldn't cause Bucky to panic. 

Spoiler alert: it wasn't working. 

He clicked the button on his phone to look at them once more. 

[Received Thursday, 9:35 am]  
**Sexy Steve** : Haven't heard from you, Buck. Just wanted to tell you I'm here. 

[Received Thursday, 2:43 pm]  
**Sexy Steve** : Thinking about you, Sweetheart. I'm here if you want to talk. 

[Received Thursday, 11:57 pm]  
**Sexy Steve** : Night, Buck. Maybe we can talk tomorrow? 

[Received Friday, 7:02 am]  
**Sexy Steve** : If you need space, I understand. I won't force you. Just know that I'm here when you're ready. 

[Received Saturday, 5:02 am]  
**Sexy Steve** : It's okay, Bucky. I understand. 

And wasn't that the problem though? Steve understood. He totally understood. He probably realized what a colossal, fucking mess they were in. 

The real question was, how long would it take for Steve to understand it was over? 

The knot in his chest tightened inexplicably at the thought, but he ignored it and he ignored the way everything wanted to hurt in response. 

Steve was a smart guy. Bucky hadn't answered his text messages and hadn't returned his - Bucky quickly checked the number - seven calls. Steve better put two and two together. Whatever this was between them, it was so obviously over. 

The knot tightened even more. 

Really, honestly, what did Steve expect? You can't just go around being in love with people. The idea was ridiculous. 

Didn't Steve know anything? 

Bucky liked Steve, he liked him a lot, but that was it. Full stop. 

This love idea was bad business. It was for people like Sharon who had five year plans and, okay, fairly nice hair. Sharon had five years planned out. Bucky didn't even know what he was going to wear tomorrow since he'd been too grumps to do laundry and was out of clean clothes. 

First his dad had mentioned kids and then Sharon mentioned kids and WTF was going on. Bucky wasn't ready for that. Bucky wasn't even ready to be ready to even think about it. Kids? Shit. He didn't know if he wanted to be a parent. And why should he? He was barely 21. 

Being a parent? That was only the most horrifying thing he could think of. Babies were the worst. He was eight when Gracie came home; he could remember it. Crying and drooling and bad manners and being completely inconsiderate. Babies didn't care about anyone but themselves because they were selfish little monsters. 

Being selfish was one of Bucky's hobbies and he enjoyed it. He certainly wasn't ready to share it with some tiny asshole who couldn’t hold their own head up. 

How could Sharon know what she'd been doing for five years? Bucky didn't even know what he was doing five months from now. Hell, he didn't even know five days from now. 

Five years from now he'd be 26 and how was he supposed to know what the fuck 26-year-olds were supposed to be doing?! 

Fuck. He was going to have to get a 401(k). Pencil that it for his 26th birthday because he didn't have time for that right now. 

There. Now he had a five year plan. 

Double fuck. 

He couldn't even right now. 

Bucky thought about it for a hot second and maybe registered the fact that all this emotional turmoil could vaguely be described as panic.

Bucky clicked twice on the search button and found himself staring at Steve's Facebook page. 

Now that his mom had made digital friends with Steve, Bucky knew Steve had a personal page. He'd been sorely tempted to request Steve's friendship on his own but that would mean interacting with Steve which was not an option. 

“Shit,” he swore quietly out loud. Steve only had 79 friends.

If that was all he had, then no wonder he fell in love with Bucky.

Bucky was hilarious and charming and good-looking and he had great cuticles. 

It was all Bucky's fault. If Steve only had 79 friends, then of course Bucky would be better than all of them. Steve probably fell in love with Bucky as soon as he saw Bucky's hands and said cuticles back at Hydra.

Bucky was probably the coolest person Steve had ever met.

Bucky had never told any man he loved them in his entire life. 

...Well, that wasn't quite true. He did say it once to Alex Summers, but Bucky was 16 and had just recieved his first hand job. He certainly loved something about the situation, and sure maybe it was more the feeling of a hand other than his own jerking him off, rather than Alex himself. But whatever. That was just semantics.

“Double shit,” he whispered angrily as he deleted the newest voice mail that had just popped up on his phone.

Feeling, frankly, kind of shitty, Bucky logged out of his mom's page. He couldn't look at that anymore.

When he saw those smoldery eyes on his desktop wallpaper looking back at him, he closed his computer and decided to go watch reruns of Top Chef instead.

He was an intelligent, independent, respectable, adult type person. He didn't need Steve Wears Too Tall Socks Rogers.

 

…

 

By Sunday afternoon, Bucky's panic had finally faded away. Unfortunately, he was surprised to see that when it faded, all that was left behind was sadness instead. Well, sadness and a little grumps.

It had only been five days without Steve, and it really kind of sucked. They'd only been boyfriends for three weeks. That was no time at all. How could those three weeks feel so long and then these five days feel even longer?

This was nothing like when he dumped Brock. He and Brock had been boyfriends for all of Bucky's sophomore year which was like nine months. He always thought it seemed like such a long time, but things with Steve were so much different than things had been with Brock.

Brock never made Bucky's stomach feel full of confused butterflies.

After he and Brock broke up, Bucky moped around all of last summer. It wasn't exactly the break up that did it though. Sure, being cheated on sucked on like, a human level, but it wasn't like he was all broken up over it. He was more annoyed and pissed than anything. But he had moped.

Of course he moped. He just spent his first two years of college in the ‘big city’ and he was supposed to be a super cool hip person. Instead he had come home for the summer fresh off the breakup.

And everyone else came home for the summer too, so then he'd been back in Indiana with all the kids he went to highschool with and when they asked him about life in New York he couldn't even say he had an equally hip boyfriend waiting for him.

Not the mention the fact that there was nothing to do in Indiana: no clubs, no non-old-people bars, no places for people who were under 21, and the Denny's closed at 11. It was rough, and he wouldn't be able to meet anyone else back home.

So, yeah, he moped all summer, but mostly because things were lame, not because he missed Brock.

(He had missed Clint quite a bit though.)

Bucky sighed heavily as everything felt kind of lame. This whole thing sucked. He didn't want to feel sad, but it surprised him how much he missed Steve. He missed sending him stupid text messages and Steve's snappy replies.

How could you miss someone so much when you hadn't even been apart so long?

And, more importantly, how the hell had Steve become such a big part of Bucky's life in such a short amount of time?

….

Sunday evening Bucky was slumped on his bottom bunk with a tub of strawberry ice cream in his lap. He didn't even like strawberry.

Since it was the tail end of Break, he wasn't surprised when Clint stumbled into the bedroom, dufflebag hanging off his shoulder and backpack in his opposite hand. 

“Bucky!” Clint exclaimed with a grin, taking a step foreword. He hadn't really looked at Bucky yet, as he was dumping out the contents of his bag into the laundry basket by the door. “Thought you'd be at Steve's until tomorrow afternoon.”

Bucky didn't respond, he just frowned at the slightly melty carton. He hadn't told Clint anything. Not because he didn't want to, but he wasn't ready to talk about it. He was too full of panic earlier in the week that he wasn't emotionally equipped enough to explain it to someone else.

At the lack of reply, Clint turned around and really looked at Bucky.

“Strawberry ice cream, stuffed bear unhidden from the back of the closet, unwashed hair…” Clint muttered quietly to himself as he catalogued Bucky's appearance.

Bucky slumped even lower into his bunk.

“Awww, B,” Clint's voice was laced with concern, “what happened?”

“Steve,” Bucky's voice cracked on the name and he took a deep breath before trying again. “Steve and I aren't a thing anymore.”

“No?” Clint questioned, sounded disappointed.

“No.” Bucky confirmed with a heavy sigh and a frown. And if one of his hands squeezed the bear in his bed a little harder when he answered, no one had to know.

“Oh,” Clint replied and dropped both of his bags uncaringly. He pulled his laptop out of the backpack and grabbed the thick fleece blanket off the top bunk. 

Clint set his laptop on the desk, facing the bed, and had already queued up Mean Girls to start playing.

When Bucky set the melty ice cream carton on the night stand, Clint shuffled into Bucky's bunk and wrapped both the blanket and his arms around Bucky.

Bucky closed his eyes as Clint hugged him and rested his head on Clint's shoulder, hoping those little sads that kept popping up would finally go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FYI:** With the holiday next week and an upcoming SBB deadline, next update could be slow (but who knows, I wrote 3k of this in two days. I'm unpredictable).
> 
> One sad little Sugar Baby :(  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm so sorry, Bucky._  
> 


	19. I'm living for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a bit of a wait for this chapter, but it's three times longer than the average chapter, so let's call it even :-D!
> 
> Let's all thank my favorite Beta [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) for not being scared off by giant chapters. She's the best!
> 
> Lambchop33 - Finally holding up my end of the deal!
> 
> The reaction to last chapter was great and prompted so many thoughts on tumblr! Some of my favorites are [ Steve's apartment layout ](https://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/post/163428422127/sugardaddysteves-apartment) and [ this amazing SugarDaddy!Steve collage](https://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/post/163248428987/tinybearswithjetpacks-colorcoated01-this-is-a) by TinyBearsWithJetPacks and [ Bucky's first time with a woman](https://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/post/162335477992/i-know-you-are-busy-writing-the-upcoming-chapter) . I post a billion things all tagged Sugar Sweet so check it out!
> 
> On with the show!

Bucky was aware that he tended to be a little on the dramatic side, at least that's what Freddi always said, but this time he wasn't even trying for drama. 

Simply put: his life was over. 

And what the hell was he supposed to do about that? 

He sighed heavily, and maybe it was a bit too heavy because the girl in front of him turned around to give him a dirty look, and he just stared flatly right back at her. Eyes on the professor, lady. 

Thank goodness Monday was his light day of classes, otherwise transitioning from Spring Break back to school life may have been impossible. 

But, more important than waking up and going to class, was that his life was over. 

Leaving Steve's place last Tuesday felt like the right thing to do, and he definitely was not going to get roped into any five year plan bullshit, but he really underestimated how much he'd actually miss Steve. 

He expected to miss the sex because, come on, sex like that didn't come around all that often (or ever, really), but it turned out that he was missing a heck of a lot more than that. 

Steve had somehow snuck into his everyday life. Bucky had apparently got used to their daily text and picture messages and phone calls. Bucky clearly hadn't been keeping track of this very well, because he didn't expect those dumb messages to have become such a big part of his everyday life. 

Maybe it was because he started spending time with Steve at the same time Steve gave him a smart phone. Whatever. 

Either way, Bucky Barnes, respectable adult-type person, had a case of the sads. 

He was sad about a bunch of things he had realized last night when Clint was nice enough to sit around and watch Mean Girls with him and generally feel out of sorts. He was sad that he wouldn't be hanging out with Steve anymore, he was sad there wouldn't be any more baths or hair brushing, and he was sad that things had to change. 

It was different than the panic he'd felt last week. That panicky feeling had been some kind of strange mix of fear and anxiousness and it made him feel pretty shitty. Bucky figured that was the worst of it, and had been completely unprepared how, when the panic faded out, those stupid sad moments took its place. He was surprised how down he felt whenever he thought about the new Steve-shaped hole in his life. 

If Steve hadn't so sneakily integrated himself into the whole of Bucky's life, then maybe Bucky would've expected this. 

But Bucky didn't. 

And now Steve had changed everything and it really sucked. 

In a perfect world, Bucky could sit around and mope and maybe eat an entire package of Oreos or two. 

But this wasn't a perfect world, and now, on top of all these crazy mixed up mopey feelings, Bucky's life was over. 

He was going to make it a rule that he could only have one full-on panic a week, because if he was being honest, this shit was obnoxious. 

It had been great to have a full week off for Spring Break (well, great aside from the world's worst break up), but Monday was back to classes and he had checked his school email before he'd left the apartment that morning. 

Waiting in his inbox was an auto-email reminding students to settle their lab fees by the end of the week otherwise run the risk of current courses being marked incomplete, and to pay the bill for summer classes if they had not yet done so; negligent payments meant that spots in classes would not be held. 

And Bucky was aware that engineering summer courses filled up quickly; he already knew of a handful of his classmates planning to take the same course. 

Naturally, that stupid email pointed out unhelpfully that payment could be settled over the phone or email using their student account number, or by the bill that should've been received in the mail. 

Bucky had a hot second of 'oh shit' where he calculated the numbers in his head and realized that he owed over $500 in lab fees because he been subtly ignoring it the whole semester since his loans didn't cover that and he'd been trying to save up money from working at the lab. 

He also had another not-so-pleasant email from the bank telling him that it was too late to apply for loans to cover his summer class. The class he'd already signed up for and apparently had a bill that had to be paid. 

Well, of course it had to be paid. He needed that class. One class over the summer meant one less class next semester which meant more time to be working on projects in the lab since it'd be his senior year and he’d have more time for his final project which he'd need to get a job and then he'd have to worry about actually finding a job and and and… 

Shit. 

He had been panicking again. Like he said, he couldn't handle all this panic. It was going to make his skin break out. 

And, if he was honest with himself yet again, his good skin was something Bucky could always count on. So if that failed him? 

Then he'd have to have another panicked moment and, double shit, this just wasn't his week! 

Right. 

But the bigger issue at the moment was that he couldn't even find the damn bill. He'd gotten it in the mail not that long ago and turned his apartment upside down looking for it this morning before he ran out to class. 

He'd even looked under his bed. He never looked under his bed, and it was gross under there. 

Naturally he'd called student accounts for another copy, and they asked for his account number… which, y'know, was on the top of the bill that he couldn't find. 

You'd think he'd have it saved somewhere else too, right? Yeah, he'd had it saved in a document titled "important things to remember and not misplace"… which was lost to the great laptop death of 2017. He hadn't cared much at the time, because when Steve had gifted him the new computer, all his current work had been cloud based. Apparently, he never took the time to back up that certain doc. 

And that was the precise moment he decided that his life was over. 

Bucky was having a rough couple of days. 

So now he didn't have his stupid bill and he didn't have his stupid Steve and he was watching the stupid clock and trying to make it the next few minutes until class was over. 

Shit. 

And his professor just mentioned finals. 

Double shit. 

He needed ice cream immediately. And at least one sleeve of Oreos. 

Make that at least two sleeves of Oreos.

And a bag of Cheese Puffs.

 

….

 

Bucky had become one with the couch. He had been sitting there for at least an hour and a half, experiencing a weird mix of grumpiness and sadness. 

It was Tuesday which meant it had officially been a week since the last time he saw Steve and the last time they were together. Counting the days they were apart was apparently futile seeing as he still felt like shit, but at least he could pat himself on the back for reaching this milestone. Even if it was the suckiest one of all. 

Bucky figured at this point, the couch could swallow him whole and that would solve all his problems. 

He wouldn't have to worry about figuring out stupid summer courses if he stayed on this couch forever. It was a foolproof plan, really. Obviously, the couch was already fairly lumpy so adding a large Bucky-shaped lump would only make sense. Clint might have to sit around him, but it was an adjustment that they could all make. 

People might question how a couch person could have such good hair, but Bucky was just proof that it could happen. Despite his hair, he was wearing an undershirt and a ratty pair of sweatpants, which were so obviously couch person clothes. 

People would remember him from his pre-couch-person days, he figured. Bucky would be remembered for his artfully twisted man bun, his skill at sucking dick (to completion), and that one time he shaved his pubes into the shape of a lightning bolt. 

He had had so much going for him in the pre-couch days. 

He could ask Nat to make sure the legend of Bucky Barnes lived on, waxing poetically about the story of his glory days rather than the one of him merging with the couch. 

Clint flopped down heavily on the couch next to him, already proving that Clint could easily accommodate a person-sized lump. 

Clint patted Bucky once on top of his head, before tossing his head back and shouting, "Roommates assemble!" 

Bucky grunted petulantly. He did not want to play roommate games right now. Frankly, his heart wasn't in it but he didn't want to disappoint his boys by telling them this. He just wanted to sit here and slowly pokémon-evolve into this couch. 

Pete sauntered into the room, giving Bucky a sad look before he jumped over the back of the loveseat and planted his ass down. Natasha followed suit shortly after. 

"Bro," Pete nodded at Bucky. 

"Bro," Pete nodded at Clint who nodded back. 

"Brotein shake," Pete nodded at Natasha. 

"Roommates of 1C meeting officially started," Clint began once Pete had finished introductions. 

Bucky slunk back into the couch, as if he hadn't already gotten as close as physically possible. Roommate meetings were important, and really the only way they'd managed to settle big issues; without Pete getting broverruled in September, they would've have a pet raccoon living in their apartment. 

And if Bucky hadn't been brokayed in November, Clint never would've tried tap dancing. 

Still, that didn't mean Bucky wanted to have a roommate meeting now. He'd much rather continue to grump and mope and feel miserable about how his life had fallen apart in the span of a week. 

"We're calling a roommate meeting for an important reason," Clint announced loudly before his shoulders drooped and a frown pulled across his face. 

Pete nodded solemnly and continued seriously, doing his job of announcing the current issue. "Bucky is sad." 

Nat, Pete, and Clint all nodded together while Bucky looked up to see his best friends looking at him worriedly. 

"And we're here to fix the problem," Natasha added in vehemently. 

And, okay, that got a smile out of Bucky. It was a tiny one, of course, barely sneaking onto his face. But Bucky had his bros and they wanted him to be happy, and that was a pretty good feeling. 

"Reason for sadness?" Natasha continued as the meeting commenced and Clint patted the top of his head again. 

"His lost his dream boat," Pete contributed sadly. 

"He and Steve aren't together anymore," Clint added as well. 

Bucky grumped some more and slouched towards Clint, his head landing on Clint's shoulder. His boys were right: he and Steve weren't together anymore and it really sucked. 

"Conditions of the break up?" Nat ask curiously but kindly, as she looked over at Bucky. 

He sighed heavily and noticed that all his roommates were looking at him, waiting for an answer. 

Bucky pulled off of Clint's shoulder and sat up, he looked down at his hands and bit down on his bottom lip. The last thing he wanted to do is think more about the thing that made his stomach hurt so badly. 

Clint's hand landed on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze and that helped. 

"Steve," he started awkwardly as he looked back at his friends. He gave his head a hard shake before starting over. "Steve's ex showed up and tried to get back together with him..." 

He trailed off and only continued after Clint gave him another squeeze. 

"He told her that he couldn't because he was in love with me, and I had to get out of there so I took dinner and left and we haven't talked since." 

"Bro," Clint responded with a frown, before he wrapped an arm around Bucky's shoulder and pulled his friend close. Bucky lay his head back down on Clint's shoulder and it felt nice. 

"Bro," Pete began as he looked at Bucky thoughtfully. Bucky watched as Pete's expression turned from pensive to determined. "If he loves you and you're not ready, it's okay." 

Bucky shrugged one shoulder weakly because it certainly didn't feel okay. He wasn't businessy like Sharon and he didn't want a billion crying babies. 

He frowned harder, "There was talk about babies and five year plans and being businessy." 

"If he loves you…" Pete trailed off again as he clearly thought about something but then looked back to Bucky. "I can fix this!" 

"Yeah?" Clint questioned excitedly giving Bucky a squeeze. "Hear that, JB? Pete will fix it!" 

"Give me your phone," Pete demanded, but with a happy smile, and held his hand out to Bucky. 

"No," Bucky grumbled in response because what had happened didn't seem like something Pete could just fix. 

Pete grunted and all three men turned to Natasha. 

Her face was curiously assessing them. Bucky watched as her gaze stayed on Pete for an extra second. 

Ultimately, she ended up looking at Bucky when giving her verdict decisively, "Broverruled. PQ gets the phone." 

"Yes!" Pete exclaimed fist pumping once in the air before lowering his hand and holding it back out to Bucky. 

Bucky sighed but reached a hand in his pocket to pull out his phone and grumpily hand it over to Pete, highly doubtful that Pete could fix the sads that kept sneaking into his gut. 

He watched as Pete pulled his own phone out of his pocket. Pete swiped through a few things on Bucky's phone - Bucky wasn't worried about privacy, not even if Pete opened his photos. His boys had definitely helped to critique his dick pics in the past when he had solicited constructive criticism. Pete finally set Bucky's phone on the coffee table, nudging it back in Bucky's direction. Pete then turned his attention back to his own phone and was typing furiously at the screen. 

"What do we do now?" Clint asked, eyes on Pete as he continued tapping at his screen. 

"Dog Cops?" Nat asked with a smile. 

"Dog Cops," Bucky grumbled in agreement, only semi-reluctantly because feeling shitty was pretty shitty, but having your friends do their best to cheer you up made things just a little bit better. 

Clint pulled up the show and Bucky settled more into the couch. Things kind of sucked right now, and he hadn't figured out how to pull his life back together, but he had Dog Cops and his roommates and that certainly helped. 

They made it through one episode, the half hour going by faster than any time had last week, before a knock at the door interrupted their show. 

Bucky looked around, curious as to who would be showing up at their place on a Tuesday night, but Pete was already getting up to answer the door. 

When Pete pulled the door open, and Steve stepped in, Bucky's heart stopped. 

His jaw dropped open and he looked at his roommates. Nat and Clint looked cautiously interested, but surprised, whereas Pete looked happy about it. 

Bucky’s heart fucking lurched at the sight of Steve in the doorway. It just about took his breath away. His, well not his anymore, Steve looked as good as ever in his loose jeans and black tshirt, hair tousled effortlessly. It was a little embarrassing that Bucky so obviously had the look of a couch person, when Steve could still look so perfect, even with his face creased with concern. The only thing different about Steve's appearance was that he was wearing those glasses that Bucky was so fond of. Otherwise, not even a hair on his beard was out of place. 

"Steve?" Bucky's voice betrayed his shock and he just sounded confused, "what are you doing here?" 

Steve might just have been the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. 

"I'm here to see you, Buck," Steve replied with a sad smile, and the short little version of his name made a sharp pain suddenly ache in Bucky's chest. 

"Oh," he answered dumbly, still wrapping his mind around the shock of seeing Steve after a whole week apart. 

Bucky blinked at the rest of the room, unable to miss the giant grin on Pete's face. 

There was an awkward silence where no one said anything, mostly because seeing Steve in his apartment made Bucky forget how to think. The ache in his chest intensified as he thought that this may be his last chance to see Steve. 

"Uh," he started awkwardly and waved a hand towards the hallway, "did you want to…?" 

"Yeah," Steve answered a bit too quickly and stepped further into the kitchen, "I'd like that." 

Bucky got up from the couch, a little sad to leave it, and saw Pete walk over to subtly bump fists with Clint. 

Steve waited for Bucky to step in front of him and turn down the hall. 

Steve followed him down the short hallway, and Bucky kind of wished the trip would take more than five steps because he was getting sweaty with nerves. He and Steve had been apart for a week now, and he really had no idea where this was gonna go. 

Life was stressful enough without thinking about Steve and the last time they'd been together. 

As they approached the doorframe of his bedroom, his eyes widened as he remembered something important. 

"Wait here!" He called out, too awkwardly and too loudly. 

Bucky didn't wait for Steve's response. In fact, he didn't even look back at Steve, who was a step behind him, before he quickly stepped into the bedroom and slammed the door. 

He looked over at his bed where Bucky Bear was waiting for him. 

Yes, he had a bear named after himself. Shut up. It was a gift from his baby sister, don't judge him. 

As a respectable adult-type person, Bucky did not have to share the news of B Bear's existence to anyone else. If his bear had made an extended appearance this past week because Bucky needed the squishy support of a bear who understood him? 

Well, that was no one's business but his own. 

No one needed to know about it; specifically not a six foot something, blond hunk of beefcake that made Bucky's insides hurt when he thought about him. 

He grabbed Bucky Bear off his bed, giving him a pat on the head to thank him for his service over the week, and tucked him into the hiding place in the back his closet. 

He took a deep breath to steady himself, unsurprisingly only 16 percent sure about what he was doing. 

If Steve was going to show up and talk with him, at least his hair looked good. It was down and shiny and that conditioning mask Nat put on it last night really did wonders for its volume. 

He pulled open the door to his bedroom, and Steve stepped inside. Bucky shut the door behind the older man, thinking that privacy might be needed for whatever hot mess was about to happen. 

Bucky tried to remember the last time Steve had been in his room, and it was that time that his boyfriend showed up and sexy-surprised him. Strangely, it felt like a really long time ago even though he knew it wasn't. 

Steve was standing in the middle of his room looking at Bucky. He didn't look angry or anything, but his eyes were completely focused on Bucky, and his forehead was creased with all those little worry lines. 

Bucky waited, but Steve didn't say anything, he just kept watching Bucky while the edge of his lips dipped into something that was almost a frown. 

"Steve," he started, the sound of his voice cracking only marginally embarrassing. 

"Yeah, Buck?" Steve answered, softly, honestly, in the same sweet way he always did when he answered Bucky. 

Logically, Bucky knew why he ran away from Steve's last week. He wouldn’t be caught dead wearing matching windbreakers with Steve and being old and gross and having to say certain four-letter freak-out words, which seemed like exactly what Steve had been asking for. 

But now? Steve was being just as nice as he always was, and Bucky's insides felt intensely weirder than ever before. 

He was used to that near-exciting almost-sick feeling of his stomach flipping upside down whenever he got close to Steve. He thought it would go away after the sex, but it never did, and now Steve was standing in his tiny bedroom and it turned out that that dumb feeling never went away at all because it was back and stronger than ever. 

So, yeah, he knew why he ran from Steve and ghosted the guy, but with Steve here looking at him with soft, sweet eyes, Bucky was all mixed up. 

Because he had missed Steve, had missed his boyfriend, and he wanted things to go back the way they were before Steve made it feel awkward and full of pressure and deadlines and possibly knock-off Reebok shoes. 

His lips curled down into a frown that he couldn't stop, and he felt an uncomfortable wave of the sads hit him right in the chest. 

Missing Steve all week sucked, and that was when he was reluctant to admit how much it sucked. But missing Steve when Steve was right in front of him but wasn't Bucky's Steve any more? 

Holy hell this was a horrible feeling that he was not at all prepared for. 

WTF? 

He opened his mouth to respond, but rather than form a word, some awful dry scratchy sounding sob escaped the back of his throat. 

Why was he feeling like this? 

"Aw, Buck," Steve's voice was softer than ever as he looked at Bucky's face. Despite the fact that Bucky hadn't said anything, Steve was stepping closer, closing the distance between their bodies, but Bucky couldn't move. 

"Baby," Steve whispered as he stepped into Bucky's space and wrapped his arms tightly around Bucky's body. 

Bucky's body sagged so involuntarily that it even surprised himself. He leaned into Steve's embrace, forcing Steve to take his weight, and Steve just hugged him harder. 

Too confused to hug back, Bucky left his own arms loose at his side, but it didn't seem to deter Steve, who just wrapped his arms around all of Bucky. 

Bucky's throat made that awful noise again, and Steve's arms just tightened around him. 

"Baby," Steve whispered again, and the pet name made the pain in Bucky's chest flare up even more, "what's wrong?" 

Bucky immediately thought of many responses to Steve's question. There were a lot of things wrong lately: his life was over, he hadn't paid his dumb lab fees, he didn't have a five year plan, Steve wanted him to get fat, he ate all the chocolate and vanilla ice cream out of the carton of Neapolitan so now he was stuck with a big chunk of strawberry, and his chest was hurting on the inside. 

Bucky pressed his face against the familiar warmth of Steve's torso. He inhaled deeply and he recognized the scent of pine and cotton so easily that his sagging body drooped even further and Steve continued to take his weight. 

This was not what he expected. His body always reacted to Steve, but usually that meant his dick getting hard, not his body craving some kind of comfort. 

He swallowed roughly, and decided to go with the most honest answer he could think of. He tried his best to sound confident, but his voice sounded as sad as he felt yesterday. "I missed you." 

"Oh, Sweetheart," Steve began and the affectionate name brought back the wiggly feeling to Bucky's insides, even if they were a little rough around the edges. "I missed you too." 

Bucky closed his eyes and pressed his face harder into Steve's chest. Steve was hugging him right now and he couldn't really move, so he was going to take advantage of it while he could. 

At least that way he could pretend this wasn't as all awkward as all get out. 

It was like the first time Bucky had visited Steve's office, when he had felt all out of sorts until Steve smiled at him and his discomfort disappeared. 

Because before Steve showed up he could only mope around, but now Steve was here and he was holding Bucky. 

And yeah, it still kind of hurt, but Bucky didn't want to be anywhere else and he wasn't sure what that meant exactly. 

"Hey, hey," Steve's quiet voice tried to soothe him, which was necessary because the person breathing really hard was apparently him and not Steve. 

When Steve's hand moved to gently card through his hair, Bucky almost lost it. He whimpered pathetically in response, because sometime over the last three months, he'd mentally tied that move to comfort and security, and it helped smooth out all those confusing rough edges he'd been feeling inside. 

Who was this whimpery asshole and what had happened to Bucky Barnes? 

Bucky Barnes was hot shit and whatever was happening right now was a hot mess. 

Still though, he couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling of relief he felt as Steve held him close and shushed him gently. He really must have missed Steve more than he thought because right now he was all mixed up inside. Things had hurt when he just looked at Steve, but now Steve was holding him close. 

He'd never felt anything like it before. It's like Steve was a giant tube of Neosporin for all of Bucky's inside hurts. 

Rub on some Steve and then the sads start to go away. 

The back of his mind whispered 'rub off Steve' instead but Bucky ignored it because he was being emotional here and for once in his life, he just wanted to be held. 

He could think about sex in like 10 minutes or something. 

"Shh, Bucky," Steve's voice was still incredibly soothing, and that feeling intensified as Steve pressed kiss after kiss to the hair at the crown of Bucky's head. 

"Baby," Steve's voice was quiet, "we've gotta talk about what's going on with you, okay?" 

Part of Bucky wanted to say no because then Steve would leave and Bucky wouldn't have to deal with all these uncomfortably awful rough edges… 

But if Steve left, then everything would just go back to hurting and Bucky would have to deal with being sad about Steve being gone. 

Plus it was just so nice to be with Steve right now, even if Steve was probably thinking something dumb like that he loved Bucky. 

Steve unwrapped one arm from Bucky's body, but left the second one where it was and used it to lead Bucky the few steps over to his bed. 

Steve bent down to get into Bucky's bunk, and tugged Bucky down with him. 

Steve slouched down and leaned against the back wall, looking at Bucky with big, earnest eyes. 

Bucky's chest ached deeper just looking at him. It was like the thought of really losing Steve after seeing him again was too much to take. 

Where did all these feelings come from and why were they sneaking up now? 

Bucky let himself be tugged down next to Steve, and he made the move to sit close, his side pressed up against Steve's. Seeing as Steve automatically kissed the top of his head, he'd obviously made the right choice. 

Thank goodness Clint had talked him into washing his hair that morning. 

"It's okay, Bucky," Steve murmured kindly, lacing his fingers through Bucky's and holding their hands together. 

"I missed you," Bucky mumbled awkwardly, repeating himself again. Because what else was he supposed to say? Whatever this was, it was a mess. 

"Bucky," Steve started hesitantly, clearly pausing before he continued. 

Not sure where this was going, Bucky pulled back slightly so he could look at Steve. Steve had an unsure expression on his face, which Bucky wasn't used to seeing, but it smoothed out when Steve saw him noticing. 

"Let's talk about this first," Steve said quietly, using his free hand to pull his cell phone from his front pocket. 

As Steve's thumb slid across the screen to open his messaging app, his other hand gave Bucky's another squeeze. 

Steve held out the screen, and of course Bucky looked. Inner turmoil be damned, he was not missing the chance to openly snoop on someone else's messages. 

"You want to tell me what this is about?" Steve added softly, his voice not sounding at all accusatory despite the question. 

**Peter Quill (Roommate):** Bucky is sad  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** Fix plz  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** U 2 should b 2gether  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** Oh. It's Pete, BTW  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** Pete Quill  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** Bucky's roommate  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** Bucky Barnes  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** James Busomething Barnes  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** Ur exBF  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** Who is sad  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** U should hold onto my #  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** in case u wanted 2 hang out sometime  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** or whatever  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** I saved Urs  
**Peter Quill (Roommate):** [kissy face emoji] 

**Steven G Rogers:** Thanks; on my way.

Bucky tried to hide back a tiny smile that was sneaking up between the sads. Well, that explained what Pete had been up to. It was nice to know that even when he'd been feeling down and was 60 percent on his way to becoming a couch person, his boys always had his back. 

"I think Pete has a crush on you a little bit." 

Because if Bucky could avoid talking about Bucky, then Bucky was gonna do that. 

"Buck," Steve admonished gently, tactfully ignoring Bucky's response. 

Steve continued, and there was a tiny bit of hurt laced into his tone, and it made Bucky's jagged edges feel even more pronounced. "Did you tell your roommates that we weren't together anymore? That we broke up?" 

"Well yeah," he mumbled, tucking his chin down towards his neck and looking anywhere but Steve's eyes. 

"Bucky," and, shit, Steve's voice was whisper soft and sounded so uncomfortably breakable. "What did I do to make you think that?" 

Bucky had a strange déjà vu moment of remembering the night of their first date when he had been so nervous to talk to Steve. _"Bucky, have I done or said anything to indicate that I didn't want to be with you?"_

"You know," he muttered again using his free hand to inarticulate gesture towards the open air in front of him. "We weren't talking. I wasn't talking to you. We weren't a Something anymore." 

"Oh, Sweetheart," Steve paused and released Bucky's hand, but only so that he could pull Bucky's entire body even closer to his. "Bucky, we have to talk about this." 

Bucky grumbled unintelligibly in response. He didn’t want to talk about this, because then they'd have to break up a second time and he couldn't do that. 

Mostly because he hadn't realized how hard the first time was going to be. 

"It's okay, Bucky," Steve spoke softly and wrapped his arms around Bucky and squeezed him. Releasing him from the hug, Steve shifted around so that they were facing each other now instead of sitting side by side. 

Bucky blinked as Steve appraised him. His boyfriend focused on his face, before taking Bucky's hands in his own. Steve squeezed both of Bucky's hands before he continued. 

"Bucky, we're going to do this together. I can start." He squeezed Bucky's hands again. "Last week, you overheard me telling Sharon that I'm in love with you." 

Oh shit. 

Hearing Steve say it to Sharon was one thing. But this? 

Double shit. 

Hearing Steve say the words to his face made Bucky's heart race and his palms sweat. His stomach experienced the same upside down roller coaster feeling as last week while feeling a weight on his chest too. Everything seemed to slow down as his nerves took over. 

He could feel panic in the pit of his stomach and at the base of his throat. Anxiousness bloomed in his chest and he closed his eyes tightly as he struggled to breathe deeply. 

"Bucky? Buck?" It took a minute for the fuzziness in his ears to clear and for him to hear that Steve was trying to get his attention. 

"Yeah?" He questioned weakly, opening his eyes and looking back to Steve. 

There was still panic welling up with each breath he took, but opening his eyes and seeing Steve helped a little bit. He knew what it would feel like to run away from Steve and that feeling was dangerously close to being worse than the panic. 

"You heard what I said," luckily Steve didn't say the words again, "and, pardon my language, but you freaked the fuck out. Is that correct?" 

Steve was holding their hands together tighter now and it was a good thing. It was grounding and helped to keep Bucky from turning around and booking it out of his tiny bedroom that seemed extra tiny with Steve in it. 

"Yeah," he forced out, his voice uncomfortably small as he agreed with Steve. 

His heart rate started climbing again. This was it. Steve was going to ask for promises and five year plans and for Bucky to be fat and for them to have a billion babies that puked on Bucky's old sneakers. 

Nope. They're dumb babies. They'd probably spit up on his new sneaks instead. 

They'd probably spit up on all of his sneakers. 

Steve would probably buy him a new pair too but those would also get hit with baby vomit. 

Bucky's life was already over and he had to worry about his stupid lab fees and he didn't have a summer job yet and he didn't have anywhere to live for the summer and now he had to think about finals too. 

How was he supposed to worry about finals when a baby was busy throwing up in his shoes?! 

"Buck," Steve's expression melted into something as soft as cotton candy and equally as sweet. His voice was fond and warm and syrupy, and somehow managed to make its way through Bucky's panic. "You do realize that I didn't ask you to say that you loved me back, right?" 

…Wut? 

Bucky's heart rate slowed to a slightly less elevated level. His brow creased in confusion and he looked at Steve through suspicious, narrowed eyes. 

"Blermph?" He grunted in response, because articulating full thoughts was out of the question right now. 

"Bucky, I love you," Steve started again and Bucky's heart threatened to throw up, "but I don't expect you to say that if you don't feel the same way, and certainly not if you're not ready." 

"You…" Bucky began tentatively, unsure. If he wasn't so sure that Steve was always completely honest with him, then he would've thought that this was a trap. It made his insides feel twisted and confused. "You don't?" 

"Bucky," and he could swear he heard relief in Steve's voice, "of course not." 

He released one of Steve’s hands so he could rub at the back of his neck nervously. "Really?" 

"Bucky," Steve squeezed the remaining hand, "I said that I would never push you into something you're not ready for; that was true both physically and emotionally. I'm not going to make you do something you're uncomfortable with, and that includes you saying certain words." 

"But," he tilted his head as all those inside rough edges rounded out with confusion, "I thought…" 

He trailed off and looked away from Steve, shifting awkwardly. 

"Buck," Steve encouraged gently, "we're talking about this together. You can tell me how you feel." 

He blew out a breath between his teeth before looking back at Steve. 

"I thought that," he bit his bottom lip, chewing on it for a moment. "I mean, when I heard you say that, I thought that you would want me to lo," he choked on the word and just continued without it, "L-whatever-word you back." 

"And that's why you panicked?" Steve's voice was gentle, his eyes were fond, and his thumb was sweeping gently across the top of Bucky's hand. 

"I heard Sharon talk and she has plans, Steve! She wants kids, and my dad brought up kids too and I don't even have time to think about that! She has a billion year plan! I'm only 21 and I don't have plans besides pizza on the weekends and doing homework and I like you, and shit, you have an amazing dick, but all that stuff is too big - except your dick, I'm fine with that being fucking huge - and we've only been together for like two minutes -" 

"Bucky," Steve said soothingly, effectively cutting him off. It was probably a good thing, seeing as Bucky's voice had been steadily increasing in pitch and speed and he was starting to sound hysterical. 

"Bucky, Baby," Just hearing the pet name made him feel a little better, "I never asked you for that." 

…oh. 

Well, again, Steve was right. This wouldn't be the first time that Bucky had assumed Steve was pushing him into something that wasn't actually happening. 

"But I thought," and his voice still sounded smaller than he'd like, but Steve was squeezing his hand encouragingly as he rubbed at the back of his neck again, "but I thought since you said, well you know what you said -" 

"That I'm in love with you?" 

"Yeah," he agreed with a grimace, "I thought since you said that, that then you would want all those other things too." 

"Oh Sweetheart," Steve's words came out on a deep exhale, and before Bucky knew what was happening, Steve's hands were cupping his cheeks and he was pressing their lips together. 

The kiss felt almost dreamy. It had been so long since he'd seen Steve - okay, only a week, but it felt really long and he was an adult-type person so he could say that if he wanted to - and he'd missed this so much. Steve's lips were warm and soft, and Bucky closed his eyes and could smell the pine scent of Steve's body wash and it felt so achingly familiar that he never wanted it to end. 

Bucky melted into the kiss and felt extremely disappointed when Steve pulled back, keeping his hands on Bucky's cheeks and resting their foreheads together. 

"Bucky, I'm sorry that I scared you so much." 

Bucky would've gone with 'freaked out', but Steve was right, there was a large dose of fear there. Fear that Bucky would have baby vomit in his shoes and be stuck wearing outdated swishy pants. Those awful pants that had matching windbreakers and made swish noises when you walked. Bucky would look just like those mall walkers; even if he wouldn’t be caught dead in a windbreaker, he was pretty sure the pants were bad enough.

Steve pressed his lips to Bucky's forehead, and it was so soft and tender and familiar that Bucky had to squeeze his eyes tightly closed and sniffle a little to help with the overwhelming feels of it all. 

"I thought everything would change," Bucky's voice cracked on the words, and he looked away. 

"Oh Bucky," Steve's laughter was small but light as air and he smiled brightly at Bucky. "Sweetheart, you hearing me say that I'm in love with you is not going to change how I treat you. It's not going to change us. I'll treat you as I always have, seeing as I've loved you nearly the entire time I've known you." 

Bucky's eyes widened in surprise, and this time he certainly felt more shock than panic. "What?" 

"Bucky, Sweetheart, my sweet baby boy," Bucky felt his insides turn to schmoop in response to the pet name he hadn't heard for a week, and the schmoop tried to edge out the panic and surprise. It made him look back up at Steve, and there was that smile again, "what's not to love about you? You're amazing." 

Well, that much was true. Terrifying when Steve said it, but still true. 

"And, I'm going to continue to treat you the same and take care of you as long as you let me do so." 

That sounded a lot like a long term commitment, but hearing Steve say that Bucky was the one in charge helped. It was apparently like any other part of their relationship. Steve (gulp) loved Bucky, but Steve was saying that Bucky was the one calling the shots, Bucky was letting Steve take care of him. There was a certain kind of comfort in that, knowing that he had control of this little bit. 

Bucky was only going to wear white Reebok sneakers if he chose to; Steve wasn't going to make him do that. 

The relief in his veins was almost palpable, and he was pretty sure it was manifesting as armpit sweat at this exact moment, but he could worry about that later. 

Something in him felt more settled. He'd spent a week worrying about and being sad about the fact that he and Steve couldn't be together, since he thought Steve would have wanted something else. 

He thought back to the conversation they'd had on Steve's couch over a week ago and looked directly at his boyfriend before saying the same words he had then. 

"I like us now." 

Steve smiled gently and affectionately in response and -fuck- lovingly kissed Bucky on the forehead. "I do too, Baby." 

"Well," he amended, "before you ruined things and made me eat strawberry ice cream for a week." 

Steve shook his head, a frown now on his face, and kissed Bucky's forehead again. It felt nice. It felt warm. 

"I never meant to upset you. The last thing I wanted was for you to feel overwhelmed or uncomfortable." 

Bucky nodded. What else could he do? 

"I was giving you space because I thought that's that you wanted. I assumed the lack of communication between us meant you were taking time to process." 

Bucky's lips twisted downward as he listened to Steve. Steve was always honest with him, so his boyfriend must've really thought that. And here Bucky was just waiting for Steve to realize the non-communication meant they were over. Steve's thought process seemed a hell of a lot more grown up than Bucky's and that made him feel a little bad. 

"Bucky," Steve sat back, and took both of Bucky's hands in his. His voice was soft, but serious, and he hesitated before he continued. "If you don't want to be in a romantic relationship anymore, you need to tell me." 

Bucky's eyes widened and his heart beat kicked up again. He felt the same overwhelming sense of panic that he had last week, but this time for a very different reason. 

He could have Steve! They could be together! Things could be like the used to be and they could both like each other and things didn't have to change and and and… "No! I don't want, what I do want, I -" 

"Hey, it's okay, Buck," Steve's voice was soothing but just as serious, and an almost comical contrast to how anxious Bucky sounded. Steve's mouth was in a thin line, but he squeezed Bucky's hand once more. "It's okay if that's what you choose. I'll respect whatever decision you make." 

"No!" He nearly shouted, very emphatically. 

Steve looked a bit startled at the vehemence of his response. 

The thought of losing Steve again weighed on him. It made his shoulders feel heavy and his heart anxious. Having Steve here, huddled down on his bunk bed saying that he'd respect Bucky's decision to end them? 

It was too much, and he made that horrible dry sob noise again, his throat nearly hurting because of it. 

It was Bucky's choice, and he wasn't going to let it go this time. He really really missed Steve over the last week and was really fucking sad about it too. He was not going to end this, not at all. 

"Stevie," he started honestly and the sheer relief and affection on Steve's face in response to the name made Bucky's heart skip a beat. "I want us to be a Something. I want us to be boyfriends, to stay boyfriends." 

Bucky naively assumed that Steve would give him that one gooey smile and tell him all kinds of schmoopy words. 

He was completely unprepared for Steve to quickly push him onto his back and climb on top of his body. 

"You have no idea," Steve began before his hands found the sides of Bucky's face and cradled him gently, a surprising contrast to how quickly Steve had pushed him back, "how happy it makes me to hear you say that." 

Steve was holding Bucky's face so gently as he pressed their lips together. Some kind of horrible noise escaped past Bucky's lips as he exhaled and didn't know what to do with the amount of feels that hit him. 

Steve just pressed their lips harder together in response, and it felt so unbelievably good. It was warm and comforting and a little sexy. 

"I missed you," Steve separated their mouths and placed kisses on Bucky's face between the words. "I missed you so much, Baby." 

One of Steve's hands snuck upwards into Bucky's hair to gently scratch at his scalp and the action made Bucky's entire insides feel soft and warm. 

"And I'm so proud of you, Buck," Steve's face was full of affection as he kissed the side of Bucky's mouth. "I know that communicating like this isn't easy for you, and I'm so happy that you're able to be honest with me." 

Bucky paused and tried to really look at Steve. The overly-cautious part of him which he typically chose to ignore, mostly because it didn't pop up all that often, was whispering to him that this may have been too good to be true. 

"Steve," he started, and, okay, he totally was not thinking about _Red Room Academy_ and not because it was marketed towards 18-year-old girls either. He totally was not thinking about it because basing your understanding of love on an overdramatized teenaged-soap-opera-television-show would be ridiculous. 

Right? Like, that probably wouldn't be something that Bucky should do. 

Still though, when Widow told Winter that she didn't love him back, they broke up for two full seasons, and when they had watched it, Clint said he totally saw the break up coming. 

Granted, Pete saw the break up coming too but he blamed Winter's sudden unexplained amnesia; Clint maintained that it was because relationships don't work when one person is in love and the other isn't. 

Not that that was what Bucky was thinking about right now, and certainly not when his almost-schmoopy boyfriend was literally lying on top of him. 

"Yeah, Buck?" Steve answered softly and pulled Bucky back from his thoughts. 

Although he got stuck on Widow and Winter again. 

"If…" He started slowly, stomach churning. He knew what it was like not to have Steve in his life, and, frankly, it really sucked. He hesitated to ask the question because what if the answer meant he and Steve wouldn't be together anymore? 

Well, he looked at Steve's face, so sincere and full of honesty, and realized that maybe his boyfriend deserved it, deserved someone who could ask that question (and was also very good looking). 

Steve's fingers scratched at his scalp again and Steve gave Bucky a tiny little smile with eye crinkle that made something inside of him go gooey. 

"If you love me," he stumbled over the word a bit and his armpits sweated even more in response, but he persevered, "and I don't feel that way about you, do you still want to be my boyfriend?" 

Steve leaned forward to press a light kiss against Bucky's lips, it was whisper soft and Bucky felt Steve's breath on his face almost more than he did the kiss. 

"Bucky," Steve's voice was quiet and warm, "do you care about me?" 

"Yes," he answered almost immediately, because he knew he did. He was sure of it. He liked Steve and cared about him and never tried to hide that. 

"Then okay." Steve gave him another soft kiss, this time on his forehead. "Bucky, I'm not asking for you to love me right now. I'm not even asking you to say that you'll love me in the future." 

"You're not?" And this might have been the most terrifyingly real conversation he'd ever had in his life. Thank goodness for Steve's weight on top of him, as it was a familiar presence and helped him stay grounded in the moment (not overwhelmed by the panic that was trying to sneak in). 

"Buck, all I need to know is that you care about me right now, and that there's a chance you could love me one day. I'm not asking for today or tomorrow or a year from now, I just want to know that there could be a future for us. I'm not asking for a promise, just that there's a possibility. That's all I need to know." 

Bucky opened his mouth to answer, but he paused and looked at Steve. Steve was always honest with him, and the least he could do was return the favor. 

So he considered it? Could he love Steve one day? Well, thinking about that was only 60 percent terrifying. It helped that he wasn't making promises. He just had to tell Steve that there was a possibility, a chance of it. That they could both be on the same path. 

There were certain things he loved about Steve, he knew that much for sure. He loved when Steve called him pet names. Baby made him all schmoopy inside, and in the past, the few times he got a 'Sweetheart' made his stomach full of butterflies too (Steve seemed to be spoiling him with that one today, seeing as his boyfriend had said it more during this conversation than he had their entire relationship). He loved Steve's warm smile, he loved the way Steve made omelets, he loved Steve's kitchen table, he loved when Steve brushed his hair, he loved Steve's shoulder blades, he loved the sound of Steve's laugh, he loved the thickness of Steve's tree-trunk thighs, he loved when Steve bought things for him, and he loved the feeling of Steve shoving his big monster cock up Bucky's ass. All those things were great. 

But could he love Steve? 

Well, he had never loved anyone before, and if he was being honest, he wasn't even sure how he would know if he loved someone. It's not like it'd be easy to tell, right? Or would it just be something you were supposed to know? Did Buzzfeed have a quiz for it? Buzzfeed could probably tell him. 

"Stevie," Bucky began again, and Steve smiled easily and waited patiently for an answer. Steve was biding his time by placing soft kisses on Bucky's cheeks and chin. 

"Yeah, Baby?" And Steve's voice sounded so unbelievably fond and the guy was so fucking smiley. 

"Pizza," he started and waited for Steve to pull back from the kisses and look back at him. 

"Pizza?" Steve chuckled, a little fond and a little exasperated. 

"I love pizza," he amended confidently, because if there was one certainty in Bucky's life, it was his love for pizza. 

"I know," Steve was grinning and affectionately nuzzling his nose against Bucky's neck, his weight still a solid and reassuring presence over Bucky's body. 

"But sometimes, I don't feel like eating pizza." His voice was tentative as he continued and Steve pulled back to look at him. 

"Alright..." 

"So then, sometimes I'll eat a meatball sub instead." 

"Okay," Steve lifted an eyebrow patiently and waited for Bucky to continue. 

"But I love pizza," he stumbled over his words a bit more, but he had to tell Steve, had to make his point. "So I love pizza, but sometimes I don't want pizza, and I eat a meatball sub instead. They're delicious and they taste good and they're warm and covered in marinara sauce, and even better with cheese. I really really like meatball subs." 

"I'm not surprised," Steve added agreeably, "you ask me to get you meatballs every time we go grocery shopping together." 

"So you get what I'm saying?" 

"That you're really fond of meatball subs?" He asked with a smile. 

"Right. So I love pizza, but meatball subs are pretty good too. Sometimes almost as good." And this time Bucky was the one who smiled and he lifted his head off the pillow to press a kiss to Steve's cheek, catching a bit of Steve's beard against his bottom lip and enjoying the sensation of it. 

"So what are you saying?" Steve's cheeks warmed in response to Bucky's kiss, but he still smiled. 

"That," Bucky's voice cracked again, and, embarrassingly, he could feel his cheeks warm up. This was not the time for that, but he held back a scowl because he was trying to make a point. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and closed his eyes when he started the second time since all of Steve's attention on him was a little intense. 

"I'm saying that, you might not be my pizza, not right now, not yet." He shrugged a little awkwardly with his shoulders against the bed, "But you're kinda my meatball sub, I guess." 

There was a pregnant pause where Bucky had opened his eyes and Steve was just staring down at him, glasses sliding just a bit down his nose, looking all gooey and dreamy, but then Steve's small smile grew into a giant smile and it took over his whole face. 

"A meatball sub, huh?" Steve questioned teasingly, playfully, as the hand in Bucky's hair started to slowly drag down Bucky's body. 

"Yeah," he agreed simply because the warmth and happiness on Steve's face may have been turning Bucky's insides to schmoop. 

"I'm more than okay with that, Sweetheart." 

Steve laughed, loudly, warm and uninhibited, before the hand on Bucky's cheek tilted his head a bit and Steve was kissing him again. 

It was deep, hot, wet presses against his mouth, and when the tip of Steve's tongue traced his lower lip, Bucky opened his mouth in response, a little groan in the back of his throat. 

Steve kissed him deeper and hotter and little aggressively, his tongue all but dominating Bucky's mouth, and it felt so good. The kiss felt even more intense as Bucky lifted his arms off the bed and wrapped them around Steve's midsection, trying to pull their bodies closer together in his tiny bunk. 

Bucky wasn't sure what was happening, but all that schmoopiness was quickly turning to neediness and his lizard brain reminded him that Steve had him pressed down on his bed and was kissing him thoroughly. 

As a hand settled on his hip, he may have moaned into the kiss. Things started to feel more electric and sexy than just warm and schmoopy and Bucky didn't mind that at all. In fact, he quite liked the way it felt. 

He tried to roll his hips up, just once, a tentative little move for him to seek friction since he was suddenly completely hard in his pants. 

"Baby," Steve breathed out seductively, not even bothering to separate their lips while he said it. 

Bucky shivered as he felt fingertips lightly circle his left hip, under the hem of his shirt and above the waistband of his sweatpants that had slipped low down on his hips. It was gentle, maddeningly gentle, and he felt himself tipping his head away from Steve's lips so he could whisper, "Daddy, Daddy please." 

Bucky hadn't even thought about the pet name before it made its way past his lips, but as soon as it was said, everything changed. Steve responded to it immediately, his body tensing up in a way Bucky was now intimately familiar with, and his intense gaze on Bucky seemed to get a bit sharper. 

If he was honest, he wasn't even sure what he had just asked Steve for, but the words came out so naturally without even thinking. 

Steve looked at Bucky critically, eyes bright blue behind the lenses in his frames, as if he was assessing what Bucky had just said. Sure they'd been all sweet and snuggly and whatever, and Steve had just been kissing him, but when he felt Steve's fingertips against his skin, something in the air shifted. 

Yes, Bucky had missed Steve over the last week, but he had missed other things too, and Steve's kisses combined with those fingertips on his skin seemed to remind Bucky what else he was missing. 

Plus, and he certainly wasn't going to admit it out loud, but the Disney princess in him was really invested in the idea of feeling close to Steve. 

(By close, he meant sex, obviously.) 

"It's okay, Buck," Steve repeated for the umpteenth time that evening before pressing his lips hard against Bucky's. Their mouths were sealed together and Steve tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. 

Steve still had one hand cupping Bucky's jaw. For such a featherlight touch, it did an amazing job of keeping Bucky in one place, with Steve's thumb sweeping back and forth across his cheek. 

It was incredibly intimate to be like this: with him on his back and Steve's big body above him, mouths pressed hotly together. 

When Steve had pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him, it was easy for Bucky to let his legs fall open and let his thighs bracket Steve's. 

But now Steve was stretched out, his lower body resting between Bucky's legs and every time Bucky's hips tried to rock upwards, it was little more than an aborted movement. Steve's body weight was keeping him pressed against his lumpy mattress. 

"Stevie," he whispered when Steve's lips moved to kiss his chin. 

"Bucky," Steve responded, his voice thick with warmth and emotion. There was enough affection layered in that tone that Bucky normally would've been a bit nervous about it, but this time he just took a deep breath. He just let Steve place kisses against his skin like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Bucky tightened his arms around Steve's waist, and as soon as his hand brushed the hem of Steve's shirt, he tugged at it, and pulled it upwards. 

Steve seemed reluctant to stop kissing Bucky at first, but Bucky whispered, "Daddy, please." 

"Whatever you want, Baby," Steve answered and kissed Bucky's throat before reaching back to pull his own shirt over his head and drop it on the floor. 

All that skin was gloriously displayed in front of him, and Bucky wasted no time in pressing his hands against Steve's chest, cupping that delicious curve where Steve's pecs melded to the rest of his torso. On second thought, he scrambled to reach behind himself and pull his own shirt off. 

Once he did, he wrapped his arms around Steve again and pulled them as close together as physically possible. Steve's naked chest against his felt smooth and warm and so fucking hot. Bucky's hips thrusted up again, craving some friction to give him a bit of relief. 

"My sweet baby boy," Steve murmured thickly as his tongue laved at Bucky's clavicle. The plastic of Steve's frames bumped against Bucky's collarbone. "I can feel you; can feel your hard cock press up against me." 

And, despite the fact that Steve was just narrating what was happening, Bucky whimpered in response. There was something sexy in Steve's voice that was making Bucky a little dizzy with lust. 

He kept attempting to roll his pelvis up toward Steve, trying to line them up and grind his hard on against Steve's obvious big, hot, swollen erection. Every time he rubbed against Steve's hard dick or Steve's body, he'd moan softly in the back of his throat, the sound occasionally filtering past Steve's lips, which Steve was keeping pressed against his. 

When Steve's hand slid around the curve of his hips, and fingertips dipped past the waistband of his pants, he gasped in surprise. He couldn't exactly tell you why though, seeing as there was no actual debate about where this was headed. If Bucky wasn't going to get apology dicked, then he'd eat Clint's Econ homework. 

"This okay?" Steve questioned quietly, as his fingers danced teasingly across Bucky's pelvic bone. 

"Yeah, yes," his words were whispered almost breathlessly, enthusiastically agreeing to the idea of Steve's hand in his pants. 

Once he agreed, Steve gave him a dark little smile before bringing their lips back together, tongue deep in Bucky's mouth, as he reached down to tightly grip Bucky's erection. 

The air in Bucky's lungs stuttered out of him, against Steve's lips, as Steve's hand wrapped around his dick. His eyes widened and his hips snapped upward in response. 

Steve's expression still held some of the gooeyness from earlier, but his smirk looked entirely too self-satisfied about Bucky's reaction. 

"You like that Baby?" Steve questioned, his hand fisting upwards on Bucky's dick, his thumb rubbing over the head in a teasing manner. Steve nibbled on Bucky's ear like he was actually going to wait for Bucky to answer. 

When the tip of Steve's tongue trace the inner shell of Bucky's ear, the only word he could muddle together was a long, drawn-out moan. 

"Guess so," Steve continued confidently, his hand stroking Bucky in a tight, firm grip. "Guess you like that, baby boy. You like Daddy's hands on you, jerking your cock, making you breathless." 

Bucky nodded, gasping a bit for air as he responded, "Daddy, yes. Please." 

They didn't usually kiss this much, right? There was that time they made out in Steve's bed for like two hours, but this time Steve's hand was down his pants so this was clearly going somewhere? Like, this was sex adjacent and Steve was still kissing him this much. 

Steve still had a hand cupped around Bucky's face, and Steve's thumb rubbed Bucky's cheek lightly as he brought their lips back together, kissing Bucky deeply. 

It was a strange contrast. Something about it felt deeply, intensely satisfying, but still, his body was having a hard time comprehending all the sensations. Steve's hand around his dick was as sexy as ever, and well on its way to pumping Bucky to completion, but at the same time, there was so much emotion behind Steve's wet, hot kisses that it was making Bucky dizzy. 

It was a lot to experience at once, and it seemed like all Bucky could really do was lie back and take it. 

Well, he could probably figure out something else he could do, but this was really all he wanted to do at this moment. 

It just felt really damn good. 

"Bucky," as soon as Steve's lips moved to Bucky's jawline and chin, Steve was murmuring his name in between kisses. It made the butterflies kick up in Bucky's stomach as Steve's voice whispered against his skin, Steve's beard feeling wiry and soft against Bucky's neck. "Oh Bucky, oh baby boy, I missed you so much." 

"Daddy," Bucky whimpered quietly in response when Steve nibbled at the sensitive spot below his ear. 

"That's right, Baby." Another kiss followed by another soft bite. "Daddy's here and he's going to take care of you. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Bucky. I'll take such good care of you, if you let me." 

Those words sounded a lot more serious than sexy, and Bucky figured that he should probably dignify them with a response, but Steve chose that minute to twist his wrist on the upstroke and tug roughly at Little Bucky, and all of Bucky's breath caught in his throat as he barely contained a loud moan in surprise. 

"That's right," Steve continued with his words and his kisses and his stroking. Bucky was nearly overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensation and the big wave of feels that was trying to sneak in with them. "Daddy's here. You tell me what you want, Baby." 

"I-" Bucky started, but it was almost like Steve ignored him, because his boyfriend continued without waiting for Bucky's answer. 

"You want to come in your pants?" Steve cooed sweetly, like he was saying more schmoopy things to Bucky, not asking him to soil the inside of his sweats. "Is that what you want, Baby? You want to make a mess?" 

Steve's voice was teasing and Bucky narrowed his eyes and was about to snark back, but then Steve's lips were pressed against his ear, licking the inner shell again, and whispering hotly against it. 

"Want to make a mess so Daddy will clean you up? Want me to take your spent cock into my mouth and lick you clean?" 

"Fuck," Bucky groaned ineloquently, body shuddering, because what the hell else was he supposed to say to that? Steve was being all gooey 15 minutes ago, and now the words coming out of his mouth had morphed into something incredibly filthy. 

Bucky tried to add "downright filthy dirty talk" to his mental list of things he loved about Steve, but at that moment, Steve released his hardness and started tugging down Bucky's sweats. 

"No, no," Steve crooned sweetly, almost as if talking to himself, "we can't have that. Your Daddy would much rather see you make a mess of yourself, and dirty up all this soft skin." 

"Daddy," Bucky whined, acutely feeling the loss of Steve's hand on him. 

"That's right," Steve sounded a little too self-assured, but the way Bucky's body was trying to buck upwards and with how tight his muscles felt, how needy he was all over, maybe Steve had reason to be. "I'm going to take care of you, baby boy. Don't worry, I've got you, Buck." 

Steve pulled away from Bucky's body, dragging Bucky's pants down at the same time and Bucky whined in the back of his throat. 

"Stevie," He grumbled out, sharper than necessary, his body missing the sensation of Steve over him, and frankly, feeling a little pissed about it. He kicked his sweats of the rest of the way. "This is make up sex. Where the hell are you going?" 

Steve's face was entirely fond as he started scooting out of the bunk. He gave Bucky a flat look, but it was ruined by the little smirk on his face. "Condoms still in your night stand?" 

…oh. 

Well, that was a good point. Fine. Steve could have this one. 

He pulled in a deep breath while he had the chance, his body still feeling electrified from Steve's touch. Steve was still waiting for an answer, so Bucky nodded. 

As Steve dropped his glasses atop the night stand, and pulled a plastic square from Bucky's drawer, Bucky stuck his hand in the crease between his mattress and the wall until his fingers came in contact with the large container of lube he'd hidden there during alone time the day before. He grabbed it and dropped it on the mattress next to him. 

What? He'd been heartbroken, not dead. 

Steve snapped the button at the top of his jeans, and quickly unzipped them before pushing them down and letting them pool at his ankles. 

Bucky watched, taking deep breaths, as Steve stood next to his bed, wearing a dark gray pair of briefs that covered most of his big thighs. 

There was something surreal about it. He'd spent plenty of time around Steve when the guy was only in his underwear, but it felt weirdly significant this time. 

Steve who had a fancy apartment and a fancy job and who was confident and successful. Steve who had his life together and could afford to buy name brand shoes. Steve who had everything, who wanted for nothing, who had had a successful lady ex who wanted to give him a family. 

Steve had all of these things, but was standing in the middle of Bucky's tiny bedroom, that he shared with a roommate because he couldn't afford a bigger place, and Steve was about to crawl back on top of Bucky because that was pretty much the only sex position his bottom bunk allowed (and Bucky knew this from experience). 

All of a sudden, Bucky was squeezing his eyes shut and nervous biting down on his bottom lip so that he didn't make that awful dry heaving sound again. 

All of a sudden, things were just too much. And it wasn't panic about being over the this time, and it wasn't exactly panic about losing Steve. 

There were just a whole lot of emotions in a really short amount of time. Steve may have thought that he was giving Bucky space "for processing" but Bucky thought they had ended, Bucky thought they hadn't been boyfriends anymore. 

And maybe sex would make it better, because it usually made things better, but when they were done, what would happen? Bucky would still be Bucky, Bucky Barnes of the Spider-Man sheets and no life plan. 

So maybe the sex would help, but Bucky's insecurities would still be there. 

It wasn't the first time he'd felt it. That time he'd visited Steve at work, Steve had seemed so much larger than life and Bucky had just been Bucky, but he still made Steve smile? 

But what about now? How was he supposed to feel now? Because all those edges were still raw and what was Steve gonna think? 

"Hey, hey, Sweetheart. It's okay." 

He hadn't opened his eyes, but Steve's body was climbing back on top of his, and Steve's hands were on his face and Steve was soothing him quietly. 

Oh shit. What was that? Were those tears? Double shit. Was he crying? 

He blinked his eyes open to look right at his boyfriend, his eyes thankfully an acceptable amount of watery. 

Clearly his hiccuping, rough breaths had been the giveaway for Steve and his boyfriend's body was back on top of his, a reassuring presence once again. 

"Steve," his voice was small, without the immediate promise of sex, and all the mixed up feelings, he lost some of his confidence. 

"Bucky," Steve answered gently, using a hand to brush hair out of Bucky's face, "what's wrong?" 

Bucky bit down on his lip for a second before he went all fucking in, insecurities be damned. He now knew how much better things were with Steve in his life, and how much it sucked without him. 

This last week had been the worst, and he had to deal with being sad and scared and lonely just because he'd thought they were over. He did not want that again. 

Sure, talking about his feelings kind of sucked too, but Taylor Swift did it all the time and it was working out for her; not to mention that Steve had always been honest with him. 

"Yeah, I panicked last week, and now I know it's okay that you're my meatball sub and not my pizza." Bucky paused, taking a deep breath as Steve's hand gently carded through his hair. 

"But last week your ex-girlfriend showed up and she was a respectable business-type person who had a plan and a grown up life. She kind of looked perfect for you, and I don't think that I'm that type of person." 

"Oh Bucky," and Steve's words were as soft as that cloud mattress over at his boyfriend's place. Steve said his name as gently as if Bucky's name was breakable. 

The look on Steve's face was so concerned and so full of all-encompassing affection that Bucky nearly forgot how to breathe. 

Bucky had voiced his concerns, had been honest about something that scared him, and Steve just looked at him with warmth and continued stroking his hair. 

Steve kissed his forehead softly, but let his lips linger against Bucky's skin for a moment longer than normal. 

"Bucky," Steve looked down at his boyfriend, expression still full of affection and what could've been love, "I'm going to tell you this right now, and I want you to listen to me." 

He nodded, and tried to hide a tiny sniffle. 

"Don't ever think that you're not enough for me, that you're not who or what I want." Steve's voice was strong and confident when he said the words that made Bucky's heart skip a beat and made the butterflies in his stomach flutter upside down. 

"Bucky," Steve's voice was solid, unwavering, "you don't need me." 

And Bucky frowned at that because maybe it kind of stung a little, maybe a lot, and maybe he was unsure about that, but Steve kept talking. 

"You are wonderfully capable and amazingly competent. You can take care of yourself, you don't need me." 

Steve's voice softened and a sweet little smile pulled across his lips. 

"But you let me do it anyway, and that's one of the reasons why I love you. Bucky, you let me into your life, and you let me take care of you." Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky's temple while the butterflies kept doing their thing. "This is what I want. I don't want you to be anything other than the Bucky you already are." 

This time, Bucky's eyes were definitely wet, but it was okay. Steve never lied to him; he knew that, and if Steve wanted Bucky to be Bucky, then that was certainly something he could do. 

Steve cupped Bucky's face in both hands again, and kissed him on the mouth. He did it again, and again and again. 

"You're who I want Bucky," Steve mouthed wet kisses against his neck. "You're my boyfriend." Steve's kisses moved lower towards that sensitive spot on Bucky's collarbone. "You're the partner I want in my life." 

Bucky was overwhelmed. His insides were warm and gooey, and he was pretty sure he melted into a big pile of schmoop. Steve's words were intense and maybe a little scary, but they felt good too, they felt right. They made Bucky forget his worries about Steve being too big for his small life. 

Steve's words made Bucky happy and confident. Steve reassured him, and Bucky knew he had a place in Steve's life. 

This was okay. Everything was okay. 

"Stevie," he moaned quietly and Steve chased the word with another kiss. 

Getting caught off guard by emotional turmoil had made Bucky go soft, but with Steve's body on top of his, and Steve kissing him, Little Bucky was about to get back in the game. Steve's hands trailed away from Bucky's face and moved down his sides and over his chest. Steve's fingertips gently teased Bucky's nipples before dancing down his sides and playfully sliding between his ribs on either side. 

It was slow and languid and unlike the type of sex Bucky was used to. But Bucky was getting hard again, and he could feel Steve doing the same while Steve's hands continued to gently explore Bucky's body. They continued to kiss, lips only separating when Bucky gasped at Steve's fingers finding the apex of his thighs and narrowly avoiding Bucky's swollen dick. 

When a hand slid along Bucky's hip to his thigh then to his ass and reaching around between his cheeks, Bucky's entire body shuddered in response. 

Steve's fingertips traced around the tight furl of Bucky's hole, and only then did Steve's lips leave his. Bucky's mouth had gone slack, desperately trying to breathe in air. 

Steve was kissing up Bucky's jaw line, and he pressed a particularly gentle kiss right beneath his ear. 

Steve's fingers were still touching Bucky's hole gently, rubbing over it, circling it, and teasingly tapping against it. 

"Tell me you want this, Buck," Steve whispered, lips right next to Bucky's ear. "Tell me you're okay with this." 

Steve's finger tapped his hole again, a little harder this time, and Bucky's hips bucked up in response. With Steve's heavy weight on top of him, all it did was press his erection up against Steve's hard abs. It was almost too much. 

"Yes, Daddy," he agreed, his whisper the same as Steve's, "I want you." 

Permission given, Steve's lips returned back to his. Bucky let himself be kissed, and he wrapped his hands around both of Steve's shoulders, holding tightly to the big man hovering over him. 

Bucky's eyes closed and his back arched as Steve's finger teased him lightly. Bucky knew it was a tease - Steve's finger was completely dry - but he couldn't help the way his body lit up in response every time Steve's finger hinted at breaching his body. 

Steve's kissed the side of Bucky's mouth and then those warm lips pulled away. 

Bucky was about to complain, but then Steve was back, kissing down the column of his throat and a wet finger was at his entrance. 

Bucky exhaled slowly as Steve's finger slowly entered his body. He opened his eyes and the sight almost made him dizzy with lust. 

Steve was between Bucky's spread legs, his left hand on the mattress next to Bucky's head, supporting his big, beefy body. Steve's other hand was between Bucky's legs, and even though Bucky couldn't see it, he could feel one finger very slowly pulling out of him before sliding in equally as slowly as Steve took his time slicking up Bucky's channel. 

Steve's lips were slowly mouthing their way across Bucky's collarbones and shoulders, not so much as hesitating even when Bucky whimpered Steve's name. 

"That's my sweet baby boy," Steve whispered, pressing his lips to Bucky's shoulder. Bucky swallowed down a grunt as he felt more pressure against his hole. It only took a moment, and then two of Steve's big fingers were in his body. 

Bucky's hips were rocking upwards, trying to set a rhythm, as Steve's fingers thrust in and out of him. Steve moved slowly, without a rush, and Bucky felt when Steve tried to pull his fingers apart. Bucky experienced the familiar stretch as Steve separated his fingers, scissoring them and stretching Bucky's tight heat as much as possible. 

It wasn't until Bucky made a pleading little noise, his throat bobbing with it, even with Steve's lips pressed against his Adam’s apple, that Steve gave him some relief. 

He arched his back and shouted as the big fingers rubbed against the sweet spot inside him. 

"Steve," Bucky gasped before Steve's lips met his own in another kiss, "please." 

"I've got you, Baby," Steve murmured in response and Bucky felt Steve's fingers recede from his body. There was more pressure, and a moment of discomfort for the bigger stretch, as Steve pushed three fingers inside of him. "Soon, Sweetheart." 

The pet name would've made Bucky hard if he wasn't already as turned on as physically possible. He was tempted to reach down and stroke himself, so similar to the way Steve had earlier, but he was honestly sure he'd blow his load instantly and he wanted Steve inside him when what happened. 

"Daddy," he mewled, sounding as needy as he felt, "please, now. Want you." 

"Damn it, Bucky," Steve's voice suddenly changed from gentle to demanding, but no less sincere, "I want you so much." 

"Please," he breathed out the word, arching his back to try and get his naked chest back against Steve's. 

Bucky watched, feeling bereft, as Steve's fingers left his body. Steve sat back on his knees, head and shoulders hunched down so he didn't hit it on the bed frame above him. Steve wiped his fingers on some tissues that he must have grabbed from the night stand. He ripped open the condom package, and wasted no time rolling the protection onto his length. Steve dropped the wrapper on the floor, and grabbed the container of lube to slick himself up. 

Watching Steve rub lube up and down his latex covered dick was pretty arousing in itself, and Bucky really had to fight not to jerk himself off right then. Fully aware of what position they'd be in, he grabbed the extra pillow shoved up against the wall in the corner of his bunk and stuffed it under his hips. 

Steve looked intently down at Bucky when his hips were raised up, and Bucky tried to fight down a blush, seeing at it wasn't a usual thing to have people stare down at his asshole. Actually, the only other time it happened had also been with Steve. 

"Look at you, Baby," Steve murmured as if he was talking to himself, and then one of his fingers was tracing the stretched rim of Bucky's hole, fingertip dipping ever-so-slightly into his body. "Such a tight, hungry little hole." 

"Daddy," Bucky whined, pulling Steve's attention back to his neediness, "please." 

Steve blinked at him, and Bucky wondered if it was because the guy wasn't wearing those sexy glasses anymore. His boyfriend looked up at him and gave him a devastating smile that was both pure sexy and pure schmoop. 

Steve maneuvered his body back over Bucky's, placing a forearm next to Bucky's head and leaning his weight on it. Bucky's chin automatically tipped back, chasing a kiss that was just out of reach. Steve's other hand was wrapped around his dick as he positioned himself between Bucky's legs. 

Bucky's eyes closed as Steve pressed his hot, wet open mouth against his own. Steve's kiss dominated him, and his heartbeat sped up. At the same time, he felt pressure against his hole, and heard a grunt from the back of Steve's throat, as his boyfriend's hips hesitantly pushed forward. 

Any whimper Bucky would've made was swallowed by Steve's kiss, his boyfriend's tongue deep in his mouth. He felt Steve's giant dick press into him, breaching his lubed opening and pushing past the tight ring of muscle, his body burning with the stretch needed to accommodate Steve's generous size. 

Steve moved slowly, giving Bucky time as he waited for the burn to recede. Bucky gulped in deep breaths as Steve pressed his forehead against the side of Bucky's neck, breathing wetly against Bucky's skin. It was surprisingly intimate. 

The moment seemed to stretch on forever as Steve's hips circled and pushed forward, gradually fitting his swollen erection into the tight heat of Bucky's channel. 

"Daddy," he nearly begged, his voice pleading brokenly. 

"I know, Baby," Steve responded against Bucky's neck, sounding equally as wrecked. "I got you, Buck, I got you." 

"A-ah!" Bucky's cried as Steve's hips rocked forward, burying himself to the hilt, circling his hips to get as deep as possible. 

"That's it, Baby," Steve crooned, voice low. 

"Steve, Daddy, Steve!" He called out desperately, feeling wracked with need while his body trembled, waiting for Steve to start moving. 

Steve shushed Bucky, and wiped his fingers on the discarded tissue before placing his forearm on the other side of Bucky's head, so his whole body was hovering over Bucky's. 

Steve pulled his hips back just a few inches, before rolling them forward and sinking his dick back into Bucky's body. Honestly, Steve did it with his hips alone and it was a fairly impressive use of the muscles in Steve's core and thighs and ass. 

If Bucky lifted his head off the pillow and craned his neck a little, only marginally difficult with Steve's face pressed against it, he had a fantastic view of that tight ass, and the muscles flexing within it. 

When Steve rolled his hips back another few inches, and pushed back into Bucky, Bucky's head fell back onto his pillow. 

The stretch was… 

Well, it was something. 

Bucky typically liked sex with a little bite - well, if he was speaking literally, he liked it with a lot of bites - keeping things slightly rough. He liked things fast and enjoyed little twinges of pain mixed in with his pleasure. Well, maybe more than 'little twinges' seeing as Steve spanking the hell out of him was the most erotic experience of his life. 

Typically at this point, he'd ask for his partner to move faster or thrust harder, the adrenaline and excitement quickly blurring the line between pain and pleasure. 

This was different though, Steve was rocking into him shallowly, refusing to be hurried. It was like Steve was completely aware that he was stretching out Bucky's insides around his dick, and he didn't care that he was doing it as slowly as possible. 

Because when Bucky took a deep breath and opened his mouth to tell Steve to speed up, Steve didn't give him the chance. Steve kissed him again, swallowing any requests Bucky would've made. 

Steve's hips continued to roll back and thrust forward, only pulling out of Bucky's body a few inches, which was not enough for Bucky. 

Maybe he could get off like this, but it would certainly take more time than he wanted to give. Steve's hand pumping his dick earlier made him more than ready to chase his orgasm now. 

Steve nipped at Bucky's bottom lip, gently wrapping his teeth around it and tugging lightly as his hips rolled forward with increasing force, the burn of being stretched so widely around Steve finally giving way to pleasure. 

"Yessss," Bucky hissed, arching his back enjoying the sting of Steve's teeth and the heavy press against his prostate. 

"Oh Bucky," Steve groaned, burying his face against Bucky's neck again. 

Bucky's dick rubbed against his boyfriend’s hard abs as Steve began to start a rhythm. His boyfriend was still moving slower than Bucky would've liked, but Steve was rolling his hips back further and further, pulling more out of Bucky's body before thrusting back in deeply, and burying himself deep inside Bucky. 

It may have been the hottest, deepest, most intimate sex Bucky had ever experienced. 

"Stevie, oh god, oh Daddy, so big," he babbled incoherently, between gasping for air, and rocking his hips upwards, in time with Steve's thrusts. 

"So good, Baby," the praise left Steve's mouth and went straight to Bucky's dick, causing him to feel even more desperate. "Baby boy, you're always so good for me." 

Bucky agreed wordlessly, taking in the praise with a moan. He wrapped his arms around Steve's body and splayed his hands on Steve's back, feeling his boyfriend's muscles pull and clench under his hands. Steve was pressed deep inside him, close enough that Bucky could feel the satisfying slap of Steve's balls against his ass. 

"You're so hot and tight," Steve's words were rough and garbled as his thrusting hips picked up their pace. Steve was mouthing down the column of Bucky's throat before groaning again. "You feel so good, Baby. You're such a good boy." 

Bucky felt surrounded by Steve. His boyfriend's arms were on either side of his head, Steve's lips were pressed either against his face or his throat, their abs were pressed together with Bucky's dick sandwiched in between, and his legs were splayed open, Steve between them, with Steve's giant dick buried inside Bucky's ass. 

It felt incredible and Bucky cried out every time Steve's hips barreled forward and repeatedly hit that sweet spot inside him. 

"Daddy, please," He pleaded, voice broken with need, sweat beading across his brow, feeling desperate for release. 

Steve started rolling his hips faster, and with more force. Bucky weakly attempted to rock up and meet those thrusts. 

"This is what I want, Baby," Steve thrusted harder, skin slapping loudly, "just you, Bucky. Anyway I can have you." 

How could Bucky ever doubt that he wasn't right for Steve? How could one man make him feel this unbelievably amazing if they weren't supposed to be a Something? 

Steve shifted his weight, leaning more on his left arm, so that his right could move down between their bodies and wrap around Bucky's erection. It was a tight fit with their bodies so close, and the grip was a little dry, but Bucky shouted out loud with the momentary relief it gave him. He took half a second to consider asking Steve to lube up that hand but quickly disregarded the thought - he didn't want Steve to let go ever, and it didn't matter because Bucky certainly wasn't going to last long. 

Now he was steadily chasing his release every time Steve's hips pistoned deep inside of him. Bucky's back arched, almost painfully so, as Steve thrust deep inside his body and circled his hips, so that Steve's big dick pressed longer and harder against Bucky's prostate. 

" _Oh Daddy_ , oh fuck yes!" Bucky yelled loudly in pleasure, the overwhelming feeling of heat and sensation hitting him like a brick wall. 

If his roommates hadn't figured out what they were doing, they certainly knew now. If Bucky wasn't so lost in pleasure, he might have tried to play it up for the crowd a little bit. 

"Be a good boy, Bucky," Steve rumbled, voice breathless and dark like chocolate. "Come for Daddy." 

Bucky whined at Steve's demand, eyes twisting closed as Steve sucked on that magic spot on his collarbone. 

Steve didn't have to tell him twice, he was doing his best to get off, thank you very much. He was pretty desperate for it at this point, and the needy way he pleaded out Steve's name was a pretty accurate description of that point. 

"Steve," he sounded broken, frenzied, and unhinged, " _please._ " 

"I. Only. Want. You." And each breathless, low word was punctuated with a measured, controlled thrust of Steve's hips. 

Steve pulled harder at Bucky's dick and it was the best damn thing he'd ever felt. 

"Uh, uh, uh," Bucky grunted and Steve clearly recognized the sound because his boyfriend groaned out a curse and slammed harder into Bucky's body, causing the pleasure to crest and suddenly everything exploded. Bucky felt it in his toes as they curled. His fingers curled too, hands still pressed flat against Steve's shoulder blades, fingertips and nails now digging into the impressive muscles of Steve's back. Bucky's orgasm hit him as hard as a tidal wave. 

"Uh, uh," he grunted again, throat raw from his heaving breaths. Steve pressed their lips together in a burst of heat and teeth and tongues as he jacked Bucky's cock, milking out the last of Bucky's orgasm and rubbing it against the mess spread between both men's abdomens. 

Bucky must've blacked out from the intensity of the release, because it took him a moment for him to open his eyes and get his bearings straight. Everything felt a little fuzzy, but he felt amazing, all noodley and loose, and completely surrounded by Steve. Steve’s hand had released his dick, and moved to grip his hip instead. 

"So fucking beautiful," Steve murmured quietly as Bucky's hips made little aborted movements, confused if the sensation was now too much or too little. 

No, it was definitely too much. He tried to still his hips and get some distance but it didn't do anything, the sheer force of Steve's continuous thrusts rocked Bucky's body through no volition of its own. 

"That's it, Baby," Steve was mumbling in between little nips against Bucky's neck, "so good getting messy like that. Such a good boy." 

Steve was right about the messy; Bucky could feel how sticky and wet it was between their bodies, but it was pushed to the back of his mind as Steve's big thickness was still pounding into his oversensitive prostate. 

Bucky tried to breathe normally, but the breath was being nearly punched out of his lungs with every thrust of Steve's hips. 

"Daddy," he hummed, voice small and muzzy, body oversensitive and asshole spasming around the large intrusion moving inside of him. 

"Almost there, Baby," Steve's voice was rough and he gulped in a deep breath before pressing his lips against Bucky's once more. "Gonna come deep inside your tight little body." 

Bucky couldn't find the energy to kiss back, feeling well and truly spent, but he didn't mind. It felt nice, feeling Steve pressing repeated kisses against his lips and his chin. The dirty talk was nice too. 

Steve pressed their foreheads together, and Bucky met his gaze for a moment and it was by far the most intimate moment he'd ever shared with Steve. Their bodies were pressed together, Steve was inside of him, they were breathing the same air, and Steve was looking in Bucky's eyes like it was the greatest thing he'd ever seen, gaze full of lust and affection and something else too. 

"Bucky," Steve groaned before his eyes twisted shut, and he shoved his dick deep inside Bucky's body, his hips circling once, then twice, then stilling as Steve's body stiffened and he moaned loudly. 

It took a moment for Steve to catch his breath, his chest pulling down oxygen in big heaves. Bucky watched as his boyfriend's eyes blinked open, and he wondered again about Steve's vision. 

"Bucky," Steve added quietly, giving Bucky a tiny little kiss on the side of his mouth before a smile spread wide across his face. 

A hand left Bucky's hip and Steve reached down to wrap his fingers around the top edge of the condom. Bucky winced and grunted as Steve pulled out of his body. 

Steve rolled to the side, seeing as this was Bucky's tiny bunk and not Steve's giant bed, and there wasn't space for him to go anywhere else. With Bucky still on his back, Steve lay on his side, his bulky body squished between Bucky and the wall. 

Luckily he was lying on his right side, meaning that his non-jizz-covered hand was free. Steve placed his left hand on the center of Bucky's chest, above the mess and over his heart. Steve leaned over slightly, just long enough to place a surprisingly sweet kiss on Bucky's cheek. 

"Wow," Steve murmured quietly, face still bright with a giant smile. 

Bucky fought the urge to roll his eyes. Yes; the sex was beyond amazing, but if Steve thought this was the first time Bucky earned a 'wow' for his moves, he was dead wrong. 

Still though, Bucky couldn't stop the smile building on his own face. 

This was nice. 

Actually, he was 85 percent sure that it was more than nice. 

Bucky looked over at Steve, basking in the warmth and brightness of Steve's smile. Steve's face was probably just as gooey as Bucky's was schmoopy. 

This is was Bucky wanted. 

"Damn it, Bucky," Steve cursed but the words were sugary warm and happy and dripping with affection. "I love you so much." 

Bucky waited a hot second for panic, but changed his mind, or at least tried to. His palms did start to sweat immediately and it's not like he could control that. Steve loved him, and sure it stirred up some fear in his gut, but right now, all freshly orgasmed and spent? Well, he didn't have the energy to freak out and that was okay. 

Instead he smiled right back at Steve, and embraced the schmoopyness that was spreading like warmth in his chest. He pursed his lips, and after Steve gave him a little kiss, Bucky's smile returned. He reached out to put his hand over Steve's, where it was still resting on his chest. 

"Meatball sub?" He asked tentatively, maybe a smidge of hesitation sneaking into his words and expression. 

Luckily, he didn't have to worry about it. 

Steve's smile melted from sugar to fond and ended somewhere around sweet and confident. 

"Meatball sub," Steve agreed, tilting his head down, and kissing Bucky's temple. 

Bucky lifted his head, and he raised an eyebrow, hearing a faint buzzing coming from the pile of clothes. He gave Steve a questioning look. 

"Don't worry about it," Steve said dismissively, "I'm sure it's just Sam; he's been calling me non-stop lately." 

"Why?" Bucky asked quietly as he settled his head back down to the pillow. 

"I haven't gone into the office in the last few days," and Steve lifted a shoulder as if he was shrugging, as if he hadn't just breezed a fucking monumental bit of information. 

"You what?" He questioned dumbly, blinking at Steve like he couldn't process this. 

"Yeah," Steve agreed with a rueful little smile, "I guess you could say I was moping a little bit." 

Bucky had no idea what to do with that information, so he let settle into the back of his mind and he could come back to it later. 

They lay in Bucky's bed for a little while longer, Steve nuzzling his nose into Bucky's neck and kissing the sweaty skin. 

But let's be honest, cuddling was great and all, but Bucky was calling it at like ten minutes because they were mega gross. 

Coming all over yourself or having your boyfriend do the same? So hot. 

Letting jizz cool all over your body while you lay on sweaty sheets? So gross. 

"Stevie," he whined because he was an adult-type person who could do want he wanted. 

Steve chuckled lightly, but clearly knew where Bucky's head was at. Out of all the times they messed around, not counting that time in the car because of logistics, this was the only time with delayed clean up. 

Apparently Steve wasn't the smartest guy either, because he literally rolled over Bucky to get out of bed. Okay, sure, it was the only way off of the bunk when Bucky wasn't moving, but it pressed their midsections together and definitely made things worse. 

Bucky watched as Steve pulled the pack of wet wipes from his nightstand. Steve wiped off his hands and chest, and then pulled off the used condom, wrapping it in the wipe and dropping it in the tiny trash bin near Bucky's desk. 

It was not a surprise when Steve pulled out another wipe and knelt down to clean Bucky off. He wiped Bucky's chest and abs, the hip he'd grabbed with his jizz hand, making sure everything was wiped clean. He pulled out another wipe to clean off the head of Bucky's dick, and then moved to wipe between Bucky's ass cheeks, which made his other cheeks flame brightly in response. 

Steve wiped away the remnants of the lube that had been dipping down his body, and then gently fingered around Bucky's hole, carefully wiping away slick. 

Bucky looked away, because it was too embarrassing or too intimate or too something, but he didn't ask Steve to stop. 

When Steve stood and tossed the wipes in the garbage, he smiled down at Bucky. 

"C'mon Baby," he started gently and held out a hand, "let's get you in the shower so we can get you actually cleaned up." 

Bucky's eyes narrowed and he grumbled at Steve because his body was all loose and his arms and legs felt so much like noodles that he had no desire to get up. 

"I'll wash your hair," Steve added sweetly, earnestly, and Bucky couldn't say no to that. 

After a week without Steve, that sounded like just what he needed. 

Well, getting dicked was just what he needed, but they already covered that. 

Steve reached out his hand and Bucky took it, his boyfriend helping him out of his bunk. 

Bucky was surprised that as soon as he got on his feet, Steve started laughing. 

His boyfriend was laughing so hard that his head was throwing back and he was throwing an arm over his naked chest as his shoulders shook with the force of it. 

Bucky poked Steve hard in the side, "What’s so funny?" If Bucky had made a joke, he would get it because he was hilarious, but there was literally nothing for Steve to laugh at and certainly not this hard. 

"No, no," Steve laughed again and gave a hard shake of his head, "I'm sorry." He wrapped an arm around Bucky and pulled him close, stifling his laughter against the top of Bucky's head. 

"Steve," Bucky pushed and his boyfriend pulled him closer. 

"Aw, Bucky," Steve cleared his throat as his laughter dipped to a chuckle and finally faded out. "Your bed is a mess." 

Well, Steve wasn't wrong. 

His sheets were all rucked up, but it was more than evident where Bucky had been lying the whole time. There were dark patches of sweat where his legs and shoulders would have been, and an even darker spot near the small of his back. Obviously there was a spot where lube had dripped, and it looked like it left quite a few drops on the sheets when Steve was slicking his fingers. The mess of lubey tissues were mixed up in the mess too. 

Bucky look up at Steve, who still seemed so clearly delighted about this, which was weird. It's not like Steve had never had sex before; the best sex always resulted in a mess. "Yeah," he shrugged, "so?" 

"Do you, perhaps," Steve seemed to hold back another chuckle and replace it with a second clearing of his throat, "have a clean set of sheets for your bed?" 

Bucky narrowed his eyes and poked Steve hard on the side, now clearly aware of what had Steve so very amused. What an asshole. 

Bucky huffed and sent his boyfriend a glare, ignoring the strong arms wrapped around him. 

Steve should be so lucky, to make it on his Spider-Man sheets. 

"Shut up, Steve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Uhh... did you want to…?"  
> 
> 
> "Baby, we've gotta talk about what's going on with you, okay?"  
> 


	20. Epilogue: I want that Sugar Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) crossed the finish line with this sucker. She's the best.
> 
> I'M NOT CRYING! YOU'RE CRYING!
> 
> I have lots to say, but you're here for the chapter, so find it all in the end notes.

Bucky blinked at the man across from him. What else could he do besides blink? It was awkward.

The man looked...

Well, if Bucky were being honest, he looked sweaty.

Yes, that was the most accurate way to describe him: sweaty. And maybe a little green.

Bucky’s head tilted ever so slightly to the left as he waited for the man to say something else.

Since he was being honest, Bucky could acknowledge that this wasn’t exactly how he expected his interview to go.

Luckily, his teacher was fine with excusing him from class for Thursday afternoon to allow him to take an interview at Stark Industries. Hey, Bucky was not giving up attendance points if he didn’t have to, and besides, he was pretty sure his professor’s eyes were lighting up at the idea of ‘Stark employees’ and ‘alumni’, but Bucky wasn’t getting ahead of himself.

He was pretty nervous, but knew he looked fly as hell in the suit Steve had gifted him. How Steve found someone to show up at his tiny apartment Wednesday morning to measure him and take his suit to get it tailored, Bucky had no idea. Regardless, Bucky had it back in his hands late Wednesday evening (along with a kiss on the cheek from Steve), perfectly ready for his interview today.

The suit fit him like a glove and did an amazing job of making him look like a professional adult-type person. That, and the jacket hid his nervous armpit sweat.

Actually, he might be as sweaty as the man sitting across from him.

To be fair though, Bucky highly doubted that either himself or the interviewer expected Tony fucking Stark to breeze into the tiny conference room and drop his weight down into a generic office chair like he was just a regular guy.

Tony Stark was not a regular guy.

And, shit, Bucky was pretty sure he watched sweat literally drip down the side of the man’s face. It was only one drop, but still. It wasn’t even that warm in here, and Bucky was wearing a jacket.

“What?” TONY STARK (!!!) asked, using a hand to pull off his blue tinted sunglasses and then gesture between Bucky and the interviewer. “Don’t let me stop you. Continue.” He moved his hand back towards his face, chewed on the arm of his sunglasses for a minute (sunglasses that were probably bananas expensive, and Bucky had been wearing a pair that cost $200), before smoothly sliding them back on his face.

Double shit.

“Uhh,” Sweaty stammered at Bucky before taking an uncomfortably loud breath and gulping audibly. “Mr. Stark doesn’t typically sit in on interviews.”

“What?” Tony gasped like he was affronted and Bucky could swear that Sweaty’s hands trembled, seeing as Bucky’s resume between them certainly shook. “I cannot take an interest in the interns being hired for my company? I care about the future, you know, the youth and all that, etcetera etcetera.”

Sweaty nodded awkwardly, looking at Tony then back to Bucky.

“Speaking of youth,” Tony pulled his sunglasses back off with a dramatic flourish, and turned his whole body so that it was squared towards Bucky. “Bucky? Can I call you Bucky? How old are you exactly?”

“Um actually you can’t -”

Sweaty looked really uncomfortable with telling Tony Stark that he couldn’t do something, but Bucky waved it off. He was applying for an internship and his resume spelled out that all his previous employments happened on campus and that he was still a year from graduation. His age was fairly obvious.

“I’m 21, sir.”

“Sir? Sir!” Tony looked delighted, and turned back to Sweaty with a big smile. “Did you hear that? He called me Sir! Also, 21? Let’s talk about that for a second.”

“Umm, maybe you shouldn’t -”

Sweaty was cut off again as Tony Stark plucked Bucky’s resume out of his hands.

Tony Stark (!!!) was looking at Bucky’s resume. 

Tony Stark was looking at Bucky’s resume for the open internship position.

If he hadn’t given Steve road head before, Bucky would have labeled this as the single most intense and satisfying experience of his life.

“Don’t mind me,” Tony added distractedly, eyes clearly focused on the paper in front of him, “Do what you were doing.”

“Uhh,” Sweaty cleared his throat, and even though his eyes were still as big as dinner plates, he turned back to Bucky. He cleared his throat a second time as he continued. “As I was about to say, my name is John and I’m here to conduct your interview for a summer internship with Stark Industries. You can feel free to interrupt with questions at any time.”

Bucky nodded, enthusiastically, as he made an effort to pull his eyes off of Tony Stark (!!!) who was still reading his resume.

“As I’m sure you know,” Sweaty John continued, seeming more comfortable and slightly less sweaty as he spoke words he’d clearly spoken many times before, “internships at Stark Tech are very competitive. Stark Tech is currently leading the research and innovation behind renewal and clean energy sources, but that’s not all we do. We have research divisions covering everything from medical technology to personal computers and mobile phones. Stark Tech only hires the best and brightest, from our leading engineers down to our interns. That’s where you might come in.”

“Did you tell him about our benefits?” Tony asked, like he wasn’t the CEO of a major company, like it was just a normal interview process. Without waiting for an answer, Tony looked over at Bucky. “We offer subsidized medical insurance for students hired into our summer program.”

“Uh,” Sweaty John nodded again and continued awkwardly, “I was just about to do so, Mr. Stark. But yes, that’s true.”

“Are we moving on yet?” Tony Stark/Mr. Stark/OMG-is-this-really-happening asked and continued before John could answer, “Okay, we’re moving on.”

Bucky watched as Tony Stark looked up from his resume and directly at him.

If Bucky didn't move, maybe this moment could go on forever.

“Here's the thing Buckaroo - Can I call you Buckaroo?”

“Actually, you probably -” John had made a valiant effort at answering that question, but Tony continued like he hadn't said a thing.

Like it mattered. Tony Stark could call Bucky whatever the hell he wanted to.

“The thing is that we have a mutual acquaintance, you and I.”

And Bucky, despite trying to remain still and enjoy this moment for the rest of forever, blinked in response and barely managed to hold back a snort. Who the hell did he know that knew Tony Stark?

“I'm sure your beefcake of a boyfriend has mentioned me 60 to 75 times.”

“My boy…” Bucky trailed off in surprise, his eyes widening. That was certainly unexpected.

Steve knew Tony Stark (!!!) and never bothered to mention it?! Bucky knew that Steve's company had done work for SI, but he never anticipated a connection between the two. Tony Stark was CEO and busiest/coolest guy ever. He didn't have time to hang out with the people who did his marketing.

What good was having a boyfriend who knew Tony Stark (!!!) if said dumb boyfriend didn't even mention it!?

“Wait,” Bucky paused, eyes probably as big as dinner plates, “you're that Tony? Poker night Tony is Tony fucking Stark?”

And, okay, maybe he exclaimed that much louder than he should have. And maybe that wasn't professional at all. But come on. How was he supposed to play it cool when he was sitting in front of a literal genius?

“Oh, so ol’ Steve ol’ boy has mentioned me?” Tony looked absolutely delighted by this. “Tony fucking Stark, eh? I like that even better than Sir! Did you hear that John?!”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” John was still looking green.

“So Buckaroo - we’ve established that I'm calling you Buckaroo, right? - I'm gonna level with you.”

Bucky nodded, because again, he was sitting across from Tony Stark and he should've been acting his most professional, when in reality, all he wanted to do was take a selfie with the guy. Bucky had long arms, he could easily take a great selfie of them.

“As often as Steve waxes poetically about what I can only assume is your winning personality-” 

Steve would. He was the best.

“- your slice of beef also continuously blathers on about how intelligent you are. I'm not sure if you're quite as cute as Steve described -”

“Uhh, Mr. Stark -” John attempted to interrupt but was entirely unsuccessful.

“But you have the resume to back up what he says about your interest in robotics and engineering.” Tony glanced down at his watch before looking back to Bucky and debating what it'd be like to have Bucky as his best friend, Bucky figured. 

“I don't have much more time free so I'm going to make this quick. Jobs are who you know and so on and so on. Whatever. We got thousands of resumes for this position, and while I'm sure that John here will be going through all of them, you're just as qualified as anyone else. Provided no one better comes along, which they won't because they don't have a blond hunk singing their praises, we’ll be calling you.”

John coughed and turned even greener.

“Technically, our people will call your people. Not me specifically. I'm much too busy. Didn't you see the size of the building? I have a giant company to run!”

And with that, not even waiting for Bucky to respond, Tony fucking Stark stood up and breezed out of the interview room, taking all of Bucky's chill with him.

It didn't appear that John appreciated the cartwheel he did in the office, but the poor guy didn't say anything.

He was ridiculously excited about what was happening. This could end up being the best day of his life. If he knew that Steve knew Tony, Bucky would've mentioned where he was interviewing. It hadn't even occurred to him! He didn't even mind that Steve had inadvertently helped him potentially get the internship. Steve was so nice, and he had talked up how much Bucky loved robotics. That could only mean good things for Bucky.

Steve was the best.

John dismissed him, and Bucky had to call Steve and yell all kinds of excited words at his boyfriend, but first, he had one more important stop on his to do list.

Of course, he had plenty of time to send Steve a text message saying it went well, before he headed back to campus.

…

 

Bucky straightened his tie, because he was a tie wearing adult-type person. He looked official and legit and he was going to walk into the Student Accounts office and they were going to know he meant business because of said tie and the fact that he had a collar on his shirt.

(And because this suit looked fly as hell and he was pretty sure that the barista in the Stark lobby winked at him.)

He was going to get this figured out once and for all.

He was going to defer payment on everything and he could just worry about the sky high interest rates when he paid his student loans off at like 40. Or 80.

Either way though, it was fine.

His biggest concern was his stupid $539 lab fee because he needed that settled to move forward to Inner Working of Robotics II this summer. If he didn't settle the fee for the first class, he wouldn't get credit and he wouldn't be able to move onto the second one.

And, as per usual, his life would be over.

He figured that having a campus job meant the university could see he was making money, even if was only $108 a week before stupid taxes got pulled, and maybe they could work something out? Maybe they could take it directly out of his paycheck next semester? Or maybe they'd believe him if he said he was pretty sure he'd awkwardly nailed an internship interview an hour and a half before? Or that his roommate's friend's lab partner mentioned that he could probably hook Bucky up with a bartending job this summer that made crappy money but occasionally tipped well? Maybe NYU could see that Future Bucky had money to pay off his fees?

Whatever. He was ready to handle this like the respectable adult-type person he was. When he stopped at the Student Center for a post-interview snack, he ate his cheesy puffs with a spoon to keep the neon orange fake-cheese dust off of his fancy suit. 

If that wasn't being responsible, then what was?

Really, what was? Because it'd probably be good for Bucky to know.

He straightened his tie for a second time, and grinned to himself as he thought about how good he looked in the suit. He'd sent Steve a picture message that morning, after having gotten dressed, and had been pretty happy with his boyfriend’s response.

It took a minute, but his phone had beeped, and Bucky blinked in surprise. Steve had a mouth on him, and dirty talk was easily his boyfriend’s fourth best skill, but Bucky was still surprised because so far, the dirty talk had not translated into texting. Steve only ran his mouth once the two of them got into it, so seeing ‘ _Suit looks great on you, Baby. I’ll make sure to keep it nice when I blow you in it tonight._ ’ really heated him up and went straight to his dick.

He and Steve were…

Well, they were okay. They were good?

Yeah, they were good; being all boyfriends and stuff.

Bucky could admit he was pretty bummed when he and Steve had been apart last week, but things were better. Steve had come over on Tuesday and they patched things up.

There were sweet words and compromising and a lot of face-to-face sex. Things were good, and things worked out. 

And that face-to-face sex had been the best, most intense sexual experience of his life; and he had had sex on Steve Big Dick Rogers’ kitchen table.

And, contrary to what Bucky thought, nothing changed after all the sex and emotions and intensity. Steve was still Steve and he had still smiled at Bucky and wrapped a towel around Bucky’s waist before doing the same to his own so they could shower together and bask in their schmoopy insides and satisfied outsides.

Although, Bucky thought Steve looked surprised when he pulled open the door to Bucky’s bedroom, and Clint and Pete were literally dancing around the hallway directly in front of the door. Bucky had no idea where they got those party blowers, but he found the honking noise pretty charming. 

Steve seemed fine with it, even gave a flat look towards Bucky, but then he noticed that Pete had the Third Base Jar in one hand and there was new duct tape covering the label. Bucky recognized Clint’s sloppy handwriting spelling “DADDY” in capital letters.

That had Steve’s cheeks warming quickly to a bright red, but Bucky shot him a look right back and explained, “It’s your fault I was moaning that at all. You’re the one that has to pay up,” he then added a cheeky grin and finished with, “Daddy.”

Steve had wordlessly shuffled back into Bucky’s bedroom, face as red as a tomato, and one hand tight on the towel at his waist. He pulled his wallet from the pile of clothing on the floor and grabbed a couple of bills.

Pete had squeezed Steve’s naked bicep as his boyfriend dropped two fifties into the jar.

Clint had honked his blower in a vaguely accusatory manner, and narrowed his eyes. Steve sighed in response and grabbed a twenty to drop into the jar as well.

As Bucky had followed his blushing boyfriend into the bathroom, his boys continued their dancing. He was pretty sure Clint cheered out, “Atta boy, Buck!” as the door closed.

So, yeah, he and Steve were doing alright. It was pretty great, being boyfriends, and Steve had texted him that morning to wish him luck on his interview. Steve was just so nice and Bucky was sure his meatball sub level of affection was pretty accurate.

Life was good.

Well, except for this whole owing college a bajillion dollars thing. But he was an adult-type person, and he was going to figure it out. Trying to project the same kind of confidence his suit wanted him to, Bucky reached out and grabbed the door handle of the Students Accounts office and let himself inside.

“Hi, can I help you?” Bucky was immediately greeted by a smiling middle aged woman wearing a nametag that read ‘Linda’. Her small desk was directly across from the door, and Bucky was 45 percent sure she was impressed by his suit.

Well, on second thought, if he took her bored-looking eyebrows into account, he was only 37 percent sure.

“I hope so,” He responded, leaning on the counter in front of the desk, smiling with his utmost Barnes charm. “I need to talk with someone about this semester’s lab fees, and setting up a payment plan for summer classes. Uh, particularly something with the smallest payments possible, or deferred payments if you have it.” 

Or no payments, really. But Bucky wasn’t sure Linda or her NYU overlords would go for that.

“Alright, let’s see here.” Linda’s eyes drifted down toward the computer screen in front of her and begin tapping at the keyboard. “Name?”

“James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Okay James,” She addressed Bucky without looking back up at him and he attempted not to grimace at the use of his first name. Pretty much only Freddi and George could get away with that one, and he wasn’t a big fan of that either but he let them get away with it because he was obviously their favorite child. “I’ll need your student ID and driver’s license.”

Bucky pulled the cards out of his wallet, assuming Linda would notice the good hair day he was having in his Student ID photo, and passed them over the counter.

“Mmm hmm,” Linda hummed as she tapped more buttons, and she lifted an eyebrow before tapping a few more keys. She handed Bucky’s ID cards back to him with a smile. “Alright, looks like your account fees have been settled, including the fees for summer courses. Anything else I can help you with today?”

Bucky sighed and did his best not to pull a face. He was looking forward to having an afternoon free since he was already excused from class. He had planned on going to watch Clint’s practice with Nat, but now he was going to be stuck in the Accounts office trying to figure out how his account got screwed up. He was pretty sure that it happened last semester to that exchange student Mora was always hanging out with.

“Can you check again?” He frowned, but tried not to look annoyed.

Linda looked up, "James Buchanan Barnes, Student ID number 32557038?"

Bucky nodded, he'd had to memorize that number back freshman year when he continuously forget to carry his ID with him and needed it to pay for pizza rolls in the Campus Dining center.

"It says right here that your bill was settled Friday of last week. Did you not get an email confirmation?"

"Uhh," he thought it over but couldn't recall if he had. All he knew was he had that rude email telling him to pay or his life would be over.

"I don't think so," he continued with a shrug, "I know I got a bill in the mail but I think I misplaced that."

Linda looked marginally annoyed at Bucky's misplaced bill, probably because that's all anyone ever came to her about, he figured, but she continued on anyway. "Would you like me to pull up the receipt?"

"Yes please," he added with a grateful smile. The sooner he could point out that there was no way he'd paid any of his bills, the sooner they could set him up on the world's tiniest payment plan, and then he could be cheering on Clint, wearing the home made tshirts that he and Nat decorated last semester.

"Okay," she hummed as she tapped on the keyboard once more. Bucky heard the whirring of the printer at the back of the desk as Linda continued, "It looks like lab fees and summer courses were paid by bank transfer on Friday. The name listed on the bank account is Steven G. Rogers."

Shit.

"It appears that the courses for first semester of the following school year have been pre-paid in advance as well, although these class payments are on a separate receipt because they will be billed separately." Linda was looking up at Bucky, clearly waiting for a response. "Is this not correct?"

Double shit.

"Blemph." Bucky responded weakly and stepped back from the desk, stumbling a little, until he could plop his body into one of the empty plastic chairs off to the side.

Bucky's heart was beating a little too fast and he didn't think he could identify this feeling if he wanted to.

It's not like he did a good job at identifying his emotions on a good day; how was he supposed to do it when he was caught totally off guard.

It wasn't panic, at least. Not like before. Well, maybe there was a smidgen of panic in there. Why else would his heart beat so quickly and his hands get so sweaty?

This was too much. It was like that time Aunt Joyce bought new bicycles for him and all his brothers and sisters. They'd been sharing three hand me down bikes between the five of them, and despite how excited he'd been, his parents had insisted it was too much, too big of a gift.

There was a compromise and Bucky got his new bike at Christmas, but how the heck was he going to compromise his way out of this one? 

Moreover, what if he didn't want to compromise?

This was...

Well, it was pretty fucking unbelievable is what it was.

And the worst part was, the biggest thing he felt was relief. And maybe a little sick to his stomach.

Bucky'd been terrified about paying this semester's fees. He'd devoted most of his time to worrying about those fees and how he'd pay for summer school, and Steve had paid for both? And for next semester?

How the hell...

He couldn't believe it.

Well, of course he could believe it because it was Steve and Steve was always so nice, but this was completely unexpected.

He could cry. Come to think of it, his eyes were threatening almost more than an acceptable level of wetness right now.

Steve Rogers, his meatball sub of a boyfriend, just changed his life. And hadn't even bothered to mention it.

"James?" Linda questioned, looking over at Bucky in concern, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, still fighting the shock of such a bombshell.

"Is that not correct?"

"No, no," He shook his head a little dazedly, "I'm pretty sure that's exactly correct."

He was going to give Steve the best fucking blow job of his old man life.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Linda was still watching Bucky with narrowed eyes, but he ignored it.

"Nope," he answered quickly, because suddenly he had somewhere to be.

Bucky stood up again, admittedly not completely steady on his feet and took the papers that Linda passed to him over the counter.

He looked at the dollar signs followed by zeros and he looked at Steve's name and his stomach flipped upside down.

Steve must care about him a whole hell of a lot to do something like this. Still, he should've told Bucky.

Bucky wasn't sure when Steve could've said something, but they had been face to face for a long time on Tuesday. Bucky was reasonably sure that he would've taken the news better if Steve had been balls deep inside of him.

Come to think of it, that was the way he wanted to receive any news, good or bad, in the future.

He folded the papers and slid them into the inside pocket of his jacket before pulling out his phone, and hitting the button to grab an Uber. 

He thanked Linda and stepped back outside, appreciative of the fresh air since he was clearly breathing more heavily than normal.

When his ride showed up a few minutes later, Bucky settled in for the 25-minute drive to Steve's office.

As per what was becoming his usual, he was all mixed up inside.

The thing was, maybe this was unexpected and maybe it wasn't normal, but Bucky was happy.

Sure, he was shocked and confused and oh wait, there's some more shock, but he didn't think he'd ever been more appreciative of anything in his whole damn life.

College was important to him, his classes and his grades and his work all meant something to him. The reason he couldn't work more than 12 hours a week was because it cut into his studying time, and that was so not happening.

He liked engineering and electronics and he was super fucking passionate about the field of robotics and what it could do for the future.

All of this was important to him.

And if Steve was willing to pay the bill for it all? Well, he clearly believed in Bucky a hell of a lot.

Maybe he shouldn't be feeling so relieved - maybe he should tell Steve not to do something so mega giant huge, but he didn't exactly want to. Not having to worry about money for the next semester sounded nearly impossible, but he certainly wanted to try it out.

And, well, Bucky had always told Steve that he liked getting presents.

Actually, he really loved getting presents. He was really good at it.

Bucky was so lost in that thought that he almost didn't notice when the car stopped. 

He entered the building and checked in like usual as he stepped into the elevator, still not sure what he was going to say to Steve.

Stepping into Shield was as familiar as the look he received when Pietro glanced up from the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" Pietro looked fairly surprised to see Bucky. Or, perhaps, he was surprised to see Fancy Bucky seeing as Bucky was typically in skinny jeans and neon sneakers.

"I'm here to see Steve," Bucky answered with a smile before adding a "Rogers" just in case.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Oh hell, here we go again.

"No," Bucky sighed, "but he's expecting me."

That part wasn't exactly a lie, seeing as technically Steve could expect him at any time. They were boyfriends and all that.

Pietro seemed unconvinced and Bucky didn't want to overstep, but eventually the guy waved him back and Bucky moved around the reception desk to head down to Steve's office.

Luckily, he had paid attention the last time Sam walked him back.

The door to Steve's big office was propped open and his heart skipped a beat as he heard Steve's voice. His boyfriend was saying something about 'custom analytics' and 'phase 3' and even though Bucky had no idea what he was talking about, Steve's voice sounded strong and confident and it made the butterflies in Bucky's stomach wake up.

"Steven G. Rogers," he announced as he leaned against the doorframe, attempting to look more casual than he felt.

Steve's head snapped up at the sound of Bucky's voice. He was sitting in the chair behind his desk, and Peggy was writing something on the big whiteboard mounted on Steve's wall.

"Buck," Steve's voice betrayed his surprise at seeing Bucky, but his face softened and he smiled as soon as they made eye contact, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here," he straightened his tie, "because we're having words."

"Oh, we are?" Steve chuckled, seemingly not at all intimidated by Bucky's tie adjusting, and stood up from his chair. "Peggy, can you give us a moment?"

Peggy nodded and patted Bucky on the shoulder as she headed out of the office.

“Nice to see you again, Bucky.” Her voice was kind and Bucky gave her a nod in return.

Steve waited until Peggy shut the door, and then he was moving towards Bucky, his long strides getting him there in a few steps.

Before Bucky could do anything, Steve was on him.

An arm wrapped around Bucky's body, and he squeaked in surprise at the hand groping his ass - that was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Steve's other arm wrapped around his back, Steve's meaty hand scratching lightly at Bucky’s hairline.

Bucky felt completely surrounded by Steve and melted into the embrace. It was hard to find a place for his hands, with Steve all wrapped around him, but he eventually got his arms around Steve's tiny waist.

How had he ever even considered letting this go? Steve was fucking everything.

Steve was kissing him, hot and wet and open-mouthed, and Bucky started to kiss back once he recovered from the surprise of it. They'd never kissed like this in Steve's office before.

Oh well. First time for everything. Atta boy, Barnes!

Steve pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to the side of Bucky's mouth. His wandering hand moved from Bucky's ass and settled on a more-respectable but less-enjoyable location at the small of Bucky's back.

“Baby,” He sighed tiredly, but gave Bucky a wide smile, “it must be my lucky day.” 

He kissed Bucky on the neck and Bucky shivered in response. “First, you surprise me at the office.” 

Another kiss, followed by Steve's tongue lapping at the skin of Bucky's neck for a moment. And wasn't that a wonderful feeling? “Second, you look hot as hell.”

Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Steve's lips back at his neck. After a tiny nip, he responded but couldn't quite bring his voice to sound anything other than breathless. “‘M always lookin’ that hot, Stevie.”

“Ah, I guess you're right about that,” Steve's words were warm and cozy and he pressed a kiss below Bucky's ear, easy to do with Bucky's hair pulled back into a tight bun. “I guess I should say, it's my lucky day because I get to see you all dressed up in that suit, looking damn fine.”

“That's better,” Bucky murmured quietly, tilting his chin upwards. Steve took the hint and kissed him again.

This time Steve's mouth was closed, but his lips were still soft and he kissed Bucky again and again.

“So,” Steve smiled as he pressed their foreheads together, and Bucky felt his insides melt into that warm, schmoopy feeling in response to the open affection displayed on Steve's face. “I apologize for interrupting you. If I'm being honest, I couldn't keep my hands off you, dressed like that.”

“Huh?” He questioned dumbly, his hands now on Steve's biceps, squeezing the hard, delicious muscle there. He had no idea what Steve was talking about. He also had no idea what Steve could bench, but it wasn’t like he hadn't thought about it before; with arms built like this, Steve could probably bench Bucky.

“You said,” Steve's breath came out with a puff of laughter as he nuzzled his nose against the side of Bucky's neck, “that we were having words?”

Oh, right. That mega giant important, life changing thing. Despite being as big as a fucking planet, it was easy to forget about when he had been distracted by Steve's hands and mouth.

Bucky disentangled from Steve's embrace, taking a step backwards. Steve let him go, of course, but cocked an eyebrow at Bucky along with his smile.

Bucky wasn't sure how Steve expected him to respond to this whole thing, so he figured he'd just be honest about it. He looked as unsure as he felt and he swallowed dryly. When did his throat get so dry?

“You,” he pointed one finger at Steve, in a vaguely accusatory way, “you paid my college tuition.”

“Oh,” he watched Steve's eyes widen in surprise, which should have been damn near hilarious, since Bucky was sure he looked that surprised himself back in the Accounts office. Steve had made the payment; there was no reason for him to look so shocked.

“What do you mean ‘oh’?” Bucky stopped pointing because it seemed rude, but he continued on. “I went to try and set up a payment plan for my account, only to find out that it'd already been settled.”

Steve leaned back so his ass was partially perched on the edge of his desk as Bucky continued.

“And you,” he pointed again, “didn't even bother to tell me about it!”

“You're right,” Steve agreed and reached for Bucky's arms. He grabbed Bucky's shoulders and squeezed before pulling Bucky a few steps closer to him. 

Bucky went easily because he was a sucker and because, as he laid both hands flat on Steve's chest, it gave him a chance to cop a small feel.

“And I am so sorry I didn't tell you.”

“You should be,” Bucky responded stubbornly, “I had a heck of a surprise finding out.”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I forgot?”

If it were anyone else, the answer would be a big fat no, but he knew that Steve was always honest with him.

“Steve,” he started incredulously, “how do you forget something as ginormous as that? I got a copy of the receipt; most people seem to notice if 50 grand just goes missing out of their bank account!”

Why was his voice this loud? And squeaky? Was he always this loud?

Steve shushed him soothingly and squeezed Bucky's shoulders again.

“Bucky, it's okay.” Steve's voice was gentle and he shrugged. “Tuesday of last week, when you rushed out of my apartment, you left a pile of the clothes you'd borrowed from me behind. When I picked it up, I found your bill from NYU.”

That's where it went! Of course! He knew he'd shoved it in his bag at some point, but thanks to denial, he hadn't realized that it could've ended up at Steve's. 

Steve's hands slid down from Bucky's shoulders to his biceps and then forearms, giving them a squeeze.

“I know it's a gross invasion of privacy to open someone else’s mail,” and his boyfriend legit sounded contrite about it because of course he did, “but it was crumpled up and ripped in one place, so I thought it might be trash.”

Nope. Bucky had just been avoiding it and letting it get crushed under the textbooks in his bag.

“I figured it must not be important if you were able to overlook it like that, but it had a bright red stamp on it indicating that it was an upcoming bill.” He shrugged again, unsurely, “So I figured I should open it and make sure it actually was garbage.”

“And then what?” Bucky asked curiously, because seriously, what made Steve decide to fork over a bunch of cash for his boyfriend? His boyfriend who had been ghosting him at the time, even. This was ridiculous. It didn't make sense.

“Well,” Steve squeezed his forearms again, “then I saw that it was a bill, and with the date due marked as this week, I figured it still needed to be paid.”

“Steve,” he started and then paused because how could he respond to that? “Why?”

Steve seemed to know that Bucky was struggling so he leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss to Bucky's forehead.

“Well, I knew you were grappling with some pretty big feelings and fears revolving around me being in love with you.”

Yeah; biggest understatement of the year. Move it along, Steve.

“And I knew you were already nervous about your upcoming interview.” Another squeeze. “I wanted to do anything I could to help, and if paying your tuition was one less thing for you to worry about, then I was happy to do it.”

“Steve,” he stepped forward and moved his hands from Steve's biceps, to his neck, so that he could hug his boyfriend tighter. “You didn't have to do that.”

“I wanted to help you, Baby.” He rested his hands gently on Bucky's hips. “I didn't want you worrying.”

“‘One less thing to worry about’ would be you washing my sheets again,” he laid his head on Steve's shoulder as he talked, so that he didn't have to let go of the hug. “This is a mega gigantic Something.”

“Bucky, sweetheart, I would do anything I could to help you.” Steve's words were said so earnestly and sincerely that Bucky felt wrapped in schmoop. His heart squeezed and he squeezed Steve in turn.

“Steve,” he paused again because what was he supposed to say? “I feel like I should tell you no or something. I mean, I can hear my ma’s voice in my head saying this is too much and I gotta turn you down.”

Steve's smile was gentle, and his hands slid from Bucky's hips to his back, pulling Bucky forward and closing the small distance that had been left between them.

The hug was even nicer now and Bucky enjoyed the feeling of Steve's arms around him.

“But?” Steve hedged, and even though Bucky was sure Steve should've sounded serious, he could easily hear amusement in his boyfriend’s voice.

What was so amusing about turning someone's life upside down?

“But,” Bucky continued, lips twisted a bit, “I don't want to. This would do so much for me, more than you even know. Life would be so much easier and I'd have so much more money for pizza.”

“So don't,” Steve answered with a smile, dropping a kiss to the top of Bucky's head, being completely blasé about how monumental this was.

“Steve,” Bucky sighed, his head still resting comfortably on Steve's shoulder, “it's a double-shit-ton of money.”

“And it’s for you, for your education,” Steve countered gently, affection falling from his soft words. “Bucky, I like taking care of you.”

“I know, Daddy.” He responded automatically, not even thinking about it, and Steve's arms tightened slightly around his body.

“So let me do this,” Steve’s voice was quiet, but comfortable and Bucky found himself wanting to wrap all that warmth around him like a blanket.

“You already did it,” Bucky pulled back so Steve could see the teasing grin on his face and he snarked back.

Steve chuckled, “Well, yeah, I suppose you're right about that. But I am sorry that I forgot to tell you.”

Bucky bit down on his lower lip until he was sure he wasn't going to sound 17 percent hysterical. “I can't believe you're doing this. You're crazy.”

“Crazy about you,” Steve added, and OMG.

It didn't matter how fucking sincere his boyfriend just sounded, that was the dumbest line he'd ever heard. Steve huffed in response to Bucky's over dramatic eyeroll.

“That was terrible, Stevie.”

“Yeah yeah,” and there was Bucky's favorite out of all of Steve's expressions, all exasperated and fond and sugar sweet.

“So you're really doing this for me?” He questioned it one last time. It seemed like the kind of thing you should confirm.

Steve kissed his forehead again. “Anything for you, Baby.”

And at that moment, Bucky realized four very important things.

**Number one** \- He had his boys, his family, and his classes. Those all made for a pretty awesome life. But as of the last few months, he had Steve too. And that made him very, very happy.

**Number two** \- Going out and getting drunk on his 21st birthday was probably the best decision he'd ever made.

**Number three** \- He was going to stay with Steve this summer, and maybe get an awesome internship. The summer before his senior year was shaping up to be the best one yet, and he was really looking forward to it.

And, most importantly, **Number four** \- He may not love Steve Rogers, not yet, not this soon. All these emotions were as terrifying as they were exciting and confusing. But Bucky could tell you one thing for certain: although he didn't love Steve yet, one day, he was going to. He was sure of it.

“Hey,” Steve continued with an easy smile, his hands moving back to their comfortable spot at Bucky's hips, and pulling Bucky out of his thoughts and back into the present. “Now that we've got that settled, what do you want to do?”

Steve may have been referring to their current conversation, but Bucky had a much better idea.

A much, much better idea.

“Well,” he cooed out, in that playful pitchy tone he knew Steve loved. He looked up at Steve through his eyelashes, eyes bright, and pushed out his bottom lip to give the full effect of his patented pout.

Bucky ran the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip before continuing in the same tone of voice, “You could spank me, Daddy?”

“Damn it, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. It finally happened. I can't believe it and I'm so sad to say goodbye to this story!
> 
> Thanks to you, dear readers! This was supposed to be a short 25k word story, and it only became this giant-takes-over-my-brain thing because of you guys. All the supportive comments here and on Tumblr really turned this story into what it is. Thanks for all the encouragement and suggestions and support. This never would've happened without all the love. I really mean that. 
> 
> I've said it before & I'll say it again: I've gotten so lucky with readers of this story. You guys are the best.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta [ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile) who put a ton of time & love into Bucky's voice. This story would not be nearly as polished without with my Inbox Cheerleader. She's been along for the ride for nearly this whole story and has been the best partner in crime. SG, I'm so happy you volunteered to beta read this story for me; it's been a blast and you're my favorite brain twin.
> 
> So what's next for SugarBaby!Bucky? There's lots more to come, so make sure you subscribe to Red Velvet Series or me (!!!) so that you'll see the updates.  
> Tomorrow, you'll get to see our favorite couple meet in the prequel Something Sweet.  
> I have a sequel planned that to tell the story Bucky's summer break. This is still being outlined, so it'll be awhile, but it's on my list.  
> There's also a one-shot or two planned :).
> 
> But first, I'm going to take some time off and take a break because I've literally been writing this story non-stop for the last five months. I also have some non-Red-Velvet Stucky fics that I'm excited to write.
> 
> I'm still ready to talk Sugar on Tumblr, so feel free to keep sending asks even though this sucker is *sobs* wrapped.
> 
> This story took up so much of my free time and was a huge labor of love, and I'm so happy you guys were part of it. **xoxo ******
> 
> One last time. Have some gifs for the road.  
> My Sweet Sugar Baby.  
> 
> 
> My Sexy Sugar Daddy.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me. 
> 
> Comments = Love


End file.
